EL AMOR DE LA ROSA ETERNA
by astareth29
Summary: UNA MUJER, UN HOMBRE, UN RECUENTRO, UNA NUEVA SEPARACION, UNA NUEVO AMOR, NUEVO RIVALES, UNA NUEVA VIDA, UNA AMIGO QUE NO MURIO Y NUEVAS DECIONES QUE CAMBIARAN LA VIDA DE CANDY. ESTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SENSUAL SOLO MAYORES 18 AÑOS
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 116  
Cartas y secretos  
Habían pasado algunos días de aquella reunión en el hogar de ponny, Albert había acordado con Candy que ella permanecería en el hogar, mientras el solucionaba las cosas que la agradable Sra. Legan había hecho en la ausencia de este, el tenia más poder social que cualquier miembro de la familia.

Los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por las montañas que rodeaban el hogar de ponny, cuando Candy despertó con los ojos llorosos, si de nuevo lloraba por Terry, no lograba olvidarlo, no se hacía a la idea de no estar juntos, varios meses habían pasado, pero aun dolían las heridas, se levanto rápidamente y se fue a duchar para despejar la mente de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que cada noche se hacía presentes.

Después de arreglarse se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que ocupaba la srita ponny de oficina, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escucho como discutían la srita ponny y la hermana María.

Srita ponny- no estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos decirle.

Hermana María- bien sabe que a mí no me gusta mentir, pero la veo tan triste que prefiero que no se entere, no debemos agobiarla más, suficiente tiene con todo lo que le ha pasado.

Candy sabía que hablaban de ella, pero que era lo que no debían decirle, algo sucedía y no querían que ella se enterara.

Hermana María- es mejor así srita ponny- decía mientras guardaba una carta en un libro- alguien llamo a la puerta.

Candy-buenos días srita ponny, Hermana María- decía con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad.

Hermana María- Candy que haces tan temprano levantada- dijo con sorpresa.

Candy- es que quiero hacerles unos panecillos a los niños para el desayuno-dijo menos animada, bueno a quien le gustaría que le guarden un secreto y mas tratándose de ellas que eran como su madre-.

Srita ponny- tu siempre pensando en los demás, está bien yo te ayudare-dijo y se la llevo de la mano a la cocina.

Mientras preparaban el desayuno, Candy se moría de ganas de preguntarle a la srita ponny de que hablaban ella y la hermana, estaba ansiosa, se tenía que morder los labios para no cuestionar nada de lo que había oído en la oficina, es mi imaginación, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Hermana María-Candy ve a llamar a los niños, que se laven la cara y manos, yo pondré la mesa.

Candy pensó en quedarse a escuchar lo que platicarían en cuanto ella saliera de ahí, pero no era algo que le habían enseñado esas dos personas que ahora le guardaban un secreto. Se dirigió al cuarto de los niños, otra vez estaba a punto de tocar cuando los escucho.

John –si hoy Tom vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos al pueblo a comprar ropa nueva.

Luisa-Yupi, yo quiero un vestido rojo como el de Candy, para verme igual de linda que ella- Candy sonrío y acaricio su vestido.

Mark-te harían falta las pecas para verte como ella.

Luisa- ¿ella ira con nosotros?

John- no lo creo, la hermana María no quiere que sepa lo de la donación, lo sé porque se lo decía a la srita ponny cuando las escuche platicar.

Cáterin- escuchar detrás de las puertas no es buena educación, eso siempre lo dice la srita ponny.

John-pues sí, pero yo las escuche sin querer y espero que no vayas de chismosa con ella.

Una donación, eso era lo que le ocultaban, pero ¿Por qué? , se preguntaba Candy con la cara desconcertada, en que le afectaba a ella. Con un grito interrumpió a los niños.

Candy-está listo el desayuno, lávense la cara y las manos- dijo con gran furia y azotó la puerta, estaba realmente enojada, no podía creer que le ocultaran algo, una donación, no era nada malo pensaba Candy. Los niños se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, hacia mucho que no la veían tan molesta.

En el desayuno reinaba un gran silencio, no había risas, platicas, nada, era peor, solo había tensión, dudas y enojo, bueno al menos de una persona. Candy estaba dispuesta a romper ese silencio, cuando hablo la Hermana María.

Hermana María-Candy.

Si –respondió ella en tono agrio.

Hermana María-hoy vendrá Tom y llevara a los niños al pueblo a comprar ropa nueva quisiera pedirte….

Candy sabía lo que le pediría, que fuera con Tom al pueblo, si claro, necesitaba deshacerse de ella, para seguir con el plan de los secretos, que otro remedio pensaba Candy, pero lo que dijo la hermana le sorprendió

Hermana María- quisiera que te quedaras con la srita ponny, pues yo iré con Tom, hay que limpiar la oficina y no me gustaría dejarla sola.

Candy- si no se preocupe yo la ayudare-dijo mientras pensaba que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para cuestionar a la srita ponny.

Durante el resto del desayuno, nadie volvió a hablar, los niños se fueron a arreglar y lavar los dientes, para cuando terminaron Tom ya los esperaba. Subieron con júbilo a la carreta, Cáterin se tropezó al ir corriendo porque Mark le grito que la dejarían, Candy la levanto y le sacudió el vestido y la subió a la carreta, todos se marcharon felices, bueno casi todos, la Hermana no se veía muy contenta.

Candy- srita ponny – dijo cuando esta se introducía a la casa por la pequeña puerta de madera.

Srita ponny- si candy.

Candy- con qué dinero compraran la ropa a los niños.

Srita ponny-Algunos hicieron unas donaciones

Candy- así y quien-la cuestiono-

Srita ponny- no lo sé, los cheques se los llevo la hermana María, ella recibió las cartas.

En ese momento supo que la srita, no le diría más de lo que ella quería saber.

Candy- ¿Qué no sabe usted quien las hizo?-insistió

Srita ponny-no candy, las cartas las recibió la hermana, no venían a mi nombre si no al del hogar, no había problema si las abría la hermana.

Eso era, por eso no la envío a ella al pueblo, los cheques tenían el nombre del donante y la hermana no quería que ella se enterara quien era. Ahora Candy lo entendía todo, el problema no era la donación si no el donante, ¿Quién la hizo?, quien era ese ser misterioso y caritativo pensaba Candy. La srita ponny hablo.

Srita ponny – Candy, me ayudaras o permanecerás todo el día parada ahí.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, camino aprisa y entro a la casa, se dirigieron a la oficina en silencio, Candy pensaba, quien, quien es, recordó lo que la hermana había dicho, que si se enteraba ella sufriría más que ahora, Candy se detuvo, lo había resuelto, si quien más podría causarle tanto dolor, Terry pensó, ahora le temblaban las piernas, no podía creerlo.

Srita ponny- te sientes bien Candy, estas pálida que te sucede-se veía angustiada-

Candy- eh, no nada, estoy bien- decía en voz baja.

Ambas entraron a la oficina, todo transcurría en silencia, cuando Candy se asomo por la ventana, alguien se dirigía al hogar con paso lento, era un hombre con la cara tapizada de arrugas, el pelo pintado de blanco con algunas mechas oscuras.

Candy- srita ponny, alguien viene.

Srita ponny-es el sr smit que querrá iré a ver, sigue con esto quieres.

Candy-si no se preocupe, tome se el tiempo que quiera- tiempo eso era lo que necesitaba para buscar la carta de Terry, no era su costumbre pero se moría de curiosidad.

En cuanto estuvo sola, corrió al escritorio y busco en los cajones, también en los documentos que ahí había y en algunos libros, pero no tuvo éxito, se sentó en la silla que había frente el escritorio y puso su codos sobre este, se echó la cabeza en la manos con desesperación y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos solo vio un libro café con letras doradas, de pronto volteo la cara hacia el pequeño buro de madera que estaba limpiando, corrió hacia él y abrió el cajón de la parte superior, pero estaba vació, luego quiso abrir la puertita que estaba en la parte inferior del cajón pero tenía llave y le fue imposible, se levanto de repente y giro la cabeza, se golpeo con la orilla de una repisa en la cual había varios libros que se cayeron con el movimiento que produjo el golpe.

Maldición, pensaba Candy sobándose la frente, como si no estuviera desordenado ya- miro a su alrededor-, ahora esto, se apresuro a levantar los libros, cuando de uno salió un sobre blanco, lo tomo entre sus manos y saco un papel, no podía creerlo, lo que tanto buscaba, ahí estaba, puso cara de sorpresa cuando comenzó a leerlo, sus grandes ojos verdes aumentaron su tamaño, se sentó en un silla que tenía a su lado, estaba realmente estupefacta.

Afuera la srita ponny despedía al sr smit, que había llevado unos libros para los niños, la srita se apresuro a llegar a la oficina, cuando entro miro a Candy parada junto la ventana, tenía un papel en sus manos.

Srita ponny-Candy-dijo sobresaltada- que has hecho.

Candy-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión-dijo con voz menos tensa, más bien con desilusión-lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente. Lo que pasa es que en la mañana la oí a usted y a la hermana hablar de algo que no querían que supiera y estaba intrigada, la carta la encontré sin querer y la leí.

Srita ponny-¿y qué piensas?-pregunto desconcertada.

Candy- qué más da, es lo menos que puede hacer- dijo con enfado.

Srita poony- Candy- dijo con asombro.

Candy-¿qué, acaso quiere que me ponga a llorar?

Srita ponny-No te importa su dolor-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación-.

Candy-acaso a él le importa el mío-su voz sonó más dura- además mucho de lo que he pasado es por su culpa, es lo menos que podía hacer, ah pero si pensaba que con esto iría corriendo a sus brazos se equivoca, ya no soy la chiquilla que conoció.

La srita ponny tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, no podía articular palabra alguna.

Candy- ¿qué?, no lo iré a buscar y agradecerle esto, es un Idiota, mire que querer redimir sus culpas con una donación.

Srita ponny- cállate Candy, tú no eres así, el también sufre igual que tú.

Candy- no lo creo, él no sabe lo que es el sufrimiento, los sacrificios, el no sabe nada- decía con la voz apunto de quebrársele- pero Ne…

La srita ponny la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

Srita ponny- Creí que todavía querías a Terry.

Terry había dicho la srita ponny, Candy se quedo inmóvil como una estatua, la carta se resbalo de sus manos y la srita la recogió, todo fue una confusión, Candy no hablaba de Terry sino de Neal y la srita se refería a Terry. 

Candy-no lo entiendo.

Srita ponny- no puede ser, que hice.

Candy-que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto-dijo aun confundida.

Srita ponny-Hace dos días llegaron unas cartas, de una se nos hizo conocida la dirección, pero la otra nos tomo por sorpresa, venia de Nueva York, supusimos que era de Terry, solo abrimos una, la de Neal Legan, no te quisimos decir nada porque pensamos que rechazarías la donación viniendo de Neal, además fue una cantidad muy fuerte y tu sabes que el hogar lo necesita. La otra pensábamos regresarla, pero en la madrugada no resistimos mas y la abrimos, te lo queríamos ocultar por tu bien, es muy dolorosa, no pudimos evitar llorar, si a nosotras nos afecto, que haría contigo, te destrozaría el alma, eso es a lo que se refería la Hermana María al decir que no te lo contáramos.

Candy tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas no sabía qué hacer o decir, la srita se dirigió al escritorio y del libro café con letras doradas saco un sobre, se acerco a Candy que seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

Srita ponny- Candy, es algo que no podemos ocultar, te dejo sola, tu eres fuerte y sabrás que hacer, dijo mientras ponía la carta en sus manos.

La srita, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, Candy temblaba, hubiera preferido no averiguar nada, no se atrevía a abrir el sobre, se sentó en un silla y saco las hojas, respiro profundo y comenzó a leer.

Srita ponny, Hermana María:

Me imagino que ya sabrán que Candy y yo terminamos, no es algo que deseáramos más bien parece obra cruel del destino, no sé cómo se encuentre ella, supongo que mejor que yo, es más fuerte que nadie, lo supe la vez que fui a Chicago y la vi de lejos trabajar en una clínica para pobres y desamparados, siempre riendo a pesar del dolor, por eso me enamore de ella, jamás se doblego ante la vida que le toco vivir, sin en cambio yo que hice, me rendí y deje el grupo, gaste todo el dinero que tenía en borracheras y el juego, me perdí por completo, es mas creo que aun no he encontrado el camino de regreso a la vida, soy un cobarde que no vale la pena, no sé cómo se pudo enamorar de mi.  
Creo que sería bueno decirle que me encuentro bien, que sigo vivo, aunque ahora fumo mas y duermo poco, pero lo que más me gustaría que supiera es que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, la sigo amando como un idiota, a veces pienso que lo único que puedo hacer es amarla, aquí todo está como el día que se fue, aunque hay sol, el frio invierno se quedo en el corazón, me duelen hasta los huesos de pensar en ella, en la soledad de mi cuarto, en las noches de vela, cierro los ojos y la veo reír como siempre, me pregunto si será feliz, me carcome el corazón la sola idea de pensar en que haga su vida con otro, no, no quiero pensar eso, maldición, por que mejor no me muero de una vez, si la muerte seria menos angustiante en comparación con todo esto, saber que está aquí a solo unos kilómetros de distancia y no poder estar con ella, me arrepiento de haber venido a Nueva York y haberla dejado en Londres, al menos ahí sabia que algún día podríamos estar juntos, pero ahora no existen posibilidades, solo hay desesperación, si hago lo que deseaba y de que me sirve si estoy muerto en vida, no la quiero, a veces siento que la odio y su madre tan irritante, presionándome, no la soporto, sino se le hubiera ocurrido interponerse entre las luces y yo, no estuviera pasando esto, yo hubiera podido sobrevivir sin una pierna, sería menos doloroso, es más seria soportable, pero vivir sin ella, sin su risa, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su suave piel blanca, sus delicados labios con un beso robado, el aroma a flores de su pelo destellante como el sol, si ella era mi sol la luz que ilumino mi vida, es aquella noche de bruma en el barco, desde esa vez, creo que no había tenido noches tan largas y eternas como ahora, desde el día que se marcho, he intentado todo para no pensar, ni sentir, pero es inútil.  
No quiero que me olvide, no quiero que me deje de amar, nos prometimos ser felices, pero yo no puedo, ya me canse de luchar con esto que siento, quisiera gritar que la amo, si la amo y no me cansare de sentirlo, tengo la vida hecha pedazos, la he tratado de armar pero ella se quedo con la parte mas importante, mi corazón, mi amor, mis deseos, mis fuerzas, ella me enseño a ser generoso, a decir lo siento, a ayudar a los demás, a compartir, me enseño a vivir, pero jamás me dijo como debía de soportar estar sin ella, como seguir un camino sin luz, donde solo hay oscuridad y tinieblas, sin un fin, es como caminar en círculos una y otra vez, cada noche, cada sueño, cada suspiro, cada segundo eterno siento que me ahogo en aguas profundas y heladas, los fantasmas me torturan aun despierto.  
Perdón, no puedo más, no puedo seguir escribiendo, créanme, si no me sintiera tan solo y desesperado no lo hubiera hecho, por favor si la ven no le digan que escribí, no quiero hacerla sufrir más, otra cosa no tengo mucho dinero, pero les mando un cheque con una modesta cantidad espero le sirva al hogar, cuídenla y pídanle que sea feliz, se lo mereces más que nadie, ha sufrido y sacrificado tanto que es justo un poco de alegría y satisfacción en su vida, yo seguiré intentando vivir sin ella.

Terry.

Ahora Candy lloraba desconsolada, le faltaba el aire, las hojas tenían unas pequeñas manchas secas, si seguramente Terry había llorado al escribir la carta, eran sus lagrimas, que ahora se juntaban con las que caían de los ojos de Candy.

Candy lloro por mucho tiempo, el sufría, no era feliz, quería ir a tomar el tren para ir con él, pero le había prometido a Susana no intervenir más entre ella y Terry, salió corriendo y llorando de la oficina, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la Hermana y los niños estaban de regreso, la miraban confundidos, la Hermana, miro a la srita, esta asintió con la cabeza y se puso a llorar al igual que la hermana. Candy salió de la casa corriendo torpemente, se tropezó varias veces, se levanto y siguió corriendo, en un instinto se sujeto de un gran tronco y lo abrazo, su padre árbol, como si quisiera que él la cobijara y la consolara, Terry, Terry, se repetía sin cansancio, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazada a su padre, solo sintió un mareo y un golpe en la cabeza, fue lo último que sintió.

La imagen de Terry se vino a su mente, lo vio vestido con su uniforme negro, como en el colegio, solo que ahora estaba parado en un escenario, él la miraba extendiéndole los brazos, estaba feliz, de pronto una pesadas luces se vinieron abajo, ella corrió para quitarlo, solo que en medio de ellos apareció una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio empujándolo hacia un abismo profundo y oscuro del cual él ya no podría salir, es mío, decía Susana ahora postrada en un silla de ruedas, él estaba junto a ella, con su rostro sin luz, sin vida y la miraba con doloroso amor interrumpido, le volvo a extender los brazos que ahora cargaban un pesada piedra que le destrozaba los mismos, Candy parpadeo y en ese momento la piedra se convirtió en un ser humano, pero igualmente de pesado y frio, Terry sostenía a Susana en brazos, pasaron junto ella, él mudo y medio muerto, ella al pasar junto a Candy le susurro algo al oído, es mío, le pese a quien le pese y soltó una risa burlona, Candy se quedo parada, sin voz, con lagrimas en el alma, el se alejo lentamente hasta que desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche invernal de ese sueño, te lo quite, seguía diciendo una voz que también se alejaba lentamente

CAPITULO 117  
Día de visitas  
Candy miraba por la ventana como jugaban los niños, seguía triste por la carta de Terry, estaba sorprendida con la donación que Neal había hecho al hogar, todo transcurría como un domingo cualquiera, bueno a diferencia de que los niños estaban felices por la ropa nueva además de que por la tarde comerían un delicioso pastel, sus pensamientos eran lejanos y tormentosos, si desde que leyó la carta no había dormido bien el mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez , deseaba no pensar en ello, en eso estaba cuando alguien la interrumpió.  
Hermana María- Candy ¿donde estas?  
Candy- En mi habitación- respondió ella.  
Hermana María- te sientes bien, me preocupas.  
Candy- no tiene porque estoy muy bien – forzó una sonrisa.  
Hermana María – ¿cómo va el golpe?  
Candy – bastante bien – puso su mano sobre su pecho – ese día recibí muchos – claro aunque el más doloroso fue la carta de Terry, pensó para sí – tal vez vaya de visita con Tom me gustaría cabalgar un poco.  
Hermana María – lo crees prudente, no me gustaría tener otro susto.  
Candy –no tenga cuidado estaré bien.  
Volvió su rostro a la ventana ahora no miraba a los niños, si no al cielo azul de aquel día, ¿Qué hará Terry? Se cuestionaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.  
A kilómetros de distancia en la ciudad de Nueva York, Terry almorzaba en casa de Susana, era otro domingo monótono, igual que los pasados y los futuros, estaba cansado, aburrido de siempre la misma rutina, Susana había tenido mucha paciencia pero se le estaba agotando, ese día era peor que los otros, había mucha tensión gracias a la madre de esta.  
Susana – ¿quieres más té? –le dijo aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
Terry – no gracias, dime que es lo que tiene tu madre la noto muy nerviosa – para suerte de él, pues esta ocasión no lo había hostigado tanto con lo de formalizar el compromiso.  
Susana – lo que sucede es que mi hermano llego ayer.  
Terry – ah si la oveja negra de tu familia –dijo burlonamente –  
Susana – está agobiada porque él no quiso quedarse en casa, no tolera mi presencia –dijo tristemente y para sí misma –  
Terry –pues algo grave le habrás hecho para que no te quiera ver.  
Susana – le arruine la vida – dijo en un susurro.  
Terry – es tu costumbre – dijo secamente aunque luego se arrepintió, se levanto de la mesa y le despidió – bueno me voy.  
Susana - es domingo no te quedara otro rato conmigo – suplico –  
Terry – Tengo algo que hacer un favor que Robert me pidió.  
Susana –No deberías de referirte así de él, es tu maestro y le debes respeto, bueno y cuál es ese favor.  
Terry sabía que si se lo decía discutirían y no estaba para eso, además que sabia Susana de respeto cuando ella se interpuso en su relación con Candy, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Terry – me voy, ah y no creo que venga hoy a comer la verdad no tengo ganas de soportar a tu madre y menos estando tan nerviosa.  
Susana lo miro con recelo pero no contesto nada, solo apretó fuertemente la servilleta que sostenía su mano, se oyó como la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba, Susana se quedo sola en aquella habitación tan grande y vacía, dijo algo entre dientes.  
Susana – Cuanto la odio - .  
Terry camino varias calles, se sentía enfadado y caminar lo tranquilizo un poco, se detuvo hasta que llego a un gran edificio de color gris y ventanales blancos, cruzo la puerta y subió las escaleras de caracol, llego al tercer piso y se paro frente a una puerta de madera blanca, toco varias veces hasta que esta se abrió, pasa dijo una voz femenina, el entro a la estancia que era muy elegante y seductora toda la decoración estaba en rojo los sillones, las cortinas el tapizado de las sillas del comedor con madera de caoba inclusive las flores eran rojas.  
Terry – hola Karen vengo a entregarte esto, Robert me lo pidió – le entrego un sobre blanco –  
Karen – toma asiento, que pena lo que pasa es que ayer ya no pude esperar la paga, perdona que te reciba en esta forma – tenia puesta una bata un poco insinuante –  
Terry se sentó en un fosa y la miro, era difícil no fijarse en Karen realmente era muy atractiva, solo que había algo raro ahí Karen no era de las que faltaban los días de paga, Terry se puso nervioso y se levanto deprisa y dijo.  
Terry – bueno me voy te veré en la función,  
Karen – Terry no quisieras saber porque me fui tan temprano ayer.  
Terry –Ese es tu problema a mi no me interesa, será mejor que me vaya – dijo nervioso –  
Karen – Richard puedes venir un momento por favor – Richard quien era Richard –  
Terry se quedo con la boca abierta cuando de la habitación de Karen alguien le contestaba, era una voz masculina, de pronto apareció en el marco de la puerta un hombre alto, de la misma estatura de él, de gloriosos ojos azul cielo, labios pequeños y delgados pero bien formados, tenía el dorso desnudo, sus músculos se apreciaban al instante, parecía un sol deslumbrante con su pelo rubio, Karen parecía ser la más feliz – bueno con un hombre como ese quien no verdad -.  
Terry. ¿Qué pretendes con esto Karen? - dijo con enfado y retándola con la mirada.  
Karen – nada solo quería que conocieras a un miembro de tu futura familia, Terry te presento a Richard Marlowe.  
Terry se quedo frio, no podía creerlo, era el hermano de Susana y estaba con Karen la que en algún momento fuera su rival en la actuación.  
Karen – Richard te presento a Terry Granchester el novio de tu adorable hermana.  
Richard extendió su mano y Terry hizo lo correspondiente, aun que seguía impactado.  
Richard – Vaya hasta que lo consiguió, si, siempre obtiene lo que quiere.  
Karen – bueno los dejo solos, creo que querrán conocerse mejor, ah Richard deberías ponerte una camisa – decía mientras se dirigió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.  
Richard – pero siéntate pareciera que te vas a desmayar – decía mientras se cubria el dorso con una camisa  
Terry – Gracias, perdón es que no creí encontrarte aquí jamás.  
Richard – y bien que haces en el departamento de Karen – no más bien que hacia el ahí –  
Terry – viene a entregarle algo que me pidieron.  
Richard –Vaya que lo planeo bien, es muy astuta por eso me gusta.  
Terry – no entiendo a que te refieres – decía aun asombrado  
Richard – tú crees que te mandaron a ti por casualidad, seguramente ella lo pidió, sabía que aquí nos podríamos conocer – se refería a Karen, si lo había planeado todo, hubo un silencio prolongado y Terry lo rompió.  
Terry – tu madre está agobiada y tu hermana se siente culpable porque no vas a verlas.  
Richard – bah, no me interesa, que se quede con su hijita.  
Terry – ¿Qué te hizo Susana? – pregunto curiosamente  
Richard –Siempre fue la preferida de mi madre, desde que nació ella me hizo a un lado siempre cumpliéndole sus caprichos y a mí que me partiera un rayo, sabes yo quería se pianista, era mi sueño, lo hacía muy bien y mi padre siempre me apoyo, pero luego el murió y mi madre me puso a trabajar porque según ella mi padre solo nos había dejado deudas, yo tenía 8 años cuando paso eso y mi madre me obligaba a trabajar de sol a sol para que a su hijita no le faltara nada, yo debía de trabajar para pagarle los estudios a mi adorable hermana porque ella quería ser actriz, cuando cumplí los 14 me fui de casa, conseguí que alguien me ayudara, es un gran tipo, cuando lo conocí acababa de perder a su hijo en un accidente y decía que yo le recordaba mucho a él, cuando nos conocimos no fue en una situación muy agradable, ya no puede estudiar música, así que mejor estudio el derecho y ahora estoy a unos meses de graduarme –con qué facilidad contaba las cosas a Terry hasta parecía que eran viejos amigos, Terry lo miraba sorprendido realmente Richard era un tipo muy agradable –  
Terry – desde cuando eres novio de Karen.  
Richard – la conocí hace varios años cuando todavía eran amigas y una niñas – se refería a Susana y Karen – pero no somos novios realmente solo nos la pasamos bien juntos.  
Terry – pero no crees que sea doloroso para ella, cuando se separen – sabia lo doloroso que eran las separaciones además de que también sabía que el hermano de Susana estudiaba en Francia –  
Richard – no lo creo, ella me dijo claramente, nada de compromisos, mejor así.  
Terry – a que viniste desde Francia y dejando tu escuela a unos meses de graduarte.  
Richard – quería reconciliarme con mamá y Susana supe lo del accidente, pero creo que mi visita fue en vano – decía tristemente –  
Terry trago saliva, se puso tenso esperaba a que Richard le reprochara lo de Susana al igual que anteriormente lo había hecho su madre.  
Richard - ¿Qué piensas que te voy a culpar, no te mortifiques, no soy como mi madre.  
Terry – Cuando iras a verlas, no me gustaría interrumpir un momento tan intimo.  
Richard – si pensaba hacerlo, pero Susana me decepciona, mira lo que le paso y aun así no cambia busco la forma de atarte a ella.  
Terry se sobresalto, como sabia Richard eso, se le quedo mirando fijamente.  
Richard – no me mires así se que no la amas, Karen me platico anoche como ocurrieron las cosas, si un poco de la historia y también me conto lo de tu chica.  
Terry se puso nervioso, se la había olvidado que Karen conocía a Candy y también se lo olvido que conocía la historia, el hecho de pensar en Candy le causaba un dolor en la boca del estomago.  
Richard – sucede algo, te pusiste palido.  
Terry – no nada, creo que será mejor que me vaya, despídeme de Karen y dile que la veré en la función.  
Richard – claro yo se lo digo – de pronto se quedo solo en la estancia.  
Karen – y Terry - cuestiono a Richard cuando salió de la habitación hacia la estancia.  
Richard –se fue dijo que te vería en la función, se puso algo nervioso cuando le comente que me habías contado algo de su anterior novia.  
Karen – que hiciste que – dijo enfadada – creí que había comprendido que no se mencionaras no soporta ese tema.  
Richar –bueno no creí que fuera para tanto, además ni siquiera se su nombre porque no me dices como se llama la chica.  
Karen – porque eso no te importa y además si lo hago no tardaras en mencionarlo delante de él  
Richar – bueno no te enojes – la tomo de la cintura – no me lo digas si no quieres es algo que no me interesa.  
Terry bajo deprisa las escaleras y se dirigió a su departamento, tenía que estar solo para concentrarse en la función de esa noche, llego a su casa y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y nuevamente estaba ahí ella con sus hermosos ojos verdes sonriéndole, eso era lo único que lo consolaba, se relajo y se quedo dormido.  
Mientras en el hogar de ponny Candy se apresuraba a los que pendientes, hacia un poco de tiempo en lo que salía a casa de Tom cuando de repente oyó el motor de un auto, se asomo por la ventana, alguien había llegado pero no le tomo importancia tenía su mente en otro lado, mas bien a kilómetros de distancia, cuando la llamaron.  
Srita Ponny – Candy puedes venir un momento por favor – la srita ponny la esperaba en el pasillo que daba a la oficina –  
Candy – si, dígame srita ponny.  
Srita ponny – tienes visita, espero puedas guardar la compostura un poco quieres – eso sonó como una orden -.  
Candy - ¿y quién es? – decía mientras entraba a la oficina, puso cara de pocos amigos, cuando reconoció a su visitante.  
Neal – hola Candy –sonrío, bueno algo poco usual en Neal –  
Candy ¿qué quieres? – pregunto con voz áspera, mientras miraba a la srita que le hacía señas para que se comportara bien con él.  
Neal – quería invitarte a dar un paseo, espero no te moleste.  
Candy – tenía planes, pero eso puede esperar – dijo más tranquila -.  
Neal – de verdad, que bien vamos – dijo gustosamente, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su coche rápidamente, no fuera que se arrepintiera. Candy subió al auto, que los niños veían con asombro, Neal arranco y se fueron.  
Neal – a donde te gustaría ir  
Candy – no lo sé, me da igual – claro que le daba igual Neal no era de su agrado.  
Neal - llego la donación.  
Ese era el punto, si lo que Neal quería era que Candy le agradeciera el favor,  
Candy – si gracias y si solo viniste a eso menor regresemos.  
Neal – no lo siento.  
Candy – tu disculpándote, eso es histórico – rio un poco –  
Neal -Ya estamos cerca del pueblo quieres comer algo.  
Candy –gracias está bien.  
Llegaron a un restaurant , bueno al más lujoso que tenía el pueblo, Neal se quería lucir con Candy, pero, ¿Qué hacia Neal en el pueblo lejos de Chicago?, ojala no estén su Madre y Elisa en el pueblo o también intentaran echarme de aquí pensaba Candy, entraron al lugar y Neal pidió la mejor mesa, se sentaron uno frente al otro, ambos esperaron para ordenar algo.  
Candy – solo agua por el momento.  
Neal – lo mismo.  
Candy – y bien a que debo el honor de tu visita – dijo sarcásticamente.  
Neal – mira se que no me he portado bien contigo en algunas ocasiones – reflexiono – bueno mas bien nunca.  
Candy – y luego que paso.  
Neal – Vine porque quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia, ya que fue por mi culpa que te quedaras sin trabajo.  
Candy – y bien ve al punto quieres.  
Neal – el tío Williams ya arreglo todo  
Candy – Albert – dijo sorprendida.  
Neal – si, el mismo ya puedes empezar a trabajar nuevamente en el hospital Santa Juana, sin ningún problema.  
Candy – y porque no vino el a decírmelo.  
Neal –yo le suplique que me dejara a mí decírtelo.  
Neal suplicando, Candy trato de imaginárselo pero no pudo le parecía increíble.  
Candy - Cómo se encuentra él.  
Neal - bien, esta en la casona de las rosas donde antes vivías con Anthony, yo vine con el pero me voy en la noche a Chicago, tengo que ayudar a papá con los negocios  
Candy -¿desde cuándo eres tan responsable? – decía desconcertada.  
Neal - desde que una chica me robo el corazón y me rechaza  
Candy – no empieces Neal, por favor  
Neal – el tío Williams, me pidió que te dijera que estará solo unos días, creo que se va de viaje si quieres ir a verlo antes de partir.  
Candy – Albert de viaje por supuesto que iré y ahora me puedes llevar al hogar.  
Neal – no quieres comer algo primero, se supone que a eso venimos no.  
Candy – está bien –decía mientras fruncía la nariz.  
Ordenaron algo y comieron en silencia, en ocasiones Neal trataba de platicar pero Candy terminaba tajantemente la plática, cuando terminaron Neal la llevo de regreso al hogar, antes de que saliera del coche Neal le dijo algo.  
Neal – te prometo que hare lo posible para que me quieras y te convertiré en mi esposa –la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él bruscamente e intento besarla, Candy lo empujo y le dijo.  
Candy – tu no cambias y es mejor que no te ilusiones, soy feliz así, bueno adiós y cuídate mucho – cerró la puerta de un empujón, se introdujo a la casa, luego camino a su dormitorio y se recostó en la cama, se puso a pensar en que pronto regresaría al trabajo y en que tenía que ver a Albert, claro aunque eso lo haría al día siguiente.  
Candy – tonto Neal, no se da por vencido - dijo en voz baja – yo nunca podre querer a nadie más yo solo amo a una persona – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahora abrazaba la almohada, cerró los ojos fuerte mente y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Entrada la tarde Terry se dirigió al teatro estaba listo para otra función , no había ido a casa de Susana como lo prometió, no tenía ánimos de nada, pensaba que diferente era Richar de ellas dos, tal vez porque Richar no era un obstáculo en su vida como lo era su hermana.  
Terry dio una gran actuación, muchas felicidades le decían todos pero él no los tomo en cuenta, se dirigió a su camerino, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, no esperaba esa visita, su rostro parecía confundido, quien había permitido que se metiera en su camerino, no parecía molesto, pero tampoco tan contento, cerró la puerta y espero a que su visitante hablara.  
Por otra parte Candy se había despertado de su larga siesta, pero seguía recostada no tenía muchos ánimos de comer pastel, ¿Qué estará haciendo Terry?, ¿habré hecho bien en dejarlo?, ¿Susana será feliz?, se cuestionaba, la carta de Terry había movido la fibras más hondas de su piel y también abrió mas la herida de su corazón. Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
John – Candy estas despierta.  
Candy – eh ¿Qué pasa John?  
John – no te queríamos molestar, pero cuando dormías llego una visita, la srita ponny me envió por ti, dice que espera que no te molestes, te aguardan en la oficina.  
Candy – no puede ser, porque no deja de insistir, es un necio pero ya me canso – decía mientras se dirigía a la oficina, siguió refunfuñando cuando entro en esta – Neal porque no dejas de molestar ya te dije que no….  
Candy se sorprendió cuando entro a la oficina y vio quien era su visita, sabia quien era a pesar de que le daba la espalda, pero que hacia ahí, con qué fin, no hacía mucho le escribió una carta, acaso tenía un problema.  
Hola Candy espero no molestarte y decepcionarte, dijo la visita con voz angustiante y dándole aun la espalda, el visitante miraba por la ventana ahora el oscuro cielo con una luna llena, srita salió de la habitación y le dijo a candy.  
Srita ponny – a veces el amor nos hace cometer locuras, que en muchas ocasiones tienen sus consecuencias buenas o malas, pero hay que aceptarlas, se compresiva y sobre todo buena amiga-cerró la puerta y Candy se quedo sola con su visita.

Continuará

Terry se sorprende cuando alguien lo visita después de la función, se van a su casa y empiezan a charlar dejando salir su dolor y tu le contarías tu historia a aun desconocido a CORAZON ABIERTO

Capitulo 118

A CORAZON ABIERTO

Terry volvió a mirar su camerino, si no había error era el suyo, sus cosas estaban donde las había dejado esperaba una explicación, no comprendía qué demonios hacia ahí, como que era ilógico tal vez se confundió de camerino. Terry no estaba dispuesto a que le robaran su tiempo no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para soportar a nadie es mas no se soportaba el mismo así que con su modo no tan amable dijo.

Terry – Creo que te equivocaste de camerino –su voz sonaba de un modo irritante – el de Karen es el de enfrente– en otras palabras vete y no me molestes –

Richar – Eso ya lo sé solo que no quiere verme, está un poco molesta así que me preguntaba si no habría problema en que tu y yo …

Terry – Un momento que quieres decir con eso de tu y yo –cuestiono sorprendido –

Richar – Bueno estaba pensado en que…

Terry – Pues hazme un favor no pienses y cuando salgas cierra la puerta –la irritabilidad en Terry era evidente no le gustaba incluir a nadie en su vida llena de soledad –

Richar – Sabes una cosa, los tipos como tú no son más que patanes –la dulce mirada del joven ahora se volvía severa y desafiante –

Terry –Mira niño tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

Richar – Pues te haría bien hablar con alguien no lo crees, para que saques toda la frustración que tienes, conoces a Sigmund Freud creo que te ayudaría mucho – dijo en son de burla, la comisura de sus labios dibujo una sonrisa que la reafirmaba–

Terry – Te crees muy gracioso no – dijo mientras se abalanzo contra el chico de hermosos ojos azul cielo, su puño estuvo a punto de chocar con la mandíbula de Richar pero la habilidad de este lo impidió, era la primera vez que alguien le detenía un golpe cuando se encontraba totalmente sobrio, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa – maldición como pudo ser…

Richar - No creas que no se defenderme, no eres el único que ha sufrido - Terry lo miro con sorpresa que había pasado a caso ya no era aquel hombre fuerte, no ahora era un hombre completamente débil, cansado y sin ganas de vivir – No creo que un hombre con tu aspecto le haga daño a nadie –le restregó en la cara –.

Terry por fin se armo de valor, volteo hacia el espejo que estaba en la pared, el cual estaba evitando desde hace varios meses, bien sabia que lo que vería no le gustaría, sería un duro golpe a su realidad, se dio cuenta de que realmente se veía peor de como se sentía , tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras debido a la ausencia de sueño, la barba empezaba a crecer, la blancura de su piel se tornaba amarillenta, los pómulos se marcaron mas, era evidente que no se alimentaba bien, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de que por lo poros de su cuerpo se escapaba el aroma del licor que había bebido, coloco sus manos también delgadas y pálidas sobre su rostro, a pesar del maquillaje que se había usado para la obra era evidente el deterioro que su físico había sufrió, ¿cuando fue que el sol se vio opacado por la penumbra?, ¿cuando fue que la muerte lo había sorprendido en vida?.

Terry - Por todos los cielos que aspecto tan deprimente tengo – su voz ahora sonaba perturbada por la sorpresa de ese Terry derrotado –

Richar – Parece que tú eras el único que no la había notado, suele suceder en ocasiones.

Terry – ¿Que es lo que quieres de mí? No crees que tenga suficiente con tu hermana.

Richar – La verdad es que discutí con Karen y no tengo muchos ánimos de pasar la noche en su casa y como no conozco más gente aquí, por eso pensé en ti no se tal vez ir a tomar un trago.

Terry - Bueno lo que sucede realmente no me apetece beber – Richar puso cara de desilusión – pero si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, tomarnos un café - por todos los cielos qué demonios acabas de decir se pregunto a sí mismo –

Richar – Me agrada esa idea tal vez me mude a tu departamento - dijo mientras veía la reacción de Terry-

Terry lo miro confundido que estaba pasando aquí apenas tenían unas cuantas horas de conocerse y este chico ya hablaba de mudarse con el acaso estaba loco, ¿Qué pretendía? Ser su amigo, si tal vez un amigo era lo que Terry necesitaba para poder sobrellevar su pena.

Richar – No te pongas así es broma, buscare un hotel.

Terry – Si gustas, yo creo que en mi departamento hay suficiente espacio para dos – dijo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su mal humor se había ausentado ante la presencia de Richar, no entendía a que se debía ni porque la presencia del chico ya no le molestaba como apenas hace unos instantes – voluble – se dijo en voz baja –

Richar – Perdón dijiste algo – Terry movió las manos en señal de negativa – bueno en ese caso tal vez te tome la palabra, la verdad es que no es muy agradable estar en casa de Karen, bueno aunque si es satisfactorio – dijo maliciosamente –

Terry – Si me permites necesito cambiarme solo serán unos minutos y nos vamos – Richar entendió a que se refería Terry así que se retiro pero antes de que este saliera Terry le dijo en un tono amable – Gracias – Richar le respondió con una sonrisa. En cuanto se encontró solo se hizo muchas preguntas ¿Por qué le abrió las puertas de su vida a ese chico? ¿Cuándo empezó a tener este aspecto? ¿Por qué nunca nadie le dijo lo patético que se veía? ¿Había hecho bien querer tener un amigo? ¿Porque tenía que ser precisamente el hermano de Susana? No encontró respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas solo se sintió un poco mas aliviado de todo el peso que su corazón estaba cargando, un leve presentimiento se apodero de él, siguió cambiándose de ropa y en un susurro dijo – será una noche larga.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos por las calles de Nueva York, Terry prefería caminar en lugar de conducir se le había hecho costumbre solo así podía despejar su mente de dolorosos recuerdos, pero esta ocasión ya no estaba solo, Richar era un tipo muy agradable en todos los aspectos, pero no paraba de hablar y hablar de Paris, de los pocos meses que le quedaban para graduarse. En el camino se toparon con algunas chicas que miraban coquetamente a esos dos chicos tan apuestos que no tenían ninguna compañía femenina, era curioso ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención, el trayecto a casa de Terry no fue largo como era habitual bueno con tan parlanchín acompañante cualquier distancia era corta, sobre todo el tiempo era menos agonizante y doloroso. Para cuando llegaron al departamento Terry tenía una perfecta descripción de todo Paris y de lo triste que era ver como la guerra consumía los alrededores.

Richar –Sabes una cosa, lo mejor de parís es mi padre – Terry lo miro confundido, no se suponía que su padre había muerto, aun así no lo cuestiono, saco de su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta, maldición como no me acorde eres un estúpido se dijo para sus adentros – bueno pasaremos o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche –sugirió Richar -.

Terry – Pasa disculpa el desorden – por dios Terry donde tenías la cabeza cuando no permitiste que hicieran el aseo, estaba avergonzado – es que no ha venido la sra que hace el aseo.

Richar – No esta tan mal – dijo serenamente aunque su expresión no concordó con lo que dijo – sabes esto es mas de hombres – sonrió –

Terry dejo su chaqueta en el perchero, lo mismo Richar aun atónito ante aquel desorden. Terry se dirijo a la cocina y preparo café todo esto transcurrió en silencio hasta que Terry volvió con 2 tazas en las manos fue entonces que Richar empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Richar – Vaya si que han sido noches largas –comento mientras señalaba unas botellas de licor que habían junto un pequeño sillón – ahora veo por qué no quisiste tomar un trago, bueno me imagino que vaciaste las licorerías, si que debes estar sufriendo, me imagino que no es fácil tu situación –

Terry – No entiendo de que me hablas –titubeo – mejor sígueme contando mas de ti – se sentó junto a la mesa, Richar también tomo asiento, quería entender a Terry pero primero necesitaba ganarse la confianza para que este hablara, estaba a punto de tomar la iniciativa cuando Terry le pregunto - ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa siendo tan joven? - .

Richar – Creo que te lo comente en casa de Karen, pero tal vez quieras detalles – Este sería el inicio para poder saber más de Terry, la curiosidad que tenia Richar sobre porque el actual novio de su hermana sufría tanto por otra chica lo tenía desconcertado -. Cuando tenía 2 años nació Susana, era pequeño pero tengo vagos recuerdos, mama ya no me prestaba atención, se la pasaba cuidando a mi hermana yo pase a un segundo plano –sonrió tristemente – nuestra situación económica era estable, pero al cumplir los 8 años mi padre murió en un accidente, mama no supo administrar el dinero y en poco tiempo se acabo, bueno al menos eso me hizo creer, yo empecé a trabajar a esa edad, conseguía dinero donde fuera, pero siempre honestamente, papa siempre me dijo que lo a un gran hombre lo respalda es la honradez, que es algo que te abre las puertas en cualquier lado, sabes tenía mucha razón – cerro los ojos como si un algún recuerdo volviera a su mente – trabaje casi 6 años hasta que cumplí los 14, desde chico me gusto la música sobre todo tocar el piano ese era mi gran sueño un sueño que se vio truncado para que mi hermana siguiera el suyo, quería ser actriz, todo lo que ganaba estaba destinado a Susana y sabes no me molestaba, solo que un día cuando regresaba a casa cansado de un largo día de trabajo oí como mi madre le decía a Susana que no se preocupara, que ella seria actriz a costa de mi esfuerzo y el de mi padre, ella había guardado el dinero que él dejo al morir, te imaginas cuantos años me la pase trabajando pensando en que estábamos en la ruina, no pude soportarlo así que le reproche a mi madre sus acciones, ella solo se limito a decir que lo hizo por Susana, si Susana siempre ella – sus ojos se cristalizaron con unas cuanta gotas que empezaban a opacar el azul cielo de sus ojos solo que él no permitió que estas cayeran por sus mejillas – consiguiendo todo lo que quiere a costa del dolor y es sacrificio de los demás-esa frase la remarco - no lo soporte y me fui de casa, vague unos meses por varios lugares, sabia ganarme la vida así que no pase hambre, pero si una gran soledad acompañada de dolor y odio hacia Susana, no había conseguido trabajo durante una semana y la verdad estaba muy hambriento – otro recuerdo inundo su mente - pase por un restaurant que había cerca del puerto, dos chicos acababan de robarle la cartera a un hombre, ellos tropezaron conmigo, eran menores que yo así que no me fue muy difícil quitarles la cartera, en ella había mucho dinero, por mi mente paso llevármela y no regresarla al hombre aquel, lo meditaba cuando de repente los chicos echaron a correr y la policía llego para detenerme. Yo quise explicar que regresaría la cartera pero no tuve oportunidad, el hombre estaba muy molesto y dijo que seguro yo era cómplice de aquellos niños, ya que era mayor pude pasar como jefe de la pandilla – sonrió – solo que cuando me acercaron a él y me miro a la cara se sorprendió, pidió que me soltaran yo caí al suelo de rodillas por que los policías me aventaron estaba muy temeroso no sabía que sería de mí, él dijo que yo no era el que le había arrebatado la cartera y pidió que se retiraran, me dejaron a solas con el ¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntaba ansioso, desesperado, Richar , Richar Marlowe le respondí asustado, mire aquí esta su billetera pensaba regresarla, estire la mano y se la di, estaba a punto de irme cuando me detuvo, me pregunto que si ya había comido algo, con pena conteste que no probaba bocado alguno desde hace varios días, me llevo a un restaurant la gente me miraba estaba sucio y con la ropa hecha arrapos, no tenía muy buena apariencia junto aquel hombre tan elegante, vestía de luto cuando lo conocí me dijo que tenía poco de haber perdido en un accidente a su único hijo, se lamentaba mucho que se hayan distanciado a causa de que él se pensaba casar de nuevo, la madre del chico murió cuando él era muy pequeño así que su tía se hizo cargo de él, me pregunto si yo tenía familia a lo que le respondí que si pero que era como si no existiera, te quieres ir conmigo me pregunto yo lo mire atónito no sabía qué hacer o decir, me iré a Francia no te gustaría viajar conmigo yo puedo arreglarlo todo si dices que sí, su tono de voz era suplicante, pero sabes una cosa yo no tuve miedo y le dije que si, su rostro se ilumino y de ahí en adelante mi vida cambio totalmente, es un gran hombre y su esposa también ambos me tratan como si yo realmente fuera su hijo, es por eso que lo llamo padre –lo dijo para aclararle ese punto a Terry pues había notado su expresión de duda cuando le dijo que lo mejor de Paris era su padre – bueno ahora te toca a ti contarme tu historia – Terry lo miro de reojo y desvió la vista hacia la taza de café –me gustaría saber cómo es que terminaste con Susana bueno ya sé cómo, más bien como es que dejaste a la chica que amas por Susana no logro entender esa parte ¿Crees que Susana se merezca este sacrificio tuyo?.

Terry no respondió se quedo mudo ante aquella pregunta, sabía que no encontraría respuesta alguna, durante muchos meses la había buscado sin éxito, su corazón adolorido no dejaba de cuestionárselo cada día, ese era su mayor tormento el no saber porque permitió que Candy se fuera a pesar de amarla intensamente ¿Por que sacrificarse por alguien que sabía que nunca llegaría amar? El rostro de Terry se vio opacado por la amargura de esas preguntas internas sabia que sus ojos azul verdoso estaban a punto de soltar una lluvia inmensa sobre sus mejillas, los cerraba con fuerza para no permitir escapar una sola gota pero fue inútil, la primera gota cristalina recorrió lentamente su rostro termino su trayecto en el borde de la barbilla y cayó sobre su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Richar lo miraba asombrado nunca había visto a un hombre contener tanto dolor, no sabía que decir, no pensó que Terry lo estuviera pasando tan mal pero sobretodo quería entenderlo. Se hizo un silencio prolongado un silencio de esos que lastiman los oídos cuando no hay nada.

Richar – Lo siento yo no quise…

Terry – La conocí en barco hace alguno años – exhalo no sabía cuánto había contenido la respiración –yo regresaba de un frio viaje de invierno. Esa noche había mucha bruma, me sentía solo, triste, recuerdo que lloraba cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, voltee para ver quién era y ahí estaba ella, con sus hermosos ojos mirándome, se dio cuenta que lloraba pero yo trate de disimularlo burlándome de ella, fue como un mágico momento nunca antes vivido, solo que alguien rompió la magia cuando la llamo, así que me fui a mi camarote créeme no pude dejar de pensar en ella toda la noche, al día siguiente la vi de nuevo en el puerto nuestras miradas se encontraron tan intensamente – sus seductores labios dibujaron una sonrisa – después me la volvía a topar en el hotel Savoy estaba acompañada de dos chicos me preguntaba cual de los dos era su pretendiente, ¿celos? jamás los había sentido y menos por una chica que acabara de conocer pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, sabes pase tantas cosas con ella, fue ganándose mi amistad, mi corazón, mi amor, hasta quedarse con mi vida entera – su voz empezaba a quebrarse en ella había demasiada tristeza y desesperación. Sus manos quedaron entre su melena castaña cuando las coloco sobre su cabeza, no pudo contener mas su llanto, dejo que el agua brotara de sus ojos, era como ver al mar embestido por una terrible tormenta parecía que jamás terminaría ¿Cuándo saldría de nuevo el sol? ¿Cuándo las aguas de su vida volverían a estar en calma? ¿Cuándo el abismal dolor desaparecería? – Maldición no sé cuando el amor dejo de ser algo maravilloso para convertirse en algo tan agonizante – lo dijo en un hilo de voz-

Richar – Terry no era mi intención – no Richar si esa era tu intención aunque no estabas preparado para esta situación, se decía a sí mismo – no me imagine que estuvieras sufriendo tanto, lo que quisiera entender es ¿Por qué?.

Terry - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?–contesto aun en medio de sollozos y todavía cabizbajo –

Richar – No entiendo si amas tanto a esa chica ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con Susana? No creo que merezca tanto sacrificio, es demasiado caro el precio que estas pagando por haberte salvado la vida no lo crees.

Terry miro a Richar sorprendido de que pensara de esa forma, no se suponía que era el hermano mayor de Susana, que tenia que velar por ella qué demonios estaba pasando en esa familia, la madre manipuladora, la hija obsesiva y el hermano despreocupado por el bienestar de su hermana acaso estaban locos o tal vez Richar solo quería …

Terry – No sé qué te propones con todo esto-

Richar – Solo quiero comprender un poco porque sacrificarse de ese modo por Susana, ella no se lo merece, es un ser muy egoísta al igual que mi madre y tú te has dejado manipular por ellas – la molestia de Richar se reflejaba en sus palabras-

Terry – No será que lo único que quieres es vengarte por lo que te hizo y solo me estas utilizando a mi – parecía que otra vez comenzarían a discutir – quieres convencerme para que deje a tu hermana, su sufrimiento te satis facería.

Richar – No, quiero que te des cuenta que tu sacrificio no vale la pena, no es posible que no lo puedas ver.

Terry - ¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto?

Richar – Yo sufrí mucho por ellas y me duele que no hayan cambiado nada, pero sobre todo que terceras personas la estén pasando mal.

Terry – Si pero es algo que le debo además ella salvo mi vida – parecía que lo decía a modo de reproche –

Richar – Si tú también sufres, pero realmente no me refería a ti – Terry lo miro aun con más confusión no dijo palabra alguna pero con la expresión de su rostro hizo la pregunta que Richar entendió claramente – Dime una cosa Terry realmente amas a esa chica – otra provocación – porque no me imagino cómo es que alguien a quien se le ama tanto se le hace sufrir de esa manera.

Terry – Y tú que sabes de nuestro sufrimiento, porque mejor no te largas de mi casa – se levanto furioso de la silla que hasta la derribo, se dirigió a la ventana, estaba que reventaba de coraje y dolor- no debí ofrecerte mi casa, todos los Marlowe son expertos en torturarme – el tono de su voz no dejo que la ofensa sonara tan fuerte – lárgate ya.

Richar – Terry mírame a los ojos y dime como te sientes – su voz tranquila hizo enfadar a Terry que ya no pudo más y dejo fluir todo lo que estaba guardando –

Terry - ¿quieres saber cómo me siento? Bien te lo diré –no dejo de mirar por la ventana – en veces me siento solo, es cuando más quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, estoy cansado de escuchar todas la noches el sonido de mis lágrimas, me pone mal saber que los mejores años de mi vida se han ido, a veces quiero decirle la verdad pero miro la expresión de sus ojos y más me derrumbo – se refería a Susana – hay veces que mis peores verdugos son los sueños, me siento indefenso como un niño entre sus brazos – de nuevo Susana – que no se puede liberar de ellos, en muchas ocasiones me siento enfadado con ella y tengo que salir a llorar a otra parte.

Richar – Terry mírame por favor – volvió a insistir – no tienes porque ocultar tu dolor.

Terry – La necesito tanto, mas esta noche hoy más que nunca, ella es lo único que me hace fuerte nuestros lazos no se romperán jamás nos tendrán unidos siempre aunque solo en esencia, creímos que hacíamos lo correcto, pero parece que nos equivocamos, me lamento que no podremos estar juntos hasta el final, su amor es como una sombra para mí, todo el tiempo estoy en total oscuridad, todo esto es como una maldita bomba que está a punto de estallar, solo una vez me he enamorado y ya nada puedo hacer. Para mí siempre será de noche, alguna vez hubo una luz en mi vida pero ahora solo quedo una total oscuridad que acompaña al amor que jamás Susana obtendrá – al decir estas últimas palabras sintió una mano en su hombro que le brindaba el apoyo en silencio, el volteo miro a Richar, como niño se hecho en sus brazos para desahogar la pena que tenia a corazón abierto, Richar no dijo nada y como si fuera un amigo de años dejo que Terry intentara sanar su pena –

En el hogar las luces de la oficina seguían encendidas la visita que Candy recibió al parecer todavía se encontraba ahí.

Candy –Por dios ¿Por qué de esta manera? Sé que lo amabas pero no creo que haya sido lo correcto, nunca pensaste en las consecuencias no solo sufres tu ahora dime que les espera en un futuro, no me explico cómo… - interrumpió la última frase al ver el rostro triste de su amiga –

Paty – Los siento tanto pero ya no hay modo de arrepentirse yo nunca me imagine que algo así pasaría y mucho menos que el se iría para siempre, he venido contigo porque eres mi amiga a nadie más le puedo decir esto. Candy por favor ayúdame que le diré a mis padres, no quiero que culpen a la abuela Martha – la preocupación invadía su rostro –

Candy – Paty ya pensaremos en algo – un recuerdo se vino a su mente – Albert

Paty – No le podemos decir a él ¿Qué pensara de mí? – la culpa la invadió -

Candy – Que eras una chica enamorada, Paty el nos puede ayudar, además está en  
Lakewood lo iré a ver en estos días.

Paty – Gracias Candy eres muy buena amiga – Candy le sonrió, Paty conocía muy bien a Candy sabía que algo le pasaba así que le pregunto - y tu como estas Candy, has sabido algo de Terry – fue directo al punto –

Candy – Si hace poco llego una carta de el – inconscientemente se llevo las manos al pecho como si eso calmara el dolor que sentía – fue de lo más triste nunca me imagine lo mucho que está sufriendo, me siento tan culpable por ello ¿Cómo ayudarle a olvidar? ¿Cómo sanar las heridas? – la chica empezaba llorar amargamente – perdóname Paty ya no quiero hablar de eso, no lo soporto me pone muy mal – Paty se acerco y la abrazo –

Paty - Yo perdí a Stear de la forma más cruel que jamás me imagine pero me quede con lo mejor de él gracias a la decisión que tome, Candy tu deberías buscar tu felicidad.

Candy – Egoísta – dijo entre lagrimas, su amiga la miro sorprendida – eso sería si busco a Terry y lo alejo de Susana.

Paty – No Candy – puso los ojos en blanco – la egoísta es ella además tu no le estarías quitando nada, tu y Terry eran novios desde el colegio – le recordó – ella conocía de tu existencia y aun así no le importo.

Candy – Si pero será feliz mientras Terry este con ella – un cuchillazo a su corazón -.

Paty – No creo que sea feliz, ninguno de los tres es feliz – Candy observo a su amiga no entendía cómo es que llego a esa conclusión – tu no lo ves así porque están involucrada pero si miraras atreves de otros ojos te darías cuenta de eso. Tu sufres por no poder estar con Terry, lo mismo le sucede a el por no estar contigo, pero la peor parte es para ella, porque a pesar de tener a Terry sabe que no la ama como a ti, lo tiene en presencia pero no en esencia, lo puede tocar y mirar pero no sabe lo que piensa, bueno al menos sabe que ella no es la que ocupa sus pensamientos, tu sabes que él te sigue amando, ella no tiene posibilidad alguna, se sentirá desesperada por no poder luchar con un fantasma que ronda por completo el alma de Terry, es difícil lidiar con alguien que sabes que existe pero no está presente – Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de oír en boca de Paty, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que la peor parte seria para Susana, conociendo a Terry no sería muy fácil la convivencia con él en esta situación, si Susana era quien peor la habría pasado todos esto meses – Candy ha sido una noche muy larga piensa en lo que te dije sana esa herida en tu corazón, tu sabes cómo solo es cuestión de decidirse.

Paty se retiro estaba cansada del viaje, Candy se quedo sola meditando, un suspiro ahogado salido de su pecho que seguía doliendo, por su mente pasaron miles de interrogantes y ¿si todavía hubiera posibilidad? ¿Tal vez aun había tiempo? Solo era cuestión de decidirse. La ultima luz que iluminaba la casa se fue extinguiendo poco a poco tal vez Candy había decidido retirarse a descansar o tal vez se quedo a oscuras mientras seguía pensado en aquel amor que sabia suyo y que estaría disponible en el momento en que ella quisiera tomarlo. Los meses que transcurrieron después de la separación la habían hecho madurar, ser más objetiva con las cosas ahora ya no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de chiquilla enamorada eso es lo que la había detenido para no salir corriendo a buscarlo después de la carta recibida. La ventana se abrió ante los primeros rayos rosáceos del sol sobre la colina, Candy apreciaba aquel amanecer cuando una leve ventisca alboroto los rizos de su cabello, cerró los ojos y claramente oyó como el viento susurro en su oídos el dulce nombre de su amado, Terry.

Continuara….

Un viaje inesperado para Candy, un regalo muy costoso para Terry, los enfrentaran a cada uno con los FANTASMAS DEL PASADO


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 119

FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

Tres días habías transcurrido desde que Terry abrió su corazón ante Richard, era realmente extraña la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas, el modo en que se habían hecho amigos en tan solo unos días, Terry deposito su confianza en él, tanto que le abrió las puertas de su casa durante su estancia en Nueva York. Richard no dudo en aceptar la oferta de Terry, traslado de casa de Karen sus cosas a la de su nuevo amigo. Esos días pudieron haber sido monótonos como siempre en la vida de Terry pero con la compañía del hermano de Susana todo era muy distinto, que ironía del destino ponerle precisamente en su camino a ese chico. Era una mañana tranquila Richard hizo el desayuno, se dio cuenta de que Terry no era muy buen cocinero, cocino jamón con huevos, pan, café, ambos quedaron satisfechos solo les restaba el café que decidieron tomar tranquilamente, Terry no dejaba de mirar a Richard tan apacible y sereno un gran hombre en comparación con aquellas mujeres que le había hecho la vida imposible. Richard se dio cuenta de la mirada de Terry a pesar de que este intentaba cubrirla con el diario que tenía en las manos, el chico rubio le comento a Terry.

Richard – Terry sé que soy apuesto pero me puedes dejar de ver de esa forma – sus hermosos labios dibujaron una sonrisa –

Terry – Lo siento – dijo cuando se vio descubierto – es que me recuerdas a alguien.

Richard – Así y puedo saber a quién – seguía sonriendo – espero que no sea a tu chica ja, ja, ja.

Terry – no digas tonterías – aunque sabía que era hermano de Susana parecía que no tenían nada en común, ni emocionalmente ni físicamente – me recuerdas a alguien pero no logro ubicar a quien – el modo en que lo dijo parecía cuestionarse el mismo –

Richard –Sabes una cosa, sigo insistiendo en lo mismo – le dio un sorbo a su taza de café –

Terry – Se nota que no quieres a tu hermana – se dio cuenta del giro que la conversación tendría –

Richard – No es que no la quiera, solo que no es muy justo lo que está haciendo contigo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no dudaría en buscarla, pero tú eres tan… dejémoslo así - Terry no respondió solo apretó los ojos con fuerza – Terry no te da miedo que alguien llegue a su vida y te robe su amor – supo que no era la pregunta correcta cuando vio como Terry abrió los ojos de golpe –

Terry dejo el diario que leía, miro fríamente a Richard enarcando una ceja, bajo la mirada, la expresión de su rostro se volvió amarga, la leve alegría que había en su rostro se esfumo como la espuma de mar que es alejada de la orilla por la embestida de las olas, sus manos que ahora están colocadas sobre sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza, dio un suspiro y por fin respondió a la pregunta de su amigo que por cierto le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Terry – Se merece ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo – su voz reflejaba la tristeza que esa idea le embargaba –

Richard – No te entiendo, amándola como lo amas y prefieres sacrificarte por alguien que no lo merece.

Terry –Estoy en deuda con Susana, si no fuera por ella tal vez yo estuviera muerto – una sepulcral idea paso por su mente –ella sacrifico su vida por mi es lo menos que se merece, no puedo dejarla sola.

Richard –Algo oculta, si la conocieras mejor, te darías cuenta de eso, a pesar de no haberla visto tantos años no se me olvida esa expresión en sus ojos de culpabilidad, cuando éramos niños siempre sabia por su mirada que algo había hecho, ayer que la vi tenía esa misma mirada.

Terry – Tú sí que estás loco yo no veo nada – resoplo en su melena oscura – solo veo una gran tristeza y todo es por mi culpa – tomo el diario que había puesto sobre la mesa y le dijo a Richard – Te puedo pedir un favor – su amigo que asintió con la cabeza – ya no hagas preguntas tan estúpidas – decía mientras le aventaba el diario a Richard que muy hábilmente rescato antes de que cayera al piso –

Richard – El loco eres tú solo te hago ver que es algo que puede llegar a suceder, mas si ella es tan encantadora y maravillosa como dices. Yo no dudaría en enamorarla - un comentario fuera de lugar que por supuesto a Terry ya no le gusto y fulmino a Richard con la mirada – no te enojes fue solo un decir, pero no dudes que podría llegar otro que lo haga – Terry se quedo mudo ante la observación de su amigo que se atrevió a preguntar - ¿ya me lo dirás? O todavía será un misterio la identidad de la chica que te tiene así –

Terry – Me reservo ese derecho solo para mí – por su tono de voz parecía molesto –

Richard –Esta bien – decidió cambiar el tema – mejor veamos que nuevas noticias hay aquí – comenzó a leer el diario –

Los encabezados hablaban de la guerra, de lo peor que estaban las cosas dia con dia , pero esas noticias no fueron las causantes de que los ojos azul cielo de Richard se abrieran de esa forma, Terry noto la expresión de su amigo cuando lo miro de rejo.

Richard – Vaya que mal, hasta en las mejores familias pasan estas cosas – susurro mientras deposito el diario sobre la mesa – bueno me voy tengo algo que hacer te veré por la tarde, tomo su chaqueta y salió dejando una gran curiosidad en Terry que en cuanto se quedo solo tomo el diario y leyó la nota que tanto había asombrado a Richard.

La noticia le cayó de sorpresa a Terry, pues hacia mucho que no leía los diarios, no se enteraba de lo que acontecía su alrededor, fue un golpe duro, muy amargo, parecía que ahora tenía una razón más para buscarla, como le gustaría poder apoyarla en estos momentos, pero solo se limito a dejar el periódico de donde lo tomo, abandono su departamento, desconcertado y triste. Sobre la mesa quedaron dos tazas de café media vacías y el diario en una página de sociales con un encabezado grande y en letras negras que dictaba de esta forma:

A TRES MESES DE LA MUERTE DE ALISTER CORNWELL

El sonido que el papel hizo sobre el escritorio sobresalto al hombre rubio de cabello largo, sabía que ella estaba molesta y que le reprocharía sobre cómo se manejaron las cosas. Pero que otro remedio tendrían para arreglar el asunto tan rápidamente.

Candy – No lo puedo creer – la molestia se apoderaba de sus palabras – yo pensé que sería de otro modo.

Albert – Es lo mejor que se pudo hacer, ya sabes cómo es la tía abuela – alzo los hombros en señal de resignación – no quería que un escándalo de este tipo manchara el apellido Andley.

Candy – Es una vieja testaruda y egoísta que solo piensa en su buen nombre, cómo si lo que hubiera sido un delito lo que hizo Paty.

Albert – Lo sé Candy pero dime de qué otro modo se podía solucionar si Stear está muerto.

Candy - Lo que más me sorprende es que tú hayas aceptado – sabia que Albert tenía razón pero no dejaba de sentirse decepcionada -.

Albert – Sabes que si hubiera otro modo yo nunca aceptaría, solo que con tan poco tiempo no veo como se podría ayudar a Paty –

Candy – De acuerdo lo acepto – dijo derrotada - a todo esto me gustaría saber cómo fue que se hicieron las cosas.

Albert – Candy se que no estarás de acuerdo con lo que voy a decirte – hizo una pasa – muchas veces el tener un buen apellido y unos cuantos millones en el banco te dan un gran poder acompañado de influencia en una sociedad como esta.

Candy - ¿Qué? acaso me estás diciendo que tuviste que comprar a la gente, por dios Albert tú no eres así – no cabía de la impresión –

Albert – Eres joven Candy, algún día te veras en la necesidad de recurrir a tu apellido y dinero.

Candy – Eso jamás sucederá, al menos que sea por una buena causa – esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para observar a través de ella el jardín donde florecían la rosas a finales del mes de mayo –

Albert – Yo también lo recuerdo de vez en cuando – sabía que Candy estaba recordando a Anthony así que se acerco a la ventana para quedar junto a ella – cada que florecen las rosas me imagino que está aquí – sus ojos reflejaban la melancolía – si viviera estaría por cumplir los veintiuno.

Candy – Me pregunto que habría sido de mi vida si él no hubiera muerto, tal vez jamás habría puesto un pie en Londres, nunca lo hubiera conocido – la mano izquierda de su amigo limpio las lagrimas que sus verdes esmeraldas dejaban fluir atreves de sus mejillas, Albert sabia a quien se refería cuando menciono Londres –

El la abrazo para consolarla, sabía que eso no haría que ella olvidara pero sí que calmara al menos un poco el dolor que sentía, el era como su hermano mayor, podía confiarle sus cosas, siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para reanimarla.

Candy – Albert me siento tan mal, no sabes el remolino de sentimientos que hay dentro de mí.

Albert – No creas que no me doy cuenta, se que con lo de Paty no hemos podido hablar, ahora puedes desahogarte pecosa.

Candy estuvo a punto de decirle lo de la carta de Terry pero solo se limito a llorar, para descargar el dolor que le aprisionaba el corazón. Por su parte Albert se imaginaba que todo el asunto de paty había movido los sentimientos de Candy y por ello estaba tan melancólica. Después de derramar sus lágrimas por un breve periodo se tranquilizo para poder seguir conversando con su amigo ya que todavía tenía una duda que él debía aclarar.

Candy – Lo siento Albert es que con todo esto no sé que me paso – claro que sabías que había pasado, la carta de Terry, el asunto de Paty, el recuerdo de Anthony, sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos – dime una cosa Albert como esta ese asunto de que te vas a caso tus negocios no pueden esperar un tiempo, recuerda como están las cosas en Europa, no temes que te pueda pasar algo nuevamente.

Albert – Candy se que te preocupas pero tengo que ir a Francia, después a Suiza ya sabes asuntos de negocios.

Candy - ¡Francia! Dijiste – casi grito – no creo que sea buena idea.

Albert – Tengo que viajar a Paris, la familia contratara un nuevo abogado, hay que investigarlo primero.

Candy – Pero - titubeo – hay gente que se puede encargar de eso, no veo porque tu tengas que arriesgar solo para saber si ese abogado te conviene o no. Además en este país hay mucho no tienes que ir tan lejos, por favor Albert no quiero que te pase nada no vayas – el solo hecho de pensar en que le pudiera pasar algo a su amigo le aterraba –

Albert – Candy que has pensado del trabajo –ella lo miro confundida – no me mires así, bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando – la joven seguía sin contestar nada – dime una cosa Candy ya no piensas ejercer tu profesión, no te gustaría prepararte mejor para salvar más vidas – cuestionaba a Candy que seguía sin comprender nada - ¿Te gustaría viajar a parís conmigo? – Candy miro con desconcierto a Albert, había oído bien dijo Paris y como para que tengo yo que ir a Paris se pregunto a sí misma, no entendía nada pero tampoco pidió un explicación, así que Albert tomo la iniciativa, en sus delicadas y suaves manos puso un sobre ahora estaba más confundida.

Candy - ¿Qué es esto Albert? – dijo mientras tomaba el sobre –

Albert – Si no lo abres no te enteraras – estaba a la expectativa de que la chica se decidiera a abrir el sobre, Candy lo abrió y comenzó a leer sus ojos verdes aumentaron su tamaño conforme seguía la lectura del contenido del sobre.

Candy – Albert pero que es todo esto, es una broma verdad.

Albert – No Candy es en serio y me gustaría que aceptaras por favor.

Candy – Pero es demasiado, además yo tenía planeado regresar al Santa Juana.

Albert – Por eso no te preocupes yo hable con el doctor Leonard y el está de acuerdo, dice que será de gran ayuda, además acompañarías a Paty hasta Londres. No la dejaras sola en este momento verdad ¿Qué dices? –decía mientras observaba el rostro atónito de su amiga –

Candy – ¿un traslado? – su voz sonó preocupada

Albert - Iras a Paris a trabajar a uno de los mejores hospitales que hay, aprenderás nuevas técnicas es una gran oportunidad.

Candy – Albert eso lo puedo aprender aquí, además hay guerra no creo que sea seguro.

Albert – No lo puedo creer Candy White Andley esta dudando, vamos Candy Paris aun es un sitio seguro además una oportunidad como esta no la encontraras aquí.

Candy no podía creer con que serenidad hablaba Albert, el por poco pierde la vida en Europa, lamentablemente Stear no corrió con la suerte de Albert, no entendía porque se empeñaba en regresar a esos lugares donde no había pasado buenos momentos, había cosas muy dolorosas para ambos, tampoco tenía idea de que Paty pensara en regresar a Londres, claro era su tierra natal lo más seguro es quisiera que su… alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Albert –Bien que dices vas con nosotros – le dijo intentando animarla –

Candy – Dime Albert como es que quieres ir a un sitio del cual no tienes muy buenos recuerdos.

Albert – Candy se que es difícil pero que hay que enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, no podemos vivir con los miedos que alguna vez nos atormentaron – su voz sonaba con mucha seguridad típico de el - no voy a dejar de vivir por eso y creo que tu tampoco deberías dejar escapar las oportunidades que te brindan, ¿no lo crees?

Candy permaneció en silencio unos minutos, Albert solo la miraba sabia que se estaba peleando consigo misma para tomar una decisión, hasta que por fin hablo.

Candy – Esta bien Albert iré a Paris a trabajar a ese hospital, pero te advierto que solo es por prepararme.

Albert – Lo sé Candy y no sabes lo feliz que me haces, es un trato – le extendió la mano a la chica que correspondió con el mismo gesto mientras le guiñaba el ojo-.

Candy - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Albert – Candy – titubeo un poco no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera la otra parte del viaje – nos vamos el sábado de la próxima semana, todavía tienes tiempo de preparar tus maletas.

Candy – Tengo una duda – Albert la miro sabía lo que se avecinaba ante la pregunta que estaba por hacerle la chica – de donde zarparemos.

Albert – Bueno Candy antes de que te lo diga te recuerdo que el trato está hecho y no acepto negativas, ella le sonrió – ahora que está aclarado eso, tu sabes que soy un hombre de negocios y antes de partir tengo que arreglar algunas cosas es por ello que he decidido que zarparemos de ahí –

Candy – Ya Albert no te andes con rodeos – decía mientras tomaba con sus delgadas manos un vaso con agua que se llevo a los labios –

Albert – Nueva York – dijo mientras observaba la reacción de Candy, que empezó a toser como si el agua que acababa de beber se le hubiera ido a la cabeza -.

Candy – No juegues así Albert, acaso quieres me ahogue.

Albert – No es un juego Candy lo dije en serio.

Candy – Pero no puedo – titubeo – es que... bueno yo… - no pudo terminar ninguna frase.

Albert – Lo sé Candy perdóname – se sintió culpable al ver el pánico que dibujo el rostro de la chica –

Candy - ¡Oh Albert! No te sientas culpable pero mejor que tú sabe lo que ocurrió en mi última visita a Nueva York.

Albert – Candy creí que lo habías superado, no puedes vivir en el pasado, tienes que enfrentar de frente la vida Candy – su tono de voz comenzaba a subir – no me digas que ya no iras con nosotros, no me hagas sentir mal.

Candy – Claro que iré Albert fue un trato no – Por dios Candy que estás diciendo pensó para sus adentros–

Albert – Estas segura no será muy duro para ti.

Candy – Bueno quien te entiende quieres que vaya o no – lo dijo muy segura –

Albert – Claro que si – le sonrió a la chica aunque se dio cuenta de la preocupación que había en sus ojos – Candy quiero que sepas que … - alguien toco a la puerta para avisarle a Albert que tenia un telegrama –

Candy – Me voy, les tengo que decir a la srita Ponny y a la Hermana Maria que me voy de viaje.

Albert – Esta bien Candy, te veré luego –contesto mientras leía el telegrama –

Candy abordo el automóvil que aguardaba por ella, ya no quiso discutir con Albert sabia que tarde que temprano la convencería de ir a Paris, claro no sin antes de hacer una breve escala en Nueva York, solo de pensar en que el estaba ahí, como iba a controlarse para no salir corriendo a buscarlo. Se llevo las manos al rostro, comenzó a llorar, el chofer solo la observo, como le aterraba la sola idea de estar en la misma ciudad que él, sobre todo le aterraba el no poder evitar buscarlo en cuanto pusiera un pie en la ciudad. Candy no te queda otra cosa más que enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, el pasado no se puede remediar por lo cual no podemos vivir en el, solo nos queda luchar por el presente para lograr un mejor futuro, se dijo la joven así misma, mientras el auto seguía su marcha miro por el espejo retrovisor la casona que dejaba atrás y ese hermoso jardín de rosas.

Candy – Samuel – se dirigió al chofer – por favor lléveme al cementerio – el asintió con la cabeza - gracias Samuel – en un largo y melancólico suspiro dejo escapar de sus dulces labios un nombre – Anthony – sus ojos parecían observar el paisaje, pero su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar del pasado abrumador que aun dolía –

Terry llamo a la puerta de aquella casa tan grande como lujosa, una empleada del servicio abrió y lo dejo pasar.

Terry – Le puede avisar que estoy aquí por favor, estaré en el despacho – la empleada subió por la escaleras mientras el joven se dirigía a una habitación, el resplandeciente sol de mayo se filtraba por los ventanales, en el lugar había varios libreros con una enorme cantidad de piezas de teatro, Terry se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesita donde ya hacían varias licoreras, tomo una se sirvió un trago de whisky, le dio un sorbo necesitaba algo fuerte, la noticia del periódico le impacto demasiado, se sentó en el sofá de caoba que estaba junto a la mesita, con la copa en una mano mientras la otra se postraba en su frente, su larga y oscura cabellera caía sobre su camisa blanca, tenía el rostro desencajado, no podía ocultar su tristeza y preocupación.

Maldición ¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿Cómo sucedió? Lo que habrá sufrido ella y yo que no puedo ir a buscarla – pensaba para sí mismo, ahora su cabeza ya hacia recargada en el respaldo del sofá, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

Eleonor – Me puedes decir quién robo ese suspiro –dijo mientras le daba un beso sobre su cabellera castaña –

Terry – Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, yo no sé para que me lo preguntas

Eleonor – Terry no deberías de ser tan grosero cuando respondes – le quito el vaso de las manos y lo puso sobre el escritorio – sabes que esto no te hace bien Terry.

Terry – No me digas y también me darás de comer en la boca o me agarraras a nalgadas – dijo sarcásticamente y burlándose.

Eleonor – Basta Terry – dijo con voz dura – si no quieres que te trate como un adolecente malcriado compórtate como hombre – Terry la miro fríamente – Eres imposible Terry, por favor no quiero pelear contigo, si te pedí que vinieras es porque quiero que me acompañes a un lugar que quiero conozcas.

Terry se levanto del sofá, le ofreció el brazo a su madre, ella pidió su bolso a una empleada del servicio, se dirigió del brazo de su hijo al automóvil, el chofer estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Terry lo detuvo ya que el mismo le abrió la puerta a su madre.

Eleonor – Gracias cariño – le sorprendió el gesto de Terry ya que pensaba se había molestado con ella –

Terry – Me dirás a donde vamos.

Eleonor – Es una sorpresa.

Terry – Mamá ya estoy grandecito para las sorpresas no lo crees.

Eleonor – No desesperes Terry.

En el auto reinaba el silencio, Eleonor no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Terry por su parte estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, un agradable aroma capto la atención del joven.

Terry – Orquídeas – dijo mientras su rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa, Eleonor asintió con la cabeza – es mi aroma preferido.

Eleonor – No lo sabía, siempre pensé que eran las rosas.

Terry – Pues te equivocas madre, se nota que te falta mucho por conocerme.

El carro negro en el que viajaban fue llegando a un lugar que Terry conocía bastante bien aunque realmente no sabía que hacían ahí.

Terry – Manhattan, me puedes decir que hacemos aquí.

Eleonor – Ya casi llegamos amor – Terry puso cara de fastidio, pasaron por Washington Square Park entonces reconoció nuevamente la calle a la que se dirigían.

Terry – La 5ta avenida, acaso visitaremos a algún amigo millonario tuyo –

Ella no respondió, el prefirió observar la catedral de San Patricio que lucía más hermosa de lo habitual, con ese estilo neo – gótico que le encantaba a Terry que fugazmente se imagino saliendo de ella habiendo desposado a una hermosa chica de ojos verde esmeralda, su fugaz fantasía se vio cortada de tajo cuando su madre le hablo.

Eleonor – Llegamos Terry

El auto se detuvo en una mansión que aparentemente se encontraba deshabitada, la fachada de la casa era muy parecido a la catedral, pero Terry no comprendía aun que estaban haciendo ahí, cuando salieron del auto se dirigieron a la escalinata que los llevaría hasta la puerta.

Eleonor – Me harías el favor – decía mientras le daba una llave que obviamente eran de la mansión, Terry la tomo y abrió la puerta.

Como lo sospechaba la casa estaba deshabitada, aunque estaba toda amueblada aparentemente alguien se mudaría pronto, sus expresivos ojos se abrieron ante semejante belleza.

Terry – Es hermosa madre

Eleonor – Te gusta – pregunto ella –

Terry – Claro es muy afortunado el dueño, no siempre se puede apreciar arquitectura como esta pero ¿me dirás que hacemos aquí?

Eleonor – No te lo imaginas – le sonrió –

Terry - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Ya basta de este juego y explica que hacemos aquí

Eleonor – Terry, tomo asiento por favor – tomo una campana la hizo sonar, una mujer como de unos 50 años apareció de la nada –

Sra Rose – Diga usted señora –

Eleonor – Por favor traiga una taza de té para mí y tu Terry – El movió el dedo índice en señal de negativa, la sra Rose se retiro –

Terry – Ahora me doy cuenta, que tonto soy.

Eleonor ¿Qué dijiste?

Terry – Esta muy linda tu nueva adquisición madre, pero si piensa que me vendré a vivir contigo estas muy equivocada, sabes que me gusta vivir solo, independiente, no quiero que empiecen las habladurías, no sea que se manche tu buen nombre – su último comentario fue sarcástico –

Eleonor – Si tienes razón en que deseo que la ocupes, pero en algo te equivocas – Terry enarco una ceja en modo interrogante –

Terry – ahora sí que no entiendo.

Eleonor – En realidad la compramos para ti, es un regalo y no aceptamos un no como respuesta – Terry miro sorprendido a su madre – mi hijo tu siempre has vivido bien y no nos gusta la forma en la que vives ahora.

Terry – Y que tienes contra mi forma de vida – se levanto del sofá parecía que iría en ese instante pero su madre lo detuvo –

Eleonor – Espera no lo mal interpretes – en respuesta él le aventó la mano y la miro desafiante –

Terry – Gracias madre pero no puedo aceptar, no quiero que digan que necesito de ti para poder darme estos lujos, ya una vez rechacé la ayuda de papá como para que ahora acepte la… un momento dijiste ¿compramos?

Eleonor –Terry por favor escúchame, no quiero que te alteres – lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo hizo que se sentara junto a ella, estaba asustada no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo que estaba a punto de decirte –

Eleonor – Terry alguien ha estado muy preocupado por ti, me pidió que te buscara un mejor lugar donde vivir.

Terry – No me digas que ahora tengo que agradecerle al Duque de Grand chéster su buena acción.

Eleonor –Tu padre solo quiere ayudarte, se preocupa por ti.

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, es fue un buen chiste Eleonor – ella sabía que estaba molesto pues solamente la llamaba así cuando su mal genio salía a relucir – si realmente me hubiera querido ayudar lo había hecho cuando se lo pedí en Londres para que no echaran a Candy del colegio, si él hubiera intervenido yo no estaría separado de ella y pasando todo este martirio.

Eleonor – Terry se que te hemos hecho demasiado daño pero entiende nos preocupas.

Terry – Y con una casa quieren absolver sus culpas –

Eleonor – Hay cosas que tú no sabes y creo que es tiempo de decírtelas.

Terry – Cállate ya Eleonor, que pretendes que le bese los pies a las dos personas que más daño me han hecho, tu no sabes lo que es vivir con el dolor de tantos años, con esos fantasmas que me atormentan, con esos errores que tu y el cometieron, que ahora recaen sobre mí, el asco de ser humano que soy es gracias a ustedes, lo único bueno que tenía mi vida se perdió el invierno pasado – le gritaba a su madre –

Alguien le ordeno que se callara desde la escalera, el rostro del chico se endureció, su mirada penetrante, furiosa se descargaron sobre esa figura que descendía poco a poco por la escalera, sus puños se cerraron, las venas sobresaltaban en su piel blanca parecía que se reventarían, su mirada desafiante llena de odio, resentimiento asustaron a su madre, era como una pistola cargada solo un jalón al gatillo necesitaba para descargar todo lo que en su ser habitaba.

Terry - ¿Qué haces aquí? No te quedo claro que jamás te quería volver a ver – dijo de modo despectivo –

Eleonor – ¡Cálmate Terry! –su voz estaba cargada de pánico –

El ambiente que reinaba en aquella casa había hecho que se tornara fúnebre, solo se podía respirar el odio, el dolor la desesperación, la angustia de un joven y adolorido corazón. El mismo demonio le hubiera temido a Terry ante aquella cruel y fría mirada. Pero aquella persona que se postro frente a él ni siquiera mostraba rasgo alguno de miedo.

Continuará…

Terry se ve envuelto en una situación llena de reclamos, confesiones y hasta coqueteos que lo llevaran a vivir una extraña RECONSILIACION.

Capítulo 120

RECONSILIACION

Terry mantuvo su postura, aquel hombre ya no le intimidaba, ahora se sentía fuerte, capaz de no bajar la cabeza, su orgullo era como una gran muralla y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie la derribara.

Terry – Ya no me intimidas – dijo acercando su rostro y cuerpo erguidos, era evidente que en este tiempo su complexión y su estatura habían cambiado –

Duque G – Yo nunca quise que me tuvieras miedo, sino respeto.

Terry – no cree usted Duque que eso se gana – dijo secamente dando a entender que no bajaría la guardia –

Eleonor – Terry deberías tranquilizarte – quiso calmarlo –

Terry – Muy linda sorpresa Eleonor me has alegrado el día – eso era un reproche –

Eleonor – Terry hijo yo solo quería…

Duque G – No tienes por qué disculparte – decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella, Terry lo miro sorprendido cuando tomo la mano de su madre quien también se sorprendió ante aquella caricia-

Eleonor – Que es lo que haces – quiso retirar su mano pero él no lo permitió –

Duque G – Recuerda el motivo de esta reunión.

Terry – Me pueden explicar que es todo esto o mejor me retiro para que sigan con sus coqueteos - sus palabras tan directas hicieron reaccionar a sus padres –

Duque G – Siéntate Terry – había sonado como una orden, una orden que Terry no estaba dispuesto a tolerar así que no hizo caso y se quedo de pie–

Terry – Ya no puedes ordenarme, si no lo recuerdas estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Duque G – Precisamente porque se supone – dijo remarcando ese "se supone" – que ya eres un hombre es que queremos hablar contigo.

Terry – Así ¿de qué?, de cómo hacer que un hijo deteste a sus padres, de cómo no me ayudaste a evitar que echaran a Candy del colegio o de que no merezco tu titulo de Duque.

Duque G – Déjate de sarcasmos quieres.

Terry – Sabes que los errores que ustedes cometieron pesan sobre mí.

Duque G – Precisamente porque sabemos que nuestras malas decisiones te afectaron es que estamos ambos aquí, Terry entiende no queremos que cometas los mismos errores que nosotros, se lo que sufres por la separación con Candy – Terry miro a su madre sabia que ella entero al Duque de todo –

Terry - ¿Cómo pudiste madre?

Duque G – Lo hizo porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

Terry – Si claro, como lo estuvo durante casi once años que no me vio.

Duque G – Durante esos años tu madre siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, solo que nunca te dije nada, ella escribía frecuentemente para saber de ti – Terry se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando – en la habitación principal encontraras las pruebas de lo que te digo.

Terry – Claro – sonrío irónicamente – también me dirás que tu escribías para saber de mi – no dejaba de ser sarcástico –

Eleonor – Así es Terry tu padre siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti, el me escribía para saber cómo estabas, todo estaba bien hasta el invierno pasado – Invierno pasado había dicho ella, una fuerte punzada en el estomago hizo que tomara asiento, el solo recordar aquellos lamentables sucesos le alteraban el pulso –

Duque G –Terry se lo de Candy y también lo de Susana.

Terry – Que más da, tu nunca aprobaste mi relación con Candy, solo por ser una huérfana.

Eleonor – Sabes porque tu padre ya no te busco cuando dejaste el colegio – miro confundido a sus padres, se veía más sereno aunque con más dudas –

Duque G – Bien te diré que una dulce, encantadora y he de agregar perseverante jovencita me convenció en dejarte hacer tu vida.

Terry - ¡Candy! Conociste a Candy ¿pero cómo?

Duque G – Cuando me entere de que había dejado el colegio me moleste con la hermana Grey, pensé en retirar todo mi apoyo, pero Candy fue muy perseverante, tanto que corrió tras el carruaje y se trepo en él para poder hablar conmigo.

Eleonor – En una cara que recibí de tu padre me hablo de ella, se sorprendió cuando supo que había escapado del colegio, se fue sin dinero, no imaginamos como llego al país, fue poco después de que te fuiste, evidentemente detrás de ti.

Terry – Yo no sabía eso nunca le pregunte como fue que regreso, creí que la había hecho con su familia –

Duque G – Parece que pudo mas su amor por ti –

Terry – A que viene todo esto – Eleonor se levanto del sofá era dejar solos a padre e hijo –

Eleonor – Te traigo algo – se dirigió al duque – Terry habla con tu padre, todo esto es porque no queremos que sufras –

Duque – Un coñac está bien – le dijo –

El ambiente era más sereno, aunque seguía estando lleno de dudas, Terry dirigió su mirada a su padre, se veía diferente desde la última vez que lo vio, el silencio se prolongaba ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Terry – Que…

Duque G- Solo…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron de ello.

Terry – No te entiendo, pensé que yo no te importaba –

Duque G – Más de lo que te imaginas, es por ello que estoy aquí. Yo cometí un gran error al dejarla – se refería a su madre – no sabes cuánto me ha costado ese error, no era tan valiente como tu – Terry escuchaba con atención a su padre – no tuve la agallas para enfrentar a mi padre como tú lo hiciste conmigo, me alegro de que no me hayas escuchado –

Terry - ¿Por qué te separaste de ella?

Duque G – por la misma razón que tuviste para separarte de Candy, el deber, un deber con mi familia, el mantener el honor, no era bien visto que un Duque se viera enredado con una actriz, además tu abuelo supo envenenar mi alma –

Terry - ¿La amaste? –era algo que siempre quiso saber –

Duque G- No Terry – dijo en un suspiro –

Terry – Lo dices a si tan tranquilo –interrumpió a su padre –

Duque G- Me dejas terminar – lo callo – no la ame, la sigo amando – esa última frase la remarco –

El sonido que hizo la copa de cristal al chocar con el piso llamo la atención de los caballeros ahí presentes, Eleonor quedo pasmada con lo que escucho –

Eleonor – No diga tonterías – su voz temblaba de nervios –

Duque G – Eleonor sabes que no son tonterías – se acerco seductoramente a la dama, Terry supo de donde había heredado esa actitud tan galante – bien sabes cuánto te amo y yo sé que ese amor es correspondido – ahora su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Eleonor que estaba tan sorprendida como ruborizada –

Terry dejo salir un tosido de su garganta, no era muy común ver a sus padres en pleno romance, reaccionaron ante el sonido, fueron solo unos segundos pero para ellos una eternidad que tanto deseaban.

Eleonor – Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema - quiso retroceder pero el duque no lo permitió –

Duque G – Tienes razón esto lo arreglaremos después –

Terry – Bien me pueden explicar de qué se trata todo esta farsa – Su madre se quiso retirar pero el duque lo impidió y les pidió tomar asiento, esta sería una plática familiar –

Duque G – Terry cuando yo conocí a tu madre era igual de joven que tu, la amaba demasiado, pero el miedo de enfrentar a mi padre termino por destruir la relación, se que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo en tu relación con Candy, pero me doy cuenta de que me equivoque otra vez – la expresión en su rostro reflejaba culpa – Terry sé que no he sido un buen padre, no quiero el día que tenga hijos cometas los mismos errores que yo. Tú te diste cuenta de que nunca fui feliz con Rebeca, no sabes la cantidad de veces que discutí con ella por el modo de insultarlos a ti y tu madre – Terry observo como su padre apretaba la mano de Eleonor tal vez si estaba arrepentido –

Terry – Es una pena lo que le sucedió, sobre todo por tus hijos.

Duque G – Ellos están bien, no es fácil asimilar la perdida.

Terry – Ojala que a ellos no les haga lo mismo que a mí – dijo en tono agresivo –

Duque – Porque no podemos tener una conversación seria Terry –

Terry – No estoy para estupideces di lo que tenga que decir, para que me pueda largar de aquí –

Duque G – Tu no iras a ningún lado – le grito –

Terry – No puedes mandar sobre mí – también grito –

Duque G- Claro que puedo, hasta donde se te faltan algunos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, eso quiere decir que eres menor y estas bajo mi tutela – ironías de la vida, Terry lo observo receloso, sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, eso le molestaba pero no podía hacer mucho, finalmente tuvo que aceptar la derrota –

Terry - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo dándole la espalda, pensando en cómo le complicaban la vida, acaso no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando –

Duque – Primero quiero que te calmes – Terry puso cara de fastidio – deja de ser tan arrogante solo te queremos ayudar –

Terry – Ayudar y como, porque si no mal recuerdo la última vez que te vi me negaste tu ayuda – el duque lo miro severamente, no respondió a la agresión, no caería mas en el juego de Terry a que prosiguió –

Duque G- Me pregunto una cosa Terry, si tanto te duele la separación ¿Por qué no la buscas? Tu siempre has sido muy decidido no veo porque ahora actúas como un cobarde – la expresión del rostro de Terry cambio por completo cuando su padre toco el tema, no dijo nada y bajo la mirada – me lo imaginaba, solo evadías el tema con tu juego de sarcasmos –

Eleonor – Terry nos duele verte sufrir de esa manera, yo le pedí a tu padre que hablara contigo, creí que tal vez el te haría reaccionar, desde su rompimiento has cambiado tanto, me da miedo que algún día llegues a cometer una locura – ella no pudo mas, comenzó a llorar, Terry veía en aquel hermoso y maduro rostro plasmada la preocupación –

El duque abrazo tiernamente a Eleonor, un gesto nunca antes visto por Terry, al menos hasta ese momento no recordaba alguno, ni si quiera a su desaparecida esposa le había regalado ese detalle. Terry comenzó a escavar en los recuerdos de su infancia, por su mente paso vagamente aquel picnic que tuvo con sus padres, vio como su madre gritaba, su padre corrió a levantarlo cuando el cayo del árbol, lo abrazaban asustados pues no paraba de llorar, sus rostros llenos de preocupación en aquel entonces eran los mismos que ahora, el recuerdo del cálido abrazo de los dos seres que mas lo amaban y el amaba lo invadió hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir que las lagrimas nacerían de ellos, aun así no pudo evitar que salieran, inclinándose, sujetando su cabeza casi al ras de las rodillas apretándola con sus manos, los sollozos se escaparon de su pecho, sabía que no podía ocultar el dolor, añoraba el abrazo cálido, protector de sus padres, pero como pedirlo si sentía que ya nada los unía, en ese instante algo sucedió, el calor de un par de manos se postraron sobre su espalda, por instinto levanto el rostro, eran sus padres, todo fue silencio no había necesidad de palabras, los hechos hablaban por si mismos, la reconciliación se había dado, de forma inesperada, aun titubeante Terry miro a su padre, algo había en sus ojos acaso está llorando, pensó Terry, sin dudarlo más el duque abrazo a su hijo que le correspondió, su madre se les unió sabia que esa ruptura familiar se había terminado.

Tanto tiempo esperar este momento que en solo unos instantes se termina, pensó Eleonor, se sentía feliz porque por fin volvían a ser una familia, la sra Rose entro en la sala.

Sra Rose – Permiso, la mesa esta puesta –

Eleonor – Gracias, caballeros podemos pasar a la mesa –

Duque – Espero te guste la casa – se dirigió a su hijo – le pedí a tu madre que buscara algo que te agradara –

Terry – Me gusta – afirmo el – y mucho –

Duque G – Algo excéntrica –

Terry – Madre creo que alguien ya no confía en tu buen gusto – ella sonrío – solo creo que es demasiado grande para mí – sus padres lo miraban desconcertados – mi departamento es pequeño, pero a veces me parece enorme, sé que voy hacer yo solo en un lugar tan grande – sabía que su única compañía seria la soledad –

Duque G- Puedes formar una familia – ahora estaban en el comedor, Terry torció su sonrisa y movió la cabeza negativamente –

Terry –Si claro Susana sería la más feliz, pero yo no qui…- su padre lo interrumpió –

Duque G – Me refería a Candy –

Terry – No puedo, tengo un compromiso con Susana, se lo prometí a Candy –

Eleonor – Candy te pidió que no dejaras a Susana –

Terry – No exactamente, prometimos ser felices –la nostalgia se reflejo en sus ojos –

Duque G - ¿Y lo son? –

Terry guardo silencio no tenía ni la menor idea de que responder a sus padres, era evidente su infelicidad al menos Candy demostró mas fortaleza que el –

Terry – Susana es feliz con eso basta –

Duque G –Yo no estoy hablando de ella – era insistente, Terry puso cara de fastidio, su madre se dio cuenta de ello así que con un gesto le hizo saber al duque que dejara ese tema –

Duque G- Sabes una Terry – el joven puso atención a su padre – el amor es muy complejo, tiene adversidades , recuerdo que cuando era tan joven como tú me enamore de una hermosa chica, aunque no fui el único, tuve algunos rivales, sentía seguro el amor de ella pero un día apareció alguien más en su vida, una mala jugada del destino hizo que alguien a quien yo consideraba como un hermano se enamorara de ella, me complico mucho la existencia, llegue a pensar en que la había perdido, entonces me decidí mande al diablo todos mis deberes, compromisos por ella, la busque y nueve meses después naciste tu. Fui tan feliz durante 5 años, pero tu abuelo se encargo de destruir esa felicidad, casi en su trampa, me enveneno el alma, las circunstancias se prestaron a mal interpretaciones, un día tu abuelo me dijo que tu madre me engañaba con mi amigo, clavo esa duda en mi, tu madre se la pasaba todo el día ensayando con el – se refería a su amigo – llegaba tarde a casa, comenzaba a destacar en la actuación. Una noche fui a recogerla al teatro cuando entre a su camerino se abrazaba, él le decía que no se preocupara, que yo nunca me enteraría de lo que ahí había pasado, sentí tanta rabia, coraje que esa misma noche deje la casa llevándote conmigo, al día siguiente me embarque hacia Inglaterra llevándote, separándote de tu madre – su voz parecía lamentarse por eso, Terry estaba boquiabierto ante semejante confesión miraba a su madre con sorpresa, su padre prosiguió – al poco tiempo mi padre murió, en su agonía me confesó que había ido a buscar a tu madre la misma noche que yo la vi con mi amigo, la insulto, la humillo, la golpeo, si mi amigo hubiera intervenido tal vez la habría matado, fue cuando comprendí que ellos no me traicionaron, lo que ella no quería que supiera era sobre la visita de mi padre, el solo la consolaba y yo como un idiota me deje llevar por la mentiras y los celos – apretaba los puños de sus manos – era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, me case con Rebeca y ella estaba embarazada, nunca me he perdonado ese error –

La respiración acompasada de Terry era lo único que se escuchaba, sus padres esperaban alguna reacción, se estaban asustando pues parecía haber entrado en estado de shock.

Terry - ¿Quién era tu amigo? –al fin hablo –

Eleonor – Eso no importa ya cariño – dijo avergonzada –

Duque G – Te resulta familiar el nombre de Robert Hathaway – Eleonor miro con recelo al duque –

Terry - ¿Qué? –dijo una mas sorprendido –

Eleonor quería desaparecer en ese instante, que pretendía el padre de Terry con semejante confesión, ponerlo en su contra, esperaba los reproches de su hijo.

Terry – Robert Hathaway es tu amigo – pregunto –

Duque G – Si mío y de tu madre también, un amigo en común, ironías de la vida –respondió –

Terry no hizo más preguntas, todo fue silencio durante los siguiente minutos, el chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Eleonor miraba al duque con expresión interrogante, para que le conto eso en que le ayudaría a su hijo, se suponía que intentarían convencerlo de buscar a Candy –

Duque G- Terry, me estas escuchando –

Terry - ¡eh! – Dijo al reaccionar – lo siento que me decías – sintió un objeto de metal en su mano –

Duque G – Busca tu felicidad –

Terry observo el pequeño objeto que su padre había depositado en su mano, una llave de color plata, la misma que su madre le dio para abrir la puerta de esa mansión –

Terry – Gracia – le sonrío a su padre –

Eleonor – Quieres ver tu recamara – dijo entusiasmada pero el duque la detuvo con la mirada –

Duque G – Terry nos tenemos que ir, tu madre me invito a su casa a tomar el té – Terry y Eleonor miraron sorprendidos al duque ¿Cuándo hice eso? Se preguntaba ella –

Eleonor – Sra Rose – esta acudió al llamado de inmediato – la chaqueta del señor – se levantaron de la mesa –

Duque – Me voy mañana pero te visitare pronto – le dio el brazo a Eleonor que sin dudarlo lo tomo –

Terry observo cómo sus padres se alejaban rumbo a la puerta, parecían como dos enamorados viviendo un sueño, el tan caballeroso, seductor, ella tan tímida pero feliz, solo se oyó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, estando a fuera de la casa ella le cuestiono.

Eleonor –Tomar el té en mi casa, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

Duque – Nuestro hijo necesita su privacidad -

Eleonor – Es una pena – suspiro –

Duque G - ¿Qué es una pena? –

Eleonor – Que te marches tan pronto –

Duque G – Sabes quiero conocer una isla llamada Puerto Rico dicen que es muy hermosa, me preguntaba si no estás muy ocupada, quisiera que me acompañaras –

Eleonor – Unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal – sonrío y sonrojo –

Duque G – Me gustaría que lo consideraras mas como el viaje de bodas que te prometí una vez – ella se sonrojo a un mas ante el comentario, abordaron el auto que los esperaba tan caballeroso el que ayudo a la dama a entrar al auto que emprendió su marcha con rumbo desconocido para Terry. El observaba por la ventana como el auto se perdía entre los demás la Sra Rose seguía parada, esperando alguna orden.

Terry - ¿A dónde va ir a parar?

Sra Rose – Perdón joven dijo algo –

Terry – Se suponía que se odiaban –

Sra Rose – El amor se disfraza de muchas maneras –

Terry - ¿Qué es lo que harán juntos? –

Sra Rose – Joven que cosas pregunta – se sonrojo –Se le ofrece algo –

Terry – Se puede retirar – estaba desconcertado ante la reacción de la Sra Rose, no creía haber dicho algo malo, solo deseaba saber a dónde iría parar esa reconciliación ¿Dónde pueden terminar un par de enamorados? Se pregunto, entonces como si alguien le hubiera aventado un balde de agua fría adivino la respuesta, supo que hubiera sido mejor no averiguarlo, sacudió la cabeza para echar afuera esos pensamientos.

Al abrir los ojos pudo apreciar la inmensidad de la casa, sentía que era demasiado para él, la soledad empezaba aflorar, miro la escalera, se acerco lentamente a ella, toco la fina madera del barandal que contrastaba con el mármol de los escalones, que se desplegaban tal cual abanico en una delicada manos. En cada escalón un suspiro una duda, una gran curiosidad, cuando faltaba solo uno para llegar al corredor que lo llevaría a las habitaciones dudo, dio vuelta e intento bajar, algo lo detuvo, sin pensarlo más subió, se dirigió a lo se suponía sería la recamara principal, dudando aun, tomo la perilla de la puerta la giro y con un leve empujón la abrió.

Ante sus ojos estaba una sublime habitación, obra del exquisito gusto de su madre, los muebles de madera parecían flotar en nubes de mármol, cada detalle era perfecto, las cortinas hacia juego con las sabanas rojas, caían como una cascada de pétalos de rosas sobre la nieve o tal vez sobre la suave piel blanca de una hermosa mujer. Miles de pensamientos atrevidos pasaron por su mente imaginándola compartiendo ese lugar con él, es una estupidez, pensó, reprochándose aquellos deseos, nunca podrá ser, golpeo la cómoda, se miro al espejo, odiándose por ser un cobarde, algo se reflejo que llamo su atención, volteo, se dirigió a la cama, sobre ella se encontraba un cofre de madera, se imaginaba que eran la pruebas de las que le había hablado su padre, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, junto al cofre ya hacia una cajita de color negro, debajo de ella una hoja doblada en dos, con sus varoniles manos tomo la caja, la abrió, sus ojos se deslumbraron ante tal belleza, se sentó en el borde de la cama, saco el pequeño pero valioso objeto, un anillo con un extraordinario diamante que daba la apariencia de ser una rosa, sobre una argolla de oro azul de 24 quilates, ¿Qué significa todo esto? Dijo en voz baja, Terry sabia que ese era el anillo que su padre le había regalado a Eleonor cuando le propuso matrimonio, entonces Terry desdoblo la hoja y leyó lo que decía.

Terry cariño este es un regalo mío te lo doy esperando se lo entregaras a la persona correcta. Confiamos en tu decisión.

Eleonor B.

Continuara…

Después de una cena en casa de Terry Richard discute con su madre, mientras su amigo se pierde en la bebía, estos sucesos haran que Terry piense que su amigo Albert este enamorado de Candy causando ESPECULACIONES.

CAPITULO 121

ESPECULACIONES

Arrogante, insolente, idiota, frio, soberbio, orgulloso, insoportable, sínico, vanidoso, ególatra, poco caballeroso, eran algunos de los comentarios que Richard había escuchado sobre Terry pero durante este tiempo nunca dio muestra de ello hasta esta noche.

Richard miraba a Susana por el espejo retrovisor, se preguntaba ¿tanto lo querrá para aguantar todo lo que le hace? Es evidente que no lo soporta, sé que no he tenido una buena relación con ella, pero me dolió ver como la trata, con que poco te conformas Susana se decía así mismo.

Susana – Fue una noche de ensueño – estaba feliz –

Sra. Marlowe – Que maravilla de mansión y pronto serás la señora de la casa –

Susana – Mamá fue solo una cena nada más – su voz y rostro mostraban desilusión –

Sra. Marlowe – Estoy segura que pronto te pedirá matrimonio –

Susana sonrío tristemente, era algo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo pero al parecer eso jamás sucedería, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano, sabía que a él no podía engañarlo, el noto el trato de Terry hacia ella, pero eso no le importaba con tal de mantener viva la ilusión de poder compartir el mismo techo que Terry algún día. El coche se estaciono, Richard ayudo a su madre a bajar, luego a Susana que se apoyo en una muleta, su madre se adelanto para abrir la puerta, Susana aprovecho el momento para explicarle a Richard.

Susana – Te ves molesto – le sonrío –

Richard – Solo estoy cansado eso es todo – no le devolvió la sonrisa –

Susana – No creas que Terry es así todo el tiempo –

Richard – Si lo sé, solo se comporta de ese modo cuando está contigo – le dijo modo de reproche, su comentario hirió a Susana –

Richard- Lo siento no quise decir eso – quiso remediarlo, la Sra Marlowe los interrumpió –

Sra. Marlowe – Llévala a su cuarto debe descansar – el obedeció ya en la habitación de ella se quiso disculpar nuevamente –

Richard – No fue mi intención lastimarte –

Susana – Pero lo hiciste, déjalo así será mejor que te vayas estoy muy cansada – el intento darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella lo detuvo con su mano –

Richard – Buena noches – se dirigió a la pequeña estancia de la casa de su madre, ella aguardaba ahí, el cuarto de Susana estaba en la planta baja para su comodidad anteriormente ese fue el estudio de su padre, solo unos cuantos pasos dio para llegar con su madre –

Sra. Marlowe – Que cansada estoy, pero fue una gran noche, espero que Terry pronto le pida matrimonio a Susana, su casa es impresionante con tantos sirvientes, es un palacio que tu hermana se merece – Richard la escuchaba recargado junto a la pared de la escalera – ahora más que nunca lo presionare para que se casen porque si no fuera por ella él estaría… -

Richard – Muerto –grito a su madre – acaso no te das cuenta de que ya lo está, eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta de las cosas –

Sra. Marlowe – De que estás hablando – le grito –

Richard – No te da tristeza como trata a Susana, es evidente que no la quiere, notaste con que indiferencia se dirige a ella, la trata peor que aun mueble, si los obligas a casarse ella solo pasara a ser un objeto más en su casa, será parte de la maravillosa decoración, es lo que quieres para tu hija que tanto adoras – Su rostro reflejo la molestia –el no las soporta –

Sra. Marlowe – No me hables así no tienes derecho a juzgarnos de esa manera, ya se te olvido que te largaste en el momento que más te necesitábamos, yo tuve que trabajar y descuidar a tu hermana para poder sostenernos –

Richard – Claro se me olvidaba lo importante que es Susana para ti, yo pase por muchas cosas para sobrevivir, además no recuerdas como me explotabas –

Sra. Marlowe – Eras el hombre de la casa después de que tu padre murió, era tu responsabilidad –

Richard- Era solo un niño tenía ocho años – le remarco –

Sra. Malowe – Lo que sucede es que tienes celos, siempre los tuviste, no eres más que un egoísta –

Richard -¡Egoísta yo!, no digas tonterías, se te olvida que tuve que abandonar mis sueños por los de tu hija –

Sra. Marlowe –Claro como te recogió una familia adinerada te crees con derecho de humillarnos –

Richard – No metas en esto a mi familia – la desafió –

Sra. Marlowe – Bien. Porque no te regresas a Paris con ellos y nos dejas en paz –

Richard – Eso hare, sabes una cosa me alegro mucho haber cambiado mi apellido, así no me avergonzare de que me relacionen con ustedes – le restregó en la cara a su madre –

Sra. Marlowe -¿Qué hiciste qué? – dijo con sorpresa –

Richard – Lo que escucho Sra. Marlowe –

Sra. Marlowe – Eres un mal agradecido ¿Cómo pudiste? –

Richard – Eso deberías preguntártelo tú ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto? ¿Cómo es que le das falsas esperanzas a Susana? –

Sra. Marlowe – No sé de qué hablas –

Richard – Crees que no se que fuiste tú quien le pidió a Terry que invitara a Susana a conocer su casa – ella no supo que decir su hijo la conocía muy bien – no soy idiota madre, él nunca lo habría hecho por voluntad propia –

Sra. Marlowe – Cállate, que no te oiga Susana, ella no sabe nada – quiso bajar la voz –

Richard – Me lo imaginaba, eres tan sínica –

Sra. Marlowe – Ya te dije que no tienes derecho a juzgarme soy tu madre – le recordó aunque hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo –

Richard – No te parece que ese título te queda muy grande – le grito, ella lo miro con desprecio, un fuerte sonido se escucho cuando planto la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Richard, por instinto el joven se llevo su mano al rostro y miro a su progenitora con resentimiento –

Sra. Marlowe - ¡Tú lo provocaste! –quiso culparlo –

Richard – Jamás volverás a hacerme esto, es la última vez - sus ojos se cristalizaron- me das lastima las dos me dan lastima – le grito mientras azotaba la puerta y se dirigía a paso rápido al automóvil –

Dentro de la casa la Sra. Marlowe se cubría el rostro con sus manos, todo lo que su hijo le había dicho la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser, si todo lo hago por su bien, por mi Susi pensó, entonces recordó a su hija, corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero tenía el seguro puesto.

Sra. Marlowe – Susana estas bien hija, abre por favor –

Susana – vete madre no quiero hablar contigo – decía atropelladamente a causa del llanto – cómo pudiste madre no tenias derecho, que va a pensar Terry de mi – su llanto no cesaba –

La Sra. Marlowe se dirigió a la sala, comenzó a llorar no podía soportar el dolor de su hija, pero dentro de una situación que ella misma provoco busco un solo culpable, Richard, no sabes cuánto te odio porque en lugar de tu padre no fuiste tú el que murió en ese maldito accidente pensaba para sus adentros, mientras seguía llorando amargamente, su noche de ensueño se había convertido en pesadilla.

Eran más de la diez de la noche cuando Richard llego a la nueva casa de Terry, todas la luces estaban apagadas Terry fue muy amable al darle un juego de llaves, así que no tuvo necesidad de tocar la puerta. No se dirigió a su habitación, ya que el disgusto con su madre lo había irritado, decidió ir al estudio recordó haber visto una cuantas botellas de licor, necesitaba relajarse y un trago le caería bien. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta, se introdujo en aquel cuarto, curiosamente las cortinas se encontraban abiertas, se filtraban los rayos de la luna llena, se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las licoreras, sirvió un poco de whisky en una copa que bebió demasiado rápido, el ardiente contacto del liquido al pasar por su garganta lo hizo toser, se recargo en el escritorio dejando su copa junto a un libro del lado derecho de este un pequeño objeto resplandeció con los rayos lunares, eso llamo su atención, extendió su mano para sujetarlo pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Terry – Ni se te ocurra tocarla – la mano de Richard se movió rápidamente al reaccionar ante la voz de Terry, tanto que no pudo evitar que la copa se estrellara contra el piso –

Richard -¡Terry me asustaste!, que haces aquí –

Terry – Es mi casa no veo que tenga de malo – contesto de mal modo – Terry se levanto del sillón desde donde había estado observando a Richard y se sentó –

Richard – Lo siento, pensé que a estabas dormido – fue entonces que se percato de que en aquel lugar alguien había estado fumando – deberías abrir la ventana –

Terry – No fastidies, si te molesta puedes retirarte – se comportaba muy extraño –

Richard – Te incomoda si enciendo la luz – se escucho una risa burlona - ¿Cuál fue el chiste? –

Terry – Es estúpido e irónico –dijo mientras se ponía de pie para encender la luz el mimo, un estruendoso ruido se hizo cuando se sostuvo del escritorio y tiro algunas cosas al piso –

Richard – Estas bien Terry – lo sostuvo pero él lo empujo, pensando en que tal vez se había tropezado con algo, así que decidió ir el mismo al interruptor de luz que estaba junto a la puerta, al iluminarse la habitación regreso la vista a donde ya hacia su amigo, se percato de que no se había tropezado sino que se encontraba perdidamente ebrio, junto al soga un cenicero inundado en cigarrillo, dos botellas de whisky vacías y una tercera a la mitad. Tambaleante Terry volteo para ver a Richard, la luz lo deslumbro, se dio cuenta que su amigo tenia expresión interrogante.

Terry - ¿Qué? Hay que celebrar dijo tu madre, le gusto la casa no, ya se debe estar imaginando tantas cosas, es una tonta si piensa que voy a pedirle matrimonio a tu hermana –

Richard – Terry porque no te sientas –

Terry – Lárgate y déjame solo – al parecer todos tenían algo contra Richard esa noche –

Richard – No creo que sea buena idea, mejor te llevo a tu habitación – Richard había visto a Terry muy triste, deprimido, mas nunca imagino verlo tan ebrio, era imposible no sentir tristeza al ver a un hombre derrumbado de esa manera, mas sabiendo que la causante era su hermana – vamos Terry te llevare a tu cuarto –

Terry – Que te largues dije – le grito a Richard mientras lo empujaba –

Richard – Cálmate Terry –decía mientras lo sostenía de los hombros, al mirar a su amigo a los ojos descubrió que había algo más que tristeza y dolor. Jamás miro unos ojos con tal expresión de sufrimiento, consumidos por el amor –

Terry – Vete ya por favor – Richard no insistió, en silencio se dio la vuelta y dejo a su amigo en su amarga intimidad –

¿Cómo negarse ante esos ojos que imploran piedad? Se preguntaba Richard, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, un melancólico sonido se escucho en aquella habitación, Terry provocaba tan hermosa melodía, cargada de dolor, cada nota parecía un sollozo, lagrimas que nacían del atormentado corazón de Terry.

A Richard le gustaba levantarse temprano ese día tenía varias cosas que hacer entre ellas mandar un telegrama, sus ojos se veían cansados, no pudo dormir bien, quería entender a su madre a Susana y sobre todo a Terry, no podía entender porque le gustaba sufrir de esa manera.

Sra. Rose – Buenos días joven – dijo cuando el entro en la cocina – en un momento estará el desayuno pase al comedor –

Richard – No sea tan formal –

Sra. Rose – Le sirvo un poco de café – pregunto –

Richard –Me lo serviré yo – dijo con una gran sonrisa sirviéndose el mismo una taza de café – no debería trabajar tanto –

Sra. Rose – Por eso me pagan – le regreso la sonrisa –

Richard – Si algún día Terry se pasa de listo lo podemos demandar – le guiño el ojo y ella le volvió a sonreír –

Terry – Hasta donde sé todavía no te recibes yo podría quejarme de ello – apareció en el comedor-

Richard – Era solo un consejo –

Terry – Muy buenos consejos – se sentó –

Richard – Tráigale unos analgésicos, tiene resaca – susurro a la Sra. Rose –

Terry – Te escuche – reprocho – Richard siento mucho lo de anoche – se disculpo –

Richard – No te preocupes te entiendo –

Terry – Que te paso en la cara – le pregunto al ver su mejilla roja – no me digas que te peleaste –

Richard – Sigue rojo –se toco la mejilla – si con la Sra. Marlowe – torció el gesto –

Terry – Tu madre te golpeo – Richard asintió – vaya que tiene fuerza –

Richard – Mas que fuerza es coraje –le dijo con tristeza –

Terry – Coraje de qué – pregunto –

Richard – No te lo había dicho pero desde hace mucho no llevo el apellido Marlowe –

Terry - ¡Cómo! Si Karen te presento como Richard Marlowe –

Richard – Lo hizo para ver tu reacción, quería molestarte, pero parece que algo le salió mal – sonreía acariciando su cabello que por alguna extraña razón estaba peinado de diferente manera –

Terry - ¿Cuál es? – preguntaba mientras tomaba sus analgésicos –

Richard - ¿Cuál es qué?

Terry – Tu nuevo apellido – sentía curiosidad, Richard guardo silencio –

Richard – Gregory – suspiro –

Terry – Gregory, ese es tu apellido –

Richard – Es el nombre de mi padre, pero no te diré mi apellido – se rio – tu no me has dicho como se llama tu novia – Terry se incomodo ante el comentario, Richard se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena respuesta – Ayer le dije que cambie mi apellido, eso la enfureció, me bofeteo – le explico intentando cambiar la conversación – me corrió de su casa como si eso me importara, lo bueno es que pronto regreso a Paris –

Terry – De vuelta a la soledad –

Richard – Sabes tal vez regrese pronto –

Terry – Que tontería, todavía no te vas y ya piensas en regresar –

Richard – Probablemente trabajare para una de las familias más ricas de este país –

Terry – De verdad, me da mucho gusto –

Richard – Hablando de trabajo tengo que enviar un telegrama, me voy pero paso por ti para ir a comer, yo invito –

Terry – Esta bien –

Richard – Ya quita esa cara, te vez mejor con esa actitud de rebelde que a veces tienes – se levanto y se fue dejando solo a Terry con ese absurdo comentario resonando por su mente –

Rebelde, hace mucho que deje de serlo, torció la comisura de sus labios dibujando una leve sonrisa, cerró los ojos, por su mente apareció la imagen de Richard diciéndole rebelde, como una ráfaga de viento, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, Albert diciéndole lo mismo en el zoológico, como miles de ecos varias voces comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo por su cabeza –

Eres un rebelde – le decía Albert –

Un amigo en común – en voz de su padre –

Ella está intentando ser feliz – nuevamente Albert –

Mi amigo se enamoro de ella – otra vez su padre –

Alguien más puede enamorarla – le había dicho Richard –

Terry donde quedo aquel chico que conocí en Londres – Le dijo Albert en Chicago –

Terry abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Cómo es que Albert me reconoció esa vez? Se suponía que perdió la memoria, ¿Y si Albert?, se pregunto, coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza presionándola, las punzadas se hacían más fuertes e intensas, hasta que no resistió mas y exploto, con gran fuerza empujo los platos que había frente a él, saliendo disparados contra el piso. Eres un imbécil, como no te diste cuenta de esto, se grito a sí mismo golpeando con su puño la mesa, te odio Albert, te odio, la Sra. Rose se quedo atónita ante los gritos de Terry, lo miro sobresaltada él se dio cuenta y le grito.

Terry – Que hace ahí parada, acaso no tiene cosas que hacer –

Sra. Rose – Si – dijo asustada –

Terry – Cambien las malditas cortinas de mi cuarto, no quiero que ningún estúpido rayo de luz se filtre en el, entiende – volvió a gritar, se dirigió al despacho y azoto la puerta –

Sra. Rose – Que haces ahí parada, ayúdame a levantar todo esto – se dirigió a una joven mucama – anda Lucia ayúdame –

Lucia – Al joven le ha dado por romper todo, lo mismo hizo anoche en el despacho –dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los platos rotos –

Sra. Rose – Cállate, tú no estás aquí para cuestionar las acciones del joven, esta para servirle – le recordó – mejor ve y comienza a cambiar las sabana y cortinas de su cuarto – le ordeno –

Lucia – Esta bien – vieja idiota dijo para sus adentro, se dirigió a la habitación refunfuñando, estando ahí comenzó a quitar las cortinas. Lucia era ambiciosa, no le gustaba recibir órdenes, mucho menos de la Sra. Rose, tenía que ganarse la confianza de Terry, mejor aun la de Susana, si ella era la novia algún día llegaría a ser la esposa de Terry, tal vez podría lograr que echaran a la Sra. Rose.

Lucia - ¿Pero cómo? - dijo en voz alta – tengo que ganarme la confianza de la lisiada – su mirada se clavo en el buro de junto la cama, al lado de la lámpara una pequeña caja negra llamo su atención, sin dudarlo la abrió, apareció aquella sortija de compromiso. Le pensara pedir matrimonio, tengo que averiguarlo, unos paso se escucharon en el pasillo, supuso que era la Sra. Rose dejo la caja en su lugar y siguió con su trabajo –

Sra. Rose – Todavía no terminas con eso, será mejor apurarnos el joven está muy molesto –

Lucia – La Srita Marlowe es muy linda – comento –

Sra. Rose – Si quiere mucho al joven pero a él parece no importarle –

Lucia – Creí que teníamos prohibido cuestionar las acciones del patrón – le recordó –

Sra. Rose – Tienes razón, mejor apurémonos –

Algo raro ocurría con Terry y Susana, no era normal que él le diera ese trato a ella que era su novia, mas aun que ella lo soportara – eso que me importa mientras consiga que echen a esta vieja – se decía Lucia para sí misma –

El reloj marcaba las 2: 30 pm una joven rubia no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro mirando el reloj constantemente, era como una agonía, quiera que en lugar de avanzar retrocediera –pensaba Candy – una voz conocida le llamo –

Anee – Candy te voy a extrañar, me preocupa que vayas a Europa –

Candy – Estaré bien Anee – le sonrío –

Anee – Estas nerviosa verdad –

Candy – no creo que haya motivo para estarlo – sabia a lo que se refería –

Archie – Candy cuídate mucho – las interrumpió – no sé porque Albert hace todo esto - Anee puso cara de molestia –

Candy – Archie no pasara nada – mostraba seguridad, mientras lo abrazaba para despedirse, un gesto que incomodo a Anee, Candy no lo sabía pero ellos habían discutido –

Paty – Candy sube está a punto de salir – le llamo desde una ventana – los voy a extrañar chicos – se dirigió a Anee y Archie – se que ya me despedí pero me da nostalgia –

Candy – Nos vamos chicos escribiré pronto – Alguien le hablo –

Niel – Candy que tengas un buen viaje –

Candy – Gracias – se sorprendió, no era muy de su agrado pero se le hizo un buen detalle el irse a despedir de ella así que como agradecimiento lo abrazo y él se emociono – espero no hayas traído a tu hermana, será la más feliz de que me vaya –

Niel – Está de viaje, no sabe hacer otra cosa – el silbato del tren les recordó que estaba por partir, todos con rostros tristes, pero ella con una gran sonrisa los animo y les dijo –

Candy –Quiten esas caras largas, estaré bien – abordo el tren –

Albert – Yo cuidaré de ella, nunca he dejado que le pase nada y no voy a permitirlo ahora – decía desde la puerta – El tren comenzó su marcha dirigiéndose a un lugar ya conocido por Candy, un lugar que solo le traía dolor, malos recuerdos pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, no saldré del hotel, me quedare encerrada para no aguantar las ganas de ir a buscarlo – pensó Candy –

Paty – Estas bien, te noto pensativa –

Candy – Me pregunto porque Elisa no vino a molestar, estoy segura de que es la más feliz de que me marche –

Paty – Escuchaste a Niel, está de viaje – le contesto mientras abría un libro y lo comenzaba a leer –

En la estación del tren solo un chico se quedo después de que este partió Anee y Archie se retiraron tenían la intención de arreglar el disgusto que había tenido, solo Niel permaneció ahí pensativo, Candy te voy a extrañar, solo espero que no te encuentres a Elisa en Nueva York –

En aquel restaurante Italiano Richard platicaba con Terry, que se notaba ausente, casi no había probado nada de lo que pido –

Richard – Te noto raro, sucede algo – limpiaba su boca con una servilleta –

Terry –Nada estoy bien – claro que pasa, el idiota de Albert se enamoro de mi Candy pensó –

Richard – Hay dos chicas que no te quitan la mirada – le señalo la mesa de junto –

Terry – Gracias pero no me interesa - mostro indiferencia –

Richard –No las desaires aunque sea regálales una sonrisa –

Terry – En verdad quieres saber de lo que esta sonrisa es capaz – les sonrió y ellas se sonrojaron – damas hipócritas – le dijo susurrando a Richard –

Richard – Puedes pedir la cuenta en un momento vuelvo – se dirigió a una puesta que estaba al fondo – Terry se quedo solo en la mesa, no tenia ánimos de salir pero Richard estaba por irse a Paris, no podía negarse a su invitación, fue entonces que las damas a las que les había regalado una sonrisa comenzaron a platicar –

Marian - ¿Dónde está? Siempre hace lo mismo como si fuera muy importante –

Carol – Solo dale por su lado, mientras ella page, no hay problema, la pobre está muy deprimida – se burlaron con una leve carcajada –

Marian –Con una familia como esa cualquiera se deprime –

Carol – Si es verdad –

Marian – En estos meses han sido muchos escándalos –

Carol – No sabes el último –

Marian - ¿Cuál es?

Carol – Primero la muerte del primo en Francia, luego lo de la novia de este – Terry no pudo evitar escuchar toda la conversación –

Marian – Supiste que Anee Brete tuvo problemas con Archie por ella –

Carol – No sé que le ven a Niel le paso lo mismo – Niel, Anee, Archie, acaso estaban hablando de los Andley, fue entonces que Terry puso más interés en lo que aquellas damas comentaban –

Marian – Ella la odia solo porque es una huérfana –

Carol – Yo creo que es enviada, aunque nos duela aceptarlo Candy es bonita – torció los labios, Candy habían dicho, entonces no me equivoque se dijo Terry –

Marian – Pero cuéntame cuales el último escándalo –

Carol – Resulta que aquel vago con el que vivía, como se llama, así Albert, resulto ser nada más que el misterioso Tío Abuelo Williams el legitimo heredero de los Andley –

Marian – Eso ya lo sabía – dijo con desilusión –

Carol – Lo que no sabes es que según Elisa el tal Albert también está enamorado de Candy y creo que pronto la tomara como esposa – Terry abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas –

Marian – De verdad, que suerte tiene aunque es algo grande para ella –

Carol – Tú crees que permitirán que su fortuna quede en manos de cualquiera, tienen que cuidar sus intereses –

Entonces era verdad Albert solo me quería alejar de Candy, ese no es un amigo se dijo Terry, se levanto tan rápido de la silla que hasta la paso a tirar, salió corriendo del lugar, en su prisa paso a empujar a una chica de cabello cobrizo al la cual ni siquiera se detuvo a ayudar.

Elisa – Es un idiota – grito aun tirada en el suelo, al observar bien a quien la había empujado se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Terry – pero si es Terry – se sorprendió –

Desde el interior del lugar Richard observo todo lo que sucedía saco unos cuantos billetes y se los dio deprisa al mesero –

Mesero – Su cambio señor –

Richard – Quédeselo – le contesto desde la puerta –

Estúpido, no es un caballero decía Elisa muy molesta, alguien le pregunto –

Richard –Se encuentra bien señorita –

Elisa – Quien está bien tirado en el suelo – dijo groseramente, una mano se extendió para ayudarla ella sin mirarlo se la dio, el chico la sujeto y levanto –

Richard – Usted discúlpelo está muy nervioso – fue entonces que Elisa se digno a mirarlo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella no pudo evitar abrirlos tan grandes como platos, se quedo muda, completamente estupefacta – está bien se puso pálida - las dos amigas salieron en su ayuda –

Carol –Elisa que tienes –pregunto asustada –

Marian - ¿Qué le sucede? –

Richard – Lo siento tengo que irme – corrió para alcanzar a Terry que le llevaba varios metros de ventaja –

Caro – Elisa reacciona – la sacudió –

Marian – Parece que acaba de ver un fantasma – estaba desconcertada –

Elisa – Esto es imposible – dijo entrecortadamente – no puede ser verdad –

Marian – Cálmate estas muy agitada – les pareció que se iba a desmayar –

Richard - ¿Qué tienes Terry? – le dijo cuando le dio alcanza Terry se veía muy nervioso –

Terry – Me largo, voy a buscarla –

Richard - ¿A quién? –

Terry – No voy a permitir que nadie me la quite y menos ese imbécil – dijo mientras manoteaba –

Richard – Cálmate que no te entiendo –

Terry – Entonces, también eres un imbécil – Richard puso cara de molestia – a caso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que la buscara, pues eso hare, me voy ahora mismo, que se vaya todo al diablo – Richard miraba con asombro a Terry, tan determinante y decidido – no me hagas perder mi tiempo –

Richard – Espera Terry no hagas tonterías –

Terry - ¿Qué dices? Solo sigo tu consejo –

Richard – Lo sé y está bien, pero has las cosas como se debe –

Terry – Y según tu como es eso –

Richard – No puedes dejar botado tu trabajo, tú me dijiste que una vez lo hiciste te perdonaron, pero tal vez ya no habrá otra oportunidad –

Terry – Me acabo de enterar de que alguien está enamorado de ella y tú me quieres convencer de que no deje mi trabajo – le grito – no voy a esperar a romperle la cara a Al… a ese idiota mal amigo como pudo enamorarse de ella –

Richard -¿Y ella? – Terry lo miro interrogante – crees que ella le corresponda tú la conoces bien crees que ella te haya olvidado – Terry movió la cabeza negativamente – no hagas especulaciones, no puedes culpar a alguien sin tener pruebas, si cometes una tontería tal vez ella no te perdonara, nadie lo hará – al parecer lo había convencido ya que se quedo pensativo –

Terry miro a Richard sabía que tenía razón, actúa con la cabeza, no seas impulsivo, pero como no serlo, como esperar si sentía que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, sin imaginar siquiera que ella viajaba a donde él, deseando encontrarse, queriendo saber sin la había olvidado, ya que ella no lo podía arrancar de su corazón, sus recuerdos, su alma, su cuerpo y su locura.

Continuará…

Candy llega a Nueva York con la firme idea de no salir del hotel, pero alguien le cambia las cosas, por breves instantes esta apunto de encontrarse con Terry y Richard pone los ojos en una mujer sin imaginar que está prohibida todo esto será una BURLA DEL DESTINO.

CAPITULO 122

BURLA DEL DESTINO

Era de mañana cuando el tren en que viajaba Candy llego a su destino, cuando el silbato sonó ella despertó, el paisaje era distinto, no hacia frio ni nevaba, los deslumbrantes rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, ella tomo aire, luego exhalo, su corazón latía rápidamente sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se nublaban con lagrimas que caían como copos de nieve. El frio invierno se había marchado, pero la tristeza en su corazón guardaba el doloroso recuerdo de un amor interrumpido.

Candy – Tienes que ser fuerte – se repetía mientras liberaba sus ojos de las lagrimas –

Paty – Lo harás bien – el tren se detuvo –

Candy – Me encerrare en el hotel hasta el día que partamos –

Paty – Ese es tu plan Candy no seas absurda por favor –

Candy – Paty si tú supieras – suspiro –

Albert – Bajemos –dijo cuando se aproximo a ellas – tenemos que ir al hotel, deben estar cansadas –

Candy – Viajar en primera clase no es cansado Albert – le sonrió queriendo ocultar sus lagrimas –

Albert – Lo sé pero para Paty debía ser incomodo –

Paty - No para nada, viajamos bien – dijo emocionada –

Cuando bajaron del tren Candy recordó su llegada aquel invierno, la estación le pareció muy familiar, recordó cuando confundió a Terry con aquel hombre, ¿Por qué todo me recuerda a Terry?, se dijo para sí, estaba inundada en sus recuerdos cuando alguien le hablo, le puso la mano en el hombro por detrás y le dijo – hola Candy – ella se sobresalto – se quedo fría, pues nadie la conocía en Nueva York, bueno solo una persona, entre el bullicio de tanta gente ella no reconoció la voz, aun dudando se giro para darle la cara quien le hablo.

Candy – Hola – puso cara de sorpresa –

Michael – No me recuerdas – le pregunto –

Candy – Claro, nunca olvido un rostro – pudo respirar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Michael – Me da gusto verte – le extendió la mano –

Candy – Si claro lo mismo digo – dijo algo agitado – me tomaste por sorpresa –

Michael – Me di, cuenta me sorprende encontrarte aquí -

Candy – Lo mismo digo, pensé que estabas en Francia –

Michael – Mis padres decidieron viajar aquí, la situación está muy mal haya – mostro amargura en su rostro – estoy trabajando en un hospital aquí desde hace dos meses y que haces aquí –

Candy – Me trasladan al Hospital de la Patie – Salpetriere en Paris – el la miro con asombro, la guerra era muy cruel porque aceptaría ella ese traslado –

Michael – Un muy buen hospital – solo atino a decir eso no salía del asombro –

Candy – Si eso es lo que dicen – fingió una sonrisa –

Michael – El panorama haya no es alentador –

Candy – Lo sé, pero es algo que quiero hacer – le aclaro ya que su mirada era interrogante –

Michael – Supe lo de Astear, lo siento – Como siempre Albert apareció de la nada y llamo a Candy –

Albert – Candy se hace tarde – se sorprendió cuando la vio muy bien acompañada – no me presentas – le dijo curioso de saber con quién estaba – no me presentas a tu amigo –

Candy – Claro, Michael él es Albert Andley, Albert te presento al Doctor Michael Perier – ambos se dieron la mano – bueno fue un gusto verte – se despido y se alejo junto con Albert –

Michael – Sr Andley – dirigiéndose al Albert –

Albert – Si digame – se acerco Paty –

Michael – Me preguntaba – titubeo – si estarán en Nueva York unos días – Albert asintió con la cabeza – bueno quisiera invitar a Candy a salir, tal vez esta noche – Candy miro a Albert –

Albert –Porque no se lo pregunta a ella – la señalo con la mirada –

Candy – Bueno yo – dudo en contestar –

Paty – No tienes planes para esta noche, sería bueno que aprovecharas nuestra estancia aquí - Candy la miro en forma de reclamo – creo que estará encantada – ignoro a Candy –

Candy – Claro, será un placer – que remedio pensó ella –

Albert – No tarden – les dijo a Candy y Paty – doctor Perier estaremos hospedados en el hotel Wellintong – se alejo –

Michael – Te parece bien que pase por ti a la seis –

Candy – Si – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir –

Michael – Te gusta el teatro – ella se puso nerviosa –

Paty – Sabe que él un grupo ruso de ballet se presenta – salió a su rescate – soy Patricia O´Braian - se presentó –

Michael – Mucho gusto, dicen que es muy bueno –

Paty – Si un espectáculo maravilloso –

Michael – Si se que presentan una obra llamada El lago de los Cisnes, te parece que vayamos a verlo Candy –

Candy – Si perfecto – no sabía de lo que hablaban –

Paty – Sucede algo Candy – la vio pensativa –

Candy – Me quiero imaginar a un grupo de gente bailando en medio de un lago con cisnes –

Michael – Que buen sentido del humor tienes Candy – se rio – no te entretengo mas paso por ti en la tarde – se despidieron ellas se dirigieron a la salida de la estación mientras caminaban Paty le dijo –

Paty – Que cosas dices Candy –

Candy - ¿Por qué? – encogió los hombros –

Paty – El lago de los cisnes es una obra de Tchaikousky es danza solo se llama así la historia –

Candy - ¡Ah! – se sonrojo –

Paty – Después de instalarnos iremos de compras –

Candy – De compras y para que – pregunto –

Paty – necesitas un vestido para esta noche, te dije que trajeras uno pero eres tan necia –Candy puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo en su fleco, luego sonrió –

Candy – Si tu lo dices, aunque creo que este es muy lindo, tal vez deje que pagues ya que fuiste tú la que me metió en este lio – dijo riéndose, Albert las esperaba en el auto para dirigirse al hotel –

Albert – Entren por favor – le abrió la puerta –

Paty – Lo hice por tu bien – le dijo a Candy, Albert no sabía de que hablaban –

Candy – Sabias que no quería salir del hotel – un hombre se dirigió a Albert que ya se encontraba en el interior del auto –

Maletero – Disculpe señor a donde mando su equipaje –

Albert – Al hotel Wellintong –

Chofer – No pongas esa cara, está entre la séptima y la cincuenta y cinco –

Maletero – Si ya recordé cerca del distrito de los teatros –

Candy volteo a ver a Albert con reproche, como pudo hospedarse tan cerca de los teatros, acaso era un prueba, guardo su coraje y no dijo nada, sabía que Terry no vivía cerca de ahí, al menos eso era lo que ella creía –

Mientras en una gran mansión en de la quina avenida, un joven con aspecto cansado, preocupante, atravesaba la puerta de madera de dicha mansión, alguien lo espera en el interior.

Richard - ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar –

Terry – El Sr Wathaway me invito a cenar quiere que hablemos más tranquilos, estaba muy ocupado – tocio sus labios con molestia –

Richard – Todo saldrá bien – lo quiso animar –

Terry – Pues este de acuerdo o no, me voy mañana –

Richard – Estas muy desesperado, mejor siéntate a desayunar te fuiste muy temprano –

Terry – Si y de nada me sirvió – prendió un cigarrillo, ambos se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron, Lucia estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando Terry dijo –

Terry – Le pediré matrimonio –

Richard – En verdad – lo tomo por sorpresa – te felicito pero ella aceptara – bromeo –

Terry – Claro que si, ella me ama – parecía muy seguro, la comisura de sus labios se curvearon dibujando un picara sonrisa –

Richard – Necesitaras una sortija –

Terry – Ya la tengo – contesto inmediatamente –

Richard – Hombre precavido vale por dos – se rio – estas muy seguro de su amor –

Terry – Por supuesto lo puedo ver en sus ojos – cerro sus ojos para recordar algo –

Richard – Pero tú le has dicho que la mas –

Terry – No pero ella lo sabe no necesito decirlo – abrió los ojos –

Richard – A las mujeres les gusta que se lo digan hay que hacérselo saber –

Terry – Ella no es diferente – jugueteaba con un cubierto – como tardan iré a ver qué pasa ya se me abrió el apetito –

Lucia – Aquí está el desayuno señor- entro al comedor, lo había oído todo, pensó que esa era la oportunidad para ganarse a Susana, solo que no sabía de quien hablaban ellos –

Sra. Rose – Joven iremos a traer la despensa, se le ofrece algo – dijo al entrar al comedor –

Terry – Creo que no, si me ofrece luego le digo –

Richard – Compre algo de despensa para mi madre – saco dinero de su billetera – hágame el favor de llevárselo.

Terry – Si pregunta quien lo manda diga que yo – ordeno -

Sra. Rose – Apúrate Lucia ya oíste iremos a casa de la srita Marlowe .

Lucia – Si, con su permiso – parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Susana – ambas mujeres se retiraron a la cocina –

Terry – Toma – le extendió un sobre – se que te gusta la música –

Richard – Y esto – decía mientras sacaba un boleto – muchas gracias Terry –

Terry – Gracias a ti por la compañía –

Richard – Me encanta Tchaikovski – le sonrió –

Terry tenía planeado ir a buscar a Candy, le pediría que fuese su esposa, pero parecía que el destino le preparaba otra sorpresa. En el hotel Albert discutía con el encargado de la recepción tenían problemas con una habitación.

Albert – Como es esto posible, tenia reservaciones hechas – estaba molesto –

Recepcionista – Lo siento pero ya está ocupada –

Albert – Pero quien es el responsable de esto –

Gerente – Pasa algo Sr. Andley – pregunto –

Albert – Tenía reservadas 3 suites y ahora resulta que una ya está ocupada –

Gerente – Permítame ver los registros – busco en unos libros – efectivamente ya está ocupada por la Srita Andley – le afirmo –

Albert – No puede ser, ella es la Srita. Andley – señalo a Candy con la mirada –

Candy – Albert no te preocupes yo puedo dormir con Paty –

Albert – No Candy, lo arreglare –

Gerente – Es usted la Srita… -

Albert – Si ella es la Srita Candy White Andley – lo interrumpió –

Gerente – La persona que ocupa la habitación es la Srita Elisa Legan Andley – todos se sorprendieron –

Albert – Me va tener que escuchar – dijo molesto –

Candy – Albert no te enojes, no le demos gusto suficiente es con tenerla aquí en el mismo hotel – lo quiso calmar, hasta en estos momentos Elisa tenía que fastidiarles la vida –

Gerente – Tenemos una suites disponible, en el sexto piso – esperando la aceptaran, su rostro se notaba preocupado –

Candy – Lo ves Albert, asunto arreglado – le sonrió –

Albert – Esta bien Candy, pero Elisa me tendrá que dar una explicación – tenía el ceño fruncido –

Gerente – Se la doy Sr. Andley – le repitió –

Albert – Si, espero que sean más responsables – intento calmarse –

Gerente –Sr Andley – titubeo – es una suites nupcial – Albert enarco una ceja y miro a Candy que parecía no importarle –

Candy – Dije que no hay problema – le guiño el ojo a Albert que resoplo en su melena –

Los botones llevaron las maletas a la suites, luego de instalarse bajaron al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, a Candy parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, nunca imagino volver a lugar donde Terry hacia su vida, una vida atado a una mujer que él no quería, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Vivirá en el mismo lugar? ¿Ya se habrán comprometido?, tantas preguntas tenia y no había quien se las respondiera, esa rara sensación que tenia no desaparecía.

Paty – Candy nos vamos – dijo limpiándose los labios con una servilleta –

Candy – Si Paty, aunque sigo insistiendo que este es lindo – señalo su vestido, más bien no quería salir a la calle, tenía un gran temor de encontrarse con Terry, peor aún, encontrarse con Terry y Susana, no lo soportaría –

Paty – Candy casi no probaste bocado – le señalo el plato con fruta, que casi estaba lleno –

Candy – No tengo mucha hambre – le indico –

Albert – Debes de comer Candy, se que quieres verte linda para esta noche pero un poco de comida no te hará daño – le dijo de broma –

Candy – No es eso Albert, además solo iré a mira a unos cisnes danzar – se río –

Paty – Candy como representante de los Andley, tienes que ser toda una dama de sociedad –

Candy – Tu que harás Albert – le pregunto mientras tomaba su bolso y su sombrilla –

Albert – Tengo una cita con alguien, recuerdas del abogado que te hable – ella asintió con la cabeza – está aquí en Nueva York me entrevistare con él –

Candy – Suerte con tu cita – dijo mientras se retiraban, agito la mano para despedirse – a dónde iremos Paty –

Paty – A los Almacenes B. Altman, están en la quinta avenida – salió del hotel y siguió caminando -

Candy – No iremos en auto – ella movió su dedo índice negativamente – no te cansaras –

Paty – Esto nos hace bien – sonrió –

El trayecto fue largo, caminaron durante un buen rato, platicaban de lo que dirán a los padres de Paty en cuanto llegaran a Londres, Candy no quería tocar el tema de Terry, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus planes de quedarse en el hotel encerrada habían cambiado gracias a que se encontró con Michael, caminaban por una gran avenida pasaron la catedral de San Patricio, Candy la miro con asombro era muy bonita, por su mente paso una visión fugaz, se miraba saliendo del brazo de Terry ella enfundada en un vestido de novia, el tan guapo y elegante con un frac negro, un largo suspiro salido de sus labios, son puras ilusiones Candy se dijo a sí misma, continuaron caminando las mansiones eran impresionantes con una gran arquitectura, pero hubo una en especial que llamo su atención.

Paty – Sucede algo Candy – le dijo cuando esta se paro frente a una mansión y se quedo observándola –

Candy – Esta me gusta, tiene algo que me agrada – dijo señalando la casa –

Paty – Es arquitectura neo – gótica – también miro la casa –

Candy – Me pregunto quién vivirá ahí – no dejaba de observar –

Paty – Debe de ser de algún millonario excéntrico – ella se dio la vuelta –

Candy – Y si tocamos, podemos pedir que nos dejen verla por dentro – le guiño el ojo –

Paty – Que cosas dices Candy -

Candy subió la pequeña escalinata, se paro frente al portón de madera, su mano lo acaricio suavemente, sin imaginar siquiera que el destino se estaba burlando de ella de la peor manera, frente a esa misma puerta, por dentro ya hacía de pie frente a ella el amor de su vida Terry, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, solo eso los separaba un ridículo pedazo de madera.

Paty – Candy que haces – le pregunto en un susurro – no debes molestar – la tomo por el brazo y la quito de ahí –

Candy – En verdad pensaste que iba a tocar – se burlo, Paty puso los ojos en blanco –

Paty – Era broma, me asustaste –

Por dentro Terry se arrepentía de salir dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle.

Richard – Pensé que saldrías – le pregunto curioso de saber por qué se había arrepentido –

Terry – Tengo función en la noche, luego la cena con el señor Hathaway prefiero descansar un rato – se encogió de hombros - Tu que harás – le pregunto intentando de verse animado –

Richard – Recuerdas sobre el trabajo que te hable, tengo una comida, me entrevistare con el Sr An… - La Sra. Rose los interrumpió –

Sra. Rose – Nos vamos joven, no se le ofrece algo – volvió a preguntar –

Terry – No, gracias –

Sra. Rose – Con su permiso – iba acompañada de Lucia, se dirigieron a la puerta de servicio –

Afuera las dos chicas seguían platicando, hacía un calor terrible, Paty ya se veía un poco roja de rostro.

Paty – Vámonos Candy, se hace tarde – le recordó –

Candy – Si Paty –se quedo mirando la ventana, una silueta se dibujaba a través de las cortinas –quien será – se pregunto Candy –

Paty – Hace calor – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo –

Candy – Cubramonos con la sombrilla así no nos broncearemos tanto – ambas extendieron sus sombrillas y se cubrieron, Candy dio un último vistazo a la ventana, todavía se miraba la silueta, cubrió nuevamente su rostro –

Terry – Espero tengas suerte ya me platicaras como te fue – jalo la cortina, miro a través de ella hacia la calle, pensativo, en ese instante una dama ponía sobre si una sombrilla, otra la esperaba unos pasos adelante, caminaron en aquella calle alejándose – Candy pronto estaré contigo, espérame, se decía a sí mismo, sin imaginarse que aquella dama de vestido lila era su añorada Candy –

Después de hacer las compras, la Sra. Rose y Lucia se dirigieron a casa de las Marlowe.

Sra. Marlowe - ¿Quién mando esto? – pregunto cuando recibió a las dos empleadas de Terry –

Sra. Rose – El joven Terry –

Sra. Marlowe – Menos mal, porque si hubiera sido Richard no lo hubiese aceptado – le decía a la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Lucia llévale esto a la Srita Marlowe – tomo una caja en vuelta en papel rosa con un gran moño blanco –

Sr Marlowe – Esta en su habitación – Lucia tomo la caja y se dirigió a la esta – pongamos todo en la cocina –

Lucia – Es mi oportunidad – miro la caja que llevaba en sus manos, sabía que contenía un vestido que el joven Richard le compro, por su cabeza paso una malévola idea – dijo que si preguntaban contestáramos que había sido él quien compro todo – toco la puerta –

Susana – Adelante esta abierto – estaba en su silla de ruedas, leyendo un libro –

Lucia – Srita Marlowe el joven Terry le manda esto – dijo muy seria –

Susana – De verdad – su rostro dibujo una gran sonrisa, tomo la caja, la abrió había una nota en el interior que decía: "Perdóname por lo de la otra noche ", Lucia puso cara de susto pensando en que se daría cuenta de que Terry no lo había mandado, afortunadamente para ella no estaba firmada – segura que fue Terry – pregunto dudando –

Lucia – Si todo lo mando él – contesto segura –

Susana – Terry nunca ha tenido un detalle así conmigo –

Lucia – Si usted supiera Srita – Este era el momento y lo aprovecho –

Susana – Saber que – pregunto Lucia ya había puesto la duda en ella –

Lucia – Perdóneme que me entrometa, pero es que hoy por la mañana escuche al joven Terry decirle a su hermano que… - se detuvo –

Susana - ¿Qué le dijo? Hable por favor – suplico –

Lucia – Oí decirle que le pediría matrimonio - En el rostro de Susana se dibujo una gran sonrisa, Lucia supo que tenía ganada la confianza de Susana –

Susana – Esta segura – pregunto, era como un sueño hecho realidad –

Lucia – Yo lo oí todo, también oí decirle que ya tiene la sortija – Susana se llevo las manos a su pecho –

Susana – No puedo creerlo, es imposible –

Lucia – No srita, el otro día que aseaba el cuarto del joven, sin querer encontré la sortija, es perfecta para usted – decía muy convincente –

Susana – Pero Terry no me ama –

Lucia – Esa es otra cosa que le quería decir, el también comento que aunque nunca se lo ha hecho saber está profundamente enamorado de usted – El rostro de Susana se iluminaba, por fin el amor de Terry era para ella, él la amaba, al menos eso creía ahora, la Sra. Rose llamo a Lucia –

Sra. Rose – Lucia nos vamos –

Lucia – No diga que yo le conté por favor me puede costar mi trabajo – se retiro dejando sola a Susana, que como pudo se acerco a la cómoda, de uno de sus cajones saco papel y lápiz comenzando a escribir apresuradamente –

Sra. Rose – Nos retiramos Sra Marlowe –

Susana – Mamá, le puedes decir a Lucia que venga – grito desde su habitación, Lucia acudió al llamado –

Susana – Toma – le dio un sobre – trata de que lo lea en un buen momento –

Lucia – Esto no me compromete verdad – quiso aclarar –

Susana – Por supuesto que no – le aseguro –

Sra. Rose – Lucia se hace tarde apresúrate –

Lucia – Esta bien Srita – se guardo el sobre – lo que necesite cuente conmigo – le sonrió mientras se retiraba –

La Sra. Rose no dejaba de observar a Lucia algo raro notaba en ella, en el camino a casa ella le dijo.

Sra. Rose – Debes guardar distancia con los patrones – le recordó – espero no se vuelva a repetir tu actitud con la Srita Marlowe .

Lucia – Si lo siento – vieja estúpida, pero pronto me librare de ti, pensaba en su maliciosa mente –

Después de haberse probado unos cuantos vestidos Candy, buscar uno pendientes que hicieran juego con el vestido, los broches y la pulsera salían de la tienda para abordar un taxi, Candy no estaba tan entusiasmada como Paty.

Candy – Paty tomemos un coche, te ves cansada –

Paty – Si la verdad lo estoy, te gusto el vestido – pregunto gustosa –

Candy – Es bonito – no se veía muy contenta –

Paty – Pero… no me digas acaso muy formal –

Candy – Mas bien atrevido, viste el escote – se ruborizo –

Paty – Candy te quedo muy bien, realmente te veías hermosa – le dio confianza –

Candy – Eso dices tú, Paty me estoy arrepintiendo tuvimos que comprar muchas cosas, gastamos mucho, solo para una noche, además ya no tengo ganas de ir al ballet, ni cenar, nada – cruzo los brazos y puso cara de fastidio –

Paty – No exageres Candy, la cena será en el hotel, Albert ya reservo una de las mejores mesas –

Candy – No puedo, no puedo – se repetía una y otra vez –

Paty – Candy, ya sal de la burbuja – estaban en plena discusión cuando una irritante voz las interrumpió –

Elisa – La ropa de segunda no se vende aquí – se burlo –

Candy – Por lo visto tu sabes muy bien donde esta – replico –

Elisa – Me alegro que te largues – le grito –

Candy – No me voy para hacerte feliz – dijo indiferente –

Elisa – Ojala y no regreses nunca –

Candy – Tu hermano piensa lo contrario – le restregó –

Elisa – Es un idiota –

Paty – El tío Williams está muy molesto contigo por haber ocupado la habitación que le correspondía a Candy – intervino en la discusión –

Elisa – Con quien debería estar molesto es contigo, yo no aprobaría tu conducta, ese cuento que inventaron yo no me lo trago, tan santa que te veías y resultaste una… -

Candy – Cállate Elisa – le grito –

Elisa – Vine a ver a Terry – dijo con aires de grandeza –

Paty – Falta que él quiera verte – se burlo –

Candy – Basta ya Elisa, porque mejor no sigues con tus asuntos y nos dejas en paz – le dieron la espalda –

Paty – El vestido te queda muy bien Candy –

Candy – Lo crees de verdad – estaban ignorando a Elisa, esta se molesto –

Elisa – Son unas estúpidas – les grito –

Paty – Como dijo el vendedor que se llamaba la chica a la que no le quedo el vestido –

Candy – Creo que dijo que era Elisa Legan – se rio –

Paty – Fue muy gracioso cuando dijo demasiado flacucha para llenarlo – Elisa puso cara de furia –

Marian – Elisa vámonos – la tomo del brazo –

Caro – No les hagas casos – se había olvidado de sus amigas – mejor ignóralas no valen la pena –

Candy paro un coche, subieron todos los paquetes que llevaban, antes de abordarlo le dijo a Elisa.

Candy – Me dio gusto verte, espero te diviertas mucho esta noche – le guiño el ojo y le sonrió, esta se puso roja de coraje –

El auto arranco, Paty curioseaba entre las bolsaS, mientras que Candy observaba el panorama y pensaba, Terry no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de verte, pero no puedo, todo esto es un martirio, porque las cosas no salen como las planeas, tan cerca y no poder vernos, después de tanto tiempo es estúpido no poder olvidarte, creo que te amo mas mucho mas desde el día que me separe de ti. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a encontrar con aquella casa que tanto llamo su atención, un auto que iba adelante del suyo se detuvo, no quería dejar de mirarla algo tenía aquel lugar, pero bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en Terry. La puerta de esa casa se abrió, saliendo de ella un hombre, bajo los pequeños escalones miraba al piso, cuando dirigió su mirada al frente, sus ojos se clavaron en un dulce, melancólico y hermoso rostro, que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana de un auto, solo unos segundos bastaron para que esos ojos azul cielo grabaran hasta lo más profundo de su ser a esa angelical mujer.

Continuará…

Richard coincidirá con aquella hermosa chica a la que vio por la tarde dejándolo impresionado con su belleza ¿Tendrá la fortuna de conocerla?, después de la función Terry va a la cena con el Sr. Hathaway inexplicablemente una mujer es el centro de atención de aquel lugar ¿Se dignara Terry siquiera a mirarla?, todo esto será una DULCE CASUALIDAD

CAPITULO 123

DULCE CASUALIDAD

¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando lo que quieres es que se detenga? Pensaba Candy, mientras Emily su mucama le cepillaba el cabello, Emily era una chica dulce y fiel a los Andley, ella le haría compañía a Candy y Paty durante el viaje, Emily miraba a Candy a través del espejo, no tenía mucho de conocerla pero le había tomado aprecio, se decían muchas cosas de ella pero Emily estaba acostumbrada a no juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla.

Emily –Sucede algo Srita Candy – le pregunto mientras acariciaba sus suaves rizos –

Candy – Emily te has enamorado alguna vez – le respondió con otra pregunta –

Emily – No realmente jamás me ha pasado, usted si verdad –

Candy – Que cosas dices Emily –le sonrió –

Emily – Sus ojos se ven enamorados – Candy se sorprendió y desvío la mirada – perdón Srita fui indiscreta – se disculpo, dejo de peinarla, se dirigió al guardarropa para sacar el vestido, Candy se miro en el espejo, acaso era muy evidente el amor que sentía por Terry alguien llamo a la puerta, eso la hizo reaccionar –

Albert – Candy esta visible – pregunto caballerosamente –

Candy – Si Albert, permíteme un momento, Emily dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, al entrar Albert ella se retiro –

Emily – Con su permiso Sr Andley –

Candy – En un momento te llamo – le dijo necesitare aun de tu ayuda –

Albert - Lista para tu cita – le recordó –

Candy – No es una cita Albert, no tengo ganas de salir – su rostro se mostraba nostálgico –

Albert – Candy se que no has olvidado a Terry, pero no puedes cerrar todas las puertas, tienes que vivir, conocer gente, volverte a enamorar –

Candy – Pides imposibles Albert, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, que pasara si me lo encuentro – se refería a Terry –

Albert – Esta ciudad es muy grande, sería una gran casualidad que te lo encontraras –

Candy – Tienes razón – suspiro –

Albert – Al menos que desees que eso pase – lo dijo en modo de afirmación –

Candy – Claro que no, pero quisiera dejar de sentirme nerviosa – Paty llamo a la puerta –

Paty – Candy puedo pasar – pregunto –

Candy – No tienes que preguntar – Paty se introdujo en la habitación –

Paty – Aun no terminas, se te hará tarde – le recordó mientras se dirigía a la cama –

Candy – Michael puede esperar un poco – le sonrió a través del espejo –

Paty – Una dama nunca llega tarde – decía mientras movía su dedo índice en señal negativa –

Candy – Albert como te fue en tu comida, pudiste ver al famoso abogado – se estaba colocando los pendientes de diamante –

Albert - ¡Eh!, si – titubeo – me entreviste con él – se notaba extraño –

Candy – Tuviste algún problema con él – noto a su amigo preocupado –

Albert – No, solo que paso algo muy raro, dime una cosa Paty – volteo a verla – crees que pueda existir una persona que se te parezca - pregunto ansioso –

Paty – A que te refieres con eso –

Albert – Físicamente, que tengan un parecido impresionante –

Candy – Que clase de pregunta es Albert –

Paty – No creo que existan dos personas iguales físicamente, claro al menos que sean hermanos o parientes –

Albert – Y si no tuvieran nada que ver con la familia –

Paty – Seria imposible – le afirmo –

Candy -¿Quiénes se parecen? – le cuestiono a Albert –

Albert – No me hagan caso – cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente – Candy dejo que termines de arreglarte –

Candy – Albert me estas preocupando –

Albert – No es nada, extraña tu mira que venir a cenar al hotel pudiendo ir a otro lado – le recordó –

Candy – Ya te dije que quiero evitar in encuentro con… bueno tu sabes – se encogió de hombros –

Albert – Y el cenar en el hotel lo evitara – se recargo en la cómoda y cruzo los brazos –

Paty – Ella cree que si – intervino –

Candy – Mejor ayúdame Paty, tengo que verme como una dama de sociedad – una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –

Albert – Diviértete Candy, disfruta esta noche – salió de la habitación –

Candy – Gracias Albert – dijo en un susurro, Emily regreso a la habitación, tenía que dejar a Candy tan hermosa como una princesa –

Por su parte Terry se arreglaba para salir al teatro, una noche más, tal vez la ultima, ese era su propósito, después de la función tenia la cena con el Sr. Hathaway, Richard había llegado de su compromiso, pero se encerró en la recamara, se notaba extraño, muy desconcertado.

Terry – Richard puedo pasar – llamo a la puerta –

Richard – Si claro entra – le contesto a duras penas –

Terry – Te sientes bien – el semblante de Richard no era muy bueno –

Richard – No tengo nada – estaba recostado en la cama –

Terry – Que tal tu cita, arreglaste algo – pregunto cauteloso, se paro junto a la ventana –

Richard – Si trabajare con él, quiere que me haga cargo de los asuntos legales de su hija –

Terry – Te harás cargo de los asuntos legales de una niña –

Richard – Si creo que eso fue lo que dije – contesto un poco cortante – es muy joven para tener una hija, tendrá uno veintiséis o veintisiete años, su hija que tendrá unos cinco o seis años –parecía hablar consigo mismo –

Terry - Ahora entiendo el porqué de esa cara –

Richard – No es eso lo que me tiene así – le respondió – es otra cosa –

Terry – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

Richard – Me sucedió algo muy extraño – Terry frunció el ceño de modo interrogante – crees que haya otra persona que se parezca a ti – le pregunto –

Terry – Algún familiar probablemente – le remarco –

Richard – No – decía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, colocando sus manos en la frente – olvídalo creo que me estoy volviendo loco –

Terry – Acaso no te había dado cuenta – se burlo –

Richard – Me han pasado cosas raras este día –

Terry – Como cuales –cuestiono, seguía parado junto a la ventana –

Richard – Hoy vi a la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya imaginado – cerro sus ojos como para recordar ese momento memorable y suspiro –

Terry - ¿De verdad? Si que te debió haber gustado, ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto ansioso –

Richard – No lo sé – se rio de sí mismo –

Terry -¿Qué? Te gusto una mujer y no sabes quién es, creo que ya te perdimos – le dijo en son de burla –

Richard – Cuando salía para ir a la cita, vi a la mujer más bella, su rostro era el más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida – sus ojos azules reflejaban la emoción que sentía –

Terry – Le hablaste –

Richard – No, estaba en un auto, cuando reaccione este arranco, si tan solo supiera su nombre –

Terry – Te flecho – le afirmo –

Richard – Si eso parece, cada que recuerdo su rostro mi ser se estremece –

Terry – Este mundo es grande, está lleno de casualidades, si ella es para ti la volverás a ver, te lo aseguro –

Richard – Me parece algo absurdo –

Terry – Deberías de arreglarte se te hará tarde – le recordó lo del teatro –

Richard – Ya estoy listo – le mostro su atuendo gris que traía puesto –

Terry – Eso llevaras – movió la cabeza negativamente – es algo informal no crees –

Richard – No pensaba ir al teatro así que no traje ropa de etiqueta – se quiso disculpar –

Terry – Tengo uno azul, más presentable – se dirigió hacia la puerta –creo que te quedara –

Richard – Gracias no deberías molestarte –

Terry – No es ninguna molestia, yo iré de negro ya sabes la absurda cena –

Terry le prestó el traje azul marino a Richard, era el que pretendía llevarse ese día pero de último momento cambio de opinión, no se imaginaba siquiera que Lucia había puesto la carta de Susana en el bolso del saco, aunque ella era la que se llevaría la gran sorpresa, Terry bajo primero que Richard y hablo con la Sra. Rose.

Terry – Me voy llegare tarde, tengo una cena –

Sra. Rose – Que le vaya bien joven – en ese instante Lucia entro a la estancia –

Lucia – Joven – dijo sorprendida cuando vio que Terry no llevaba su traje azul – creí que llevaría el otro traje – no salía de su asombro cuando Terry le contesto –

Terry – Tengo una cena el negro es más formal –

Lucia – Enseguida colgare el otro para que no se arrugue – tengo que sacar la carta antes de que esta vieja la vea, pensaba para sí –

Terry – No se moleste, Richard lo ocupara se lo preste para esta noche – Lucia quedo atónita ante la respuesta de Terry, si el joven Richard veía la carta echaría todo a perder –

Richard – Estoy listo vamos – dijo cuando bajaba las escaleras, traía el saco en la manos –

Terry – Te queda bien, espero te diviertas –

Richard – Gracias por la entrada, me encanta la música – Lucia estaba junto a la escalera, fingió no haber visto lo cerca que estaba Richard de ella, así que provoco chocar con él, en ese instante el saco cayó al suelo, tan rápido como cayo Lucia lo recogió y saco la carta de Susana, tenia manos agiles y rápidas metió el papel en la bolsa de su delantal – Lo siento Lucia – se disculpo –

Lucia – No joven fue mi culpa –

Terry – Se hace tarde, vamos – ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, al salir un coche negro los aguardaba, lo abordaron –

Daniel – ¿A dónde vamos? – se dirigió a Terry –

Terry – Pasaremos a dejar a Richard al teatro, luego me llevas a mí, me esperaras, tengo una cena -

Richard – Llegaras tarde no es así –

Terry – Espero terminar rápido con todo esto –

Daniel – No me dijo donde será la cena – le recordó –

Terry – En el 871 de la séptima y la cincuenta y cinco –

Daniel – El hotel Wellington -

Terry – Si al restaurante del Wellington, me alegra que conozcas la ciudad – sus padres le habían puesto un chofer que conociera bien la ciudad, Terry no estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero no podía correrlo ya que Daniel tenía una familia que mantener –

Richard – Espero tengas suerte, después de todo te mereces ser feliz –

Terry – Tu también lo serás, veras que el destino te vuelve a poner a esa mujer en tu camino –

Richard – Ojala sea así – le sonrió mientras volvía a recordar aquel hermoso rostro –

En aquel auto los dos chicos siguieron conversando, Terry ni siquiera se imaginaba la sorpresa que el destino le tenía preparada, Richard por su parte no se imaginaba que aquella mujer que tanto le había gustado, era la misma de la cual Terry estaba locamente enamorado, ansiaba que el destino se la pusiera en su camino nuevamente. En el lobby del hotel Michael esperaba ansioso a Candy, ella le había gustado desde que la conoció en casa de los Andley, era una lástima que se fuera a Paris, mientras eso pasaba el disfrutaría de su compañía.

Candy – Estoy lista Michael – le hablo, el se quedo boquiabierto, la sabia bella pero no a tal grado – tan mal me veo – pregunto –

Michael - ¡Estas preciosa! Será un orgullo ser tu acompañante esta noche – ella se sonrojo –

Candy – Nos vamos no quiero llegar retrasada – quiso cambiar el tema –

Michael – Por supuesto – le dio el brazo muy orgulloso de tener tan grata compañía – eres toda una dama –

Candy – Gracias Michael – Al parecer Paty y Emily había hecho un gran trabajo –

Candy sintió como las curiosas miradas de los ahí presentes se clavaban en ella, de algún modo se sintió feliz de llevar el apellido Andley, no era una dama como las otras, para ella el protocolo era algo absurdo, pero en ese momento extrañamente se sintió feliz, se sentía como toda una princesa en un cuento de hadas, lamentablemente su príncipe no estaba ahí. ¿Qué diría Terry si me viera así? Estaría tan orgulloso como Michael al llevarme del brazo, se preguntaba –

Michael – Sucede algo Candy –

Candy – Me siento un poco extraña, creo imaginar que todo el mundo me mira – le susurro –

Michael – No lo imaginas, es verdad que todos te miran, hasta Elisa se quedo con la boca abierta, mírala discretamente –

Candy – En serio – muy delicadamente volteo a donde Michael le había indicado, ahí estaba Elisa parada guardando todo su coraje – debe estar furiosa – dijo en voz baja –

Michael - ¿Por qué había de estarlo? –

Candy – Tiene sus motivos, te lo puedo asegurar – claro que los tenia, ella no lucia como Candy con ese vestido – Vámonos ya – abordaron un auto –

Al llegar al teatro Richard le deseo buena suerte a Terry, había mucha gente en la entrada del teatro.

Terry – Que te diviertas - le dijo antes de que saliera del auto –

Richard – Gracias, suerte con en tu cena – un auto se estaciono dos lugares después de el suyo – creo que estorbamos, te veré después – el coche de Terry arranco y se fue, Richard se dirigió a la entrada, del último auto que había llegado una joven pareja descendió –

Candy – Cuanta gente ahí Michael – dijo asombrada –

Michael – Te encantara Candy – Por dios que bella luces, es un pena que te vayas, pensaba para sus adentros –

Candy – No me mires así, me avergüenzas – le hizo saber –

Michael – No lo puedo evitar, te vez divina –

Candy – Ya deja de repetirlo – resoplo –

Se dirigieron a la estancia del teatro, la gente la miraba con asombro, preguntándose quién era tan distinguida mujer. La presentación se retraso un poco ya que uno de los bailarines se lastimo un pie, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron. Michael se ofreció para revisar al bailarín, así que dejo un momento a Candy que había insistido para ayudarlo, pero él no lo permitió, ella se quedo sola en la gran estancia que estaba abarrotada de gente. En un alejado rincón Richard estaba de pie, algo desesperado, ansioso jugueteaba con su reloj de bolsillo, por su parte Candy se movía de un lugar a otro, molesta porque Michael no requirió de su ayuda, se detuvo frente a un grupo de señoras, algo platicaban que llamo su atención.

Lo he visto actuar, es maravilloso –

Además de buen mozo – dijo otra que llevaba un gran sombrero con plumas –

Es una lástima que este comprometido con Susana Marlowe –

Pues hasta donde se sabe, el no le ha pedido matrimonio –

Cualquier día lo hará, la madre es insistente –

Candy sabía que hablaban de Terry, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo en donde quera él era conocido más aun en Broadway, al menos ahora sabia que todavía no se comprometían, el grupo se señoras se movió del lugar dejando a una joven rubia, pensativa, perdida en el tiempo. Richard observaba todo su entorno, como se desenvolvía el ambiente ya hostil por la desesperación del retraso, miro a un grupo de damas de alta sociedad, una de ellas con un feo sombrero con plumas, estaban como a unos diez metros de distancia, algo cuchicheaban de pronto se movieron de lugar dejando a la vista a una escultural, atractiva y por decir de más hermosa mujer rubia, tan pensativa, triste y sola. Es ella se dijo, no puedo creerlo esta aquí, acaso es el destino tal y como lo dijo Terry, su corazón reacciono ante la sorpresa, repentinamente estaba caminado con dirección a la joven, se filtraba entre la gente, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de saber quién era, en solo segundos había quedado cerca de ella, que seguía aturdida, apunto de hablarle alguien más la llamo.

Michael – Candy – ella reacciono ante el llamado –

Candy – Todo bien – pregunto –

Michael – Si nada de cuidado, vamos pronto comenzara – se encaminaron rumbo al área de palcos -

Richard les daba la espalda, al menos ahora ya sabía su nombre, Candy tan dulce y hermoso como ella, aunque había un problema al parecer no era una mujer sola, ¿Quién será el? ¿Tal vez su hermano?, eres un tonto cómo pudiste pensar que una mujer como ella no tendría pareja se reprocho –

Acomodador – Ya puede pasar – el no contesto – le sucede algo Sr – pregunto –

Richard – No, me puede decir por donde es – le mostro su boleto –

Acomodador – Claro que si, sígame por favor –

Richard – Gracias – volteo a la dirección donde se había dirigido la chica, suspiro y modio su labio inferior –

En el interior del teatro, ya estando en su lugar comenzó a buscar en los palcos, la tenue luz no ayudaba a su visibilidad, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, sus ojos azules se clavaron en Candy, era como cuando el mar se encuentra con los primeros rayos de sol, en ratos observaba a los bailarines, pero no podía desviar la mirada de ella por mucho tiempo, trataba de guardar en su mente todo gesto que hacía, aunque ella en ningún momento se percato de que era observada por alguien, que tal vez le cambiaria la vida. Cuando llego el final la ovación del público fue sorprendente, todos los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie, Richard tuvo que hacer lo mismo, tratando de no quitar la vista de ella, solo volteo un momento al escenario.

Candy – Nos vamos Michael – le dijo impaciente –

Michael – Esperemos a que salga la gente – le contesto al oído –

Candy – Por favor, ya termino – lo que deseaba era llegar al hotel, esperanzada de que Michael hubiera tenido suficiente y no insistiera en la cena –

Michael – Claro, aunque no se cual es la prisa – salieron del palco –

Richard – No la perderé de vista, la seguiré, tengo que saber quién es – se decía, volteo a mirarla pero ya no estaba - ¡No puede ser! – trato de salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero la gente que comenzaba a salir le estorbaba, una vez librado de ahí se dirigió a la salida casi corriendo – tengo que alcanzarla se repetía, estaba cerca de la salida cuando a lo lejos una pareja abordaba un auto, que arranco y se alejo rápidamente, un solitario chico se quedo pelando consigo mismo –

Todo parecía pasar tan lentamente en el restaurant del Wellington, lo que menos quería era perder tiempo, pero que más le quedaba a Terry si no hablar con el Sr. Hathaway, esperando el no le pusiera trabas en sus planes, después de la cena comenzaron a charlar.

Robert – Estas seguro Terry – pregunto mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta color marfil –

Terry – Tengo que irme, solo serán una semanas, es muy importante para mí –

Robert – Hace poco me dejaste votado el trabajo – le recordó en modo recriminatorio –

Terry – Lo sé – torció el gesto – por eso estoy tratando de hacer las cosa bien – contesto –

Robert – Esta bien Terry, confiaré en ti, Harry te suplirá – parecía no muy convencido –

Terry - ¡Gracias Robert! – Sonrió – no te voy a fallar –

Robert - ¿Cuándo te vas? –

Terry – Mañana mismo – se veía relajado –

Robert – Creo que eso no va hacer posible, te necesito para la función del vienes -

Terry – Acabas de decir… no puedo esperar tanto tiempo – se oía molesto –

Robert – Tendrás el permiso, pero te necesito el viernes – le dijo tajantemente –

Terry – Si no tengo opción, actuare el viernes - apretaba los labios de coraje –

Robert – No preguntare los motivos, aunque me los puedo imaginar – se levanto - me retiro pagare la cuenta –

Terry – No se moleste yo lo hare –

Robert – Te quedaras – pregunto amablemente –

Terry – Si, necesito pensar muchas cosas – le sonrió –

Robert – No te desveles, que pases buena noche – le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiro –

Terry – Bueno son solo dos días – pensaba para sí, se llevo la copa de coñac a los labios, alguien lo interrumpió –

Harry - ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia? – pregunto sarcásticamente –

Terry - ¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas viniste a curiosear involuntariamente – se rio – como toda una dama chismosa-

Harry – Que gracioso eres – se sentó en donde antes había estado el Sr. Hathaway –

Terry – No te invite a tomar asiento - le replico molesto –

Harry – No creo haberte pedido permiso – Harry no soportaba a Terry, no le hacía gracia que fuera mejor actor que él –

Terry – Ya que esta aquí brindemos – pidió una copa al mesero, este la llevo y sirvió el coñac –

Harry – Que esplendido – tomo la copa – porque brindamos –

Terry – Por mi – le contesto burlonamente –

Harry – Es eres un pretencioso – aun así se llevo la copa a los labios –

Ambos enmudecieron, eran rivales en la actuación nunca se llevaron bien, todo fue silencio en esa mesa, no había nada de que platicar, evidentemente Terry no le contaría sus planes, sabía que si lo hacia el saldría corriendo a contárselo a Susana, no era tan tonto, lo conocía tan bien, de pronto Harry volteo hacia la entrada del restaurante y exclamo –

Harry -¡Por dios! – parecía que los ojos se le saldría de su lugar –

Terry – Ahora que – mostro indiferencia –

Harry – Que bella mujer acaba de entrar –

Terry – Era de suponerse - tocio la comisura de su boca –

Harry – Deberías de tomarte la molestia de mirarla un momento, te aseguro que vale la pena – dijo libidinosamente –

Terry – Deja de decir estupideces, no me interesa – claro solo le interesaba Candy, aunque por la reacción de la gente que había ahí, era de suponerse que aquella mujer debía llamar mucho la atención – ¿Tan hermosa es? – le pregunto curioso –

Harry – No tienes idea, va más allá de lo que puede imaginar –

Terry – Quita esa cara de idiota, perdón se me olvidaba que es la única que tienes – se burlo, seguía sin mirar a la dama –

Harry – Es una lástima, tiene compañía por como la mira probablemente es el novio –

Terry – Eres un gran observador – dijo de modo sarcástico –

Una oleada de calor lo invadió en ese instante, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no supo a que se debía, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de los nervios, la ansiedad se hizo presente, esa extraña sensación la había sentido solo una vez, cuando fue a Chicago y supo que Candy estaba en esa ciudad, pero que me pasa se preguntaba, fue entonces que varias cosas pasaron en el mismo instante. Una dama dijo "es la heredera de los Andley", otra dijo "Es una mujer muy hermosa digna de pertenecer a esa familia", Harry no quitaba la cara de idiota que tenia, pero sobre todo eso lo que más resalto fue una dulce, cristalina y celestial risa que se dejo escuchar, hasta en el último lugar del mundo el reconocería esa juguetona risa, suavemente giro la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la dama, se quedo helado al ver de quien se trataba, ella lucia más que hermosa, tal como lo había dicho Harry, envuelta en un vestido color turquesa que se ceñía hasta la diminuta cintura, la vaporosa tela de la falda caía formando algunos pliegues, las mangas resbalaban en los hombros, dejándolos al descubierto, el escote dejaba ver el principio de su bien torneado pecho, el cabello recogido en un chongo, algunos risos se escaparon traviesamente sobre su cuello y sus labios empapados en un rosa remarcaban lo carnosos que eran. Antes de que ella volteara Terry dejo de observarla ¿Qué hacia ella en Nueva York? ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado? Tengo que averiguarlo, estaba tan confundido, se suponía que así no debían ser las cosas.

Harry – ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy pálido – le cuestiono –

Terry – Lárgate y déjame solo – le dijo entre dientes y muy molesto –

Harry – Como quieras, estas completamente loco – le contesto del mismo modo en que Terry le había hablado y se retiro, al pasar junto a la dama le sonrío, ella lo ignoro –

La pareja se aproximo a donde ya hacia Terry de espaldas, sentado en la mesa contigua, el biombo calado de madera era lo único que los separaba, Candy se sentó dándole la espalda, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que detrás suyo esta a quien deseaba evitar encontrarse.

Michael – Te gusto el espectáculo – pregunto intentan do entablar una conversación –

Candy – Si, mucho – no lo dijo muy convencida –

Michael – Me hubiera gustado llevarte a ver Romeo y Julieta, el actor que interpreta a Romeo es sensacional – Candy puso cara de sorpresa –

Candy – No me gustan los actores, nada que tenga que ver con el teatro – dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia, Terry puso atención a todo lo que platicaban, ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, sobre todo la gran indiferencia con que lo dijo –

Michael - ¡Ah! Puedo saber porque – dijo con gran curiosidad –

Candy – Porque son personas muy temperamentales y superficiales – no pensaba decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese Romeo, no quería abrir esa herida - ¿Qué hacías en la estación esta mañana? – pregunto intentando cambiar el tema –

Michael – Un colega fue a Boston, así que lo acompañe – un mesero los interrumpió llevando el menú, después de seleccionar la cena Michael pidió el vino, era francés así que eligió el mejor.

Michael – Tráiganos el Chateau d´ Yquem –

Mesero – Excelente elección Sr.

Michael – Gracias, soy francés conozco de vinos – le explico a Candy ella solo sonrío –

Pretencioso pensó Terry, así que es un estúpido francés, los ingleses somos mejores, estaba celoso, ¿Candy qué diablos estás haciendo con ese tipo? deseaba preguntarle, tuvo que controlar sus impulsos muy a su pesar, para no armarle un escándalo, tengo que esperar el momento oportuno, se decía mientras los escuchaba.

Candy – Así que tú amigo se fue a Boston –

Michael – Si es una de los mejores cirujanos que hay en la ciudad – la miraba asombrado – Candy no puedo evitarlo –

Candy - ¿Qué cosa? –

Michael – Dejar de mirarte, luces preciosa – eso sonaba a un cumplido –

Candy – Gracias nuevamente – le regalo una dulce sonrisa –

Como se atreve a decirle eso a mi pecosa, es un imbécil, sino fuera por ella ahora mismo le rompería la cara, se decía Terry para sus adentros, estaba furioso, confundido y desconcertado. Los minutos trascurrieron lenta y tormentosamente para Terry, no veía la hora en que ese prospecto de medico dejara sola a Candy, tenía que saber que hacia ella en Nueva York, si estaba sola, ella y Michael no platicaban mucho, de que pueden hablar un medico y una enfermera, solo de trabajo, ella le conto que dejo el hospital Santa Juana por cuestiones personales.

Michael – Si me entere de eso por mi prima – le comento mientras cortaba un trozo de carne –

Candy – Pensaba regresar pero han cambiado las cosas - Sabía que Elisa y su madre habían dicho muchas cosas de ella –

Michael – También me conto que estuviste a punto de casarte – Terry apretó los puños fuertemente al oír eso, contenía la respiración expectante a lo que ella dijera –

Candy – Si es verdad – respondió tranquilamente, al oír eso Terry se pregunto ¿Con quién? A caso con Albert, pero lo que le dijo ella le sorprendió aun mas – Fue una tontería, Niel no es un buen partido –

Michael – El no te convenía, es una persona muy egoísta, no me agrada –

Candy con Niel, como puede ser posible, que había ocurrido en estos meses, estaba que echaba chispas, enojado consigo mismo por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo al lada de una mujer a la cual nunca amaría.

Candy – Ya no quiero hablar de eso, me trae malos recuerdos –

Michael – Sabes que está por llegar un buque miliar, vendrá por mas voluntarios – dijo con gran preocupación –

Candy – No lo sabía, la guerra es cruel – y pensar que voy para allá, pensaba –

Michael – Sucede algo, de momento te cambio el semblante –

Candy – Estoy bien – le contesto, ella sabía que no lo estaba, tenía una extraña sensación, su corazón latía muy rápido, quiso controlarlo, al menos aparentaba muy bien, sentía que el aire se le escapaba inexplicablemente – Estoy un poco cansada, el viaje me agoto – que sucede contigo Candy, porque estas tan nerviosa, cálmate que Michael no se dé cuenta de ello, deja de pensar en Terry, solo dos días más, tienes que aguantar las ganas de verlo, se decía para calmarse, inesperadamente las luces se apagaron solo quedo iluminado el salón con las velas que había en algunas mesas, un mesero paso cerca de la mesa de Candy y Michael pregunto –

Michael - ¿Qué sucede? –Detuvo al hombre–

Mesero - Una falla en el sistema de electricidad del edificio, lo arreglaran pronto –

Michael – Gracias nos puede traer una vela – Este asintió con la cabeza –

Candy – Creo que la velada termino – dijo sutilmente –

Michael – Como dices –

Candy – No me lo tomes a mal pero estoy cansada, nos podemos retirar por favor – lo miro intentando convencerlo y dio resultado –

Michael – Claro, entiendo solo brindemos una vez más – le sirvió vino en su copa, ella lo tomo, el sonido que hicieron las copas al chocar apenas se escucho mientras él decía – por haberme permitido compartir esta noche contigo – le sonrío y fue correspondido de la misma forma –

En la penumbra de aquel salón un joven se había mantenido atento a todo lo que sucedía, su corazón no paraba de latir, estaba confundido, se sentía herido, traicionado, olvidado, eso era lo peor el olvido, deseaba saber si ella lo había sacado de su vida en tan poco tiempo ya que el no lograba conseguirlo de ninguna manera, tantos sentimientos encontrados lo estaban despedazando, morir mejor morir que vivir sin ti, se repetía una y otra vez. Como puedo olvidar las cosas tan fácilmente, si supieras cuantas lagrimas de dolor he derramado por ti, bien me lo dijeron pero no quise creerlo, pensé que me estarías esperando toda la vida, ya veo que me equivoque, creo que será mejor dejar así las cosas, olvidarte es lo único que queda por hacer, al parecer tu lo has logrado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, seguía apretando los puños de sus manos, parecía que al fin estaba resignado a perderla, qué más da si era Albert, Niel o ese médico francés, ya que Terry daba por hecho que la había perdido.

Continuara…

Terry se da cuenta que Candy está en Nueva York, pero duda en buscarla ¿Cuál será su decisión? Descubre que pasara entre la SILENCIOSA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 124

ENTRE LA SILENCIOSA OSCURIDAD

Aun expectante a todo lo que ella decía o hacia se encontraba Terry, por un instante paso por su mente dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de ser olvidado, al menos que lo oyera de los sensuales labios de Candy, si la voluntad de ella era que él saliera de su vida aun a su pesar lo haría, lo que no sabía era que la voluntad de ella estaba en las manos de él, así que esperaría hasta que se retiraran, ya encontraría la forma de verla, el que el edificio estuviera casi en absoluta oscuridad estaba a su favor.

Michael – La cuenta por favor – se dirigió al mesero –

Mesero – Claro Sr, aguarde un momento – se alejo –

Candy – Gracias por la velada – dijo de modo gentil –

Michael – Espero te hayas divertido, Candy… - se detuvo –

Candy – Si que pasa – le sonrió –

Michael – Se que no hemos tenido mucho trato, es la segunda vez que no vemos pero no me gustaría que fuera la última –

Candy – Michael – lo interrumpió, la sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro – no sigas, sabes que me voy y no sé cuando vuelva –

Michael – Tal vez cuando regreses, Candy me gustas – ella se incomodo con el comentario y desvió la mirada – desde que te vi en casa de los Andley –

Candy – No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas, tú me caes muy bien, pero no pidas mas, por favor – dijo frenando las intenciones de medico–

Michael - ¿Acaso estas comprometida con alguien más? – su rostro lo dijo todo –

Candy – No es eso – intento evitar ese tema, acaso era muy evidente –

Michael - Una mujer como tu debe tener muchos pretendientes, seguramente alguno ya se ha ganado tu corazón – eso era una afirmación, se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella –

Candy – Michael yo – titubeo – si hay alguien más, es por ello que no quiero darte falsas ilusiones, lo siento –

Alguien más, pero ¿Quién? Se cuestiono angustiado Terry, acaso Albert es que ella dijera las cosas a medias era más desesperante, su actitud lo irritaba, no era la chica alegre y poco formal que tanto le gustaba, era fría e indiferente, aunque con ese vestido se veía preciosa. La pareja se retiro del restaurante dirigiéndose a la recepción del hotel, un hombre les seguía el paso cautelosamente, debido a la oscuridad y sobre todo a los nervios Terry choco con un mesero, un escándalo se escucho cuando la charola cayó al suelo, Candy miro de reojo para saber que había pasado a lo lejos dos personas recogían algo del piso, no le dio importancia, siguieron su paso hasta llegar con encargado de las llaves de las habitaciones, Terry se coloco sigilosamente detrás de una columna desde ahí pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaban Candy y Michael, el encargado le dio una llave a la chica, ella aguardo ahí y aprovecho para despedirse de su amigo.

Candy – Buenas noches, me la pase muy bien – se coloco un riso que andaba suelto detrás de la oreja –

Michael – Te puedo ver mañana, quisiera dar un paseo - El joven médico era insistente –

Candy – No lo sé, la verdad preferiría quedarme en el hotel – se encogió de hombros –

Michael – solo como amigos, no pido mas – dijo resignado –

Candy – Claro pasa por mí a las diez – no quería ser grosera con el –

Michel – Entonces nos vemos mañana – se puso contento, alguien los interrumpió –

Emily – Ya estoy aquí señorita – llevaba una lámpara de petróleo –

Recepcionista – Es algo rudimentario, pero solo será mientras arreglan el desperfecto – quiso dar una explicación que nadie le pidió –

Candy – No hay problema, hasta mañana Michael – se despidió dirigiéndose a las escaleras junto con Emily –

Michael salido del hotel, mientras Terry seguía dudando en ir a buscarla, los malditos nervios lo estaban torturando, tomo aire y se dirigió a la recepción cuando Candy había desaparecido del lugar.

Terry – Disculpe, que habitación tiene la srita Andley –

Recepcionista – Perdón – contesto interrogante –

Terry – Acaso esta sordo – le respondió de mal modo, muy a su estilo –

Recepcionista – No lo estoy, así que no grite, no puedo darle esa información – decía mientras acomodaba unos papeles y lo ignoro –

Terry – Ese es su trabajo – sus largos brazos se extendieron, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia el diciéndole – para eso le pagan – el recepcionista se libero como pudo –

Recepcionista – Es un grosero – se acomodo la camisa, pero al parecer Terry si lo había intimidado- es usted algún familiar – suavizo el tono de su voz –

Terry – Si es mi novia – se sintió raro de decirlo pero para el siempre lo fue –

Recepcionista – Permítame un momento – busco en el libro de registro, sabia cual era la habitación ya que acababa de darle su llave pero quería hacer esperar a ese chico tan arrogante – la seiscientos tres, en el sexto piso –

Terry – Esta seguro – quería que se lo afirmara –

Recepcionista – Aunque no creo que usted esté tan seguro – se burlo –

Terry – Que significa es comentario – lo miro desafiante –

Recepcionista – "Su novia" – lo dijo remarcando la frase – ocupa una suites nupcial, así que no creo que siga siendo su novia – salió de la recepción burlándose de él –

Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta del hotel en estado de shock, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran dos palabras "suites nupcial", se quedo parado en el umbral de la entrada del majestuoso hotel, estaba frio aunque hacia un calor sofocante, ni el ruido de la calle lo hacía reaccionar, no puede ser posible, ella dijo que… coloco su mano en la frente, tomo aire, dio la vuelta de regreso a la recepción, cuidadosamente se dirigió a las escaleras sin que el recepcionista lo viera, subió desesperadamente , tengo que saber quién es, no puedo quedarme con esa duda, se decía mientras seguía subiendo, los corredores se iluminaban con candiles que estaban colocados en las paredes, tan deprisa iba que casi se tropieza con un escalón a llegar al sexto piso, con los nervios haciendo su aparición nuevamente comenzó a buscar la habitación que extrañamente se encontraba al final del pasillo, temeroso de lo que encontraría se aproximo a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando se percato de que estaba abierta, su mano tembló al empujarla, solo una vela iluminaba la habitación, no quería ni respirar para no ser escuchado, a paso silencioso se introdujo en ella, la cama se veía vacía, no había rastro de nadie, ¿pero cómo? Si hace ya rato que subió se pregunto, un ruido se escucho en el tocador, acaso era ella, en ese instante alguien empujo la puerta que para fortuna de el quedo detrás de ella y con la poco luz que había no fue visto, una descarga de electricidad se vino a su cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Candy.

Candy – Emily ya vete a descansar – se dirigió directo al tocar, en ese instante Terry aprovecho para esconderse detrás de las grandes cortinas oscuras –

Emily – Ya esto su baño señorita – le dijo mientras acomodaba una bata en la silla – ambas salieron del lugar, Emily se percato de un pequeño detalle - ¿Qué raro? – se dijo a sí misma –

Candy – Que sucede Emily –

Emily – Las costinas se movieron, pero las ventanas están cerradas – decía mientras se aproximaba a ellas, pero Candy la detuvo –

Candy – Ayúdame a soltarme el pelo, con esta oscuridad no veo bien – se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente de la cómoda –

Emily – Se ve contenta – le dijo con curiosidad –

Candy – Si me divertí, Michael es muy amable –

Emily – Pero… - le sonrío –

Candy – Solo es un amigo, nada mas – le regreso la sonrisa, en ese momento los rizo de su rubia cabellera cayeron suavemente sobre su espalda tan finamente delineada, Emily dejo los broches de turquesas sobre la cómoda –ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima idea de que eran observadas por un par de curiosos ojos que se encontraban maravillados de conocer más íntimamente a Candy –

Emily – Bien srita ahora quitaremos el vestido – se notaba cansada –

El vestido, Terry tuvo que controlar los temblores en sus piernas y malos, ver a aquella mujer en paños menores no era algo del otro mundo, recordó fugazmente lo del colegio, aunque ahora era diferente ya que Candy había dejado de ser una adolecente, ahora era una atractiva mujer.

Candy – Emily yo puedo hacerlo ve a descansar, gracias por preparar el baño –

Emily – pero es mi trabajo – le recordó –

Candy – Haz lo que te digo – se dirigió a la ventana y quedo a unos pasos de ella –

Emily – Cerrare las cortinas – Terry cerró los ojos se creyó descubierto –

Candy – Dejalas así lo hare después, se estaba quitando los pendientes de diamante y turquesas –

Emily – Si así lo desea la srita, me retiro – se fue hacia la puerta y abandono la habitación dejando "sola" a Candy –

Ella puso cerro con la llave, la dejo encima de la cómoda y se encerró en el cuarto del baño. Terry pudo respirar al fin, salió de entre las cortinas, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Se reprocho, observo toda la habitación, más bien lo que se alcanzaba a mirar con la poca luz que había, al parecer ella estaba sola, pero que hacía ella en una suites nupcial se pregunto Terry, rio traviesamente al darse cuenta de que se encontraban solos en esa habitación sin mencionar que ella se estaba bañando, se llevo las manos al cabello diciéndose a sí mismo, no puedo verla, soy un caballero, maldición al diablo la caballerosidad, acercándose silenciosamente, giro la perilla de la puerta abriéndola un poco y sin dudar clavo la mirada en el interior. Lo primero que vio fue el vestido turquesa que ya hacía en una silla junto a una bata de satín rosa, pero eso no fue la causa que hizo que sus ojos azul verdoso se dilataran, Candy se encontraba en una tina con sus rubios rizos sobre sus hombros, pasaba una esponja por su cuello, brazos, repentinamente saco una de sus pantorrillas e hizo lo mismo con la esponja, luego dejo resbalar su cabeza al interior de la tina, para humedecer su cabello, mientras todo esto pasaba por la rendija alguien la observaba atentamente, cuando ella dio muestra de que saldría de la tina, Terry dejo de mirar, deseaba apreciar aquel cuerpo desnudo, pero de otra manera, no invadiendo los límites del espacio personal, así que muy a su pesar desvío la mirada, por todos los cielos me estoy volviendo loco por ella, cuando te convertiste en mujer, se acerco a la cómoda una idea paso por su cabeza al observar la llave del cuarto la tomo y guardo en su pantalón, por la poca visibilidad no midió la distancia que había entre el y una mesita que con el golpe se movió tirando el candelero, Candy escucho el ruido, se apresuro a secarse y ponerse la bata; cuando llego a la puerta del baño se dio cuenta que se encontraba abierta algo que la desconcertó ya que estaba segura de haberla cerrado, llevaba la otra vela con una solo tenue luz todo era más oscuro, ilumino el lugar donde sabia esta la mesita, hallando el otro candelero en el piso, Emily seguramente lo dejo en la orilla, dijo en voz alta, lo recogió aunque ya no lo encendió, estaba por dormir, se dirigió a la cómoda, tomo un cepillo, libero sus rizos de la toalla, comenzó a escarmenar su pelo, pero noto algo raro, empezó a buscar sobre la cómoda, estoy segura que la deje aquí, se dijo, buscare mañana, se miro al espejo con su pelo aun húmedo, seguía nerviosa intento buscar una razón, sabía que era la necesidad de ver a Terry, no lo hare, dijo nuevamente en voz alta pensando que nadie la escuchaba y apago la vela; quería desaparecer en ese instante , una lagrima solitaria se derramo de sus ojos en aquella silenciosa oscuridad, no pudo más y dijo fuertemente "que ganas tengo de estar contigo", dejo el cepillo en el borde de la cómoda poniendo su mano junto a él, una grave voz se dejos escuchar en esa habitación.

Terry – Y porque lo dejaste ir – pregunto secamente – Al oír esa voz ella reacciono rápidamente, el cepillo callo de su lugar cuando su mano lo rozo, esa voz jamás la olvidaría, empezó a buscar de donde provenía, los nervios la traicionaron no encontraba el candelero, no los fósforos –

Terry – Acaso estás nerviosa – se burlo – dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, una sombra esbelta y larga se difuminaba entre las cortina, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando –

Candy - ¿Qué… haces aquí? – tartamudeo -

Terry – Eso mismo quiero saber – decía mientras se acercaba a ella, que como pudo encendió la vela –

Candy – Como me encontraste – al iluminar con la escasa luz pudo ver su rostro –

Terry – Te molesta – se detuvo – porque tendrás que aguantarte ya que no pienso irme hasta que me aclares unas cuantas cosas –

Candy – Yo no tengo que aclararte nada, así que hazme el favor de retirarte – ella misma se sorprendió con lo que acababa de decir –

Terry – Con que los actores somos temperamentales no – le dijo, ella no salía de la sorpresa, eso solo se lo había dicho a Michael –

Candy – Me ha estado espiando, claro no podía esperar más de ti – le recrimino dándole la espalda y cruzo los brazos –

Terry – Veo que tu si has cambiado – Claro que cambiaste ahora eres más hermosa, se dijo a para sí –

Candy – No sé dé que me hablas – volvió a mirarlo, vestía un traje negro con una camisa color vino, se veía tan varonil, su pelo largo y sus hermosos ojos azul – verdoso pero demasiado fríos –

Terry – ¿Te sigo gustando? – le pregunto ya que se dio cuenta en la forma que lo miraba, ella se sorprendió con lo directo de la pregunta, acaso era muy evidente lo mucho que le gustaba –

Candy – No dejas de ser un pretencioso, piensas que todas las mujeres se mueren por ti – su respuesta fue tajante –

Terry – Si la verdad es que si, déjame decirte que tú te encuentras en primer lugar de la lista – tenía que averiguar si realmente él ya le importaba –

Candy – Sigue soñando, eso ya paso – tenía que hacer que se fuera, no rompería la promesa que le hizo a Susana – vete de mi cuarto – dijo molesta mientras señalaba la puerta –

Terry – No lo hare hasta que me digas quien era ese tipo con el que estabas – le exigió –

Candy – No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o con quien salgo, así que vete de aquí – se dirigió a la cómoda y empezó a buscar –

Terry – Buscabas esto – ella alzo la mirada, por el reflejo del espejo vio a Terry que se hallaba detrás suyo mostrándole la llave de su cuarto, su sonrisa era de burla –

Candy – Dame la llave – lo miro con recelo, se volteo y quiso quitársela pero él no lo permitió – déjate de juegos y vete – puso cara de fastidio – creo que alguien te espera – le recordó –

Terry – Tal vez, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – se molesto –

Candy – Pues tampoco es de tu incumbencia que hago yo con mi vida – se miraron desafinándose–

Ella se moría de ganas de verlo, a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pero inexplicablemente se encontraban discutiendo, había puesto una barrera que ninguno estaba dispuesto a que el otro la traspasara –

Candy – Si no te vas gritare – lo amenazo –

Terry – No te atreverías – la reto –

Candy – Armare un escándalo y te sacaran a la fuerza – le aseguro –

Terry – Quiero que lo intentes – se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde – burlándose de ella –

Candy – Ayuda por favor – grito y golpeo la puerta, Terry se quedo pasmado – Se metió una animal a mi habitación – lo miro y le saco la lengua –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, - se burlo mientras ella seguía golpeando la puerta e intentando abrirla –

Candy – No te burles y mejor vete, si te encuentran aquí… -

Terry – Mejor para mí – la interrumpió –

Candy – Que cosa dices – pregunto sorprendida –

Terry – Me pregunto qué dirían si te encuentran conmigo en una situación comprometedora, yo podría decir que tú me invitaste a pasar la noche aquí – enarco seductoramente una ceja –

Candy – No te atreverías a hacerme algo así – se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba –

Terry – Pruébalo – se levanto de la cama –

Candy – Ayuda por favor – la voz le temblaba –

Terry – Tu lo quisiste así – se llevo las manos a su corbata, le deshizo el nudo y la dejo caer al piso-

Candy – No sigas – trago saliva nerviosamente – Ayuda por favor – volvió a gritar –

Terry – Veo que no me crees – se quito el saco, cayó junto a la corbata –

Candy – Nadie te creerá – le reclamo enfadada –

Terry – Eso no lo sabemos, hasta donde puedo ver tu estas en bata y recién bañada – no apartaba la vista de ella, sabía que debajo de esa bata satinada había muy pocas prendas, sus ojos se enfocaron en una gota de agua que corría por el cuello de ella, bajando hasta su pecho, que hermosa eres pensó intentando frenar sus impulsos, ella ya no grito, no decía nada ahora estaba segura de que Terry hablaba en serio –

Terry - ¿Por qué no? – dijo en voz alta como para sí, llevándose las manos a los botones de su camisa, empezó a desabotonarlos, Candy estaba impresionada y eso le gustaba a Terry, cuando él llego al tercer botón de su camisa que estaba a la altura de su dorso ella corrió a detenerlo –

Candy – No Terry – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, pero el botón se libero dejando ver sus bien marcados pectorales, él le sujeto la manos con las suyas, ambos temblaban, el rostro de Candy había quedado cerca de su pecho descubierto, suavemente puso la mano de ella sobre su pecho, su corazón latía frenéticamente ella lo sintió, un cálido aliento salió de los labios de Candy chocando con el dorso de Terry, erizándole todo el cuerpo, hasta los mismos huesos, él libero una de sus manos, la rodeo por la cintura, la apretó contra si, juntando mas sus cuerpos, ella no opuso resistencia, preferible así ya que las piernas no le respondían, la silenciosa oscuridad se vio rota por la acompasada respiración de ambos, para que palabras si el cuerpo lo decía toldo, ella olio la fragancia de él, como olvidar ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, se sentía flotar en una burbuja, esperando no se reventara y el puso sentir como el maduro pecho de ella se agitaba con la respiración incontrolable. Candy mírame por favor, imploraba en su mente, ella como si hubiera oído la suplica de Terry levanto lentamente la cara para mirarlo, sus ojos verdes quedaron atrapados en el azul de los de él, seduciéndose el uno al otro con la mirada, ella me ama, estoy seguro de eso, pensaba Terry, si vas a besarme hazlo de una vez suplicaba en su mente, el no pudo resistirse más a esa mirada, fue bajando poco a poco su cabeza, la ladeo al mismo tiempo que ella, en perfecta sincronía, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, la punta de sus narices se acariciaron al encontrarse, por fin volver a probar tus labios amada Candy, se decía a si mismo casi al rosarlos con los suyos, sus bocas se comenzaron abrir, sentían el cálido aliento uno del otro, tan cerca, a punto de sellar el beso alguien golpeo la puerta.

Albert – Candy, Candy – le llamo – estas bien – ella reacciono y volteo rápidamente, Terry apretó los labios de coraje –

Candy – Si Albert, estoy bien – contesto desilusionada la burbuja se había reventado –

Albert – Te oyeron gritar, por eso me llamaron –

Candy – No solo fue un mal sueño – se libero del brazo de Terry y se dirigió a la puerta –

Albert – Estas segura, abre – volteo a ver a Terry que le hizo ademan de que abriera la puerta, ella lo ignoro –

Candy – No hay problema, solo quiero descansar, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo – recargo sus manos en la puerta, aun temblaba –

Albert – Descansa y ya no asuste a la gente – ella espero hasta que no se escuchara un solo ruido –

Candy – Por dios – exhalo ligeramente – tú tienes la culpa de esto – le reclamo, sus manos seguían recargadas en la puerta, el se coloco de tras de ella y rodeo su cintura con sus manos, ella volvió a temblar como reacción al atrevimiento de el –

Candy - ¿Qué haces Terry? – intento liberarse pero no pudo –

Terry - ¿Quieres que te suelte? –Le pregunto, ella no respondió – lo debo tomar como un no –

Candy – Terry no nos hagamos daño – su voz también temblaba –

Terry – Así que Albert esta aquí, al menos me ahorro el viaje – le susurro al oído mientras inundaba su rostro entre los rizos húmedos –

Candy - ¿Qué viaje? – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de él –

Terry – Hueles a orquídeas, sabes que es mi aroma preferido – le respondió –

Candy – No lo sabía, no cambies el tema de que viaje me está hablando –

Terry – Pensaba ir a Chicago – se aferraba a la diminuta cintura de Candy –

Candy - ¡A Chicago! ¿Para qué? – estaba sorprendida –

Terry – A buscarte y romperle la cara a imbécil de Albert –

Candy - ¿Comó? ¿Pero porque? –

Terry – Por haberse enamorado de ti – dijo muy molesto –

Candy – De donde sacaste esa tontería – por fin pudo deshacer el abrazo –

Terry – Lo vas a defender – se veía enojado – no lo niegues –

Candy – Claro que lo niego, Albert es solo un amigo, como un hermano para mí –

Terry – No te creo – seguía dudando –

Candy – Ese es tu problema, crees que si eso fuera cierto, no le habría dicho que estabas aquí par que te echaran a patadas – frunció el seño –

Terry – Y por qué no lo hiciste –

Candy – No lo sé –

Terry – Si Albert no está enamorado de ti que hace aquí, no me digas te está cuidando –

Candy – Vino a arreglar unos negocios –

Terry – Tu qué haces aquí – le pregunto –

Candy – Eso no te importa – contesto cortantemente –

Terry – No me hables así –

Candy – El porque estoy aquí no tiene importancia, lo que me gustaría saber es como entraste a mi habitación – le exigió saber –

Terry – Estaba abierta la puerta, entre antes de que se fuera tu mucama –

Candy – Eso quiere decir que me estuviste espiando – le reprocho –

Terry – Claro que no – se rio – pero déjame decirte algo, el día que te vi en el colegio en el festival traías mas ropa que ahora –

Candy – Sigues siendo un grosero – cruzo los brazos para cubrirse la bata –

Terry - ¿Quién era tu acompañante en el restaurante?

Candy – Un amigo, es médico –

Terry – Tu le gustas – dijo entre dientes –

Candy – Yo le deje clara las cosas –

Terry - ¿Quién es? – dijo pensativo –

Candy – Ya te lo dijo es una amigo –

Terry – No me refiero a él, tu dijiste que había alguien más en tu vida – su semblante cambio –

Candy – Terry yo… - miro el triste semblante de Terry – no me preguntes por favor – se puso seria-

Terry – Necesito saberlo, aunque me duela –

Candy – Terry tienes que entender que el tiempo ha pasado – desvió la mirada –

Terry – Dime su nombre –estaba angustiado –

Candy – No me preguntes mas – se volteo para darle la espalda y coloco su mano cubriéndose la boca parecía que comenzaría a llorar –

Terry – Entiendo Candy – dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su pantalón, se acerco a la cómoda y la puso sobre esta, en instantes pareció envejecer – no te molestare mas, Candy apretaba los labios, un leve sonido salió de ellos, acaso rompería en llanto, Terry se dio cuenta de ello – No me tengas lastima, se que esas lagrimas no son por mi pecosa – se acerco a ella deseaba abrazarla, pero no pudo – será mejor irme -

Candy – Ja, ja, ja, - no pudo más y soltó la risa, Terry se asombro – lo creíste, deberías de mirarte en el espejo –dijo señalándolo –

Terry – Me estabas engañando – le reclamo –

Candy – Te lo mereces por colarte a mi cuarto y quitarme la llave – se encamino hacia la comoda y tomo la llave –

Terry – Eres una tramposa – no salía del asombro – no juegues así conmigo – le agarro el brazo –

Candy – Acaso no es obvio – su voz estaba cargada de ternura –

Terry -¿Qué? – la miraba extasiado de lo hermosa que se había puesto desde la última vez que la vio –

Candy – Yo no te he podido olvidar, estaba pensando en ti justo cuando hablaste – se sonrojo –

Terry – Pero has estado a la defensiva – la soltó, ella se sentó nuevamente en el banco –

Candy – No lo sé, yo no quería que supieras que estaba aquí –

Terry - ¿Pero por qué? – se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella –

Candy – Recuerda lo que le prometimos a Susana –

Terry – Yo no le prometí nada, nunca supe de que hablaron ese día, solo tomaste la decisión de irte, dejando me triste y solo. Te llevaste mi vida por completo, no sabes lo difícil que han sido estos meses para mí – estaba lleno de coraje –

Candy – Lo mismo me paso a mi –sus labios dibujaron un triste sonrisa –

Terry – Candy no podemos estar separados – ella se levanto –

Candy – Eso es imposible ella sufriría demasiado –

Terry – Deja de pensar en los demás – le recrimino –

Candy – No puedo ser egoísta – se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a la cama y se sentó, Terry la siguió e hizo lo mismo –

Terry – Candy no se qué haces aquí, pero no pienso perderte, yo tenía pensado irte a buscar, voy a mandar todo al diablo por ti – se notaba su determinación –

Candy – Han pasado tantas cosas esto meses –

Terry – Lo sé, pero eso no me importa yo no voy… -

Candy – Astear murió – comento en un susurro –

Terry – Si me entero de ello –

Candy – Se fue a la guerra como voluntario, cuando regrese a Chicago el ya había partido – sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas –

Terry – Cuanto lamento no haber estado contigo en esos momentos tan difíciles, perdóname Candy – la abrazó –

Candy – Fue terrible, pudieron reconocerlo por una esclava que le regalo Paty –

Terry – Me supongo que ella estará destrozada, me imagino lo que sufrió –

Candy – Si al principio fue así, ella se marcho a Florida por unas semanas, pero hace poco me busco, ahora se encuentra mejor tiene un gran motivo para seguir adelante – sus ojos se iluminaron -

Terry – Me alegro por ella – no la dejaba de abrazar, Candy no opuso resistencia – sabes algo Candy las cosas pasan por algo no fue una casualidad que tu viajaras aquí ni que el sr Hathaway me invitara a cenar en este lugar y esta noche, es el destino pecosa que no quiere que estemos separados –

Candy, se a ferro a el abrazo de Terry, cuando estas al lado del ser que amas el tiempo se detiene, eso mismo le ocurría a ella, el dolor pasado se desvanecía en los brazos del hombre que amaba, no quiero separarme de ti, le susurro ella, él le beso el pelo, se sabía amado y el correspondía de la misma manera. Al parecer su historia por fin tendía un final feliz, ya no importaba nada, ellos dejarían de sacrificarse por terceras personas, ambos sentían que no habría más dolor, no más lágrimas, no mas sufrimientos, no mas heridas en sus vidas.

Continuara…

Terry le tiene preparada una hermosa sorpresa a Candy y vivirán una AGRIDULCE ILUSION

CAPITULO 125

AGRIDULCE ILUSION

El cielo gris hacia todo más triste, el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas era todo lo que se escuchaba esa tarde en aquella triste y solitaria habitación, Terry ya hacia sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia, mientras que en sus ojos el agua salada no cesaba, se notaba hinchado, ardían, cuantas horas había llorado no lo sabía, sus dedos no paraban de moverse, un pequeño objeto no dejaba de girar entre ellos, Terry miro el anillo que pensaba regalarle a Candy, otra lagrima se derramo en su mejilla, no sabía que pensar si odio o tristeza, con mucho coraje aventó el anillo que callo debajo de la cama, coloco sus manos en el rostro, comenzó a llorar amargamente unos ojos verdes lo miraban desde la cama, también reflejaban tristeza.

Terry abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto rápidamente empujando las sabanas, respiraba acompasadamente, estaba sudando, aun estaba oscuro, eran como las seis de mañana, casi no pudo dormir por la emoción de haber estado con ella, ya era de madrugada cuando abandono el hotel, Daniel lo esperaba dentro del auto con su gorro negro cubriéndole el rostro, Terry toco la ventanilla, se disculpo con el varias veces, que le decía que no había problema, en los ojos de Terry se veía un brillo diferente algo que su chofer percato, le dio un par de instrucciones a Daniel, cuando llegaron a casa Terry se dirigió a su habitación, Richard escucho el ruido, tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, necesitaba contarle a Terry lo que le ocurrió en el teatro, pero Terry se vio renuente y solo le dijo "estoy cansado ya me lo platicaras mañana". Mientras Daniel despertaba a la Sra. Rose algo le decía, por su parte Lucia fisgoneaba por la puerta, Daniel dijo "nos iremos temprano". Terry se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, unos suave golpeteo se escucho en la puerta era la Sra. Rose.

Terry – Adelante – dijo en un bostezo –

Sra. Rose – Voy a preparar la ducha – se adentro en el baño –

Terry – Gracias – aprovecho el momento para levantarse, estaba algo nervioso, la Sra. Rose hizo rápido su trabajo –

Sra. Rose – Esta listo joven –

Terry – Discúlpeme por levantarla tan temprano – le sonrío –

Sra. Rose – No es ninguna molestia –

Terry – Ya preparo lo que le pedí – pregunto ansioso –

Sra. Rose – si ya está casi todo listo – le contesto -

Terry – Ponga una botella de vino por favor, la mejor que encuentre – le dio una llave era la única que no tenía la Sra. Rose – vaya a la cava y busque lo que le pedí – se notaba muy extraño y la Sra. Rose se percato de ello –

Sra. Rose – Claro joven – lo miraba muy desconcertada – con su permiso joven –

Terry se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua caía en su rostro, el agua golpeaba suavemente su piel, sonrío y suspiro. Después del baño se arreglo, se puso un pantalón blanco, una camisa color crema idéntica a la que usaba en Londres, unos zapatos blancos, el sol ya se asomaba para cuando el termino de arreglarse, se sentía mucho calor a pesar de ser tan temprano, con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, la Sra. Rose ya lo esperaba en la estancia.

Terry – Esta todo listo – preguntaba mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa –

Sra. Rose – Como lo ordeno, Daniel lo espera a fuera – dijo señalando a la calle –

Terry – Ya sabe lo que tiene que decir, si alguien pregunta por mi – esta asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, Terry estaba colocando su reloj en la muñeca, tomo las lleves de su casa, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien le hablo –

Lucia – Bueno días joven – salió de la nada, Terry se sorprendió al verla que hasta las llaves se le cayeron –

Terry – Bueno días Lucia – contesto mientras se agachaba a recogerlas – no creo haber solicitado sus servicios – le recrimino –

Lucia – Lo sé, me despertó el ruido – se encogió de hombros – va usted a salir –

Terry – No es obvio – contesto muy cortantemente – le tengo que dar explicaciones a mi servidumbre – le tuvo que recordar sus lugar en aquella casa –

Lucia – No, solo preguntaba para traerle una chaqueta, al parecer lloverá por la tarde –

Terry – Que tonterías está usted diciendo – se burlo –

Lucia – Este calor anuncia la lluvia se lo aseguro, mi abuela era sabia – le contesto guardándose el coraje – los viejos son sabios, hágame caso la puede necesitar – Terry cerró los ojos se quedo pensativo –

Terry – Tráigame la chaqueta café por favor – Lucia obedeció, ya estando en el cuarto de su joven patrón saca la chaqueta y en una bolsa interior coloco la carta de Susana, bajo deprisa y se la entrego –

Lucia – Si alguien pregunta por usted que le digo – necesitaba saber a dónde iría para informarle a Susana –

Terry – Solo que salí y que no saben a qué hora regresaré – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, Lucia miraba por la ventana –

Lucia – El joven está muy raro ¿Por qué será? – se preguntaba ella misma –

Terry – Vamos Daniel – Este arranco el auto, no habían avanzado mucho cuando Daniel se detuvo en una esquina – ya sabes a quien recoger te estará esperando en la entrada del hotel, yo los veré en el Puente de Brooklyn, salió del coche –

Ya en el auto Candy se sentía incomoda con aquel hombre que la miraba interrogante por el espejo retrovisor, "Terry que es lo que estas haciendo", se preguntaba molesta, tenía la idea de que sería él quien pasara por ella.

Candy – Tiene mucho que trabaja con Terry – dijo para entablar conversación –

Daniel – Unos días – contesto con su voz rasposa, Daniel era una hombre de color, tendría unos 39 años de gran estatura y corpulento –

Candy – No sabía que ya tenía chofer – dijo amigablemente –

Daniel – El duque me contrato – era fácil entablar una plática con ella – lo conoce hace mucho –

Candy – Si hace varios años – se detuvieron antes de llegar al puente, ella no dijo mas, estaba nerviosa, que quería ver a Terry, alguien toco la ventanilla –

Terry – Gracias Daniel – este salió del auto y entrego las llaves a su patrón, Terry saco unos dólares de su billetera le dio unos cuantos, Daniel lo rechazo pero Terry insistió, el corpulento Daniel dio la vuelta y se fue; Terry se aproximo a la portezuela del lado de Candy y la abrió – Srita. Podría hacerme el honor de sentarse junto a mi – ella cambio de lugar, quería estar junto a Terry el mas tiempo posible –

Candy – ¿A dónde iremos Terry? – estaba muy nerviosa –

Terry - Recuerdas que un día me pediste que fuéramos de picnic - le guiño el ojo, arranco el auto y se fueron cruzando el puente –

Candy – No me dirás a donde me llevas –volvió a preguntar –

Terry – Es una sorpresa, no te desesperes, está un poco lejos pero te gustara – ella miro al volante, se percato de que Terry llevaba envuelta su mano en un pañuelo –

Candy -¿Terry que te paso? – dijo preocupada –

Terry - ¡Eh! – ella señalo la mano con la mirada – nada me lo puedes quitar por favor – le extendió la mano, ella deshizo el nudo, los delgados y largos dedos de Terry se liberaron del pañuelo –

Candy – No tiene nada – le reviso la mano –

Terry – Te lo dije, pero no confías en mi – ella se sonrojo -

Candy – Me estas secuestrando – le recrimino –

Terry - ¿Qué dices? – se rio –

Candy – Te advierto que se defenderme – dijo entre risas luego todo fue silencio –

Era raro pero durante el trayecto casi no hablaron solo momentáneamente, sus miradas se encontraban juguetonamente, es una locura pensaba Candy, una locura que deseaba hacia tanto. Terry se detuvo en un paraje había maleza y el calor comenzaba a arreciar –

Terry – Bien pecosa, ya llegamos – salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta, al salir n suave viento agito la falda de su vestido color durazno, Terry abrió el portaequipaje y saco una canasta de mimbre –

Candy – Venias preparado – le sonrío dulcemente –

Terry – Tienes el pañuelo – pregunto ella lo saco de su bolso y se lo dio, Terry lo enrollo y le dijo – Te comente que era una sorpresa – le tapo los ojos con el pañuelo –

Candy - ¿Qué haces Terry? – quiso detenerlo, pero él no lo permitió –

Terry – Vayamos – la tomo de la mano, camino con ella entre la maleza, con mucho cuidado para que no tropezara, ella seguía rezongando por la situación –

Candy – Huele como a pescado – dijo riéndose –

Terry – Ya casi llegamos Candy, espero te guste la sorpresa – se detuvieron, el desato el pañuelo, este resbalo por el rostro de Candy, dejándola ver una solitaria, pero hermosa playa, con un deslumbrante sol que destellaba sobre el mar, detrás suyo una verde maleza contrastaba con el dorado de la arena, un árbol era la única sombra de aquel lugar, ella no salía de su asombro cuando Terry le susurro al oído – sorpresa, espero te guste tanto como a mí –

Candy – Es hermosa, no creí que esta ciudad tuviera lugares como este – no salía del asombro –

Terry – Yo tampoco, la encontré un día que me sentía algo triste, pensado en que estabas en Londres, siempre quería cruzar el Atlántico para poder estar contigo – ella lo miro desconcertada –

Candy – Lo siento Terry – le dio la espalda, él la miro confundido – no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable –

Terry – Candy ¿Qué pasa? – su voz sonaba nostálgica –

Candy – Terry todo es increíblemente perfecto, eso es lo que pasa – al parecer estaba a punto de llorar –

Terry – No te entiendo, me puedes explicar que te sucede –

Candy – No puedo dejar de pensar en… me siento tan culpable – Terry supo de quien hablaba –

Terry – No vine hasta aquí para hablar de Susana – sus ojos reflejaban molestia – te lo dije a noche pienso dejarla –

Candy – Pero… - Terry la cayó poniéndole su dedo índice sobre sus labios –

Terry – Candy disfrutemos este día, solos tu y yo por favor – ella no pudo más y lo abrazo – tienes hambre porque yo si – tomo la canasta, caminaron hasta el árbol sentándose a la sombra de este, ella saco un mantel tenía un fino bordado de flores en la orillas, saco los bocadillos, unos platos, cubiertos, servilletas, dos copas y una botella de vino, él se rio al ver la cara que ponía ella – es uno de los mejores, no soy francés pero conozco de vinos – ella puso los ojos en blanco –

Candy – ¿A los cuantos años probaste por primera vez una bebida alcohólica? – el se sorprendió con la pregunta –

Terry – A que le debo la pregunta – ella se encogió de hombros –

Candy – Si no quieres contestar no importa –

Terry – Tenía como unos trece años, un día me enoje con papá, decidí que lo haría enfadar mas y de la peor manera, así que compre unas cuantas botellas de licor, las lleve al colegio, termine completamente ebrio, tirado bajo un árbol, cumplí mi cometido, hice enfadar a mi padre – sonrío, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y sus codos estaban recargados en ellas –

Candy - ¿Y te sentiste mejor después de ello – estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas de lado –

Terry – Son muchas preguntas no lo crees – le recrimino sutilmente, ella sonrío y él se percato de ello – no le veo la gracia Candy –

Candy – Cuando éramos niñas Ane estaba muy triste porque un amigo nuestro acababa de ser adoptado, para aliviar su dolor me la lleve de picnic, tome comida de la cocina del hogar – Terry la miraba atentamente, ella seguía sonriendo – incluyendo una botella de vino, cuando eres niño no piensas que esas cosas te hacen daño – quiso explicar ante la sonrisa interrogante de Terry –

Terry – Así que Ane y tú… - enarco una ceja –

Candy – Éramos niñas – volvió a explicar –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, ¿Quién lo diría? Tan seria que se veía, de ti lo creo pero Ane – siguió riendo –

Candy - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – torció el gesto –

Terry – No te enojes Candy, me hubiera encantado conocerte de niña, seguramente eras muy traviesa –

Candy – Ese día conocimos al Sr Britter, lo recuerdas en el hipódromo, él quería adoptarme pero yo me negué, no quería separarme de Ane, pero ella deseaba una familia, tal vez mi suerte hubiera sido distinta – se detuvo y cerró los ojos –

Terry – Eso quiere decir que te sacrificaste por Ane, es una egoísta – Candy abrió los ojos y lo miro - pero me alegro de que lo sea, si te hubiesen adoptado los Britter tal vez nunca te habría conocido – ella volvió a sonreír, le extendió la botella de vino para que la abriera, sufrieron un poco ya que no había destapa corchos, hicieron varios intentos, con una rama, una piedra, hasta que por fin se logro abrir con la llave, el sirvió en las copas y propuso un brindis – por nosotros – se miraban fijamente, chocando las copas suavemente –

Candy – No nos hará daño – hizo un gesto ya que el vino tinto no era de su preferencia – deberíamos comer primero – tomo un emparedado, lo puso en un pequeño plato azul y se lo dio a Terry –

Terry – Gracias Candy – ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa, el a miraba asombrado de lo hermosa que lucía ese día, hasta ese momento se percato de que sus rubios risos estaban sujetos en una coleta, apenas sujeta con una listón del color de su vestido, casi a la altura de su oreja derecha, caía sobre su hombro, ella se llevo un pedazo de pan a la boca, lo matico y paso, luego tomo mas vino, después de un par de emparedados continuaron con la fruta, uvas, manzanas duraznos y fresas, para entonces ella ya llevaba tres copas de vino, él solo dos, Terry tomo una uva, ella no sabía si un durazno o una fresa, se decidió por la ultima, tomo una grande y roja fresa, se la llevo a los labios, la mordió, él no dejaba de mirarla, después de comer algunas sus labios se pintaron de un delicioso rojo, tan rojos como las fresas, tan apetecibles, tan seductores y tan antojadles. Por dios Candy me muero por besarte, pensaba Terry, ella se limpio la boca sutilmente con una servilleta dejando impregnado un rosáceo en ella, imaginando que la suave servilleta eran sus labios y ella los pintaba, se aproximo a ella, la miro, la envolvió en sus brazos y le volvía a robar un beso como aquel día de verano, pero en esta ocasión ella respondía aferrándose a él apasionadamente.

Candy – Terry, Terry me puedes decir en que estas pensado – lo movió del brazo, el reacciono –

Terry - ¡Eh! – salió de su trance, todo esa maravillosa escena había sido producto de su mente –¿Qué decías Candy? – puso cara de desconcierto –

Candy – ¿Qué si quieres una fresa? – el movió la cabeza negativamente –

Terry – Te gustan mucho las fresas verdad – pregunto aun confundido –

Candy – Lo que fuera que pensaras era bueno, te veías muy feliz – dijo dulcemente –

Terry – En algo que he deseado hace mucho tiempo – ella sonrío, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su mirada algo confundida, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos ellas se acerco demasiado a él, dejando una mínima distancia entre ellos – Te sientes bien Candy – pregunto cuando ella hizo mueca de confusión –

Candy – Si estoy bien – por dio Terry quien está bien después de beber tres copas de vino de golpe, contando con lo nerviosa que me pones, deberías de hacer lo mismo que en Escocia, solo bésame y ya, se decía mientras lo miraba de reojo –

Terry – Ahora tu eres la pensativa – no dejaba de mirar los apetecibles labios de ella, si ya eran hermosos, ahora con ese rojo que las fresas habían dejado en ellos, los hacían mas –

Candy – Solo recordaba – bajo la mirada –

Terry - ¿Qué recordabas? – pregunto ansioso –

Candy - ¿Qué tú me debes algo? – le reprocho –

Terry - ¡Yo!, estás segura Candy, porque creo que te equivocas –

Candy –Que mala memoria tienes Terry Grandchester – dijo sin mirarlo –

Terry – Si me dices que es te lo devolveré – no sabía de lo que Candy hablaba –

Candy – Estas seguro de lo que dices – clavo sus verdes ojos en los azules de él –

Terry – Claro que si, aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede se… - No pudo terminar la frase, unas cálidas manos lo sujetaron del rostro, unos carnosos labios rojizos aprisionaron los suyos, estaba asombrado, su corazón se acelero y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, no quiso cerrar los ojos hasta estar seguro de que no lo estaba imaginando, pero el sabor a fresas de sus labios, le hizo saber que era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, así que la tomo por la espalda, rodeo su cintura, apretándola junto a él, intentando no deshacer el beso, ella sumergió sus delgados dedos en el pelo de él, acariciándolo suavemente una y otra vez, moviendo sus labios frenéticamente, solo fueron unos instantes, pero para ellos una gloriosa eternidad, no era el inocente beso de dos adolecentes, ahora eran un hombre y una mujer que se amaban, para ella fuel primer beso apasionado que daba y recibía, para él fue el único, nunca antes otra mujer había logrado despertar esa pasión que sentía, deseaba tanto ese momento y ella lo había hecho del modo más maravilloso que nunca pudo imaginar.

Candy – Te amo Terry – dijo cuando sus labios se libraron un poco de los de él –

Terry – Candy, mi pecosa, no sabes la falta que me has hecho, no debí dejar que te fueras ese día – la brazo fuertemente –

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua salada del mar, la brisa fresca chocaba con el rostro de ambos y el suave viento alborotaba sutilmente su cabello, él inundo su intensa mirada en los ojos de ella y antes de que Candy pronunciara palabra alguna, Terry se aferro a sus labios envolviéndolos con los suyos, una gaviota alzo el vuelo sobre el mar como único testigo de ello.

Detrás de ellos solo quedaban las huellas de sus pies sobre la arena, habían caminado por largo rato a la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, todo parecía un sueño del cual no querían despertar jamás, era su momento de ser felices, ella se detuvo.

Candy – Gracias Terry – dijo suavemente –

Terry - ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso y la abrazo –

Candy – Por un día maravilloso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos –

Terry – No tienes porque dar las gracias – le sonrío mientras con una mano le sujetaba la barbilla –

Candy – Sucede algo – lo cuestiono ya que él no dejaba de mirarla –

Terry – Tienes los ojo más bellos que jamás haya visto – ella quiso desviar la mirada pero Terry lo la dejo –

Candy – Basta Terry – dijo nerviosamente –

Terry – Desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste – Candy se puso más nerviosa ante la confesión - ¿Qué me hiciste? –

Candy - ¿Por qué? - respondió con otra pregunta –

Terry – Me tienes completamente enamorado, no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído, no puedo dejar de pensarte, me vuelves loco con solo abrazarte, Candy no sabes cuánto te amo – y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, sus manos bajaban por la espalda de ella suavemente, entonces el comenzó a besar su mejillas, bajando hasta el delicado cuello.

Candy – Terry basta – decía sutilmente, pero no se apartaba de el –

Terry – En verdad quieres que me te deje de besar – pregunto, su voz sonó rasposa debió al nerviosismo y ella se rio suavemente –

Candy – Tenemos que ir ya – le recordó –

Terry – Podemos fugarnos si tu quieres – le propuso –

Candy – No digas tonterías – decía buscando los labios de él –

Un estruendoso sonido se escucho en el cielo, que se había tornado grisáceo, las nubes estaban cargadas, el cielo a lo lejos se ilumino por un rayo, segundos después otro tueno se escucho.

Terry – Me gusta la lluvia a ti no – seguía besándola –

Candy – Terry será mejor irnos, estamos algo lejos de la ciudad –

Terry – Porque no te dejas llevar por lo que sientes Candy – la dejo de besar –

Candy – Que cosas dices Terry – deshizo el abrazo, lo tomo de la mano, fueron hasta donde habían almorzado, recogieron las cosas y se dirigieron al auto, ya comenzaba a lloviznar, para cuando entraron al coche sus ropas estaban algo húmedas y la temperatura empezaba a descender - No creí que llovería – enredo sus brazos sobre su cuerpo –

Terry – Me lo imaginaba Candy, toma ponte esto – tomo una chaqueta café que estaba en el asiento trasero y se la dio – me supuse que no traerías con que abrigarte –

Candy – Gracias – la tomo, metió los brazos en ella, era cálida y tenía el aroma de Terry impregnado, ella la olio – huele muy bien – sonrío –

Terry – Me has regalado el mejor día de mi vida Candy – le cuando ya habían tomado la carretera –

Candy – Espero que sean muchos más – dijo sonrojándose, volteo hacia enfrente a lo lejos vio una pequeña bola de pelo café – Terry te puedes detener un momento - el freno, ella bajo del auto, camino unos metros atrás, se agacho, recogió algo del suelo y se encamino de vuelta al auto – vámonos Terry - este se quedo boquiabierto al ver que llevaba Candy en brazos –

Terry – Candy no podemos llevarlo – dijo desconcertado –

Candy – No lo podemos dejar aquí, solo – le reprocho –

Terry – Tal vez tiene dueño – Candy comenzó a buscar en su cuello –

Candy – No tiene collar así que tampoco dueño –

Terry – No dejas de sorprenderme Candy –

Candy – Necesitaremos un perro cuando vivamos juntos – Terry volteo a mirarla asombrado de lo que acababa de oír –

Terry – Es en serio lo que acabas de decir – ella quería esconderse en la enorme chaqueta que traía puesta – mañana mismo hablare con Albert –

Candy – Se lo diré, no puedo llevarlo al hotel – se refería al perro, era una labrador color chocolate, como de tres meses de edad, tenía un pelo muy suave aunque algo sucio, pero lo que más llamo la tención de Candy fueron el verde de sus ojos que contrastaban con su color – eres muy bonito, necesitas un nombre –

Terry – Candy es muy pronto para que le pongas un nombre -

Candy – Tu querido amiguito, iras con ese chico, he de advertirte que es un poco enojón – el perrito la miro tiernamente –

Terry - ¿Qué? No estarás pensando en que lo lleve a casa – parecía no agradarle mucho la idea, ella lo miro y frunció el seño – no me mires así Candy –

Candy – Chocolate necesita un hogar – lo miro suplicante –

Terry – No puedes ponerle chocolate a un perro Candy – evito mirarla – está bien lo llevare a casa si eso te hace feliz – no podía negarle nada a ella – pero te costara un beso – ella se rio del comentario de él, por el momento eran los seres más felices sobre la faz de la tierra.

Terry paro en el puente de Brooklyn, Daniel ya los espera, en esta ocasión se sentaron en el asiento trasero, llevando a Candy a su hotel, ya era tarde y Terry que debía de llegar a bañarse nuevamente para ir al teatro, cuando llegaron al hotel, ella estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta pero él no lo la dejo, era una tarde fría, antes de bajar él la beso, Daniel evitaba ver por el retrovisor.

Candy – Te veré mañana – le susurro – cuida bien a chocolate –

Terry – Vendré temprano preciosa – lo volvió a besar – cuidare bien de él, Candy bajo del auto y miro como se alejaba entre la suave lluvia de esa tarde –

Candy – Te amo Terry – dijo en voz baja, alguien la jalo del brazo que la hizo reaccionar –

Paty – ¿Dónde has estado Candy? – le pregunto algo molesta –

Candy – Por ahí, estaba triste y decidí salir a despejar la mente – se dirigió a la recepción –

Paty – No las pidas Emily esta en tu habitación, te hemos estado buscando todo el día – le recrimino –

Candy – Ya estoy grandecita Paty, se cuidarme, además ya llegue – subieron al elevador –

Paty – Albert está muy preocupado – platicaban mientras subían por el elevador –

Candy – No deberían de preocuparse tanto –

Paty – Estas muy extraña Candy –

Candy – Estuve con Terry – le soltó de golpe –

Paty - ¿Qué? - casi lo grito –

Candy – Cállate Paty – bajaron del elevador – Paty no me lo tomes a mal pero quiero estar sola por un momento, luego te platico – se dirigió a su habitación, Emily le abrió la puerta alguien más la esperaba en su cuarto –

Terry llego muy apurado a su casa, sabía que se había retrasado un poco, todavía le faltaba ducharse para salir corriendo al teatro, cuando entro Richard estaba en la sala, alguien lo acompañaba.

Terry – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto –

Richard – Vino a verte, eso es tan malo –

Terry – Ella no tiene voz propia – sentía que el momento de felicidad se lo habían arruinado –

Susana – Solo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo mientras lo observaba - ¿A dónde fuiste?

Terry – No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago –

Susana – Soy tu novia, tengo derecho a saber no lo crees – dijo molesta –

Terry – Ya me viste a hora si me disculpan tengo que arreglarme, voy a trabajar – se dirigió a las escaleras – Richard no dijo nada, no le gustaba el modo en que Terry trataba a Susana, pero no quería meterse en su "relación" –

Susana – Eres un grosero conmigo Terry, yo que te quiero tanto –

Terry – Yo no te pedí enamorarte de mí, espero que para cuando me vaya ya no estés aquí – subió las escaleras, solo se escucho como azoto la puerta –

Richard – Deberías de tener un poco de dignidad –

Susana – Nadie pidió tu opinión – dijo amargamente –

Richard – No lo entiendes el no te ama – le recordó, sabía que era algo que le dolía pero quería abrirle los ojos –

Susana – Algún día te enamoraras y sabrás lo que siento –

Richard – Si pero no pienso enamorarme de un imposible, de alguien que ya este enamorada de otra persona –

Susana – No sabes lo que dices Richard, me puedes llevar a casa me está doliendo la cabeza –

Richard – Te dije que mejor nos fuéramos, Terry ha estado un poco raro, pudiste haber evitado todo esto – se dirigieron a la puerta ella estaba en silla de ruedas –

Susana – Nadie te apartara de mi – pensaba para sí, Richard ayudo a que subiera al auto, mientras alguien se asomaba por la ventana –

Terry – Pronto terminara todo esto Susana, no me gusta tratarte así pero eres tan asfixiante que me hago cada que respiro el mismo aire que tu – cerro la ventana cuando el auto arranco y se marcho – Candy pronto me casare contigo y ni Susana ni nadie lo impedirá –

En la habitación del hotel, Albert reprimía a Candy por su actitud aparentemente tan inmadura.

Albert – Todo el día hemos estado preocupados, porque desapareces así – no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro –

Candy – Albert ya no soy una niña a la que tengan que estar cuidando –

Albert - ¿Dónde estuviste? – quiso saber –

Candy – Ya se lo dije a Paty, solo quería estar sola – intentaba no mirarlo ya que él la conocía muy bien –

Albert – Estuviste en la playa no es así – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación –

Candy – No – dijo nerviosa, como lo sabia acaso la estuvo espiando –

Albert – No Candy, no te estuve espiando – parecía haber adivinado lo que ella pensaba – tienes arena en el pelo, además de que hueles a mar –

Candy – Albert yo… déjame que te explique las cosas – su voz sonaba angustiada –

Albert – Candy solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo – dijo bajando el tono de su voz – sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no me gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo –

Candy – Albert tu sabes cuánto lo quiero, las cosas se dieron inesperadamente, lo que sucede es… -

Albert – Yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, no lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, pero no quiero verte triste nuevamente – se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama –

Candy – Tu siempre me entiendes – le sonrío –

Albert – Descansa, pídele a Emily que te prepare la bañera para que te relajes, otra cosa quiero que el venga a hablar conmigo – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –

Candy – Gracias Albert por tu apoyo, mañana vendrá temprano a verte –

Albert – Esta bien, otra cosa Candy, muy linda chaqueta aunque te queda un poco grande – se burlo, ella se rio, Albert abandono la habitación –

Emily preparo la bañera para Candy, que por un largo rato estuvo ahí, pensando en lo inolvidable que sería ese día, Terry, Terry era lo único que pasaba por su mente, Susana tendría que comprender las cosas que Terry nunca llegaría a ser feliz con ella, no podía dejar de sentir los cálidos y húmedos labios de él, de sus manos bajando por su espalda, de los besos que inundaron su cuello, de que pronto se convertirá en la esposa de él, me ama, Terry me ama, se repetía a si misma, ya nada nos separara pensó. Candy salió del baño envuelta en una bata rosa, seco su cabello con la toalla, había dejado sobre la silla la chaqueta café que Terry le había dado, en su gran emoción no pudo evitar tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos apretándola contra si, un sonido se escucho en la bolsa interior, ella saco una pequeña hoja de papel doblada en dos, la abrió y la comenzó a leer, conforme avanzaba la lectura ella se ponía mas pálida mientras que sus hermosos ojos que estaban llenos de felicidad se veían empañados por las lagrimas y la tristeza, la hoja se deslizo de sus manos ella cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiéndose miserable y derrotada nuevamente por una joven rubia de ojos azules Susana Marlowe.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 126

CUANDO EL AMOR LASTIMA

Toda la noche no paro de llover en gran parte de la ciudad, la mañana era fría, pero el ilusionado corazón de Terry ardía como nunca, parecía que el trayecto de la vida nuevamente tomaba su curso, sería feliz con la mujer que amaba, nada ni nadie impediría sus planes. Muy temprano se alisto para ir al hotel, tenía que hablar con Albert, le pediría formalizar las cosas con Candy, entro a la recepción del hotel, el mismo tipo impertinente de la otra noche estaba ahí, no tuvo más remedio que acercase a él para hablar con los Andley.

Terry – Buenos días – el tipo lo miro y torció el gesto – quiero hablar con el Sr Andl… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando alguien lo volteó del brazo y le soltó un golpe en la cara –

Albert – Eres un imbécil – dijo muy molesto a Terry que ya hacía en el piso, por instinto se llevo la mano a la boca, limpio la sangre que comenzaba a derramar su labio inferior –

Terry - ¿Qué te pasa Albert? – Dijo confundido al tiempo que se levantaba –

Albert – Todavía lo preguntas, pero si le ocurre algo… - se abalanzo nuevamente contra él pero un hombre muy elegante lo detuvo –

George – Sr William no perdamos tiempo, los hombre que solicito ya están aquí – cuatro hombres lo esperaban en la entrada del hotel –

Albert – Una cosa te advierto Terry, si Candy comete una tontería lo pagaras caro – Estaba muy molesto Terry jamás lo había visto así, al salir, Albert lo señalo con el dedo índice en señal de su advertencia, se fue con los hombres –

Terry – Albert que está pasando – grito pero este no le hizo caso, se dirigió a las escaleras ahí se encontró con Emily, la reconoció sabía que era la mucama de Candy – Srita que está pasando, ella lo miro confundía - ¿Dónde está Candy? – dijo con gran desesperación, le apretó el brazo, ella se asusto –

Emily – La Srita. Candy desapareció – se notaba preocupada

Terry -¿Qué? – las piernas no le respondieron, solo sintió como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado el corazón – no puede ser verdad, yo la deje ayer aquí – parecía que hablaba consigo mismo –

Emily – Ayer que llego se veía muy contenta, mientras se bañaba le llevaron la cena, pero hoy por la mañana cuando fui a buscarla a su cuarto no abrió, cuando por fin pudimos entrar nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba, ni siquiera probo la cena – le explico –

Terry - ¿Pero porqué? – se llevo las manos al rostro, se dirigió a la salida pero Emily lo detuvo –

Emily – Joven – Terry volteo, ella sacaba algo del bolso de su vestido – solo dejo esta nota – le extendió el pedazo de papel –

Terry – Candy – solo dijo eso y comenzó a leer –

Albert: lamento darte tantos problemas, espero que este sea el último, no sé porque no te escuche, ahora ya es tarde para remediar las cosas, solo te puedo decir que me voy ya que el amor de que siento por Terry me lastima tanto y no quiero hacerlos presa de mi sufrimiento, no sería justo, ya que yo lo busque sola. Candy.

Terry apretó entre sus manos la hoja que termino completamente arrugada, exhalo fuertemente para sacar el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, no dijo más y salió corriendo del hotel, "¿Dónde estás Candy? " era lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos angustiosos.

Una joven caminaba sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida e inundada en lágrimas; queriendo olvidar el ayer, en esos breves momentos de felicidad que ahora la atormentaban tanto, se sentó en un una banca de un pequeño jardín, dejo su pequeña maleta en el suelo, apretó la falda de su vestido, soltándose a llorar nuevamente llamando la tención de un anciano –

Anciano – El amor duele verdad Srita – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella –

Candy – No debería de ser así – dijo entre sollozos –

Anciano – No deje que la lastime de esa manera – le tomo la mano –

Candy –Seria menor desaparecer – le dijo melancólicamente –

Anciano – Muchas veces buscamos la salida más fácil –

Candy – Solo deseo no sentir – se limpio las lagrimas –

Anciano – Busca la ayuda de dios, él te guiara – le señalo una pequeña capilla con la mirada, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, luego se levanto y se fue –

Candy miro la capilla, recordó a la Srtia. Ponny, tomo entre sus manos el crucifijo que llevaba puesto, mientras su adolorido corazón seguía llorando, tomo su maleta camino hasta la iglesia, había perdido la noción del tiempo, casi no pudo dormir pensando en que hacer, todavía era muy temprano cuando abandono el hotel, solo le había dejado una nota a Albert, tomo solo la ropa necesaria, un poco de dinero y llorando abandono el hotel. Entro en la capilla camino lentamente hasta el altar, se sentó en la banca que estaba enfrente, miro la imagen que tenía enfrente y lloro amargamente.

Candy - ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este dolor? – dijo en voz alta como queriendo que le respondiera, sus manos cubrían su rostro, alguien la tomo del hombro y le hablo –

Padre –A caso es un reclamo hija – le dijo en un tono muy apacible –

Candy – Solo quiero saber porque no puedo ser feliz – dijo sin mirar al padre –

Padre – Tal vez tu felicidad es otra – Candy lo miro confundida –

Candy – ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había regalado Paty, como obsequio de cumpleaños tenía sus iníciales bordadas –

Padre -¿Quieres hablar hija? – le pregunto, sabía que ella necesitaba ser escuchada, se veía que era una buena chica –

Candy –Si, necesito desahogarme – tomó su maleta, había puesto el pañuelo en su regazo, cuando se levanto se cayó y ella no se percato de ello, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar –

El padre la guio hasta la sacristía, perdiéndose por una puerta de madera, un auto se estaciono frente a la capilla, un joven entro desesperado, camino hacia el altar, sus ojos azul verdoso reflejaban la tristeza, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba un consuelo, no podía creer que los momentos de felicidad hubieran durado tan poco, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué desapareciste?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué el amor lastima?, muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo sin ninguna respuesta, "Yo nunca me acerco a ti" dijo a la imagen que tenía enfrente, "pero no me castigues de esta manera, tu sabes que yo la amo, que no puedo estar sin ella, dame una señal para poder encontrarla", tenía varias horas de estar buscando a Candy, no entendía porque ella se había ido sin decir nada, agacho la cabeza, cerró los ojos intentando no dejar salir las lagrimas de desesperación, cuando los abrió un pañuelo blanco llamo su atención, se agacho, lo tomo estaba húmedo alguien lo había ocupado para secar sus lagrimas, reconoció las iníciales que tenia bordadas en una orilla, "Candy es de Candy, sigue húmedo, no debe tener mucho que estuvo aquí, volteo a ver nuevamente la imagen, "gracias", dijo en voz baja mientras apretaba el pañuelo entre sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar, esperanzado en que Candy no debía de estar muy lejos.

Padre – Cuéntame lo que te sucede – le dijo amablemente –

Candy – No puedo estar con el hombre que amo – dijo soltándose a llorar nuevamente –

Padre - ¿Y porque? - pregunto mientras ponía una taza de té sobre la mesa, enfrente de donde estaba ella sentada –

Candy – Hay otra chica – solo atino a decir eso –

Padre – ¿Es casado? – dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se sentaba junto a Candy –

Candy – No pero ella ha sacrificado demasiado por él y así le pagamos – parecía reprocharse ella misma –

Padre – Y él ¿A quién ama? –pregunto buscando su mirada –

Candy – No lo sé, ya no se qué pensar Padre me duele tanto el corazón – dijo llevándose las manos al pecho –

Padre – El dolor es algo que no se puede evitar, pero el sufrimiento ya es tu decisión – dijo apaciblemente –

Candy – Cree que yo quiero sentir esto – dijo alzando la voz – cree usted que me gusta sufrir –

Padre – Hoy sientes, mañana comprenderás – dijo mientras tomaba una hoja de papel –

Candy – ¿Quién es? – miro una foto que estaba junto a la hoja de papel que tomo el Padre –

Padre – Mi hermana – sonrío –

Candy – Es enfermera – pregunto tomando la foto –

Padre – Si era enfermera – suspiro –

Candy – Acaso ya no lo es – pregunto curiosa –

Padre – Ella se fue hace unos meses a Alemania, como enfermera militar – sujeto con fuerza la hoja de papel – hace unos días me avisaron que mi hermana murió en un ataque, llego en el buque, hoy la sepulte – parecía tranquilo, la chica empujo suavemente la silla, el Padre la observo desconcertado – Te vas hija – le pregunto –

Candy – Gracias Padre – le regalo una sonrisa, Candy sabia el dolor que aquel hombre estaba pasando ya que ella también perdió a un ser querido de esa forma, pensó que era tiempo de dejarlo solo, ya no quería importunar a nadie – le agradezco sus consejos – tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta –

Padre – Mientras más dejes tu mirada a tras, más duro será mirar al frente – fue lo último que ella escucho antes de salir de aquel lugar –

Candy salió de la capilla, seguía lloviendo ahora un poco más fuerte, saco su sombrilla, la extendió, siguió caminando por varios minutos, pensando en lo último que le dijo el padre, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Mientras más dejes tu mirada a tras, más duro será mirar al frente", acaso debía dejar ese amor que sentía por Terry, necesitaba un motivo para dejar el pasado y darle la cara al futuro, "mi hermana era enfermera militar", como si fuera una señal, paso por un hospital, a fuera de este apenas tapados con una lona, un grupo de hombres ya hacían sentados junto a una mesa aguardando en espera de gente que se enlistara para ir a la guerra, Candy se acerco y hablo con ellos. Una cafetería estaba frente a ese hospital, una bella mujer de cabello castaño estaba sentada con un amigo, platicando ya que trabajarían juntos

Karen – No entiendo porque se va – no le agradaba la idea de trabajar con Harry –

Harry – No me lo quiso decir ese día – dijo encogiendo los hombros –

Karen – Richard no me ha buscado – estaba decepcionada –

Harry - ¿Quién lo diría? Tú y él hermano de Susana – se burlo –

Karen – Eres un idiota – le contesto mientras miraba hacia la calle por la ventana – esa es… -dijo con gran asombro - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – se pregunto, Harry miro hacia donde Karen había volteado –

Harry – Es la misma chica – le comento a Karen –

Karen – De que hablas Harry – pregunto ansiosa –

Harry – La noche que encontré a Terry con el Sr Hathaway ella estaba ahí – dijo sin la menor importancia – hubieras visto como se puso Terry cuando la vio, ella estaba acompañada, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que estaba celoso – se refería a Terry –

Karen - ¿Quieres decir que Terry sabe que está aquí? – no salía del asombro –

Harry -¿Qué hay con esa chica? – le pregunto a su acompañante –

Karen – Te lo explicare después – dijo maliciosamente – oye todavía no le perdonas a Susana el haberte rechazado verdad – el puso cara de molestia –

Harry – Lo que me pregunto es porque se está enlistando en el ejército –

Karen - ¿Qué pensara Susana de todo esto? – dijo en un susurro, parecía que en la cabeza de Karen se formaba alguna maliciosa idea para fastidiarle la vida a Susana –

Terry llego a su casa, estaba cansado, le dolía mucho la cabeza, cuando entro Lucia estaba en la estancia, recogiendo una taza de la mesita de centro, estaba asombrada de que su patrón llevara un molesto y antigénico animal, chocolate lo recibió con gran gusto, Terry se agacho para acariciarlo pero al mirar sus verdes ojos se entristeció.

Lucia – Buenas tardes joven – dijo amablemente –

Terry – Buenas tardes Lucia – sonó desanimado –

Lucia – No encontré su chaqueta café para lavarla debe estar sucia – le dijo quería saber si había leído la carta de Susana –

Terry – La perdí ayer – se llevo las manos a la cabeza, al parecer no era lo único que había perdido –

Lucia – Se le ofrece algo – se puso seria –

Terry – No gracias – dijo mientras se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió quería estar solo, quería entender por qué ella había desaparecido de esa manera, al pasar junto al cuarto de visitas un ruido llamo su atención, toco la puerta –

Richard – Adelante – se encontraba guardando ropa en una maleta –

Terry - ¿Qué haces? – dijo confundido –

Richard – Por si no lo recuerdas me voy mañana – Terry puso cara de confusión – se que has estado muy ocupado – se notaba extraño –

Terry –Lo siento, es que han pasado algunas cosas de las cuales preferiría no hablar ahora – su voz estaba cargada de melancolía –

Richard – Lo entiendo, iré al teatro a verte esta noche, espero me recibas después de la función – le hizo saber –

Terry – Si claro – torció el gesto, no estaba para actuar en estos momentos tan desesperantes –

Richard – Susana lo entenderá, tal vez sufrirá al principio pero tarde o temprano lo entenderá – le dijo como para calmarlo, pensaba que estaba nervioso tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decirle a su hermana que lo suyo no llegaría a nada, lo que Richard no sabía era que Terry ya había visto a su novia, que había estado con ella y que inexplicablemente ella desapareció –

Terry – Te veré en el teatro – solo dijo eso y salió de ahí, era curioso pero las últimas semanas había entablado una buena amistad con Richard, pero lo que le sucedió estos últimos días no se lo dijo, menos ahora que sentía el corazón destrozado –

Richard – Si te veo luego – se quedo solo en la habitación, empacando sus cosas, había llegado para reconciliarse con su madre, con Susana, pero al parecer eso no se había dado y ahora se marchaba, dejando un amigo, un gran propuesta de trabajo y una absurda ilusión, no había podido olvidar aquella chica de ojos verdes que vio en el teatro – Candy ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde encontrarte? – se preguntaba solo sabia su nombre y al parecer es lo único que se llevaría de ella –

Susana estaba sentada en la sala, bordaba un pañuelo para Terry, estaba muy ilusionada de que Terry pronto le pediría matrimonio, eso es lo que Lucia le había hecho creer, alguien llamo a la puerta, su madre fue a abrir.

Sra. Marlowe – Pase usted –

Susana – Quien es madre – pregunto ansiosa ya que tenía la esperanza de que fuera Terry –

Harry – Soy yo Susana – ella puso cara de desilusión –

Sra. Marlowe – Gusta tomar algo – dijo cortésmente –

Harry – Un café está bien, por favor – la Sra. Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando solos a Susana y Harry –

Susana – A que debo tu visita – le cuestiono –

Harry – Nada solo quería saludarte, saber cómo estabas – le coqueteo –

Susana – Ya te diste cuenta de que estoy muy bien – siguió bordando –

Harry – Es para Terry verdad – se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo – no creo que lo merezca, es un patán – esta última frase la remarco –

Susana – Te voy a pedir que hables así de mi novio – le reclamo –

Harry – Hoy vi a Karen – le hizo saber –

Susana – Y eso que me importa – dijo molesta –

Harry – Sabes yo no sabía que Karen tuviera amistades muy importantes – dijo soberbiamente -

Susana – Ya te dije que lo que haga de su vida me tiene sin cuidado – le recordó –

Harry – Menos que Terry y ella las tuvieran en común – Susana lo volteo a ver cuando menciono a Terry –

Susana - ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestión ansiosa –

Harry – Hoy por la tarde vimos a una chica muy amiga de Karen, por cierto la otra noche que vi a Terry también estaba esa misma chica – sonrío malévolamente –

Susana – De que chica estás hablando – le pregunto casi en un grito –

Harry – Conoces a una chica llamada Candy White Andley – Susana soltó la costura que cayó al piso junto a su silla de ruedas – Estas bien – fingió preocupación al parecer Karen ya le había dicho como reaccionaria Susana –

Susana – No puede ser – su voz temblaba, sus manos apretaban la falda de su vestido azul y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – dime todo lo que sabes Harry, dime ahora – le grito –

Harry le conto a Susana todo lo que había pasado la otra noche cuando vio a Terry en el restaurante del Hotel, de cómo se puso cuando vio a Candy con otra compañía, Susana comenzó a comprender el por qué Terry había estado tan extraño los últimos días ahora sabia quien era la causa de ese comportamiento.

Susana – Harry hazme un favor – este asintió con la cabeza – llévame al teatro –

El público había quedado maravillado con la actuación de Terry, salió deprisa del escenario, tenía que seguir buscando a Candy, regresaría al hotel para saber si había noticias de ella, cuando entro al camerino alguien lo esperaba.

Terry - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con gran molestia –

Susana – Solo quería saber cómo estabas, te he notado raro los últimos días – dijo tranquilamente –

Terry – No te puedo atender ahora, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, si me permites me voy a cambi… - no logro terminar de hablar cuando Susana grito –

Susana – Que es eso tan importante – le cuestiono – más bien ¿Quién es tan importante? – lo miro fríamente –

Terry – No sé de que hablas – se volteo para no mirarla –

Susana – Vas a buscarla verdad, se que la has visto acaso no creíste que me enteraría – le reclamo –

Terry – Bueno ahora que lo sabes me puedes dejar solo – le grito –

Susana – Tu tienes que estar conmigo, yo salve tu vida – le recordó –

Terry – Claro que lo sé, tú y tú madre no se cansan de recordármelo – le grito –

Susana – Ella no te alejara de mí, no lo voy a permitir – también grito – es una maldita, no sabes cuánto la odio, ojala se muriera – grito llena de coraje –

Terry – Cállate – estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada cuando alguien le grito desde la puerta –

Richard – Basta Terry – le grito – deja de tratarla así – parecía una súplica –

Terry – Tú no te metas en esto –

Richard – A pesar de todo es mi hermana y no me gusta lo que haces con ella –lo miraba desafiante –

Susana – Basta ya Richard, no te metas en esto – dijo groseramente –

Richard – No permitiré que la lastimes Terry – Parecía se pelearían –

Terry – Eres un hipócrita – le dijo sarcásticamente – acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijo que la dejara y que buscara a mi antigua novia – Susana volteo a ver a Richard – dejo solos a los hermanitos - salió muy molesto del camerino, solo tomo su ropa al parecer se cambiaria en otro lado –

Susana - ¿Por qué Richard? – preguntaba tristemente –

Richard – Por qué no es justo lo que haces con Terry – quería que ella entendiera –

Susana – Espero que nunca regreses de Paris – le dijo amargamente, mientras lo miraba con un gran odio y resentimiento –

Terry tuvo que buscar otro camerino para cambiarse, Susana ya le había quitado mucho tiempo, tenía que salir deprisa para el hotel, se dirigía a la salida cuando se encontró a Harry.

Harry – Ya viste a tu novia – le dijo burlándose –

Terry – No fastidies –dijo mientras pasaba junto a él –

Harry – Yo no sabía que Karen tenía amistades tan prestigiadas – Terry lo ignoro – recuerdas a la chica de la otra noche – Terry se detuvo – veo que si – pues déjame decirte que yo no sabía que era muy amiga de Karen –

Terry - ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo mientras se volteaba y tomaba a Harry de la solapa del saco – contéstame Harry – le exigió saber –

Harry – No seas tan brusco – se soltó – Karen la vimos hoy por la tarde – dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco –

Terry – Donde la vieron – pregunto desesperado –

Harry – A las afueras de un hospital, se estaba enlistando, al parecer se va en el buque de guerra que llego – Terry se quedo mudo cuando supo que había hecho Candy –

Terry - ¿Por qué? – Se pregunto el mismo – estás seguro – Harry afirmo con la cabeza – tengo que ir por ella –

Harry – No creo que la alcances, ese buque debe de estar zarpando en estos momentos – al parecer se estaba burlando –

Terry salió corriendo del teatro, subió al auto, le indico a Daniel a donde ir tenía que alcanzarla como fuera, ella no podía estar cometiendo esa locura, necesitaba saber que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión, la lluvia hacia el transito más lento y la desesperación de Terry se volvía peor, esperaba llegar a tiempo, que cosa había cambiado de un día a otro, no podía dejar escapar la felicidad tan fácilmente, ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo ella y el futuro que se había imaginado a su lado. Cuando por fin llegaron al puerto el salió corriendo del auto, ni siquiera tomo la sombrilla para cubrirse de la torrencial lluvia, el piso mojado hizo que cayera, pero él se levanto de inmediato, en cuestión de segundo estaba completamente mojado, las gotas de lluvia parecían pequeños pero afilados cuchillos que se clavaban en su cuerpo, pero el peor fue el que recibió en el corazón, cuando descubrió que el buque había salido hacia su destino a la distancia con la poca visibilidad que dejaba la lluvia, solo se podía apreciar como un gran barco se alejaba llevándose consigo lo que el mas amaba, un marinero estaba parado a unos metros de él, se dirigió de prisa para preguntarle algo.

Terry –Disculpe – dijo agitado –

Marinero – Diga usted, le puedo ayudar en algo – se cubría con una sombrilla, llevaba unas hojas en las manos –

Terry – Necesito saber si alguien que conozco viajo en ese barco – lo miro suplicante –

Marinero - ¿Cuál es el nombre? – se compadeció de él –

Terry –Candy White Andley – el marino busco en la lista que tenia, cuando llego a la cuarta hoja se detuvo –

Marinero – Si, aquí esta, se enlisto esta tarde – Terry sintió un dolor en el pecho, se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Terry – A donde va ese barco – le pregunto en un susurro –

Marinero - A Alemania – le dio la espalda y se fue –

Terry se quedo, ahí parado, desconsolado, intentando comprender porque Candy se fue a la guerra, no podía creer que la felicidad se le escapara así de las manos, las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo con gran fuerza sobre él, no le lastimaban el cuerpo, sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse ante la frustración que sentía en ese momento, ante el dolor que sabia seria su compañía nuevamente, un grito se escapo de su garganta llamándola "Candy" gritaba una y otra vez como si quisiera que él la escuchara, preguntándose ¿Por qué el amor lastima tanto?.

Continuara…

Terry se encuentra destrozado por la decisión de Candy, intentando comprender por qué lo abandono de esa manera, Richard toma el barco que lo llevara de vuelta a Paris sin imaginar que ahí encontrara EL ADOLORIDO CORAZON DE UN ANGEL

CAPITULO 127

EL ADOLORIDO CORAZON DE UN ANGEL

Había dejado de llover, el cielo seguía gris, era una mañana fría, triste, nostálgica, ya había gente en el puerto, despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, Terry paso muy mala noche y las ojeras pronunciadas en su rostro eran una muestra de ello, insistió en llevar a Richard al puerto los últimos días lo había dejado solo sin ninguna explicación. Salieron del auto Daniel aguardo ahí a su patrón.

Terry – Espero tengas un buen viaje – la tos no lo dejaba en paz al parecer se enfermaría – lamento lo que ocurrió ayer en el teatro – se disculpo, estaba cabizbajo –

Richard – No te preocupes, se que Susana es muy irritante – lo disculpo –

Terry – Me alegro conocerte – apenas se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –

Richard – No sé qué te pasa has estado extraño estos últimos días – Terry hizo gesto de dolor, no quería recordar lo sucedido –

Terry – Espero verte pronto – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro, el cansancio y la falta de sueño se hacían presentes –

Richard – Ya te dije que trabajare para una de las familias más importantes de país – le extendió la mano – cuídate mucho Terry – este le dio la mano, Richard le había tomado un gran afecto a Terry y al parecer era correspondido de la misma manera, Richard le dio un fuerte abrazo a Terry, le preocupaba que se quedara solo, al parecer no estaba bien anémicamente –

Terry – Gracias por tu compañía – le dijo nostálgico –

Richard – Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar en tu vida – deshizo el abrazo y se sonrieron –

Terry – Me saludas a tu padre – decía mientras Richard caminaba hacia el barco, este regreso a donde Terry –

Richard – Brower – le dijo, Terry no entendió a que se refería, puso cara de confusión – Brower mi nuevo apellido es Brower – le sonrío a Terry y se fue para abordar el barco –

Terry quedo ahí solo, nuevamente solo, con el corazón hecho pedazos, bajo la cabeza metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, camino lentamente, sin saber qué hacer, un auto paso cerca de él, se sobresalto por el ruido que hizo al estacionarse, "idiota" le grito al chofer, unos mozos llegaron rápidamente para sacar el equipaje del auto uno pregunto –

Mozo 1 – ¿A qué camarote los llevo? – Terry no había quedado muy lejos del auto –

Mozo 2 – Al 52 y 53 primera clase – le contesto apresuradamente –

Mozo 1 – Esto sí que pesa – cargo una valija –

Mozo 2 – Las mujeres sí que cargan con todo – se rio, un hombre con un traje de marino le llamo la atención –

Marino – Menos charla, suban esas maletas ahora – les grito – que no se les olvide nada de las pertenencias de la Srita. Andley – Terry se estremeció al oír ese nombre –

Terry - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la Srita. Andley? – se dirigió al marinero – se veía tenso –

Marino – Están por allá – señalo en dirección a otro auto que estaba como a unos 20 metros de distancia – Terry corrió entre la gente, parecía que había una esperanza –

Terry – Candy – grito cuando vio de espaldas a una chica con un abrigo color gris, tapada con una sombrilla, la tomo del brazo volteándola hacia él, se llevo una gran sorpresa – Tu, donde esta Candy –pregunto desesperado –

Paty – Ella se fue – le dijo viéndolo de frente –

Terry – No mientas Paty – sus ojos estaban cargados de suplica – escuche que hablaban de ella -

Paty – Ayer desapareció no sabemos dónde puede estar – bajo la mirada –

Terry – Esto es una maldita pesadilla – algo llamo su atención, observo bien a Paty, Candy no la había dicho nada de esto – Paty tu estas… - dejo entre cortada la frase –

Paty – Así es Terry – dijo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre – me case con Stear antes de que se fuera a la guerra – le explico – voy a tener a mi hijo a Londres –

Terry – Me alegro por ti – dijo confundido – ellos dijeron que eran las cosas de la Srita. Andley – cambio el tema ya que le importaba más Candy en estos momentos –

Paty – Se referían a mi Terry, ya te dije que me voy a Londres – dijo convincentemente – me voy preocupada, Albert me mantendrá informada sobre Candy –

Terry – Se fue a la guerra – le hizo saber, Paty puso cara de sorpresa –

Paty – Y tu como sabes de eso – se puso nerviosa, un hombre le llamo –

George – Sra. Cornwell - miro despectivamente a Terry – tenemos que abordar el barco –

Paty – Lo siento Terry, en verdad lamento tanto que las cosas sean de esta manera – fue lo último que dijo, sabia por el dolor que estaba pasando Terry –

Terry - Si la llegaras a ver dile que… que la amo, que no me importa el por qué se fue de esta manera, que yo la estaré esperando siempre – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Paty – Si llego a saber de ella se lo hare saber – apretó los labios con fuerza –Terry… - grito - George la tomo del brazo, haciendo ademan de que hora de partir, ya no la dejo hablar "perdóname Terry" – una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos –

Terry se quedo mirando como a que enorme barco se alejaba poco a poco, Richard se marchaba, su única compañía en mucho tiempo ahora lo dejaba nuevamente solo, como en un principio, se quedaba peor, ya que lo que paso con Candy lo había dejado herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, se dirigió al auto, Daniel lo esperaba, todo el trayecto fue silencio y lagrimas silenciosas, lagrimas de amor. Había decidido tomar los días que le pido al Sr. Hathaway no quería tener contacto con el mundo, para cuando llegaron a su casa la lluvia comenzaba nuevamente, la Sra. Rose lo esperaba.

Terry – Buenas tardes – dijo en voz baja –

Sra. Rose – Buenas tardes joven – estaba sorprendida de ver a Terry así –

Terry – diga la Lucia que me lleve unos analgésicos a mi habitación –

Sra. Rose – Ella no está, la mande a traer una cosas para la comida – esperaba que no le gritara –

Terry – Tráigamelo usted por favor – se dirigió a las escaleras –

Sra. Rose – Joven – lo alcanzo en las escaleras –

Terry – Digam… - se quedo mudo al ver que llevaba la Sra. Rose en sus manos -

Sra. Rose – Trajeron esto hace un rato – le extendió una chaqueta café, Terry se quedo frio cuando supo que era la que le dio a Candy – dijeron que usted la olvido en el hotel Wellington – Terry no dijo nada, tomo la chaqueta –

Terry – Gracias – dijo apretando los labios como queriendo guardar su dolor, subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, aventó la chaqueta en el diván que estaba cerca de la ventana, el pequeño cachorro, estaba acostado junto a la cama – quisiera que dejara de doler – se miro en el espejo y comenzó a llorar –

Susana estaba triste, sabía que Terry había visto a Candy, que no dejaba de pensar en ella, que jamás ocuparía su lugar en el corazón de él, su resentimiento creía cada día más, los celos la hacían su presa también el odio hacia su hermano acrecentaba, sobre todo por lo que supo, como era posible que convenciera a Terry de dejarla y buscar Candy.

Susana – No te lo voy a perdonar nunca Richard – estaba recostada en su cama, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta –

Lucia – Srita. Marlowe puedo pasar – dijo en voz baja –

Susana – Si pasa – sus ojos estaba hinchado al parecer había estado llorando –

Lucia - ¿Qué le ocurre Srita? – pregunto supuestamente preocupada –

Susana – Nada – dijo tristemente – no deberías estar en casa de Terry –

Lucia –Salí por unas cosas, pero necesitaba decirle algo – Susana la miro interrogante – creo que el joven no leyó su carta, perdió su chaqueta – le hizo saber –

Susana – Eso no importa ya – se encogió de hombros – Terry no cambiara su actitud, será mejor dejar las cosas así – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Lucia será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que Terry se molesto contigo – se recostó y le dio la espalda, Lucia no dijo nada, salió del cuarto dejando a Susana llena de dolor, rabia y amargura –

El cielo gris hacia todo más triste, el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas era todo lo que se escuchaba esa tarde en aquella triste y solitaria habitación, Terry ya hacia sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia, mientras que en sus ojos el agua salada no cesaba, se notaban hinchados, ardían, cuantas horas había llorado no lo sabía, sus dedos no paraban de moverse, un pequeño objeto no dejaba de girar entre ellos, Terry miro el anillo que pensaba regalarle a Candy, otra lagrima se derramo en su mejilla, no sabía que pensar si odio o tristeza, con mucho coraje aventó el anillo que callo debajo de la cama, coloco sus manos en el rostro, comenzó a llorar amargamente unos ojos verdes lo miraban desde la cama, también reflejaban tristeza, entonces recordó el sueño de aquel día era exactamente la misma escena, solo que esos tristes ojos verdes eran los de chocolate, repentinamente los espasmos en su abdomen se hicieron presentes, no sabía que dolía mas si el cuerpo o el alma, como pudo se levanto, dirigiéndose a la cama, se dejo caer, se recostó de lado y de sus labios salió suavemente una frase "Esto es tu culpa Candy" y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Richard se encontraba en el bar del barco, se sentía un poco extraño aunque no sabía por qué tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, no había quedado en buenos términos con Susana y su madre lo echaba de su casa la noche anterior cuando llego con su hermana echa un mar de lagrimas, un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello rubio se acerco a él.

Albert – Buenas Tardes – le dijo acercándose a la mesa –

Richard – Buenas Tardes Sr. Andley – se levanto y le ofreció sentarse con él – gusta tomar algo

Albert – Gracias – Richard llamo a un mesero – un whisky por favor –

Richard –Es una coincidencia que viajemos en el mismo barco – le sonrió –

Albert – Si es algo extraño, pero dime como esta Vincent – se refería al Sr Brower –

Richard – Bastante bien, lo aguarda en Suiza – no dejaba de mirar a Albert –

Richard – Quisiera preguntarle algo – se veía dudoso –

Albert – Claro – lo miraba fijamente –

Richard – Mi padre… quiero decir el Sr. Brower , solo quiero saber si es verdad que yo… - Albert lo interrumpió, como si adivinara la pregunta que él iba a hacerle –

Albert – Si muchacho, como dos gotas de agua – le contesto –

Richard – Espero pronto conocer a su hija – cambio el tema –

Albert – Si, eso espero – puso cara de preocupación –Será mejor que me vaya – se levanto antes de que le llevaran el whisky, Richard se quedo sorprendido al ver la reacción del Sr. Andley cuando le menciono a su hija, "tendrá algún problema con ella" se pregunto, termino su copa y se retiro a su camarote –

El viaje era tranquilo, parecía que el clima seria prometedor, tres días llevaban en altamar, Richard se seguía sintiendo solo, triste, aburrido, lo único que le gustaba hacer era ir al salón para escuchar a los músicos, era una de sus mayores pasiones, algunas veces componía en su casa de París, aun que hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba inspiración para componer algo hermoso, en su mente solo una imagen pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, el dulce rostro de una mujer, tenía la esperanza de volverla haber, pero regresaba decepcionado nunca supo mas de ella después de aquel día en el teatro, eso era algo que lo torturaba, por qué no podía sacarla de su mente, día y noche pensaba en ella. Se encontraba en el comedor cuando nuevamente el Sr. Andley se la pareció repentinamente, casi no lo había visto desde el día que zarparon.

Richard – Como está Sr. Andley –

Albert – Bien – dijo a secas –

Richard – Lo noto preocupado – le ofreció sentarse –

Albert – Si un poco, tengo problemas con mi hija – río tristemente -

Richard – Espero los solucione – solo atino a decir eso - no me ha dicho cuando tendré el placer de conocerla – se imaginaba que era una niña muy caprichosa –

Albert – Está un poco indispuesta, no se ha sentido bien desde que partimos – le explico –

Richard – Será en otra ocasión – se le estaban quitando las ganas de ser su apoderado legal – así son los niños – le dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa –

Albert - ¿Niños? – Lo miro confundido – cree usted que mi hija es una niña – Richard quiso entender lo que Sr. Andley le dijo, el capitán del barco se les acerco para informales algo, Richard ya no pudo seguir su plática –

Capitán – Buenas tardes – se dirigió a Albert, sabía que él era uno de los pasajeros más importantes – el servicio está bien – Albert asintió afirmativamente – el clima está cambiando, al parecer habrá una tormenta, quiero recomendarle que no salgan a cubierta, por favor, avísele a sus familiares –

Albert – Claro Capitán – miro hacia la entrada del comedor, Paty se quedo ahí parada, llamándolo con la mirada – Debo irme – se disculpo, levantándose hasta donde Paty, ella le susurro algo, el torció el gesto y se retiraron –

Albert se dirigió al camarote, se veía preocupado al igual que Paty, Emily los esperaba en la puerta.

Albert – Déjennos solos – Paty y Emily se retiraron, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris, este cerró la puerta – No puedes seguir así – dijo angustiado –

Candy – Déjame en paz Albert – estaba parada junto a la mesa que tenía una charola de comida sin probar –

Albert – Se que es doloroso para ti Candy, odio decir esto pero te lo advertí – no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro –

Candy – Hubieras dejado que me fuera a la guerra – le reclamo –

Albert - ¿Qué?, no digas tonterías Candy – le grito –

Candy – Yo no te pedí que fueras por mi – su voz casi se quebraba, recordó aquella tarde en Nueva York, en el puerto estaba a punto de abordar el barco cuando Albert la detuvo, ella se negaba a regresar con él, discutieron pero esta vez no dejaría que ella hiciera su voluntad, así que la tomo fuertemente del brazo y casi a rastras la llevo a el auto, la mantuvo vigilada hasta que zarparon ese día – no deberías meterte en mis asuntos –

Albert – Perdí a un ser querido en la guerra no iba dejar que te pasara algo – le explico –

Candy – Prefieres ver morir así – su semblante no estaba nada bien, su rostro estaba pálido y su vida hecha pedazos –

Albert – Candy no puedes dejarte caer así – ella se soltó a llorar – todo esto es culpa de Terry – dijo molesto –

Candy – Basta Albert – le dolía oír su nombre –esto solo es culpa tuya – le grito – si no se hubiera…- él la interrumpió –

Albert – Si no se hubiera ocurrido ir a Nueva York – estaba molesto, pero lo que ella le contesto lo sorprendió a un más –

Candy – Todo es tu culpa, si tu nunca me hubieras adoptado yo… - se llevo las manos al rostro –

Albert – Me reclamas que te haya adoptado, lo hice por tu bien – le dolió lo que ella le dijo –

Candy – Tu me mandaste a Londres, a estudiar a esa estúpida escuela, sino lo hubieras hecho yo jamás lo habría conocido – le grito entre llanto –

Albert – Lo hice porque estabas dolida por la muerte de Anthony – dijo tristemente –

Candy – Déjame Albert, vete no te quiero ver, no quiero ver a nadie – le grito como si no sintiera dolor por Terry ahora le recordaba a Anthony –

Albert – Cálmate Candy – quiso abrazarla pero ella le respondió de otra manera, Candy planto la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Albert con gran fuerza, se quedo atónita cuando supo lo que había hecho –

Candy – Albert… yo no quise… - Albert la miro tristemente y no dijo nada – Perdóname Albert – este salió del camarote, mientras ella se quedo llorando amargamente –

Richard se encontraba en su camarote, leía un libro de un gran poeta Lord Bairon, trataba de inspirarse para poder componer algo de música, en Paris lo aguardaba los últimos meses de escuela, algunos amigos y una chica que no dejaba de perseguirlo. Suspiro al ver que la poesía no daba resultado tomo su chaqueta, se sentía algo de frío, ahora el cielo estaba casi en plena oscuridad a causa de las nubes, habían dado la orden de no salir a cubierta pero el necesitaba un poco de aire, camino por un pasillo, las suaves gotas de lluvia comenzaba a caer en la duela del piso, el barco se movía por la intensidad de las olas al chocar con este, los truenos sonaban en el cielo mientras los rayos se perdían chocando en la profundidad del mar, la lluvia cada vez más intensa comenzó a golpear su cuerpo, Richard tenía el sentido del oído muy fino así que a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar como la lluvia se mesclaba con unas suaves sicofonías marinas, se sujeto de la baranda, buscaba algo se asomo un poco, a lo lejos un grupo de delfines se asomaban embelleciendo el paisaje, el sonrió apaciblemente, disfrutando ese momento, los delfines se perdieron entre las grandes olas, supo que era momento de regresar a su camarote cuando repentinamente la lluvia se mesclaba con lamento de llanto, discretamente se dirigió hacia donde provenía ese llanto y por fin encontró lo que llamo su atención. Sobre banca de madera estaba sentada una chica con una bata blanca, tenía las piernas flexionadas contra si, su rostro hundido en ellas, sus manos cubrían su rostro, su cabello rizado completamente mojado, su llanto lleno de dolor, desesperación fue lo que más llamo su atención, ¿Quién será? Se preguntaba, creía que sería mejor llamar a alguien para que la ayudara, en eso estaba pensando cuando repentinamente ella levanto la cara mirando al cielo, sus ojos verdes parecían implorar clemencia, sus lagrimas se perdían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su hermoso rostro, parecía una ángel al cual le dolía el corazón, "Es ella" se dijo, su corazón palpito, su pulso se acelero, mientras en su estomago una marejada de mariposas lo sacudían, ella volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas, sin pensar él camino lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

Richard – Srita es peligroso estar aquí – le dijo nervioso, ella no contesto – debería de ir a su camarote – siguió sin contestar – podría llamar a algún familiar – siguió insistiendo –

Candy – Déjeme en paz – contesto sin mirarlo –

Richard – No pienso dejarla sola, es peligroso con esta tormenta – titubeo, ella no contesto y siguió llorando – No llores pecosa – dijo dulcemente –

Candy por fin reacciono ante esas palabras, bajo los pies de la banca, miraba al piso "Vamos la acompañare" él le extendió la mano, ella subió lentamente la mirada, su vista estaba borrosa a causa de las lagrimas y la lluvia; conforme iba subiendo la mirada se ponía más nerviosa el traía un traje color azul con una camisa blanca, pero cuando llego al hasta su rostro se exalto, se pudo de pie quedando muda de lo que estaba viendo, "Ven conmigo" le decía tiernamente, ella no pudo mas ante el asombro y se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de él, quería reaccionar pero no podía solo escuchaba una dulce voz que hacía muchos años anhelaba escuchar, "Eres hermosa, no sé por qué llorabas, pero me supongo que es por alguien, no dejare que te apartes de mi ahora que te he encontrado, te prometo, te juro que yo haré que lo olvides y lograre sacarlo de tu vida" escuchaba Candy lejanamente en la dulce voz de Anthony.

Continuara…

Candy cree haber visto a alguien a quien a añorado durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que es imposible pero ella está segura de haber visto el ROSTRO DE ANTHONY

CAPITULO 128

EL ROSTRO DE ANTHONY

Richard no dejaba de observar el hermoso rostro de Candy, no podía creer que la tenía entre sus brazos algo le susurro llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella, fue en ese momento que se percato de que ardía en fiebre, la tomo entre sus brazos dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior del barco, tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que el vaivén del barco no le ayudaba demasiado no contando con lo nervioso que estaba, cuando entro la gente lo veía sorprendida por la forma desesperada en la que estaba gritando.

Richard – Necesito un medico – un marinero se acerco –

Marinero – ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo al ver a la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos –

Richard – Tiene fiebre – le hizo saber desesperadamente –

Marinero – Iré por el medicó – afortunadamente había un pasajero que era medico, Richard no sabía qué hacer, ni quiénes eran sus familiares a donde llevarla se preguntaba fue cuando otro marinero dijo –

Marinero 2 – Hay que avisarle a la familia – la observo sabia quien era – es la hija del Sr. Williams Andley – Richard miro confundido al marinero – llevémosla a su camarote –

Richard - ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto nervioso –

Marinero 2 – Hay llevarla a su camarote – le repitió –

Richard – No… quien dijo que es – corrigió la pregunta, no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, ella era la hija del Sr. Andley le parecía algo imposible ya que se imaginaba era niña – vamos yo la llevare – se dirigieron al camarote, en el pasillo se encontraron a Albert –

Albert – ¡Candy! – Grito angustiado - ¿Qué es lo que le paso? – pregunto muy desesperado –

Richard – Tiene fiebre – le aclaro, Albert lo miro confundido que hacia Candy en sus brazos –

Albert – Gracias – Richard no queriendo la paso a los brazos de Albert, el médico llego rápidamente, Richard aguardo afuera del camarote para saber que estaba pasando mientras en su cabeza se formaba una remolino de ideas y en su corazón sus emociones hacían lo mismo, después de un largo rato por fin salió el médico junto con Albert, este se sorprendió de ver que Richard seguía parado ahí –

Richard - ¿Cómo está la Srita? – su voz tenia rastros de preocupación –

Albert – Estará bien – dijo aliviado, aunque sabía que solo físicamente ya que su corazón estaba dolido –

Richard – Me gustaría verla – le hizo saber a Albert –

Albert – Creo que no prudente por el momento será mejor que sea en otro momento –

Richard – Es su hermana – tenía mucha curiosidad, tal vez escucho mal no podía creer que ella la hija del Sr. Andley –

Albert – No, ella es mi hija – Richard quedo boquiabierto – gracias por haberla traído, ha estado un poco triste – le explico al chico que seguía impresionado de saber que sería el apoderado legal de ella – que pase una buena noche – se despidió –

Richard – Igualmente – solo atino a decir eso, Albert entro al camarote dejando a Richard completamente paralizado, no podía creer que esto fuera verdad, camino a su camarote al entrar no pudo más y estallo de la alegría – por dios esto es increíble – se tumbo en la cama con una gran sonrisa –eres mi destino – dijo en un suspiro y se quedo soñando despierto en el futuro que le esperaba ahora que sabía que la chica que tanto le había gustado la tendría cerca de él y no dejaría la oportunidad de conquistarla –

A la mañana el sol se asomaba un poco entre las espesas nubes al parecer había pasado la tormenta, el azul cielo de los ojos de Richard parecían haber encontrado el sol, se arreglo muy temprano, no veía llegar la hora de ir al camarote de los Andley para saber cómo estaba ella, solo que era muy temprano para molestar, así que se dirigió al comedor algunos pasajeros estaban tomando el té, la mañana todavía se sentía fría así que decidió también tomar una taza de té, su semblante había cambiado parecía ser otro, la tarde anterior se la había olvidado por completo todo lo vivido en Nueva York sobre todo el mar sabor de boca que le dejaba la dañada relación que tenia con su madre y su hermana. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo lentamente, estaba desesperado poco a poco el comedor se lleno de gente, pero los Andley seguían sin aparecer, no pudo mas se dirigió al camarote, para cuando llego estaba más nervioso que el día anterior, toco suavemente la puerta y esta se abrió.

Emily – Se le ofrece algo – pregunto amablemente –

Richard – Yo solo quiero saber cómo está la Srita. Andley – Emily lo miraba fijamente, no podía creer el increíble parecido que tenia con Albert – soy el chico que la encontró ayer – quiso explicarle –

Emily –Ella está mejor – le dijo una voz hablo desde el interior –

Albert – Déjalo pasar – estaba parado en la pequeña salita de estar del camarote, Emily obedeció luego se retiro a una habitación – tome asiento abogado Brower – Richard se sentó, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar –

Richard – Perdón, buenos días – con los nervios se le olvido saludar – Solo vine a preguntar cómo esta su hija –

Albert – Mucho mejor gracias a usted, no sé qué habría pasado si usted no la hubiera encontrado –

Richard – Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera – no dejaba de jugar con sus manos –

Albert – No cualquiera ha venido a preguntar por ella – Richard lo miro sorprendido, dejo tuvo sus manos y se quedo sin palabras, Emily salió de la habitación –

Emily – Está despertando – se veía más aliviada –

Albert – Emily atienda al caballero, con permiso – se levanto, dejando a Richard ahí más nervioso, Emily le ofreció café –

Richard – Gracias – le sonrío a Emily – sentía que el corazón se le salía de lugar, su pierna izquierda comenzó a moverse de la desesperación, el comentario del Sr. Andley lo había desconcertado acaso era muy obvio que ella le interesaba, tantas dudas estaban jugando con su emociones –

Candy lloro nuevamente al ver a Albert, ella estaba sentada en la cama, se sentía tan mal por haber abofeteado a Albert, este la abrazo tiernamente quería que ella supiera que la entendía y que no había cambiado nada con lo sucedido que aun así el la seguía queriendo como su hermana menor.

Candy – Perdóname Albert, yo no quise – sus ojos verdes se llenaron de llanto –

Albert – Perdóname tu a mí Candy, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir – limpio sus lagrimas – ahora debes mirar hacia a delante – le sonrío –

Candy – Gracias Albert - se volvía a enredar en sus brazos –

Albert - ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – le pregunto –

Candy – Por todo lo que haces por mí, por no dejarme sola en estos momentos – dejo de llorar –

Albert – No paramos de sustos contigo Candy – se rio –

Candy – Lamento tanto lo de ayer – Entonces como un flashazo recordó haber visto a alguien –

Albert – Sucede algo Candy – le pregunto al ver su expresión –

Candy – Anthony – dijo suavemente, Albert la miro interrogante – vi a Anthony, el estaba ahí conmigo en medio de la lluvia – se llevo sus manos al pecho – me dijo que fuera con él, era tan real, su voz, su rostro, era el rostro de Anthony – Paty miro a Albert confundida no sabía a qué se refería Candy – no lo soñé, te juro que lo vi –

Albert – Paty puedes ir a tender a la visita – ella entendió que Albert se quería quedar a solas con Candy –

Paty – En un momento traerán el desayuno, Candy espero comas algo – le sonrío y salió de ahí –

Albert – Candy tu viste fiebre – le hizo saber –

Candy – Estas diciendo que lo que vi fue producto de la fiebre – Albert no contesto – crees que estaba alucinando – le pregunto algo molesta – Albert te juro que lo que vi era tan real… -

Albert –Candy – la interrumpió – me puedes dejar hablar – se levanto del borde de la cama – Ayer un chico te encontró en cubierta, no sé qué estabas haciendo ahí, pero este chico te encontró, tú te desmayaste, tenias mucha fiebre, el busco ayuda – Candy no entendía nada de lo que le decía – el está afuera vino a preguntar como seguías, creo que deberías de darle las gracias – no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas –

Candy – Que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que estábamos hablando – se levanto de la cama –

Albert – Si sales sabrás de lo que hablo – ella se estaba poniendo la bata –

Candy – Esta bien, voy a darle las gracias a ese chico – se recargo en una mesita y se llevo una mano a la cabeza –

Albert – Estas bien – se preocupo al ver el semblante de su amiga –

Candy – Si solo me siento un poco débil – no quería preocuparlo mas –

Albert – Debes comer algo, veré si ya trajeron lo que pedí – se dirigió a la puerta – Candy solo espero que no te vuelvas a desmayar – le dijo con un dejo de preocupación y salió de ahí –

Emily ayudo a Candy a arreglarse para el desayuno, no le apetecía mucho comer, pero realmente sentía que su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura por el descuido a su organismo, se puso un vestido azul cielo, se ceñía a su delicada figura resaltando la diminuta cintura, se pudo un suéter blanco, sujeto su cabello en una coleta, se miro en el espejo, no sentía mejor de lo que se veía, el dolor de saber que había dejado al amor de su vida se hacía presente a cada instante, no dejaba de doler, suspiro fuertemente, tenía que agradecerle aquel chico lo que había hecho por ella así que decidió salir.

Candy – Buenos días – dijo en voz baja – Albert estaba sentado de frente aquel chico, este le daba la espalda a ella, su cabello era corto, rubio llevaba una chaqueta de piel negra, era alto media como un metro ochenta, delgado, ambos se levantaron ante el saludo de la chica pero Richard no volteo a mirarla se encontraba completamente nervioso, otra vez el enjambre de mariposas golpeaba su estomago inesperadamente, quería mirarla pero tenía miedo de la reacción de ella al verlo – Buenos días – volvió a repetir –

Richard – Buenos días – dijo sin mirarla – ella tembló cuando escucho su voz – espero este mejor – dios santo que nervios no me atrevo a mirarla se decía así mismo –

Candy – Gracias – no entendía la actitud del chico – al menos puedo conocer a quien me ayudo –

Richard suspiro silenciosamente, volvió a tomar aire, se armo de valor, giro suavemente hacia donde estaba Candy, levanto la mirada y le sonrío. Ella quedo muda al ver a Richard fue como si cayera a un precipicio, no lo había soñado, el estaba ahí parada frente a ella, el quedo boquiabierto cuando miro a Candy envuelta en ese vestido azul, se veía tan hermosa con esos grandes y almendrados ojos verdes, su rubio cabello sujeto con un listón azul, aunque su hermoso rostro no dejaba de reflejar la tristeza, parecía que nuevamente se desvanecería pero en esta ocasión Albert estaba ahí junto a ella, en qué momento llego hasta ella.

Albert – Candy me imagino tu impresión, pero puedes disimular un poco – le susurro al oído, ahora la sujetaba de un brazo – al menos puedes cerrar la boca – ella miro a Albert y cerro la boca –

Richard – Sucede algo – pregunto al ver la reacción de ella –

Albert – No nada – con la mirada le hizo saber que se tenía que presentar, ella reacciono y se acerco a donde Richard – Ella es Candy White Andley, mi hija – la tuvo que presentar el ya que ella parecía haber pedido el habla, Candy extendió la mano –

Richard – Soy Richard Brower – estaba embelesado ante hermosa mujer – el tomo su mano y la beso como todo un caballero – ella por fin reacciono –

Candy – Mucho gusto – dijo sonrojada –

Albert – Gusta acompañarnos a desayunar – le ofreció a Richard –

Richard – No me gustaría importunar a la Srita – eres un tonto esta era tu oportunidad, se reprochaba el mismo –

Candy – No me importuna – le dijo, el quedo sorprendido ante lo que ella contesto –

Richard – En ese caso, creo que le tomare la palabra – se dirigió a Albert –

Se dirigieron al pequeño desayunador que había a un lado del camarote, al aire libre, Richard le acomodo la silla a Candy, Albert lo observaba al parecer él había quedado encantado con Candy, Paty seguía interrogante ante toda la situación que se estaba suscitando, también se dio cuenta el modo en que Richard miraba a Candy que casi no hablaba por la sorpresa que se había llevado al conocer a Richard, "los mismo ojos, el pelo, sus finas manos, su voz, pero sobre todo su rostro, no lo soñé, es igual a Anthony, por dios esto es imposible, si no fuera porque sé que él murió juraría que son la misma persona" pensaba ella en silencio.

Candy – como dijo que se llama – pregunto, parecía que no había oído bien lo que dijo –

Richard – Richard Brower – ella miro a Albert sorprendida, no solo era igual a Anthony si que también llevaba el mismo apellido –

Albert – Recuerdas que te hable de contratar un nuevo abogado – le explico, ella asintió con la cabeza – el joven Brower es ese abogado –

Paty – Candy deberías de comer – no había probado nada solo estaba jugando con el tenedor y la comida –

Candy – Solo quiero un poco de fruta – Emily retiro el plato de comida – Así que trabaja con Albert – le hablo a Richard, este se quedo sorprendido de que se dirigiera a él –

Richard – Eso espero, voy a terminar mis últimos meses de escuela –

Candy – Me parece bien – Emily regreso con un plato de fruta lo dejo en frente de Candy, ella tomo el tenedor, miro la fruta que ahí había, eran unas rebanadas de manzanas, duraznos, alguna uvas y fresas, se quedo mirando fijamente, todos se percataron de la forma en que su semblante cambio en segundos, sobre todo Richard pudo apreciar la tristeza que había en ella, las fresas le recordaron aquel hermoso beso que le había dado a Terry en la playa, las palabras de amor que el le susurro al oído, su caminata por la orilla de la playa, ella le había dicho que le gustaría vivir junto a la playa, él le prometió trabajar mucho para comprarle una casa como la que ella quería y que algún día sus hijos saldrían a pasear con ellos a la orilla del mar, todo eso fueron solo palabras, sueños que se desvanecieron ese mismo días gracias a Susana, sus ojos se cristalizaron ante los recuerdos, no pudo mas dejo en tenedor junto al plato y se levanto – no me siento bien – dijo entrecortadamente – con permiso – se retiro – estaba a punto de romper en llanto, Paty se levanto detrás de ella, Albert y Richard se quedaron solos, Albert sabía bien lo que le pasaba a su amiga pero Richard se quedo perplejo ante la situación –

Albert – Discúlpela, ha tenido días difíciles – le explico –

Richard – Se le nota – dijo sin mirar a Albert, ya que sus ojos estaban enfocados en el plato de fruta que ella ni siquiera probo –

Albert – El amor es doloroso – Richard miro a Albert confundido, porque le decía algo así -

Richard no supo que contestar ante el comentario de Albert, hablaron de negocios lo que resto del desayuno, luego él se retiro a su camarote como ecos resonando en su cabeza quedaron la palabras de Albert "el amor es doloroso" entonces Richard supuso que tal vez ella había terminado con aquel chico rubio con quien la vio aquella no noche en el teatro, los días siguieron su curso, cada mañana Richard trataba de saber de ella, se paseaba cerca de su camarote intentando algún encuentro pero ella nunca aparecía, solo el Sr. Andley se dejaba ver algunas veces. Candy seguía pensando en Terry, lo llevaba en la sangre aun que no dejaba tampoco de pensar en Richard, jamás pensó en que alguien le recordaría tanto a Anthony, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando Albert llego con ella.

Albert – Ya quita esa cara Candy – había intentado no insistir con lo de Terry, no quería que siguiera deprimida - pronto llegaremos a Londres, tal vez quieras conocer mejor la ciudad, estar con Paty algunos días –

Candy – Londres – susurro, era una ciudad llena de recuerdos para ella, recuerdos que dolían demasiado, estaba cansada de llorar así prefirió cambiar el tema – Albert ese chico Richard, es pariente de… Anthony – la curiosidad se hizo presente –

Albert – Candy cuando Anthony murió su padre encontró a este chico, no tenia familia así que decidió adoptarlo, creo que fue por el increíble parecido con Anthony - le explico –

Candy – Así que el padre de Anthony lo adopto – movió negativamente la cabeza – es increíble Albert, ¿Cómo pudo? – Albert no entendía a Candy – intento sustituir a Anthony – se veía molesta –

Albert – Nadie ocupo el lugar de Anthony, su padre solo quiso ayudar a Richard, no juzgues a la gente Candy antes de conocerla, deberías de darle una oportunidad a este chico, es una buena persona – Candy se encogió de hombros y torció el gesto – tanto es así que todos los días ha venido a preguntar por ti – le hizo saber, ella lo miro sorprendida, él le sonrío y la dejo sola, Emily entro a donde Candy –

Candy – Emily – le dijo suavemente –

Emily – Se le ofrece algo Srita. Candy –

Candy –Ha venido alguien a preguntar por mi – se quedo con esa duda –

Emily – Si se refiere al chico que le ayudo – Candy asintió afirmativamente – todos los días ha preguntado por usted, se pasea seguido cerca del camarote, yo creo que espera encontrarla – decía como complicidad – es muy apuesto verdad – Candy río – me alegro Srita. Candy que por fin sonría – Emily ayudo a Candy a acostarse –

Candy – Mañana por la tarde llegaremos a Londres – le dijo a Emily –

Emily – Nunca me imagine que conocería esta ciudad – estaba emocionada –

Candy – Viejos recuerdo aguardan allí – dijo tristemente –

Emily – Puede hacerse de nuevos – le sonrío –

Candy – Eres muy amable – Emily se dirigió a la puerta y apago la lámpara dejando sola a Candy, solo le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir, Candy seguía pensando en sus viejos recuerdos cuando por fin el sueño la venció, entonces recordó cuando llego por primera vez a Londres, los rostros cariñosos de Stear y Archie, pero también recordó al hombre que amaba, sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso, Terry la aguardaba en el colegio con su gran sonrisa, estaba en la segunda colona de Ponny junto a ese gran árbol, el viento alborotaba su castaña cabellera, sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa, ella corría para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras sus manos cubrían sus ojos, sus risas se escuchaban en todo el colegio, se abrasaban como dos chiquillos cuando repentinamente cayeron al tupido pasto de la colina, ella cerro sus ojos, suspirando profundamente, sentía el rostro de él cerca del suyo, los labios de él aprisionaron los suyos, ella disfrutaba de ese maravilloso beso, fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos para mirar a su gran amor, exaltándose al darse cuenta de que no era Terry el que la besaba sino Anthony.

Richard miraba el horizonte en unas cuantas horas estaría en Londres, tomaría un ferri que lo llevaría a Francia para después tomar el tren con rumbo a Paris, otra vez no había visto a Candy, estaba confundido ante su actitud, deseaba tratarla pero ella había preferido estar encerrada durante todo el viaje, el viento golpeaba su rostro, el día era caluroso, el cielo estaba despejado, hundido en sus pensamientos disfrutaba de ese momento, cuando una suave voz le hablo.

Candy – Disfrutando el panorama – Richard volteo de golpe hacia donde provenía la dulce voz –

Richard – Si – contesto nervioso cuando supo quien le había hablado –

Candy – Ah –parecía que Richard era de pocas palabras –

Richard – Se siente mejor – no sabía que preguntar –

Candy – Si gracias – se preguntaba porque estaba tan nervioso –

Richard – Le gustaría dar un paseo – al fin pudo decir algo –

Candy – Claro, conozcamos el barco – sonrío levemente –

Richard – Viene de paseo a Londres – pregunto –

Candy – Mi amiga quiere que su bebe nazca en su país –

Richard – Así que usted la acompaña – estaban caminado lentamente –

Candy – Yo no me quedare en Londres mucho tiempo, tengo que trabajar –

Richard – Así que se irá pronto – que mala suerte, se dijo así mismo –

Candy – Voy Paris – sonaba nostálgica –

Richard -¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido, parecía que la suerte estaba a su favor –

Candy – Lo que oyó, voy a trabajar a Paris –

Richard – Acaso tiene necesidad de eso – sabia que Albert era uno de los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos –

Candy – No lo hago por dinero, soy enfermera – le explico – me gusta ayudar a la gente –

Richard – De verdad – no comprendía como una chica como ella era enfermera – yo estoy por graduarme – torció el gesto era algo que ella ya sabía – vivo en Paris –

Candy – Es bueno saber que habrá alguien conocido ahí, pensé que estaría sola todo este tiempo – se recargo en la baranda, el viento alborotaba sus rubios rizos, Richard estaba encantado de saber que ella trabajaría en París ya que la tendría cerca, no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Candy – hay algo raro en mi – le pregunto –

Richard – No, ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudoso –

Candy – Podría dejar de mirarme de ese modo – Richard se sonrojo, ella se había dado cuenta, por fin su peculiar risa se hacía presente, el también se rio –

Richard – Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – le dijo, ella se estremeció ante aquella frase – perdón, no fue apropiado – se disculpo –

Candy – No hay problema joven Brower – sus miradas se cruzaron quedando fijamente, erizándole toda la piel a Richard, mientras ella se ruborizaba –

Ambos siguieron caminando por cubierta, Richard se sentía tan feliz de saber que la mujer que tanto le gusto formaría de algún modo parte de su vida, ella iría a Paris así que él tendría la oportunidad de conquistarla, no dejaría pasar ni un segundo para hacerla olvidar a alguien que aunque no conocía sabía había sido importante en la vida de ella, pero estaba seguro de poder borrarlo del corazón de Candy, sin pensar que estaba sintiendo algo por la misma mujer y de la cual su amigo Terry estaba enamorado. Por su parte Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry, tenía miedo de llegar a Londres aquella vieja ciudad llena de hermosos recuerdos, que ahora le lastimaban tanto, decidió salir a tomar un poco de sol, cuando repentinamente vio a Richard tan pensativo recordándole tanto a Anthony, creyó que sería bueno darse una oportunidad de conocerlo, tal vez no había ocupado el lugar de Anthony, tal vez Anthony mismo lo puso en la vida de su padre como un consuelo, creyendo que tal vez Anthony lo había puesto en su vida para lograr olvidar aquel amor que tanto le dolía, una lagrima silenciosa resbalo en su mejilla al recordar a Terry.

CONTINUARA…

Candy está en Londres, decide recorrer la ciudad, visitar algunos de los lugares que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida y cree que es tiempo de ir CERRANDO PUERTAS.

CAPITULO 129

CERRANDO PUERTAS

Candy miraba por la ventana del hotel, era una mañana calurosa, el bullicio de una gran ciudad como lo era Londres se hacía presente desde muy temprano, Albert iría a hablar con los padres de Paty, tenía que explicarles cómo es que su hija estaba anos meses de ser madre y que él padre de su hijo había muerto en la guerra, era algo complicado por las costumbres de ellos, habían educado a su hija para que se casara como dios manda, no solo por el civil, que clase de hombre se casa y casi enseguida deja a su esposa para ir a la guerra, esperaban se creyeran esa absurda historia que habían inventado para no perjudicar la reputación de Paty, Albert llamo a la puerta.

Albert – Candy puedo pasar – seguía preocupado –

Candy – Claro Albert – se quito de la ventana –

Albert – Nos vamos Candy – suspiro –

Candy – No creo que sea prudente que vaya yo – Albert se sorprendió al saber eso ya que Candy había insistido en ir con ellos, quería estar presente cuando hablaran con los padres de Paty –

Albert – Tú querías ir – le recordó –

Candy – Albert yo… - no sabía cómo reaccionaría Albert con lo que le diría – no quiero ir a Paris –

Albert – ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo con gran sorpresa –

Candy – Quiero quedarme con Paty hasta que nazca su bebe –

Albert – Te esperan en el hospital – no entendía a Candy –

Candy – Yo no pedí venir – se encogió de hombros –

Albert – Hablaremos luego Candy – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y tomaba aire – Paty espera en la recepción es mejor que no la haga esperar – salió de la habitación –

Candy – Terry porque no pudimos ser felices, ya me canse de luchar con todo esto, a veces quisiera no ser tan débil – volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras su corazón la hacía llorar nuevamente - necesito olvidar – se dijo así misma, fue a la cama y tomo su bolso, salió del su habitación, se encontró con Emily –

Emily – Srita. Candy a donde va – pregunto, Albert le había dicho que no la dejara sola –

Candy – Tengo que salir de aquí – se limpio las lagrimas – dile a Albert que no se preocupe que regresare por la tarde, pediré un auto del hotel - le dijo para que ella se quedara tranquila –

Emily – Pero el Sr. William me pido que no la dejara sola – intento detenerla –

Candy – No cometeré ninguna locura – le prometió – regresare en un rato – camino rumbo a el elevador, alguien observaba todo cautelosamente –

Candy abordo un auto negro lujoso de esos que solo se encuentran el hotel Savoy, sentía que si se quedaba en su habitación se asfixiaría, enfrentaría los dolorosos recuerdos.

Chofer - ¿A dónde la llevo? – volvió a preguntar –

Candy - ¡eh!, perdón lléveme al Colegio Real San Pablo – Candy peso que la mejor forma de olvidar era enfrentarse a todo los recuerdos, estaba cansada de llorar, de sentirse culpable, no podía dejar de pensar en Susana, ella que había sacrificado su vida por Terry, no se merecía que le arruinara la vida, que le quitara su única razón para vivir, Candy recordó la noche en que encontró la carta de Susana en la chaqueta de Terry, esa breve carta que la estaba torturando en cuerpo y alma.

Terry:

Se que es difícil todo esto pero ahora que se tú has llegado a amarme me haces la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pensé que siempre vivirá a la sombra de ella pero me doy cuenta que con mi paciencia, compresión, pero que sobre todo con mi amor he logrado que la olvides, jamás pensé que llegaría a oír de tus labios la palabra Te Amo, todo esto se complementa con la alegría de saber que voy a ser tu esposa muy pronto, el corazón no cabe en mi pecho de gusto, de solo imaginarme vestida de novia con un hermoso vestido blanco mientras tú me cargas en tus brazos me hace estremecer todo mi ser, gracia amor mío, gracias por la dicha de saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti.

Susana.

Candy no podía dejar de pensar en esa breve carta, pero tan dolorosa, como era posible que Terry le dijera que dejaría a Susana cuando le había propuesto matrimonio, cuando le había dicho que la amaba, pero se veía tan sincero, tan determinado, ¿Cómo pudimos Terry? Se preguntaba con gran dolor mientras que sus ojos intentaban dejar de llorar. Todo fue silencio en aquel lujoso auto negro, en algunos momentos un suave sollozo se dejaba escuchar, el trayecto pareció tan corto había llegado al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Chofer – Hemos llegado Srita – dijo en voz baja, no quería importunar los pensamientos de la dama –

Candy – Puede esperarme por favor – el chofer asintió afirmativamente, tomo aire y salió del auto, se dirigió a la reja una monja estaba cerca del lugar así que se dio cuenta de la visita, se dirigió hacia donde la chica, puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio de quien se Trataba –

Hermana Margaret - ¡Candy! – dijo con gran sorpresa y abrió la reja –

Candy – Hermana Margaret – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego la abrazo – me alegra tanto que verla –

Hermana Margaret - ¿Qué haces en aquí? – no podía creerlo –

Candy – Puedo pasar – pregunto, recordaba que no había salido del colegio de la mejor manera, por la cara de la hermana supuso que no la dejaría entrar – entenderé si me niegan el paso – rio tristemente –

Hermana Margaret – La rectora no está me dejo encargada a mí creo que hare una excepción – Candy no podía creerlo –

Candy – Muchas gracias hermana – Ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de la rectora, cuando se encontraron ahí Candy recordó la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar –

Hermana Margaret – Viejos recuerdos – estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso –

Candy – Si – se estremeció –

Hermana Margaret - ¿Cómo esta Terry? – pregunto curiosa sabia que entre Candy y Terry había una bonita relación, ella lo había hecho cambiar mucho y se imaginaba que estaban juntos –

Candy – No lo sé supongo que bien – evito mirar a la hermana –

Hermana Margaret – Creí que tu y él – Candy no pudo más y se lanzo a los brazos de la hermana, dejando escapar su llanto, el vaso cayó al suelo cuando la hermana abrazo a Candy - ¿Qué ocurre Candy? – pregunto preocupada –

Candy – Hermana –dijo entre el llanto, ella comprendió el dolor de Candy así que no hizo más preguntas, solo dejo que ella se desahogara entre sus brazos, por un largo rato Candy lloro amargamente mientras le contaba a la hermana todo lo sucedido con Terry –

Hermana Margaret – Candy tienes que ser fuerte, siempre lo has sido, el pasado déjalo a tras la vida continua tu eres una gran persona además de una hermosa mujer, mírate ya dejaste de ser la adolecente traviesa del colegio, eres muy bella Candy, no dudes que algún día alguien más llegue a tu vida, debes de cerrar unas puertas para abrir otras – le decía para animarla, Candy estaba más tranquila –

Candy – Lo he intentado pero… - no termino la frase, estaba sentada frente al escritorio con los codos recargados en el –

Hermana Margaret – Candy no se qué decirte – se sentía abrumada de ver a Candy tan triste, ya que llego a apreciarla –

Candy – Hermana quisiera dar un paseo por el colegio – la hermana se sorprendió con lo que le pido Candy –

Hermana Margaret – No creo que se buena idea Candy – creía que sería doloroso para ella – Candy ya no te lastimes de esa manera –

Candy – Estaré bien hermana – le sonrió así que la hermana no se pudo negar –

Hermana Margaret – Los chicos están en clase, así que pues visitar el colegio tranquilamente –

Candy – Gracias hermana – Candy se levanto y salió de la oficina, camino por los pasillos del colegio recordando lo feliz que fue aquel tiempo que nunca más volvería, camino inundada en sus memorias de adolecente, solo algo la hizo reaccionar, el suave viento que chocaba con su rostro, no supo cómo pero estaba para ahí en su segunda colina, el lugar donde compartió muchas cosas con Terry, se recargo en el árbol, sentía que el aire se le acababa, nuevamente esa punzada de dolor se hacía presente en su corazón, tomo un poco de aire, cerró los ojos, sin querer los recuerdos aparecieron nuevamente, tuvo que ser fuerte para no dejar escapar el llanto – como quisiera que mis ojos estuvieran secos para no llorar mas – se dijo a si misma alguien le hablo –

Evans – Se siente bien – dijo suavemente, ella como reacción volteo a mirarlo, era un chico, tenía su uniforme negro y una cabellera castaña –

Candy – Si – dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer –

Evans – Se nota muy triste – se había dado cuenta del dolor de Candy –

Candy – Solo recordaba – le explico –

Evans – Usted estudio en el colegio – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el pasto, a la sombra del árbol –

Candy – Si hace algunos años – seguía recargada en el árbol –

Evans – Mi hermano también fue estudiante del colegio – tomo una pequeña piedra y la aventó–

Candy – Ah – no supo que decir –

Evans – Pero él se fue hace mucho tiempo, no me porte muy bien con él, la última vez que lo vi se notaba tan diferente – Candy no entendía por qué aquel chico conversaba con ella y él se dio cuenta de ello – creo que la estoy importunando verdad Srita –

Candy – No pero me sorprende que me platique esto – no sabía que mas decir –

Evans – Me siento algo solo – Candy decidió sentarse junto a él –

Candy – Puedo saber por qué – sintió la necesidad de escucharlo –

Evans – Mi madre murió hace un tiempo y mi padre salió de viaje – suspiro – pronto regresara - no se veía muy contento –

Candy – Al parecer no le agrada mucho la idea – se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba al chico –

Evans – No es eso – se encogió de hombros – fue a ver a mi hermano, creo que tiene mal de amores – se rió –

Candy – Comprendo – al parecer ella sufría la misma enfermedad que su hermano –

Evans – La madre de él mando una carta diciendo que era urgente que fuera a verlo parecía importante para mi padre así que no dudo y se fue -

Candy – Así que el es tu medio hermano – Evans asintió afirmativamente – tienes miedo de que tu padre se quede a vivir con tu hermano – parecía que esa era la causa de la tristeza del chico –

Evans – No exactamente, más bien me pone mal la idea de que mi padre regreso con la madre de mi hermano – Candy lo miro sorprendida – Mama siempre nos hablo muy mal de ella, nos decía que era una mujer indecente, a mi hermano siempre le hizo saber el odio que sentía por él y su madre –

Candy – Eso es muy cruel – Evans la miro interrogante –

Evans – Tengo miedo de… - se quedo callado –

Candy – De que su padre se haya reconciliado con su antigua familia – lo dijo como una afirmación pero lo que él contesto fue diferente –

Evans – Tengo miedo de que su ellos no nos acepten, por haber sido tan crueles – le hizo saber –

Candy – Estoy segura de que eso no pasara, debería de alegrarse por qué ellos se han reconciliado -

Evans – Si me alegro mucho por Papá, la hermana Margaret me dijo que debo olvidar lo que paso – Lo mismo que le había dicho a ella –

Candy – Creo que tiene razón, hay que cerrar unas puertas para abrir otras – dijo mientras el repetía al mismo tiempo las últimas palabras que acababa de decir Candy – Ambos se rieron – la hermana Margaret – dijo Candy mientras sonreía –

Evans – A todo esto no me he presentado – se levanto – mi nombre es Jack Evans… - en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado –

Candy – Sera mejor que vaya a clases, no quiero ser la causante de que lo regañen – le guiño el ojo –

Evans – Gracias por platicar conmigo Srita – se alejo corriendo de aquel lugar –

Candy se quedo ahí sentada en su segunda colina, volviendo a recordar los buenos momento, no debía de llorar por ellos, al contrario debería de sentirse feliz de tenerlos, de haber vivido una de las mejores experiencias en su vida, era cierto que causaban dolor por que en aquel lugar compartió maravillosos momentos con su gran amor, pero era necesario dejarlos para no seguir sufriendo mas, , había estado recostada , permaneció con los ojos cerrados parecía dormida, después de un largo rato se levanto del verde pasto, se despido de la segunda colina ya que sabía que tal vez nunca más regresaría y camino nuevamente hacia el colegio quería visitar un lugar más. Cuando entro en la habitación todo parecía estar como el último día que ella estuvo ahí, los libros, el pequeño escritorio, la cama, todo era igual que antes, abrió la venta y dejo entrar el aire en sus pulmones.

Candy – Se que me va ser muy difícil dejar mis recuerdos, pero es lo mejor para los dos, yo no puedo empañar la felicidad de Susana, Terry te ame como nunca pensé que llegaría hacerlo, pero es tiempo de cerrar la puerta, perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, perdóname si te he hecho sufrir, me dejaste los mejores recuerdos de mi vida pero es hora de arrancarte de mi corazón, adiós Terry adiós querido Terry – Una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes, no pudo estar ahí más tiempo así que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta – No debo llorar – se dijo a si misma al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas, la hermana Margaret la encontró –

Hermana Margaret – Candy ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto preocupada –

Candy – Cerrando puertas hermana – intento reírse, un chico se acerco a ellas –

Evans – Olvide un libro hermana Margaret – le explico por qué había salido del salón –

Hermana Margaret – Eres más aplicado que tu hermano – le dijo amigablemente –

Evans – Srita es un placer encontrarla nuevamente – le sonrió – voy por el libro – se introdujo en la habitación de la que Candy acababa de salir –

Hermana Margaret – Candy que estabas haciendo en la habitación de Evans – iban caminando por el pasillo –era la habitación de Terry –dijo la hermana Candy se encogió de hombros –

Candy - Así que es chico se llama Evans, sabe hermana estuve platicando un rato con él, me pareció un chico muy agradable –

Hermana Margaret – Candy – detuvo su andar – sabes quién es ese chico – le pregunto, Candy movió la cabeza en señal de negativa – es Jack Evans Grandchester, el hermano de Terry – Candy se quedo muda al saber que aquel chico era el hermano de Terry, entonces todo el tiempo estuvieron hablando de Terry, su padre y su madre – Sucede algo Candy –

Candy – No hermana nada – dijo apretando los labios, Terry no le conto nada de eso – hermana Margaret me tengo que ir fue un placer verla nuevamente –

Hermana Margaret – Candy deja que te acompañe a la salida –

Candy – Necesitare que habrá la reja – trato de disimular su asombro, siguieron caminando en silencio, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que aquel chico le dijo, entonces el duque se reconcilio con Terry y su madre – al menos un poco de felicidad – dijo en voz baja –

Hermana Margaret – Dijiste algo Candy – ella negó con la cabeza -

Candy – Hermana gracias por permitirme entrar al colegio, espero esto no le traiga problemas con la hermana Grey –

Hermana Margaret – Claro que no Candy, te deseo lo mejor, cuídate mucho en Paris – le dio un gran abrazo – ve con dios Candy – Candy abordo nuevamente el auto negro que aun aguardaba por ella el chofer le pregunto –

Chofer – A donde desea ir Srita – pregunto algo desesperado ya que Candy había tardado en el colegio –

Candy – Regresemos al hotel – miro nuevamente el colegio – Perdóname Terry – dijo en un tono cargado de nostalgia, para cuando llego al hotel, Albert ya esperaba en su habitación solo se oía como regañaba a Emily –

Albert – Le ordene que no la dejara salir – tocaron la puerta, Emily espero a que Albert ordenara que abriera –abra por favor –

Candy – No deberías de regañar a Emily – entro en la habitación –

Albert - ¿Dónde estuviste? – puso cara de alivio cuando la vio –

Candy – Salí a dar un paseo – le dio su bolso a Emily –

Albert – Me tenias preocupado – le reclamo ante la ligereza de ella sobre el asunto –

Candy – Ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte – se sentó en la cama –

Albert – Candy ya casi es de noche – le recordó –

Candy – Albert ya deja de cuidarme quieres – dijo algo molesta – agradezco tu preocupación pero no soy una niña – Albert se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Candy tan diferente – ¿Cómo te fue con Paty? –

Albert – Sus padres se molestaron, pero que se puede hacer, tuvieron que aceptar que pronto será abuelos – espero que nos acompañes a cenar Candy, mandare un telegrama para avisar que no iras a París – le informo –

Candy – No lo hagas Albert - le contesto, él la miro interrogante – Quiero ir a París – al fin pudo decírselo –

Albert – Creí que tu no querías ir – intentaba comprender por qué el cambio de opinión –

Candy – Los enfermos no esperan Albert – le contesto serenamente – Me quiero ir mañana mismo –

Albert – Esta bien Candy voy a arreglar todo – no comprendía que había cambiado en Candy –

Candy – Me voy a cambiar para bajar a cenar – parecía que quería quedarse sola –

Albert – Rentare un departamento y Emily se irá contigo – parecía que ya había planeado todo, pero Candy le cambio la jugada –

Candy – No necesitare de Emily Albert – Emily se quedo impresionada ante la respuesta de Candy – creo que le será de más ayuda a Paty –

Albert – No te dejare vivir sola en un departamento puede ser peligroso – quería que ella entendiera –

Candy – No voy a vivir sola en un departamento - Albert seguía sin comprender –

Albert - ¿Dónde vivirás? – dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire –

Candy – En el hospital – lo miro muy segura –

Albert – Candy creo que… - ella lo interrumpió –

Candy – Estaré bien Albert te lo prometo – se levanto de la cama – tu confía en mí, sabes que se me cuidar y no pienso cometer ninguna tontería – se acerco a él y lo abrazo – te quiero mucho Albert y por ello no pienso defraudarte más –

Albert – Perdona Candy pero sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti – le dio un beso en el pelo – arréglate para que bajes a cenar –

Candy – Claro Albert – este se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo para decirle algo antes de salir –

Albert – Candy no soy el único que se preguntaba dónde estabas – le sonrió y cerró la puerta –

Candy – Albert espera – quiso detenerlo pero no pudo – Emily se río suavemente al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Candy – Emily tu sabes a que se refería Albert –

Emily – El joven Brower ha estado preguntando por usted – Candy puso cara de asombro –

Candy -¿Qué? – dijo confundida –

Emily – Cuando el Sr. Andley le dijo que usted no iría a París se puso muy nervioso, parecía no agradarle la idea – Emily estaba sacando un vestido color beige –

Candy – Creo que exageran las cosas – dijo indiferente aun se quedo con la curiosidad –

Emily – Preparare el baño – Candy se quedo ahí parada algo confundida, se preguntaba por qué el interés de ese joven por lo que ella hacia – sin darle la mayor importancia se quito los zapatos y se recostó en la cama –

Candy casi se quedo dormida se sentía cansada, sobre todo de llorar los ojos le pesaban no había logrado dormir bien en mucho tiempo Emily tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que ella tomara la ducha, se cambiará y bajara a cenar. Albert la esperaba en el corredor de aquel lujoso lugar, bajaron al restaurante, Paty había decidido acompañarlos, tendría mucho tiempo para estar con sus padres, Candy lucia hermosa con ese vestido beige con detalles azules cuando entraron al lugar Candy se quedo sorprendida de que hay estuviera aquel chico que tanto le recordaba a Anthony, seguramente Albert lo había invitado, que remedio pensó ella, no sabía por qué pero la forma en cómo la miraba la ponía nerviosa, mientras Richard admiraba a Candy por lo bella que se veía cada día, quería preguntarle por qué había cambiado de opinión con respecto de retrasar su viaje a París.

Richard – Buenas noches Sr. Andley – lo saludo primero – es un placer verla de nuevo Srita. Andley – ella extendió su mano esperando que él no la besara, pero claro que no fue así, el clavo su mirada en la de ella poniendo la nerviosa –

Candy – Buenas noches Sr. Brower – su voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba, Albert tocio para que ambos reaccionaran, Candy retiro su mano –

Richard – Buenas noches Sra. Cornwall – se dirigió a Paty ella le regalo una ligera sonrisa –

Albert – Pasemos a la mesa – nuevamente Richard le acomodaba la silla a Candy ahora se sentaba junto a ella –

Richard – Entonces Sr. Andley irá directamente a Suiza – pregunto para entablar conversación –

Albert – Si los negocios no esperan – Candy frunció el ceño al ver que empezarían hablar de negocios – sucede algo Candy – Albert se dio cuenta de ello –

Candy – Solo me preguntaba que si es necesario que hablen de negocios a todas horas – Paty la miro como para decirle que tenía que ser discreta -

Albert – Creo que Candy tiene razón, dejemos los negocios un poco, bien Candy porque mejor no nos cuentas de que hiciste hoy – el corazón le salto, no iba a contarles que había ido al colegio a intentar cerrar el pasado –

Richard – Londres es una ciudad muy hermosa no lo cree – se dirigió a ella intentando rescatarla del tema que al parecer la empezaba a poner mal -

Candy – Si claro – no sabía que responder –

Richard – Me imagino que por eso desea quedarse más tiempo – era obvio que le preocupaba que ella no quisiera ir a París –

Candy – No pienso quedarme en Londres – le hizo saber, a él se le ilumino el rostro cuando ella respondió –

Richard – De verdad Srita. Andley – se noto su entusiasmo –

Candy – Candy – los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de ella – quiero decir que me puede llamar Candy – le aclaro – hablándonos de usted me siento algo extraña, te parece que dejemos la formalidad un poco – Albert y Paty se miraban desconcertados parecía como si ellos no estuvieran en la mesa –

Richard – Claro que si Candy – no podía creer que ella le pidiera que la tuteara – ahora podría llamarla por su nombre, eso lo hizo estremecer –

Paty – Podemos ordenar la cena – les hablo y ambos reaccionaron –

La cena fue tranquila en momento hablaban ambos caballeros de negocios algo que al parecer no le agradaba mucho a Candy, Paty estaba algo nostálgica de saber que Candy se marchaba a París, pero tenía la seguridad de que cuando su pequeño hijo naciera ella estaría más cerca para poder acompañarla, aun que no dejaba de intrigarle aquel apuesto joven, la forma en que él la miraba a cada cosa que ella hacía o decía pero Candy al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello al menos eso aparentaba. Ordenaron el postre, Candy pidió la especialidad de la casa se veía contenta, diferente parecía que le había hecho bien querer dejar el pasado, pero cuando llego el postre no pudo evitar volver a recordar.

Candy – Gracias le sonrió al mesero – este dejo un pequeño plato de porcelana blanca frente a ella, en el cual había una pequeña tarta de queso con algunas fresas –

Paty – Estas bien Candy – había cambiado su semblante –

Candy – Si estoy bien – se modio el labio inferior – mesero puede retirar el plato por favor – le dijo este la miro extraño pues lo acababa de ordenar, Richard se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que se ponía así, recordó lo del barco, al parecer esas rojas fresas le traían algún doloroso recuerdo – sabes Albert me puedo ir con Richard – dijo mientras retiraban el plato, él se estremeció cuando ella dijo su nombre – el va a París podríamos irnos juntos no lo crees - se dirigió a él –

Richard – Claro será un honor para mí tener tan grata compañía – la miro clavándose en esos ojos verdes que lo estaban volviendo loco –

Candy – Me alegro de haberlo conocido – desvió la mirada ya que no pudo aguantar lo penetrante que eran esos ojos azules, trago saliva algo nerviosa mientras se acomodaba aquel travieso rizo detrás de su oreja –

Candy se sentía algo abrumada por el hecho de que aquel chico la pusiera tan nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Anthony, aunque tampoco dejaba de pensar en Terry, en su gran amor, otra vez las rojas fresas le recordaban los momento maravillosos de aquel día, ese día que junto los pocos pedazos de voluntad que le quedaban cuando se encontraba con Terry, ya que las palabras de amor, los besos apasionados de él, estuvieron a punto de desquebrajarla y que ella por poco cometía la locura de entregarse a él cuando estaban tirados a la orilla del mar.

CONTINUARA….

Candy ha llegado a Paris con un nuevo amigo, está llena de ilusiones creyendo que la vida será mejor alejada de todo lo que la atormenta sin imaginar que habrá personas que la verán como un INTRUSA

CAPITULO 130

INTRUSA

El viaje parecía haber sido más corto de lo habitual, Candy miraba por la ventana del carruaje, sentía como el viento chocaba con su rostro, alborotando su cabello, Richard admiraba cada gesto que ella hacía, comenzaba a sentir más que una simple atracción, sentía la necesidad de tocarla aunque no se atrevía, pero ella parecía tan distante, aunque se daba cuenta en ocasiones como lo miraba, "acaso le gusto se preguntaba él" y eso hacía que creciera le esperanza de poder conquistarla.

Richard – Te vez algo melancólica – en el trayecto a París la confianza en ellos había crecido, el estaba sentado frente a ella –

Candy – Estoy lejos de mi país, en una ciudad que no conozco y todos hablan un idioma diferente al mío – torció el gesto, él comprendió lo que ella quería decir –

Richard – Yo te ayudare, no te preocupes por eso – le sonrió – bonjour –

Candy - ¿Qué? – dijo confundida –

Richard – Quiere decir hola en francés – le explico – repite conmigo – le dijo y ella torció el gesto –

Candy – Que locura – se burlo –

Richard – Anda repite conmigo, au revoir – le dijo amablemente para que ella repitiera –

Candy – Au revoir – dijo torpemente y se rio – bien y que dije –

Richard – Adiós en francés – no podía creer que ella estaba ahí –

Candy – Es increíble – dijo en un suspiro –

Richard – ¿Qué cosa Candy? – pregunto con gran curiosidad –

Candy – Que una ciudad tan hermosa como esta se vea opacada por la guerra – recordó el panorama en los alrededores, todo era demasiado triste –

Richard – Es verdad, he vivido mucho tiempo aquí y me entristece ver lo que pasa – también sonaba nostálgico –

Candy – Me puedes decir por qué tardaste en la estación – Candy recordó que cuando llegaron a la estación Saint Lazare el fue al correo a dejar un sobre –

Richard – Tuve que enviar una carta a un amigo – le explico – lo conocí en Nueva York es un chico muy agradable, aun que algo voluble – Paris tiene muchos lugares atractivos que visitar en la noche, me gustaría invitarte al teatro, sabes mi amigo es un gran ac… - estaba a punto de hablar de él cuando Candy lo interrumpió –

Candy – Richard no me gusta el teatro mucho menos los actores – dijo ella con una expresión de molestia y él se dio cuenta de ello – que me decías de tu amigo – le recordó –

Richard – Nada no es nada importante – prefirió dejar las cosas así – Candy me gustaría que conocieras mi casa – esperaba que ella aceptara la invitación –

Candy – Me estas invitando a tu casa – le dijo interrogante –

Richard – En el hospital te esperan por la noche, pensé que tal vez te gustaría… - se estaba ruborizando ya que no sabía que decir –

Candy – Claro que me gustaría – le dijo entre una risa, se había dado cuenta que el estaba nervioso –

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Brower, Candy se quedo sorprendida de ver lo hermoso que era el hogar de Richard, una empleada lo esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, se veía contenta de volverlo a ver.

Richard – Pasa Candy está también es tu casa – como todo un caballero le cedió el paso, Candy le respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que a él lo ponía nervioso –

Candy – Tienes una muy linda casa – No dejaba de ver a su alrededor, le llamo la atención un hermoso piano de cola color negro estaba en el vestíbulo –

Richard – Te gusta – vio el gesto de ella cuando miro el piano –

Candy – Es muy bello, es de tu padre – pregunto curiosa –

Richard – No, él me lo regalo me gusta mucho tocar el piano, he hecho algunas composiciones – te gustaría escuchar –

Candy – Tal vez en otro momento, veo que tienes también un jardín – se podía apreciar desde el interior –

Richard – Vamos te lo mostrare – la tomo de la mano, Candy se paralizo ante ello – perdón Candy – la soltó –

Candy – No te preocupes – evito mirarlo, caminaron hasta el jardín era muy grande lleno de vida con muchas flores de todo tipo y colores – es bellísimo Richard – le recordó el jardín de Anthony –

Marie – Monsieur – dijo la empleada de Richard –

Richard – Marie s´il vous plait – le dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza –

Marie – Lo esperan en el vestíbulo – dijo claramente, Candy se sorprendió de que la chica hablara su idioma –

Richard – Gracias Marie, iré en un momento – le apenaba dejar a Candy sola – no quiero dejarte sola – le dijo –

Candy –Que le dijiste a la chica – ella respondió con una pregunta –

Richard – Que francés no por favor – le explico – ella habla muy bien nuestro idioma – espera un momento no tardo – se introdujo en el interior de la casa, cuando entro un chico ya hacía sentado en el banco que estaba junto al piano, de cabello corto de un negro intenso, de piel blanca, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y unos ojos grises increíblemente seductores –

Isaac – Bonjour Richard – se puso de pie al ver a Richard, se veía contento de verlo – bienvenue

Richard – Bonjour Isaac – le dio un abrazo fraternal – puedes dejar el francés – Isaac enarco una ceja –

Isaac – Puedo saber por qué – le pregunto interrogante – algún motivo en especial – Richard se encogió de hombros – cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje –

Richard – Bien – dijo a secas, Isaac noto que algo pasaba con su amigo, muy pocas veces le pedía hablar en su idioma, el se notaba nervioso, además de que en su mirada había un brillo diferente –

Isaac – Algo que me quieras contar – le dijo con curiosidad –

Richard – Podemos hablar en otro momento estoy… un poco ocupado – Isaac no compendia a su amigo, al parecer Richard se quería deshacer de él –

Isaac – Te noto diferente – quería saber cuál era el motivo –

Richard – Isaac créeme este no es un buen momento – apretó los labios, Isaac lo miraba esperando una respuesta – está bien quieres saber qué me pasa – este asintió afirmativamente – Isaac estoy enamorado – le dijo de golpe, este se quedo frío ante la respuesta de Richard, como si le hubieran dado un duro golpe en el estomago, al parecer eso no le agradaba –

Isaac – ¿Qué? – Dijo estupefacto - ¿Cómo?, ¿De quién? – preguntaba desesperado –

Richard – Muchas preguntas no crees – vio como Isaac cambio de ánimo ante lo que le dijo – ven vamos al jardín – le señalo con la mirada, Isaac camino junto a su amigo, acaso Richard había cambiado de opinión con el asunto de… Estando en el jardín se dirigieron a la fuente que había en medio de este, una dama aguardaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente, traía puesto un sombrero para cubrirse del sol quemante, Isaac tembló por dentro al ver esa silueta femenina que esperaba, tenía miedo de que fuera… –Ya estoy aquí – dijo, ella se levanto y volteo a mirarlos, Isaac se quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica –

Candy – Creí que me dejarías abandonada aquí – le sonrío, miro que no estaba solo – perdón pensé que venias solo – Isaac no dejaba de mirarla –

Richard – Isaac te presento a mi amiga la Srita Candy White Andley – ella le extendió la mando –

Candy – Mucho gusto de conocerlo – Isaac la miraba fríamente tanto que la intimido –

Richard – Candy el es mi amigo Isaac Veruck – Isaac no respondía –

Isaac – Enchanté mademoiselle – dijo secamente –

Richard – Isaac ella no habla francés – le explico –

Isaac – Encantado Srita – torció el gesto – Richard puedo hablar un momento contigo, se alejaron de donde estaba Candy - ¿Es una broma? – le susurro molesto –

Richard – Claro que no, verdad que es hermosa, pero no fuiste muy cortés – le reclamo –

Isaac – Creí que te referías a Ni… - Richard lo interrumpió –

Richard – Claro que no ella solo es una amiga, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo verla de otra forma – le recordó –

Isaac – Le romperás el corazón – Candy los miraba de lejos, se había dado cuenta de que estaban discutiendo –

Richard – Yo jamás le di esperanzas – se veía enojado – si me permites tengo que atender a mi visita –

Isaac – Richard piénsalo bien – ahora parecía suplicar –

Richard – En el corazón no se manda Isaac – se dirigió hasta donde Candy –

Isaac – Que va hacer cuando se entere – se dijo así mismo, puso una mano en su frente – Richard me tengo que ir te veré luego – le dijo, Richard asintió con la cabeza, Isaac abandono el jardín algo nervioso, preocupado, se dirigió hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió alguien mas estaba por tocar, sus ojos casi abandonaron sus orbitas al ver de quien se trataba – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo nerviosamente, tuvo que tragar saliva ya que sentía que la garganta se le había secado –

Nicole – Eres muy malo Isaac – le dijo graciosamente se veía muy feliz, Nicole era una chica muy hermosa con una gracia cual cisne, de delgada y fina silueta, su cabello quebrado llegaba hasta media espalda de color castaño, su rostro era perfecto y sus ojos color pardos la hacían lucir más bella – ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Richard llegaba hoy? – Pregunto en modo de reclamo, se introdujo al interior de la casa - ¿Dónde está? – buscaba con la mirada, se veía completamente emocionada por el hecho de que Richard hubiera regresado –

Isaac – Nicole creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solo por ahora – intento hacer que se fuera –

Nicole – No digas tonterías Isaac – lo miro se veía nervioso – me tiene una sorpresa verdad, por eso quieres me vaya, no me digas ya se dio cuenta de que… - no dejaba de hablar, Isaac no pudo evitar mirar hacia el jardín – está en el jardín – dijo emocionada, se dirigió corriendo hacia el jardín tenía la ilusión de que por fin Richard le declarara su amor –

Isaac – Nicole espera –fue tras ella, sabía que se llevaría una gran desilusión, Nicole se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta ahí estaba él, tan apuesto como lo recordaba, se notaba feliz, disfrutando el sol de ese día, estaba parado frente a una de las jardineras miraba hacia abajo, ella sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido Isaac se había quedado parado atrás de ella, esperando lo inevitable, Nicole estaba a punto de hablarle a Richard cuando repentinamente una chica se levanto, Richard la miraba con asombro, como si fuera la primera vez que viera la luz del sol, a Nicoles nunca la miro así, la veía con un gran amor, Isaac puso su mano en el hombro de Nicole, ella lo miro interrogante, sus ojos se había llenado de lagrimas – lo siento Nicole – solo pudo decir eso –

Nicole – Dime que no es verdad – apretaba la falda de su vestido con sus manos –

Isaac – Sera mejor que no vayamos – le dijo pero ella no quiso –

Nicole – Quiero conocerla – se encamino hasta donde estaban parados, se reían – Richard – su voz casi se quebraba –

Richard – Nicole que estás haciendo aquí – inmediatamente se noto su molestia –

Nicole – Solo quería saber cómo te fue de viaje – Candy la miraba interrogante –

Richard – Muy bien – dijo cortantemente –

Nicole - ¿Quién es ella? – fue directa con su pregunta –

Richard – Ella es Candy White Andley – se paro junto a Candy –

Candy – Mucho gusto Srita – la saludo amablemente, pero Nicole no le respondió –

Nicole - ¿Qué hace aquí? – le exigió saber –

Richard – Basta Nicole, demuestra que al menos tienes buena educación –

Isaac – No le hables así Richard – parecía que la bienvenida se había estropeado por una extraña razón y Candy era la más confundida en todo ese asunto –

Candy – Richard será mejor que me vaya – se encamino hacia la puerta que separaba la casa del jardín –

Richard – Candy no tienes por qué irte – la alcanzo y la detuvo –

Candy – Se bien lo que significa no grato – lo evadió y siguió caminando –

Richard – No conoces la ciudad – caminaba junto a ella, Isaac y Nicole los miraban molestos –

Candy – Gracias por tu amabilidad pero será mejor que atiendas a tus amigos – le dijo, casi atravesaba la puerta –

Richard – No te vayas – le cerró el paso – en todo caso son ellos los que tienen que irse – había dejado un mínimo de distancia entre ellos, Candy se quedo pasmada –

Candy – Pero se nota que no les agrado – le susurro –

Richard – Es cuestión de tiempo, ellos tendrán que entender que tu eres la mujer que yo… - se detuvo –que eres mi visita y no puedo dejarte sola – a Nicole le molestaba tanto que Richard fuera amable con esa chica, Isaac tuvo que calmarla –

Isaac – Basta Nicole compórtate – la tomo del brazo cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos –

Nicole – No voy a permitir que una intrusa me arrebate lo que es mío – lo miro desafiante –

Isaac – Deja las escenas de celos que bien sabes le molestan a Richard – al parecer ese comentario de Nicole le había molestado –

Nicole – Del lado de quien estas – le pregunto, se encamino hacia donde Candy y Richard, sentía tanta rabia de ver lo cerca que estaban –

Candy – Tus amigos vienen – evito mirar esos profundos ojos azules –

Richard – No los entiendo, ellos no son así – parecía que hablaba para sí mismo -

Isaac – Lamento lo sucedido – se disculpo –

Nicole – Perdona Richard pero sabes que te quiero tanto que me puse celosa al verte con esta… joven – Isaac torció el gesto al oír a Nicole, mientras Candy se quedaba boquiabierta por lo que dijo la bella Nicole –

Richard – Espero sean más ambles – había sonado como una exigencia hacia los dos, tomo a Candy de brazo y se dirigieron al interior de la casa –

Nicole – Nos invitas a comer – Richard apretó los labios de coraje, quería algo de privacidad con Candy, pero lo habían arruinado –

Candy – Deberías de contestarle – dijo discretamente –

Richard – Claro quédense a comer – solo lo hacía para complacer a Candy – solo lo hago por qué tu me lo pediste – dijo en voz baja y como respuesta ella le regalo una sonrisa, Candy no entendía por qué la agresión de la chica, ni por qué ese chico la veía con recelo, acababa de conocerlos pero sabía que tendría problemas con ellos, los miro ahí parados interrogantes ante la actitud de Richard y recodo el día que conoció a Elisa y Nial, no pudo evitar reírse – Que es tan gracioso – pregunto – Candy se encogió de hombros –

Nicole – como dices que se llama – hizo como si no recordara su nombre –

Candy – Me llamo Candy Srita – Candy la miraba sorprendida de ver lo bella que era –

Marie – Joven el comedor está listo – apareció ante ellos –

Richard – Gracias Marie, haga el favor de poner otros dos cubiertos – cuando llegaron a Paris Richard también aprovecho para hablar a su casa, ordeno que prepararan la comida y que solo pusieran dos cubiertos – lo siento no los esperaba – le hizo saber – Pasemos a la mesa – Nicole lo tomo del brazo y no lo soltó –

Nicole – No sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte – Candy soltó del brazo a Richard –

Richard – Candy – ella hizo seña de que no digiera nada, Isaac la miraba pero no dijo nada, siguió a Richard y Nicole, Candy hacia lo mismo, ya estando en la mesa comenzaron a conversar –

Nicole – A que se dedica usted - le pregunto a Candy con desdén –

Candy – Soy enfermera, vengo a aprender nuevas técnica quirúrgicas – le explico, Isaac puso cara de disgusto –

Nicole – Isaac estudia medicina, esta por graduarse – le explico –

Isaac – Nicole, cuando yo decida hablare sobre lo que hago – se notaba tenso –

Nicole – Richard sabes vendrá unos de los mejores ballets rusos, se presentaran en el palacio Garnier espero que vayamos juntos – dijo intentando hacer quedar mal a Candy, que puede saber una enfermera de ballet –

Richard – De hecho ya los vi en Nueva York – esperaba que eso la hiciera dejar de insistir –

Candy –Si yo también los vi – Isaac y Nicole la voltearon a ver – fue la noche en que volví a ver a… - se quedo callada, Richard bien sabía lo que iba a decir ya que recordó esa noche que la vio con aquel otro chico en el teatro –

La tención se sintió durante toda la comida, los ojos desafiantes de Nicole no dejaban de observar a Candy, ella se dio cuenta de ello pero eso no dejo que le molestara, incluso entendía la actitud de Nicole era evidente que a ella le gustaba Richard, pero no entendía a Isaac que también la miraba molesto, después de la comida Richard decido que era tiempo de llevarla al hospital, tenía que hacer que Nicole dejara de interrogarla, le habían arruinado la comida deseaba estar solo con ella pero la inesperada visita de sus amigos cambiaron los planes, Candy se despido de ellos, Richard se ofreció a llevarla en su auto.

Richard – Se quedan en su casa – tomo la maleta de Candy –

Candy – Fue un gusto conocerlos – Nicole le sonrió hipócritamente, mientras Isaac ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra – Richard le abrió la puerta del auto a Candy, luego subió, arrancando el auto, dejando a los dos chicos muy molestos.

Nicole - ¿Qué cambio en este tiempo? – se pregunto tristemente –

Isaac – Nicole no debiste ilusionarte – quiso consolarla –

Nicole –No permitiré que nadie me lo quite – le dijo muy segura – y tú me ayudaras –

Isaac – Nicole no se que estas tramando pero no seré parte de tu juego – sabia que Nicole no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente –

Nicole – Isaac tu me quieres ver sufrir – su voz sonaba melancólica –

Isaac – No – su voz también cargaba algo de nostalgia –

Nicole – Tienes que ayudarme por favor – parecía suplicar, Isaac era muy amigo de Nicole, su incondicional y ella se aprovechaba de eso –

Isaac – Está bien dime qué quieres que haga –se rindió ante la suplica de ella –

Nicole – Vayamos a mi casa, tengo una idea – se subieron al auto y se alejaron de ahí –

Los días transcurrieron en una habitual normalidad, Candy ya había hecho algunas amistades en el hospital, se seguía sintiendo algo extraña, pero se fue habituando, había otras chicas de su país, así que cuando no entendía algo ellas la auxiliaban era fácil hacer amistad con ella, Richard había estado al pendiente de ella, le prometió al Sr. Andley que la cuidaría bien, todos los días él la visitaba después de la escuela, en ocasiones comían juntos, después del encuentro no tan grato con sus amigos no los había vuelto a ver, se sentía tranquila hasta que una mañana el director del hospital le pidió llevar unos papeles a la facultad de medicina de La Sorbona.

Candy – Me mando llamar – le dijo cuando entro a la oficina del Doctor Gerard Marcous –

Doctor – Srita. Candy necesito que lleve unos papeles a la facultad de medicina –

Candy – Tengo que llevarlos yo – no le agrado la idea –

Doctor – Acaso me está reprochando – le dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles en unos sobres –

Candy – No claro que no – tomo los papeles y abandono la oficina – que remedio – se dijo así misma, tomo un coche, como no sabía hablar el francés le costó un poco de trabajo que el chofer entendiera, hasta que menciono la palabra La Sorbona, no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera del hospital sobre todo no quería encontrarse con Richard en la universidad, el era muy bueno y le comenzaba a tomar aprecio, se sentía bien a su lado, él era muy bueno, amable con ella, pero Richard le había comentado que Isaac y Nicole estudiaban en esa misma escuela, no quería tener otro desagradable encuentro con ellos, así que cuando llego se dirigió rápidamente a las oficinas, tardaron en atenderla, así que para cuando salió los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar las aulas, sentía como la miraban acaso nunca habían visto una enfermera, Richard estaba parado a las afueras del colegio se encontraba platicando con Nicole e Isaac, repentinamente volteo a donde unos chicos adulaban a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

Richard – Candy – dijo con gran entusiasmo, no le importo dejar a sus amigos parados con la palabra en la boca, Candy se detuvo al oír que le hablaban –

Candy – ¡Eh! Hola Richard – le sonrió, ya no podía hacer nada –

Richard - ¿Qué haces aquí? – sus rostro se había iluminado –

Candy – Me enviaron del hospital a dejar unos papeles – le explico mientras se acomodaba un rizo detrás de la oreja –

Richard – Acabaron las clases, estaba pensado en ir a buscarte para come juntos – Candy evitaba mirarlo puesto que la ponía nerviosa –

Candy – Tengo que ir al hospital – se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaban sus amigos –

Richard – Comemos y te llevo al hospital – no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella, un grupo de chicos pasaron junto a ellos – vaya si que tienes suerte Brower – le dijo uno – Cállate – le grito Richard al chico, al tiempo que se sonrojaba al igual que Candy – Vamos Candy conozco un lugar que te gustara – la tomo por la espalda, cuando estaba ella presente nada le importaba, ni siquiera recordó a sus amigos –

Isaac – Nicole deja de mirar – había roto la hoja que tenía en sus manos –

Nicole – No puedo soportarlo – apretaba sus labios de coraje, unas chicas estaban paradas junto a ellos –

Margaret – Vaya Nicole creo que te han remplazado – se burlo –

Nicole – No sé de qué hablas – la ignoro –

Margaret – Si que es hermosa la chica – seguía molestándola – quien lo diría tú que eres una fina dama no lograste nada, pero esa enfermera se ve que lo tiene encantado – se río –

Nicole –Eres una estúpida – grito y le soltó una bofetada, la chica se llevo la mono a su mejilla –

Margaret – Me alegro que Richard se haya fijado en otra y no en ti – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Nicole volvía a levantar su mano pero esta ocasión Isaac la detuvo –

Isaac – Nicole basta no les hagas caso – se la llevo de aquel lugar mientras todos los presentes murmuraban de lo sucedido, ya estando a solas Nicole comenzó a llorar, se abrazo de Isaac – cálmate Nicole, sabes una cosa te voy a ayudar con lo que me pediste – a Isaac le partía el alma ver a Nicole así – no estoy de acuerdo pero si eso te hace feliz te voy a ayudar – le dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Nicole entre sus dedos, le levanto la cara –

Nicole – De verdad Isaac – su rostro se ilumino – gracias Isaac eres el mejor amigo que tengo – clavo sus ojos pardo en el gris de los de Isaac – este se estremeció ante aquella hermosa mirada –

Ya en el restaurante Richard y Candy ordenaban su comida, ella se había dado cuenta la forma en la que Isaac la miraba, con esos bello ojos grises, pero tan fríos, esa mirada le recordó a alguien, su semblante cambio de inmediato al pensar en Terry, no podía olvidarlo, se sentía tan mal por el modo en que se había ido, sin darle una sola explicación ¿Cómo estarás Terry? Se preguntaba Candy, Richard noto el cambio y creyó que era el momento de hablar con Candy.

Richard – ¿Qué te pasa Candy? – le pregunto al ver la tristeza en sus ojos –

Candy - Nada, solo recordaba – tenía la mirada clavada en la copa de vino –

Richard – Candy creo que ya es tiempo – ella volteo a mirarlo –

Candy – Tiempo de que – pregunto curiosa –

Richard – De que… - titubeo – de que lo olvides – la miro fijamente para ver su reacción –

Candy - ¿Qué? – Puso cara de sorpresa – no sé de qué me hablas –

Richard – Se que tu sufres por alguien pero creo que ya es tiempo de que lo saques de tu vida – dijo determinante –

Candy – Tu que sabes de mi vida – le reprocho, se veía molesta –

Richard – Solo quiero que dejes de sufrir – también quiero que me des una oportunidad a mí, se dijo para sus adentros –

Candy – Sabes una cosa no me gusta que se metan en mi vida – se levanto de la mesa –

Richard – A dónde vas Candy –se sorprendió de ver la reacción de ella –

Candy – Al hospital, se me quitaron las ganas de comer – se dirigió a la puerta –

Richard – Perdóname Candy, no quise que te molestaras, pero no me gusta verte triste – ahora le suplicaba, la detuvo pero ella le aventó la mano –

Candy – Déjame en paz – Salió del lugar, tomo un coche y se fue muy molesta con Richard –

Richard se quedo parado ahí, reprochándose lo que había dicho, Candy se molesto con su comentario, "como pudo pedirme semejante cosa" "quien se cree que es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer" se cuestionaba ella. La melancolía se hacía presente, siempre que recordaba a Terry su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero parecía que nadie entendía eso, miraba por la ventana cuando repentinamente volteo hacía un jardín, en un banca estaba sentado Isaac, el también la miro, fríamente, desafiante, con un gran recelo como si fuese su enemigo.

Continuara…

Candy está molesta con Richard por lo sucedido en el restaurante él la busca pero ella no quiere verlo aun que siente que lo extraña más aun ahora que alguien en el hospital le está complicando la vida, mientras que sin explicación alguna comienzan a llegar FLORES PARA UNA ENFERMERA

CAPITULO 131

FLORES PARA UNA ENFERMERA

Isaac miraba por la ventana a aquella joven chica, era linda pero realmente le molestaba su presencia, mas ahora tenía que verla en el hospital, ya que él era pasante de medicina, no era muy sociable su mundo giraba entre la escuela, el hospital y Nicole. Richard le había pedido que por favor le dijera a Candy que era urgente que hablaran pero él ignoro la suplica de su amigo se alejo de la ventana y siguió leyendo su libro. Luego de un rato Candy se dirigió a la sala donde se reunían las enfermeras, ya estaba acostumbrada al olor a medicina y alcohol, cuando entro las otras chicas la miraban curiosas.

Candy – Hace mucho calor – dijo mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo –

Eugénie – Candy debería tomar un vaso de agua – le sugirió, Candy creyó era una buena idea así que se acerco a la mesa que estaba junto al estante, se sorprendió de al ver lo había junto a la jarra de agua –

Candy - ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo cuando miro un bello ramo de claveles rojos, tenía una tarjeta con su nombre –

Inés – A caso no es obvio son para ti, desde hace una semana no dejan de llegarte flores – dijo sonriente –

Candy – Son muy bonitas – las olisqueo, luego tomo la tarjeta para saber quien las mandaba pero no decía quien las enviaba – me imagino que son de él – se refería a Richard –

Eugénie – Sabes Candy deberías de hablar con él tiene más de una semana que ha estado viniendo todos los días – le comento –

Candy – No, la verdad estoy muy molesta con él – le explicaba –

Eugénie – Candy si que tienes suerte con los chicos, es muy apuesto y se nota que esta… -

Candy – Por favor Eugénie no lo digas – su rostro cambio repentinamente, la nostalgia se apodero de ella – voy a ver a los pacientes – solo dijo eso y salió de ahí, Candy camino por el pasillo pensativa en todo lo sucedido desde que llego a París, pero no dejaba de pensar en Isaac, quería entender su actitud pero no podía, en eso estaba cuando al dar vuelta para bajar las escaleras tropezó con alguien - ¡Hay! – Exclamo cuando choco su cuerpo con él de Isaac – lo siento – se disculpo pero él no respondió – Candy lo miro desconcertada con sus bellos y almendrados ojos verdes, tan dulces llenos de ternura, él interior de Isaac tembló ante aquella mirada, como una ráfaga paso por su mente un recuerdo – se siente bien – dijo cuando este se llevo su mano a la cabeza, pero no contesto y siguió caminando evitando mirarla – ¿Qué le pasa?- se cuestionaba Candy –

Cuando llego a las habitaciones de los pacientes ella les sonrío sabía que no hay nada mejor que una sonrisa, luego comenzó a tomar los expedientes de cada uno necesitaba ver cada cuando había que darles medicamentos, pero algo paso, todas las indicaciones se encontraban el francés, obviamente era algo que ella no entendía, quiso comprender lo que estaba pasando, tuvo que llamar a Eugénie para entender todo lo que había ahí escrito.

Eugénie - ¿Quién hizo esto? – dijo cuando miro los papeles –

Candy – Pues probablemente el doctor en turno – le explico – haber déjame ver quien es – vieron quien firmo –

Eugénie – No puede ser cierto – le dijo cuando vio la firma – debe ser un error –

Candy – Lo hizo para molestarme – se dijo a sí misma –

Eugénie – El doctor Veruck nunca haría algo así, el sabe que muchas de las enfermeras no saben francés –

Candy – Pues al parecer se le olvido – dijo molesta, ¿Por qué hace esto?, se cuestionaba –

Mientras al parecer Isaac trataría de fastidiar a Candy, Nicole aprovechaba para estar con Richard todo el tiempo que fuera posible, él esperaba que Isaac le hubiera dado su recado a Candy, se sentía desesperado por no poder verla, la extrañaba tanto, los últimos días había estado tocando su piano intentando terminar una pieza que comenzó a escribir en Nueva York pero ahora sentía no tener inspiración alguna.

Nicole – Richard no te presiones – se acerco al piano –

Richard – Nicole no tienes cosas que hacer – dijo cortantemente –

Nicole – Hace mucho que no salimos a pasear – el puso cara de molestia – es un lindo día –

Richard – No tengo ganas de salir – claro que tenía ganas pero no era ella con quien deseaba pasear –

Nicole – Richard tu sabes lo que siento por ti – se recargo en el piano –

Richard – Nicole cuantas veces te he pedido que no lo menciones – evito mirarla –

Nicole – Eres tan injusto conmigo – dijo tristemente –

Richard – Por qué no sales con Isaac – le sugirió – a él le encantaría –

Nicole – Está de guardia – le recordó –

Richard – Lo olvide – se paro del banco y guardo sus partituras – sabes Nicole creo lo visitare – había encontrado la excusa perfecta para buscar a Candy en el hospital, tal vez Isaac ya le había dado su recado, entro a la biblioteca y dejo sus papeles sobre un escritorio –

Nicole – Tú no vas a ver a Isaac – le reclamo mientras lo seguía –

Richard – Nicole te quedas en tu casa – le dijo y salió de ahí dejándola, molesta, triste y sola –

Nicole - ¿Qué tiene ella? – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza –

La reja de la gran mansión era lo único que impedía que entrara, estaba nervioso pero no había marcha atrás, no había hecho un viaje tan largo así que volvió a llamar una empleada le abrió, se quedo sin habla al ver quién era, inmediatamente lo hizo pasar al vestíbulo de la casa, se dirigió hasta la biblioteca de la casa para llamar al joven Archie.

Archie – Ane por qué siempre tenemos que discutir por lo mismo – le decía molesto –

Ane – No me gusta que te preocupes tanto por Candy de esa manera –

Archie –Ane tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti – le decía mientras se aproximaba a ella tiernamente –

Ane – Cuando Albert te dijo del viaje te pusiste furioso – se alejo de él – no querías que ella fuera –

Archie - ¿Y tú sí? Acaso no te preocupa su bienestar, Ane se supone que eres su amiga – le recordó –

Ane – Es que no me gusta la forma en que la proteges – dijo cabizbaja –

Archie – Ven acá Ane – la tomo suavemente de un brazo, la llevo contra sí y la abrazo – mejor regálame un beso – le dijo acercando su rostro a el de ella –

Ane – Archie que cosas dices – dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba, estaba a punto de besarla cuando los interrumpieron –

Empleada – joven Archie – Ane se separo de Archie y este puso cara de molestia –

Archie – Cuantas veces se les ha pedido que toquen la puerta antes de entrar –

Empleada – Perdón pero es que lo buscan, lo esperan en el vestíbulo parecía ser urgente –

Ane – Esperas a alguien – pregunto –

Archie – No a nadie –puso cara de duda – vayamos a ver quién es – cuando la empleada salió del lugar, Archie tomo nuevamente a Ane en sus brazos y la beso, luego de eso se dirigieron al vestíbulo, iban platicando pero se quedaron mudos cuando vieron quien estaba ahí – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido –

Ane – Archie que haremos – susurro mientras lo tomaba de la mano –

Archie – Cálmate – también susurro – es un gusto verte nuevamente – dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su visita –

Terry – Archie necesito hablar contigo – dijo sin saludar –

Archie – Al menos deberías saludar – le reprocho – se supone que eres un caballero –

Terry – Archie necesito saber donde esta Candy – haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Archie –

Archie – Terry yo… - titubeo – no lo sé Terry –Ane lo miro confundida –

Terry – Mientes – le reclamo – tu sabes donde esta, Ane si en verdad eres su amiga dime donde esta – se dirigió a ella que se quedo boquiabierta mirando a Archie –

Archie – Ane no sabe más que yo – le contesto algo cortante –

Terry – Acaso necesitas hablar por ella – se notaba agresivo con sus contestaciones –

Ane – Terry Archie tiene razón no sabemos donde esta – dijo tristemente – solo supimos que se fue a la guerra – Terry recordó aquel doloroso día –

Terry – Esto no puede ser posible – dijo con desesperación, en ese momento entro la empleada traía unos sobres en sus manos –

Empleada – Llego la correspondencia Sr Archie – le entrego los papeles y se retiro –

Archie – Albert nos informara si la encuentran – comenzó a ver la correspondencia, se puso nervioso cuando vio una carta –

Ane – Archie sucede algo – le cuestiono –

Archie – No solo cosas de negocios – guardo el sobre en el bolso interior de su saco – Terry lamento no poder ayudarte, créeme nosotros estamos en la misma situación, Ane se hace tarde será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –

Terry – Gracias por nada Archie – le dijo groseramente – yo esperaba que tú me ayudaras a encontrar a Candy pero veo que no te importa tanto como pensé – Archie lo miro receloso –

Archie – ¿Qué es lo que dices? – le grito – claro que me importa, todo esto debe de ser culpa tuya siempre que apareces en la vida de Candy le causas problemas – Ane lo miro desconcertada se veía furioso –

Terry – Lo que veo es que tú me envidias por qué no fue a ti a quien Candy prefirió – le restregó en la cara, mientras Ane veía a la reacción de Archie –

Archie – Eres un idiota – le dijo casi al tiempo que se le iba encima, pero Ane lo detuvo –

Ane – Basta ya Archie por favor – dijo entre lagrimas, lo que había dicho Terry le dolió –

Terry – Adiós – dijo a secas y se dirigió a la puerta sin volverlos a mirar, cuando por fin se quedaron solos Ane dejo escapar su llanto –

Archie – Ane no llores – le dijo tiernamente –

Ane – Hasta Terry se da cuenta de tú interés por ella – dijo mientras ponía las manos en el respaldo del sillón –

Archie – No hagas caso a comentarios absurdos – quiso poner sus manos en los hombros de ella –

Ane - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Candy está en París? – le reclamo y el no respondió – ella nunca te corresponderá Archie – evito que la tocara y salió corriendo de ahí –

Archie – Ane espera – pero ella ya había abandonado la casa, el se quedo ahí parado, pensativo, acaso era muy obvio que todavía le interesaba Candy después de tanto tiempo, aun sabiendo que jamás sería posible, saco la carta que había guardado, la carta venia de Paris y la había mandado Candy – Candy que es lo que está pasando – dijo para sí dirigiéndose nuevamente a la biblioteca para leer el contenido de ese sobre. Durante el trayecto a su casa Ane no dejaba de llorar en el interior del auto, no podía soportar el dolor de las palabras de Terry, pero aun el saber que probablemente eran ciertas, para cuando llego a su casa estaba más tranquila no quería que su madre la viera en esas condiciones, bajo del auto y al mirar hacia el umbral de su casa miro quien estaba ahí parado, esperándola, se puso nerviosa no sabía qué hacer o decir, tendría el valor para no decirle donde estaba Candy –

Terry – Lamento lo que dije en casa de los Andley Ane – se disculpo –

Ane – Ya es tarde no lo crees – dijo sin mirarlo –

Terry – Ane necesito que me digas donde esta Candy – le suplico –

Ane – Terry yo no sé nada – quiso pasar de largo pero él la detuvo –

Terry – Ane necesito una razón – los ojos de Terry parecían estar llenos de Tristeza –

Ane – Pasa – dijo al abrir la puerta – preparare Té – ambos entraban a la casa, Terry tenía la ilusión de que Ane pudiera darle una esperanza, mientras Ane, tendría que elegir entre decirle a Terry donde estaba Candy, tal vez así a Archie abriría los ojos y dejaría de pensar en ella o tal vez estaba por perder a ambos, traicionando la confianza que le abrían brindado –

Richard esperaba en la entrada del hospital con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, necesitaba disculparse con Candy por lo sucedido, así que se armo de valor y entro al hospital, en la recepción pido hablar con Isaac, aunque la Srita que lo atendía puso cara de confusión cuando miro el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba.

Richard – Son para una paciente del Dr. Veruck – dijo al ver la cara de la Srita, Richard era conocido en el hospital por Isaac, siempre que podía lo visitaba eran muy buenos amigos aunque desde que el llego de viaje Isaac parecía más distante, caminaba por un pasillo que dirigía la sala donde descansan los doctores, pero en cuanto pudo pregunto por Candy, otra enfermera le dijo que estaba en el jardín de la parte trasera del hospital, nervioso aun siguió su camino para cuando llego al jardín, busco ansiosamente debajo de un árbol estaba ella sentada en una banca, tenía unos papeles en sus manos, estaba leyéndolos – lindo lugar para descansar – dijo suavemente, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza, doblaba las hojas y las metía en un sobre–

Candy – Si estaba lindo – se levanto de la banca sin mirarlo – pero creo que ya no lo está –

Richard – Candy no te vayas – la detuvo del brazo y ella lo miro – me duele que este enojada conmigo – ella lo volteo a ver –

Candy – Tú te lo buscaste – lo señalo con el dedo –

Richard – Te prometo que vuelvo a tocar ese tema, pero por favor perdóname, no sabes lo triste que he estado estos días sin verte – la miraba dulcemente con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo tan parecidos a los de Anthony – me perdonas – volvía a preguntar mientras extendía el ramo de rosas –

Candy – Esta bien – dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa – pero no quiero que vuelvas a tocar ese punto – le advirtió – están preciosas – dijo mientras olía las rosas –

Richard – Nos sentamos – ambos se sentaron en la banca – Candy ya no sé como mas pedirte disculpas por lo que dije – agachaba la cabeza –

Candy – No te preocupes – le sonrío, el sobre que tenia se cayó al piso –

Richard - ¿Qué es esto? – levanto el sobre y se lo dio a Candy intentando no mirarlo tenía miedo de que fuera de aquel chico – ten Candy – sonaba ansioso –

Candy – Gracias Richard – tomo el sobre – me acaba de llegar esta carta – dijo con gran entusiasmo

Richard – Se nota que te puso contenta – dijo entre dientes y puso cara de enfado –

Candy – Si y mucho – noto el cambio de humor de Richard – el del hogar de Ponny – le explico – me la envía la Srita. Ponny –

Richard – El hogar de Ponny – pregunto curioso –

Candy – Cuando era un bebe me dejaron en el hogar de Ponny, ahí me crie hasta que fui a casa de los Leegan – le hizo saber –

Richard - ¿Cómo fue que te adoptaron los Andley? – Tenía curiosidad por saber más de ella –

Candy – Es una larga historia, que te contaré poco a poco – le sonrío – sabes me tengo que ir ya se termino mi descanso, te veré después – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca, él hacía lo mismo –

Richard – Tal vez podamos comer juntos mañana – le propuso – digo si tu quieres –

Candy – Claro que si, la verdad es que he tenido unos días algo difíciles – suspiro – creo que alguien me quiere complicar la vida – dijo en susurro, pero Richard alcanzo a oír lo que dijo –

Richard – A que te refieres con eso – le pregunto curioso –

Candy – No es nada, solo que alguien… bueno eso no importa – volvía a oler las rosas – otra cosa Richard por favor ya no mandes mas flores – le dijo, pero él puso cara de confusión –

Richard -¿Qué? – estaba sorprendido –

Candy – Lo que oíste, que ya no mandes mas flores, se que estas arrepentido por lo que paso el otro día – Richard seguía sin entender nada – acaso no sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de él – te estoy hablando de los claveles rojos que me has estado enviando todos los días – Richard apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que los puños –

Richard -¡Ah!, te refieres a eso – intentaba sonar tranquilo – si claro no te preocupes Candy, veo que te gustan más las rosas – le sonrió –

Candy – Te veré mañana – se despidió regalándole una sonrisa –

Richard – Si claro nos vemos mañana – dijo mientras Candy se alejaba de aquel lugar – eres un imbécil – cambio su semblante cuando se quedo solo – estoy no te lo voy a perdonar – dijo para si muy molesta y también se alejo de lugar –

En casa de Ane todo el ambiente se tornaba tenso, ella no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba entre la espada y la pared, sería capaz de traicionar la confianza de Candy, ella le había mandado una carta en la que le pedía ser discreto con respecto al lugar donde estaba, ni siquiera los Leegan sabían dónde estaba, pero no quería perder a Archie.

Terry – Ane en que piensas – le dijo al verla tan distante –

Ane – En nada Terry – evitaba mirarlo – lamento lo que paso – dio un sorbo a su taza de té –

Terry – Quisiera saber la razón – su voz estaba cargada de tristeza –

Ane – Candy no actuaria de esa forma si no tuviera una razón muy fuerte – le explico – tú la conoces mejor que nadie –

Terry – Eso creía dijo Terry – bajo la mirada – no logro entender que fue lo que paso, Ane por favor si tu sabes donde esta dilo – le suplicaba –

Ane – Terry yo… - se quedo cayada, estaba nerviosa pero no quería que Terry se diera cuenta entonces recordó las palabras que había leído en la carta que le mando Candy "Ane he decidido cerrar las puertas del pasado, de todo lo que me unía a Terry, por favor si alguien pregunta por mí, si Terry llegara a preguntar por mí, no le digas nada, no quiero ser causante del dolor de Susana, se que tu eres mi amiga y me comprendes. Te quiere y extraña Candy ", Ane no pudo olvidar esas palabras – yo no sé donde esta, solo nos informaron que se fue a la guerra y que Albert esta haciendo lo posible por encontrarla – dijo mirando a los ojos a Terry, firmemente intentando ser convincente – lamento no ser de ayuda Terry –

Terry – Gracias Ane –dejo la taza de té en la mesita de centro – me voy, dile a Archie que siento mucho lo que paso su casa – se paro tomando su chaqueta –

Ane – Terry – lo detuvo – se que Candy te quiere, pero debió de tener un motivo muy grande para irse, no la juzgues, busca el motivo por el cual ella se fue –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Ane que cuando se vio sola, se soltó nuevamente a llorar, mientras él camino por la calle, solo lleno de infinitas amarguras, pensado en que el viaje había sido un completo fracaso, ni en el hogar, ni con los Andley había logrado conseguir información que lo llevara a Candy, después de aquel día en la playa ya no podría olvidarla, ella se había adueñado de su corazón por completo, mas por el hecho de que estuvieron a punto de perder la cordura y si ella no lo hubiera frenado habrían terminado entregándose por completo en cuerpo y alma –

Richard se dirigió al consultorio donde sabia estaba Isaac, se veía molesto, no le cavia en la cabeza la sola idea de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo a sus espaldas, se estaba aprovechando de la situación, seguramente nunca le dio ningún recado a Candy, se sentía traicionado, pero por que lo había hecho, eso es lo que deseaba preguntarle, ni siquiera toco la puerta se metió de lleno y comenzó a gritar.

Richard - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le grito mientras azotaba la puerta –

Isaac – Richard ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con gran sorpresa –

Richard – Responde mi pregunta – le exigió mientras golpeaba con los puños el escritorio donde estaba Isaac –

Isaac – No entiendo de que me hablas – se hizo el desentendido –

Richard – Claro que sabes de lo que hablo – sus ojos estaban cargados de un gran recelo – acaso creíste que nunca me iba a enterar, crees que soy imbécil – le grito –

Isaac – Cálmate Richard – se paró de la silla y se dirigió a donde Richard –

Richard – Eres un mal amigo – le dijo y lo golpeo en la cara, Isaac se alcanzo a detener del escritorio – eres el único imbécil que conozco que le mandaría claveles rojos a una chica para conquistarla – Isaac lo miro mientras se limpiaba la boca –

Isaac – Así que es por eso – lo miro fríamente –

Richard -¿Por qué Isaac? – le pregunto confundido, ya que él era su amigo y le había dicho lo que sentía por Candy –

Isaac – Tu por qué le mandas flores a una chica – le dijo en son de burla – es linda la enfermera – le sonrío maliciosamente –

Richard – No quiero que te le acerques – le advirtió – no te aproveches de que trabajan en el mismo hospital –

Isaac – Solo quería demostrarte que ella no vale la pena – le quiso explicar –

Richard – No lo vuelvas a repetir – se le fue encima nuevamente, pero solo lo tomo de la bata – ella vale más que cualquier otra chica – aventó a Isaac –

Isaac – Tu no le interesas – le dijo firmemente – deberías de estar con alguien a quien si le importes –

Richard – Acaso te refieres a Nicole – le replico – si claro – se burlo – por qué mejor no la enamoras tú – le contesto cortantemente, Isaac se quedo callado ante el comentario de Richard que sin decir más salió de aquel lugar –

Isaac – Richard perdóname amigo –dijo al quedarse solo – una lagrima se derramos de aquellos hermosos ojos grises – si supieras que ella no me interesa, todo lo que hice es por complacer a Nicole, no podía decirte que todo esto lo planeo ella, prefiero que te molestes conmigo, perdóname Richard – dijo nuevamente para sí, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, jamás se imagino que tendría un pleito con Richard de esa manera, intentando buscar un culpable solo pudo señalar a una persona, si a la enfermera norteamericana que había llegado a complicarles la vida, a esa chica por la cual sentía desprecio, no solo por el hecho de que Nicole sufriera por su culpa, si también por el hecho de que su rostro, sus ojos le traían amargos y dolorosos recuerdos que pensaba ya había dejado en el pasado pero con su aparición regresaban para torturarlo.

Continuará…

Isaac sufre por dolorosos recuerdos que creía estaban olvidados, culpando a Candy de todo lo que está pasando e intenta cada vez que la ve ni mirar sus ojos VERDE ESMERALDA.

CAPITULO 132

VERDE ESMERALDA

El mar embravecido golpeaba con fuerza el barco, la gente gritaba mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos, los truenos asustaban al pequeño Isaac que no paraba de llorar, quería estar con su madre, su padre le explicaba que también su pequeña hermana necesitaba la protección de ella, pero Isaac no dejaba los brazos de su madre, tenía miedo, mientras ella lo consolaba y le decía a su padre que el tomara a la niña en brazos, intentado calmar a Isaac, repentinamente una gran ola golpeo el bote que apenas había bajado, su padre no pudo sostenerse y cayó al mar con la bebe, las olas los aprisionaban mientras el padre de Isaac intentaba sostenerse de un pedazo de madera que flotaba cerca, protegiendo a su pequeña hija, el bote donde Isaac iba con su madre se alejaba de aquel lugar mientras ella gritaba desesperada, Isaac entre el llanto y la tormenta solo podía ver los ojos de su padre que lo miraban tristemente. Isaac despertó en un grito, estaba agitado, transpiraba demasiado, su corazón se acelero, se llevo una mano a la cabeza todo había sido un sueño, eran dolorosos y amargos recuerdos que pensaba que ya había dejado atrás.

Isaac - ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – dijo mientras se levantaba – pensé que lo había olvidado – se dirigió hacia la puerta, noto que ya había oscurecido, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormido, miro su cama había unos cuantos libros, el cansancio lo venció, se dirigió a las escaleras, bajo a buscar a su madre, sabía que ella se encontraba en el cuarto de costura, así que cuando llego hasta ahí toco la puerta –

Laureen – Adelante – dijo con gran delicadeza –

Isaac –Mamá puedo quedarme un rato contigo – se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea –

Laureen – Claro que si hijo – sabía que algo le pasaba – te sucede algo Isaac – dejo su costura –

Isaac – No nada mamá –dijo entrecortadamente, mientras se recostaba en el sillón y colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre –

Laureen – Isaac cuéntame hijo – le insistió conocía muy bien a su hijo – es por lo de Richard – el volteo a mirarla –

Isaac – En parte – dejo de mirarla – mamá han regresado los sueños – ella acariciaba los negros rizos del cabello de Isaac –

Laureen –Creí que ya lo habías olvidado – dijo tiernamente –

Isaac – Yo también lo creí pero regresaron – miraba como se quemaban los leños – me siento tan mal mamá – sus ojos comenzaban a llorar – Siento que papá no me lo perdona –

Laureen – Tu bien sabes que no fue tu culpa y sé que el también lo entiende – le partía el alma ver a su hijo así –

Isaac – Fui yo quien debió morir ese día – su voz estaba por quebrarse – ella no debió de morir así – se reprocho – era solo un bebe –

Laureen – Isaac ya deja de hablar de eso – también estaba a punto de llorar – no vez que a mí también me duele – se llevo su mano para cubrirse la boca –

Isaac – Yo soy causante de tu dolor madre, por mi culpa tu perdiste lo que más amabas – se seguía culpando – debería estar muerto –

Laureen – Basta Isaac, yo no soportaría perderte – los ojos grises de su madre dejaron caer las lagrimas, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, de piel blanca, labios carnosos, nariz respingada cabello negro rizado Isaac se parecía tanto a ella –

Isaac- Perdóname mamá – se levanto del regazo de su madre, quedando sentado junto a ella – lamento tanto lo que dije – la abrazo – no llores por favor –

Laureen – No vuelvas a repetir eso – beso el pelo de su hijo – Isaac tu también eras un niño – le explico – yo nunca te culparía de nada –

Isaac – Te quiero tanto mamá – se abrazo mas fuerte a ella –

Laureen – Espero mañana me acompañes – le recordó – iremos a ver a tu padre – esperaba que no se negara como las últimas veces –

Isaac – Mamá yo no sé si deba – dijo entrecortadamente –

Laureen – No me hagas esto cariño, sabes que necesito de ti – el dejo de abrazarla –

Isaac – Mamá por qué nunca me hablas de ella – le cuestiono – quisiera saber cómo era –

Laureen – Isaac será mejor que te duches, mientras yo pediré que pongan la mesa para cenar – se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta – te quiero hijo – le recordó tiernamente, mientras el clavaba la mirada en la chimenea, intentando adivinar por qué su madre nunca le hablaba de la que fuese su hermana –

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Richard se peleo con Isaac desde entonces no le hablaba, ni siquiera en el colegio cuando se topaban entre algún pasillo, todo gracias a la tonta idea de Nicole, mas le molestaba que ella ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta puesto que ella trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Richard, pero en esta ocasión él logro evadirla, puesto había quedado en ir a tomar un café con Candy.

Richard – Te gusta este lugar – le pregunto entusiasmado –

Candy – Si es lindo – suspiro – es increíble que ha pasado bastante tiempo que estoy aquí y no conozco la ciudad – le explico el motivo del suspiro –

Richard – Cuanto lo siento Candy – se disculpo – no he podido mostrarte la ciudad, pero es que con la escuela, además todo el tiempo estas trabajando – le reprocho –

Candy – A eso vine, no lo recuerdas – le sonrió –

Richard – Te prometo que en cuanto terminen los exámenes saldremos a pasear – le prometió – te mostrarte cómo se vive en Paris de noche – también sonrió –

Candy – Richard quería preguntarte algo – dijo mientras ponía azúcar al café –

Richard – De que se trata – pregunto curioso, no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tal hermosa con su pelo recogido en media coleta, sus rubios rizos caían en su espalda, cada vez que estaba con ella todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor –

Candy - ¿Qué paso con tu amigo Isaac? – Richard puso cara de fastidio –

Richard – No quiero hablar de él – recargo sus manos en la mesa – es un mal amigo – dijo de modo despectivo –

Candy - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – no quería dejar ese tema –

Richard –Es un mal amigo – dijo molesto – Candy no quiero hablar de él –

Candy – Ha estado muy raro en el hospital, la otra tarde se quedo dormido en el consultorio – recordó cuando lo vio recargado en el escritorio – creo que deberías hablar con él – le sugirió –

Richard – No puedo Candy entiende – ya no quería hablar de Isaac –

Candy – Tan malo fue lo que te hizo – pregunto curiosa, vio como Richard torcía el labio – está bien si quieres cambiamos de tema – tomo la taza de café en sus manos, estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando Richard le dijo –

Richard – Le mando flores a la chica que me gusta – ella lo volteo a ver de golpe sorprendida de lo que le acababa de decir Richard, tanto que hasta derramo un poco de café sobre la mesa, Richard se sintió confundido al ver la reacción de ella – pasa algo Candy –

Candy – No – dijo entrecortadamente – es que no sabía que tenias interés en una chica – dijo aun nerviosa, le sonrió mientras dejaba la taza y limpiaba con una servilleta el café derramado

Richard – ¡Ah! – Noto algo extraño en Candy – creo que no debió de hacerlo –

Candy – Es muy raro tu amigo – evito mirar a Richard, "que te pasa Candy por qué reaccionaste de esta manera", se dijo para sí misma –

Richard – Si, a pesar de ser de una buena familia no es feliz – le explico, ella lo miro ansiosa de saber más – Candy ya no quiero hablar de él – dijo al ver la mirada curiosa de ella –

Candy – Eres malo – frunció el seño – me dices las cosas a medias – le recrimino -

Richard – Cuando era niño, Isaac viajaba con sus padres y hermana a los Estados Unidos, casi al llegar hubo una tormenta, que termino por hundir el barco, su hermana murió ahí, era solo un bebe, el estaba por cumplir cuatro años, su hermana y su padre cayeron del bote y pues a la niña nunca la encontraron, Isaac se siente culpable por eso, cree que su padre jamás se lo perdono – le explico brevemente – espero estés conforme – le dijo para que ella ya no insistiera en hablar de Isaac –

Candy – Entonces por eso es tan raro – ella quería saber más – incluso el otro día parecía que lloraba, oye Richard tu como sabes eso – pregunto

Richard –Su madre me lo conto – entonces recordó algo - mañana tiene que ir… - se quedo mudo –

Candy – Que sucede Richard – le cuestiono curiosa – recordaste algo importante –

Richard – Si tengo que ver mañana a alguien – dijo con gran misterio –

Candy – En serio – quiso mostrar indiferencia – que bien –

Richard – Así que yo creo que no te veré mañana – se extraño de la reacción de Candy cuando le conto lo de las flores –

Candy – Si por mí no te preocupes ya también tengo cosas que hacer – le sonrió y guiño el ojo, Richard la observo el gesto que tanto le gustaba de ella, aunque no sabía si ella le correspondería algún día el gran amor que ahora sentía iba creciendo más con cada sonrisa que le daba – Perdona que insista Richard pero creo que deberías de arreglar las cosas con Isaac, por lo que me has contado es tu único amigo –

Richard – Si te prometo que lo pensare dejarías el tema – le propuso –

Candy – Si pero solo si lo prometes – el levanto la mano como señal de promesa – espero lo hagas – le repitió, ambos rieron mientras seguían charlando, cuando estaba con Candy a Richard se le pasaba el tiempo demasiado rápido, ella se había convertido en su razón, en su existir, teniendo la esperanza de que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo, mientras Candy en su interior sentía algo extraño, le gustaba la compañía de Richard, cuando él estaba a su lado todo era mejor, no había preocupaciones, ni dolorosos recuerdos que la atormentaba, al lado de él todo se olvidaba incluyendo a Terry –

Laureen estaba en el comedor esperado a su hijo para desayunar, la noche anterior después de su charla él no había querido comer nada, el estaba por irse a la universidad pero antes quería confirmar que fuera con ella a ver a su padre, hacia 5 años que él no iba y eso la ponía muy triste, ella amaba a Isaac tanto como amaba a su pequeña hija a la que había perdido diecinueve años atrás, no entendía la actitud tan hostil de su hijo y también se culpaba de ello.

Isaac – Mamá me voy, no me esperes a comer tengo que ir al hospital – le explico mientras tomaba de pie un vaso de jugo –

Laureen – Isaac ese no es modo de desayunar – lo reprimo – sabes que tienes que ir conmigo hoy así que te estaré esperando – le recordó, mientras el dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa –

Isaac – Mamá ya te dije que no pienso ir, tengo cosas más importante que hacer – dijo con un gran aire de indiferencia y frialdad –

Laureen – Que puede ser más importante que tu padre – levanto el tono de voz –

Isaac – Los pacientes no esperan, recuerdas soy medicó y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas – le dio la espalda a su madre –

Laureen – Isaac cuando cambiaste tanto – sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el solo se encogió de hombros y salió de aquel lugar dejando a su madre entre el llanto, sabía que ella sufría por su actitud tan fría, pero él tenía que ser fuerte, no doblegarse ante su madre, ya que ella no soportaría verlo sufrir –

Isaac – Perdóname madre – se dijo para sí mismo cuando cerró la puerta de su lujosa casa –

El día estaba algo nublado, melancólico, las nubes están grises, Isaac estaba en la solitaria biblioteca de la escuela, perdido entre la lectura, no quería pensar en nada ese día, se sentía triste, mas por el modo en que le hablo a su madre, unos pasos le avisaron que alguien se aproximaba pero no presto mucha atención y siguió leyendo pero alguien le hablo.

Richard – Hola Isaac –dijo en voz baja, estaba parado de tras de él – te fui a buscar a tu casa –

Isaac – Ya me viste por qué no te vas – dijo mientras hacía como que leía – estoy ocupado así que si me permites – lo invito a retirarse –

Richard – Tu madre estaba muy triste – hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Isaac y se sentó – Me dijo que estabas en el hospital, pero alguien me comento que hoy tu guardia es en la noche – Isaac cerró el libro y puso cara de molestia –

Isaac – No sabía que ahora tengo niñera – respondió secamente –

Richard – Isaac, debes de ir con tu padre, no puedes evadir la realidad – le sugirió – no le hagas esto, sé que es doloroso pero tienes que superarlo – se veía preocupado por su amigo –

Isaac – No puedo Richard – recargo sus codos sobre la mesa mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos –

Richard – Si quieres te puedo acompañar – puso una mano sobre él hombro de Richard – eres mi amigo y no pienso dejarte en estos momentos – le sonrío generosamente –

Isaac – No se supone que estás molesto conmigo – le recordó –

Richard – Si – dijo firmemente, Isaac lo volteo a ver – lo estaba pero alguien me hizo recapacitar – cerro sus ojos y luego suspiro –

Isaac – No me digas seguramente fue mi niñera – una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –

Richard – No entiendo por qué te desagrada, es una chica muy linda – le explico con un gran brillo en los ojos-

Isaac – Ni yo mismo lo sé – se cuestiono –

Richard – Isaac ya sé porque lo hiciste – este puso cara de no comprender lo que Richard le acababa de decir –

Isaac – No te entiendo – le dijo confundido –

Richard – Anoche cuando llegue a casa estaba Nicole, ella me conto lo que paso, se que ella fue quien te pido que le mandaras las flores a Candy – Isaac estaba boquiabierto, nunca imagino que Nicole fuera capaz de contárselo a Richard – por qué caes en su juego – le cuestiono, pero este no le respondió – está bien si no quieres responder no importa – se levanto de la silla – nos vamos –

Isaac – Richard yo… - apretó los labios, pero Richard lo animo con su sonrisa – bien vayamos – también se levanto de la silla, ambos caminaron por la gran biblioteca, Isaac dejo el libro que estaba leyendo para luego abandonar el lugar, se sentía mejor de que su amigo lo acompañara en estos momentos tan amargos para él –

Era más de medio día las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, el viento frio golpeaba el rostro de Isaac que estaba parado, ahí mudo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabía qué hacer o decir tenía mucho que no estaba en ese lugar, Richard lo miraba a lo lejos, estaba para apoyar a su amigo, al único que le brindo su amistad cuando el llego a ese país, tan temeroso, sabía que era un momento muy difícil en la vida de su amigo.

Isaac – Papá espero me perdones por no haber venido todo este tiempo, pero créeme que ha sido muy difícil para mí asimilar las cosas, me siento tan mal, tan culpable por lo que paso esa noche, me duele ver a mi madre sufrir de esta manera, ella no me reprocha nada, pero sé que piensa que fue mi culpa, perdóname papá, si al menos tuviera un recuerdo de ella, si solo pudiera recordar su rostro, tal vez así desaparezcan los sueños que me torturan tanto, papá ya no puedo mas ayúdame a olvidar por favor – entonces se dejo caer al césped humedecido por la suave llovizna, no le importo ensuciar su elegante traje negro, las lagrimas caían de aquello ojos grises, resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo para perderse con las gotas de lluvia – te quiero papá – dijo mientras acariciaba la lapida de mármol blanco, la cual cubría la última morada de su padre desde hace diecinueve años –

Richard – Isaac está tranquilo – se había agachado hasta él – tu padre sabe que no fue tu culpa – luego Isaac lo abrazo –

Isaac – Gracias Richard por acompañarme – se seco las lagrimas, luego se levanto – será mejor marcharnos – dejo un ramo de claveles blancos sobre la tumba de su padre y se despidió de el haciéndole una oración desde su interior, luego se marcho con Richard de ahí mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre la lapida que tenía escrito sobre ella "Recuerdo de tu esposa e hijo que te aman Aleric Veruck 1867 -1898" –

Candy miraba con gran curiosidad un placa de que estaba puesta al final de un pasillo, Eugénie caminaba cerca de ahí, así que observo a Candy que acariciaba la placa con sus dedos.

Eugénie – Sucede algo Candy – le pregunto cuándo se vio cerca de ella –

Candy – No nada – la volteo a ver – es que nunca había visto esta placa – le explico – de quien es – pregunto curiosa –

Eugénie – La pusieron en memoria del doctor Veruck – Candy la miro con asombro –

Candy – Era algo de Isaac – le cuestiono –

Eugénie – Si era el padre del doctor Veruck – por cierto hoy fue su aniversario – recordó – Candy por favor necesito que lleves estos medicamentos al consultorio de él –

Candy – Esta bien – tomo las medicinas, Eugénie se retiro dejando sola a Candy que miraba la placa, luego la volvía a acariciar – se dirigió al consultorio de Isaac, no estaba preocupada de encontrarlo ahí ya que sabía que estaría en la guardia de noche, abrió la puerta, pero cuando entro alguien estaba ahí – lo siento yo solo viene a dejar esto – puso los medicamentos sobre él escritorio y se dio la vuelta –

Nicole – Donde esta Isaac – le pregunto cortantemente –

Candy – Vendrá hasta la noche – le contesto y siguió su camino –

Nicole – Quiero que te alejes de Richard – le advirtió –

Candy – Mientras el no me lo pida no pienso hacerlo – la volteo a ver –

Nicole – Deberías de regresar a tu país – dijo con repulsión – no necesitamos más invasores aquí – la miraba con desprecio –

Candy – Pues tú deberías de comportarte como la fina dama que eres, una dama no anda buscando a los chicos todo el tiempo – le replico –

Nicole – No dejare que nadie me lo quite – le grito –

Candy – Richard no es un objeto para pertenecerle a nadie – se dirigió hacia la puerta – con su permiso Srita – le dijo como burla y se fue dejando a Nicole muy molesta, Candy se había dado cuenta desde el primer día el interés de Nicole por Richard, pero a él parecía no importarle, aunque seguía teniendo la duda de quién era la chica que le gustaba, ¿a quién le mando flores Isaac?, se preguntaba con gran curiosidad, era evidente que no fue a Nicole –

Isaac llego con Richard a su casa, estaban mojados, el enojo entre ellos había terminado, él le ofreció a Richard a quedarse a comer pero el dijo que no podía que tenía que estudiar para un examen, así que se disculpo, se retiro, no tenía que estudiar nada pero sabía que este era un momento solo de madre e hijo y no deseaba ser inoportuno.

Isaac – Ya vine mamá – dijo cuando entro al cuarto de costura –

Laureen – ¿Cómo te fue hijo? – Le pregunto mientras guardaba algo debajo de un cojín del sofá –

Isaac – Madre tengo algo que contarte – se sentó junto a ella, lo miraba interrogante – sabes hoy fui a la tumba de papá – le explico, ella lo miro con un dejo de felicidad –

Laureen – Me alegro tanto hijo –le tomo la mano – me partía el alma que no fueras, le pedí tanto a dios que te hiciera recapacitar – comenzó a llorar –

Isaac – Mamá no llores, no mas lagrimas por hoy – limpio los ojos de su madre – sabes mamá Richard fue a buscarme, ya somos amigos nuevamente – se veía contento –

Laureen – Me alegro hijo – se veía preocupada –

Isaac – Tienes algo mamá – se dio cuenta de ello – que sucede – la cuestiono –

Laureen – Isaac quiero hablarte de ella – él la miro sorprendido – de tu hermana, sé bien que no tienes un recuerdo de ella –

Isaac – De verdad mamá, dime como era por favor – su voz sonó ansiosa –

Laureen – Cuando ella nació, tú fuiste el primero en verla, decías que querías un varón como tú, para que jugaran y te pusiste a llorar, le suplicabas a tu padre que la regresara y que te trajera un hombrecito – se rio e Isaac se sonrojo –su primera sonrisa fue para ti y tu también le sonreíste, te molestabas mucho cuando yo la alimentaba, también querías que lo hiciera contigo –

Isaac – Mamá me avergüenzas – se sonrojo mas – a quien se parecía – le pregunto –

Laureen – Ella tenía rasgos de tu padre y míos, tenía mis labios, también mi nariz, los mismos rizos que tú, aunque los de ella eran del color del pelo de tu padre, tan dorados como el sol a medio día, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Aleric – hablaba de su padre – tan grandes, almendrados, de color verde, verde esmeralda – apretó los labios cuando sintió que la voz se le quebraba –

Isaac – Seria muy hermosa verdad – su rostro entristeció – perdóname mamá no quise que te pusieras triste –

Laureen – No hijo por hoy se acabaron la lagrimas – le regalo una bella sonrisa – cámbiate el traje que si no te enfermaras, mientras veré si ya esta lista la comida –

Isaac – Tengo guardia en la noche, voy a ducharme y a preparar mis cosas – le dijo cuando se levanto del sofá –

Laureen – descansa un rato hijo, sé que no has dormido bien – el asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, cuando se quedo sola saco de debajo del cojín una foto que miraba con gran sentimiento y tristeza, la acaricio y dijo – Aleric no sabes cuánto te extraño –

La lluvia se hizo presente durante el resto de la tarde, Richard no había ido a ver a Candy, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, mientras Nicole había visitado a Isaac para insistirle con lo de Candy, pero este se negó ante sus caprichos, ya no quería tener más problemas con él, no después de que habían dejado de hablarse durante tanto tiempo, ella se fue muy molesta de la casa de este, diciéndole que era un mal amigo, que pensaba que ella le importaba, mientras Candy no dejaba de pensar en quien era la chica que le gustaba a Richard, "pero eso que me importa" se decía ella, cuando llego la noche había parado de llover, Isaac llego al hospital cansado, tenia días que no dormía bien, pero aun así comenzó a trabajar, luego de revisar algunos pacientes, fue a la cafetería del hospital a tomar un café ya que el sueño lo estaba matando, se sentó en una mesa tomo un trago del café, no había mucha gente, repentinamente sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, se recargo sobre la mesa y se quedo profundamente dormido. Los gritos de desesperación de la gente era todo lo que se escuchaba, él estaba ahí parado en la cubierta del barco, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas con gran fuerza, mientras el barco crujía y se mecía con gran fuerza, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era el niño temeroso, se veía tal cual era en el presente, entre tanto gritos escucho claramente que alguien lo llamaba, con gran angustia comenzó a buscar a quien gritaba su nombre, el iba en sentido contrario a la gente que corría asustada, lo empujaban haciendo más difícil el trayecto, comenzó a escuchar más de cerca esa voz, se acerco a la baranda del barco y ahí estaba colgada ella pendiendo hacia el mar que parecía reclamar su vida, "Isaac hermano no me dejes morir" dijo la chica, que miraba hacia abajo, sus rizos dorados cubrían su rostro, entonces Isaac tomo su mano y la comenzó a jalar hacia él, pero la lluvia que caía sobre sus manos, lo hacían más difícil, ella se resbalaba, sentía como si el agua le quemara las manos, "no me sueltes le suplicaba ella", mientras él le decía que no la dejaría morir, un relámpago ilumino el cielo, entonces algo paso, él la miraba con gran desesperación cuando repentinamente ella levanto el rostro, Isaac se quedo frío cuando la vio, como reacción el soltó la mano de ella, asustado, miraba como ella se hundía en el fondo del mar mientras lo llamaba.

Isaac - ¡No! – grito con gran fuerza, tanto que se despertó, estaba agitado, pálido, su corazón latía frenéticamente, entonces comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, había comenzado a llover, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, mientras el cielo se iluminaba por un rayo, había volteado la taza de café que había pedio, derramando el liquido en la mesa y que había caído cerca de su mano, tomo una servilleta y se comenzó a limpiar, mientras sentía como los ahí presentes lo observaban con gran asombro, incluyendo a Candy, que estaba boquiabierta por lo sucedido – maldición – dijo para sí mismo –

Eugénie – Doctor Veruck se siente bien – se acerco a él – esta pálido –

Isaac – Si gracias – se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, pasando junto a le mesa de Candy, que volteo a mirarlo curiosa, el también la miro y sintió un gran escalofrío es su espalda, así que siguió su camino, ya estando solo en su consultorio, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había soñado, pensó que al ir a la tumba de su padre todo eso desaparecía, pero todo lo contrario ahora que su madre le había dicho como era su hermana, el fantasma que tanto lo atormentaba, ahora ya tenía rostro, pero se preguntaba por qué tendría que ser precisamente el rostro de ella, de esa chica norteamericana –

CONTINUARA…

Por cuestiones de trabajo Candy tiene que pasar más tiempo junto a Isaac, que no está muy feliz con la situación, se ven envueltos en una serie de problemas que los harán conocerse mejor cuando tienen que cubrir su GUARDIA NOCTURNA.

CAPITULO 133

GUARDIA NOCTURNA

Candy acomodaba los medicamentos en un estante que había en el consultorio, no se veía feliz, se notaba preocupada, tenía un extraño presentimiento, todo esto le parecía una tontería pero que podía hacer si eran ordenes de la jefa de enfermeras, tendría que soportar estar ahí hasta que nuevamente le asignaran otro sitio, la puerta se abrió, ella evito mirar así que siguió acomodando los medicamentos, Isaac se sorprendió al verla, volvió a mirar la puerta del consultorio efectivamente era el suyo, pero que hacía ella aquí, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior "mañana le asignaremos a la nueva enfermera" le dijo el doctor Marcous para su mala suerte esa enfermera era Candy, la chica norteamericana que tanto le desagradaba, no tuvo más remedio que entrar, se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a leer unos papeles, todo fue silencio en ese lugar, con una gran tención que ninguno de los dos soportaba, él la miraba de reojo, mientras ella seriamente seguía con su trabajo hasta que por fin él hablo.

Isaac – Srita Andley necesito que traiga material de curación – le dio una hoja – esto es lo que tiene que traer – le dio el papel sin mirarla –

Candy – Regreso en un momento doctor – tomo la hoja y también evito mirarlo, se dirigió a la puerta y salió - ¡Ash!, no lo soporto – dijo refunfuñando mientras caminaba – es un arrogante, insolente – fruncía el seño –

Eugénie – Sucede algo Candy – se toparon en el pasillo –

Candy – No nada Eugénie – se agacho avergonzada y siguió su camino, Eugénie se dirigió al consultorio de Isaac, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho que hablaba –

Isaac – Maldición – se decía a sí mismo – esto no puede ser posible – alguien llamo a la puerta, Isaac trato de calmarse – adelante – dijo más tranquilo –

Eugénie – Le traigo los expedientes de sus pacientes – dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio –

Isaac – Eugénie por qué me asignaron a la Srita Andley a mi – más que una pregunta parecía un reproche –

Eugénie – Fueron ordenes del doctor Gerard – explico – hay algún problema con ella – le cuestiono dudosa –

Isaac – No nada – dijo secamente, tomo los papeles que había dejado Eugénie y los comenzó a leer – gracias –

Eugénie – No se le ofrece algo más – no supo que más decir –

Isaac – No por el momento – ella se quedo parada observándolo y él se dio cuenta – se piensa quedar ahí parada – pregunto con un dejo de molestia –

Eugénie – Lo siento – se disculpo y lo dejo solo –

Isaac – Enfermeras – se dijo a sí mismo cuando se quedo solo, dejo los papeles que había estado hojeando, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y suspiro, recordó como ese día por la mañana iba caminando por la calle cuando al doblar una esquina tropezó con una chica, el bolso de ella se cayó cuando chocaron, ella se agacho para recogerlo, él como todo un caballero hizo lo mismo, "excusez- moi mademoiselle(disculpe Señorita)" le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso para dárselo a la chica, pero algo paso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el gris de los ojos de Isaac fue envuelto en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, "Merci beaucoup(Muchas gracias)" contesto ella con su delicada voz tomo su bolso, le sonrío y se fue, mientras el miraba como entre la gente ella se perdía – que hermosa era – se decía mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, cuando alguien volvía a llamar a la puerta –pueden dejarme solo – su voz sonaba molesta ya que habían interrumpido su breve recuerdo –

Nicole – Pensé que te daría gusto verme – dijo cuando entro al consultorio –

Isaac – Nicole que estás haciendo aquí – pregunto curioso –

Nicole – Necesito que hablemos – él se quedo mudo, solo apretó sus labios y con un ademan le indico que se sentara, ella lo hizo pero no cerró la puerta, por la forma en que lo miraba sabía que estaba por pedirle algo, mientras Candy se dirigía a la farmacia para pedir todo lo que había en la lista no le gustaba la forma en que Isaac la miraba, quería entender por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella quien lo auxiliara quien sabe hasta cuándo –

Candy – Buenas tardes Sr. Banuet – dijo con su graciosa voz –

Sr Banuet – Hola Candy – se notaba que entre ellos ya había confianza –

Candy – Vengo por este material – le dio una hoja –

Sr Banuet – Candy no tengo este material aquí necesito ir hasta el almacén – le comento – puedes regresar por el después – le pregunto pero ella se quedo pensando –

Candy – Puedo acompañarlo – le sonrío – no tengo nada que hacer por el momento – no quería regresar al consultorio de Isaac sin ese material ya que no deseaba una discusión con él así que el Sr. Banuet dejo encargado a Demian en la farmacia y se fue con Candy hasta el último piso de aquel edificio, subieron por las escaleras, aunque para el Sr. Benuet ya era muy cansado subir a pie pero que remido el elevador estaba en mantenimiento, cuando llegaron hasta el último piso tuvieron que caminar todavía entre varios corredores hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba al final de un pasillo – deberían tener este lugar en otro sitio – dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos ya que sintió un escalofrió –

Sr. Banuet – Si para este viejo ya es cansado venir tan lejos – comentaba mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso –

Candy – Que no se supone que el seguro debe estar por dentro – dijo cuando vio que el seguro de la puerta estaba por fuera –

Sr. Banuet – Lo que sucede Candy es que antiguamente aquí eran internados los enfermos mentales – le explico, ella puso cara de sorpresa – pero desde que sucedió aquella tragedia decidieron volverlo almacén –

Candy – Que paso aquí – lo cuestiono curiosa –

Sr. Banuet – Pues hace algunos años un chico llamado Fabian asesino a varios de los enfermos no sé explican cómo es que consiguió un cuchillo y mato a los demás enfermos incluyendo una enfermera, luego él se suicido – ya había abierto la puerta, mientras Candy temblaba – no me digas que te da miedo – se río –

Candy – No – su voz temblaba – como cree – se introdujo en aquel lugar, sintiendo un golpe de frío en su espalda, mientras el Sr. Banuet en trancaba la puerta – que está haciendo – le pregunto –

Sr. Banuet – Esta puerta es traicionera, algunas enfermeras se han quedado encerradas – se río – dicen que es el fantasma de Fabian, que lo han visto vagar por las noches implorando misericordia – Candy ya no podía hablar – por favor Candy solo son puros cuentos no me digas que es crees en esas cosas –

Candy – Por favor ya no me diga esas cosas – estaba nerviosa – mejor busquemos las cosas –

Sr. Banuet – El joven Isaac es un gran medico – cambio de tema – su padre también lo era – le explico –

Candy – Conoció al padre de Isaac – dijo sorprendida – me imagino se parece mucho a él– se acerco al estante para ayudar a buscar las cosas –

Sr Banuet – pues Isaac no se parece mucho físicamente a él – Candy se quedo mirándolo – sabes tus ojos me recuerdan a los del Doctor Veruck – ella quedo boquiabierta – eran tan verdes como los tuyos –

Candy – Que cosas dice – son sonrojo, un frasco llamo su atención – que es esto – lo tomo entre sus manos –

Sr. Banuet – Es para combatir la difteria – le dijo – hace un tiempo hubo muchos niños que enfermaron pero con esto lograron salvarlos, no a todos pero si a la mayoría –

Candy – ¡Ah! – Dijo mientras dejaba el frasco junto a una caja – bueno creo que ya tenemos todo – le ayudo a carga al Sr. Banuet –

Sr. Banuet – Gracias Candy por la ayuda – ella le regalo una sonrisa mientras el cerraba la puerta de aquel frío, oscuro y solitario lugar, mientras esto pasaba Isaac platicaba con Nicole en su consultorio –

Nicole – Y dime como esta tu tarde – le pregunto mientras lo miraba traviesamente –

Isaac – Bien eso creo – no podía evitar ponerse nervioso por como ella lo miraba –

Nicole – Y que tal tu nueva enfermera – le pregunto –

Isaac – No muy bien – contesto pero algo llamo su atención – dime una cosa Nicole como es que sabes que tengo nueva enfermera – le pregunto ansioso ya que eso no se lo había mencionado –

Nicole –Sabes que vine a visitar a mi padre – le explico – también quería asegurarme de que me había hecho el favor que le pedí – rio maliciosamente –

Isaac – De que favor estás hablando – la cuestiono, no le gustaba esa sonrisa –

Nicole – Bueno le pedí que te asignara una nueva enfermera – enarco una ceja –

Isaac - ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Se levanto de la silla – no tienes derecho –

Nicole – Creí que si estabas más tiempo con ella se te facilitarían las cosas – le explico – ya sabes enamorarla –

Isaac – Nicole yo no pienso enamorar a esa chica – se veía molesto –

Nicole – Tú me prometiste que me ayudarías a quitarla del camino – le reclamo –

Isaac – No puedes manipular a la gente Nicole –le recrimino mientras golpeaba el escritorio –

Nicole – Ya ves que si puedo – se levanto de la silla –

Isaac – El que tu padre sea el director del hospital no te da derecho a… - lo interrumpió –

Nicole – Tengo todo el derecho de luchar por el hombre que amo – subió su tono de voz – no pienso dejarle el camino libre a esa chica norteamericana – lo miro desafiante – con o sin tu ayuda evitare que ella se quede con Richard –

Isaac – Nicole – dijo al acercarse a ella, la tomo del rostro dejando un mínimo de distancia – ¿Dónde quedo la chica tierna? ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? ¡Eras tan dulce! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esta chica? – Nicole estaba muda por como Isaac acariciaba su rostro, luego la miro tiernamente, ella no entendía a su amigo, quería hablar pero no le salían la palabras, Isaac estaba próximo a besarla cuando alguien lo interrumpió –

Candy – Aquí esta lo que… - se quedo callada, Nicole reacciono cuando miro a Candy ahí parada – lo siento – dijo y bajo la cabeza –

Nicole – Sera mejor que me vaya – se alejo de Isaac que apretaba sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos al mismo tiempo, molesto de que Candy hubiera estropeado ese momento – espero me hagas caso Isaac – le dijo antes de salir, Candy evito mirarla –

Isaac – Deje las cosas y haga el favor de retirarse – su voz sonaba molesta –

Candy – Si doctor – dejo la caja con las cosas, salió y cerró la puerta – por dios como si no fueran las cosas difíciles ahora esto – se dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba a la sala de enfermeras pensando que apenas las cosas comenzaban, esta noche seria una noche muy larga -

Todo transcurría tranquilamente, parecía que la noche no sería tan pesada, Candy intentaba entender que había pasado en ese consultorio, no se suponía que eran amigos, Richard me dijo que Isaac le mando flores a la chica que le gusta y si en verdad esa chica es Nicole, pensaba Candy, "va eso no es de mi incumbencia" dijo en voz alta pensando en que estaba sola en la cafetería.

Isaac – Si habla sola pensaran que está loca – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa contigua, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, Candy lo miraba confundía – acaso lo está –

Candy – Es un grosero – frunció el seño y lo ignoro –

Isaac – Y que es eso que no le incumbe – le pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa –

Candy – Pues si no me incumbe a mí menos a usted – dijo indiferentemente –

Isaac – Es imposible hablar con usted, no entiendo por qué Richard es su amigo – parecía reclamo –

Candy – Por qué no se lo pregunta a él – se levanto, tomo su charola de alimento, estaba por irse cuando la alarma del hospital comenzó a sonar – algo pasa – dejo la charola y salió del lugar Isaac iba de tras suyo, cuando llegaron a urgencias se encontró con Eugénie – Que sucede – le pregunto –

Eugénie – Llegaron varios heridos parece que hubo un ataque en una aldea de las afueras de parís –se veía preocupada –

Isaac – Gracias Eugénie – siguió caminando – se piensa quedar ahí parada Srita. Andley – le pregunto –

Candy – Perdón Doctor – le dijo tristemente, desde que había llegado a París no habían recibido heridos por cuestiones de la guerra, una guerra le que le había costado la vida a su querido amigo Stear, todos los doctores en turno estaban apresurados atendiendo a los heridos, unos tuvieron que ser llevados a quirófano puesto que estaban en muy malas condiciones, una mujer era atendida por quemaduras en su espalda, había protegió a sus hijos con su cuerpo cuando el fuego alcanzo su hogar, su bebe tenía una leve quemadura en su mano, pero no era de peligro, Candy la miraba con respeto había arriesgado su vida para salvar a sus hijos, un pequeño niño estaba esperando afuera por saber de su madre y hermana, tenía como siete años, el no llevaba heridas pero si una severa tos que no lo dejaba, pero nadie le hacía caso, hasta que Candy paso por ahí y lo miro – Te sientes bien – le pregunto ya que no dejaba de toser – cómo te llamas –

Bernard – Me llamo Bernard – dijo entre la tos – como esta mi mamá – le pregunto a Candy –

Candy – Bueno ella esta… - como le explicas a un niño que su mamá está muy delicada – se pondrá bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo – no supo que mas decirle – ven te llevare a comer algo – lo tomo de la mano, entonces se dio cuenta de que el niño ardía en fiebre – tienes fiebre – le toco la frente, Isaac salía en ese momento y le llamo la atención a Candy –

Isaac - ¿Qué es lo que hace? – Dijo molesto – no ve que necesitamos ayuda –

Candy – El niño tiene fiebre – se veía preocupada –

Isaac – Esto es más importante – ella lo miro con recelo –

Candy – No le preocupa este niño – le reprocho – tiene mucha tos – Isaac torció el gesto por el disgusto pero aun así se acerco al niño y lo reviso –

Isaac – No puede ser – dijo para sí mismo con gran preocupación –

Candy – Sucede algo con el niño – Isaac la miro y asintió afirmativamente –

Isaac – Necesitamos aislarlo – dijo en voz baja –

Bernard – Me voy a morir – le pregunto mientras los miraba con sus ojos tristes y seguía tosiendo –

Isaac – No pero necesitas estar en un cuarto solo – le explico, Candy obedeció a Isaac y lo aisló de los más enfermos, salió del cuarto Isaac ya la esperaba –

Candy – Es muy grabé lo que tiene – le pregunto ansiosa –

Isaac – Ha oído hablar de la difteria – ella movió la cabeza afirmando – bueno pues parece que este niño tiene esa enfermedad –

Candy – Pues denle la medicina que lo aliviara – En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por el doctor Gerard Marcous –

Doctor Gerard – Me acaban de informar del niño – se veía tenso –

Isaac – Si, también aislamos a la madre y a la hermana – le explico –

Doctor Gerard – No hay antitoxina – le dijo muy preocupado – con el ataque no creo que lleguen las medicinas –

Candy – Quiere decir que el niño morirá – lo interrumpió –

Isaac – No puede ser – se llevo las manos al rostro, se notaba el cansancio – solo nos queda esperar – le dijo a Candy –

Candy – No pueden ser tan crueles – se veía llena de coraje –

Isaac – Entienda, no hay esa medicina – le grito, también se veía frustrado, entonces Candy recordó algo –

Candy – En el almacén – le dijo a Isaac – había un frasco de esa medicina en el almacén –

Doctor Gerard – Y usted como sabe eso – le pregunto – las enfermeras no tienen nada que hacer ahí –

Candy – Lo sé, pero hoy por la tarde lo acompañe por unas cosas que me solicito el Doctor Veruck – le explico –

Doctor Gerard – Vaya por el medicamento – le ordeno – Isaac acompáñala, bien sabemos que el viejo Banuet ya se cansa – Isaac no tuvo otra opción que obedecer al Doctor Marcous, iban caminando en silencio, en ocasiones se miraban de reojo, cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo ella le pregunto –

Candy – Es verdad que aquí se cometió un crimen – su paso se volvía lento -

Isaac – Seguramente el viejo Benuet le platico esa historia – si rio discretamente – eso es una tontería, aquí no se cometió ningún crimen, le conto sobre el loco Fabián no es así –

Candy – Si me dijo que él… - Isaac la interrumpió –

Isaac – El no mato a nadie, fue todo lo contrario, a él se volvió loco por que la mujer que amaba no podía corresponderle – dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta –

Candy – Usted como sabe eso – le pregunto con gran curiosidad –

Isaac – Era mi tío – abrió la puerta – hermano de mi padre – entremos a buscar la medicina –

Candy – Sera mejor que cuide la puerta, el Sr. Benuet me dijo que se cierra por fuera y no creo que sea buen momento para quedarnos encerrados – ella llevaba una vela ya que el Sr Banuet le comento que no había luz en aquel lugar, un aire se sintió cuando Candy entro en aquel sitio tan oscuro, exhalo y luego comenzó a buscar el frasco que había visto por la tarde –

Isaac – Dese prisa, no tenemos todo la noche – se veía desesperado, comenzó a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie –

Candy – No lo encuentro, déjeme seguir buscando – estaba buscando entre unas cajas –

Isaac – Déjeme ayudarla – dejo la puerta y se dirigió a donde Candy –

Candy – Aquí esta – pero Isaac ya había soltado la puerta y esta comenzaba a cerrarse – la puerta – grito pero Isaac ya no puedo llegar a detenerla y se cerró – le dije que no la soltara – le reclamo –

Isaac – Pues si usted no fuera tan lenta yo no la habría soltado – le replico, solo la tenue luz de la vela dejaba ver los rostros molestos de ambos chicos, entonces el comenzó a patear la puerta – Ayuda – grito –

Candy – Nadie nos escuchara – su voz sonaba angustiada – el niño necesita la medicina – se dijo así misma –

Isaac – Todo esto es su culpa – le dijo mientras él se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo para quedar sentado, flexiono las rodillas contra si, recargando sus codos en ellas – no sé por qué le hice caso –

Candy – Yo no lo obligue a venir – le recordó, repentinamente la vela se apago como si alguien hubiera soplado en ella – esto no puede estar pasando – no sabía qué hacer ahora estaba encerrada en un cuarto completamente oscuro con aquel chico que no la soportaba – tenemos que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí –

Isaac – Si se hubiera apurado no se habría cerrado la puerta – le reprocho –

Candy – Si usted no fuera tan impaciente y me hubiera hecho caso no estaríamos encerrados aquí – le hizo ver su error –

Isaac – Es usted un dolor de cabeza para este hospital – la ataco –

Candy – Puede decirme cual es su problema – pregunto en un grito –

Isaac – Usted Srita Andley es el problema – le grito – desde que usted apareció en nuestras vidas todo han sido problemas – le respondió groseramente – si usted no hubiera aparecido Nicole no sufriría tanto – se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más –

Candy – Así que es por eso – le reclamo – si ella sufre usted sufre – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación –

Isaac – Eso no le importa – su voz parecía haber envejecido –

Candy – Por qué no le dice lo que siente – le pregunto, Isaac se puso nervioso y no contesto, los siguientes minutos todo fue silencio entre ellos –

Isaac – Ella no me ama – le dijo, ella se recargo en la pared y se sentó junto a Isaac – se que solo puedo llegar a ser su amigo y eso me duele – su voz se quebraba – ella era tan dulce, tierna, desde que la conocí me gusto, pero cuando Richard apareció todo cambio, ella cambio, solo hablaba de él, todo el tiempo lo pasaban juntos tuve que convertirme en el amigo, en aquel que secaba sus lagrimas derramadas por el desprecio del otro durante todo este tiempo, pero nunca hubo quien secara las mías – Candy lo escuchaba, el estaba enamorado de Nicole pero ella no le correspondía, no podía estar con la mujer que amaba, por algún motivo ella recordó su historia, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, Isaac tenía muchas cosas, era de buena familia, tenía un gran amigo y tenía una madre, mientras ella no tenía nada de eso y sin embargo eran presas del mismo dolor, no poder estar con el ser amado –

Candy – Se lo que siente – dijo, Isaac se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba – el amor no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente – Isaac sintió como si el dolor de Candy también fuera el suyo, por alguna extraña razón sintió como si algo los uniera, quiso tomar su mano pero no pudo no lo creyó prudente así que solo se digno a seguir escuchando – necesitamos salir de aquí – cambio la conversación –

Isaac – Saben que estamos aquí, tal vez al ver nuestra tardanza vendrán a buscarnos – dijo mientras suspiraba –

Candy – Hay una emergencia, cree usted que vendrán a buscarnos pronto – le recordó, mientras miraba por debajo de un estante - ve eso – le dijo y se levanto – está entrando luz, ayúdeme a mover esto – comenzó a empujar el mueble – no se quede ahí – le grito –

Isaac – Como lo hace – le cuestiono –

Candy - ¿Qué cosa? – le respondió con otra pregunta –

Isaac – En un momento está hablando de su vida – comenzó a ayudarla a empujar el pesado estante – y en un segundo parece olvidarlo –

Candy – Mi vida no importa en esto momento, la del niño si – una azulada luz se filtro en aquel lugar, había una ventana que estaba tapada, Candy la abrió y miro por los lados en el lado derecho había una escalera como a unos tres metros de distancia solo tenían que llegar hasta ella – hay una escalera si caminamos por la cornisa… - Isaac la interrumpió –

Isaac – Acaso está loca – le dijo casi en un grito – no pretenderá caminar por la cornisa – pero Candy se veía determinada –

Candy – Tenemos que llegar hasta la escalera – le explico –

Isaac – No podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera – miraba por la ventana hacia abajo – podemos morir –

Candy – Si no nos arriesgamos el niño morirá – puso el frasco en la bolsa del vestido y subió a la ventana –

Isaac – Srita Andley no lo haga – casi grito al verla parada ahí –

Candy – Se lo que hago y todo saldrá bien – dijo mientras se volteaba y buscaba la cornisa con sus pies, estaba asustada pero confiaba en sus habilidades – en cuanto baje le abriré la puerta – y camino por la cornisa –

Isaac – No – la detuvo del brazo – es mi responsabilidad –

Candy – Confié en mi – sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises de Isaac, que soltó su brazo y luego subió a la ventana e hizo lo mismo que Candy – que está haciendo –

Isaac – Al menos no me dirán que soy un cobarde – estaba asustado –

Candy – Sabe que tengo razón, hay que salvar la vida del niño – le sonrió – bien andando – y comenzaron su recorrido por la cornisa del edificio, muy lentamente, la escalera no estaba muy lejos, pero para Isaac fueron los minutos más angustiantes de su vida, como es que termine colgado aquí y con Candy se preguntaba, Candy alcanzo la escalera que rechino de lo vieja que era pensando en que no se rompiera, entonces comenzó a subir, mientras Isaac se agarraba hasta con la uñas cuando sintió que había llegado a la escalera, para cuando comenzó a subir Candy ya había llegado hasta la azotea del edificio y miro hacia abajo – Vamos doctor Veruck ya estamos a salvo –y se río de lo gracioso que se veía Isaac todo asustado – hombres – dijo en modo de burla –

Isaac – La escuche Srita Andley – dijo mientras subía y Candy lo miraba – no fue nada gracioso –

Candy – Por favor no me diga que le teme a las alturas – le dijo cuando ya casi ponía el pie en el último escalón –

Isaac – Esto no se lo perdonare – le dijo molesto cuando repentinamente el escalón se rompió y él se cayó, una mano se extendió para alcanzar la suya, Candy hacia un gran esfuerzo para sujetarlo ya que era más alto y pesado que ella –

Candy – No se suelte – le dijo mientras intentaba jalarlo –

Isaac – No me sueltes Candy – dijo asustado –

Candy – Necesito que me ayude intente sujetarse de la escalera con la otra mano – Isaac noto el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, así que como puedo sé volvió a sujetar de la escalera mientras ella lo seguía jalando, hasta que por fin logro subir hasta donde ella – está bien – le pregunto exhausta, mientras él se tiraba al piso –

Isaac – Si gracias – se llevo una mano a la cabeza – sigo insistiendo usted está loca –

Candy – Seguirá ahí o nos vamos – se dirigió a la puerta sabía que era la entrada al edificio –

Isaac – Vayamos – ya no quiso discutir con ella, todo lo sucedido esa noche había sido una locura, pero descubrió lo valiente que era Candy, su preocupación hacia las demás personas, tenia coraje fuerza, no cualquiera arriesgaría la vida por desconocidos, pero ella era diferente entonces Isaac sintió admiración y respeto por ella, esa noche salvaron varias vidas, Bernard mostro mejoría, su madre estaba pasando la etapa crítica, e Isaac había confesado lo que sentía por Nicole a la persona que menos imaginaba, esperando que ella no hablara cuando amaneció él se acerco a ella – Srita Andley – le dijo ya estando solos en el consultorio – fue valiente –

Candy – Gracias Doctor – se dirigió a la puerta estaba por irse –

Isaac – Lo que le dije sobre Nicole – titubeo – bueno yo quería pedirle de favor que… - Candy hablo –

Candy – No se preocupe no diré nada –le sonrío al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo – que descanse – y cerró la puerta, Isaac se fue a casa a descansar después de una noche tan ajetreada, por la tarde ya casi para anochecer Richard llego a su casa lo invito a cenar, hacia mucho que no lo hacían, más bien desde su regreso a Paris todo su tiempo era para Candy –

Richard – No te quejes – le dijo entre risas, llevaba puesta una camisa azul –

Isaac – Que no me queje, tu enfermera está loca – manoteaba –

Richard – Creo que exageras – seguía burlándose –

Isaac – Me hizo caminar por la cornisa del hospital, pude morir – no le gustaba que Richard se burlara –

Richard – no creo que ella te haya puesto un bisturí en la yugular – se volvía a reír –

Isaac – Eres tan gracioso como ella – dijo mientras caminaban, Richard volteo a un restaurante y miro por la ventana, Isaac seguía hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Richard se había quedado parado mirando – que sucede – dijo cuando se acerco a ver el motivo por el cual su amigo se había detenido, puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio lo que Richard observaba – Richard por favor –

Richard – Con quien esta – se preguntaba –

Isaac – Tal vez es su cuñada – dijo burlándose ahora de él –

Richard – No digas tonterías – le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia adentro del restaurante, Isaac no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo – hola Candy – dijo cuando se acerco a la mesa –

Candy – Hola Richard – le sonrió – hola doctor – saludo a Isaac, que estaba a unos dos metros de distancia , una chica acompañaba a Candy, el quedo de tras de ella así que no pudo ver sus rostro en primera instancia, un movimiento que ella hizo llamo su atención, con su mano limpiaba su rostro, luego puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja– gustan acompañarnos a cenar –

Richard – Si a la Srita no le incomoda – dijo muy caballerosamente –

Candy - Que tonta soy – se disculpo – Richard te presento a mí amiga Ane Britter – ella se levanto y le regalo una amble sonrisa. Isaac quedo mudo cuando vio de perfil aquel dulce rostro, era la misma chica con la que había tropezado un día antes – Ane él doctor Veruck –

Ane - Mucho gusto – extendió su mano – Richard muy caballeroso beso su mano, pero cuando Isaac tomo la mano de Ane para besarla sintió un hormigueo, mientras sus ojos grises penetraban en el azul de los de ella – gustan acompañarnos – dijo con su tímida voz –

Ambos chicos se sentaron Richard junto a Candy e Isaac no tuvo más opción que sentarse junto a Ane, ella volvió a acomodar el negro mechón de su cabello en ese momento Isaac percato el olor a claveles que tanto le gustaba, sintiendo como una extraña sensación recorría su espalda, ambas parejas conversaban amigablemente, mientras el tiempo transcurría Isaac se veía atrapado por el momento vivido, jamás llego a pensar que es dulce rostro perteneciera a esa chica, mas a un que ella fuera amiga Candy, pero noto algo en los ojos de ella, estaban hinchados, y el movimiento que ella hizo con su mano no fue otro más que para secar las lagrimas que seguramente estaba derramando cuando las interrumpieron, "pero por qué lloraba" se cuestionaba Isaac mientras admiraba el hermoso rostro de Ane, que por su parte de dejaba de observar a Candy y a Richard, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan contenta, sobre todo le angustiaba la forma en la que ella rompía los limites de proximidad con ese chico, entonces recordó los momentos antes de ser interrumpidas, "Ane que es lo que pasa pregunto Candy cuando ella comenzó a llorar" "Candy rompí con Archie" le dijo desconsolada, Candy entendía el dolor de su amiga, algo grave debió de haber pasado entre ellos pensaba Candy ya que Ane no haría un viaje tan largo si hubiera sido un simple pleito, después de que Ane se tranquilizo un poco Candy le pregunto "¿Ane que es lo que está pasando?" "Candy hay algo que debes de saber" le respondió ella, "¿Qué es lo que debo saber Ane?" "Candy Ter…" en ese momento Richard las interrumpía así que Ane callo.

Isaac – Sucede algo Srita Britter – le pregunto al verla tan distante –

Ane – No solo pensaba – y siguió mirando a Candy que se veía tan feliz, entonces ella dudo en platicarte a Candy sobre la visita de Terry a Chicago, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste Candy?, se preguntaba y si era de esa manera, y si al decirle lo de Terry la confundía más acaso era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban o sería mejor decirle lo mucho que Terry sufría por haberlo abandonado de tal manera –

CONTINUARA…

Richard invita a Candy a conocer Paris pero Candy le dice que no pude dejar sola Ane así que le dice que la invite que Isaac también ira viviendo un día inolvidable en PARIS CIUDAD DEL ROMANCE

CAPITULO 134

PARIS CIUDAD DEL ROMANCE

Eran más de media noche no podía dormir, así que se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua, Ane se sentía nerviosa sin razón aparente, no sabía si había hecho bien al ir a buscar a Candy, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella pero no había podido, no dejaba de recordar el modo en que su amiga miraba a ese chico durante toda la cena, quería entender que es lo que había pasado en estos meses, entendía a su amiga, pero creía que los lazos entre Candy y Terry eran más fuertes, pero al parecer estaban por romperse, luego se volvió a acostar pero solo para pensar en Isaac, en lo atento y amble que había sido con ella, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en Archie, en como reacciono cuando le dijo que sería mejor terminar, "Lo tomo tan a la ligera" se decía para sus adentros "No te importo" y abrazó la almohada mientras comenzaba a llorar. El sol se filtraba por la cortinas del cuarto, ella seguía abrazada a la almohada comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente ya que dolían a causa del llanto, luego de bañarse y arreglarse, decidió pedir el desayuno a la habitación, estaba esperando que llegara cuando llamaron a la puerta, ella abrió pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era el desayuno lo que acababa de llegar.

Mozo – Srita Britter – le pregunto la persona que estaba detrás de un gran ramo de claveles rojos –

Ane – Si soy yo – dijo mientras recibía el ramo –

Mozo – Firme de recibido – le extendió una libreta –

Ane – Gracias, espere un momento – dejo las flores sobre la cómoda, luego firmo, finalmente saco un billete de su bolso y se lo entrego al chico junto con la libreta –

Mozo – Muchas gracias Srita – ella le sonrío, luego cerró la puerta, se puso nerviosa "y si son de Archie" se pregunto, luego se acerco dudosa a la cómoda, el ramo traía una pequeña tarjeta blanca entonces comenzó a leer, conforme siga la lectura una sonrisa se dibujo en su tierno rostro, puso las flores en un jarrón estaban muy bellas, volvía a mirar la tarjeta, enseguida tocaron su desayuno había llegado, dejo sobre el buro junto a la lámpara aquella tarjeta que tenía unas breves palabras "Por el maravilloso placer de haberla conocido, Isaac Veruck" –

Candy se apuraba a sus labores en el hospital ya que a medio día vería a Ane para pasear juntas, había venido desde tan lejos como para no pasear juntas en París, irían de compras, en eso estaba pensando cuando alguien la asusto.

Richard – Buu – dijo mientras la tocaba por la espalda –

Candy – Hay – dijo como reacción mientras Richard se comenzaba a reír – me asustaste – lo empujo –

Richard – Eres una miedosa – seguía riendo –

Candy – No le veo la gracia – frunció el seño –

Richard – Como estas Candy – dejo de burlarse no quería que ella se enojara –

Candy – Bien terminando con esto – estaba acomodando unas cajas en el estante –

Richard – Pensé que hoy era tu día libre – le cuestiono –

Candy – Si es verdad – Richard sonrío al oír esas palabras – se te ofrece algo – pregunto al verlo tan pensativo –

Richard – Candy te prometí que te llevaría de paseo – ella lo miro desconcertada – bueno quisiera invitarte a salir este día – se puso nervioso, siempre que la veía se ponía nervioso –

Candy – Gracias Richard – no sabía cómo decirle que ya tenía planes – discúlpame pero es que ya quede con Ane de que saldríamos – esperaba no lo tomara tan mal –

Richard - ¡ah! – dijo decepcionado – entonces será otro día – pues ya que, se dijo para sus adentros – Candy me voy no te entretengo más, cuando salió de ahí se quedo recargado en la puerta con el ánimo por los suelos de pronto a lo lejos escucho una voz conocida, era Isaac que iba para el consultorio, iba leyendo unos papeles así que no lo vio, otro doctor le hablo y se quedo platicando con el luego se fueron por el otro pasillo, entonces Richard volvía a sonreír – Candy – se introdujo nuevamente en el consultorio –

Candy – Pensé que te había ido – dijo al verlo nuevamente –

Richard – Sabes por qué no salimos los cuatro – le sugirió –

Candy - ¿Los cuatro? – le cuestiono confundida –

Richard – Tu, Ane, Isaac y yo – esperaba ella aceptara – creo que a tu amiga le simpatizo Isaac – quería convencerla de alguna manera –

Candy – Richard es que yo… - él la interrumpió –

Richard – Por favor Candy – le suplicaba – nos divertiremos – le sonrío para convencerla –

Candy – Esta bien – por alguna razón pensó que sería divertido – aunque no me agrada mucho salir con tu amigo – le rezongo –

Richard – Pasare por ti – se notaba feliz –

Candy – Sera mejor que nos recojan en el hotel donde esta mi amiga, es que le dijo que le vería ahí –

Richard – Como gustes Candy – sus ojos azules resplandecían de gozo – bueno ahora si te dejo trabajar – salió del lugar ahora con la preocupación de que tenía que convencer a Isaac de acompañarlos si no se vería en problemas, camino por el pasillo al dar vuelta vio que Isaac seguía platicando con el doctor, este lo miro y con un ademan le indico que lo esperara un momento, cuando termino se despidió del otro médico y se acerco a él –

Isaac – Que estás haciendo aquí – Richard lo miro mientras levantaba una ceja – creo que esa no era la pregunta, me imagino que haces aquí, ya la viste no – le pregunto –

Richard – Si, que tienes que hacer esta tarde – le cuestiono –

Isaac – Nada estoy por irme quiero descansar un poco he tenido días muy agitados, tu deberías hacerlo mismo – le sugirió – sabes Richard no puedo creer que estemos por terminar la escuela, me imagino que iras con ella al baile – se refería a Candy -

Richard – Todavía no se lo pido – Isaac torció el gesto – Isaac quiero pedirte algo – le dijo desesperado –

Isaac – Gracias pero creo que no nos veríamos bien llegando juntos al baile – se río –

Richard – Muy gracioso – puso los ojos en blanco – es otra cosa – Isaac se quedo esperando que hablara su amigo – ven te invito a desayunar – y ambos se fueron platicando mientras Richard esperaba que su amigo aceptará acompañarlo –

Ane aguardaba a las afueras del hotel en espera de Candy, se había retrasado un poco pero la entendía, "hoy te diré lo de Terry Candy" se decía para sí, en eso pensaba cuando vio que un auto se estacionaba, de el bajo Candy que tenía puesto un vestido color blanco con detalles en rojo, su peinado era diferente, sujetaba sus risos en un coleta con un listón rojo, Ane admiro lo bella que se veía su amiga, siempre sonriente, coqueta por naturaleza se entristeció cuando pensó que todo eso le gustaba a Archie, no una chica aburrida, simple, tímida y cobarde como ella.

Candy – Hola Ane – dijo al llegar a ella – sucede algo – de inmediato noto la tristeza de su amiga –

Ane – No Candy – pero sabía que a ella no la engañaba así que evito mirarla -

Candy – No sabes mentir Ane – Candy busco los ojos de Ane – te conozco lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que sigues triste –

Ane – Lo siento Candy – se disculpo –

Candy – Te entiendo Ane – su voz sonó nostálgica –

Ane – No vamos – le sugirió, pero noto que Candy se puso nerviosa, como si quisiese decirle algo – que pasa Candy – le pregunto –

Candy – Ane bueno es que… - titubeo – yo te quería decir… - se quedo callada – Ane la miro confundida – lo que sucede es que Richard me invito a salir –

Ane – Así que no pasearemos juntas – dijo tristemente –

Candy – Si – le afirmo – pero no iremos solas – esperaba Ane no se molestara –

Ane – Como dices – si imagino que Richard las acompañaría – Candy no quiero hacer mal tercio –

Candy –Ane es que también su amigo Isaac vendrá – Candy pensó que eso le molestaría a Ane, pero la reacción de ella fue muy diferente ya que al oír el nombre de Isaac sonrío –

Ane – Cita de cuatro – miro con complicidad a Candy –

Candy – No te molesta – le cuestiono al verla sonriente, Ane movió la cabeza en señal de negativa mientras se ruborizaba, ambas se quedaron paradas ahí platicando mientras esperaban a los dos jóvenes que iban en el auto de Isaac discutiendo –

Richard – Ya deja de quejarte – llevaba una mano recargada en la ventanilla –

Isaac – Es que no sé cómo me deje convencer – se reprochaba a sí mismo – yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, solo te dejo y me iré a mi casa – le dijo mientras Richard ahora era el que se quejaba –

Richard – No puedes hacerme esto, le prometí a Candy que tú acompañarías a su amiga – le explicaba –

Isaac – No deberías hacer promesas por los demás – Richard lo miraba sabía que a pesar de quejarse estaba ansioso de ir, recordó entonces cuando lo invito a desayunar en la mañana, la cara que puso cuando le dijo que si podía acompañarlos, no quería pero cuando supo que la Srita Britter estaba involucrada intentando fingir que no le importaba acepto supuestamente por él que era su amigo, pero Richard sabía que Isaac no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de volver a ver a la chica – llegamos espero que te pases un día maravilloso –

Richard – No pensaras dejar plantada a la Srita Britter, mira ya nos esperan – entonces Isaac volteo a ver a la chicas que aguardaban, miro a Candy se veía linda en con ese vestido pero cuando miro a Ane el gris de sus ojos fue atrapado, ella traía puesto un vestido color azul, que combinaba con sus ojos, era discreto, un listón azul resaltaba de entre su negra y sedosa cabellera, mientras veía como el sutil rostro de ella dibujaba una suave sonrisa – entonces vendrás – ya lo hacia un hecho –

Isaac – Solo por qué eres mi amigo – le remarco –

Richard – Si claro – se burlo –

Isaac – Puedes manejar tu – le pidió, Richard se sorprendió de que Isaac se lo pidiera ya que era muy receloso con sus cosas más con su auto –

Richard – claro – dijo sin dudarlo y salieron del auto para dirigirse a donde los esperaban las chicas– hola Candy – ella volteo de inmediato –

Candy – Hola Richard pensé que no vendrían – sonó como a reclamo – hola doctor – se dirigió a Isaac –

Isaac – Hola Srita Andley – la miro de reojo – Buenas tardes Srita Britter – se dirigió más amable con Ane que le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Richard y Candy los miraban desconcertados –

Ane – Nos vamos – sugirió, Richard le dio el brazo a Candy mientras que Isaac hacia lo mismo con Ane, quien se ruborizo cuando tomo el brazo del chico, muy caballerosos los dos les abrieron la puerta del auto Richard a Candy e Isaac hizo lo mismo con Ane, para luego sentarse junto a ella –

Candy – Adonde iremos – pregunto ansiosa –

Richard – Les mostraremos el palacio y jardín de Luxemburgo – le explico –

Candy – Pues vayamos – se veía contenta, Richard y Candy no dejaban de platicar mientras que Isaac en breves momentos intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con Ane, aunque Isaac no se explicaba por qué se sentía tan nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella, solo una vez había tenido esa extraña sensación, pero hacia tanto que dejo de sentirla, después de un rato llegaron al jardín, había mucha gente, cuando salieron del auto Candy se quedo maravillada, ella se sentía muy contenta tanto que tomo de la mano a Richard y corrió para mirar el palacio, hecho que Ane no paso desapercibido –

Isaac – Parece una niña – dijo entre dientes parecía molesto –

Ane – Ella es así – Isaac se sorprendió de que lo hubiera escuchado – desde que éramos niñas Candy siempre fue muy alegre – Isaac le dio el brazo, ella lo sujeto mientras caminaban lentamente hasta el palacio –

Isaac – Así que ustedes se conocen desde niñas – le pregunto sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella – Me pregunto cómo es que una chica de tan buena familia termino como enfermera –

Ane – Nos podemos sentar – le señalo una banca que estaba cerca –

Isaac – Como guste Srita Britter – el obedeció de inmediato –

Ane – Llámeme Ane – dijo cuando se sentaron, Isaac la miro tiernamente –

Isaac – Puedes decirme Isaac – habían roto las formalidades – y a que se debe que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo - pregunto curioso –

Ane - Tenía ganas de ver a Candy – le explico, aunque él se quedo sorprendido de saber que ella hiciera un viaje tan largo solo para ver a Candy – es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que era niña – la miraba a lo lejos – siempre estuvo cuando más la necesitaba – los ojos de Ane parecían cristalizados, suspiro antes de que las lagrimas salieran de ellos –

Isaac – Sucede algo Ane – le pregunto –

Ane – No, sabes te quería dar las gracias – él la miro curioso – por las flores están hermosas – se sonrojo –

Isaac – No tan bellas como tú – el sonrojo de Ane se volvió más intenso mientras Isaac no entendía por qué había dicho eso – quieres caminar – le propuso y ella le dijo que si con un movimiento afirmativo, luego se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a pasear, mientras Candy y Richard hacían lo mismo, pero de un modo más alegre e informal – no entiendo cómo es que siendo tan distintas son amigas – pregunto curioso –

Ane – Sera por que nos criamos juntas – le explico mientras Isaac enarcaba una ceja interrogante – acaso no lo sabes – le dijo al ver la expresión de él – Candy es hija adoptiva de los Andley – Isaac se quedo quieto cuando escucho eso –

Isaac – Quieres decir que es adoptada – Ane movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – pero entonces como es que la conociste – seguía preguntando –

Ane – A ambas nos abandonaron cuando éramos solo bebes – agacho la mirada – después fuimos adoptadas – Isaac estaba boquiabierto ante lo que dijo Ane –

Isaac – Je ne peux pas le croire(no puedo creerlo) – dijo en francés pero lo que no sabía es que Ane también lo hablaba –

Ane – Trop mauvais, il est orphelin (tan malo es ser adoptadas) – Isaac se disculpo al darse cuenta de que Ane entendió lo que dijo –

Isaac – Discúlpame Ane no fue mi intención – repentinamente llegaron hasta ellos Candy y Richard que estaban agitados, por haber corrido ambas parejas siguieron su camino por aquello hermosos jardines mientras Isaac seguía confundido, Richard nunca le dijo que Candy era adoptada, siempre pensó que solo era una chica caprichosa jugando a la enfermera pero entre más sabia de ella, mas curiosidad sentía – donde aprendiste hablar francés – le pregunto mientras miraba el lago que estaba junto al palacio –

Ane – Tenia un maestro en casa y cuando estuve en el colegio Real San Pablo nos daban clases – Isaac torció el gesto como si ese comentario le hubiera molestado –

Isaac – Estudiaste en el San Pablo en Londres – dijo despectivamente – es el peor colegio que puede haber – Ane se quedo muda cuando escucho el comentario de Isaac, intentando comprender por qué se había molestado de esa manera –

Richard – Les parece bien que vayamos a otro lado – les sugirió –

Isaac – A donde te gustaría ir Ane – ella se encogió de hombros –

Richard – Vayamos a Montparnasse – sugirió –

Isaac – Te gusta el arte, ahí se congregan grandes intelectuales y artistas – le explico y ella sonrío, entonces Isaac supo sin preguntar que a ella le gustaba el arte un gusto sabia compartirían mientras Candy ponía los ojos en blanco, las artes no eran algo que le gustara mucho pero con tal de complacer a Ane que había hecho un largo viaje no muy convencida fueron, pero cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que era un lugar muy hermoso se encontraba junto a rio Sena, Isaac no se separaba de Ane, lo mismo sucedía con Richard que no dejaba a Candy, luego de ver unos cuantas pinturas, oír a algunos cuantos poetas decidieron comer, en un lugar donde el paisaje era maravilloso, el rio, la música, la gente alegre y los rostros dulces de esas dos chicas. Mientras platicaban, alguien pasaba por ahí, se percato de lo sucedido en el restaurante, sus ojos pardos se llenaron de recelo y resentimiento, no solo Richard se veía envuelto, si no también Isaac y eso Nicole no se lo perdonaría. La Torre Eiffel, Los Campos Elíseos, La Catedral de Notra Dame y la Basílica de Sacré Coeur, fueron algunos de los lugares que visitaron sin darse cuenta que el sol de aquel día daba paso a la estrellada noche –

Ane – Gracias fue un día maravilloso – se notaba cansada –

Candy – Creo que será mejor que te lleve al hotel – Richard la interrumpió –

Richard - Nosotros las llevaremos – no dejaría que se fueran solas además necesitaba hablar con Candy a solas –

Isaac – Por qué no llevas a Candy al hospital y yo llevo a Ane a su hotel – sugirió caballerosamente mientras Ane miraba a Candy en complicidad –

Candy – Tu qué dices Ane – creía que Ane se negaría pero lo que dijo le sorprendió –

Ane – Por mí no hay problema – miro a Isaac tiernamente y este se volvía a estremecer ante aquella mirada –

Richard – Srita Britter que pase buena noche – se despido –

Candy – Te veré mañana Ane – le dijo al despedirse – hasta mañana doctor – se dirigió a Isaac quien la sorprendió con lo que dijo –

Isaac – Hasta mañana – le sonrío – llámame Isaac – Candy miro a Richard confundida –

Candy – No vemos en el hospital Isaac – y le sonrío y él respondió de la misma manera, pero una suave risita capto la atención de ellos – Sucede algo Ane – dijo cuando la escucho reírse –

Ane – No, solo que ambos hacen el mismo gesto al reírse, no es curioso – entonces Isaac la mirada de Isaac se cruzo con la de Candy –

Luego de que Ane e Isaac abordaron el auto Richard decidió parar un carruaje, ya que un coche no era tan romántico para pasear, ella se notaba cansada pero feliz de haber pasado un día tan maravilloso, entonces Richard recordó la noche en que la vio en el barco, los días subsecuentes, la gran tristeza que reflejaba ahora parecía desvanecerse casi por completo entonces supo que pronto llegaría el momento de decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado, casi no hablaron durante el camino, solo el sonar de su respiración era lo que se escuchaba, mientras los nervios de el crecían cada que sentía la mirada de ella, cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital pasaban de las diez de la noche caminaron hasta la reja que era la entrada del personal.

Candy – Gracias Richard por un día maravilloso - se quedo parada al llegar a la puerta –

Richard – Gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación - quedo de frente de a ella –

Candy – Que pases buenas noches – se despido –

Richard – Candy – la detuvo – hay algo que quiero decirte – ella lo miro extrañada y asustada por lo que es estaba por decir – creo que ya sabes que pronto será el baile de graduación – ella reacciono cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, había dejado de respirar – quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo – por fin le dijo –

Candy – Richard – titubeo – si te acompañare – no lo pensó, mientras el rostro de él dibujaba una sonrisa –

Richard – Gracias Candy – su corazón no dejaba de palpitar –

Candy – Hasta mañana – se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta él la detuvo de la mano –

Richard – Candy – se acerco a ella dejando el mínimo de distancia entre ellos – quisiera pedirte algo – su respiración era agitada –

Candy – Que – apenas se escucho lo que dijo, estaba nerviosa de tener el rostro de él tan próximo al de ella –

Richard – Puedo darte un beso –casi sonó como un ruego, mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella que dijo en voz baja "si", entonces el chico acerco su rostro al de ella, quien cerró los ojos, pero Richard la sorprendió aun mas cuando sintió como los cálidos y suaves labios de él besaban su mejilla – gracias Candy – le dijo cerca del oído y luego la soltó – que descanses – dijo mientras su otra mano soltaba la de ella, que estaba muda ante lo sucedido –

Candy – Adiós – dijo mientras él se marchaba y se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche –

Por su parte Isaac llegaba a su casa después de haber dejado a Ane en su hotel, no podía echarle encara nada a Richard puesto que había pasado un día maravilloso, mas por el hecho de tener la compañía de Ane, no dejaba de pensar en lo dulce, terna y hermosa que era, hundido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que alguien ya lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa.

Nicole – Pensé que descansarías – le reclamo – al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando rechazaste mi invitación – Isaac no supo que responder –

Isaac – Tuve que atender otros asuntos – dijo intentando evadirla –

Nicole – Eres un traidor – le dijo con desprecio –

Isaac – No estoy de humor para discutir contigo – saco las llaves de su bolso – que hace a fuera de mi casa a esta hora – le cuestiono molesto –

Nicole – Tu madre me dijo que te esperara aquí – estaba muy molesta –

Isaac – Deberías irte a tu casa no son horas para que una Srita ande sola en la noche si quieres te llevo – dijo pero como respuesta ella lo abofeteo –

Nicole – Te vi con ella, estabas con la enfermera y con otra chica, me traicionaste Isaac, pensé que éramos amigos – comenzaba a llorar –

Isaac – Nicole lo siento – no soportaba verla llorar –

Nicole – No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar – dijo entre llanto y corrió Isaac quiso alcanzarla pero no pudo un coche ya la esperaba. Isaac se sintió culpable, Nicole lograba su cometido el cargo de conciencia que embargo a Isaac fue inminente y entro a su casa sintiéndose el peor amigo que había –

La mañana siguiente Isaac se fue al hospital tenía trabajo pero no pudo dormir por el hecho de que Nicole llorará por su culpa, no se perdonaba su dolor, intentaba olvidar el día que paso junto a Ane pero no podía, un sentimiento de bienestar se apoderaba de él cada que recordaba el bello rostro de la chica, solo así podía olvidar lo sucedido con Nicole, caminaba rumbo a su consultorio, seguramente Candy ya lo esperaba se había dado cuenta de que ella era una buena persona, pero acaso tendría que cambar de aptitud con ella nuevamente para complacer a Nicole, pensaba mientras camina como perdido mientras Candy también se dirigía al consultorio cuando se encontró con Eugénie.

Candy – Buenos días Eugénie – le dijo alegremente –

Eugénie – Hola Candy, te estaba buscando acaba de llegar este telegrama para ti – le entrego una hoja doblada en dos –

Candy – Gracias Eugénie – le dijo, luego abrió la puerta del consultorio estaba a punto de desdoblar la hoja cuando miro quien la esperaba – Ane que haces aquí – le pregunto curiosa –

Ane – Candy necesito hablar contigo – le dijo cabizbaja –

Candy – Podemos hablar después – no quería que el doctor Veruck le llamara la atención –

Ane – Si no lo hago ahora tal vez ya no tenga el valor después – intento mirarla pero no pudo –

Candy – Ane está por llegar… - pero Ane la interrumpió –

Ane – Candy ¿cómo lo lograste? – le pregunto, Candy no entendía la pregunta –

Candy – Lograr qué – Ane estaba muy rara –

Ane – Sabes por qué termine con Archie – le dijo, mientras Candy intentaba comprender lo que ella decía – por qué me di cuenta que él no me ama – dijo tristemente mientras Candy no sabía que responder – aunque me duela aceptarlo se que él no es para mí – su voz comenzaba quebrarse – Ayer que te vi me di cuenta de que eres feliz, pues hace mucho tiempo no sonreías de esa manera, toda la noche estuve pensando en si sería bueno decírtelo – parecía hablar consigo misma, mientras Candy se sentía más confundida que al principio, que tenía que ver Archie en todo esto –

Candy – Ane no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto – dijo pero lo que contesto Ane la dejo pasmada –

Ane – Él te está buscando – lo soltó de golpe y Candy supo inmediatamente de quien hablaba su amiga así que palideció – fue a chicago a casa de los Andley para preguntar por ti, yo estaba con  
Archie, así que comenzaron a discutir y él – se refería a Archie – no le dijo nada, solo que se alejara de ti ya que siempre que él aparece en tu vida todo lo echaba a perder, ese día discutí con Archie por lo mismo, luego fui a casa y él estaba ahí esperando por mí, Candy estuve a punto de decirle dónde estabas para que así Archie deje de pensar en ti – Candy estaba boquiabierta ante todo lo que le conto Ane – pero no pude, no pude traicionar tu confianza, pero me sentí tan mal al verlo tan triste, como nunca pensé que lo vería, me conto como pasaron las cosas en Nueva York, te fuiste así , sin un adiós y eso lo está matando, el lloraba desesperadamente por ti – no se dio cuenta en que comento comenzó a llorar - ¿Candy acaso ya no lo amas? – pregunto entre el llanto – ¿Cómo lograste olvidarlo? Por qué yo quiero olvidar también a Archie – pero Candy no respondió puesto que estaba llorando, esto pocos meses en París parecían haber dejado atrás el amor que sentía por Terry, pero cuando Ane lo volvió a mencionar las heridas en su corazón comenzaron a sangrar en el alma, Richard había conseguido que el dolor se apaciguara casi al grado de ya no sentirlo pero supo que solo era temporal por que a pesar de todo no lograba arrancarlo de su mente, mientras ambas chicas lloraban casi en silencio unos ojos grises observaban todo a detalle, Isaac había escuchado todo lo que Ane dijo ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta "¿Quién es Archie?", "¿Quién está buscando a Candy?", se cuestionaba curioso intentando comprender un poco lo que estaba pasando – Perdóname Candy – apenas se alcanzo a escuchar –

Candy – Ane yo no sé qué decir – se limpiaba las lagrimas al igual que Ane – te parece bien que hablemos después – se oía melancólica, en ese momento entro Isaac disimulando que no sabía que Ane estaba ahí –

Isaac – Buenos días – dijo cuando entro, puso cara de sorpresa al ver a Ane – no sabía que estabas enferma Ane –

Ane – Ya me iba – camino hasta la puerta – te veo luego Candy, hasta luego Isaac – dijo al pasar junto a Isaac, sus ojos azules atraparon los de él que nuevamente sentía un escalofrío es su espalda, luego abandono el consultorio dejando solos a Isaac y Candy –

Isaac – Algún paciente – se sentó frente al escritorio, Candy no respondió – se siente bien – cuestiono a la chica –

Candy – Si, disculpe – tenia la hoja todavía en sus manos –

Isaac – Carta de su familia – dijo curioso al ver el papel que sostenía –

Candy - ¡Eh! – Reacciono – no lo he leído aun, entonces desdoblo la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer, conforme leía en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que borraba la tristeza reflejada momentos atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras abrazaba el papel, Isaac la veía admirado nuevamente de lo rápido que cambiaba su semblante, ella lo miro con los ojos llenos lagrimas mientras se reía por lo la noticia –

Isaac – Sucede algo Srita Andley – pregunto curioso –

Candy – Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo – limpiaba sus ojos – Isaac crees que mepuedan conceder un permiso, necesito viajar a Londres – le preguntaba a Isaac mientras mostraba el papel que había recibió, entonces el comprendió la alegría de la joven, que minutos antes lloraba con gran sentimiento, pero ¿Por quién lloraba?, se seguía preguntado curioso acaso su amigo Richard solo había sido una puerta de escape para superar una pena de amor de un amor que dejo en los Estados Unidos –

CONTINUARA…

Candy viaja a Londres para conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia, mientras Richard está desesperado de que ella llegue para que lo acompañe a su baile de graduación ya que necesita darle un regalo que hizo para Candy y recibirá el BESO DE UN ANGEL

CAPITULO 135

EL BESO DE UN ANGEL

En la estación del tren Saint Lazare se sentía algo de frío, era de mañana, Richard había acompañado a Candy a tomar el tren ya que ella se iría a Londres, Isaac se encontraba con ellos en la estación puesto que también Ane partía pero ella ya no regresaría a París ya que de ahí tomaría un barco que la regresaba a los Estados Unidos, Isaac sentía una ligera tristeza ya que durante el poco tiempo logro encariñarse con Ane, su dulzura, ternura y hasta su timidez lograron capturarlo, mientras esperaban a que los llamaran Richard platicaba con Candy, estaba nervioso ya que pensaba que ella no regresaría a tiempo para su graduación.

Richard – Estas segura – le preguntaba nervioso –

Candy – Si no te preocupes – decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolso –

Richard – Yo puedo acompañarte – le propuso –

Candy – No gracias, solo debes preocuparte por tu graduación – saco un pequeño estuche y un espejo –

Richard –No quiero parecer egoísta Candy pero me preocupa que no llegues para ese día – dijo con gran preocupación –

Candy – Te prometí que iríamos juntos no – le recordó entonces ella abrió el pequeño estuche, una cera rosácea tomo un poco con una esponja e impregno sus labios de ella, gesto que lo hizo estremecer – sucede algo Richard – pregunto al ver como la miraba, el movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, Isaac y Ane estaban cerca de donde ellos también platicaban –

Isaac – Me dio gusto conocerte – se notaba algo nostálgico –

Ane – A mi también – decía mientras miraba al piso –

Isaac – Espero no sea la última vez que nos vistes – ella se sonrojo –

Ane – Tal vez algún día tu visites mi país – saco una hoja de papel de su bolso – esta es mi dirección por si algún día quieres escribirme – le extendió el papel, cuando Isaac lo tomo sus dedos chocaron, luego sus miradas se cruzaron tiernamente –

Isaac – Gracia Ane – metió su mano en el bolso de su saco – te un presente para ti – dijo y saco una caja de color rojo y se la extendió a ella –

Ane – Isaac no deberías molestarte – él se encogió de hombros mientras Ane la abría, luego la miro esperando la reacción de ella que de inmediato se quedo boquiabierta ante tal regalo –

Isaac – Te gusta – pregunto curioso –

Ane – Es bellísimo, pero no puedo aceptarlo – bajo la mirada –

Isaac - ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió con la respuesta de ella –

Ane – Apenas nos conocemos Isaac – él se mordió el labio – no debo –

Isaac – Es un recuerdo de que en Francia hiciste un buen amigo – le explico y ella sonrió tiernamente –

Ane – Gracias, me ayudas – lo saco de la caja, luego se lo dio y él muy amablemente le coloco el collar en el cuello – es precioso – dijo mientras acariciaba el dije que tenía el collar, un dije en forma de clavel era de rubís con esmeraldas un regalo evidentemente muy costoso –

Candy – Ane es hora de irnos – ella reacciono –

Ane –Si Candy, Isaac espero que no sea la ultimas que nos veamos – el sintió como si su corazón se hiciera pequeño cuando Ane se despido – gracias por tu compañía – luego le dio un tierno abrazo al chico que se quedo sorprendido del gesto de ella, Candy y Richard también los miraban era evidente que ambos se gustaban –

Richard – Se me harán eternos estos días – se dirigió a la rubia – te extrañare –

Candy – Que cosas dices Richard – se rió, aun que sintió que ella también lo extrañaría – te prometo que llegaré a tu graduación – le dio un abrazo y se despidió de él, abordaron el tren y partieron hacia Londres –

Isaac – Ella volverá para la graduación – le dijo al mirar tan pensativo a Richard –

Richard – Isaac necesitare de tu ayuda – él lo miro desconcertado, ayuda para que se pregunto – tengo que planear bien las cosas para esa noche y necesito de ti –

Isaac – A qué te refieres con eso – no dudo en preguntar –

Richard – La noche de graduación le diré a Candy lo que siento – Isaac se quedo boquiabierto con lo que le dijo su amigo –

Isaac – Estas loco tú no puedes... – no supo que decir, en ese momento pensó en Nicole y en lo que ella sufriría –

Richard – Se en quien piensas pero no puedes evitarlo – le dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de Isaac –

Isaac – Richard deberías pensarlo bien – recordó el día en que escucho hablar a las chicas, y si Candy ya tenía un amor, y si rechazaba a Richard, no quería ver a su amigo con el corazón destrozado - espero no cometas un error – solo atino a decir eso –

Richard – Quita esa cara Isaac, parece como si te hubiera dicho que me le declararía a tu hermana – Isaac lo miro fríamente – lo siento no quise decir… - se disculpo ante su comentario –

Isaac – Vamos a casa quiero que me digas lo que tienes planeado para esa noche – le dijo serenamente, dejaron la estación del tren Richard planeaba algo para declararle su amor a Candy mientras Isaac estaba preocupado por la reacción de Nicole, aun que no podía dejar de estremecerse ante el recuerdo de aquel breve y tierno abrazo que Ane Britter le había dado un nuevo sentimiento embargaba el corazón de Isaac un sentimiento más fuerte que el que sentía por Nicole, mientras en el tren las dos chicas platicaban en el camarote que Ane había reservado seria un viaje corto pero aun así quería estar cómoda –

Candy – Estoy muy emocionada Ane – dijo mientras se tiro en la cama –

Ane – Si yo también Candy me pregunto a quien se parecerá – sonrío, Candy volteo a mirar a su amiga un objeto brillante capto su atención –

Candy – Ane que cosa traes en el cuello – dijo asustada, Ane grito y se sacudió el cuello – jajaja – se rió ante la reacción de Ane – me refiero a tu collar – Ane tomo el dije entre sus manos –

Ane – Me lo dio Isaac es precioso no lo crees – se ruborizo – sabes una cosa Candy Isaac es muy caballeroso – le dijo tímidamente –

Candy – Te gusta el Doctor Veruck – dijo en modo afirmativo, Ane se llevo las manos a la cara – no debes apenarte Ane haces bien en conocer a otras personas –

Ane – A ti también te gusta el Abogado Brower – le replico mientras ahora era Candy la sonrojada – jajaja – se rio de modo más discreto que su amiga, que de inmediato frunció la nariz – Candy tu le gustas a ese chico – ahora hablaba más seria –

Candy – Ane no quiero hablar de eso – evito mirarla, no quería abordar el tema del amor y de los chicos ya que sabía que Ane quería llegar a una sola persona "Terry" pero lo que Ane le dijo la desconcertó aun más –

Ane – Candy se que Richard se parece mucho a Anthony – Candy la miro confundida –

Candy – No sé a qué te refieres – contesto dudosa ya que ella pensó que le hablaría de Terry –

Ane – Richard no es Anthony – dijo en voz baja mientras esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Candy – Sabes Candy – dijo para cambiar la conversación ya que su amiga se había quedado muda por lo que dijo – el me mando flores todos los días –

Candy – ¿Quién? – dijo cuando reacciono –

Ane – Isaac, durante toda mi estadía en París el me mando flores al hotel todos los días –acaricio el dije nuevamente – claveles rojos – le dijo –

Candy – No sabía que te gustaran los…- se quedo muda por unos instantes – claveles rojos dijiste – Ane asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, Candy intento fingir una sonrisa luego se volteo de lado sobre la cama e hizo como si durmiera, pero en lugar de eso se mordía los labios de coraje, "claveles rojos" es un imbécil pensaba, pero esto no se quedara así Isaac, Candy entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar las palabras de Richard aquel día "le mando flores a la chica que me gusta " ", ahora sabía quién le había mandado los claveles rojos cuando recién llego pero lo que más resonó en su cabeza fueron las palabras de él "la chica que me gusta" entonces soy yo quien le gusta a Richard se dijo, luego se quedo dormida, a lo lejos se escucho como alguien la llamaba con desesperación y angustia, la silueta de un joven de cabello largo caminaba hacia ella, quería moverse pero no podía se había quedado estática en aquel lugar tan oscuro, miro hacia su derecha otra silueta se acercaba a ella, era otro joven que también la llamaba, al acercarse ambos ella pudo apreciar los hermosos rostros de aquellos chicos Terry y Richard ambos extendieron su mano, pero ella no supo qué hacer Terry o Richard, dolor o tranquilidad, tenía que decidir por una opción, antes de que callera en el frio fondo del abismo en el que estaba –

El olor a sal se sentía al respirar el aire, el ferri estaba por llegar al puerto Candy y Ane estaban ansiosas, ambos no dejaban de sonreír, cuando por fin tocaron tierra un auto ya las esperaba, el equipaje llegaría después al hotel donde se hospedarían, Candy tomo la mano de Ane, al parecer tenía prisa de llegar, abordaron el auto e inmediatamente arranco, unos cuantos paquetes con moños en color rosa son las únicas cosas que llevaban, minutos más tarde por fin llegaron a la casa de la familia O´Brien, Candy toco la puerta, un rostro ya conocido las recibió.

Abuela Martha – Candy que gusto verte pequeña – la recibió con un gran abrazo –

Candy – Es un gusto Abuela Martha – le regalo una gran sonrisa –

Abuela Martha – Ane me alegra que también vinieras – tomo las manos de Ane – pasen chicas Paty las espera – Ane y Candy se miraron nerviosas, la abuela Martha las guio por aquella casa, subieron unas escaleras para así llegar al cuarto donde Paty se encontraba – Paty tienes visitas – dijo mientras tocaba –

Paty – Hazlas pasar abuela – se oía feliz, la abuela abrió la puerta, Paty estaba recostada en su cama, su espalda estaba recargada en un par de almohadas – Candy, Ane que alegría verlas – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Candy corrió para abrazar a su amiga, mientras que Ane fue más discreta en su saludo –

Candy – Paty que alegría le has dado a la familia Andley – seguía abrazada de su amiga –

Ane – Candy no vayas a lastimar a Paty – le recordó el estado de su amiga –

Candy – Lo siento – dijo mientras soltaba a su amiga y se levantaba de la cama –

Ane – Te ves hermosa Paty – estaba muy emocionada – mira trajimos estos presentes – puso los paquetes sobre una silla –

Paty – Gracias chicas – Candy buscaba ansiosa con la mirada – quieres conocerla – le dijo al ver la impaciencia de su amiga –

Candy – Si Paty me muero de ganas de ver a tu hija –sus ojos verdes estaban iluminados –

Paty – Abuela, puedes ver si ya terminaron de bañarla – la abuela asintió con la cabeza, luego se retiro – no me dejan hacer nada, dicen que tengo que esperar cuarenta días – le explico –

Ane – Hacen bien en cuidarte – se sentó en el sillón –

Candy – Por favor Ane, tener un hijo no es un impedimento para que hagas tu vida – Ane la miro sorprendida – en otros países hay mujeres que después de dar a luz al día siguiente se levantan para trabajar – Paty y Ane la miraron asustadas –

Abuela Martha – Aquí está la pequeña – en brazos llevaba a la bebe, luego se la entrego a su madre que extendió los brazos llena de alegría –

Paty – Candy, Ane les presento a la pequeña Stephania – ambas se acercaron ansiosas por conocer a la hija de Paty y Stear, Paty miraba embelesada a la niña, era idéntica a su padre –

Candy – Se parece mucho a Stear – dijo emocionada – puedo abrazarla – Paty se la entrego a Candy y la niña se porto tan tranquila en brazos de ella – es hermosa – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – le parecía increíble que aquella chica a la que conoció en el colegio hace algunos años ahora fuera la madre de esa niña – tu padre estaría feliz – le dio un beso y la niña le sonrió –

Ane – Deja que la cargue – Candy se la dio con mucho cuidado, ambas tenían experiencia con los niños, ya que en el hogar cuidaron muchos bebes – hola preciosa – dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en su mente remonto los sucesos vividos con Archie cuando platicaron sobre los hijos "Ane yo creo que después de casarnos deberíamos esperar a tener hijos" "Archie acaso no te gustaría formar una familia conmigo" "Claro que sí pero entiende que somos muy jóvenes no sabemos qué puede pasar en un futuro" , habían sido las palabras del hombre que pensó algún día llegaría a ser su compañero de vida, luego sus recuerdos se remontaron unos días atrás cuando una tarde Isaac llego al hotel para invitarla a comer, caminaron juntos, a las orillas de río Sena, una pareja de esposos llevaban en brazos a su pequeño hijo, Ane los miro melancólica, " Te gustan los niños Ane" pregunto al ver la forma en la que ella miraba al niño, "Si mucho", "A mí también el día que me case me gustaría que mi esposa me diera hijos prontamente", ella lo miro enternecía, que diferentes eran él y Archie –

Candy – Ane estas bien – ella reacciono – te ves pálida –

Ane – Si Candy estoy bien, felicidades Paty es una niña preciosa – se la entrego a su madre, luego la niña comenzó a llorar, al parecer tenía hambre –

Paty – Creo que tiene hambre – Paty alimento a la bebe, la veía con tanto amor, amor de madre, Stear estaría orgulloso de ver a Paty de esta manera, pensaba Candy, luego por su mente paso una ilusión se miraba así con un hijo en brazos, mientras el hombre que amaba estaba a su lado, su rostro y el de Terry se encontraban para sonreírse llenos de dicha y alegría, por la mente de Ane pasaba lo mismo se imaginaba con un bebe en brazos, mientras Archie sonreía, eran sueños simplemente sueños que al parecer jamás se cumplirían -

Isaac se encontraba solo en habitación la gran noche del baile de graduación había llagado, por la mañana habían acudido a la ceremonia de clausura, su madre lo acompaño, tenía la intención de presentarle a Candy pero ella no llego, Richard estaba preocupado, aunque el Sr Brower asistió para acompañarlo, se noto intranquilo, nervioso, esperaba que por la puerta de aquel lugar entrara ella, pero nada, al parecer todo lo planeado por su amigo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, se estaba secando el cabello, acababa de ducharse, se arreglaría para ir a la fiesta, traía puesto un pantalón y su dorso estaba desnudo, se miro en el espejo, se acerco a el, aprecio lo bien formado que estaba, sus brazos, su abdomen estaba marcado, había cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo, el haber dejado aquel colegio le hizo bien, sobre todo el librarse de ese chico que siempre lo molestaba y por el cual tuvo que abandonar aquella escuela, a pesar de ser tres años mayor que él, el que fuera más bajo de estatura le causo muchos conflictos ya que ese mocoso(menor que Isaac) siempre se burlada de él por tener su cara llena de pecas, Isaac se llevo su mano hacia el rostro, acaricio sus pómulos suavemente, sintió como si alguien hubiera golpeado su estomago, durante su adolescencia el también había tenido esas manchas en su rostro pero con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo, "y si fuera cierto" se cuestiono.

Isaac – Es una tontería – dijo mientras aventaba la toalla a la cama, no se percato de que su madre había entrado –

Laureen – ¿Qué es una tontería? – pregunto curiosa cuando escucho a su hijo –

Isaac – Nada mamá – se sobresalto al ver a su madre, le llevaba el smoking que usaría esa noche – de verdad no quieres venir – le dijo mientras se ponía una bata –

Laureen – No hijo estoy cansada, tu diviértete – le sugirió amorosamente –

Isaac - ¿Cómo me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí? – sé sentó en el borde de la cama – su mamá lo hizo lo mismo –

Laureen – Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti - puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo –

Isaac - Mi hermana bailaría conmigo – cerro los ojos para imaginarse aquella escena, bailaba con una linda chica, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, abrió los ojos de golpe el rostro de Candy se hacía nuevamente presente en los pensamientos de él –

Laureen – No dejarían de pelear – le dijo entre una suave risa –

Isaac – Por qué dices eso mamá – pregunto curioso –

Laureen – Por que los hermanos siempre se pelean – le explico mientras acariciaba el rizo negro que caía en la frente del chico –

Isaac – Y según tu cual sería una causa de pleito – puso los ojos en blanco –

Laureen – A ti te gustaría su amiga y ella te diría, "te advierto que si le haces daño te la veras conmigo" – ambos se rieron, luego laureen dejo que su hijo se terminara de arreglar, lo despidió en la estancia de su casa, esperaba que esta noche todas las cosas que habían planeado él y Richard salieran bien, Isaac comento a su madre que Richard se le declararía a la que era su asistente en el hospital, Isaac había insistido mucho en que Laureen conociera a esa chica pero por alguna razón el encuentro no se logro –

Richard se perdía entre los jóvenes que estaban en aquel salón, muchos platicaban de sus planes a futuro, otros tantos bailaban, Nicole no dejaba de perseguirlo, es por ello decidió sentarse en el lugar más alejado de todo ese bullicio, se notaba triste Candy no había llegado, antes de ir al salón, paso al hospital pero nada, al parecer su viaje de regreso se aplazo más de lo esperado, él estaba por irse, cuando Nicole lo interrumpió.

Nicole – No bailaras conmigo – le cuestiono, tenia puesto un vestido color beige con destellos de dorado, algo elegante pero provocativo, esta noche estaba dispuesta a probar el sabor de los labios de él así tuviera que robar ese beso, lucia radiante, todos los presentes se quedaron admirados cuando le vieron llegar con Isaac, era envidia de muchas de las chicas –

Richard – Estoy por retirarme – la orquesta termino de tocar pieza- creo que deberías de pedirse a Isaac – evito mirarla –

Nicole – Ella no vale la pena Richard – le reclamo ante su desprecio – le dejo plantado en cambio yo estoy… - ella acerco su rostro a el de él, Richard no pudo evitar mirar los bellos ojos pardos de Nicole, tanto que por un momento titubeo, mientras Isaac a lo lejos veía lo que estaba haciendo Nicole, la gente enmudeció de momento, las chicas comenzaron a susurrar con los chicos, Isaac volteo a la entrada del salón y también se quedo boquiabierto, luego miro a Richard y le hizo señas con la mirada, este se levanto de su lugar dejando a Nicole con su intento de seducirlo, camino hacia la pista y vio que en la entrada se encontraba el motivo de aquellos susurros y de que los otros chicos tuvieran la boca abierta, ahí estaba ella, enfundada en un vestido de corte imperio color purpura, que dibujaba su bien formada silueta, el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo algunos cuantos pequeños prendedores de color purpura lo adornaban, mientras que sus labios parecían que le habían robado el color a las uvas, Richard quedo maravillado de ver a tan perfecta mujer, ella lo llamo con la mirada y él sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ella –

Richard – Candy pensé que no vendrías – le decía ansioso –

Candy – Lo siento llegue por la tarde – le explico –

Richard – Pero yo fui a buscarte al hospital – dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos –

Candy – Es que cuanto tú fuiste yo todavía no estaba lista – él la volvía a mirar con admiración, la orquesta comenzó a tocar nuevamente –

Richard – Quieres bailar – le sugirió, ella le regalo una sonrisa, pero en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por Nicole –

Nicole – Creí que bailarías conmigo – miraba a Candy de arriba debajo de modo despectivo –

Richard – Nicoles no seas imprudente – dijo secamente –

Candy – Por mí no hay problema – en ese momento se acerco Isaac – yo bailare con el doctor Veruck –

Isaac - ¿Qué? – solo alcanzo a decir ya que Candy de inmediato lo llevo al centro del salón, Richard no tuvo más remedio que bailar con Nicole, "en cuanto termine el baile se lo pediré" se decía a si mismo mientras que Candy miraba con recelo a Isaac – Algo te molesta Candy – pregunto al ver la mirada intimidante de ella –

Candy – Si, Tu – Isaac la miro desconcertado –

Isaac – Si los ingleses te hicieron enojar no te desquites conmigo – se burlo –

Candy – No te hagas el gracioso que no te queda – se veía molesta e Isaac supo que ella no bromeaba – se lo de las flores – le dijo al oído –

Isaac - ¿No entiendo Candy? – también le dijo al oído –

Candy – Se que fuiste tú quien me mando flores cuando recién llegue – Isaac se quedo estático – cometiste un error – comenzaron a bailar nuevamente –

Isaac – Así cual – cambio su tono de voz, también se oía molesto –

Candy – Le mandaste las mismas flores a Ane – dijo apretando los dientes –

Isaac – Celosa – se burlo –

Candy – Mira Isaac solo te dijo una cosa, te advierto que si le haces daño te la veras conmigo – Isaac sintió como si un frio hielo recorriera por todo su ser, cuando ella dijo esas palabras –

Isaac – Lo siento Candy – se disculpo –te explicare después, pero créeme que no pensaba jugar con Ane – estaba por terminar el baile –

Candy – Eso espero – ambos seguían bailando, mientras todos los presentes los miraban con asombro – por fin término el baile – solo vine por no quedar mal con Richard, pero tú me debes una explicación –

Richard – Candy necesito hablar contigo – le dijo cuando se acerco a ella –

Candy – Si dime – se alejo de Isaac –

Richard – Me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar – él volteo a ver a Isaac, algo le dijo con la mirada, luego este se llevo a Nicole al jardín de aquel salón – ella no quería pero Isaac insistió mucho – ven vayamos tengo que mostrarte algo – la tomo de la mano y salieron de aquella sala llena de jóvenes –

Candy – A donde vamos – pregunto curiosa, Richard estaba muy raro, caminaron por un pasillo, luego doblaron a la izquierda, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña puerta de madera, Candy lo miraba extrañada, de un leve empujón la puerta se abrió –

Richard – Entra Candy – le cedió el paso, Candy dudo en entrar o no, pero pudo más la curiosidad, el no encendió la luz, solo los rayos azulosos de la luna se filtraban por los vidrios, un olor a rosas se percibía en el ambiente, en el fondo del pequeño lugar, junto a la ventana se encontraba un piano negro, junto a el una mesa de madera con un arreglo de rosas rojas, Candy palideció –

Candy – De que se trata todo esto Richard – pregunto muy nerviosa –

Richard – Sabes que a mí me gusta tocar el piano, bueno la primera vez que te vi, comencé a escribir una melodía, no la había terminado pero por fin esta completa, la compuse especialmente para ti y quiero regalártela esta noche, tuvo que tragar saliva ya que sentía la garganta seca por los nervios –

Candy – Una melodía – sentía como si un enjambre de mariposas hubiera golpeado su estomago –

Richard – Ven siéntate – se dirigieron hasta donde el piano – había una silla junto a la mesa, Candy se sentó, mientras Richard hacia lo mismo en el banco que estaba frente al piano, había unas partituras ya puestas, apretó los dedos de su manos y comenzó a tocar mientras Candy, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, un delicado sonido surgió del piano, una melancólica melodía, surgía de las finas manos de aquel chico, conforme la música sonaba parecía que cada nota tomaba más fuerza para golpear el corazón de la chica, no eran solo notas musicales, eran palabras de amor que surgían del corazón del Richard, envolviéndolos a ambos en la magia de ese momento, Candy tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho, en su mente surgieron imágenes de el tocando el piano, no necesitaba mirarlo para entender lo que el necesitaba decirle, frases de amor surgían con mayor frenesí, dulces frases que parecían haber llegado al lo más profundo del corazón de Candy, las notas fueron bajando casi al final, era la culminación de una obra de arte, todo artista tiene su musa y al parece Candy era la musa de Richard, cuando por fin la música termino, Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no se dio cuenta de que Richard la observaba ya que seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, luego el jalo en banco hasta donde ella, quedando a corta distancia de su rostro – Candy ya puedes abrir los ojos – le sugirió tiernamente –

Candy – Lo siento – se limpio las lagrimas – es hermosa Richard – él le extendió un pañuelo – gracias – siguió limpiándose el rostro –

Richard – Te ves preciosa – acaricio su cabello, ella sonrió –

Candy – Espero no haber arruinado el maqui… - él la cayo poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios–

Richard – No digas nada, solo deja admirar tu belleza – los rayos de la luna iluminaban el rostro de Candy, luego su miradas se encontraron, Richard puso su mano en la mejilla de ella para acariciarla sutilmente, acerco mas su rostro, aun se miraban, lentamente comenzó a ladear su cabeza y aproximo sus labios a los de Candy, que embargada por el momento se dejo llevar por el dulce rostro de Richard, tan parecido al de Anthony, sus alientos chocaban, los labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando una palabra salió del los de Richard – TE AMO CANDY – dijo para que ella lo escuchara y luego los aprisiono con los suaves labios de ella, suave y cálido fue el beso entre ellos dos, un beso como el que Candy hubiera deseado que le diera Anthony –

Nicole – Ya déjame ir al salón – le gritaba a Isaac –

Isaac – Sera mejor que nos quedemos aquí – se estaba impacientado –

Nicole – Que traman – mas que pregunta parecía reclamo –

Isaac – Nada – solo atino a decir –

Nicole – Entonces déjame ir con Richard – intento dirigirse al salón –

Isaac – No – la detuvo de un brazo, ella lo miro fríamente – quieres saber que pasa, te lo diré, Richard le confesara a Candy que está enamorado de ella – dijo entrecortadamente, mientras Nicole ponía cara de espanto ante lo que decía Isaac – hemos estado planeando todo para esta noche, para estos momentos Candy ya debe saber lo que él siente –

Nicoles – No es verdad – le aventó el brazo, su voz se quebró – ¿Por qué? Isaac, ¿por qué? –

Isaac – Te dije que Richard no era para ti, Nicole entiende que hay más hombres en la vida – quería calmarla –

Nicole – No entiendes que yo lo amo – esas palabras enardecieron a Isaac –

Isaac – Ya basta Nicole – le grito mientras la jalaba contra si – acaso no te has dado cuenta – acerco su rostro a él de ella – yo te amo – por fin lo dejo salir, ella abrió los ojos como plato ante la confesión de Isaac, mas cuando este la beso, luego de unos instantes ella reacciono y planto la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Isaac –

Nicole – Eres un imbécil – le grito mientras Isaac mientras este se llevaba la mono a su mejilla, luego ella salía corriendo de aquel lugar en un mar de lagrimas, esa noche le habían confesado su amor a la mujeres que amaban pero parecía que a Richard le había ido mejor que a Isaac, mientras todo esto pasaba el breve beso entre Candy y Richard se rompía suavemente –

Richard – Wow – dijo suavemente –

Candy – Richard yo no se… - él volvía a callarla –

Richard – No digas nada por favor – cerro lo ojos no quería que se arruinara ese momento con algo que pudiera lastimarlo, ambos salieron de aquel lugar, se dirigieron al salón, la fiesta seguía al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia, tal vez solo dos personas, una de ellas se había retirado del lugar, Isaac ya no se encontraba, mientras Nicole miraba a Candy con un gran odio, que si las miradas fueran cuchillos, la habría apuñalado miles de veces, Richard y Candy se retiraron de la fiesta, él se ofreció a llevarla hasta el hospital, todo el trayecto fue silencia, Richard no sabía que preguntar y Candy no sabía que responder si algo le preguntara él, se despidieron en la entrada apenas se miraron, ella entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, algo bello había pasado esa noche, jamás pensó que sentiría una emoción como esa, como no podía dormir se puso el uniforme y se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras, necesitaba platicar con alguien Eugénie era la única a la que podía confiar algo así, entro a la sala pero estaba vacía, se sentó, luego tomo un periódico y comenzó a leer, sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando vieron publicada una noticia –

La compañía Strafor se encuentra en negociaciones ya que quieren traer a la revelación del momento "TERRY GRANDCHESTER" quien protagoniza a Romeo.

El corazón de Candy salto, por qué siempre que sentía que lo había olvidado, algo se lo recordaba, Terry tal vez visitaría París, ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy?, se cuestiono Terry, Richard, estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué hacer, dejo caer el periódico, puso sus manos en la mesa y se llevo el rostro a ellas, Candy había pensado que Richard sería su puerta de escape para olvidar a Terry, pero lo que nunca se imagino que Richard se ganaría su propio lugar en su corazón, se levanto, se dirigió a un mueble de madera, saco de uno de los cajones una hoja de papel, tinta y comenzó a escribir, mientras avanzaba cada línea sus ojos se llenaban de angustia y desesperación por sentir tan confundido su corazón –

CONTINUARA…

Alguien remonta sus memorias a aquel día en la playa que vivió junto al amor de su vida el día que recibe las CARTAS DE UN HOMBRE ENAMORADO.

CAPITULO 136

CARTAS DE UN HOMBRE ENAMORADO

CARTA 1

Apenas hace unos días la conocí y siento que he vivido con ella toda mi vida, no sé cómo expresar lo que siento cada que la veo, lo que si se es que ella es la persona que estuve esperando toda mi vida y no pienso perderla ahora que la he encontrado. Las pocas cosas vividas con ella no creo poder olvidarlas de la noche a la mañana, con ella he aprendido que una simple sonrisa puede llegar a golpear el corazón, me gusta todo de ella, su sonrisa, su forma de ser tan natural, tan sencilla, creo que me estoy enamorando y estoy seguro que me gustaría compartir con ella mi vida. En estos momentos estoy pensando en lo hermoso que sería poder estar a su lado, sentir su calor, ese es mi mayor anhelo.

CARTA 2

Estos días han sido maravillosos, me siento tan dichoso tanto que he agradecido al dios por dejarme tenerla a mí lado, por su sonrisa, por el brilló de sus ojos, por haber encontrado en ella lo que tanto buscaba. Hoy después de todo este tiempo quiero agradecerle a la vida por el amor que siento por ella, por ser tan especial, por complementar mi mundo, un mundo que hacía meses atrás era tan falso, estoy dispuesto a entregarlo todo por el amor que profeso en ella.

Hemos tenido tiempos difíciles, momentos buenos y malos, alegrías y discusiones, todos eso ha pasado y solo queda el recuerdo de lo vivido, de lo más querido, ella es la esencia de mi vida, mi punto de partida y final. Me he acostumbrado tanto a ella, a tomarla de la mano, al sonido de su voz, sin ella no podría respirar y ni ser quien soy.

Yo no creía mucho en las personas, pero ella ha logrado volver la confianza en mí tanto que hasta a veces sueño despierto, con su amor con el día en que pueda probar sus dulces labios, los labios de una mujer maravillosa. Son tantos los secretos compartidos, somos cómplices, se que quiero ser solamente para ella, su pareja, que en mi encuentre siempre su refugio, su sostén, que sepa que siempre habrá alguien en quien confíe, alguien en quien llorar, con quien reír, de lo que sea poder hablar.

Las palabras faltan para expresar lo mucho que siento por ella, solo le ruego a dios que este amor que le tengo pueda ser correspondido algún día de la misma manera ya que no solo tiene mi corazón, sino también mi vida entera.

CARTA 3

Hoy es viernes y por fi iré a buscarla entre la lluvia, quisiera llevármela lejos, muy lejos de aquí, a donde solo estemos ella y yo, para velar siempre por sus sueños, yo la quiero y moriría por ella si me lo pidiera, hoy es viernes, hoy quisiera despertar, tomarla de su mano y volar al cielo de sus brazos que cada día se convierten en el mejor lugar que puede existir, no sé si algún día me atreveré a decirle lo que siento, si ella entienda que soy capaz de enfrentarme con dragones de fuego, hadas de alas negras, bosques encantados, por qué LA AMO, por qué por ella sería capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tengo, hoy viernes.

CARTA 4

Este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido el más hermoso de mi vida, yo nunca pensé que me enamoraría de esta manera tan deliberadamente, se que ella es mi más bello tesoro, ya que es una gran mujer, se que nunca cambiara su forma de ser, ya que hay algo en ella que me hace enloquecer, celos nunca los había sentido, pero ahora, hasta me molesta que otros chicos la miren, pero creo que eso es normal, ya que cuando se ama sin medida no te importa lo que pase a tu alrededor.

Hemos hablado de tanto y sé que la decisión que he tomado cambiara mi vida por completo, lo he pensado, pero sé que debo hacerlo ya que mi corazón no aguanta seguir callando el amor que le profeso, ahora ella está segura de que contara conmigo en todo momento, hare todo lo posible por no poderla y defraudarla, por qué es lo más sagrado que tengo.

CARTA 5

Se que nuestra relación es única y espero que siga así, este es el primer día que ella se marcho de viaje, si vieras como pienso en ella, me imagino su dulce rostro, no si es una especie de prueba pero sé que la voy a superar, tengo unas ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla, es la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener a su lado, hoy que la tengo hare todo lo posible para retenerla a mi lado, hoy me desperté con la ilusión más bella y es que muero por verla, por abrazarla y nunca más soltarla de mi ser ya que pertenece a mi vida, ahora es dueña absoluta de mi corazón y pensamientos.

CARTA 6

Apenas hace unas horas la vi y ya la extraño, son unas ganas de volver a verla, me hace falta, el calor de su abrazos que se han convertido en el mejor lugar del mundo donde yo puedo estar, pero sobre todo, me hace falta su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ilumina cada una de las cosas que hago a diario, que me levanta el ánimo y hace que todo parezca mejor.

Ella forma todo mi universo, y quiero que siga asó por convicción propia, tienes idea de todo lo vivido en solo unos meses, ¿Cuántas cosas hemos pasado?, ¿Cuántos cosas hemos hecho?, ¿Cuánto no hemos divertido, peleado y llorado juntos?, ¿Cuántos recuerdos en tan solo unos meses?

Es y forma todo mi universo y quiero que así siga por convicción propia, hoy le di un regalo que había guardado celoso para ella, pero el que ella me dio fue el más hermoso de todos, después de que la melodía termino, me acerque a ella, acaricie su suave cabello, la blanca piel de sus mejillas, y sabes que, probé el dulce sabor de sus labios en el más tierno beso que jamás pensé probar algún día, si la bese y no tuve que robarle el beso, fue dado mutuamente y correspondido de la misma forma, todo ello es la síntesis del paraíso.

Por eso y mil cosas más, quiero amarla siempre, amarla con pasión, con locura, con ganas que nunca quedan satisfechas, quiero amarla con el deseo de estar siempre dentro de su corazón, de pertenecerle, de darle a todo lo que hagamos un sentido que solo ella y yo podamos entender, sin palabras, sin límites.

RICHARD BROWER.

Las hojas de papel cayeron sobre la suave tela de aquel diván, un levo suspiro salió de aquella garganta, miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, sus ojos se entristecieron ante todas esas cartas, como si un triste recuerdo embargara sus pensamientos, apretó los puños de las manos, sintiendo un gran enojo consigo mismo, alguien toco a la puerta en ese momento reacciono.

Eleonor – Terry te encuentras bien hijo – entro en la habitación, Terry evito mirarla –

Terry – No te dije que entraras o si – dijo groseramente –

Eleonor – Cariño que sucede – hizo caso omiso al comentario de Terry –

Terry – Es que quisiera ser tan feliz como lo es Richard – le dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en las hojas de papel –

Eleonor – Recibiste carta de él – se sentón junto a su hijo, luego acaricio su cabello –

Terry – Si hoy por la mañana – tomo las cartas y se las dio su madre – mira se nota que está enamorado – torció su sonrisa y bajo la cabeza –

Eleonor – No leeré tus cosas – la dejo a un lado de él – tu también serás feliz –

Terry – Si tan solo supiera donde esta – se llevo sus manos al rostro – ¿Por qué me dejo? – se cuestiono para sí mismo –

Eleonor – Cariño no te desesperes – no le gustaba ver a su hijo tan triste – y siempre irán a París – intento cambiar el tema –

Terry – No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – la verdad no me importa mucho mamá –

Eleonor – Te veré por la noche cariño – se despidió de el dándole un tierno beso en la sien –

Terry – Cuídate – le dijo mientras su madre lo dejaba solo en su grande habitación, la puerta quedo entre abierta, su ya crecida mascota se metió y se coloco a un costado del diván – hola, lo acaricio, el perro lo miro con sus tiernos ojos verdes – ven aquí – le dijo mientras daba unas palmadas en el diván, chocolate muy obediente se subió, Terry se quedo pensativo, por unos instantes suspiro, luego se puso de pie, guardo las cartas de Richard en uno de sus cajones, de otro del cual el solo tenía la llave saco una cajita negra, luego la abrió, la miro tristemente por unos instantes, termino por cerrarla de golpe, dejándola en el mismo lugar, debajo de aquella chaqueta café, que guardo después de que se la regresaron, ya no la volvió a usar quería que el aroma de ella siguiera impregnado, la tomo entre sus manos, miro al perro que ahora estaba junto a él – te gustaría dar un paseo – le dijo, el animalito al parecer entendió por qué de inmediato empezó a mover la cola –

En la sala se encontraba Lucia, aseando aquel lugar, se veía molesta la Sra. Rose seguía ordenando y eso no le gustaba, Terry bajo por las escaleras seguido de su perro, Lucia torció el gesto al ver al animalito, era evidente que no le gustaba pero tenía que soportarlo, su patrón lo trataba como si fuera un miembro de su familia.

Lucia – Se le ofrece algo joven – dijo cuando vio a Terry –

Terry – No gracias, voy a salir – ni siquiera la miro –

Lucia – Que tenga un buen día joven – miro la prenda que Terry llevaba entre las manos –

Terry – Sucede algo – se dio cuenta de que se puso nerviosa –

Lucia – No, solo que pensé que había perdido esa chaqueta – trago saliva –

Terry – Acaso tengo que darle cuentas yo a usted – su voz sonó algo grosera –

Lucia – No joven – bajo la cabeza – con su permiso – se retiro llena de coraje, Terry se dirigió al garaje de su mansión, Daniel estaba ahí, recargado en el lujoso auto, leyendo un periódico.

Terry – Daniel deme las llaves del auto – abrió la puerta, el chofer se quedo desconcertado –

Daniel – Adonde quiere que lo lleve – pregunto al su patrón –

Terry – A ningún lado, solo quiero que me de las llaves del coche – le extendió la mano, Daniel conocía el carácter voluble de su patrón, no le gustaba que saliera solo, pero no protesto no quería poner de malas a Terry, así que no protesto, saco las llaves de su bolso y se las dio, chocolate se metió en la parte de atrás del coche, luego Terry aventó su chaqueta café que cayó junto al canino, luego Daniel abrió el portón, de un modo apresurado Terry saco el auto y se alejo de aquella casa, en el interior Lucia seguía limpiando, refunfuñando por ser siempre reprendida por su patrón, en eso andaba cuando tocaron la puerta –

Lucia – Que fastidio – se quejo mientras limpiaba sus manos en el mandil, se dirigió a la puerta al abrir una señora se encontraba parada frente a ella – no damos limosna le dijo de modo despectivo al ver la humildad de la señora –

Casera – No vengo por eso jovencita – le contesto del mismo modo –

Lucia – Entonces diga a que viene o retírese – cruzo los brazos –

Casera – Se encuentra el Sr Grandchester – pregunto –

Lucia – El joven acaba de salir y no sabemos a qué hora regresara – miraba de arriba abajo a la Sra. –

Casera – Seria usted tan amble de entregarle esto a Terry – saco un sobre de su bolso – al parecer alguien no supo que Terry cambio de dirección y le envió esta carta a su antiguo departamento – se la entrego, Lucia la tomo –

Lucia – Si, en cuanto llegue se la entregare – se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, ni siquiera le dio las gracias, inmediatamente se vio dentro de la casa y leyó el remitente – puso cara de desconcierto al ver de dónde venía la carta – esto le interesara a la Srita, Marlowe –

Sra. Rose – Lucia quien toco – esta se exalto por la sorpresa, de inmediato guardo la carta en el bolso del mandil –

Lucia – Era una persona pidiendo caridad – volteó a mirar a la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Date prisa con esto, que tienes que ir todavía a casa de la Srita. Marlowe – Lucia asintió con la cabeza, le había creído, esa misma tarde le entregaría esa carta a Susana –

Terry estaciono el auto aún lado de la carretera, luego bajo, seguido de su perro, también llevo su chaqueta, camino entre la verde maleza, hasta que por fin llego a la playa, miro todo a su alrededor, aquel árbol que fue testigo del mágico beso que Candy le había dado aquel hermoso día un beso lleno de amor y con sabor a fresas. Camino hasta llegar al árbol, que diferente era aquel panorama, ahora se encontraba completamente solo, sin el amor de su vida, triste y con un gran sentimiento de no saber qué hacer, se sentó debajo del árbol, dejo su la prenda a un lado mientras el perro corría por la playa, Terry suspiro melancólicamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, miro hacia la playa por donde aquel día caminaron juntos, cerró los ojos, su mente viajo, ella caminaba junto a él, tomados de la mano, se habían quitado los zapatos para sentir la suave arena entre sus pies.

Candy – No puedo creer que estemos aquí – se detuvo enfrente de él –

Terry – Si me parece un sueño – la abrazo de cintura –

Candy – Deben de estar buscándome – se rio traviesamente –

Terry – Albert se dará cuenta que estuvimos juntos – se rió – podemos engañar a todos menos a él, nos conoce muy bien a los dos –

Candy – Si es verdad – también se río – Terry te puedo preguntar algo – evito mirarlo –

Terry – Claro que si Candy – se aferro a la chica –

Candy – Por qué te fijaste en mi – Terry torció el gesto –

Terry – A que viene esa pregunta – ella se encogió de hombros - ¡ah!, creo que esa pregunta debería hacérmela yo mismo – se río en tono burlón –

Candy – De que te ríes – deshizo el abrazo –

Terry – Solo recordaba – no podía quitar esa sonrisa burlona –

Candy – Así y que recordaste que te causo tanta risa – frunció la nariz –

Terry – El día que te vi saltando de del dormitorio de las chicas hasta el de los chicos, yo me encontraba en el bosque paseando y de pronto te vi, estuve esperando a que cayeras al suelo para recatarte – se reía mas fuerte –

Candy – Pues te diste cuenta de que eso no fue necesario – cruzo los brazos –

Terry – No te enojes Candy – intento dejar de reír –

Candy – Me las pagaras – en ese momento lo empujo y el cayó al agua – Candy se comenzó a reír, luego se echo a correr, Terry se levanto, entre risas él la alcanzo, pero no midió la distancia, ni la fuerza que llevaba, entonces Candy detuvo la marcha pero ya era tarde, Terry la tomó por la cintura y ambos cayeron sobre la suave arena, el cayo sobre de ella, pero se detuvo un poco para no dejar que todo su peso recayera en Candy, ambos rieron –

Terry – Eres adorable – le dijo mientras la miraba ella acaricio su castaña cabellera –

Candy – Por qué me miras así – los ojos de Terry estaban poniéndola nerviosa –

Terry – Es imposible – ella puso cara de confusión – hay quienes dicen que los tontos son los únicos que se enamoran –

Candy – Terry no te entiendo – ahora acariciaba el rostro del Terry –

Terry – Pero es que es imposible no enamorase de ti – ella le sonrío – me enamore de ti porque eres única, no solo por lo hermosa que eres en cuerpo, sino por qué eres un persona tan transparente, tan pura –

Candy – Terry por favor – sus mejillas se sonrojaron –

Terry – Cuando dejaste de ser una niña para convertirte en mujer – se había dado cuenta de ello –

Candy – Tu también dejaste de ser aquel mocoso atrevido – se rio dulcemente – ahora eres más atractivo – no supieron en qué momento sus labios comenzaron a buscarse, Terry beso a Candy con suavidad, ella respondió de la misma manera, los brazos de ella se aferraron a la espalda de él, mientras que las manos de él la sujetaban de la cintura, aferrándose aquel delicado cuerpo, luego Terry comenzó a besar sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello llenándolo de besos hasta llegar a los hombros de ella, con una de sus manos comenzó a bajar la manga del vestido y beso la piel blanca que su hombro, al contacto ella lo apretó de la espalda mientras con suaves movimientos acariciaba la castaña melena de él, al parecer la emociones de aquel día los estaban haciendo perder la cordura, "Terry te amo" le susurro al oído, el guio su otra mano hacia mas debajo de la cintura, hasta donde encontró el fin de la falda del vestido de ella, luego suavemente puso su mano en la rodilla de la chica y la comenzó a subir, al parecer a ella no le había importunado ese detalle, pero cuando sitio como la mano de el aprisiono su pierna ella reacciono – No Terry - grito y lo empujo –

Terry – ¿Qué pasa Candy? – se exalto al ser interrumpido el momento –

Candy – Terry creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos – su respiración estaba agitada –

Terry – Candy perdóname no quise… - se quito de encima de ella, y luego se sentó aún costado –

Candy – Debemos hacer las cosas bien – seguía acostada, se llevo sus manos al pecho, luego se sentó junto a Terry –

Terry – Soy un idiota – se dijo así mismo cuando supo que había rebasado los límites con Candy –

Candy –No digas eso Terry – se recargo en el hombro de él –

Terry – Le acabo de faltar el respeto a la mujer que amo – se decía así mismo muy molesto –

Candy – Yo no te estoy reclamando nada – le sonrío y él la abrazo cariñosamente – me gustaría que vivir en la playa – le dijo para cambiar el tema – que al despertar lo primero que viéramos fuera el mar – suspiro entre los brazos de su amado –

Terry – Trabajare mucho para comprarle su castillo a princesa – le dio un beso en el cabello, luego se abrazaron intensamente, mirando el horizonte, imaginando un futuro juntos, por qué sentían que nada ni nadie los separaría –

Terry abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como su mascota había arrastrado su chaqueta café hasta su mano, todo eso eran recuerdo, sueños desquebrajados por alguna razón que aun no conocía, chocolate era insistente en que Terry tomara la chaqueta, él pensó que era por qué probablemente todavía tenía impregnado el aroma de ella, le acaricio la cabeza y luego tomo la prenda, se la puso, la olisqueo esperando aun conservara el aroma de ella, luego se la acomodo, paso por su mano por el frente de la prenda, un extraño bulto llamo su atención, metió la mano en la bolsa exterior pero no había nada, luego busco en la bolsa interior, sus expresión de confusión cuando saco de ahí dos hojas de papel, sintiéndose nervioso abrió una de ellas, sus ojos se quedaron fríos cuando leyó el contenido de la hoja, luego abrió la otra, mientras seguía la breve lectura su rostro se lleno de coraje, tomo la hoja y la arrugo entre su puño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor y coraje por lo que acababa de descubrir, eran una carta de Susana y otra de Candy, ahora había encontrado el motivo por el cual ella se había ido de la forma en la que se marcho, podía entender el dolor de su amada ante semejante mentira, volvió a leer las cartas primero la Susana.

CARTA DE SUSANA

Terry:

Se que es difícil todo esto pero ahora que se tú has llegado a amarme me haces la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pensé que siempre vivirá a la sombra de ella pero me doy cuenta que con mi paciencia, compresión, pero que sobre todo con mi amor he logrado que la olvides, jamás pensé que llegaría a oír de tus labios la palabra Te Amo, todo esto se complementa con la alegría de saber que voy a ser tu esposa muy pronto, el corazón no cabe en mi pecho de gusto, de solo imaginarme vestida de novia con un hermoso vestido blanco mientras tú me cargas en tus brazos me hace estremecer todo mi ser, gracia amor mío, gracias por la dicha de saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti.

Susana.

CARTA DE CANDY

Terry:

Perdóname por marcharme de esta forma, pero si me quedo sería una molestia en tu vida y en la de Susana, es por eso que me voy, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón, en cada cosa que haga en la vida, tu recuerdo me dará fortaleza, hemos pasado muchos momento buenos, pero la mayoría de las veces siempre terminan mal, no sé porque pensé que esta vez sería diferente, creo que nuestro destino no es estar juntos, solo recuerdos es lo que este amor nos ha dejado, me alegro que hayas decido hacer tu vida con Susana e incluso que hayas llegado a quererla, no le guardo rencor ya que esto es algo que yo sabía pasaría, porque se bien que yo no soy lo que tu vida necesita, lo único que deseo es que te vaya bien en la vida que comenzaras con ella y que todos tu sueños se realicen tal cual los has planeado, había deseado tanto tu felicidad y ahora que se que la tienes también soy feliz, Terry gracias por haber sido una parte importante en mi vida, pero es tiempo de decirte adiós, siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

Candy.

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas, no soporta más el coraje que sintió le oprimía el pecho y grito con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera que alguien escuchara lo que gritaba, "Te odio Susana", fueron sus palabras, aun desconcertado se pudo de pie, tomo la chaqueta guardo las cartas, se dirigió al auto deprisa, el perro le seguía temeroso, ya que los ojos de Terry parecían echar fuego, subió a su auto y arranco violentamente iría descargar su coraje con la causante de su dolor.

Susana estaba en la sala de su casa, tenía una costura, le bordaba un pañuelo a Terry con mucho entusiasmo, las cosas con el no habían cambiado mucho después de que ella se fuera, en ocasiones Terry la visitaba o ella iba a su casa, había logrado hacer una buena relación con Lucia, bueno le convenía tenerla como aliada, puesto que ella la ponía al tanto de todo lo que hacía Terry, quien lo visitaba, con qué frecuencia llegaba tarde, bueno era la espía en casa de él, miraba su costura cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Sra. Marlowe – Un momento – salió de la cocina –

Susana – Mira mamá lo que hago para Terry – le mostro la costura, su madre la mira y le sonrió –

Sra. Marlowe – Esta muy linda segura que le gustara – Susana sonrió – Lucia buenas tarde que la trae por acá –

Lucia –Traigo un encargo del joven Terry – traía unas bolsas – las pondré en la cocina –

Sra. Marlowe – Yo te ayudo – le ayudo –

Susana – Lucia luego podemos platicar – ella le asintió con la cabeza, por como la miro Susana supo que Lucia tenía algo importante que decirle, tomo su muleta y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando Lucia por fin termino de ayudar a la Sra. Marlowe, se dirigió a la habitación de Susana, antes de de ello fue a la sala y tomo la costura que tenia Susana y se la llevo, no quería fuera muy obvio sus ganas de hablar sola con ella, luego entro al cuarto de Susana y cerró la puerta –

Lucia – Linda costura Srita – la dejo sobre la cómoda, sus ojos se postraron en una carta leyendo el remitente de ella – carta de su hermano –

Susana – Si pero no pienso leerla después de lo que me hizo – estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas –

Lucia – También le mando carta a su novio – quería ver la reacción de ella –

Susana – Le escribe con frecuencia – le recordó –

Lucia – Sabe Srita hoy por la mañana fue una mujer a buscar al joven – le dijo de modo despectivo cuanto recordó a la Sra. –

Susana – Así quien era – la miro curiosa –

Lucia – Según era la casera del cuartucho aquel donde antes vivía el joven – Susana no entendía a donde quería llegar Lucia con eso – quería darle una carta que llego a ese lugar, al parecer al joven le escribe una admiradora – Susana apretó los labios –

Susana – Siempre le llegan cartas de ese tipo – hizo como si no le importara –

Lucia – Si creo que tiene razón, no es cosa del otro mundo, solo que…- se detuvo –

Susana – Solo que qué – le cuestiono ansiosa –

Lucia – No sabía que el joven tuviera admiradoras en París – dijo remarcando la última palabra –

Susana – La fama de Terry ha llegado a Europa – pensó que era algo estúpido lo de esa carta – Lucia si eso era todo… - la interrumpió la sirvienta –

Lucia – Si tiene razón pensé que podría ser algo más importante – tomo la perilla de la puerta e hizo como si fuera a salir – Esa Candy debe ser solo una admi… - Susana reacciono ante el nombre –

Susana – Dijiste Candy – casi lo grito – Lucia la miro altivamente – si es la carta de una tal Candy Wihite Andley – saco el sobre de su bolso y se lo extendió a Susana, quien de manera inmediata se lo arrebato, el remitente del sobre era de París, Lucia la miraba intentando adivinar los pensamiento de la chica – déjame sola – le ordeno con la voz desquebrajándose –

Lucia – Estoy para servirle Srita – le dijo mientras salía de ahí –

Lucia se retiro de la habitación dejando a Susana casi al punto del llanto, las manos de la chica temblaron al tener sobre entre ella, los nervios la hicieron presa fácil, comenzó a llorar amargamente, rompió el sobre y saco una hoja de papel, comenzó a leer el contenido del sobre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de coraje, por qué cuando sentía que las cosas con Terry mejoraban siempre aparecía ella para arruinarle los pocos momento de felicidad (que creía) tenía con el hombre que amaba, en eso estaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta golpeándola violentamente.

CONTINUARA…

Susana siente un gran dolor por las palabras hirientes de Terry, su conciencia comienza a hacer estragos en ella así que decide revelar lo que su corazón guarda cuando decide hacer un SECRETO DE CONFESION.

CAPITULO 137

SECRETO DE CONFESION

Candy terminaba de curar a un paciente de Isaac, este la miraba intentando adivinar su nerviosismo, desde el día de la graduación ella estaba algo cambiada, sabía que Richard había logrado besarla, ahora él se notaba mas enamorado, pero ella parecía distante, como si en lugar de sentirse entusiasma, sintiera culpa, pero por qué acaso sería por aquel chico del que la escucho hablar con Ane.

Candy – Listo doctor – le dijo cuando el paciente salió de consultorio – solo recojo esto y me retiro –

Isaac – Candy no noto rara – fue directo con su comentario –

Candy – Yo, como crees – evito mirarlo mientras suspiraba –

Isaac – Es por Richard – era una afirmación – tuviste algún problema con él – no quiso que ella supiera que él estaba enterado de lo que paso esa noche –

Candy – No ninguno – intento sonar tranquila, aunque ese recuerdo la ponía algo nerviosa –

Isaac – ¿Quieres tomar un café? – ella sonrío ante la invitación de Isaac –

Candy – Claro creo que me hace falta – él se levanto y luego abrió la puerta, ella salió primero, era raro ver a Candy e Isaac paseando juntos en los pasillos del hospital, así que llamaron la atención de algunos de los ahí presentes, llegaron a la cafetería ella tomo asiento mientras él iba por el café que le prometió – gracias Isaac – le dijo cuando este le entrego la taza de porcelana –

Isaac – Dime una cosa Candy por qué decidiste se enfermera – ella se sorprendió con el cuestionamiento y miro desconcertada –

Candy – Creo que lo traigo en la sangre – rio mientras ponía un poco de azúcar a su café, Isaac la miro sorprendió ante la respuesta – Yo viví mucho tiempo en el hogar de Ponny ahí cuide muchos niños – le explico – yo creo que por eso me gusta este trabajo, el ayudar a los demás, es una gran satisfacción – Isaac la miraba admirado de cómo se expresaba ella –

Isaac – El hogar de Ponny – pregunto curioso –

Candy – Fue donde me crie con Ane – le explico, al oír el nombre de Ane Isaac puso más atención, ella noto la expresión de él – pero cuando crecimos nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes – cerro los ojos y suspiro –

Isaac – Como fue que los Andley te adoptaron – le dio un sorbo a su café –

Candy – Yo fui con los Leegan para hacerle compañía a su hija – torció el gesto al recordar a los dos hermanos – pero termine cuidando a sus caballos – recargo sus codos en la mesa y puso su babilla en sus manos –

Isaac – Cuidaste caballos – repitió lo que dijo –

Candy – Si eso dije – puso los ojos en blanco – luego algo paso y fui adoptada por los Andley – suspiraba profundamente –

Isaac – Y ese suspiro a que se debe – el rostro de ella entristeció y agacho la cabeza –

Candy – A tantos recuerdos – dijo sin mirarlo, Isaac sintió un extraño sentimiento –

Isaac – Y por qué te llamaron Candy – quiso cambiar un poco la conversación – es un nombre lindo –

Candy – La Srita Ponny me dijo que cuando me encontraron había una muñequita con el nombre de Candy… - le explicaba cuando Eugénie llego hasta donde ellos –

Eugénie – Candy te llego esto por la tarde – le entrego un sobre – buenas tardes doctor, se dirigió a Isaac –

Candy – Gracias Eugénie – tomo el sobre y comenzó a leer, sus ojos verdes destellaron –

Eugénie – Te veré después, con su permiso doctor – se despidió –

Isaac – Hasta luego Eugénie – le sonrió, luego miro a Candy que no dejaba de observar el sobre - alguno problema – la cuestiono –

Candy – No nada – dijo en un susurro – es una carta de Ane – Isaac reacciono ante el nombre y volteo a ver a Candy –

Isaac – Que bien – dijo como indiferencia aunque no dejaba de mirar ese sobre y Candy se dio cuenta de ello –

Candy – Gracias por el café me voy a descansar – guardo el sobre en el bolso de su vestido –

Isaac – No piensas leerla – pregunto lleno de curiosidad, Candy lo miro de reojo –

Candy –Te interesa el contenido de ese sobre – lo dijo como una afirmación –

Isaac – Claro que no – dijo de modo cortante –

Candy – Te gusta Ane Britter verdad – también lo afirmo y se río, el sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Isaac –

Isaac – Esta usted muy cansada Srita Andley – torció el gesto –

Candy – Si y me voy a mi habitación a descansar y a "leer" la carta de "mi amiga Ane" – se levanto molesta, aun seguía peleando en ocasiones con Isaac – con su permiso doctor – Isaac apretó los labios, por qué tenía que seguir peleando con ella, aunque en algo Candy tuvo razón, si le interesaba que decía la carta de Ane, lo recordaría, le había escrito pero no tenía respuesta alguna todavía, saco unas cuantas monedas y las dejo sobre la mesa, luego se retiro también estaba cansado y quería ir a su casa –

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes, la madre de Susana se encontraba en la cocina con Lucia, se asustaron un poco al escuchar lo desesperado de los golpes, luego vino una voz ya conocida para ambas.

Terry – Abra la puerta Sra. Malowe – se escuchaba muy molesto –

Sra. Malowe – Por dios que ocurre – dejo lo que estaba haciendo, Lucia conocía a su patrón y de inmediato supo que estaba de mal humor –

Lucia –Sra. Marlowe – la detuvo – por favor no le diga al joven que estoy aquí – la miraba con ojos de ruego –

Sra. Marlowe – No te preocupes hija – salió de la cocina, el seguía tocando – que pocos modales tiene – se dijo a sí misma, luego abrió la puerta, Terry se introdujo bruscamente en la casa, casi empujo a la Sra. Marlowe –

Terry – Donde esta Susana – le cuestiono casi con un grito, Susana escucho desde su cuarto la voz de Terry, de inmediato guardo la carta de Candy en un cajón y tomo la costura –

Sra. Marlowe – En su habitación, pero que le sucede Terry, debería tener la cortesía de saludar al menos – Terry no le contesto y de inmediato se dirigió con Susana, sus ojos parecían tan fríos, tan llenos de furia –

Terry – Susana – le grito mientras entraba a la habitación, plantándole la puerta en las narices a la Sra. Marlowe –

Susana – Terry que gusto verte – lo miro sonriente pero lo que recibió fue una mirada llena de recelo, ella no pudo aguantar el modo en que Terry la veía y mejor se volteo – mira lo que estoy haciendo para ti – extendió la costura y se la mostro, pero lo que hizo Terry con ella le dolió en el fondo del alma –

Terry – Yo no quiero nada que venga de ti – de un manotazo aventó la costura –

Susana - ¡Terry! – Miro como caía al suelo lo que había hecho con tanto amor – que te pasa –

Terry - ¿Qué qué me pasa? – le grito – esto es lo que me pasa – le aventó una hoja de papel, que cayó en su regazo – tu tuviste la culpa de que se fuera – le seguía gritando –

Susana – Terry no entiendo – se atemorizo al ver a Terry tan molesto –

Terry – No me digas que no entiendes – apretaba sus puños tanto que las venas se le marcaban – de donde sacaste la estúpida idea de que yo me iba a casar contigo – le reprocho mientras la miraba fríamente –

Susana – Terry yo… - se quedo callada, tomo la hoja de papel que había caído en su regazo, la desdoblo y leyó – Terry yo es que yo creí… - este la interrumpió –

Terry – Pues haces muy mal en creer Susana – seguía gritando, mientras afuera la Sra. Marlowe golpeaba la puerta asustada al oír los gritos de Terry –

Susana – ¿Por qué me tratas así? – sus voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sabía que si esa carta se la hubiera escrito ella hubiera reaccionado de otra forma –

Terry – Todavía lo preguntas – se movía de un lado a otro – Susana cuando lo entenderás – ella evito mirarlo –

Susana – Basta mamá – le grito desde el interior de su habitación – vete de aquí esto es entre Terry y yo – se dejaron de oír los gritos y los golpes en la puerta, por fuera Lucia intentaba calmar en silencio a la madre de Susana, luego se la llevo a la cocina discretamente – eres tan cruel conmigo – sus manos aprisionaban la falda de su vestido –

Terry – Cruel, me hablas de crueldad cuando tú ye has ensañado conmigo y con Candy – le restregó en la cara, Susana se llevo las manos a los oídos y los tapo, no le gustaba que aquel nombre saliera de los labios de Terry –

Susana – Ya cállate Terry – ahora lloraba – no me hagas odiarla más de lo que ya la odio – Terry la miro receloso –

Terry – Te duele – se dio cuenta de ella – acaso te lástima que te hable de ella – Terry encontró la forma de desquitar su coraje con ella –

Susana – Largarte Terry – le dijo entre el llanto –

Terry – Sabes que es lo que más me gusto de ella – Susana se llevo sus manos a su pecho – la dulzura con la que me miro la primera vez, fue un momento tan maravilloso, desde ese día supe que ella era el amor de mi vida – Susana apretaba los labios ante semejante confesión – fue robando mi corazón poco a poco, mis secretos se volvieron de ella – se sentó en el borde de la cama mostrando una gran soberbia – no tienes idea de cómo batalle para conquistarla, se daba a desear, pero en el fondo yo sabía que le gustaba, el brillo en sus ojos la delataba, su voz temblaba al tenerme cerca y eso me hacia desearla más – miraba el rostro de dolor de Susana, pero no podía perdonarle el dolor que le hizo sentir a Candy con esa carta, el soportaría cualquier cosa, menos ver sufrir a Candy, el imaginarla leyendo lo escrito por Susana, le rompía el alma – no tienes idea lo mucho que deseaba besarla, probar la miel de sus labios – se mojaba los labios al imaginar aquel momento – no me equivoque ese fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, el día que le arrebate aquel beso, supe que sería para siempre de ella –Susana no pudo mas –

Susana – Calla Terry, no sigas por favor – suplicaba entre el llanto – no quiero saber más –

Terry – Entiéndelo de una vez Susana – apretaba los labios de coraje – NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR – remarco la frase –

Susana – Ojala y estuviera muerta – grito llena de dolor y coraje –

Terry – No digas estupideces – se levanto furioso de la cama – te parece poco todo lo que has logrado con tu egoísmo, con tus ganas de retenerme, tu no me amas solo estas encaprichada conmigo –

Susana – Yo te salve la vida por qué te amo – le recordó – yo sacrifique mi vida por ti, si no fuera por mi tu estarías… - él la interrumpió –

Terry – Muerto – termino la frase – yo no te lo pedí, es más yo hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras, – con estas últimas palabras Terry se encamino a la puerta – Espero te hayan quedado claro las cosas, no pidas más de mí que no lo tendrás – abrió la puerta y luego la azoto con gran fuerza, Susana se quedo inundada en llanto, se miro al espejo y luego puso sus brazos en la cómoda y recargo su rostro en ellos, su madre le gritaba a Terry en la sala, luego se escucho nuevamente azotar la puerta, su madre llego corriendo hasta ella –

Sra. Marlowe – Susi hija no llores – la quiso consolar –

Susana – Déjame sola – no quiso mirarla – vete madre no necesito de tu lastima –

Lucia – Srita Marlowe – también quiso consolarla había oído todo ya que los gritos se oían hasta la cocina –

Susana – Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto – dijo entre cortadamente – largarte no quiero que vuelvas a mi casa – le grito Lucia no supo que más decir –

Sra. Marlowe – Vete Lucia no es un buen momento – está bajo la cabeza y salió de la habitación –

Lucia – El joven fue muy duro con ella – tomo su bolsa y salió de aquella casa, necesitaba llegar antes que su patrón, sabía que si se daba cuenta que no estaba en casa la reprimiría, tomo un auto y se fue –

Los días subsecuentes a la discusión fueron tristes y tensos para Susana, Terry por su parte se seguía preguntado de donde había sacado ella semejante mentira, se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, tomando un trago, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía cuando repentinamente Lucia sin imaginar que su patrón estaba ahí entro para asear el lugar.

Lucia – Lo siento joven no sabía que estaba aquí – dijo cuando entro y miro a Terry sentado en el sillón, su mano sujetaba un cigarrillo –

Terry – Haga lo que tenga que hacer – casi la ignoro –

Lucia – Si lo prefiere usted pudo regresar después – Lucia se comportaba mansa ante las ordenes de la Sra. Rose y Terry ya que no quería que el descubriera que ella fue quien le dijo a Susana que Terry le propondría matrimonio –

Terry - ¿Qué ha sabido de Susana? – Lucia se impresiono por la pregunta –

Lucia – Nada no he ido a su casa – evito mirarlo a los ojos –

Terry – Llévele esto – le dio un pequeño papel –

Lucia – Esta bien joven, solo termino mi trabajo – extendió la mano y recibió papel –

Terry – Vaya ahora esto lo hará después – Lucia obedeció y se retiro de aquel lugar, cuando salió miro el papel era una cantidad de dinero – cree que con esto borrara todo lo dicho – se dijo para sí misma, luego fue a la cocina, le dijo a la Sra. Rose lo que Terry le había pedido y se marcho a casa de Susana, para cuando llevo la Sr. Marlowe llegaba a el lugar, se notaba algo cansada debieron haber sido días difíciles para ella.

Lucia – Sra. Marlowe deje ayudarla – le dijo ya que llevaba unas bolsas algo pesadas –

Sra. Marlowe – Gracias Lucia – le dio unas bolsas y luego abrió la puerta –

Lucia – La Srita se encuentra bien – pregunto curiosa –

Sra. Marlowe – Si ya está más tranquila – se encogió de hombros – después de que tu patrón la ofendió de tal manera crees que estaría muy feliz – le reprocho como queriendo sacar su coraje – lo siento se que tú no tienes la culpa de nada pero es que Terry me irrita tanto – se dirigieron a la cocina –

Lucia – Mi patrón – lo remarco me dijo que le entregara esto – saco el papel de su bolso y se lo entrego –

Sra. Marlowe – Es lo menos que puede hacer – dijo cuando miro el cheque – Susana está en su habitación tal vez sería bueno que hablaras con ella – Lucia se dirigió a la habitación, llamo pero nadie le contesto, así que decidió entrar –

Lucia – Buenos días Srita – dijo amablemente, nadie contesto, las cortinas estaban cerradas Susana se encontraba en la cama, dando la espalda no quería mirar a nadie – lamento tanto lo que paso – se disculpo ya que sabia tenía algo de culpa en todo ese asunto – sabe Srita. El joven pregunto por usted al parecer está arrepentido de todo lo que dijo – Susana se volteo a mirar a Lucia –

Susana – Fue tan duro conmigo ese día – sus ojos se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar –

Lucia – Dese animo, el joven se preocupa por usted, el mando para saber cómo estaba – un breve brillo salió de los ojos de Susana –

Susana – Si no fuera por ella todo estaría bien – dijo con tristeza –

Lucia – Usted tiene ventaja ella está muy lejos – no dejaba de insistir con ello – no sé de por vencida –

Susana – Lucia pude llevarme a la iglesia por favor – en su rostro se notaba un sentimiento de culpa –

Lucia – Lo que la Srita quiera – luego de eso la ayudo a vestir, su madre se sorprendió de que ella deseara salir, había estado tan deprimida esos días, siempre repitiéndose una y otra vez es mi culpa, yo lo provoque todo, su madre quiso entender el significado de esas palabras pero lo ignoro, ahora se sentía feliz de verla salir después de tanto días –

Sra. Marlowe – Quieres que te acompañe hija – le dijo pero Susana se negó –

Susana – Lucia ira conmigo – Lucia empujaba la silla de ruedas, salieron cerca de la casa de Susana había una pequeña capilla, pasaron por el jardín que la rodeaba, entraron al lugar, estaba vacía solo se escuchaba el eco de sus voces, y el rechinar de la silla de ruedas, el párroco de la iglesia estaba encendiendo una velas –

Padre – Buenos días hija – con simplemente escucharlo se sentía una gran paz –

Susana – Buenos días padre – intento sonreír –

Padre – Puedo ayudarte en algo hija – sintió curiosidad por la chica –

Susana – Si necesito hablar con alguien – dijo en un suspiro –

Padre – Ven vamos a la sacristía – Lucia estaba por empujar la silla pero Susana la detuvo –

Susana – Espera aquí – le ordeno – tengo que confesarme – le explico, el padre empujo la silla de ruedas desapareciendo de tras de la puerta de madera – Lucia no podía aguantar las ganas de saber que era lo que la chica le contaría al padre, pero no tuvo más remedio que esperar, ya en el interior, el padre se preparo para confesar a Susana, que se encontraba nerviosa –

Padre – Dime tus pecados hija – le dijo después de hacer la señal de la cruz –

Susana – Acuso me padre de estar enamorada – el padre la miro desconcertado –

Padre – El amor no es un pecado – quiso mirarla a los ojos pero ella lo evadió –

Susana – El que yo siento si – sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas –

Padre – Que es lo que quieres decir con eso – no salía del asombro –

Susana – Hace algún tiempo conocía a un chico, desde el primer momento me gusto, luego poco a poco me fui enamorando de él – su voz palidecía – todo parecía ir bien pero un día fuimos a Chicago y ahí me di cuenta de que él nunca correspondería mi amor, supe que había una chica en la vida de él, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perderlo – se llevo sus manos al rostro – le suplique que no la trajera que la sacara de su vida y él no me hizo caso siguió insistiendo en que ella viniera, los celos me cegaron padre yo no quería… -se detuvo –

Padre – No querías que hija – pregunto curioso –

Susana – Yo no quería lastimarlo pero no me dejo otra salida – casi lo grito entre el llanto, luego Susana miro al padre, sus labios apenas se movían al ir contado tolo lo sucedido el día del accidente los ojos del padre se abrían como platos ante lo que aquella chica de dulce y hermoso rostro le había confesado –

Padre – Debes decir la verdad – dijo de modo duro –

Susana – No puedo si lo hago lo perdería para siempre – se llevo sus manos al pecho al imaginarse la vida sin Terry –

Padre – Lo que hiciste fue algo muy malo – sonaba como a reproche –

Susana – No vine para que me lo reprochara – lo miro con recelo –

Padre – Yo no puedo absolver tu pecado – se negaba hacer parte de la desdicha de esos chicos –

Susana – Ayúdeme Padre – le rogo –

Padre – Hija con rezar no regresaras el tiempo – quería hacerla entrar en razón – lo mejor es que digas la verdad –

Susana – No puedo eso me costaría mi felicidad – parecía querer convencerse ella misma –

Padre – Y prefieres que se acosta de la infelicidad de otros – intento sonar sereno –

Susana – Perdí mi vida, mi futuro por salvarle la vida a él –casi grito –

Padre – El no te lo pidió, además eso solo fueron las consecuencias de tus actos hija – no podía creer que la chica no entrara en razón – reza hija, reza mucho y que dios te perdone – con esta última frase termino esa charla, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta luego salió ya no regreso entonces Lucia entro por Susana, cuando salieron de la sacristía Susana miro al Padre rezar imaginando que en el fondo de esos ruegos pedía por ella, por qué algún día aquellos dos jóvenes que se ahora se encontraban separados pudieran perdonar lo que había hecho ella con sus vidas –

Richard había ido al hospital a visitar a su amigo, eso es lo que al menos decía pero ya todas la enfermeras en el hospital sabían que en realidad a quien visitaba era Candy, después de la graduación la visitaba con más frecuencia, aunque todavía no le había pedido formalmente que fuese su novia, estaba por hacerlo pero quería que ese momento fuera inolvidable, ella se encontraba en la sala de enfermeras apurada escribiendo cuando Richard entro sigilosamente para tomarla por sorpresa, de pronto le susurro algo al oído –

Richard – Hola hermosa – ella reacciono ante la voz del chico, de inmediato cubrió con sus manos la hoja de papel – te interrumpo – dijo ante la reacción de ella –

Candy – Si un poco – cubrió lo que escribía en la hoja con otra – solo revisaba algo de los pacientes – se notaba nerviosa –

Richard – Quiero invitarte a cenar – se sentó frente a ella –

Candy – Gracias pero estoy algo cansada – tomo un lápiz no dejaba de jugar con él –

Richard – Escribías una carta – alcanzo a notar cuando ella cubrió la hoja –

Candy - ¡Eh! Si es para el hogar hace mucho que no les escribo – sonrío nerviosa –

Richard - ¡Ah!, que bien – no lo dijo muy convencido, fueron interrumpidos por Isaac –

Isaac – Candy necesito que me ayudes después a revisar esto – dijo al entrar, luego miro a su amigo – hola Richard creo que es algo tarde para las visitas – le recordó –

Richard – No deberías de hacerla trabajar tanto – le reclamo y se levanto de la silla –

Isaac – y tú no te miras enfermo – se burlo –

Richard – Que gracioso – se dirigió a Candy – espero que pronto podamos platicar necesito decirte algo muy importante – la miro con dulzura –

Candy – Si te veré pronto – ella no pudo evitar sentirse atrapada en esos dulces ojos azules –

Richard – No la hagas trabajar tanto – le volvió a repetir a Isaac cuando salió –

Isaac – Deja de molestar – se rio, después de revisar algunos pendientes Isaac se fue a su casa, sabía lo que Richard le quería pedir a Candy, que formalmente fuera su novia, lo supo el día que Richard le mostro aquel finísimo brazalete, por otra parte el no podía de dejar de pensar en Ane, ella le había escrito a Candy pero al parecer de él ya no se acordaba, Nicole no lo había querido recibir después de haberle robado ese beso, al llegar a su casa dejo sus llaves sobre una mesita que había junto a la escalera, sobre ella había un sobre, era una carta dirigida a él – Es de Ane – se dijo a si mismo cuando miro el remitente, la tomo con entusiasmo – mamá donde estas – pregunto pero solo el eco de su voz se escucho en la casa, se dirigió al cuarto de costura, suponía que ahí se encontraba su madre, era un lugar que le gustaba mucho, toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, así que decidió entrar, estaba algo oscuro, una taza de té se encontraba en la mesa de centro, tal vez su madre decidió irse a recostar, se sentó en aquel sillón blanco, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta de Ane, sus ojos se iluminaron y una dulce sonrisa ser dibujo en sus labios, parecía aguantar la respiración ante cada palabra ahí escrita, repitió la lectura en un par de ocasiones, luego suspiro dejo la hoja de papel junto a un cojín blanco que tenia bordados unos alcatraces, se llevo las manos a la cara y luego al cabello, bostezo decidió ir a dormir un rato, estaba por tomar nuevamente la carta de Ane cuando movió el cojín, la punta de un pedazo de papel se asomo por debajo de este, eso llamo su atención, no era un pedazo de papel cualquiera era papel de fotografía, miro hacia la puerta, dudoso tomo la pequeña fotografía, la miro y sonrío al ver que era una foto de su familia, su madre la había dicho que no tenía ninguna así que solo tenía vagos recuerdos de su padre, pero sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos cuando miro que no solo estaban en esa foto su padre, su madre y él, Isaac estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre mientras que Laureen cargaba a una pequeña bebe de grande ojos verdes, Isaac palideció al mirar a la bebe que cargaba su madre, dejando caer la fotografía sus ojos tenían una extraña expresión de asombro –

CONTINUARA…

Richard esta por pedirle a Candy que sea su novia formalmente, pero no tienen ni la menor idea de que la vida de ella cambiara cuando un lamentable suceso hace que se tiñan unas ROSAS DE SANGRE

CAPITULO 138

ROSAS DE SANGRE

El cielo estaba cerrado por aquella grises nubes, una suave llovizna humedeció el patio del hospital, el ambiente se sentía nostálgico tanto como aquel confundido corazón, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, solo confusión y más confusión reflejaba los ojos triste y grises de Isaac, ¿Pero cómo saber si sus sospechas eran verdad?, acaso seria que por eso nunca pudo verla como mujer a pesar de ser tan bella, los sueños que tenía desde que la conoció tendría algún significado, tantas coincidencias con ella, podría llegar a ser cierto y si se equivocaba, Isaac no había conciliado el sueño durante la noche, no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza la idea de que aquella enfermera norteamericana pudiera ser la misma niña que años atrás pensaron se la había tragado el mar, salió muy temprano de su casa para no toparse con su madre, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamiento s cuando oyó que alguien entro al consultorio.

Laureen – Isaac regrésame el retrato – volteo y miro a su madre con reproche –

Isaac – No sé de qué me hablas – contesto con gran indiferencia –

Laureen – Se que tú lo tienes, nadie más entra al cuarto de costura – le reprochaba –

Isaac – Y qué si lo tengo yo, acaso no es mi derecho, ellos también son mi familia – Laureen lo miro nunca le había respondido de esa manera –

Laureen – Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos – su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza – es por eso que te pido me lo devuelvas – se acerco al escritorio pero Isaac no se inmuto ante los fríos y grises ojos de su madre –

Isaac – Me mentiste, dijiste que no había ni siquiera un retrato para que yo pudiera recordarlos – también los ojos de Isaac se notaban fríos –

Laureen – No me hagas perder la paciencia – alzo la voz – quiero esa foto de regreso Isaac –

Isaac – Ahora es mía yo la necesito más que tu – no le importo la advertencia de su madre - ¿Por qué no querías que yo la viera? – le pregunto como un reproche –

Laureen – No querías que sufrieras – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Isaac – Quisiera entenderte madre – apretó sus labios –

Laureen – Isaac por favor no me juzgues mal, solo te protegía – Isaac la miro con recelo –

Isaac – Por años madre sufrí por no tener el recuerdo de mi padre ni de ella y siempre te pregunte si no había algo que me hiciera recordarlos, algo que hiciera que esos malditos sueños desaparecieran, que por años me atormentaron y tu lo permitiste – le reprocho –

Laureen – Hijo yo pensé que… - él la interrumpió –

Isaac – Vete madre tengo mucho trabajo – le señalo la puerta, acto seguido Laureen se dirigió a la puerta al abrirla le dijo a su hijo –

Laureen – Perdóname hijo no quise sufrieras – suspiro mientras una lagrima rodaba sobre su mejilla y salió, se recargo en la puerta tragándose su dolor, a lo lejos una chica la observaba –

Candy - ¿Quién será? – se pregunto al ver a la hermosa mujer, se encamino hacia ahí tal vez necesitaba ayuda, se le miraba tan triste, en ese instante recordó el día que vio a la madre de Terry llorando afuera de la villa en Escocia –

Eugénie – Candy puedes llevarle esto a el doctor Veruck – Candy se detuvo pero no dejo de observar a la dama –

Candy –Eugénie ¿Quién es la dama? – pregunto llena de curiosidad –

Eugénie – Es la madre del doctor Veruck – dijo con asombro – ella casi nunca viene al hospital – le explico, luego le entrego unos documentos a Candy – ella los tomo y luego se volteo pero la dama se estaba yendo perdiéndose entre la gente –

Candy – Se habrá peleado con Isaac – un extraño remolino de emociones la invadió, creyendo que había sido por el recuerdo de Terry y su madre – Terry por qué no respondes a mi carta – se dijo para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia el consultorio – Buenos días – dijo cuando entro al consultorio – Isaac estaba parado frente a la ventana –

Isaac – Buenos días Candy – respondió suavemente que apenas se alcanzo a escuchar –

Candy – Vi ya que tuvo un paciente – dijo para ver si le contaba algo sobre la visita de su madre –

Isaac –No – exhalo nerviosamente – era mi madre – le explico –

Candy – Espero conocerla algún día – dejo los papeles en el escritorio, le extraño que Isaac no volteara a mirarla –

Isaac – Tu nunca conociste a tu madre verdad – le pregunto ella puso cara de sorpresa ante la pregunta –

Candy – No creo que ya te conté que me abandonaron cuando apenas era un bebe – no entendía a donde quería llegar con la pregunta –

Isaac – Que te hubiera gustado tener hermanos o hermanas – seguía con el interrogatorio –

Candy – No lo sé nunca lo he pensado – se encogió de hombros – por qué tantas preguntas –

Isaac – Por nada – se encogió de hombros, alguien llamo a la puerta, "y si es su madre" se pregunto Candy, "y si es mi madre" "y si hago que se conozcan de una vez" "los sentimientos de una madre no mienten" se decía para sí mismo –

Candy – Abro la puerta – la pregunta lo hizo reaccionar –

Isaac – Si – la miro de reojo-

Candy – Adelante – dijo al abrir la puerta, una rosa blanca se asomo – que cosa… - dijo Isaac volteo hacia la puerta –

Richard – Hola Candy – luego entro él –

Candy – Hola Richard – le sonrió – pasa – Richard le dio la rosa y también le regalo una sonrisa –

Isaac – Te estaba esperando – su voz parecía cargada de nerviosismo –

Richard – Que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir – pregunto ansioso – me hiciste que me levantara más temprano – le reclamo –

Isaac – Candy nos puedes dejar a solas – le pidió de un modo muy amable, tanto que Richard se sorprendió de ello –

Candy – Te veré por la tarde – le dijo en voz baja a Richard, luego salió del consultorio –

Isaac – Siéntate – le señalo la silla –

Richard – A ti te pasa algo Isaac – conocía muy bien a su amigo –

Isaac – Richard necesito que me ayudes – suspiro –

Richard – En qué puedo hacerlo – el rostro de Isaac reflejaba preocupación – es algo malo –

Isaac – Necesito que me ayudes a investigar más sobre Candy – Richard se extraño de la petición de su amigo –

Richard – Isaac no quiero tener nuevamente problemas contigo, sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por Candy… - la molestia se escuchaba en su voz –

Isaac – No es lo que crees – le aclaro – mira esto – saco un papel del cajón de su escritorio y se lo entrego –

Richard – Haber explícame que no entiendo – miro el papel – que tiene que ver esto con Candy –

Isaac – Mi madre me oculto esto por años, según para no lastimarme – bajo la cabeza –

Richard – Pero si solo es una foto familiar, como podría lastimarte – por la cara que puso Isaac al parecer también se hacia la misma pregunta –

Isaac – Puedes decirme que ves en la foto – quería que Richard la observara bien –

Richard – Pues estas con tu padre y tu madre – dijo cuando la volvió a mirar –

Isaac – Y con quien más – seguía insistiendo –

Richard – Y con tu hermana… - los ojos de Richard se abrieron que parecía que saldrían de su lugar –

Isaac – Te das cuenta – trago saliva – estoy tan confundido – se llevo una mano al rostro –

Richard – Esto es imposible, además de esta foto hace mucho – no daba crédito a lo que veía –

Isaac – Lo sé yo también lo estuve pensando, pero es que es igual a papá – Richard no salía de su asombro – es que no lo ves ella es huérfana, tiene la misma edad, sus ojos son igual de expresivo, su cabello, todo Richard –

Richard – Isaac creo que te estás dejando llevar – dejo la foto sobre el escritorio –

Isaac – Me estás diciendo loco – casi grito –

Richard – Es que esto me suena a locura – la gente cambia mucho con el tiempo –

Isaac – Te has preguntado por qué yo no puedo verla como mujer a pesar de ser tan hermosa – recargo la cabeza en la silla –

Richard – Basta ya Isaac – pensaba que su amigo había perdido la cordura –

Isaac – Sabes por qué se llama Candy – le cuestiono –

Richard – Sera por qué así decidieron llamarla las hermanas que la cuidaban – se estaba cansando de la plática –

Isaac – Por que cuando la encontraron había la muñeca con ese nombre – le explico Richard se sorprendió ya que esa parte nunca se la había contado Candy –

Richard – Pues si no tenía nombre tuvie… - Isaac lo interrumpió –

Isaac – Mira esto – le señalo la foto nuevamente, luego saco una lupa y le dijo el punto donde tenía que prestar más atención, Richard observo la foto, la niña extendía sus brazos a la muñeca que sujetaba su madre, entonces pudo observar lo que estaba grabado en la muñeca –

Richard – No puede ser – sus ojos azules se hicieron más grandes – Isaac esto es una locura – le regreso la foto –

Isaac – Quiero presentársela a mi madre – Richard lo miro con asombro – el corazón no miente –

Richard – Y cuando harás eso – pregunto con confusión –

Isaac – Hoy por la tarde, quiero que vaya a comer a casa – Isaac se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana –

Richard – No, no puedes hacerme eso – se puso de pie rápidamente – quede con ella en vernos hoy por la tarde – le explicaba a su amigo – Isaac hoy se lo pediré – Isaac volteo a mirar a Richard algo molesto, si era verdad lo que estaba pensando entonces Richard estaba por ser casi su cuñado –

Isaac – Puedes llevarla después de que se lo pidas – más que una invitación parecía una súplica – te estaré esperando por la noches – le dijo luego se quedo callado –

Richard – ¿Qué pasa? – Sentía a su amigo tenso – Isaac todo estará bien – quiso aliviar un poco el nerviosismo de su amigo –

Isaac – No me gusta esto – Richard no entendió y puso cara de confusión, Isaac volteo a mirarlo y torció el gesto – esta calma no es normal – le explico – esta tensa calma algo malo traerá – suspiro –

Richard – Isaac estas demasiado nervioso – se acerco a su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro de él – tranquilo pase lo que pase tienes mi apoyo –

Isaac – Gracias – sonrió, Richard abandono el hospital entre la suave lluvia de aquel día, poca gente se veía en las calles, solo algunos cuantos militares se paseaban por ahí, no se fijo y choco con un tipo mal encarado, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, el se disculpo pero el hombre ni siquiera respondió y siguió su camino – es un grosero – se dijo a si mismo mientras abordaba su auto, se encontraba algo nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando un extraño sentimiento invadió su corazón pensando en que era por lo que estaba por decirle a Candy –

Terry se encontraba en su habitación paseándose de un lado a otro, había fumado mas de tres cigarrillos, se sentía nervioso sin razón aparente, hoy tendría que actuar mejor que otras ocasiones ya que el alcalde de aquella ciudad estaría presente, no dejaba de pensar en Candy, Candy era lo único que pasaba por su mente esa tarde, en ella pensaba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Lucia – Joven lo buscan – dijo cuando toco a la puerta –

Terry – Pedí que no me molestaran – grito algo agresivo –

Lucia – Es el Sr. Hathaway – puso cara de fastidio, no soportaba a Terry –

Terry – Hágalo pasar al despacho – bajo la voz, Lucia se retiro, obedeció a Terry que solo tardo unos minutos en llegar con el Sr. Hathaway, se encontraba sentado en aquel sofá rojo, Terry entro y lo saludo – hola Robert – le dio la mano –

Robert – Hola Terry – se levanto – me alegra verte –

Terry – Así y dime por qué – pregunto mientras hacia un ademan para que Robert tomara asiento - gustas tomar algo – le ofreció –

Robert – No gracias – le sonrió a Terry – solo vine a informarte que iremos a Europa – se veía contento mientras que a Terry parecía no agradarle la idea –

Terry – Que bien – solo atino a decir eso – y cuando nos vamos – pregunto nervioso –

Robert – En dos semanas así que ve preparando tu maleta – le sugirió se veía orgulloso, Terry se llevo una mano a la frente – sucede algo Terry – noto la desesperación en su rostro –

Terry - No Robert no es nada – lanzo un preocupante suspiro –

Robert – Tienes que actuar muy bien esta noche – le recordó –

Terry – Si no hay problema – el Sr. Hathaway se levanto – te vas – lo miro de reojo –

Robert – Te dejo descansar solo querías que tú supieras primero lo del viaje – puso una mano en el hombro de Terry – Relájate te miras muy tenso –

Terry – Gracias – Robert se encamino hacia la puerta, por fuera Lucia se apresuro a quitarse de la puerta había oído todo lo que platicaron, estaba espiando para decirle a Susana todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa,Robert dejo solo a Terry, tenía una leve idea de lo que atravesaba su mejor actor, en una ocasión le dijo que no mesclara los problemas personales con su trabajo, Robert era una buena persona, pero también un estricto jefe y mas sabiendo el peso que Terry cargaba en sus hombros.

Las horas transcurrieron en Paris para Candy rápidamente como siempre, pero para Richard era tormentoso ver como lentamente se movían las manijas del reloj, estaba desesperado, cuando por fin dio la hora para reunirse en aquel jardín que a Candy tanto le gustaba, tomo una caja color verde forrada en terciopelo, de camino busco una florería, compro un gran ramo de rosas blancas, mientras en el hospital Candy seguía trabajando junto a Isaac que no dejaba de mirarla cada que podía, ella se dio cuenta de ello pero no reclamo aun que si le incomodaba un poco.

Candy – Creo que es todo – le dijo mientras le entregaba unos papeles –

Isaac – Si puedes retirarte – la miro analizando cada rasgo del rostro de ella –

Candy – Isaac por qué me miras de esa manera – pregunto algo nerviosa –

Isaac – Yo para nada – miro los papeles que ella le entrego –

Candy – Creo que algo ocultas – se acerco mas al rostro de él –

Isaac – Claro que no – se hizo para atrás – puedes irte –

Candy – Es verdad quede de encontrarme con Richard – sonrió dulcemente y se encamino a la puerta- sabes dice que tiene algo importante que decirme – Isaac volvía a clavar sus ojos grises en ella – te veré después –

Isaac – Cuídate mucho Candy – dijo suavemente al quedarse solo, luego de un rato miro por la ventana miro que ella salía, extendiendo su sombrilla para cubrirse de la llovizna, una gabardina blanca la cubría se miraba como un ángel, ¿Qué dirá mi madre cuando la conozca?, se cuestiono, dejo su bata, tomo la foto la miro, luego observo detalladamente aquel pequeño lugar en el cual había compartido algunos malos y gratos momentos con ella, finalmente sonrió no podía creer que tal vez aquella hermosa mujer a la que en algún momento llego a detestar llevaría su misma sangre –

El jardín donde Candy se había quedado de ver con Richard no estaba muy lejos del hospital así Candy llego primero que él, la lluvia arreciaba cada segundo, no podía sentarse por que las bancas estaban mojadas, había muy poca gente en la calle, un hombre de gabardina negra paso frente a ella, lanzándole una mirada de esas que intimidan, ella se volteo, miro a lo lejos un auto negro, de el bajo Richard, abrió su paraguas negro, luego bajo algo del auto un gran ramo de rosas blancas, se encamino deprisa hacia ella.

Richard – Siento llegar tarde – se disculpo con ella – te ves hermosa – le dijo al mirarla –

Candy – Creo que yo llegue temprano – sonrío y se sonrojo ante el cumplido del chico –

Richard – Esto es para ti – le entrego el ramo de rosa blancas que se perdían con el blanco de su gabardina –

Candy – Gracias están preciosas – la olio – a donde quieres que vayamos – pregunto no quería permanecer en la lluvia –

Richard – Candy solo quiero pedirte una cosa antes de irnos – se metió la mano en el bolso del saco, pero no hayo lo que buscaba, "maldición lo deje en auto", se dijo para sí mismo – Candy espera un momento – se encamino nuevamente hacia su auto, entro y busco en la guantera la caja de terciopelo, en eso estaba cuando se comenzaron a escuchar de cerca motores de aviones, salió del auto y miro al cielo, sostenía la caja en su manos, acto seguido se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y grito de la gente, los aviones disparaban desde el aire, el solo pudo dirigir su mirada a un objetivo, entonces supo lo que estaba pasando, dejo caer la caja junto a su auto, se soltó a correr ella seguía ahí parada podía mirar su espalda a través de los arbustos humedecidos por la lluvia, corría con gran desesperación gritando su nombre, al da vuelta a aquel árbol sus ojos se congelaron del miedo, un hombre estaba a unos quince metros de ella, tenía puesta una gabardina negra, era un soldado alemán quien apuntaba su arma contra ella, el rostro de Candy estaba lleno de pánico, sus grandes y hermosos ojos no parpadeaban, sus manos temblaban había soltado su sobrilla, el agua de lluvia que humedeció su pelo bajaba hasta su rostro, tenia abrazadas las rosas como si quisiera que esta la protegieran, el soldado miro de reojo al chico supo que estaba por hacerle un mal y se sintió orgulloso de ello.

Soldado – Sie Konnen nicht (tu no podrás salvarla) – grito para que lo escuchara –

Richard – Candy no te muevas – le dijo ella ni siquiera podía respirar, el se encontraba a unos tres metros de ella –

Soldado –Momir bastarde (morirán mal nacidos) – seguía echando maldiciones – Sie gehen alle in die Hölle(todos ustedes se irán al infierno) – parecía disfrutar el temor de Candy –

Richard – tut nicht weh (no le haga daño) – pero los fríos ojos del soldado parecían indicar que no tendrían piedad alguna –

Soldado – Abschied von deiner Liebe (dile adiós a tu amor) – fuel lo último que dijo y enseguida se escucho una detonación, Richard corrió con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que todo sucedía lentamente, alcanzo a tomar a Candy por la cintura, su cuerpo cubrió el de ella y la empujo, los ojos de ambos se abrieron ante lo sucedido, sus cuerpos cayeron con gran fuerza en el piso mojado, mientras la blancas rosas caían golpeando suavemente el suelo –

Terry siento como un fuerte golpe en el pecho mientras miraba a Karen tendida ahí como Julieta, por sus pensamientos paso fugazmente el rostro de Candy, el corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de tan solo pensar en ella, tomo a Karen mientras recitaba sus líneas como Romeo, intentando adivinar por qué es que sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su vida.

Isaac escucho el sonido de los aviones, corrió con su madre para resguardarla, un terrible presentimiento se apodero de él, "Candy" no se dejaba de repetir una y otra vez, mientras bajaba a su madre al sótano de su casa, Laureen se abraso a su hijo llena de temor, ya una vez había sentido el dolor de perder un hijo, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo con lo único que tenia en la vida, los ojos grises de Isaac comenzaron a llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre, sabía que algo malo pasaría esa tarde y le preocupaba tanto que Candy y Richard anduvieran por las calles, pero tampoco podía dejar a su madre, no tuvo más remedio que resguardarse en aquel oscuro lugar.

Richard sintió como su le hubieran partido el cuerpo en dos, grito ante el dolor quemante de la herida, sintiendo como brotaba de ella un caliente liquido color rojo, con las pocas fuerzas que sentía empezó a buscar con la mirada, sus ojos azul cielo se vieron opacados por el terror de ver aquel panorama, entonces comenzó a gritar entre el llanto.

Richard – No, no esto no es verdad – tartamudeaba por el dolor – es un desgraciado, intentaba moverse pero el dolor era más fuerte – se escucharon unos pasos hacia él –

Soldado – Verdammt noch mal nicht gestorben (no moriste maldito) – le dijo al estar secar de él, luego de un empujón con el pie lo volteo boca arriba –

Richard – Danm deutschen (malditos alemanes) – intento gritar –

Soldado –Bald wirst du ihr beitreten (pronto te reunirás con ella) – se rio burlonamente, a Richard no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como el alma, sentía que su vida se había acabado en ese instante, entonces dirigió su mirada nuevamente a ella, que estaba tendida sobre el suelo mojado inconsciente sin rastro de vida, por más que quiso no pudo evitar que ella resultara lastimada, su blanca gabardina estaba manchada de sangre, su rostro humedecido por la lluvia parecía llorar de dolor, el soldado encañono a Richard, entonces él recordó que fue el mismo tipo con el que había chocado afuera del hospital, luego regreso su mirada con ella, si estaba por morir lo último que quería era ver el rostro de ella, de la mujer que amaba, la cual al parecer nunca lo sabría, por que el odio, el rencor y la sed de poder se la habían arrebatado de las manos, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, su mirada estaba borrosa, solo escucho como el soldado cortaba el cartucho de su arma, le daría el tiro de gracia, no podía sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo, estaba por dar su último suspiro cuando escucho como el cuerpo de alguien más chocaba contra el del soldado, luego de eso se oyó un forcejeo, acto seguido un disparo, luego a lo lejos más gritos, ya casi no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estaba por desfallecer, entre la oscuridad sintió como alguien hizo presión en su brazo, lanzando un grito de dolor, "te pondrás bien" alcanzo a oír, "ella es la que me preocupa", dijo desconocida voz, como pudo giro la cabeza hacia ella, solo alcanzo a ver como un hombre de piel blanca y cabellera castaña la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba, dejando solo en su lugar unas rosas teñidas por la crueldad de un hombre sin corazón, sin sentimientos, unas rosas blancas que se teñían de sangre, sangre derramada por la mujer que amaba.

CONTINUARA…

Richard está desesperado por no saber nada de Candy, lastimado la busca tiene la esperanza de que este bien pero no dejara de vivir unas HORAS DE ANGUSTIA.

CAPITULO 139

HORAS DE ANGUSTIA

La oscuridad estaba en todos lados, no había ni un solo rastro de vida en aquel lugar a lo lejos unos pasos se escucharon, el volteo rápidamente y se levanto del suelo, su brazo dolía, pero no le importo con tal de encontrarse con ella, la miro ahí parada, con su gabardina blanca, sostenía las rosas, se veía muy contenta, le sonría, sus rizos parecían resplandecer ante esa oscuridad, de pronto ella extendió los brazos y las rosas cayeron lentamente, él pánico se apodero de su rostro, se detuvo ante lo que estaba mirando, en sus ojos verdes pudo apreciar el dolor que ella sentía, poco a poco Candy se desvanecía, él quiso sostenerla para que no se golpeara en el suelo pero inexplicablemente ella desapareció, los ojos de Richard se abrieron lentamente, comenzó a parpadear, las luces de aquel sitio los cegaron un poco, sentía la garganta seca, estaba algo confundió, no entendía donde se encontraba, solo se escuchaba un gran alboroto, lentamente volteo a mirar a un lado, ahí estaba ella, sentada en esa silla tan incómoda, cuando miro que Richard despertaba, llamo de en un grito a Isaac.

Nicole – Isaac está despertando – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Isaac llego corriendo hasta el lugar –

Isaac – Gracias a dios – dijo en un suspiro, sentía un gran alivio –

Richard – Donde estoy – pregunto apenas en un hilo de voz, luego humedeció sus labios –

Isaac – Nicole consigue un poco de agua – ella obedeció rápidamente –

Nicole – No tarde, me alegra que estés bien – le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a Richard, Isaac no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo ante el mimo de Nicole – ella los dejos solos –

Isaac – Estas en el hospital, tuviste mucha suerte Richard – dijo mientras lo revisaba –

Richard - ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto angustiado –

Isaac – Te hirieron - Richard cerró los ojos como para recordar – un soldado te disparo – entonces Richard recordó todo a detalle, abrió los ojos exaltado –

Richard – Candy – intento moverse, un gesto de dolor salió de su rostro –

Isaac – No te muevas aun estas débil, estuviste bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo de milagro alguien detuvo la hemorragia – comenzó a revisarlo –

Richard – Candy donde esta – pregunto ansioso –

Isaac – No debes exaltarte – evito mirarlo y Richard lo noto –

Richard – Con un demonio donde esta ella – dijo molesto con la mano buena lo jalo de la bata –

Isaac – Richard… - se detuvo, entonces Richard supo que las cosas estaban peor de lo que se imaginaba – no lo sabemos – le contesto, Richard lo soltó inmediatamente – después de lo sucedido fui a buscarte, sabía que te encontrarías con Candy en aquel parque, rogaba a dios con que no hubiesen estado ahí, pero cuando llegue ahí…- enmudeció, le daba la espalda Richard, apretaba sus puños con gran frustración – te encontré tirado, bañado en sangre, tenias fiebre, a una corta distancia estaban unas rosas bañadas en sangre – su voz se quebró –

Richard – No fue un sueño – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Isaac – No sabemos donde esta, cuando te encontré estabas solo – ahora lo miraba –

Richard – Esto no puede ser cierto – aventó las sabanas que lo cubrían e intento levantarse – me largo, tengo que encontrarla – Isaac lo detuvo –

Isaac – Richard has tenido fiebre, estás herido de bala, estas muy débil – le explicaba pero Richard parecía no entender razones –

Richard – Tengo que encontrarla – decía una y otra vez, comenzó a temblar – déjame Isaac – le dijo cuando este lo detuvo –

Isaac – No te dejare salir así – toco a Richard, la fiebre empezaba a subir –

Richard – Isaac por favor – comenzó a llorar – tu sabes que ella es mi vida, si le pasa algo yo no me lo perdonare jamás – entonces abrazo a su amigo – la amo, tu mejor que nadie sabe cuánto la amo – el sonido que hizo el vaso al caer al suelo hizo reaccionar a Isaac , Nicole estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, había escuchado todo lo dicho por los labios de Richard, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, pensado en por qué Richard se había enamorado de esa chica, Isaac quiso salir corriendo de tras de ella para consolarla pero en esos momentos no podía dejar abandonado a su amigo –

Isaac – Tienes que descansar un poco, al menos deja que se vaya la fiebre, por lo pronto te prometo que yo la buscare – le decía mientras inyectaba algo para que su amigo no tuviera tanto dolor físico por qué sabía que el de su alma solo cesaría al encontrar a Candy –

Richard no pudo dormir de solo pensar en ella, los nervios, la angustia y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada lo estaban matando, miraba a su alrededor, una señora lloraba mientras cubrían el cuerpo de su esposo, un niño no dejaba de llamar a su madre entre el llanto, mientras un joven se llevaba las manos al rostro cuando le dijeron que su novia acababa de morir, Richard no pudo dejar de pensar en Candy, solo recordaba el rostro de ese miserable soldado que le había destrozado el corazón haciéndole daño a su amada, se sintió algo mejor con el transcurso del tiempo, así que se pudo de pie, en la silla estaba su pantalón, su saco y su camisa llena de sangre, solo se puso encima el saco, luego batallo para ponerse el pantalón, caminaba descalzo por el pasillo del hospital, cuando Isaac le grito –

Isaac – Richard eres tan necio – le dijo molesto, Richard lo miro desafiante –

Richard – No intentes detenerme – se notaba decidido a salir de ese lugar –

Isaac – He estado investigando en otros hospitales pero nada – le comento amargamente –

Richard – Maldición – se llevo la mano al hombro lastimado e hizo gesto de dolor –

Isaac – Espera un momento – le dijo – tengo que hablar con alguien –

Richard – Si yo te espero – se recargo en la pared, mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido horas atrás, como un rayo fugaz paso por su mente una voz que le decía "te pondrás bien, es ella la que me preocupa", entonces recordó que un hombre se la llevo de aquel sitio –

Isaac – Doctora necesito hablar con usted – detuvo a una joven doctora de cabello castaño – me alegra haberla encontrado –

Dra. Kelly – Isaac hace mucho que no te veo – en su rostro se notaba la preocupación –

Isaac – Es una lástima que tenga que ser en esta situación, dime una cosa como sigue aquel chico – pregunto curioso –

Dra. Kelly – No ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo viste – le explico –

Isaac – Es una pena – bajo la cabeza -

Dra. Kelly – Si es una lástima – apretó sus labios, a lo lejos Richard buscaba a Isaac para contarle sobre aquel hombre que se había llevado a Candy, entonces sus ojos azules se abrieron mas, camino hacia donde estaba su amigo –

Richard – Donde la tienes – le grito a la doctora mientras la jalaba del brazo –

Isaac – Richard que te pasa – lo detuvo, estaba desconcertado con la reacción de Richard – retírate por favor – le suplico, la Dra. Kelly quiso aventar la mano del chico pero cuando vio que estaba herido supo que sería mejor ignorarlo –

Richard – Me largo – se dio la vuelta y se alejo –

Dra. Kelly – Isaac creo que deberías ir con tu amigo no se ve muy bien – suspiro – me tengo que ir cuídate mucho –

Isaac – Dra. Kelly se nota preocupada – ella bajo la cabeza –

Dra. Kelly – Si tengo un paciente en la clínica, está muy mal ha perdido sangre y al parecer necesita de un tipo especial – le explico con dejo de tristeza –

Isaac – Cuanto lo siento, es por eso que vino al hospital – lo dijo como afirmación –

Dra. Kelly – Si pero con todo lo que paso, solo resta esperar – puso la mano en el hombro de Isaac – no te entretengo mas ve con tu amigo – luego ella siguió caminando por el pasillo perdiéndose entre todo la gente, Isaac corrió para alcanzar a Richard, cuando lo encontró este se notaba molesto –

Isaac – Que te sucede Richard – le reclamo ante la forma en que trato a la Dra. –

Richard – Pasa que estoy desesperado por no saber donde esta Candy – le dijo, hubiera preferido gritarlo pero si lo hacia el dolor en el brazo se volvería más insoportable – recuerdo que alguien se la llevo – le explico – un hombre blanco de cabello largo y castaño se la llevo – lo decía muy seguro –

Isaac – Tal vez lo imaginaste – se tallo la cara con las manos se miraba cansado –

Richard – Tu amiga – se refería a la Dra. – Se parecía tanto a ese tipo – entonces Isaac comprendió por qué Richard la había tratado así –

Isaac – Te prometí que te ayudaría a buscarla – se quito la bata –

Richard – Gracias pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa – sabía que Isaac dejaba su trabajo –

Isaac – No solo lo hago por ti sino también por ella, ven te prestare una camisa – no solo le preocupaba Candy por ser la mujer que su amigo amaba, sino también porque tal vez ella podría ser su hermana –

Ambos chicos abandonaron el hospital, luego se dirigieron a muchos otros para buscar a Candy, la frustración invadía sus rostros al ir descartando uno a uno los hospitales, las pequeñas clínicas, el tiempo estaba contra ellos, si ella estaba mal herida tal vez para cuando la encontraran sería tarde, los ojos de Richard no dejaban de cristalizarse cada vez que por su mente pasaban aquella crueles imágenes, "yo debí de morir" se repetía una y otra vez, veía las cosas como si fuese un pesadilla, esperando despertar en cualquier momento y que lo primero que viera fuese el dulce rostro de Candy, oír su sonrisa tan graciosa, mirar sus verdes ojos llenos de vida, una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto los estragos de aquel mortal ataque a la ciudad.

La noticia corría por todos los diarios del país, la ciudad de París había sido a tacada sin piedad alguna, la cantidad de personas que habían perdido la vida, de desaparecidos y de heridos era interminable, Robert Hathaway anuncio a todos los actores sobre la cancelación de la gira en Europa, no pondría en riesgo a su grupo.

Robert – Ahora que todos están informados pueden retirarse – le dijo a los presentes en el teatro – Terry necesito hablar contigo – Terry se noto distante –

Terry – Si como digas – Robert miro la preocupación en el rostro de Terry –

Robert – Acompáñame a la oficina – caminaron juntos por los pasillos del teatro en silencio, ya estando solos Robert lo cuestiono – ¿Terry qué es lo que te pasa? – Terry se sentó frente al escritorio de Robert –

Terry – Nada – dijo en voz baja –

Robert – Si no te conociera te lo creería pero… - se quedo callada, Terry lo miro –

Terry – Todo esto que ha pasado en París me tiene desconcertado –

Robert – Si a mí también, no puedo imaginar en qué mente cabe hacerle daño a tantos inocentes – Robert era un hombre muy humano y la preocupación en su rostro se notaba –

Terry – Mi novia está en la guerra – Robert miro a Terry con desconcierto –

Robert – Haber Terry explícame eso – no salía de su asombro ya que para él la novio oficial de Terry era Susana Marlowe –

Terry – Es una larga historia – dijo con la voz desquebrajada –

Robert – Tenemos tiempo – Robert le ofreció un trago y Terry lo acepto, luego comenzó a narrar como había conocido a Candy, todo lo vivido en Londres, la dolorosa separación, como fue que supo que ella estaba en Chicago, el triste recuentro que habían cuando se estreno la obra, como fue que terminaron esa relación y también los últimos sucesos, Robert se quedo pasmado al saber toda la historia y comprendía la preocupación de Terry – lo lamento tanto Terry –

Terry – Se que no es una excusa pero por eso he estado así – le explico –

Robert – Todo estará bien Terry – no pudo encontrar más palabras de consuelo para él –

Terry – Me tengo que ir Robert – se levanto y le dio la mano a Robert – hasta luego – salió de aquel lugar caminando tan pensativo, como si solo lo hiciera por inercia, de sus pensamientos no podía alejar a Candy mientras su corazón presentía que algo estaba pasando –

En casa de los Andley se había hecho un alboroto, Archie no paraba de gritarle a Albert que había sido una estúpida idea haber mandado a París a Candy, la noticia del ataque había corrido por rápidamente, sus ojos estaban cargados de recelo hacia Albert.

Archie – Te dije que era una mala idea – le gritaba en la sala de la casa –

Albert – No es momento para reclamos – le hablo duramente –

Archie – Te juro que si algo le pasa no responderé de lo que haga – lo amenazo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo –

Albert – Archie deberías calmarte, estas muy alterado – en el fondo sabia que Archie tenía razón –

Archie – No te lo perdonare – golpeo la mesa que estaba frente a él –

Albert – Y tú crees que yo no estoy preocupado, no hemos sabido nada – se llevo su mano a la frente –

Archie – Ella debe estar bien – se repetía así mismo una y otra vez – Albert tu sabes lo que siento por ella – lo volteo a ver, Albert se quedo frío al ver que Ane estaba parada en el marco de la puerta –

Albert – Archie creo que te buscan – Archie volteo, se dio cuenta de que había sido escuchado –

Ane – Veo que ya estas enterado de lo que paso en París – se dirigió a Albert –

Archie – Ane yo no quise decir… - se quiso disculpar aunque era tarde –

Ane – No te disculpes Archie no dijiste nada que yo no supiera – evito mirarlo a los ojos –

Archie – Ane – se acerco a ella, algo llamo su atención un brillante objeto que colgaba de su cuello – no sabía que te gustaban los claveles – le dijo al ver el costoso collar –

Ane – Tú no sabes mucho de mí – se alejo de él – Albert tenemos que saber cómo esta Candy, los tres se quedaron platicando, preocupados por Candy, Archie no dejaba de observar a Ane, se miraba distinta desde su regreso de París, algo había pasado en ese viaje, algo que no sabía que era, pero que lo tenía muy preocupado –

El peregrinar de los dos chico en los hospitales había sido tedioso y cansado, en ninguno de los lugares estaba ella, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, la desesperación del chico no se hizo esperar, los minutos eran cruciales para ella, pero quien era aquel hombre que se la había llevado, porque motivo lo hizo, mil preguntas en su mente lo estaban torturando.

Richard – Maldición donde puede estar – comenzaba a transpirar –

Isaac – Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital parece que te quiere dar fiebre nuevamente – lo toco mientras se recargaba en el auto –

Richard – No hasta que la haya encontrado – le empujo la mano a Isaac –

Isaac – Richard creo que es inútil buscarla – parecía haberse dado por vencido –

Richard – Vete tú yo no parare – agarro fuerzas y comenzó a caminar –

Isaac – Esta bien sigamos – suspiro, estaba casi seguro de que su búsqueda seria infructuosa – dime una cosa Richard porque te comportaste así con la Dr. – le volvía a preguntar –

Richard – Ya te dije que se parecía mucho al tipo que se llevo a Candy – puso su mano en la herida ya que comenzaba a doler, entonces Isaac se detuvo, por su mente paso un recuerdo, por los días en que Richard se había marchado a América, tuvo un encuentro con una Dra. en el hospital ella se llamaba Kelly, le había ayudado con un paciente, ella no sabía cómo controlar a ese chico prisionero de guerra, ella le explico que cuando lo encontraron estaba mal herido, pero que cuando se mejoro su comportamiento era de agresión, así que Isaac hablo con él se tranquilizo, pero al parecer seguía hundido en la triste desesperación y soledad, recordó que se encontraba en una cafetería platicando con la Dra. Cuando alguien llego a interrumpirlos un hombre cabello largo y castaño, era el hermano de la Dra. Ella lo había presentado así entonces tuvo una corazonada –

Isaac – Richard – le hablo a su amigo – creo que sé donde puede estar – su rostro se ilumino de esperanza –

Richard – Donde – pregunto ansioso – habla por favor Isaac –

Isaac – Recuerdas a la Dra. – le dijo, Richard asintió con la cabeza – ella me dijo que tenía un paciente herido en su clínica que no podía llevarlo al hospital por lo grave que estaba –

Richard – Que te hace pensar que ese paciente es Candy – dudaba –

Isaac – Que ella tiene un hermano y se parecen mucho – Richard comenzó a comprender –

Richard – Crees que pueda ser – se noto nervioso – vamos por favor, ¿Dónde queda la clínica? – su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente –

Isaac – Del otro lado de la ciudad – Richard bufo de coraje – no perdamos más tiempo, subieron nuevamente al auto, ojala no estuviera equivocado porque si no jamás se lo perdonaría, Richard se apretaba los dedos de la desesperación, le hubiese querido que al auto le salieran alas, el trayecto fue tan largo, tenía la esperanza de que Isaac tuviera la razón, que pudieran llegar a tiempo antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, se encomendaba adiós pidiendo que si fuera Candy ese paciente, Isaac miraba de reojo el rostro de preocupación de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así, menos lo había visto llorar tan lastimosamente, tan silenciosamente, en también suplicaba que fuera ella la persona de la que le hablo su colega, cuando llegaron a la clínica, el panorama no fue muy distinto a los demás sitios visitados, heridos, gente llorando, niños abrazados a sus madres, Richard bajo rápidamente del auto, transpiraba demasiado, Isaac sabía que tenía fiebre, pero no había logrado convencerlo de que regresara al hospital, entraron a la pequeña clínica, ahí estaba la Dra. Kelly –

Dra. Kelly – Isaac que haces aquí – torció el gesto cuando miro a Richard – espero que tu amigo sepa comportarse – le susurro –

Isaac – Dra. Kelly estamos buscando a alguien – fue directo al punto – mi amigo fue herido por un soldado, con el estaba una chica pero ella desapareció y no lo hemos encontrado – Richard se acerco a ellos –

Dra. Kelly – Como era la chica – pregunto al ver los ojos suplicantes de Richard –

Richard – De piel blanca – no dejo hablar a Isaac – cabello rubio rizado, con pecas en la cara – la Dra. abrió los ojos ante la descripción –

Dra. Kelly – Candy – dijo sorprendida – acaso es ella – se dijo para si –

Richard – Si su nombre es Candy – Un hombre entraba en ese momento, tenía la cara llena de preocupación – usted se la llevo – le dijo al verlo de inmediato se abalanzo a él hombre –

Arturo - ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto molesto ante la reacción del chico –

Isaac – Cálmate Richard – lo sujeto, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba peor de lo que se miraba pues ardía en fiebre –

Dra. Kelly – Ustedes están buscando a Candy White Andley – pregunto a Isaac –

Isaac – Si Dra. Dígame por favor que ella está aquí – ella asintió con la cabeza – gracias a dios – suspiro – lo ves Richard ella está aquí, los ojos de Richard se llenaron de lagrimas, solo que cuando Isaac volvió sus ojos a la Dra. Kelly supo que algo andaba mal - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – su voz temblaba –

Dra. Kelly – Como te lo dije en el hospital ella está muy mal, necesita sangre pero la que hemos utilizado no ha servido de nada, lo siento pero al parecer no hay mucho por hacer – Richard volteo a mirar a Isaac, sintiendo como le hubieran dado otro tiro pero ahora en el corazón –

Richard – Quiero verla – suplico tembloroso – que me dejen verla – les grito lastimosamente –

Arturo – No voy a permitir que le grites a mi hermana – subió el tono de voz, pero Kelly lo detuvo –

Dra. Kelly – El está muy mal – le susurro y con la mirada le señalo el brazo del chico, entonces Arturo comprendió, al mirar bien al chico recordó que fue a quien ayudo la tarde anterior – pasen los llevare con ella, Isaac y Richard siguieron a la Dra. Kelly, él apenas podía sostenerse Isaac se dio cuenta y lo ayudo, ella se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, la abrió, Richard temblaba, Isaac no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que sintió que sus pulmones necesitaba recibir oxigeno, Richard se soltó de Isaac y se encamino hasta el interior del cuarto, Isaac hacia lo mismo, ahí estaba ella tirada en una cama, inconsciente, pálida, con agujas en las venas de las manos, Richard se acerco con desesperación a ella, en el cielo de sus ojos comenzó a llover –

Richard – Candy – se acerco a ella – querida Candy – le decía mientras su mano tomaba la de ella – no me dejes por favor – le hablaba entre el llanto –

Isaac – Richard por favor calmante – puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía pequeño al ver a Candy en ese estado –

Richard – Quieres que me cálame, mira como esta – dijo con gran dolor – yo soy el que debería de estar ahí no ella – seguía llorando –

Isaac – Te juro que hare lo posible porque ella se ponga bien – quería convencerlo de que descansara un poco – Richard estas muy mal debemos atenderte –

Richard – No pienso moverme de aquí – su voz se notaba agitada, Isaac ya no dijo nada, necesitaba darle antibióticos –

Isaac – Dra. Kelly podría proporcionarme algunos antibióticos – Richard comenzó a desfallecer nuevamente – Richard déjame atenderte– dijo al ver que su amigo tambaleante –

Richard – Si ella necesita sangre yo doy la mía – dijo muy seguro aun que su voz sonaba débil –

Isaac – Richard tú no puedes – la doctora le hizo seña de que quería hablar con él a solas – regreso enseguida – le dijo, Richard parecía no oír a nadie, solo miraba a la mujer que amaba, Isaac siguió a la Dra. Kelly, al salir ella de inmediato le dio su diagnostico que no era muy alentador –

Dra. Kelly – Esto no está nada bien – le dijo muy preocupada –

Isaac – Que podemos hacer – apretaba sus puños de impotencia –

Dra. Kelly – Hemos estado intentando conseguir sangre de su tipo pero nada – le explicaba, si se hubiese tratado de otro paciente la Dra. Kelly tal vez no se involucraría tanto pero con Candy las cosas eran muy distintas – es por eso que fui al hospital esta mañana, mi hermano acaba de llegar pero como te habrás dado cuenta… - se detuvo – creo que ya no queda nada por hacer –

Isaac – Que tipo de sangre necesita – le pregunto nervioso, ella le contesto e Isaac se quedo frío ante la respuesta de la doctora, tanto que ella se asusto al mirar lo pálido que se había puesto – tenemos la misma sangre – dijo entrecortadamente –

Dra. Kelly - ¿Qué dices? – Al parecer había una esperanza –

Isaac – Tengo la misma sangre – de sus grises ojos se resbalo una lagrima –

Dra. Kelly – Estas seguro – le cuestiono – si es así no debemos perder tiempo –

Isaac – Pueden hacerme un favor – le dijo antes de regresar a la habitación –

Dra. Kelly – Sabes que si – en ese momento entro Arturo –

Isaac – Podrían hacerme el favor de ir a esta dirección – saco una pluma y un pedazo de papel del bolso de su saco, escribió y se la entrego – es mi casa dígale a mi madre que es urgente que venga –

Dra. Kelly – Ve por favor Arturo – le dio el papel – el donara la sangre para Candy –

Arturo – Gracias – le extendió la mano – ella no se merecía lo que le paso –

Dra. Kelly – Isaac acompáñame – Arturo se fue de inmediato, Isaac camino junto a la Dra. ella hablaba pero él no tenía cabeza para nada, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un mar de emociones, quiso llorar, pero se aguanto las ganas, la Dra. Kelly se dio cuentas pero no quiso preguntar, era mucho más importante que ella recibiera la sangre, ya que su estado físico era delicado –

Isaac apretó los labios cuando sintió el pinchazo de la aguja en la vena de su brazo, ahí estaba el recostado en una cama junto a ella, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, por su corazón, recordó el primer día que la vio y comenzó a llorar, ¿Cómo es que fui tan cruel con ella?, soy un imbécil, Candy perdóname todo lo que hice, pero como imaginar que tú eras aquella niña que se perdió esa noche de tormenta, que él seria quien le salvara la vida ahora en estos momentos, el dolor de tantos años, la tortura de tantas noches, todo eso se había acabado ahora, pero ¿Qué dirá mi madre?, se cuestionaba, deseando que ese momento llegara, su corazón no paraba de latir, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, pero ¿Qué diría Candy cuando despertara?, eso era lo que más le angustiaba, ella lo aceptaría después de todos los rechazos y desplantes que él le hizo, aceptaría a su madre y acaso sería capaz de renunciar a la familia Andley ahora que su verdadera familia había aparecido.

CONTINUARA…

Laureen por fin conoce a Candy y se sorprende al verla, Candy por su parte no entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero al final descubre lo que se siente el verdadero AMOR DE MADRE.

CAPITULO 140

AMOR DE MADRE

Laureen salió corriendo del auto cuando llegaron a la clínica, no entendía por qué Isaac estaba ahí, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hijo, la Dra. Kelly le dijo donde estaba ella camino deprisa, Isaac estaba sentado en una banca, frente a una puerta, tenía doblada la manga de su camisa, su codo estaba flexionado, se notaba extraño y Laureen de inmediato lo noto.

Laureen – Isaac hijo que paso – dijo con mucha preocupación –

Isaac – Nada madre yo estoy muy bien – no sabía cómo le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando con Candy –

Laureen – Que estás haciendo aquí – puso cara de confusión –

Isaac – Done sangre para una chica – no quiso mirarla a los ojos –

Laureen – ¿Cómo? – pregunto con gran asombro –

Isaac – Recuerdas la chica que le gusta a Richard – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente ya que Isaac en alguna ocasión le platico algo – a ella le di mi sangre – le explico –

Laureen – Hijo tienes que descansar, mira como te encuentras – su piel estaba pálida – ya la encontraron ahora vamos quieres – se acerco a el amorosamente –

Isaac – No madre – le respondió secamente – no podemos irnos madre, ella lo miro confundida –

Laureen – Isaac se que estas preocupado por Richard y esa chica pero tú no te miras bien – Isaac seguía sin mirarla –

Isaac – Ya te dije que no madre, debemos quedarnos con ella – un suspiro salió de su garganta –

Laureen – Isaac que es lo que pasa, hasta donde recuerdo ella no era muy de tu agrado, siempre llegabas a casa quejándote de ella, incluso me decías que ojala pronto se fuera – Isaac apretó los puños de su mano –

Isaac – Cállate madre – casi grito, todos esos recuerdos le dolían en el alma –

Laureen – Isaac porque me hablas de esa manera – tan bien alzo la voz, Isaac se calmo de su camisa saco un papel y se lo extendió a su madre –

Isaac – Toma esto te pertenece – ella tomo la pequeña fotografía y la miro confundida –

Laureen – Isaac yo creí que tu… - él interrumpió a su madre –

Isaac – Madre hay algo que te tengo que decir – tomo aire –

Laureen – Cariño te noto tan preocupado – tomo la mano de su hijo –

Isaac – Mamá esa chica a la que le done la sangre… - se detuvo, tenía miedo de la reacción de su madre, volvía a tomar aire – ella es… ella es la hija adoptiva de esa familia, una familia adinerada de los Estados Unidos –

Laureen – Hijo porque me dices eso – estaba tan confundida –

Isaac – Madre es que ella es… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en ese momento salía la doctora Kelly de la habitación – Dra. ¿Cómo esta? – su voz sonaba ansiosa –

Dra. Kelly – Ella se pondrá bien – el rostro de la Dra. no mentía – tu amigo no quiso separarse de ella, se ve que la quiere mucho – le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, se notaba cansada –

Isaac – Gracias – dijo aliviad, Laureen aun seguía sin comprender las cosas –

Dra. Kelly – Gracias a ti, si no hubieras donado la sangre no se que habría sido de ella – En ese momento se escucho un estruendo en la habitación de enfrente, una enfermera salía asustada del lugar – Otra vez – dijo sin mayor asombro parecía que eso sucedía a menudo –

Enfermera – El joven Connor volvió a tirar la comida – le explicaba –

Dra. Kelly – Yo lo arreglare – le dijo a la enfermera, esta se retiro del lugar – Ya no se qué hacer con él – le explicaba a Isaac – porque no entran a hacerle compañía a tu amigo – les sugirió – te veré después – se encamino a una escalera que había al final del pequeño pasillo –

Isaac – Muchas gracias – le volvía a repetir –

Laureen – Entremos con Richard – se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Isaac la detuvo tenía que decirle de algún modo que Candy era aquella niña que se perdió aquella noche, pero ¿Cómo? –

Isaac – Mamá espera por favor – la tomo del brazo –

Laureen – Isaac – los ojos de él estaban llenos de lágrimas –

Isaac – Mamá sé que esto sonara a locura pero… - Laureen miraba atenta a su hijo – ¿Qué harías?, si te dijera que mi hermana está viva – Laureen se quedo boquiabierta al oír eso –

Laureen – No juegues conmigo – sus ojos también se cristalizaron –

Isaac – Mamá quiero que conozcas a alguien – le dio su mano, abrió la puerta, entraron al cuarto, Richard estaba recostado en un sofá, dormía apaciblemente, a un costado estaba la cama, apenas el sol se colaba entre aquella ventanas, Isaac camino junto a su madre, la tomaba del hombro, ambos temblaban, lentamente se aproximaron a la cama, Laureen se quedo pasmada al ver en la cama aquella jovencita, tan débil, tan frágil, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, luego miro a su hijo, también lloraba, su corazón parecía que saldría de su lugar, luego miro la foto que llevaba en la mano, regreso su mirada a la chica, ella tenía el rostro de su esposo, toda ella era la imagen de Aleric Veruck su amado esposo, aquel que esa noche dio su vida por su familia –

Laureen – Por Dios – dijo entre el llanto y se dejo caer junto a la cama, aprisionando las sabanas entre sus finas manos, por el ruido Richard despertó, se quedo mirando la escena algo confundido –

Isaac – Ella es Candy White Andley – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –

Laureen – Isaac dime que no estoy soñando – lo abrazo suplicante –

Isaac – Se que es difícil creerlo madre, sabes yo fui el único que pudo donar la sangre – Laureen levanto el rostro y miro a su hijo – tenemos la misma sangre – los ojos de Isaac volvían a llorar –

Richard – Isaac – dijo en voz baja, este voltea a ver a su amigo –

Isaac – Richard lamento haberte despertado – se disculpo, Richard le sonrió como respuesta sabía lo que estaba pasando –

Laureen – Puedo acercarme – pregunto a su hijo mientras se separaba de él –

Isaac – Tu más que nadie tiene ese derecho – dijo nervioso, Laureen se acerco lentamente, primero acaricio la mano de Candy con la suya, luego la dirigió a su rizado cabello, la miraba con gran asombro, su corazón no paraba de latir, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella mientras la miraba, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente mientras una lagrima se derramaba –

Laureen – Hija, hija mía – su voz se quebró, Isaac se acerco a ella, sabía que este momento era tan difícil para su madre –

Isaac – Mamá ya todo estará bien – le dijo en voz baja, un suave quejido salió de los labios de Candy, Laureen se asusto al oírlo –

Laureen – Que pasa hijo – le cuestiono a su hijo asustada, Isaac reviso a Candy, al parecer el peligro estaba pasando –

Isaac – Creo que reaccionará pronto – suspiro aliviado –

Richard – Gracias al cielo – también suspiro, acto seguido se llevo su mano al hombro, un rasgo de dolor invadió su rostro –

Isaac – Déjame revisar la herida – sabía que su el estado de su amigo no era el mejor – eres tan necio, deberías estar en una cama descansando – lo regaño –

Richard – Sabes bien que no pienso alejarme de ella – voltearon a mirar la cama, Laureen seguía ahí parada junto a Candy, no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y mirarla –

Isaac – Creo que su corazón ha vuelto a latir – le dijo en voz baja a Richard – sé que es difícil de creerlo pero estoy seguro de que ella es mi hermana, estoy seguro que mi madre también llegara a quererla como yo… - decía cuando fue interrumpido –

Richard – Podemos hablar un momento a solas – Isaac lo miro extrañado, ese tono de voz de Richard no le gustaba para nada –

Isaac – Si está bien – luego de que Richard se acomodara la camisa se levanto, miro a Candy nuevamente, salió de la habitación con Isaac, dejando a Laureen con su hija – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Le pregunto en cuanto estuvieron solos –

Richard – Isaac se que estas muy contento con la idea de que Candy sea tu hermana pero… - se detuvo, Isaac lo miro mientras enarcaba una ceja interrogante – ¿Qué es lo que harán? – Isaac puso cara de confusión – legalmente ella es hija de los Andley, sigue siendo menor de edad y con lo que paso yo creo que el Sr. Andley querrá que ella vuelva a su hogar… - Isaac apretó los labios ante el comentario de su amigo –

Isaac – Eso no lo voy a permitir – dijo casi en un grito – no voy a dejar que se la lleven ahora que la he encontrado, mi madre no lo soportaría, ese señor no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella… - apretaba los puños de coraje –

Richard – Legalmente si lo tiene – le hizo saber –

Isaac – Pues si intenta arrebatárnosla se arrepentirá – dijo amenazantemente –

Richard – No creo que sea buena idea que se lo digan por el momento – Isaac miro aun mas confundido a Richard –

Isaac – Que cosas dices ella tiene todo el derecho de saber que tiene una familia, un hogar y que no fue abandonada por la falta de amor – se notaba su enojo -

Richard – Esta delicada de salud, como crees que reaccionaria si al despertar lo primero que le dices es "hola Candy mira quiero presentarte a tu madre" – Isaac apretó los labios con fuerza – creo que deberían esperar a que ella se recupere un poco, no quisiera que tuviera una recaída – Isaac se llevo las manos al rostro, no sabía qué hacer, dentro de todo nunca se puso a pensar en que ella ya formaba parte de una familia, pero como ocultarlo si lo que más deseaban él y su madre era decirle la verdad – Isaac yo no te estoy pidiendo que se lo ocultes, solo que lo aplaces unos días hasta que ella este mejor – puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo –

Isaac – Creo que tienes razón, lo primero es ver por su bienestar – acto seguido llamo a su madre, ella salió de la habitación, Richard comenzó a charlar con ella, también puso cara de molestia cuando Richard le dijo que el Sr, Andley tenía los derechos legales sobre Candy, pero más le molesto que le pidieran ocultar que ella era su madre –

Laureen – Estas loco – dijo en modo de reclamo – tiene todo el derecho de saber que soy su madre – le gritaba a Richard –

Isaac – Mamá no le hables así, solo te lo estamos pidiendo esperar un poco más, no es prudente que tenga emociones fuertes – Laureen miraba molesta a su hijo –

Laureen – Y tu lo apoyas – le reprocho –

Isaac – Entiende que es por su bien, su estado de salud es delicado, quieres que le paso algo peor si se entera inmediatamente – Laureen parecía calmarse – Mamá solo deja que se recupere –

Laureen – Solo será mientras se recupera – al parecer había entendido – pero no pienso dejarla sola, la llevaremos a casa, a su hogar – dijo remarcándolo – yo cuidare de ella – dijo por último, luego se volvió a meter a la habitación, Richard e Isaac hicieron lo mismo, las siguientes horas solo esperaron a que ella reaccionara, Richard no se separado ningún momento de ella quería estar presente para cuando ella recobrara el conocimiento, pero nuevamente el cansancio lo hizo presa del sueño y se quedo dormido, Isaac había ido por algo de comer para su madre que permanecía junto a la cama de Candy, se recargo en la cama, tenía un rosario de perlas entre sus manos, el sueño y el haber estado llorando un largo rato también la había hecho su presa dormitaba cuando repentinamente, las sabanas comenzaron a moverse, se levanto de inmediato, unos leves quejidos se escucharon de los labios de Candy, Laureen la miraba atónita, entonces el milagro sucedía, lentamente y poco a poco los ojos de Candy volvían a abrirse nuevamente, algo aturdida por el largo sueño en el que había estado, humedeció sus labios, luego intento hablar –

Candy – Donde estoy – dijo frágilmente que apenas se alcanzo a escuchar –

Laureen – Estas bien pequeña – le dijo casi a punto de llorar –

Candy – Que está pasando – pregunto a la dueña de esa armoniosa voz, luego dirigió su mirar a esa persona, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con el gris de los de Laureen, que se veían empañados por las lagrimas –

Laureen – No te muevas – le dijo cuando Candy intento moverse, entonces Candy cerró los ojos como si quisiera recordar, por su mente volvía a pasar esa escena, había escuchado el motor de los aviones, en seguida disparos, gritos, estaba por correr con Richard cuando repentinamente un soldado saco su arma de su abrigo negro, apuntándole, ella se quedo paralizada ante los fríos y amenazantes ojos de aquel hombre, su sombrilla cayó al suelo, sentía como el agua golpeaba su rostro, a lo lejos Richard la llamaba, en cuestión de segundos él estaba ahí, luego el hombre comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no entendía, Richard le respondía también, pero aquel soldado no tuvo piedad y disparo, recordó como Richard la envolvía en sus brazos mientras la empujaba, mientras intentaba que no saliera lastimada, luego un fuerte dolor en su costado, sentía como si le quemara las entrañas, lo último que miro fue a Richard tirado boca abajo bañado en sangre, luego solo una terrible oscuridad –

Candy – Richard – intento moverse, el dolor adornaba su rostro –

Laureen – Te lastimaras – le dijo evito que se moviera –

Candy – Richard donde esta – su voz se escuchaba más, aunque se oía desesperada – por favor dígame que esté bien – tomo la mano de Laureen con gran fuerza –

Laureen – Pequeña no te preocupes el está bien, no se ha separado de ti ni un momento desde que te encontró – le señalo el sofá que estaba junto a la pared, Candy dirigió su mirada hacia el chico –

Candy – Richard – sus ojos verdes lloraban –

Laureen – Espera un momento – le dijo mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba una sonrisa, se dirigió a donde Richard descansaba – Richard – le hablo – ya despertó – Richard comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente –

Richard – Que sucede – dijo aun medio adormilado –

Laureen – Ya despertó – reacciono inmediatamente al oírlo, se pudo de pie, casi de un brinco llego a la cama donde Candy que ya lo esperaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Richard – Candy mi amada Candy – le decía mientras sus ojos azules también se llenaban de lágrimas – pensé que te había perdido – tomo la mano de Candy con la mano buena –

Candy – Richard no me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiese pasado – en ese momento entro Isaac a la habitación –

Laureen – Hijo ya despertó – Isaac se dirigió de inmediato a verla –

Isaac – Candy – sus ojos grises no pudieron evitar llorar – estábamos muy preocupado por ti – le explico –

Richard – Si mi amor – le dijo Isaac volteo a mirarlo – no sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti todo este tiempo, fue una tortura para mí – Candy le regalo una sonrisa –

Isaac – Déjame revisarla – alguien llamo a la puerta – Adelante – dijo Isaac, era la Dra. Kelly, Arturo la acompañaba –

Dra. Kelly – Como va nuestro paciente – le dio gusto ver a Candy ya despierta –

Candy – ¡Dra. Kelly! – no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí – Arturo que alegría verlos –

Arturo – Me alegra verte mejor – le sonrío –

Dra. Kelly – Si me permiten tengo que revista a mi paciente – le dijo para que la dejaran sola con Candy, Richard era el que menos se quería separar de ella, pero no tuvo más opción que salir, cuando estuvieron solas la Dra. Kelly reviso la herida de Candy, estaba mejorando –

Candy – Nunca pensé que la encontraría en aquí – le dijo mientras la doctora cambiaba los vendajes –

Dra. Kelly – Y yo jamás pensé que te vería nuevamente, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otras condiciones –

Candy – Gracias Dra. Kelly – tomo su mano –

Dra. Kelly – A quien debes darle las gracias es a Isaac, de no ser por él tú… - se detuvo como para pensar lo que diría – el dio su sangre tú te salvaras – le explicaba –

Candy – Isaac hizo eso – le sorprendió –

Dra. Kelly – Se ve que te aprecia mucho – Candy le respondió con una sonrisa – y el otro chico se ve que te quiere mucho –

Candy – Es un gran amigo – le explico –

Dra. Kelly – Pues más bien parece como si fuera tu novio – Candy la miro confundida – desde que te encontraron el no se ha separado de ti a pesar de que también está herido, sabes Candy Arturo vio como pasaron las cosas desde el interior de una cafetería, dijo que se dio cuenta de que eras tú esa chica a la que apuntaban salió de ahí corriendo pero que no alcanzo a llegar, solo pudo apreciar como aquel chico intento empujarte para que no salieras lastimada, pero que no lo había logrado, luego me explico cómo aquel soldado intento terminar con la vida de tu amigo – Candy la miraba atónita ante lo dicho – Arturo no permitiría que algo así pasara así que intervino y… - dejo de hablar – listo tienes que estar en reposo unos días – la tapo, luego se dirigió a la puerta – pueden pasar – la primera en entrar fue Laureen, luego Richard y después Isaac, - los dejo solos – se retito de la habitación –

Isaac – Candy ella es mi madre – le presento a Laureen, tenía ganas de gritar que también era su madre –

Candy – Mucho gusto Sra. – le sonrío suavemente –

Laureen – El gusto es mío… hija – su voz parecía quebrase –

Candy – Podrían ayudarme a sentar – le dijo, le acomodaron en la espalda unos cojines para que quedara algo sentada – gracias-

Richard – Sabes mi amor, cuando te recuperes iras a casa de Isaac – Candy lo miro desconcertada – su madre se ofreció cuidarte mientras te recuperas –

Candy – Muchas gracias –agacho la cabeza –

Richard – Sucede algo – pregunto al mirar la nostalgia de su rostro –

Candy – Richard, Albert ya sabe lo que paso – Isaac volteo a mirar a Richard, como cuestionando quien era Albert -

Richard – El Sr. Andley aun no sabe lo que paso – le explico, entonces Isaac supo de quien hablaba Candy –

Candy – Debe de estar muy preocupado – suspiro lentamente – por favor avísale que estoy bien, él es como un hermano para mí – Isaac apretó los labios de coraje al oír esas palabras – desde que era una niña siempre ha procurado por mi – le explicaba melancólicamente –

Richard – Si te prometo que yo le avisare – los ojos de Richard parecían que veían nuevamente la luz del sol –

Laureen – Candy – dijo nerviosa, esta volteo a mirarla – será que te puedo dar un abrazo – su voz parecía llevar una súplica –

Candy – Claro – dijo confundida ante la petición, Richard le dio el lugar a Laureen, que temerosa se acerco a Candy, luego cuidadosamente la abrazo para no lastimarla, Laureen lloraba silenciosamente, mientras que a Candy un extraño sentimiento de bienestar y protección la invadían, un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido –

Los dos siguientes días habían transcurrido tranquilamente, Richard aun no le avisaba al Sr, Andley lo acontecido a petición de Isaac, Laureen no se separaba de Candy al igual que Richard quien todo el tiempo procuraba estar con Candy, el temor de días atrás, de perderla se había desvanecido, su brazo estaba mejorando e Isaac seguía con sus labores en el hospital. Esta tarde Laureen había salido a cambiarse a su casa, Richard tuvo que salir un momento, le había informado que una carta había llegado en modo de urgencia, también fue por un poco de ropa para Candy ya que esa tarde saldría de la clínica, así que Candy se quedo sola por unas horas, le había pedido a una enfermera que no cerrara la puerta, así que esta la dejo entre abierta, había terminado de comer cuando le dieron ganas de levantarse, se había fastidiado de estar en cama, bajo lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse, en eso estaba cuando en la habitación de enfrente un estruendoso sonido se escucho, como reacción ella volteo, una enfermera salía toda apanicada de ese lugar, ella camino y se asomo no había nadie en el corredor, era curiosa por naturaleza, así que no se quedaría con las ganas de saber que había pasado en el interior de esa habitación, se acerco lentamente a la puerta, en ella había una placa que decía Stuart Connor, tomo la perilla de la puerta , la giro lentamente, en eso estaba cuando alguien le grito fuertemente.

Dra. Kelly – Que haces Candy – ella soltó inmediatamente la perilla – entra a tu habitación – Candy quiso hablar pero no la dejo, se quedo con las ganas de saber quién estaba en ese cuarto – no porque te sientas mejor puedes andar como si nada te hubiera pasado – la reprimía –

Candy – Lo siento mucho – no tenia excusa –

Dra. Kelly – Por que querías entrar a ese cuarto – le ayudo nuevamente a recostarse –

Candy –Tenia curiosidad – solo atino a decir – es que una enfermara salió corriendo y muy asustada de ese lugar –

Dra. Kelly – No es prudente que entres – le explico –

Candy - ¿Por qué? – miro curiosa a la Dra. –

Dra. Kelly – El chico que está en esa habitación no está muy bien – Candy la miraba con mucha atención – lo encontramos hace unos meses, lo tenían como prisionero, él trato que les dan no es el mejor, fue lastimado física y emocionalmente, es por eso que tiene ese comportamiento tan agresivo con las personas, no habla, a penas y come, no permite ni siquiera que entre la luz a su habitación –

Candy – Que extraño – se dijo para si misma –

Dra. Kelly – Es un comportamiento normal para que quien fue un soldado de guerra – Candy la miro – sucede algo –

Candy – Es que hace unos meses yo perdí un ser querido en la guerra – recordó a su querido Stear –

Dra. Kelly – Cuanto lo siento – se encogió de hombros – me ha tocado mucho mirar ese panorama estoy últimos meses – le explicaba – por favor ya no te levantes, espera pronto vendrán por ti – Candy sonrío –

Candy – La madre de Isaac ofreció cuidarme – Candy sentía algo muy hermoso al recordar a Laureen – se ha portado tan bien conmigo, me cuida mucho a veces siento que me protege como si fuese su hija –

Dra. Kelly – Creo que te pareces un poco a ella – Candy la miro desconcertada – no te asustes es solo un comentario – ella se sonrojo – descansa un poco – se dirigió a la puerta y luego salió, Candy se extraño tanto de ese comentario pero la verdad es que al mirar a la madre de Isaac si encontraba cierto parecido con ella –

Candy no tuvo más remedio que esperar acostada, no le agrado mucho la idea, seguía intrigada por saber quien ere ese chico que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, Stuart Connor el nombre le recordó a alguien muy querido para ella, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas cuando intento imaginar el dolor por el que probablemente debió pasar Stear, no dejaba de pensar tampoco en Albert, en Ane, en Archie y sobre todo en Terry, que habría hecho el si estuviera aquí, se habría comportado de la misma forma que Richard, entre tantos pensamientos no supo cuando fue que el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida. Horas después Richard aguardaba en la pequeña puerta de aquel lugar, su rostro denotaba un rasgo de preocupación, esperaba que Isaac llegara solo, necesitaba decirle algo importante, cuando miro llegar el auto de su amigo supo que tendría que esperar otro mejor momento para decirle lo que sabía que irremediablemente pasaría, Laureen ayudo a Candy a vestirse, luego salieron de ahí, Richard la cuidaba de que no se lastimara, abordaron el auto, por la ventanilla le dijo a dios a la Dra. Kelly, le debía mucho, le regalo una sonrisa a Arturo, luego de se fueron a casa de Isaac, cuando llegaron varios de los sirvientes los aguardaban en la puerta, el rostro de una mujer mayor era el más feliz de todos, seguramente Laureen ya le había contado sobre Candy, como si fuese una niña miro la enorme casa en la que vivía Isaac, era evidente que eran una familia muy acaudala, con grandes ventanales, cuando entraron se quedo mas maravillada, Richard cargo delicadamente a Candy, subió las escalera, llegaron a una puerta blanca de entre tantos pasillos, Laureen la abrió, Candy miro una habitación toda pintada de blanco con detalles en rosa, las cortinas cubrían el gran ventanal, un gran espejo adornaba una pared, una cómoda de madera hacia juego con la cabecera de madera que tenia tallados unas grandes flores.

Candy – Es preciosa – Richard bajo lentamente a Candy – creo que es más grande que el departamento donde vivía en chicago – dijo con su graciosa voz, intento reírse pero la herida dolió con el esfuerzo –

Isaac – Te pasa algo Candy – se acerco rápidamente a ella –

Candy – Creo que fue por el esfuerzo al intentar reírme – le explico, luego de acomodarla en la habitación Richard e Isaac dejaron solas a Laureen y Candy en aquel lugar, bajaron a la biblioteca Isaac había notado la preocupación en el rostro de Richard –

Isaac – Quieres tomar algo – le ofreció, Richard movió la mano en señal de negativa, Isaac si se sirvió un whisky – Richard que sucede – le pregunto ansioso –

Richard – Isaac mira esto – saco un sobre del bolso de su saco, lo extendió, Isaac lo tomo nervioso, entonces saco el contenido y comenzó a leer, sus hermosos ojos grises se llenaron de furia ante lo leído, el coraje se apodero de su rostro y con mucho dolor e impotencia golpeo con su mano el escritorio, ya que sentía que el contenido de esa carta le destrozaría nuevamente el corazón a su madre y eso Isaac no lo permitirá, por muy poderoso que fuese el Sr. William Albert Andley –

CONTINUARA…

Candy se entera al fin de que Isaac y Laureen son su familia, se siente confundida por no saber que hacer ya que tiene una vida y a todos sus seres queridos en su país, tomara una dura decisión el día que conoce a un PRISIONERO DE GUERRA.

CAPITULO 141

PRISIONERO DE GUERRA

La gente no dejaba de mirarlos, Susana se sentía realizada por el hecho de acompañar a Terry a la fiesta, aunque iba en silla de ruedas, no le importaba puesto que estaba con el hombre que "amaba", Terry se sentía a disgusto por la situación pero no le quedaba otra cosa más que fingir una sonrisa ante la gente, Susana le había suplicado acompañarlo a esa fiesta, supo manejar bien la situación chantajeando a Terry con eso de que nunca salían juntos, Robert le mando una invitación también a Susana para la recepción de esa noche, Terry no pretendía asistir pero ante la insistencia de Susana y su madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, con su porte tan varonil, llamo la atención de las chicas a su llegada, sintiéndose algo miserable ya que su compañera de esa no era quien él deseaba.

Susana – Terry muchas gracias por haberme traído – le dijo mientras el acomodaba la silla de ruedas frente a la mesa –

Terry – No nos iremos muy tarde – dijo indiferentemente – estoy muy cansado espero lo entiendas – se sentó –

Susana –Sera como tú quieras – dijo sumisa, no quería hacer enfadar a Terry, ya que las ultimas semanas había estado muy irritable –

Terry – Iré con Robert espera un momento – sentía que se ahogaba al estar cerca de ella –

Susana – No tardes –le sonrío pero él parecía más frío que el hielo, en cuanto se quedo sola alguien se acerco a ella –

Karen – Hola Susi – su voz llevaba algo de burla –

Susana – Hola Karen – torció el gesto –

Karen – Pero no pongas esa cara, debería darte gusto que la obra es todo un éxito gracias Terry y a mi – se sentó sin siquiera pedir permiso –

Susana – La obra es un éxito porque Terry es el mejor, lo demás es solo el complemento – dijo mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios, Karen la reto con la mirada, se había ofendido con el comentario de Susana –

Karen – Creo que a Terry le falta algo para ser completamente feliz – le replico, Susana la miro con recelo, sabía a dónde iba Karen con ese comentario – es una pena que por tu culpa no sea del todo feliz – se burlo –

Susana – Creo que tu tampoco llegaras a ser feliz – le dijo también burlonamente, Karen se sorprendió por el comentario –

Karen – No sé a qué te refieres – enarco una ceja, como queriendo mostrar indiferencia –

Susana – Ya sabes que mi hermano está enamorado – su rostro dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa –

Karen – A con que te referías a eso – parecía que no le importaba –

Susana – Me alegra que no seas tú de quien este enamorado – le subrayo –

Karen – Y ya sabes de quien está enamorado tu hermano – Susana no supo que responder – me lo imaginaba – se rio burlonamente –

Susana – Que es lo que te causa gracia – le cuestiono ahora ella era la sorprendida –

Karen – Si pensaste que me molestaría con tu comentario te equivocaste – se levanto de la silla, Susana tenia la boca abierta ante la reacción de Karen – yo sabía que lo de Richard seria pasajero – le explicaba – creo que te sorprenderás el día que te presente a la mujer que ama – le susurro al oído para dejarla intrigada – adiós Susi – fue lo último que le dijo y se fue, Susana se quedo fría con lo dicho por Karen, al parecer Richard le tenía más confianza a ella, ya que aparentemente Karen si sabia quien era la que probablemente en un futuro se convertiría en su cuñada, la noche transcurrió serenamente, Terry se comporto amablemente con Susana delante de la gente que los conocía, muchos se pusieron felices de verla nuevamente, lucia radiante, luego de un rato Terry le pidió retirarse, ella no reprocho aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse un rato mas –

Terry – Susana no vamos – tomo su saco negro –

Susana – Terry muchas gracias – dijo en voz baja –

Terry – Despidámonos de Robert – tomo la silla de ruedas, Susana llevaba puesta una prótesis pero aun así no se animaba a caminar pero lo que le dijo a Terry le sorprendió –

Susana – Terry me puedes ayudar a levantar – parecía una súplica – es el estar aquí esta noche me ha dado ánimos – le explicaba, Terry se sorprendió de la petición de Susana, él le dio la mano, ella lo miro, tomo su mano sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica, luego Terry le ayudo a sostenerse un poco, ella lentamente se levanto, se apoyaba en Terry, sentía que temblaba al estar tan cerca de él, los presentes enmudecieron al ver a la chica, Robert se acerco a ellos, ya que Susana daba pequeños pasos, así que el decido acortar la distancia –

Robert – Susana me alegra que estés mucho mejor – le regalo una sonrisa –

Susana – Hoy ha sido una noche especial – se veía feliz –

Robert – Me alegro tanto que te hayas divertido – le dio la mano – cuídate mucho Susana – se despidió – Terry nos vemos mañana – le dijo luego se marcho –

Terry – Creo que será mejor que te sientes – le sugirió, en ese momento parecía que Susana caería así que Terry la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza, ya que no quería tener problemas con su madre si ella se lastimaba, ella rodeo el cuello de Terry con sus brazos, sin imaginarlo sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, Susana miraba a Terry con gran devoción, él no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, entonces lo que ella hizo le sorprendió aun más, Terry parpadeo al sentir los labios de Susana sobre los suyos, ella intento abrir un poco la boca de él, pero Terry de inmediato apretó los labios y se separo de ella, la miro fríamente, sus ojos parecían que echaban fuego, algunos de los presentes murmuraban mientras los miraban, un fotógrafo había logrado captar el momento, Susana bajo la vista, aunque su corazón no dejaba de palpitar por la emoción de haber sentido los labios cálidos de Terry con los suyos, luego de eso él la sentó en la silla de ruedas, bebió un trago mas de vino como si quisiera enjuagarse los labios de aquel estúpido beso, deposito la copa en la mesa con gran fuerza, Susana noto la molestia de Terry, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría contra ella, luego se encaminaron a la salida, en cuanto se vieron solos Terry le reclamo a Susana – Espero que no vuelvas a cometer esta estupidez, si no te dije nada haya dentro fue porque no quise armar un escándalo – la miraba fríamente, ella se volteo, luego siguieron su camino, el chofer ya los esperaba junto con Lucia, Terry seguía sin hablar, Susana y Lucia se sentaron en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que Terry se sentó con Daniel, por el espejo retrovisor miro a Susana como reprochándole lo sucedido, Lucia espero a que Terry dejara de mirar a Susana, tomo la mano de la chica, se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, Susana sonrió y suspiro, en ese momento Lucia se dio cuenta de que lo planeado había resultado a la perfección –

Candy se había cansado de estar en la habitación, se sentía mejor así que decidió bajar, Richard no dejaba de visitarla todos los días, Laureen le dijo que estaría en el cuarto de costura, ella la cuidaba con mucho entusiasmo, incluso Candy sentía que ya apreciaba a la madre de Isaac aunque en momentos le extrañaba su desmedido cariño para con ella, incluso parecía que la cuidaba como si fuese su hija, Eugénie también la visito un par de ocasiones, Candy deseaba volver a trabajar, pero Isaac no se lo había permitido, cuando por fin se encontró en la parte baja, camino por la enorme estancia de la casa, estaba por dirigirse a la sala de costura, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención –

Isaac – No Richard no insistas – le decía casi en un grito –

Richard – Nos meteremos en problemas – le repicaba a su amigo – es la tercera carta que manda –

Isaac – Y que me importa, ya te dije que ella se quedara aquí – Candy se acerco curiosa, se parado detrás de la puerta –

Richard – Entonces que hacemos – La voz de Richard se escuchaba llena tensión y molestia, nunca antes Candy había oído a Richard hablarle así a Isaac –

Isaac – Nada no haremos nada, ya te lo dije ella no se ira, no voy a permitir que ese tal Albert me la quite –Candy se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su amigo – Candy se quedara en Paris con su familia –

Candy -¿Qué? – Candy se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca –

Isaac – Puedes decirle a ese tal William Albert Andley – lo dijo de modo despectivo – que Candy no regresara – en ese instante Candy abrió la puerta, Isaac y Richard pusieron cara de desconcierto –

Candy – Tu como sabes de Albert – le pregunto molesta a Isaac –

Richard – Candy que haces aquí – exclamo al mirar a la chica parada junto a la puerta –

Isaac – No se supone que deberías estar descansando – no supo más que decir –

Candy – Richard explícame eso de que ya son tres las cartas recibidas, no se suponía que Albert no había escrito, bueno al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste – le reclamo muy molesta –

Richard – Candy yo… - titubeo –

Candy – Isaac como esta eso de que yo tengo que quedarme en Paris – se encamino hacia él –

Isaac – Candy lo que sucede es… - no encontraba las palabras para explicarle las cosas –

Candy – Estoy esperando una respuesta – les exigió a los dos –

Laureen – Candy tú no te puedes ir – dijo al entrar al lugar, al parecer era hora de decirle la verdad –

Candy – Que es lo que está pasando – se notaba confundida –

Laureen – Candy tu sabes que yo hace años perdía a mi hija en un naufragio – se acerco a ella, Candy asintió con la cabeza – yo viví mucho tiempo con el dolor de haber pedido a mi esposo y a mi hija esa noche, durante años mi vida estuvo incompleta – Candy seguía tan confundida – hasta hace unos días – la tomo de las manos –

Candy – Pero yo que tengo que ver con eso – inexplicablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido –

Laureen – Mira esto hija – soltó a Candy, se dirigió al escritorio y saco un papel de un cajón, luego regreso a donde Candy y le extendió la fotografía, Candy nerviosa la tomo entre sus manos – esa es mi familia – Candy observo la foto, sus verdes ojos estallaron en llanto cuando miro al padre de Isaac –

Candy – No pude ser – dejo caer la foto – esto no puede ser verdad – se detuvo del escritorio mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al rostro – Laureen se acerco, tomo la babilla de Candy para levantarle el rostro, sus grises ojos y los verdes de Candy se encontraron, ella también lloraba –

Laureen – Sabes porque Isaac fue el único que pudo darte sangre – le dijo serenamente, Candy volteo a mirar a Isaac – porque llevan la misma sangre – apenas alcanzo a decir entre el llanto, luego abrazo a Candy, con gran amor, ella no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía como si todo eso fuera un sueño, Laureen se fue resbalando poco a poco hasta quedar hincada sujetando con fuerza el vestido de Candy – Hija mía – seguía llorando, Richard no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al ver el momento, al igual que Isaac, este se acerco lentamente hacia ellas –

Isaac – Candy aquí está familia, a ti no te abandonaron porque fueras una carga o porque no te quisieran, las circunstancias fueron las únicas culpables – Candy no lo miro, se hinco para quedar junto frente a frente a Laureen –

Candy – No sé qué decir – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por la emoción, siempre deseo conocer a su madre, pero nunca imagino que ese sueño podría ser verdad, mas aun nunca imagino que aquel amargado medico que tan mal la recibía en casa de Richard aquel día y que siempre busco fastidiarle la vida en el hospital resultara ser su hermano, de un solo golpe supo que no solo tenía a su madre, sino que también un hermano –

Laureen – No digas nada y solo déjame abrazarte – se abrazaron fuertemente, no paraban de llorar, alguien más se les unía al abrazo, Richard salió silenciosamente de aquel lugar, evidentemente era un momento intimo solo de ellos tres –

Richard espero en la sala por más de una hora, se sentía feliz de que las cosas resultaran de esa forma, tal vez Isaac si tenía razón, la vida de Candy era en Paris con su familia, él la amaba, tal vez Candy si podía pertenecer a ese lugar, solo era cuestión de hablar con el Sr. William para hacerle saber las cosas, pero también habría que preguntarle a Candy que pensaba hacer, que decisión tomaría, algo difícil seria pero en el fondo deseaba que ella se quedara en Paris, cerró los ojos para imaginar un futuro junto a ella, primero paso por su mente como se vería vestida de novia saliendo del brazo de él, luego la imagino esperando un bebe, se sonrío, pero lo más bello fue cuando imagino un gran jardín lleno de flores, solo las risas de unos pequeños niños se escuchaban en aquel lugar, el rostro dulce y alegre de ella, mientras la abrazaba y miraban crecer a sus hijos, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, alguien lo saco de sus sueños.

Isaac – Pensare que estás loco – se rio –

Richard – Solo estoy enamorado – le remarco, Isaac lo miro algo molesto – no pongas esa cara –

Isaac – Se que tú la harás muy feliz – se sentón junto a Richard –

Richard – Como esta ella – pregunto de inmediato –

Isaac – Bien, algo confundida pero bien – suspiro aliviado –

Richard – Hablaron sobre lo que hará – pregunto curioso Isaac torció el gesto –

Isaac – Ya te dije que ella no se irá – le afirmo –

Richard – No te parece que ella es quien tiene que decidir – le replico ante su actitud tan hostil –

Isaac – No quiero empezar a tener problemas con mi futuro cuñado – le dijo ante eso Richard ya no supo que responder –

Richard – Ese es un juego sucio – le reclamo, Isaac sonrío burlonamente sabía que había ganado esa contienda, en ese instante Candy y Laureen salían de aquel lugar – Candy – se levanto al verla – más tranquila – quiso abrazarla, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora tenía que cambiar su actitud y comportase como un caballero ante la familia de ella –

Candy – Si gracias por preocuparte por mi – le sonrío, en ese momento entraba una empleada para avisar que la comida estaba lista –

Laureen – Pasemos al comedor – se encaminaron al lugar, Candy en el fondo estaba feliz, pero algo había en ella que no dejaba que su felicidad fuera plena, por su mente no dejaba de pasar el rostro de los seres que la vieron crecer, la Srita. Ponny, La hermana María, Tom, Ane, Archie, Albert, incluso pensó en los fastidiosos de Elisa y Nial, pero sobre todo de Terry, tanta gente que la esperaba, qué hacer ahora, qué decisión tomar, yo siempre quise tener una madre, una familia, pero ahora mi corazón esta tan confundido, se decía así misma, mientras intentaba sonreír, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida le cambiaba por completo –

Candy se sentía mucho mejor, Isaac se había marchado al hospital ese día, Laureen salió, había ido a dar gracias por la dicha te haber encontrado a su hija, Candy miraba por la ventana, los últimos acontecimientos la tenían algo aturdía, el ataque, haber estado herida de muerte y ahora esto, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuese Richard, ni Isaac, ni Laureen, pero quien pensaba ella, entonces como un rayo de luz paso por su mente, la Dra. Kelly, no dudo más, tomo su bolso y pido al chofer que la llevara a la pequeña clínica donde había estado semanas a tras, en el transcurso del camino saco una carta de su bolso, le había escrito a Albert pero no se atrevió a enviarla, tenía miedo, no quería dejar a su familia, pero tan poco podía olvidar que ya tenía una vida hecha en los Estados Unidos, ¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, entonces pensó nuevamente en Terry, en que él también estaba haya, aunque para ella ya no había ninguna posibilidad de nada, no tuvo respuesta a la carta que le mando, entonces recordó aquella noche en que Richard la beso, ese beso en lo único que le ayudo fue en saber que no podría amar a ningún otro hombre que no fuese Terry, por mucho que Richard se pareciera a Anthony, su corazón y su vida pertenecían al joven actor, por su mente pasaron esas breves líneas que escribió.

Terry:

Terry te escribo porque todo esto me está matando, hui para olvidarte, intente rehacer mi vida, pero aunque me duela aceptarlo, no soy nada sin ti, TE AMO y es por eso que quiero que sepas que estoy en Paris, se que hice mal en irme de esa manera y te pido perdón, espero tu respuesta con ansias, pero si no llega entonces entenderé que no quieres ya nada mas conmigo y que das por rotos los lazos que no unían.

Candy.

Candy no supo en qué momento llego a la clínica hasta que el chofer abrió la puerta, ella reacciono le pido que se fuera ya que no sabía cuánto tardaría en salir, pero este se quiso retirar, ya que su patrona le ordeno que Candy salía la esperara, ella torció el gesto no le gustaba que la cuidaran tanto, saco su bolso y se encamino a la clínica la Dra. Kelly se encontraba en la entrada, le sorprendió ver a Candy.

Dra. Kelly – Candy que haces aquí – le dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles en una mesa –

Candy – Necesito hablar con alguien – se mordió los labios –

Dra. Kelly – Te notas preocupada – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Han pasado cosas muy extrañas estos últimos días – bajo la cabeza –

Dra. Kelly – Vamos a mi consultorio – puso su mano en la espalda de Candy y se encaminaron a una pequeña habitación, cerró la puerta, estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, Candy le conto sobre lo que paso en casa de Isaac, en que no podía creer que hubiese encontrado a su familia, en que Isaac fuese su hermano, se soltó a llorar un par de ocasiones, su mente y su corazón estaban tan confundidos, la Dra. Kelly solo se limitaba a oír, ni siquiera mostraba asombro ante todo lo confesando por Candy y ella lo noto –

Candy – Porque parece que no le sorprende – pregunto –

Dra. Kelly – Candy mientras tu estuviste mal, yo me entere de todo eso – le dijo, Candy quedo boquiabierta – no me mires con reproche –

Candy – Lo siento – se disculpo – es que todo esto es tan difícil para mí –

Dra. Kelly – Que harás – cuestiono, Candy evito mirarla –

Candy – No lo sé – suspiro –

Dra. Kelly – Candy se que ya tienes una vida hecha, que has crecido con mucho gente que te quiere, pero creo que deberías de darles la oportunidad a Isaac y su madre de estar contigo – le sugirió – Candy la miro, tal vez la ella tenía razón, que mas daba tal vez quedarse no estaba tan mal, estaría con su madre, con su hermano y era evidente que Richard la amaba, en cambio si regresaba a los Estados Unidos, estaría rodeada de sus seres queridos, pero no sabía si soportaría el dolor de saber que el hombre que amaba estaba con otra –

Candy – Creo que tiene razón – dijo en voz baja –

Dra. Kelly – De verdad – se sorprendió con lo que dijo la chica –

Candy – Tal vez mi felicidad este aquí – parecía haberse resignado –

Dra. Kelly – Me alegra que pienses así – le regalo una sonrisa –

Candy – Me voy tengo que mandar una carta y decirle a Laureen e Isaac que me quedare con ellos – parecía como si le doliera deshacerse de sus recuerdos –

Dra. Kelly – Cuídate mucho Candy – se puso de pie al igual que Candy, se despidieron Candy intento sonreír – no dejes de visitarme – en ese instante una enfermera llego llorando hasta donde la Dra. –

Enfermera – Dra. el paciente esta insoportable – estaba asustada –

Dra. Kelly – Ya no se qué hacer con él – dijo muy molesta –

Enfermera – Me aventó la charola de comida – se limpiaba las lagrimas –

Dra. Kelly – Yo lo soluciono – la enfermera salió del lugar – lo siento mucho Candy – se disculpo por lo sucedido –

Candy – Es aquel paciente – pregunto curiosa –

Dra. Kelly – Si – le afirmo – seguimos teniendo muchos problemas con él – le explicaba – ya no sabemos cómo ayudarlo… - Candy la interrumpió –

Candy – Déjeme intentarlo – la Dra. se quedo pasmada ante la petición de la chica –

Dra. Kelly – Candy no creo que sea buena idea – movió la cabeza en señal de negativa –

Candy – Por favor – le suplico, la Dra. Kelly no pudo negarse ante aquella melancólica mirada –

Dra. Kelly – Esta bien – dijo dudosa, se encaminaron hacia la habitación del paciente, Candy observo que un anciano ocupaba la cama donde días atrás ella estuvo, le regalo una sonrisa –Candy creo que será inútil, si se pone agresivo no dudes en llamarnos – le abrió la puerta –

Candy – Gracias – volvía a observar la placa con el nombre del chico Stuart Connor, la Dra. Kelly la dejo sola a petición de ella, Candy tomo la perilla y se adentro a la habitación, apenas unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraban en ella, por la oscuridad no vio el plato que estaba tirado por poco se resbala con él, cerró la puerta, una silueta se dibujaba junto a la ventana, estaba temerosa, pero aun así siguió su camino, pensaba que en verdad aquel chico habría sufrido mucho por el estado en que se encontraba la habitación –

Paciente – Que me dejen solo – dijo una voz rasposa, cansada y envejecida – porque no me dejan morir en paz – Candy seguía sin hablar – lárguese – grito, Candy palideció al oír la voz, era evidente que el chico estaba muy mal, pero no fue el grito lo que la hizo que su corazón latiera, tal vez lo imagino pero estaba segura de que esa voz la conocía, aunque estuviera llena de tristeza, entonces busco el interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta, al parecer la sorpresas todavía no terminarían para ella, cuando la luz se encendió el chico de inmediato cubrió su rostro con las cortinas – Que se vaya y me deje en paz – su voz sonaba llega de angustia y dolor, Candy hizo caso omiso a la petición del chico, seguía sin decir palabra alguna, se acerco lentamente, el cabello castaño del chico llegaba casi a los hombros, sus pies temblaban, jalo aire a sus pulmones cuando sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, se acerco aun más, el chico seguía sin mirarla, aun así sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin explicación – Que se largue – grito nuevamente el chico pero en esta ocasión soltó las cortinas y volteo a mirar a la chica, entonces sus miradas se cruzaron quedando sorprendidos ambos, Candy sintió que se desmayaba cuando miro los ojos cafés de él esos hermosos ojos que también comenzaron a llorar ante la dicha de ver ese bello rostro –

Candy – Stear – dijo entre el llanto, luego abrazo al chico fuertemente, su cuerpo resbalo hasta quedar hincada abrazada a los pies de él, llorando de alegría, al parecer dios le compensaba con tantas cosas era feliz, había encontrado a su madre, a su hermano y ahora encontraba como un milagro a su amigo del alma, al ser que creyó nunca más volvería –

Stear – Candy mi querida Candy – le ayudo a levantarse, la abrazo fuertemente, con gran amor, con gran cariño, la chica dulce de la que se despido aquella fría mañana estaba ahí con él, el dolor que había pasado durante este tiempo parecía desvanecerse con la presencia de ella, ambos lloraron largo rato abrazados, Candy noto que Stear no era el mismo chico alegre de meses atrás y Stear también noto un cambio en ella, como si la luz que la hacía brillar se estuviese apagando lentamente, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de tristeza, las palabras de consuelo, de alegría y dolor porque el dolor también se hacía presente en esos momentos llenaron la habitación, entonces Candy sintió como si su corazón, su vida hubieran recuperado un pedazo de su familia, si su familia, porque ellos fueron los que la vieron crecer, jugar, sonreír, llorar, porque ellos fueron su apoyo durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida, entonces por la mente de Candy paso algo, Isaac y Laureen eran su familia biológica, pero los que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos también eran su familia, la decisión estaba tomada, más ahora que recuperaba una parte importante de ella, Candy cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Stear imaginando los rostros de todos los seres queridos, que le extendían los brazos para recibirla con una sonrisa, Candy había decidió regresar al lugar al que pertenecía, "espérenme pronto estaré con ustedes y les llevare una gran sorpresa" se decía a sí misma –

CONTINUARA…

Isaac y Laureen no aceptan que Candy se marche así que toman la decisión de ir con ella, mientras que Candy le tiene un sorpresa a Paty el día que vuelve la música a la CAJA DE LA FELICIDAD

CAPITULO 142

LA CAJA DE LA FELICIDAD

Los grises ojos de Isaac no dejaban de observa a Candy, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, tenía ganas de gritarle que no se fuera, pero sabía que no podía retenerla contra su voluntad, su madre le había dicho que la dejaran elegir, el había peleado con ella por eso, se suponía que era su madre y que acababa de recuperar a su hija, como podría dejarla ir así tan tranquilamente, Candy guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias en la maleta, Isaac se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, apretaba los puños con fuerza, ella lo miro de reojo, se veía tenso y muy molesto así que ella desvió la mirada.

Isaac – ¿Por qué nos haces esto Candy? – pregunto en modo de reclamo –

Candy – Lo siento mucho Isaac pero ya se los explique – tenía un vestido entre sus manos –

Isaac – Acaso no te interesa lo que nosotros sentimos – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Isaac entiendo que yo tengo una vida hecha… - le explicaba cuando Isaac grito –

Isaac – Ya basta deja las cosas en el pasado Candy – exploto de la tristeza que sentía – tu familia está aquí acaso no lo entiendes – Candy evito mirarlo, no quería sentir la mirada recriminatoria de él – Candy no nos hagas esto – la voz de Isaac comenzaba a quebrarse –

Candy – Isaac yo… - lo volteó a mirar, ella enmudeció cuando miro a Isaac, los ojos de Isaac lloraban de dolor, ella pudo adivinar en ese instante lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo, entonces ella también comenzó a llorar – perdóname por favor – el vestido que estaba sosteniendo se resbalo de sus manos para chocar suavemente con el suelo – no quiero hacerles daño – tomo las manos de Isaac –

Isaac – Quédate con nosotros – no pudo más y abrazo a Candy con fuerza – no quiero que te vayas – dijo entre el llanto – no podría soportarlo –

Candy – Isaac lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así – le susurro, el de inmediato la soltó – que sucede –

Isaac – Eres tan indiferente – la alejo de el bruscamente – nunca pensé que le harías esto a mi madre – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy desconcertada y dolida –

Candy – No sé qué hacer – se dijo a si misma mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, acaso era muy cruel de su parte lo que estaba haciendo, ella solo quería regresar a casa, con los suyos, porque la vida le hacia esta jugada, porque dividir su corazón de esta manera –

Richard aguardaba junto con Laureen a que Candy bajara, él la llevaría con la Dra. Kelly ya que Candy deseaba estar con su amigo en lo que llegaba el día de partir hacia Londres le había mandado un telegrama a Paty diciéndole que pronto estaría con ella y que le tenía una gran sorpresa, Candy por fin apareció cargaba una maleta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras los ojos de Laureen reflejaban una gran tristeza, Candy sintió un gran vació al ver que Isaac no estaba ahí, sabía que estaba dolido por la decisión tomada, pero ella no daría marcha atrás.

Richard – Déjame ayudarte – se acerco a ella y cargo la maleta –

Candy – Gracias – miraba al piso, no se atrevía a ver a su madre – Laureen yo… - dijo en voz baja, era extraño pero a pesar de haber deseado conocer a su madre, ahora que la tenia nunca la había llamado mama en todo este tiempo –

Laureen –Candy – se acerco a ella sus ojos se notaban algo hinchados, seguramente estuvo llorando – piensa lo bien – le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la chica –

Candy – Por favor no lo haga más doloroso – apretó los labios –

Isaac – Déjala mamá, que se vaya con su familia – dijo desde la parte alta, luego bajo las escaleras mientras Candy sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta – a ella no le importa lo que tú sientes –

Candy – Eso no es verdad – le reclamo cuando se vieron de frente, Richard torció el gesto sabía que comenzarían a pelear –

Isaac – Porque no terminas de una vez y te vas – en sus ojos se notaba la indiferencia, aunque en su corazón había un gran dolor –

Candy – Creo que tienes razón – le grito, disimulando el dolor de las palabras de Isaac –

Laureen – Candy espera – la tomo del brazo, los ojos de Candy están llenos de lágrimas –

Candy – Ya les dije mis razones no puedo que darme con ustedes – dijo entre cortadamente –

Laureen – Candy no te vayas todavía – dijo suavemente –

Candy – Por favor se lo difícil que es esto pero no… - Laureen la interrumpió –

Laureen – No hasta que tengamos nuestras cosas listas – Volteo a mirar a Isaac, Richard sacudió suavemente su cabeza para entender a la madre de Candy –

Candy – Que cosa esta diciendo – cuestiono asombrada –

Laureen – Deja que te acompañemos a los Estados Unidos hija – su mirada parecía suplicante –

Candy – Pero… -Isaac no dejaba de mirarlas –

Laureen – Entenderé si no quieres – suspiro entristecida –

Candy – Claro que si – la abrazo fuertemente, Laureen sintió por primera vez un abrazo espontaneo por parte de Candy, se estaba ganando el amor de su hija, Isaac miro con reprobación lo que acababa de hacer su madre, no dijo más y se fue de ahí, Richard lo siguió, mientras Candy y Laureen seguían abrazadas –

Richard – Isaac que te pasa – pregunto en cuanto se vieron solos en la biblioteca –

Isaac – Déjame solo – se notaba como decepcionado –

Richard – Se que es difícil para ti dejar todo esto… - una suave risa lo interrumpió –

Isaac – Crees que estoy molesto por mi – movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, Richard lo miro desconcertado –

Richard – Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia – pensaba que su amigo no quería irse de su país –

Isaac – Jamás pensé que se lo diría – respondió al ver la insistencia de su amigo que puso cara de desconcierto – anoche hable con mi madre – suspiro mientras con la mano le decía a Richard que se sentara – ella estaba muy triste por la decisión de Candy, me pidió que la convenciera para que no se fuera, pero conociéndola – se refería a la chica – sabía que no cambiaria de opinión – sonrió – así que le dije que sería bueno ir con ella – Richard puso cara de confusión –

Richard – Entonces la idea de irse no fue de tu madre – lo formulo como pregunta –

Isaac – Mi madre se negó ya que todos su recuerdos están aquí, le dije que Candy es como un ave que le gusta volar libre, que no sería bueno tenerla en una jaula de oro si no era feliz, ella se quedo pensativa, luego me dijo que lo intentara, no podía negarle eso a mi madre, pero no pude convencerla – tenía los ojos cerrados –

Richard – Creí que tú eras el que no quería que se fuera – le cuestiono a su amigo –

Isaac – Es verdad – se notaba nostálgico – pero no quiero que ella me vea como el malo del cueto – se rio – también me duele dejar todo esto, pero no pensaras que faltare a la boda de mi hermana – dijo apretando los labios –

Richard - ¿Boda? – casi lo grito –

Isaac – Jajaja – Sé que tú también te irás, espero que pronto se lo pidas – Richard suspiro aliviado –

Richard – Si pronto muy pronto – se decía casi para si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginado el bello momento, sintiendo como su corazón latía de solo pensarlo, más ahora que sabía que Isaac aprobaba esa futura relación – y solo vas porque quieres estar con Candy o tienes alguno otro motivo – le pregunto a su amigo –

Isaac – De que estás hablando – se hizo el sorprendido –

Richard – Me refiero a Ane Britter – dijo directamente, Isaac no supo que contestar – lo sabía – se rio –

Isaac – Pronto muy pronto la veré – dijo en voz baja como para sí, luego de ello Candy y Laureen se reunieron con ellos, ella se veía feliz, pero pensaba que Isaac no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre, sin imaginar siquiera que él era quien había hecho la propuesta, pronto muy pronto Stear se reuniría con Paty y se llevaría una gran sorpresa pensaba Candy –

Stear se encontraba recargado en la baranda del barco, estaba como ausente, con la mirada perdida, la visibilidad era escasa apenas se alcazaba a distinguir a unos metros, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en regresar a su país, en lo que diría Paty al verlo, el tenía la idea de que ella seguía en los Estados Unidos, estaba algo confundido con respecto a la familia de Candy, el supuesto hermano no lo miraba con buenos ojos, todo lo contrario de la que se decía su madre, pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue Richard, el chico que no se separaba de Candy, que no la dejaba de mirar con admiración, era igual a su primo fallecido, los mismos ojos, el pelo, la voz, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese instante.

Candy – Stear deberías estar descansando – dijo mientras se paraba junto a él –

Stear – Lo mismo digo – evito mirarla –

Candy – Que te pasa Stear – pregunto al notar la evasiva de su amigo –

Stear – Nada – dijo a secas – déjame solo –

Candy – Stear no comencemos por favor – lo tomo de la mano –

Stear –Mírame Candy – se soltó de la chica bruscamente, ella se quedo boquiabierta ante la reacción de Stear – dime que es lo que ves – le pregunto, ella lo observo con detalle, los ojos de Stear no eran los mismos que miro la ultima vez, estaba pálido, con ojeras, más delgado, con el cabello más largo y el alma envejecida, nada era había quedado de aquel sonriente chico, del ingenioso Stear, Candy sintió una gran tristeza pero no quiso que él la notara, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo –

Candy – No digas más, estás vivo y eso es lo que importa – se aferro a su amigo, que arrepentido por haber sido tan brusco con ella, la abrazo –

Stear – Perdóname Candy – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabía que ella no era la culpable de lo sufrido en la guerra –

Candy – Stear mira – se soltó de los brazos de su amigo, comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su abrigo – quisiera que volviera tocar – extendió su mano, en ella había una pequeña cajita, los ojos de Stear se abrieron al verla –

Stear – Candy es… - ella lo interrumpió –

Candy – Si es la caja de la felicidad – le sonrío – ya no se escucha, espero la arregles – la puso en su mano –

Stear – Recuerdo que te la di aquel día – entonces a su mente se vino la mañana en que fue a despedir a Candy a la estación, cada detallo lo había guardado celosamente, ella lucia feliz de saber que pronto vería Terry – Candy dime una cosa – la miro, ella lo miro sonriente – Que paso con Terry – le pregunto, el rostro de ella pareció haber quedado petrificado ante el cuestionamiento de Stear – te sientes bien Candy – le dijo al ver que el color se había desvanecido del rostro de ella –

Candy – Stear Terry y yo – titubeo al intentar hablar, aunque el tiempo había pasado el dolor no desaparecía de su corazón – él y yo terminamos – Stear no podía creer lo que escuchaba -

Stear – Pero como – le cuestiono, ella apretó los puños para no soltarse a llorar, lo que menos deseaba era que Stear la viera triste –

Candy – Hay muchas cosas que debes de saber, pero todo será a su tiempo – lo miro intentando guardar su dolor, ella lo abrazo nuevamente con cariño, el ya no cuestiono más conocía a Candy sabía que era algo que le dolía, ella se aferro a los brazos de Stear era como otro hermano para él, no quería darle más mortificaciones, pronto muy pronto Stear se daría cuanta de lo valioso que era la vida ya que ahora tenía un motivo muy importante para seguir luchando, ambos chicos se abrazaban en la espesa niebla, mientras que a unos metros de ellos unos ojos grises los miraban cargados de celos –

Terry se puso furioso cuando miro el periódico, todos hablaban de eso, no podía creer que dijeran semejante mentira, azoto la puerta cuando llego a su casa, estaba llena de reporteros sensacionalista que querían la nota del día, cuando lo vieron llegar se le lanzaron como jauría de lobos hambrientos sobre él, haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre lo publicado.

Terry – Quien fue el que tomo la foto – le decía a Daniel casi gritando –

Daniel – Un tal Frederick Collins – contesto mientras Terry no paraba de moverse –

Terry – Es un maldito – golpeo la mesa que tenía enfrente – pero hare que se retracte –

Daniel – Cálmese joven – noto a Terry muy agitado –

Terry – Porque tenía que pasarme a mi – se sentó recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón –

Daniel – Voy a buscarlo como me ordeno – salió del lugar dejando a Terry solo y muy molesto –

Terry – Hare que se trague su palabras – se dijo para sí mismo, tomo nuevamente el periódico, como era posible que publicaran una blasfemia como esa, "Terry Grandchester el afamado actor de Broadway se encuentra felizmente enamorado de la ex actriz Susana Marlowe, ya que se les vio muy contentos y enamorado en una reunión hace algunos días", Terry aventó el periódico para su mala suerte, a ella se le había ocurrido besarlo esa noche, él esperaba que esa noticia no trascendiera demasiado, como le hubiera gustado que la de esa foto fuese otra chica, que lo que se anunciara fuera su noviazgo con Candy, pero todo eso parecía que solo eran sueños, sueños desquebrajados desde aquel día en que ella abordo ese barco para irse a la guerra, pero en cuanto tuviera al reportero enfrente de él estaba seguro que le rompería la cara y haría que se desmintiera lo dicho públicamente, mientras a Terry esa noticia hacia que se le retorciera el estomago de coraje, a Susana la hacia la mujer más feliz en ese momento, no solo había conseguido besar a Terry, si no que había tenido la suerte de que ahora todo el mundo lo viera, estaba en su casa con su madre –

Susana – Madre estoy feliz – sus ojos tenían un brillo especial –

Sra. Marlowe – Espero que con esto ya no alargue el compromiso – dejo su costura –

Susana – No lo presiones mamá – no dejaba de mirar el periódico –

Sra. Marlowe – Ya te pareces a tu hermano – Susana la miro, era evidente que su madre no deseaba ver a Richard, pero no tendría más remedio que aceptar que él era su hijo a pesar de todo lo sucedido y que él deseaba hacer las paces con ella ahora que estaba por regresar –

Susana - ¿Quién será ella? – se dijo para si misma al recordar la última carta de Richard donde le decía lo enamorado que estaba de una hermosa chica a la cual pensaba pedirle matrimonio en cuanto se estableciera en los Estados Unidos, Susana salió de esos pensamientos, solo para sumergirse en los suyos, en el maravilloso sueño en que sentía que se encontraba –

El silencio reinaba en el carruaje, la atmosfera de tensión era inevitable, Candy se sentaba junto a Stear, mientras que Laureen, Isaac y Richard estaban del lado contrario, los ojos de Isaac observaban como Candy sostenía de la mano a su amigo, pero trato de ignorarlo así que volteo hacia la ventanilla, hacía mucho años no visitaba Londres desde que tuvo que salir del Real Colegio San Pablo por culpa del hijo de un aristócrata influyente, Isaac apretó los puños tanto que las venas de sus manos resaltaron en su blanca piel, Candy noto el gesto de enfado de su hermano pero no dijo nada. Candy miraba la ciudad no hace mucho estuvo ahí, porque todo le recordaba a Terry, porque a pesar de tanto tiempo seguía pensando en él.

Cochero – Llegamos – detuvo el carruaje –

Isaac – Te estaremos esperando en el hotel – le dijo a Candy antes de que bajara con Stear –

Candy – Gracias, los veré luego – le regalo una sonrisa a Isaac, Stear no dejaba de ver la casa, recordó cuando Paty lo invito a comer en alguna ocasión, todavía estaban en el colegio – pasa algo Stear – le cuestiono al ver a su amigo tan pensativo –

Stear – A que venimos Candy – miraba al piso –

Candy – Es importante Stear solo será un momento – sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago de los nervios al imaginar la reacción de Stear –

Stear – Candy Paty está aquí verdad – dijo en modo de afirmación –

Candy – Stear no puedo mentirte – lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo caminar a la entrada de la casa –

Stear – Candy tengo miedo – susurro ella se detuvo –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – creyó haber oído mal –

Stear – Candy tengo miedo de lo que dirá ella cuando me vea, creo que deje algo incluso cuando decidí ir a la guerra –

Candy – Stear todo estará bien – le dio ánimos –

Stear – Candy toma – saco algo del bolso de su saco – espero que funcione – puso la cajita en las manos de Candy, luego le sonrío ella se puso feliz desde que lo había encontrado el no sonreía –

Candy – Gracias – dijo con su graciosa voz, luego se encaminaron hasta la puerta, una empleada les abría, Stear parecía reconocer el terreno donde estaba parado – Stear todo estará bien – quiso calmarlo ya que noto su nerviosismo – dígale que Candy White esta aquí – pidió que la anunciaran la empleada los hizo pasar a la sala de té, luego se retiro –

Stear – Por que tarda tanto – apretaba los dedos de sus manos –

Candy – Espera un momento por favor – le dijo y lo dejo solo, ella cerró la puerta, se encamino a la estancia, Paty bajaba las escaleras, la empleada cargaba a la bebe –

Paty – Candy – casi lo grito y corrió a abrazarla –

Candy – Paty te he extrañado mucho – respondió con el mismo entusiasmo – te tengo una gran sorpresa – dijo al fin, no sedeaba retrasar el encuentro –

Paty – A mi – comenzó a buscar con la mirada –

Candy – Paty necesito que tomes las cosas con mucha calma – intento prepararla para que no se desmayara cuando lo viera – deme a la niña – dijo a la empleada que de inmediato la paso a sus brazos –

Paty – Tan importante es – dijo mientras se acomodaba los antejos –

Candy – Puede dejarnos solas – pido amablemente a la empleada que de inmediato obedeció – te esperan en la sala té – también se notaba nerviosa –

Paty – Candy que es lo que pasa – tan bien estaba nerviosa –

Candy – Vamos te mostrare – se encaminaron a la salita una puerta en color marfil dividía el lugar – entra alguien te está esperando – para esos momentos Candy había terminado destrozando los nervios de Paty con tanto misterio –

Paty – Candy estoy asustada – dijo cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta, Candy le sonrío para darle confianza, Paty giro la perilla de la puerta mientras suspiraba, entro lentamente luego cerró la puerta, levanto la vista hacia el frente, parado junto a la ventana se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño casi llegaba a sus hombros de largo, tenia puesto un saco en color café, sus manos eran delgadas, Paty sentía que sus piernas temblaban, el corazón casi se le desbordaba, ella reconocería esa silueta a kilómetros de distancia – Por dios – dijo entre el llanto, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde el chico que seguía sin mirar – acaso estoy soñando – dijo en voz baja –

Stear – No Paty – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Paty – Stear – dijo con fuerza, el volteo a mirarla nuevamente, habría sufrido mucho tanto tiempo y ver el rostro tierno de Paty fue para él como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, un rayo de luz a su vida, gracias a Candy que lo encontró y que lo convenció para regresar a su país, no sintiéndose como un hombre derrotado, si no como un hombre que dio lo mejor de sí, para retomar su vida con los suyos, la chica corrió a los brazos de él para aferrarse a ellos y nunca más dejarlos a ir, él la abrazo amorosamente, se sentía culpable de haberla abandonado después de que ella le demostrara que lo amaba de la forma en que lo hizo aquella noche, no pudo evitar sentir culpa y sentirse miserable –

Stear – Perdóname Paty – la voz se le quebraba – se que fui un patán por lo que te hice pero no tenía cara mostrarme con ustedes – la abrazaba fuertemente –

Paty – Eso no me importa – no quería soltarlo – pensé que te había perdido para siempre Stear por meses no pude encontrar el consuelo, algo que me hiciera sanar ese dolor que sentía -

Stear – Paty yo quiero que sepas que pienso casarme contigo – le dijo mientras le besaba el pelo –

Paty – Stear hay algo que tienes que saber – se separado un poco de él –

Stear – Que sucede – pregunto curioso, miro a Paty ella tenía una mirada diferente a como él la recordaba –

Paty – Durante este tiempo hubo algo que cambio – apretó sus labios –

Stear – Paty acaso tu… - comenzó a pensar que Paty había hecho su vida – Paty yo entenderé si decidiste estar con alguien más – lanzo un suspiro angustioso –

Paty – Stear llego alguien nuevo a nuestras vidas – lo tomo de las manos –

Stear – Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí – la soltó –

Paty – Dije a nuestras vidas – tomo el rostro del chico con su mano e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran –

Stear – A nuestras vidas – dijo con asombro –

Paty – Candy – llamo a su amiga, esta entro cuidadosamente llevaba un pequeño bulto entre los brazos cubierto con una fina cobija rosa, Stear puso cara de confusión cuando vio a su amiga, ella sonreía tiernamente, Candy se acerco a Paty y le entrego a la niña, los ojos de Paty estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad, Candy miraba el rostro de confusión de Stear, Paty se acerco a Stear y le dijo – Stear te presento a Stephania – le mostro el rostro de la bebe, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos cafés como dos redondas avellanas –

Stear – Paty… - dijo algo aturdido –

Paty – Stephania te presento a tu papá – Stear sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera helado, papá había dicho Paty – la bebe miro a joven y lanzo una linda sonrisa – quieres cargarla – el no salía del asombro, como sucedió eso, que pregunta tan tonta, se dijo a si mismo claro que recordaba cómo habían sucedido las cosas, el extendió los brazos, la niña lo miraba pero no mostro sentirse mal con él, todo lo contrario, entonces hizo algo más que golpeo el corazón del chico alzo su manita y la puso en el rostro de Stear, los ojos de él comenzaron a llorar nuevamente, ahora sentía que tenía una gran motivación para seguir adelante aunque en su mente permanecieran dolorosos recuerdos de la guerra, ahora tenía una familia y regresaría casa son ellas –

Candy – Creo que necesitan privacidad – sabia que tenían mucho de qué hablar – Paty toma le dio un pequeño objeto que saco de su bolso – es la caja de la felicidad Stear la reparo – la puso en las manos de la chica – le gusto mucho la música Stephi – se dirigió a la puerta –

Stear – Candy no te vayas – pido a la chica –

Candy – Stear no te preocupes por mi – le guiño el ojo – disfruta el momento – dejo solo a los chicos que se abrazaron con amor, Candy miro de reojo la escena entre Paty y Stear y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por sí misma pensando en que alguna vez soñó con tener una familia con Terry, pero parecía que eso nunca llegaría a ser realidad, Candy salió de la casa de Paty, por casualidad paso un auto negro y pidió que la llevara al hotel Savoy ahí estarían esperándola su madre e Isaac al igual que Richard, cuando llego pregunto por ellos, se encontró con Richard de camino –

Richard – Candy como te fue – el solo verla lo ponía feliz –

Candy – Muy bien, pero creo que necesitaban un poco de privacidad – le regreso la sonrisa – no me gusta el modo en que Isaac mira a Stear – le hizo saber –

Richard – Candy debes entender que todo esto es muy difícil para él, eres su hermana y se preocupa por ti – seguramente ya había hablado Isaac con él sobre el asunto -

Candy – Que remedio – se encogió de hombros – voy a cambiarme –

Richard – Si pronto será la hora de la comida – miro su reloj - Candy subió hasta su habitación estaba cansada, muchas emociones en poco días, pero eran cosas buenas las que le habían ocurrido, estaba preparando su ropa cuando alguien toco a su puerta – Un momento – dijo mientras se colocaba una bata – pasa dijo cuando abrió la puerta –

Isaac – Creo que soy inoportuno – dijo cuando la vio que estaba por arreglarse –

Candy – Tu presencia no me importuna – lo abrazo, el se sorprendió con el gesto de ella –

Isaac – Candy – respondió el abrazo –

Candy – Te quiero Isaac – le dijo con cariño, el sintió una extraña emoción en su pecho –

Isaac – Como te fue con tu "amigo" – esa última frase la remarco –

Candy – Bien creo que fue un recuentro muy conmovedor – se sentó en el borde de la cama, en ella había un periódico – sufrieron tanto – le explicaba Isaac se había quedado de pie recargado en la un mueble de madera, cruzo los brazos – gracias por acompañarme – le decía con una gran sonrisa mientras desdoblaba el diario, a Isaac le gustaba mucho la sonrisa de Candy, ella miro los encabezados, repentinamente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, mientras que sus ojos se abrían con asombro, mostrando fragmentos de dolor que fueron percibidos por los grises ojos de Isaac – Voy a bañarme – dejo el periódico y tomo sus cosas para meterse al cuarto de baño – puede cerrar cuando salgas por favor – dejo solo a Isaac, este se acerco a la cama y miro el diario para encontrar la razón por la cual Candy había dejado de sonreír entonces sus grises ojos se llenaron de ira cuando miro lo que estaba publicado en el encabezado –

TERRY GRANDCHESTER FELIZMENTE ENAMORADO DE LA EXACTRIZ SUSANA MARLOWE

Decía debajo de una foto donde se le miraba a Terry besando a Susana Marlowe.

CONTINUARA…

Terry se ve de frente con un viejo rival mientras que Candy toma una decisión de regreso a los Estados Unidos que llenara de alegría a su madre e Isaac pero que fue hecha por una MALA DECISION.

CAPITULO 143

MALA DECISION

Isaac no dejaba de mirar la foto que tenía entre sus manos, la melancolía se hacía presente llevaban varios días navegando, nunca pensó en abandonar su país y mucho menos en dejar a Nicole, su corazón aun sufría al recordar los ojos pardos de ella ese día en la estación del tren, "no te vayas Isaac" le suplicaba mientras lo abrazaba, "te necesito", decía entre el llanto, "Te amo Isaac", el corazón de Isaac parecía haberse detenido cuando escucho esas palabras, pero la respuesta de él le dolió en el alma a Nicole, "lo siento Nicole pero creo que yo confundí las cosas, eso ya paso ahora no queda nada de lo que pudo haber sido", le dijo Isaac mientras la soltaba, luego de eso subió al tren dejando destrozada a la chica, tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos de su madre para no bajarse de ahí, lo que por tantos años había deseado por fin lo escuchaba, pero, pero en América estaba Ane Britter.

Richard – Entonces estás de acuerdo – Isaac reacciono –

Isaac – Perdona no te escuche – dejo la foto sobre la mesa –

Richard – Te arrepientes de haberla dejado – pregunto sabia en quien pensaba Isaac –

Isaac – No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –

Richard – Tienes miedo de empezar una nueva vida – casi lo afirmo –

Isaac – Sabes que le pasa a Candy – desvió el tema – la he notado algo distante –

Richard – Lo que sucede es que… - titubeo Isaac lo miro esperando una respuesta – Ayer le pedí que fuese mi novia – apenas y miraba a Isaac –

Isaac – En serio – se notaba gustoso – y que te dijo – pero el semblante de Richard no le gusto mucho –

Richard – Que lo pensaría – suspiro algo decepcionado –

Isaac – No te desilusiones – le dio una palmada en la espalda – no le insistas tanto ella sabrá cuando responder – le dijo para tranquilizarlo –

Richard – Lo que me inquieta no es saber cuándo me lo dirá, más bien lo que me responderá – Isaac entendió la angustia de Richard –

Isaac – Tomara una buena decisión –le sonrío – voy con mi madre salió del camarote de Richard dejándolo algo preocupado, Isaac estaba intrigado ya que noto la reacción de Candy cuando leyó la nota sobre Terry, deseaba preguntarle si es que ella lo conocía, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo, toco en el camarote de su madre – Puedo pasar –

Laureen – Pasa hijo – Isaac entro sonriente pero se sorprendió cuando miro que Candy estaba ahí –

Isaac – No imagina que te encontraría aquí – intento sonreír –

Candy – No veo porque te sorprende – no se notaba muy feliz –

Isaac – Te sucede algo Candy – fue directo con su pregunta –

Candy – Porque lo preguntas – intento sostener la mirada, no deseaba que nadie supiera sobre su dolor por Terry –

Isaac – Por nada – contesto secamente – voy a mi camarote quiero descansar un rato – se notaba irritado –

Laureen – Isaac que sucede – sabía que algo le incomodaba a su hijo –

Isaac – Si sabes para que lo preguntas – dijo mientras abría la puerta, luego de ello salió dejando desconcertada a Candy –

Candy – No debería de comportase de ese modo – le molesto la forma en que le hablo a su madre –

Laureen – Candy no te molestes yo entiendo su dolor – Candy la miro desconcertada – el está sufriendo por Nicole, durante mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ese amor no podía ser correspondido ya que Nicole puso los ojos en alguien más –

Candy – Richard – creyó haberlo dicho en voz baja pero Laureen la escucho –

Laureen – Así es, el ver sufrir a Isaac por un amor imposible me rompía el corazón nunca me imagine que ella terminaría por confesarle su amor, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a tu amiga – se refería a Ane – dime una cosa Candy tu nunca te has enamorado – desde hacía mucho tiempo ella deseaba preguntarle eso a su hija, Candy la miro al aturdida con la pregunta –

Candy – Yo… - se detuvo mientras le daba la espalda, su madre se acerco y la sujeto por los brazos –

Laureen – Candy hija quiero que me tengas confianza – la chica apretaba la falda de su vestido –

Candy – Es que yo – no quería dejar salir su dolor, pero sentir los brazos de su madre la hicieron explotar –

Laureen – Entenderé si no quieres decírmelo – dijo tristemente soltó a Candy pero ella la detuvo de la mano –

Candy – Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar – soltó la mano de Laureen –

Laureen – Candy – dijo melancólicamente al mirar los ojos tristes de la chica – y que piensas de Richard – pregunto distraer a la chica –

Candy – Es un hombre muy bueno – se notaba que Candy sentía aprecio por el –

Laureen – Es un buen partido – le hizo saber, era sabido por ella que Richard estaba enamorado de Candy y eso era algo que Laureen aprobaba -

Candy – Es un buen amigo – lo remarco – gracias a él no me sentí tan sola este tiempo – sonrió –

Laureen – Está enamorado de ti – Candy volteo a mirar a Laureen algo desconcertada – Candy se que no me tienes la confianza suficiente, tal vez pensaras que es algo que no me importa pero creo que Richard es el hombre indicado para ti – Candy desvió la mirada, sentía que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos, por una parte no dejaba de sentir dolor por la noticia de que Terry estuviera feliz con Susana, por otro lado también pensaba en Richard en lo bien que sentía con él, sus heridas dolían un poco menos al pensar en él –

Candy – Voy a caminar un rato por cubierta – suspiro melancólicamente –

Laureen – Te veré en la cena – la abrazo – hija – Candy se estremeció al oír esas palabras –

Candy – Gracias por todo – Laureen dejo de abrazarla – nos vemos en la noche – salió del camarote de su madre, Candy camino pensativa por cubierta por un largo rato pensando, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a algo que le había dicho Richard la tarde anterior, algo que ella sabia le pediría –

Richard – Candy estos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida – le dijo mientras estaban sentados en la banca –

Candy – Que cosas dices Richard – se rio un poco –

Richard – Es verdad quieres que te diga porque – la miro fijamente mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla, Candy se ruborizo ante el acto – porque tu llegaste a mi – dijo dulcemente –

Candy – Richard yo… - la callo poniendo su dedo índice en sobre sus labios –

Richard – Déjame hablar por favor – tenía que decirlo ahora ya que su corazón no podía guardar más ese sentimiento – Candy desde la primera vez que te vi tu me gustaste – ella lo miro confundida – se que pensaras que fue el día que te conocí en el barco – le explicaba – pero la verdad es que yo te vi por vez primera en Nueva York – Candy se sobresalto al oír esas palabras – tú estabas a bordo de un auto cuando te vi, nunca pensé en que el destino nos haría encontrarnos nuevamente, es mas nunca pensé siquiera el llegar a tenerte tan cerca, pero cuando supe quien eras me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, poco a poco fui enamorándome de ti – Candy estaba boquiabierta – para que andarme con tantos rodeos Candy – la tomo de las manos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – por fin lo dejo salir Candy enmudeció aun mas ante esas palabras, palabras que seguían resonando una y otra vez por su mente, una pelota golpeo sus pies suavemente, eso la saco de su trance, un niño corría por ella, Candy la tomo y se la dio regalándole una gran sonrisa – toma pequeño – el niño también sonrío "gracias" dijo y se echo a correr, ella sintió la presencia de alguien así que volteo a ver de quien se trataba – Richard no te oí llegar – dijo sorprendida –

Richard – Espero no ser inoportuno – se recargo en la baranda –

Candy – Claro que no – se le unió, sus verdes ojos miraban el horizonte queriéndose perder en el –

Richard – Solo una noche más y llegaremos a nuestro destino – sin querer le recordó que pronto estarían en Nueva York – sucede algo – pregunto al verla tan pensativa – tenía una inmensas ganas de saber su respuesta, pero no deseaba presionarla –

Candy – Richard… - trago saliva – SI – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Richard - ¿Qué? – no entendía a Candy –

Candy – Richard acepto se tu novia – dejo salir mientras apretaba los puños de sus manos –

Richard – Candy – Casi lo grito cuando escucho la respuesta de la chica, ya que lo había tomando por sorpresa – estás hablando en serio – no supo en qué momento la abrazo –

Candy – Si Richard – intento sonreír –

Richard – Me has hecho el hombre más dichoso – se aferro a la cintura de la chica, mientras hundía su rostro en los rizos de ella, una pareja pasaba por ahí, los miraban algo extrañados por la efusividad del abrazo, la dama murmuro algo a su marido "juventud" - parecía asustada por el modo en que Richard demostraba su felicidad – él se dio cuenta de ello y soltó a Candy ante todo era un caballero, pero su corazón no dejaba de saltar de gusto por la noticia, quería besar a la chica pero supo que no era el memento apropiado – tenemos que hablar con tu madre e Isaac – dijo muy emocionado –

Candy – Te parece que sea en la cena – intento calmarlo, las manos de Richard temblaban –

Richard – Se hará como tú quieras – sus ojos azul cielo se clavaron el los verdes de ella – Candy Te Amo – le susurro, Candy solo se limito a sonreír, luego de eso se encaminaron al camarote de ella, la dejaría para arreglarse para la cena, Richard se despidió de Candy dándole un beso en la mano, luego de eso se dirigió a su camarote solamente para gritar de gusto ya que por fin su sueño se volvía realidad, se dejo caer en la cama, luego se llevo las manos al rostro una lagrima salió de sus ojos, una lagrima de felicidad, mientras que Candy se encerró solo para llorar por su amarga decisión, dos corazones lloraban esa tarde lamentablemente por sentimientos muy diferentes –

Paty y Stear esperaban en el comedor junto con Laureen e Isaac a que llegaran Candy y Richard, estaban extrañados por lo que Candy tenía que decirles, un mal presentimiento invadía a Stear y Paty, el silencio reinaba en la mesa, en momentos Isaac miraba a Stear interrogante, el rostro de preocupación del chico no desaparecía, cuando conoció a Richard se sorprendió tanto del parecido que tenia con Anthony, Richard era bueno, gentil y se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de Candy pero aun así el sabia que los sentimientos de ella pertenecían a otra persona.

Paty – Me preocupa Candy – le susurro a Stear –

Stear – Que sea eso que tiene que decirnos – dijo con preocupación –

Laureen – Por favor Isaac deja de mirarlo de esa manera – también le susurraba al oído –

Isaac – No puedo evitarlo – apretaba los labios –

Laureen – Es su amigo así que te pido que sea la última vez que lo miras de esa manera –le exigió, Isaac molesto bajo la guardia –

Isaac – Esta bien madre si ese es tu deseo – se mordió el labio –

Laureen – Ahí están – señalo la entrada con la mirada, Candy y Richard entraban ella lo tomaba del brazo, lucia radiante con ese vestido color gris, Isaac no dejaba se sentir admiración por la bella chica, tenía el porte y la gracia de su madre, Stear también quedo maravillado de ver lo hermosa que lucía la chica, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de tristeza, en cambio Richard se mostraba orgulloso y varonil, se encaminaron lentamente hacia donde los esperaban, los ojos de algunos "caballeros" se postraron en las bien definidas curvas de la chica, mientras las mujeres se veían atrapadas por el porte del chico, hacían una linda pareja –

Richard – Buenas noches – dijo cuando llegaron a la mesa, todos contestaron al unisonido, Candy también saludo aun que menos animosa –

Candy – Hola – bajo la mirada, Stear pudo percibir la tristeza de su amiga en su mirada y supo algo andaba mal –

Richard – Siéntate Candy – le acomodo la silla –

Laureen – Hija te ves hermosa – la chica apenas sonrío –

Isaac – Que es eso que tan importante que tienen que decirnos – pregunto ansioso ya que se imaginaba la noticia –

Candy – Que les parece si primero cenamos – quería aplazar aun que sea por un momento la noticia y así fue ya que primero ordenaron la cena mientras Isaac y Richard hablaban de cosas de trabajo, Stear y Paty interrogaban a Candy con la mirada, pero ella lo único que hacía era evadirla, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, ella intentaba contenerse necesitaba verse segura ante la decisión que había tomado, después de un rato Richard miro a Candy ella le sonrío y supo que era el momento para informales sobre el feliz acontecimiento -

Richard – Sra. Veruck – ella lo miro – Isaac – este sonrío – Sr. Y Sra. Cornwall – Stear y Paty lo miraron – quiero anunciarles que esta tarde Candy… - Paty tenía la mirada llena de pánico – acepto ser mi novia – la pareja se miro interrogante mientras que Laureen e Isaac sonreían gustosos –

Laureen – Los felicito – Candy se puso de pie para que su madre la abrazara – hija no pudiste haber elegido a mejor hombre –

Candy – Gracias – su voz apenas se escuchaba –

Isaac – Felicidades Richard – le dio la mano – tu sabes que eres como mi hermano – le sonrío – ustedes no dicen nada – se dirigió a Stear y Paty que seguían con la boca abierta –

Paty – Felicitaciones – intento sonreír –

Stear – Me… alegra mucho la notica – fingió aunque no le salió muy bien –

Paty – Candy que te puedo decir – no salía de la impresión, se acerco a Candy para abrazarla – Candy que estás haciendo – le susurro al oído como un reproche –

Candy – Por favor Paty ahora no – su voz parecía que se quebraría –

Paty – Candy perdona pero creo que es una mala decisión – sintió el dolor que tenían las palabras de su amiga –

Stear – Candy porque – pregunto curioso cuando abrazo a la chica –

Candy – Stear es lo mejor para mi – suspiro, luego se separo de él ya no quería más preguntas y ellos parecieron entenderlo – Me siento un poco cansada si me disculpan – Candy sentía que el corazón estallaría en cualquier momento y sus amigos lo sabían –

Isaac – Tan pronto te quieres ir – tomo su copa de vino – propongo un brindis – levanto su copa, su madre, Stear, Paty y la nueva pareja la levantaron también - por que sean muy felices y pronto contraigan matrimonio – se notaba orgulloso y muy feliz mientras que los ojos verdes de Candy habían dejado de brillar, salud dijeron todos al mismo tiempo luego de ello dieron un sorbo a las copas de vino –

Candy – Me retiro – se disculpo –

Richard – La acompañare a su camarote – dejo su copa –

Laureen – Hija te sientes mal – el rostro de la chica esta pálido –

Candy – No solo quiero descansar – Richard le daba el brazo nuevamente – hasta mañana, volteo a ver a sus amigos, el semblante de pánico se reflejaba en su rostro –

Isaac – Es un buen inicio – Laureen lo miro algo confusa – si un buen inicio para esta nueva vida que empezaremos el día de mañana – Stear y Paty se preocuparon aun mas ya que llegarían a puerto por la mañana –

Richard – Candy te noto preocupada – la había convencido de salir a cubierta un momento –

Candy – Nada de eso – sonrío dulcemente –

Richard – No te has arrepentido verdad – pregunto ansioso –

Candy – Que cosas dices – bajo la mirada –

Richard –Podemos bailar – se detuvo –

Candy – Sin música – lo miro extrañada –

Richard – Escucha el sonido del viento, la tomo de la cintura, ella rodeo el cuello de él con sus finos brazos – tantas ojos nos miraban – le susurro al oído – pero los únicos que me importaban eran los tuyos, tus ojos me han embrujado y quede de ti enamorado, muchas personas lo intentaron p}ero solo tú me has atrapado, no puedo ocultar lo que siento, llegaste para confundir mi corazón con tu dulce voz que me hipnotiza, solo una vez tuve miedo y eso fue cuando pensé que te había perdido, siempre creí que estaría solo, pero ahora sé que no podría vivir sin tu amor, estas en mi pensamiento día y noche a veces quiero evitarlo pero no puedo Candy, aunque lo intento sé que no podría vivir sin ti – le susurro al oído, Candy aferro sus manos a los brazos de él no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de los labios del chico, bellas frases de amor que la habían aturdido –

Candy – Richard yo no sé qué decir – sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el azul de los del chico –

Richard – Candy – tomo la mano de la chica – yo moriría por ti – puso su mano sobre su saco en el mismo lugar donde tenía la cicatriz de la herida de bala – hay algo que nos une hermosa, con la otra mano acaricio su rostro – tu eres mi vida y sin ti yo no tendría nada – Richard la miro tiernamente Candy quedo estaba como aturdida, Richard fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Candy, que no se movía, ella sabía que la intención de Richard era besarla –

Candy – Richard – dijo entre cortadamente pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el chico aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, Candy sintió la calidez de los labios del chico en un suave y tierno beso, después de unos segundos se separo de él –

Richard – Te Amo Candy – la miro dulcemente –

Candy – Tengo frio – dijo para escudriñarse de la situación –

Richard – Vayamos adentro – se quito el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella – no quiero que te resfríes – ella lo tomo del brazo y se encaminaron al camarote, Richard era una gran persona y le gustaba a Candy, pero su corazón pertenecía a Terry muy a su pesar –

Candy – Gracias por todo – le dijo en cuanto se encontraban en la puerta –

Richard – Nada que agradecer hermosa – no dejaba de alagarla –

Candy – Que tengas buena noche – quería estar sola –

Richard – Igualmente – tomo su mano y beso, aunque se moría de ganas de volver a probar sus labios de Candy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas ya que había mucha gente y el debía de comportarse como un caballero, luego de ello Candy entro al camarote cerró la puerta, nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas como podía hacerle esto a Richard, pero tal vez algún día llegaría a olvidar a Terry y a quererlo, se llevo las manos al rostro, la mañana siguiente llegarían a Nueva York, otra vez a donde Terry, como soportar más ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, todo lo sucedido solo parecía reafirmar una sola cosa, Terry y ella nunca podrían estar juntos –

El tumulto de gente no los dejaba pasar tranquilamente, Isaac se tuvo que encargar del equipaje para que fuese llevado hasta él hotel, un auto los aguardaba, lo había mandado Albert, al parecer el estaba ahí, Candy se sentía algo preocupada por saber la reacción Isaac, no había visto a Stear con buenos ojos ahora que sería con Albert, lo único que la ponía feliz era el imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver a Stear.

Isaac – Listo vayamos al hotel – se acerco a donde ellos –

Laureen – Creo que mandaron a recogerlos hija – miro el lujoso auto –

Candy – Iremos juntos – no quería que su madre e Isaac se sintieran relegados –

Richard – Yo los veré después en el hotel – Candy e Isaac lo miraron con desconcierto –

Isaac – Algún pendiente – pregunto con curiosidad –

Richard – Tengo que ver a alguien – le dio una palmada en la espalda – Candy regresare pronto –

Candy – Pero a dónde vas – pregunto curiosa –

Richard – Te lo diré después – le sonrío y se alejo del lugar para un carruaje, lo abordo luego de ello se perdió entre la multitud –

Stear – Candy vayamos – abrió la puerta del auto luego de abordarlo pidieron que los llevaran al hotel Wellington, todo fue silencio durante el trayecto, por la mente de Candy pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes vividas con Terry meses a tras, el encuentro en él hotel, el picnic en la playa, y la dolorosa separación, Candy no supo en qué momento llego al hotel –

Paty – Candy ya llegamos – esta reacciono –

Candy – Tan pronto – dijo algo aturdida, Stear abrió la puerta, ella salió del auto un mozo ya los esperaba en la entrada –

Mozo – Srita Andley – dijo cuando se acerco – la esperan en su habitación –

Isaac - ¿Quién la espera? – cuestiono molesto Laureen lo miro, entonces esta suavizo la voz –

Mozo – El Sr. Andley – Laureen e Isaac se voltearon a ver, ahí estaba el supuesto padre adoptivo de Candy y eso los puso algo nervioso –

Stear - ¿Qué es lo que dirá? – parecía preguntárselo así mismo –

Candy – Seguramente se pondrá feliz – lo tomo de la mano, Isaac hizo una mueca – esto no puede esperar – y se encaminaron hacia la habitación donde se suponía estaba Albert, Isaac y su madre los siguieron mientras Emily cargaba a la pequeña Stephania, las piernas de Stear apenas y respondían, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la puerta de madera, Candy estaba también nerviosa, ¿Qué pensara Albert cuando conozca a Laureen e Isaac – llegamos – dijo mientras jalaba aire, toco la puerta, "Adelante" , dijo una voz ya conocida para Candy – Por favor esperen un momento – detuvo a Lauree e Isaac –

Isaac - ¿Por qué? – Exigió saber – acaso le tienes tanto miedo – Candy lo miro reprochándole –

Laureen – Calama hijo – lo tomo del brazo – ella sabe lo que hace – sus manos temblaban –

Candy – Gracias – trago saliva y luego entro – Hola Albert – lo saludo, este se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón color cedrón, Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas – Albert – este se puso de pie ella corrió a abrazarlo –

Albert – Candy – la envolvió en sus brazos – estuve muy preocupado por ti – alguien más lo interrumpió, Archie y Ane salían de una puerta que separaba otra habitación –

Archie – Estuvimos Albert – lo corrigió – Candy te extrañamos tanto – Ane bajo la mirada –

Candy – Y tu no me saludas Ane – se dirigió a su amiga –

Ane – Candy me alegra que volvieras –la abrazo –

Candy – Te tengo una sorpresa – le susurro al oído, Ane puso cara de confusión – han pasado muchas cosas – dijo con gran emoción –

Albert – Porque no haces pasar a tus acompañantes – Candy lo volteo a ver algo desconcertada – se que no vienes sola Candy alguien me escribió – los pensamientos de Candy de inmediato apuntaron a Richard – pase por favor Dr. Veruck – Candy se quedo boquiabierta, el corazón de Ane salto cuando escucho esas palabras, entonces hicieron su aparición Laureen e Isaac, el semblante del rostro de Ane de inmediato cambio, se llevo las manos al cuello para acariciar el dije en forma de clavel que le había obsequiado Isaac el día de su partida, Archie noto ese detalle –

Laureen – Buenos Días Sr. Andley – dijo con delicadeza – Archie miraba impresionado lo distinguida y hermosa que era esa dama –

Isaac – Es un placer para nosotros conocer a quien apoyo tanto a Candy – dijo caballerosamente, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ane que seguía boquiabierta –

Albert – Me alegro tanto que Candy encontrara a su familia – la chica seguía sin entender que pasaba, parecía como si ellos ya se conocieran – no me mires así Candy, se lo que está pasando. El Dr. Me hizo el favor de escribirme sobre los sucedido – Candy volteo a mirar a Isaac interrogante –

Isaac – Espero no te moleste Candy – dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica – se que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero necesitaba explicarle algunas cosas al Sr. Andley –

Candy – No dejas de sorprenderme – le sonrió – los presentare, Albert ella el Laureen Veruck – hizo una pausa – mi madre –Laureen se estremeció ante esas palabras ya que Candy no la había llamado así desde que supo la verdad – madre él es Albert –

Albert – Un placer – le dio un beso en la mano –

Candy – El es Isaac mi hermano – Isaac también se estremeció ante esas palabras –

Isaac – Un placer – le dio la mano –

Candy – Ane ya la conocen – Ane saludo a Laureen y luego a Isaac – sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando el beso su mano – y él es Archie Cornwall – Isaac reacciono ante el nombre, ahora conocía al chico que alguna vez menciono Ane y Candy, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo –

Archie – Mucho gusto – le dio la mano a Isaac mientras se lo comía con los ojos, Albert noto la tención de los chicos –

Albert – Candy donde esta Paty – pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta – se supone que llegaría contigo –

Candy – Paty… - titubeo – ella está afuera –su voz temblaba –

Ane – Quiero ver a la niña - se quiso encaminar hacia la puerta pero Candy la detuvo –

Candy – Ane espera – la tomo del brazo, Archie y Albert la miraron algo confundidos por su actitud –

Albert – Sucede algo Candy – cuestiono ante el acto –

Candy – Lo que sucede es que Paty no viene sola – trago saliva –

Archie – Eso ya lo sabemos yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina – se acerco a Ane, Isaac no le quitaba la vista de encima –

Candy – No me refiero a la niña – bajo la mirada y suspiro –

Archie – Entonces a que te refieres Candy – ignoro a Isaac, en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, los ojos de Ane, Albert y Archie se quedaron fríos ante lo que miraban – no puede ser – se notaba conmocionado –

Ane – Por dios – se llevo las manos al rostro –

Albert – Stear pero como… - Stear se quedo parado cerca de la puerta en brazos llevaba la bebe, Paty estaba a su lado, Archie no pudo evitar llorar, Laureen le susurro algo al oído a Isaac –

Isaac – No retiramos a nuestras habitaciones – dijo amablemente sabían que ese era un encuentro familiar y sentía que salían sobrando en ese momento, Candy asintió con la cabeza, entonces cuando por fin la puerta se cerró Archie se encamino a donde Stear –

Archie – Hermano – su voz se quebraba, durante este tiempo había padecido la supuesta pérdida de Stear, siempre fueron tan unidos que le era muy difícil sobrellevar ese dolor, Stear le dio la niña a Paty entonces se aferro a los brazos de Archie –

Stear – Perdón – dijo entre el llanto –

Albert – No hay nada que perdonar – puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico – Candy por que no dijiste nada –

Candy – Quería que fuera una sorpresa – también quería llorar, por fin los hermanos se reunían después de una dolorosa separación, el viaje a Francia había cambiado la vida de todos, Candy encontraba a su familia, a Stear y regresaba siendo novia de un chico que se estaba muy enamorado –

Terry bajo las escaleras le dolía un poco la cabeza, no había tenido noches muy buenas, se sentía fastidiado del trabajo, de su vida y de Susana, no había podido arreglar que se retractaran de la noticia dada y la Sra. Marlowe no dejaba de presionarlo con lo del compromiso.

Lucia – Lo esperan en el despacho – dijo en cuanto lo vio bajar –

Terry – Dije que no quería visitas – tenía una mano puesta en su cabeza –

Richard – Ni siquiera a un viejo amigo – estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta –

Terry – Richard – dijo con sorpresa, el chico se acerco a donde él –

Richard – Te ves mal – le dijo en cuanto lo miro –

Terry – No he dormido bien – miro a Lucia que seguía parada ahí – algo de que enterarse – le reprocho molesto a la chica –

Lucia – Lo siento joven – se retiro del lugar –

Terry – Pasemos al despacho – se encaminaron al lugar luego Terry cerró la puerta – siéntate - señalo con la mano un sillón rojo –

Richard – Gracias – el chico lucia radiante y feliz –

Terry – Te ofrezco algo – se dirijo a la mesa donde estaban las licoreras –

Richard – No gracias – Terry noto el semblante del chico –

Terry – Y entonces – dijo, Richard lo miro confundido – cuéntame sobre ella –

Richard – En otro momento – Terry lo miro confundido –

Terry – Por favor se nota que quieres hablar sobre ella – enarco una ceja –

Richard – Terry soy el hombre más afortunado – casi lo grito – es la mujer más bella que puedes imaginar, sus ojos, su voz, todo de ella es hermoso – irradiaba amor por doquier –

Terry – Si que estas enamorado – apretó los labios –

Richard – Lo siento Terry no fue mi intención – noto el cambio de ánimo del chico –

Terry – Tienes suerte mucha suerte – se sentó, el modo en que Richard hablo de la chica lo hizo recordar a Candy – te quedas a comer – hacia mucho que no tenia compañía –

Richard – Que te parece si te invito yo a comer – sugirió – te haría muy bien salir a distraerte un rato –

Terry – Claro que si me hará bien salir un rato – Richard saco una pluma del boso de su saco y un pedazo de papel, luego comenzó a escribir –

Richard – Te espero en esta dirección – le entrego el papel –

Terry – A las dos te parece bien – miro la dirección del lugar y torció el gesto –

Richard – Algún problema – le cuestiono al ver la reacción del chico –

Terry – Comida francesa – parecía una pregunta –

Richard – Crees que es mala elección – también cuestiono –

Terry – Por mí no hay problema – guardo la dirección –

Richard – Entonces te veré a las dos – se puso de pie –

Terry – Te vas tan pronto – sentía la necesidad de hablar con él –

Richard – Tengo que ir al hotel, necesito darme una ducha – le explico –

Terry – Tienes mucho que contarme sobre tu novia – dijo cuando Richard le dio la mano para despedirse –

Richard – Por supuesto – le sonrío, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió del ahí dejando a Terry algo desconcertado, Richard se notaba feliz por su nueva relación, "que suerte tiene" pensaba Terry, mientras por sus memorias pasaba fugazmente el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba y que no sabía dónde podría estar –

El recuentro entre los Cornwall había sido muy conmovedor, pero Candy ahora tenía que partirse en dos, le habría encantado comer con sus amigos pero Richard había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante francés y no podía negarse ante la invitación de su "novio", Albert le dijo que no habría problema, Candy invito a Ane pero se negó ya que no deseaba un enfrentamiento entre Isaac y Archie por que fue evidente que no se cayeron bien por el modo en que intercambiaban miradas.

Isaac – ¿Por qué Richard no quiso esperarnos? – le cuestiono a Laureen mientras el auto avanzaba –

Laureen –Porque quiso adelantarse con tu hermana – le explicaba –

Isaac – Me alegra que Candy haya elegido a Richard – el auto se estaciono –

Chofer – llegamos – salió del auto para abrirles la puerta –

Laureen – Muchas gracias – miro el lugar, las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, tenía una puerta de madera blanca y una gran ventana pero el interior no se miraba ya que la persiana la cubría –

Isaac – Muchas gracias – dio unos billetes al chofer –

Laureen – Richard se preocupa porque no extrañemos nuestro hogar – dijo mientras miraba el lugar – un auto se estacionaba –

Isaac – Es algo que le agradezco – suspiro melancólico, una voz le hablo, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía pudo reconocer la voz que para él era irritante –

Terry – Vaya, Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí – Isaac volteó a mirarlo – un francés en Nueva York – su risa era burlona –

Isaac – Algún problema – dijo apretando los labios, Laureen se puso nerviosa sabia del pleito comprado que tenían esos dos chicos desde hace años –

Terry – Encantado de volver a verla Sra. – estaba por tomar la mano de la madre de Isaac, cuando este lo detuvo –

Isaac – Cuidado, donde se te ocurra tocar a mi madre – lo amenazo –

Terry – Veo que te ha cambiado el carácter – lo miro enarco una ceja desafiante – y también que creciste – Isaac incluso era unos centímetros más alto que Terry –

Isaac – Y me doy cuenta que tu ya no – dijo con sarcasmo –

Terry – Aprendiste a ser sarcástico – se burlo –

Isaac – Tuve buena escuela – le recordó –

Terry – Me alegro de haber sido tu maestro – Isaac apretó los puños con rudeza –

Isaac – Las cosas han cambiado Grandchester – le hizo saber –

Laureen – Isaac por favor no es el momento – se puso entre los chicos –

Isaac – Madre ve con mi hermana, enseguida me reúno con ustedes – la quito de en medio, Laureen como no queriendo se metió al restaurante –

Terry – Una hermana – dijo a modo de pregunta – que escondido lo tenias –

Isaac – Si pero es algo que no te importa – se miraron desafiantes –

Terry – Si es tan hermosa como tu madre, espero algún día tener el placer de conocerla – Isaac saco fuerzas para no írsele encima –

Isaac – Me alegro que ella ya este comprometida – Terry se acomodo un mechón de su pelo de tras de la oreja –

Terry – Daniel vámonos – se encamino a su auto – se me quito el apetito – subió al coche y arranco, solo unos cuantos metros había avanzado el auto cuando Candy salió por la puerta blanca –

Candy – Que pasa Isaac – miro lo tenso que se veía su hermano –

Isaac – Un idiota – estaba que echaba fuego –

Candy – Mamá esta angustiada, será mejor que entremos – lo tomo del brazo, Candy entro primero y luego él, Terry abrió los ojos y miro por él espejo retrovisor como Isaac se perdía al entrar al restaurante, Isaac tardo en calmarse, el volver a ver a Terry lo había irritado mucho, no lo soportaba, si no hubiese sido por su madre se le habría ido a los golpes, pero Isaac era prudente y sabía que tendría la oportunidad de desquitarse de Terry de todo lo que le había hecho en el colegio, Richard no dejaba de mirar la puerta y Candy se dio cuenta de ello –

Candy – Sucede algo – cuestiono al verlo tan nervioso –

Richard – Es que invite a un amigo a comer pero no llego – le dijo al oído –

Candy – Un amigo – dijo asombrada –

Richard – Una larga historia, quería que lo conocieras pero me imagino que debió surgirle algo más importante, en otra ocasión será – le explicaba, mientras Candy se preguntaba quién era ese amigo tan misterioso que tenía Richard, ella volteo a mirar a Isaac, seguía molesto y también se preguntaba quién era ese hombre que lo había sacado de quicio, irremediablemente también pensó en Terry, en lo cerca que estaba de él, pero en el inmenso abismo que ahora los separaba.

CONTINUARA…

Richard está buscando un regalo para su novia ya que irán a una cena muy importante si imaginar que eso ocasionara que se encuentren de frente EL SOL, EL MAR Y EL CIELO.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO_ 144

EL SOL, EL MAR Y EL CIELO

Las cosas no estaban bien pensaba Archie, Candy había decidido quedarse con su familia en Nueva York, Richard tenía que arreglar unos pendientes de Sr. Andley, Candy no deseaba quedarse pero tampoco dejaría a su familia y a su novio solos en la ciudad, Archie se había sorprendido del parecido del chico con Anthony, pero no le hacía gracia que Candy lo hubiese aceptado como novio, era evidente su molestia, Ane se dio cuenta de ello y eso la entristecía, pero no había marcha atrás decidió que no regresaría con Archie, aunque por algún tiempo él le suplico por que volvieran.

Archie – No entiendo a Candy – le dijo algo molesto a Albert –

Albert – Pues deberías – parecía reclamo –

Archie – Pero por que quedarse –lo interrogo –

Albert – Archie debería darte gusto que ella haya encontrado a su familia – dejo un libro sobre la mesa –

Archie – Ese tipo no me cae muy bien – se cruzo de brazos – se ve que es tan arrogante como Terry – se refería a Isaac –

Ane – Pues Isaac es un caballero – los interrumpió, no le gusto el modo en que Archie se refería al hermano de Candy –

Archie – Me di cuenta del modo en que lo mirabas – le reprocho –

Ane – Tú no tienes porque reclamar nada – le dolía hablarle así –

Albert – Creo que salgo sobrando – se puso de pie –

Ane – Lo siento Albert – salió del lugar dejando solos en el camarote –

Albert – Deberías hablar con ella – le sugirió, Archie se volteo algo desconcertado – creo que sería bueno que reanudaran su relación –

Archie – Creo que será la mejor – dijo en voz bajo mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren – cada instante que se alejaba ese tren de Nueva York sentía que la posibilidad con Candy se desvanecía –

Apenas y llegaron al hotel Candy se encamino a su habitación, había ido a despedirse de sus amigos, no sabía cuando regresaría a Chicago, sentía nostalgia de que sus amigos tuviera que marcharse tan pronto, pero que remedio pensaba Candy, cuando entro a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama, cerró los ojos como para olvidar muchas cosas, suspiro profundamente, un suave golpeteo en su puerta la hizo levantarse como no queriendo.

Candy – Un momento – se encamino a la puerta –

Richard – Hola Candy como te fue – la saludo y se quedo parado en la entrada –

Candy – Bien gracias – le sonrío – pasa no te quedes ahí – abrió más la puerta –

Richard – Gracias pero solo vengo a saber que has pensado – ella se mostro algo evasiva-

Candy – No lo sé – bajo la cabeza –

Richard – No me dejaras ir solo a esa fiesta – busco los ojos de ella –

Candy – Pero iras con Isaac – sabía que su hermano había sido invitado por Richard –

Richard – No es lo mismo – le dijo en verdad deseaba que ella aceptara –

Candy – Pero mi madre se quedara sola – busco un pretexto –

Richard – Ella ya dio su consentimiento – era insistente con ella, la miro tiernamente con sus bellos ojos azul cielo –

Candy – Esta bien – no pudo resistirse a esa mirada – pero no regresaremos noche –

Richard – Como digas – beso la mano de la chica – ahora me voy tengo algo importante que hacer –

Candy – Así y que es eso importante que harás – le cuestiono curiosa –

Richard – Es una sorpresa que te tengo – le sonrío – te veré por la tarde – se quedo sola, su madre se encaminaba a su habitación, de camino se encontró con Richard, la saludo caballerosamente luego de ello Laureen miro a Candy parada en el marco de la puerta –

Laureen – Hola hija – detuvo su andar – como te fue con tus amigos – le pregunto –

Candy – Bien, pasa – le hizo un ademan con la mano –

Laureen – Richard se veía muy apresurado – noto la prisa que llevaba el chico –

Candy – Parece que tenía algo importante que hacer – se sentó en el borde de la cama –

Laureen – Iras a la fiesta – le cuestiono –

Candy – Si, aunque no tengo muchas ganas – suspiro profundamente, Laureen se sentó junto a ella –

Laureen – Tienes que lucir preciosa – le acomodo uno de sus risos –

Candy – No sé que ponerme – le hizo saber – no debía aceptar ir –

Laureen – Porque no usas el vestido que utilizaste el día de la graduación – Candy la miro con asombro, como supo Laureen de eso si ella no asistió a la fiesta –

Candy – Como sabes de eso – le cuestiono, Laureen le sonrió –

Laureen – Me dijeron que ese día lucias preciosa – Candy la miro asombrada –

Candy – Richard – dijo a modo de pregunta, Laureen negó con la cabeza –

Laureen – Isaac – Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba – si hubieras visto el modo en que él se expreso de ti, como todo un hermano orgulloso de la belleza de su hermana –

Candy – Isaac – no podía creerlo –

Laureen – Muéstrame el vestido – se levanto de la cama – te ayudare a preparar todo, también en tu arreglo – Candy se levanto de la cama, se acerco a el pequeño closet y saco un vestido color purpura – es precioso – lo tomo con sus manos –

Candy – Gracias mamá – dejo el vestido sobre la cama y miro a Laureen –

Laureen – Hija por algo soy tu madre, solo quiero tu felicidad – la abrazo, luego de ello siguieron platicando sobre lo que harían para que Candy luciera hermosa esa noche, sería la primera fiesta a la que asistiría como novia formal de Richard –

Richard tomo el picaporte entre sus mano y golpeo la puerta de la mansión de Terry, Lucia abría poniendo su hipócrita sonrisa, lo hizo pasar a la sala, el tomo asiento, le pido que lo anunciara con Terry, esta se retiro, subió las escaleras, el joven actor aun seguía en su habitación.

Lucia – Lo buscan – toco la puerta – es el joven Brower, Terry abrió la puerta –

Terry – Gracias – salió de su habitación, ya se había arreglado, luego bajo las escaleras para reunirse con su amigo – Richard hola como estas – le extendió la mano –

Richard – Bien gracias, me dejaste esperando el otro día – le reclamo –

Terry – No pude llegar – se disculpo –

Richard – Espero que esta noche no hagas lo mismo – le dijo mientras se levantaba –

Terry – Te agradezco la invitación pero no creo poder – Richard torció el gesto – tengo función y quiero descansar – le explico –

Richard – Como quieras – no quiso insistir conocía a Terry y sabía que no lo convencería –

Terry – A dónde iremos – dijo mientras se ponía saco –

Richard – No muy lejos, necesito comprar algo para mi novia – le dijo, Terry lo miro extrañado –

Terry – Si claro – sacudió la cabeza – conozco un lugar – se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, Daniel los esperaba, parado junto al automóvil –

Richard – Gracias por acompañarme – Terry le sonrío, algo raro en él –

Terry – Por ti lo que sea – le había tomado un gran aprecio ya que el chico fue un gran apoyo para él en momento duros, se metieron al automóvil, Daniel arranco llevaría a los jóvenes a una de las joyerías más exclusivas de las ciudad – le piensa pedir matrimonio – pregunto curioso –

Richard – Aun no, pero quiero obsequiarle algo digno de ella – le explico, se notaba algo nervioso, no tardaron en llegar a una joyería muy reconocida, bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la entrada –

Terry – Veamos que encontramos para tu novia misteriosa – le remarco –

Richard – Pronto la conocerás – sonrío al recordarla, entraron al lugar, los aparadores eran grandes, todo en ese lugar resplandecía, comenzaron a mirar todas las joyas, Terry se quedo parado observando unas gargantillas con unas bellas esmeraldas, no pudo evitar recordar los bellos ojos de Candy, Richard casi de inmediato fue directo a ver los anillos de compromiso, Terry lo miro de reojo, suspiro y se acerco a él –

Terry – Creí haber oído que aun no piensas proponerle matrimonio – se cruzo de brazos –

Richard – Es verdad, pero no lo puedo evitar – seguía mirando, Terry se dirigió a donde los brazales y comenzó a mirar –

Terry – Mira este – Richard se acerco a él – es hermoso no lo crees – le señalo un brazalete de brillantes combinado con amatistas –

Richard – Tienes muy buen gusto – le expreso al ver la joya –

Terry – Lo sé – dijo algo vanidoso –

Richard – Puede mostrármelo – le dijo al vendedor, este saco la pieza y la mostro al chico, mientras el chico se decidía, Terry se dirigió a donde los anillos de compromiso, los miro algo nostálgico, él tenía uno muy hermoso, pero desgraciadamente no había dama a quien entregarlo –

Richard – Si me llevo ese – le señalo el que había escogido Terry –

Vendedor – Excelente elección – tomo la joya cuidadosamente y la puso en una cajita roja –

Richard – Es para mi novia – le hizo saber, estaba muy contento –

Vendedor – La dama estará complacida – Richard pago la joya, luego de eso se acerco a Terry –

Richard – Te invito a comer – le dijo cuando se acerco a él –

Terry – Claro, solo espero que no sea comida Francesa – torció el gesto –

Richard – Claro tu escoge el lugar – salieron de la joyería –

Terry – Creí que tardaríamos más – dijo cuando miro su reloj –

Richard – Yo también, pero con la elección que hiciste fue más rápido – el chico lucia reluciente –

Terry – Vayamos a comer – le dijo mientras nuevamente se metían al coche, Richard no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de Candy cuando mirara su regalo, esperaba le gustara y también esperaba que Terry se animase a ir a la fiesta, deseaba presentarle a su novia y su futuro cuñado –

Laureen ponía los últimos broches en el pelo de Candy, lo llevaba suelto como en aquella ocasión de la graduación, su madre le había prestado un collar con brillantes y amatistas, los broches eran del color de su vestido y sus labios parecían bañados con el color de las jacarandas, Candy se colocaba un poco de ese perfume con olor a orquídeas, luego de ello se puso sus guantes blancos, Laureen no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa que lucía su hija, tal y como lo describió Isaac, sus ojos resplandecías de la emoción.

Laureen – Candy te ves hermosa – tenía las manos en su rostro –

Candy – Gracias mamá – se sonrojo y luego se miro al espejo –

Laureen – Es una lástima que no tengo un brazalete que combine con el collar – se encogió de hombros –

Candy – No te preocupes mamá – la tomo de las manos – gracias por ayudarme – le sonrío, en ese momento tocaron a su puerta –

Laureen – Yo abriré – se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación – ya esta lista – le dijo a Isaac y Richard que la esperaban en la puerta – en un momento saldrá – Candy te están esperando, tomo el abrigo de la chica y se lo dio – que se diviertan – la abrazo cuidadosamente para no arruinar su peinado –

Candy – Gracias mamá – cuando salió de la habitación Richard e Isaac se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo bella que se veía –

Richard – Te ves hermosa – sus ojos brillaban maravillados –

Isaac – Es verdad – Candy se sonrojo –

Candy – Que cosas dicen – le reprocho algo avergonzada, Isaac miro a Richard –

Isaac – Los esperare en el vestíbulo – al parecer quería dejarlos solos –

Richard – En un momento bajamos – se acerco a la chica, tuvo que contener sus ganas de besarla –

Candy – Sucede algo – Richard llevaba una caja roja en sus manos –

Richard – Esto es para ti – le extendió la caja, ella la tomo – ábrela, espero que te guste –

Candy – Gracias – abrió la cajita algo temerosa por el contenido, sus ojos verdes se quedaron maravillados cuando vio lo que había dentro – Richard es precioso – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Richard – Combinara con tu vestido – tomo el brazalete y lo coloco en su mano derechas sobre su guante blanco – listo –

Candy – No debiste molestarte – le dijo entrecortadamente –

Richard – La mujer que amo se merece eso y más –Candy no pudo evitar abrazar al chico –

Candy – Eres tan bueno – se aferro Richard – creo que no merezco tanto – su voz delataba que estaba a punto de llorar –

Richard – Claro que lo mereces – beso el pelo de la chica – nos vamos - Candy lo soltó y él le dio el brazo, caminaron juntos por el pasillo, decidieron bajar por las escaleras, Isaac los esperaba en el vestíbulo, luego abordaron el auto que ya los esperaba para llevarlos al salón donde seria la fiesta, estarían muchos abogados de prestigio, Candy sonreía mientras Richard platicaba con Isaac, repentinamente dieron vuelta en una calle donde había muchas luces, ella volteo a mirar y reconoció el lugar, en una marquesina de un teatro estaba anunciada la obra de Romeo y Julieta, se veía abarrotada de gente, Candy sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho – sucede algo Candy –

Candy – No – bajo la cabeza – Richard volvía a entablar conversación con Isaac, mientras que Candy pensaba en Terry en lo cerca que estaba de él, ella no volvo hablar durante el trayecto, llegaron aún gran edificio, bajaron del auto, se dirigieron a la entrada, Richard entrego un invitación a el encargado de la entrada, luego se adentraron, subieron por un elevador hasta llegar al quinto piso del edificio, caminaron por un pasillo una alfombra roja señalaba el camino a la entrada del salón, arreglos de flores color durazno adornaban los corredores, la puerta estaba pintada en dorado, ella tomo aire sabía que Richard la presentaría como su novia ante la gente, cuando entraron al salón, las miradas se postraron en los tres, sobre todo en la chica de vestido color purpura –

Isaac – Todos la miran – le susurro a Richard –

Richard – Es por lo hermosa que se ve – se sentí argulloso –

Henry – Hola Richard – se acerco a ellos un hombre de cabello rojizo algo atractivo –

Richard – Hola – le dio la mano –

Henry – No me presentas – no dejaba de mirar a Candy –

Richard – Claro – no le gusto el modo en que él tipo miro a su novia – ella es Candy White Andley mi novia – Candy le dio la mano, el chico la beso mientras la miraba –

Henry – Un placer – le sonrío atrevidamente –

Richard – Umm – apretó los labios – el es Isaac Veruck, hermano de Candy –

Henry – Mucho gusto – le dio la mano a Isaac que la apretó fuertemente –

Isaac – El gusto es mío – le dijo Henry intento soltarlo pero por la fuerza con la que Isaac lo sostenía no lo logro –

Richard – Si me permites – Isaac por fin lo soltó, Richard camino con su novia del brazo, durante un rato le presento a Candy algunos de sus conocidos, aunque él no vivía en Nueva York, el saber que era el abogado del Sr. Andley le había dado prestigio a pesar de su poca experiencia, todos quedaron encantados con la belleza y gracia de Candy, incluyendo algunos de los más jóvenes abogados entre ellos Henry –

Candy – Me siento algo extraña – le susurro al oído –

Richard – Eso porque – dijo en voz baja –

Candy – Todo me miran – observaba su entorno –

Richard – Es que te ves hermosa – le dijo como cumplido –

Federic – Richard podemos hablar un momento – los interrumpió –

Richard – Claro en un momento estoy con ustedes – Federic se alejo de donde estaban – Candy tengo que dejarte sola –

Candy – No hay problema – le sonrío – ve que te esperan –

Isaac – Yo me quedo con ella – le dijo a Richard –

Richard – Gracias – se fue del lugar –

Isaac – Te noto preocupada – le dijo cuando se quedaron solos –

Candy – A mí – dijo intentado ocultar dicha preocupación –

Isaac – Desde que decidiste aceptar a Richard te noto distante – le hizo saber, parecía que la empezaba a conocer –

Candy – Es absurdo – puso cara de fastidio –

Isaac – Candy dime que es lo que… - alguien lo interrumpió –

Gustav – Isaac – este volteo a mirarlo – es un gusto encontrarte aquí –

Isaac – Gustav – dijo emocionado – el gusto es mío, jamás pensé que te vería en este lugar-

Gustav – Vine a trabajar aquí – le explico, Gustav había instruido a Isaac en la escuela – no me presentas a la dama –

Isaac – Claro lo siento –sacudió la cabeza suavemente –ella es Candy mi hermana – Candy le extendió la mano y el medicó también la besaba –

Gustav – No sabía que tenias una hermana – le sonrío –

Isaac – Una larga historia – también sonrío –

Candy – Isaac porque no vas con tu amigo por mí no hay problema – le dijo no quería incomodar la conversación –

Isaac – No quiero dejarte sola – le explico –

Candy – Voy a salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire – le explico, Richard se había perdido entre la gente –

Isaac – Esta bien – Candy se alejo del lugar dirigiéndose al balcón, la entrada estaba adornada con unas grandes cortinas rojas de terciopelo, estaba algo oscuro, la luz de la luna era la única que alumbraba ese solitario lugar, Candy se recargo en él barandal de mármol, suspirando melancólicamente, en el interior del lugar un hombre llegaba algo retrasado, llevaba puesto un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, su castaña cabellera lo hacía parecer algo informal, sus ojos azul – verdoso comenzaron a buscar con la mirada, hasta que encontró a quien lo había invitado –

Terry – Hola Richard – se acerco a donde él chico –

Richard – Terry te animaste a venir – sonreía gustoso – me alegro –

Terry – Si aunque realmente no se qué hago aquí – parecía dudar –

Federic – Podemos seguir hablando – por el modo en que lo dijo parecía algo importante –

Richard – Pero es que… - Terry lo interrumpió –

Terry – No te preocupes por mi – puso la mano en el hombro del chico –

Richard – Pero no te vayas, te tengo que presentar a mi novia – le dijo emocionado –

Terry – Esta bien – se quedo solo, buscaba con la mirada intentando saber cual de todas esa damas era la novia de su amigo, unos hombres hablaban cerca de donde él, "que suerte tiene Brower" dijo uno, "es un desgraciado" dijo otro, "si pero con mucha suerte su novia es preciosa" replico otro chico, eso escuchaba cuando sus ojos encontraron con algo no muy agradable para él, en un apartado lugar se encontraba Isaac Veruck, platicando gustosamente con otra persona, Terry sintió irritación al verlo, tan grande es el mundo y me lo vengo a encontrar precisamente aquí pensaba Terry, junto a él se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, probablemente era la hermana, se dijo así mismo, pensó en retirarse del lugar no quería un enfrentamiento menos delante de Richard, pero también quedo en esperarlo y cumpliría su palabra, así que busco un lugar en donde poder estar, miro que del lado izquierdo unas cortinas rojas adornaban lo que parecía un balcón – es un buen lugar – se dijo en voz baja y se dirigió a ese sitio – miro las cortinas se parecían mucho al telón del teatro, luego salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco, unas traviesas nueves había cubierto la luna, así que la visibilidad era muy poca, suspiro pensando en Candy, comenzó a observar su entorno, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo una fina silueta se dibujaba en el lugar, se puso nervioso, pensó que era inoportuno así que decidió salir de ahí, pero un sollozo llamo su atención, se acerco un poco para ver si podía ayudar en algo, entonces las traviesas nubes que había cubierto la luna se dispersaron dejando mostrar su luz, una luz que comenzó a iluminar lentamente el solitario lugar, los ojos de Terry se quedaron fríos cuando miro a quien pertenecía esa silueta, su corazón salto de golpe, sus piernas temblaban y su vida parecía que había encontrado su rumbo, su razón de vivir, la chica se llevo la mano al rostro limpiándolo, entonces decidió que era momento de regresar al salón, cuando volteo se llevo una gran sorpresa –

Candy – ¡Terry! – dijo sorprendida, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho –

Terry - ¡Candy! – dijo entrecortadamente –

Candy – Que haces aquí – su puso nerviosa –

Terry – Candy – casi corrió para abrazarla – porque te fuiste – Candy sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando Terry la abrazo –

Candy – Terry yo… - se quedo callada –

Terry – No digas nada pecosa mía – estaba muy emocionado – porque no me buscaste –

Candy – Suéltame Terry – se soltó de los brazos del chico –

Terry – Que pasa Candy – pregunto desconcertado –

Candy – Tengo que irme – se encamino hacia la entrada al salón, debía evitar que Richard la viera con Terry, pero este la tomo del brazo –

Terry – A donde crees que vas – le dijo algo molesto – tú me debes una explicación –

Candy – Yo no te debo nada – intento zafarse pero fue inútil –

Terry – Que es lo que tienes, porque me huyes – la jalo contra sí, sujetándola de la cintura, adentro del salón Richard se acercaba a Isaac para preguntar sobre su novia –

Richard – Isaac dónde está Candy – cuestiono a su amigo –

Isaac – Me dijo que estaría en el balcón – señalo el lugar –

Richard – Gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa encaminándose al lugar, mientras que allí dos jóvenes se rencontraban –

Candy – Déjame Terry – quería salir corriendo de ahí –

Terry – A que le tienes miedo – se comenzaba desesperar pero no soltaba a la chica –

Candy – Por favor Terry – parecía sucumbir ante él –

Terry – No hasta que me des una explicación – le exigía –

Candy – Basta Terry… - Terry no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido, con un peinado diferente, ella era hermosa, no pudo mas contener sus ganas de besarla y casi como la primera vez le volvía a robar un beso, los ojos de Candy se abrieron ante lo acontecido sintiendo como si flotara en el aire, entonces sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Terry aprisionándolos y respondiendo el beso, un beso tan deseado por ambos, un rencuentro que esperaban, pero no imaginaban que sería tan doloroso para ambos, Candy reacciono y empujo a Terry – dije que basta – Terry la miro desconcertado por su actitud tan evasiva, unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar –

Richard – Así que ya se conocen – dijo el chico su voz estaba cargada de confusión, Candy y Terry voltearon a mirarlo y ambos dijeron al unisonido "Richard", entonces se voltearon a ver confundidos y aterrorizados – y yo que los quería presentar personalmente – se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la chica, Terry sacudió la cabeza para suavizar sus ideas, algo andaba mal, Candy temblaba atemorizada – Terry quiero presentarte a Candy White Andley, la chica de la que tanto te he hablado, la mujer que me robo el corazón, mi vida y la cual espero pronto acepte ser mi esposa – Terry la miro asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, entonces miro con detalle a Candy, vio que en su mano se encontraba puesto el mismo brazalete que había comprado Richard ese día, miles de cuchillos filosos atravesaron el corazón de Terry, que saco fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para no llorar por las circunstancias del momento, por la desesperación de saber que la mujer que amaba era la misma de la cual su amigo estaba enamorado, el destino parecía burlarse en su cara con gran cinismo esa noche de luna llena –

CONTINUARA…

Terry sufre por saber perdido el amor de Candy, porque ella lo cambio por otro chico y se siente HERIDO

CAPITULO 145

HERIDO

No es verdad, dime que no es verdad preguntaba Terry con la mirada a Candy que seguía conmocionada y confundida por la situación, el corazón de los dos chicos no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, sus manos temblaban ante el asombro, Terry apretaba los puños de sus manos con fuerza, no quitaba la vista de encima a Candy, esperando una respuesta de ella, algún gesto, alguna reacción que negara lo dicho por Richard, Candy desvió la mirada y entonces Terry se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Richard – Candy el es mi amigo Terry Grandchester – Le señalo al chico –

Candy – No puedo respirar – se notaba agitada –

Richard – Candy que tienes – se asusto al verla tan mal –

Candy – Me falta el aire – fue lo último que dijo y se desvaneció entre los brazos de Richard –

Richard – Candy, que tienes reacciona – tocaba su rostro asustado, mientras la sujetaba para esos momentos el estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la chica en brazos, Terry seguía parado aturdido y furioso de no ser el que la tuviera entre sus brazos – por dios amor mío que tienes – entonces grito algo que termino por confundir más a Terry – Isaac – lo llamo con gran desesperación la gente comenzó a asomarse a ver qué pasaba, en cuestión de segundos Isaac llego –

Isaac – Que pasa – se sobresalto cuando miro a Candy desmayada – Richard que le paso – en su prisa por ver que le pasaba a Candy empujo a Terry – Candy despierta – intento hacerla reaccionar – alcohol, sales lo que sea rápido – un mesero corrió para buscar lo que pedía, Terry intento comprender de donde él conocía a la chica – Candy hermana reacciona – toco el rostro de ella, Terry abrió más los ojos ante lo dicho por Isaac, para esos momentos él lugar estaba lleno de curiosos, entonces Isaac levanto la mirada y vio a Terry parado ahí mandándole una mirada desafiante, el mesero llego con un frasco –

Richard – Isaac que tiene – estaba asustado, entonces recordó a Terry y volteó a buscarlo pero el chico ya no estaba, se había ido Richard no le tomo mucha importancia ya que lo único en que pensaba en era en Candy, Terry salió corriendo del salón, agitado, confundido y lastimado, cuestionándose ¿Por qué?, como pudo bajo las escaleras, salió del edificio se encamino del otro lado de la acera donde Daniel lo esperaba, Terry recargo sus manos en el auto, su chofer lo miraba confundido –

Daniel – Se siente bien – se acerco al chico –

Terry – Deme las llaves – le dijo con rudeza –

Daniel – No se ve bien lo llevare a casa – puso su mano en el hombro de él –

Terry – No entendió que me de las llaves y se largue – grito mientras aventaba la mano del chofer, Daniel saco de su bolso un objeto metálico y se lo entrego – discúlpeme Daniel – tomo aire – Por favor váyase – Terry parecía estar al borde de un colapso – tenga – le extendió unos billetes –

Daniel – Gracias – tomo el dinero – lo que sea que tenga que hacer espero salga bien, lo estaré esperando en su casa – le hizo saber y se marcho, en cuanto se vio solo Terry comenzó a llorar recargándose en su auto –

Terry – ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué? – las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, abrió la puerta de su auto y se metió cerrándola de golpe, tomo el volante y recargo su cabeza, no podía parar de llorar, cerró los ojos pero a su mente solo volvieron aquellas imágenes tan doloras, las palabras que rompían el alma en mil pedazos, quería gritar su dolor, comprender que es lo que había pasado ya que toda su vida cambio en cuestión de segundos – Candy – dijo entre el llanto, luego recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, intento calmarse comenzó a respirar ya que el pecho le comenzaba a doler, tardo unos minutos en reponerse, no lo logro por completo entonces volvió abrir sus ojos, en esos momentos observo que alguien salía del edificio, eran Isaac, Richard y Candy un auto ya los esperaba, Richard abrazaba a la chica subieron, luego el auto arranco, Terry puso en marcha el suyo y sintiéndose nervioso comenzó a seguirlos, solo avanzaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar hotel donde se hospedaban, Isaac bajo del auto, enseguida Richard y luego Candy, se notaba más tranquila, Terry se estaciono a unos metros de distancia observando todo lo que hacían –

Isaac – Te sientes mejor – le dijo a su hermana –

Candy – Si gracias – dijo en un hilo de voz –

Isaac – Iré a pedir las llaves – se adentro al lugar –

Richard – Candy que fue lo que paso – se quedó en la entrada –

Candy – Algo me cayó mal – no le diría que su amigo era el amor de su vida –

Richard – Estás segura de que solo fue eso – Richard la notaba extraña –

Candy – Si solo eso – bajo la mirada, Richard se acerco a ella y la abrazo –

Richard – Te noto preocupada – el sujeto la babilla de la chica–

Candy – Solo estoy agotada – intento sonreír –

Richard – Candy quiero pedirte algo – no más emociones fuertes por hoy, pensaba ella –

Candy – Que cosa – pregunto, lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su cuarto para llorar su desgracia –

Richard – Puedo darte un beso – le pido mientras la miraba tiernamente –

Candy – Aquí y ahora – no estaba para esas cosas –

Richard – Si te incomoda, desde que aceptaste ser mi novia no te he vuelto a besar– dijo algo decepcionado –

Candy – No es eso solo que – Richard acerco su rostro al de ella –

Richard – No digas nada – cerro sus ojos y puso sus labios en los de Candy suavemente dándole un tierno beso, él corazón de Terry no soporto más ese espectáculo, puso en marcha su auto y arranco haciendo rechinar las llantas, el ruido que ocasiono hizo que los chicos reaccionaran, Candy de inmediato se separo de Richard – A ese loco que le pasa –miro a lo lejos el automóvil –

Candy – Entremos por favor – le agradecía al tipo haber hecho romper ese beso, luego de eso entraron al hotel, Isaac los esperaba con las llaves, la noche había sido un desastre para Candy, que no podía dejar de pensar en Terry –

Terry llego furioso, azoto la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato al despacho hizo lo mismo con la puerta de ese lugar solo que a esta le puso llave, sentía tanto dolor, tanto desconcierto, tristeza, tantos sentimientos juntos que lo hicieron explotar.

Terry – ¡Nooo! – Grito mientras golpeaba su escritorio – Solo volviste para eso – se acerco a la mesa donde estaban las licoreras, tomo una botella la destapo y la empino en su boca dándole un gran sorbo – mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llorar nuevamente – Candy porque me hiciste esto – dijo entre el llanto y volvió a beber, dejo la botella en su lugar y se acerco nuevamente al escritorio – eres un maldito – grito y con gran fuerza aventó todo lo que había sobre el mueble – te odio Richard te odio – no podía parar de llorar, se sentó, recargo sus hombro en la mesa y luego sujeto su cabeza con las manos apretándola fuertemente – los odio a los dos – se levanto y comenzó a aventar las cosas que había en el librero, la desesperación y el dolor lo estaban matando, se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y tomo la botella y casi de un trago se la termino, enseguida abrió otra y volvía a beberla de manera abrupta, mientras lloraba, queriendo olvidar su dolor, aventó la botella hacia la puerta de madera esta se rompió al chocar, Terry miro como se despedazo el vidrio, su alma estaba herida y despedazada de la misma manera, por fuera la Sr. Rose, Lucia y Daniel escuchaban desconcertados el escándalo que tenía su patrón tenía –

Lucia – Parece que se volvió loco – torció el gesto –

Sra. Rose – Que le pasa Daniel – ignoro a la chica –

Daniel – Salió de la fiesta muy alterado – le explico –

Sra. Rose – Deberíamos preguntarle que pasa – le dijo preocupada –

Lucia – Para que los mande al diablo – mostro indiferencia –

Sra. Rose – Nunca lo había visto así – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Lucia – Dejen que se calme y luego le preguntan – dio un bostezo – me voy a dormir si necesitan algo me avisan –

Sra. Rose – Anda pues mucho ayuda el que no estorba – se molesto, la chica se fue enojada – joven está bien – pregunto nerviosa –

Terry – Lárguense y déjenme en paz – apenas se le entendía lo que decía, la Sra. Rose miro angustiada a Daniel, Terry siguió bebiendo, tirando cosas, echando maldiciones, gritando, llorando durante casi toda la noche, sus empleados no pudieron dormir ya había amanecido, estaban esperando a que saliera del lugar, luego de un rato todo fue silencio, la Sra. Rose miro a Daniel –

Sra. Rose – Ya no se escucha nada – puso un oído sobre la puerta –

Daniel – Avísale a su Madre – la Sra. Rose se encamino a donde estaba el teléfono, Daniel quiso abrir la puerta pero fue inútil – Rose las llaves – le grito angustiado, la Sra. Rose se busco las llaves en su mandil – Rápido – se acerco a ella y casi se las arrebato de las manos, Daniel abrió solo para descubrir que aquel lugar había sido destrozado, comenzó a buscar, cerca de la ventana estaba Terry tirado en el suelo – Joven – grito al verlo inconsciente, en ese momento se escucho que tocaba la puerta –

Sra. Rose – Por dios – se llevo las manos a la boca –

Daniel – Que no oye que están tocando – tomo al chico en brazos, Daniel era un hombre muy fuerte así que no le costó trabajo levantarlo – lo llevare a su habitación, llama a un medico – lo saco de ahí y subió las escaleras, la Sra. Rose no sabía qué hacer si llamar al médico o abrir la puerta – esto está mal – dijo angustiada mientras se encaminaba a la puerta con el rostro aterrorizado –

Terry se encontraba parado entre la espesa bruma, buscaba algo desesperadamente, sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando, sentía que la garganta le quemaba, que los huesos dolían, que el alma dolía, "donde estas Candy" se cuestionaba, una suave risa se escucho resonar seguida de ecos, era ella que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde él, su rostro se ilumino al verla tan sonriente, tan alegre como la recordaba, sintió que su corazón saltaba de emoción, por fin estaban juntos, ella se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, "Terry lo siento" bajo la mirada, "que pasa Candy" le cuestiono él "ya no te amo" dijo ella, en ese instante un chico aparecía detrás suyo sujetándola por la cintura, mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de ella, " lo siento Terry pero ella me ama a mí " decía Richard como burlándose de él, Terry sintió una extraña sensación que recorría su brazo, el ardor era insoportable tanto que lo hizo gritar de dolor, Terry abrió los ojos y grito "No", entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, veía algo borroso, los ojos le ardían, el cuerpo le dolía, sus labios estaban secos, entonces comenzó a buscar con la vista, se tallo los ojos, estaba en su habitación pero no se encontraba solo y hombre de cabello negro le hacía compañía, tenía un objeto punzante en las manos, miro con cierto desprecio al chico en cama.

La señora Marlowe terminaba de preparar la comida para su hija, esta se encontraba en la sala, estaba leyendo un libro, miro la puerta esperaba que Terry llegara en cualquier momento para visitarla, pero como siempre nada, si no era ella la que se lo pedía el no la busca, solo mandaba a algún sirviente para saber si no les hacía falta algo a las damas, ella suspiro decepcionada, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Susana – Mamá están tocando – dijo emocionada pensando en que tal ver era Terry –

Sra. Marlowe – Ahora voy – Salió de la cocina –

Susana – A lo mejor es Terry – sus ojos brillaron –

Sra. Marlowe – O tal vez es tu hermano, hace días que llego y ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de visitarnos – seco sus manos en el mandil y abrió la puerta, la cara de decepción de Susana no se hizo esperar al ver que no se trataba de Terry – pase Lucia – la empleada entro –

Lucia – Buenas tardes – las saludo, Susana miro a Lucia interrogante, sabía que quería decirle algo importante, la Sra. Marlowe se dio cuenta –

Sra. Marlowe – Hija voy a bañarme – se quito el mandil –

Susana – Esta bien mamá – deseaba con ansias quedarse sola con Lucia –

Sra. Marlowe – Ya esta lista la comida hija – le hizo saber –

Lucia – No pienso tardarme demasiado – le explico –

Susana – Mamá vete a bañar con calma por mí no te preocupes – le sonrío, la Sra. Marlowe subió las pequeñas escaleras dejándolas solas, Susana espero para preguntar hasta que escucho como se cerraba la puerta de arriba – Y bien que pasa – cuestiono a la chica –

Lucia – Hay Srita. si yo le contara todo lo que paso – tomo las manos de la chica –

Susana – Pues dímelo – no le gustaron las palabras de la empleada –

Lucia – El joven se volvió loco – Susana puso cara de confusión –

Susana - ¿Cómo? – sacudió la cabeza –

Lucia – Anoche llego furioso y se encerró en el despacho, comenzó a aventar cosas y echar maldiciones, hoy por la mañana lo encontraron inconsciente, estaba muy mal, no reaccionaba tuvieron que llamar un medico, el despacho quedo destrozado, se bebió todo el licor que había ahí, rompió libros, retratos, una mesa, los vidrios, las cortinas, bueno todo lo que pudo – Susana no podía creerlo – yo vine porque Daniel me mando a avisarle –

Susana – Pero ¿Por qué? – parecía preguntarse a sí misma –

Lucia – Con decirle que hasta su hermano salió a relucir – Susana la miro intrigada –

Susana – Richard - Lucia afirmo con la cabeza –

Lucia – Alcance a oír que lo odiaba – Susana no comprendía porque Terry se pondría así – por la mañana salieron juntos y el joven se veía muy bien pero cuando regreso de la fiesta a la que lo invito su hermano fue cuando se puso así – la chica bajo la cabeza –

Susana – Quiero verlo – se preocupo por Terry –

Lucia – No lo creo prudente, no vaya querer desquitarse con usted – sabia la indiferencia con la que la trataba Terry – yo vendré mañana a visitarla para avisarle como sigue el joven – se levanto –

Susana – Gracias – dijo en voz baja, Lucia se dirigió a la puerta –

Lucia – No se preocupe tanto – le dijo al ver la cara de la chica, tomo la perilla de puerta y la abrió, Susana miraba al piso – Srita la buscan – dijo al ver parada afuera a una persona –

Susana – Que pase – dijo sin imaginar quien era su visita, Lucia cerró la puerta, Susana levanto la mirada solo para saber que su visita no era otra más que Karen - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesta –

Karen – Solo quería saber cómo estabas – se sentó frente a ella –

Susana – Pues ya me viste ahora vete – le exigió –

Karen – A que se debe esa tención – se notaba que no iba a nada bueno –

Susana – Eso no es de tu incumbencia – sus manos apretaban su falda –

Karen – Richard no te ha visitado verdad – parecía estar muy segura –

Susana – Me imagino que debe estar muy ocupado – no dejaría que la ofendiera en su casa –

Karen – Tal vez tengas razón – enarco una ceja – me imagino que tampoco has conocido a su novia - estaba por derramar su ponzoña –

Susana – Me imagino que debe de ser una mejor persona que tu – dijo con desenfado mientras tomaba su libro –

Karen – Probablemente – dijo entre una risa burlona –

Susana – A caso tu sabes quién es la afortunada – parecía ignorarla y eso molesto a Karen –

Karen – Por supuesto que sí – dijo muy segura – aunque el afortunado es él –

Susana – Estas celosa – quería que se fuera, Karen se puso de pie y rodeo el sillón donde estaba Susana para quedar a sus espaldas –

Karen – Yo creo que la celosa será otra – se volvía a burlar – quieres saber quién es ella – le dijo – Susana apretó los labios – la mujer que robo el corazón de tu hermano es la misma que no te deja ser feliz con Terry – le susurro al oído – Candy White Andley – lo deletreo con cinismo, soltó el libro y este cayo lentamente al suelo –

Susana – Mientes – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Karen – No tengo porque, ha de ser doloroso saber que la mujer que tiene el amor de Terry, también tiene el de tu hermano – se encamino a la puerta – me imagino que ya sabrás que Terry se puso muy mal – lo dedujo cuando vio a la sirvienta, el rostro de Susana afirmaba lo dicho – ahora sabes el porqué – salió de la casa de la chica, esta se quedo angustiada, si todo lo dicho por Karen era verdad entonces el motivo por el cual Terry se había comportado de esa manera era porque ya sabía lo de Candy y Richard, Susana comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía creer que esto fuese verdad, ahora sentía más resentimiento por Candy, no solo era la mujer más importante para Terry, sino también para Richard –

Terry no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, como si las cosas no estuviesen mal ahora esto, pensaba, pero no podía hacer nada, si era cierto lo que había oído no le convenía armar un escándalo, además de que el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, miraba interrogante como aquel hombre recogía sus cosas en su botiquín, no tuvo más remedio que hablar –

Terry – Quien te llamo – se acomodo en la cama para sentarse, hizo un gesto de dolor –

Isaac – Tuviste suerte – dijo con gran indiferencia –

Terry – Ahora eres gracioso – no podía contenerse a responderle –

Isaac – Veo que no cambias sigues igual que en el colegio – torció el gesto al recordarlo –

Terry – Habiendo tanto médicos tenias que ser tu – le cuestiono su voz tenía algo de molestia –

Isaac – No lo hice por ti – le hizo saber, Terry puso cara de confusión – si Richard no fuese mi amigo me habría negado rotundamente – Terry lo volteo a ver – no sé cómo pudo entablar una amistad con alguien como tu – dijo con desprecio –

Terry – El te llamo – Terry no podía creerlo –

Isaac – Anche desapareciste y vino en la mañana para saber porque te fuiste de esa manera, cuando entro te traían a tu habitación, el fue hasta el hotel por mí – le explicaba – en verdad Grandchester que eres patético – Terry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, quería preguntarle si era verdad que Candy era su hermana pero como, también le hubiese gustado levantarse y echarlo de su casa pero si eso era verdad no le convenía provocar a Isaac, sujeto las sabanas con fuerza sabía que las cosas no estaban a su favor, en ese momento entro su madre –

Eleonor – Terry hijo por fin reaccionaste – corrió a donde su hijo –

Terry – Ya estoy mejor gracias – se noto evasivo –

Eleonor – Gracias Dr. – se puso de pie – voy por dinero hijo –

Terry – Esta bien madre – dejo solo a los dos chicos –

Isaac – Terry te diré dos cosas – tomo su maletín – como medico te diré que debes cuidar tu salud – dijo amablemente – pero como persona te diré que no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida – dijo maliciosamente – Terry no contesto, tuvo que bajar la guardia ante el chico –

Eleonor – Cuanto es de sus honorarios – llevaba unos billetes en la mano, Isaac miro a Terry –

Isaac – Nada Sra. – Terry se sorprendió de lo escucho pensaba que Isaac les cobraría una fortuna – déjelo como un favor – remarco la última frase y luego salió del lugar –

Eleonor – Richard quiere verte hijo – le dijo mientras le acomodaba unas almohadas en su espalda –

Terry – Dile que se vaya – Eleonor lo miro confundida –

Eleonor – Pero ha estado todo el día al pendiente de ti – le hizo saber al chico –

Terry – No me importa, dile que me quede dormido pero has que se largue – le ordeno, su madre salió de la habitación con cierto desconcierto, luego de unos minutos volvía a la habitación de Terry llevaba un sobre en sus manos –

Eleonor – Ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa – su madre parecía molesta –

Terry – Lárgate – evito mirarla –

Eleonor – No Terry, tu aptitud no es normal, hace mucho que no bebías quiero saber qué es lo que tienes – se acerco, Terry miro lo que llevaba su madre en las manos –

Terry – Que es eso – le cuestiono –

Eleonor- Son las cartas de Richard, las encontré arrugadas y tiradas en la basura – parecía que su madre no se iría hasta saber todo –

Terry – Quémalas, rómpelas, haz lo que quieras con ellas pero sacas de mi casa – comenzó a agitarse –

Eleonor – Que pasa con Richard – dejo el sobre en una mesa, luego se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama –

Terry – Anoche conocí a la novia de Richard – bajo la cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron de solo recordarlo –

Eleonor – Y por eso te pusiste tan mal – no entendía a su hijo –

Terry – No lo entiendes madre – movió la cabeza – el destino es cruel –se llevo las manos al rostro –

Eleonor – Te molesta que los demás sean felices, Terry se que algún día Candy volverá contigo y serán muy felices – decía Terry le grito –

Terry – Calla Eleonor – ahora lloraba – eso nunca pasara – le decía – sabes de quien está enamorado Richard – tomo aire, Eleonor lo miro asustada –

Eleonor – No puede ser verdad – ahora caía en cuentas –

Terry – Si madre – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Eleonor – Candy – su rostro mostraba el horror –

Terry – Me duele tanto – su madre lo abrazo para consolarlo sabía lo que su hijo estaba sufriendo, el dolor por el cual estaba pasando, Terry lloro amargamente en brazos de su madre, como queriendo olvidar, queriendo desaparecer para no sentir la tristeza que lo estaba torturando en vida –

Candy seguía recostada, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Por qué?, su corazón estaba tan adolorido, se imaginaba el sufrimiento de Terry, era lo que más le podía, hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, no había probado alimento alguno en todo el día, alguien llamo a su puerta, sin mucho ánimo se levanto para abrir.

Laureen – Hija como te sientes – entro a la habitación –

Candy – Bien – aunque su semblante decía otra cosa –

Laureen – No has probado nada – vio la charola de comida –

Candy – No tengo hambre – se acostó nuevamente –

Laureen – Candy ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – nunca la había visto así –

Candy – Solo quiero estar sola – puso un brazo sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar –

Laureen – No me tienes confianza – la chica no le contesto – entiendo entonces te dejo sola –

Candy – Espera mamá – su voz sonó entre cortada, Laureen se acerco a la cama y sentó –

Laureen – Hija que pasa – la chica se miraba desconsolada –

Candy – Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si me había enamorado – miro a su madre tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Laureen – Si – afirmo también con la cabeza –

Candy – La respuesta es sí – tomo la mano de su madre –

Laureen - ¿Cómo? ¿De quién? – Cuestiono angustiada – creí que tu amabas a Richard – no entendía a Candy –

Candy – Quiero a Richard pero… - se detuvo –

Laureen – Pero que – Candy puso su cabeza en el regazo de su madre –

Candy – Pero yo amo a otra persona – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente –

Laureen – ¡Candy! – acaricio el pelo de la chica –

Candy – Yo amo a Terry Grandchester – Laureen abrió los ojos como platos, estaba impresionada con lo dicho por la chica, como podía ser posible que eso estuviera pasando, ¿Dónde lo había conocido? ¿Qué diría Isaac cuando lo supiera? ¿Qué pasaría con Richard?, un mar de preguntas invadieron a Laureen mientras intentaba comprender las cosas, sus ojos grises por segunda vez se llenaba de rabia ya que ese chico había hecho sufrir a su hijo cuando era un adolecente y ahora hacía sufrir a su hija y eso no lo permitiría –

CONTINUARA…

Eleonor va a buscar a Candy para hablar con ella sobre Terry eso hace que ella lo busque mientras que alguien descubre UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD

CAPITULO 146

DOLOROSA VERDAD

Susana se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Richard si era verdad que su novia era Candy, pero seguramente él no sabía nada aun ya que no hablaba de haber tenido una pelea con Terry y de ser así Lucia le habría informado de inmediato, estaban sentados en la sala de la pequeña casa, esperando a su madre apenas y se miraban, la distancia entre ellos se hizo más grande desde la última visita de él y de eso hacía casi un año, un año en que las cosas para Richard cambiaron, pero Susana seguía viviendo las mismas circunstancias.

Susana – Y cuando te casaras – intento romper el hielo –

Richard – No lo hemos platicado aún – dio un sorbo a la taza de té –

Susana – Como es ella – no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta –

Richard – Hermosa – dejo la taza en la mesa de centro –

Susana – Cuando la conoceremos – parecía muy interesada –

Richard – Susana no me tomes a mal lo que te diré – la chica lo miro con desconcierto – ella no sabe nada de ustedes – tomo un poco de aire –

Susana - ¿Cómo? – la tomo por sorpresa –

Richard – Ella pertenece a una buena familia – se notaba tranquilo –

Susana – Estas diciendo que no estamos a su altura como para que sepa de nosotras – le reclamo, su mirada reflejaba la tristeza –

Richard – Susana entiende por favor – pensó que hubiese sido mejor no decirle nada – las cosas no son como las piensas –

Susana – Entonces como son – le reclamo – acaso es tan importante como para que escondas nuestra existencia – apretaba la falda de su vestido –

Richard – Ella no conoce mi pasado – quiso explicarle – entiende que la amo – Susana apretó los labios de coraje –

Susana – Y ella te ama – quería decirle quien era en realidad Candy –

Richard – Estoy seguro de que me quiere – Susana puso cara de decepción parecía que eso no era lo que ella deseaba oír –

Susana – Cásate con ella pronto – le sugirió, Richard puso cara de confusión – que pasaría si descubres que ella ama a otra persona – los ojos del chico se llenaron de miedo –

Richard – Si eso llegase a pasar – se detuvo mientras se ponía de pie – yo la dejaría libre – la chica lo miro con asombro –

Susana – Serías capaz – puso cara de preocupación – de renunciar a ella – la idea no le gusto –

Richard – Si – lo dijo muy seguro –

Susana – Pero ¿Por qué? – se angustio solo de saber que Candy podría quedar libre –

Richard – Porque no soy como tu – le remarco, ella lo miro aturdida – disculpa Susana pero no yo no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo retener a mi lado a una persona que no me ama como tú lo has hecho con Terry – sonaba como a reclamo –

Susana – Calla no sigas más por favor – se llevo las manos para taparse los oídos y comenzó a llorar –

Richard – Quisiera entender los motivos por los cuales sigues reteniendo a un hombre que no te ama – esa palabras parecían dolerle a Susana –

Susana – Vete Richard antes de que… - se quedo callada –

Richard – Pronto me iré a Chicago – le hizo saber – no si volveré algún día pero lo que quiero que sepas es que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia yo te quiero, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido buena pero a pesar de eso eres mi hermana y no quiero verte infeliz con un hombre que no nunca llegara amarte – una lagrima se derramo sobre la mejilla de Susana – déjalo ser feliz y se lo tu también – con su mano seco la lagrima – no cargues en tu conciencia la infelicidad del hombre que tanto dice que amas - esas palabras resonaron como ecos en la cabeza de Susana – me voy dile a mamá que la estuve esperando – tomo su saco y salió dejando pensativa a la chica –

Terry estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, observando lo que el dolor había dejado a su paso, no podía creer que él hiciera todo eso, se adentro al despacho, unos pedazos de vidrio crujieron cuando los piso, miro hacia abajo, junto a ellos estaba una pieza de teatro, "Romeo y Julieta" decía en la portada, su mirada dejaba ver la tristeza que llevaba su alma, su dolor, su soledad que era su único y verdadera compañera que nunca lo abandonaría.

Sra. Rose – Joven usted debería estar en cama – le dijo cuando se asomo al despacho –

Terry – Me siento mejor – estaba como ido –

Sra. Rose – Su madre se molestara conmigo – le hizo saber al chico, en ese momento tocaron la puerta –

Terry – Deje que abra Lucia – dijo cuando vio que la Sra. Rose se volteo para ir abrir –

Sra. Rose – Ella no esta fue a traer las cosas para la comida – le explico, Terry se quedo solo observando aquel desastre – joven lo buscan – le dijo desde el marco de la puerta del despacho –

Terry – No estoy para nadie – tenía ganas de destrozar todo nuevamente –

Sra. Rose – Dice que es la portera donde antes vivía usted – Terry se llevo una mano a la cabeza –

Terry – Ahora voy – tomo aire y salió del despacho, la Sra. Rose cerró la puerta – buenos días – la saludo –

Portera – Joven me alegro que este mejor – llevaba una bolsa – los periódicos dicen muchas cosas – le explico –

Terry – En que puedo servirle – se veía algo tenso –

Portera – Solo vine a traerle estas frutas – puso la bolsa en una mesa – espero no haber sido inoportuna – Terry no se miraba muy bien –

Terry – Gracias – apenas y sonrió –

Portera – Joven Terry – se acerco y tomo una de las manos del chico – sea lo que sea que tenga usted todo saldrá bien – casi lo aseguro –

Terry – Le agradezco su preocupación – cerró los ojos –

Portera – Usted es un gran actor, tiene mucho futuro, su fama ha llegado hasta Europa – le sonrío –

Terry – Exagera – movió la cabeza negativamente –

Portera – Si hasta le llegan cartas de parís – Terry se sorprendió por lo dicho de la portera –

Terry - ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendido –

Portera – Claro que si yo misma traje una vez alguna – Terry la miro confundido –

Terry – Quien las recibió – le cuestiono angustiado, en eso sonó el teléfono, la Sra. Rose se apresuro a contestar –

Portera – Pues fue… - la Sra. Rose los interrumpía –

Sra. Rose – Joven es para usted – se acerco a donde Terry –

Terry - ¿Quién es? – se noto molesto –

Sra. Rose – El Sr Hathaway – Terry se noto irritado por la interrupción –

Terry – Dígale que luego le llamo – le dijo –

Sra. Rose – Dice que es urgente – le explico –

Portera – Me voy joven espero no haber sido inoportuna – le dio mido la forma en que reacciono Terry –

Terry – Acompáñela a la puerta – le dijo a Rose – bueno – contesto – mejor gracias – algo le dijeron – no me siento con ánimos – volvía a contestar – pues que lo haga Harry – dijo molesto – acaso no siempre te lo está pidiendo – casi grito – no me siento bien – intento calmarse – necesito estar solo – su voz casi rompía en llanto, luego todo silencio y colgó el teléfono –

Candy miraba por la ventana, seguía triste por toda la situación, Laureen no había dicho nada de lo que le conto sobre Terry, quería entender porque su madre reacciono de esa manera en cuanto escucho su nombre, Richard le había preguntado sobre su aptitud, pero ella solo respondía que se sentía mal, deseaba que pronto partieran a Chicago para olvidar que él existía, suspiro profundamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Candy – Adelante esta abierto – seguía mirando por la ventana –

Eleonor – Buenos días – saludo amablemente y cerró la puerta, Candy volteo de inmediato cuando vio de quien se trataba – te sorprende verme – miro la charola de comida que estaba en la mesa –

Candy – Nunca pensé en volver a verla – bajo la mirada – siéntese – le dijo señalando una silla –

Eleonor – Gracias – se quedo de pie – pero no creo demorarme tanto, Candy la miro –

Candy – Supongo que ya está enterada – se sentía incomoda –

Eleonor – Así es Candy ese es el motivo de mi visita – no dejaba de mirar a la chica –

Candy – Sra. no sé qué decir – nunca imagino que la madre de Terry fuera hablar con ella, tal vez quiere convencerme de regresar con Terry, pensó la chica y sintió un poco de esperanza –

Eleonor – Yo no soy quien para juzgarte – buscaba la mirada de la chica –

Candy - ¿Cómo esta Terry? – no pudo evitar preguntar –

Eleonor – En verdad te interesa Candy – enarco una ceja interrogante – porque hasta donde se tu ya tienes novio – Candy sintió culpa –

Candy – Por favor no siga – su voz se quebraba –

Eleonor – Mi hijo está sufriendo mucho – su palabras estaban llenas de amargura – Candy no me gusta verlo de esa manera – le reclamo –

Candy – Le juro que no fue mi intención – le comenzó a explicar – yo nunca me imagine que Richard y él fuesen amigos – se llevo una mano a la frente mientras sollozaba –

Eleonor – Acaso no lo entiendes Candy – la chica la miro confundida – no es porque Richard sea su amigo – le dijo mientras se acercaba, fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de que Eleonor llevaba un sobre en sus manos –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – sentía que no aguantaría más –

Eleonor – Candy, no se trata de por quién lo cambiaste – la chica seguía confundida – sino porque lo hiciste – parecía como una pregunta – Candy todo este tiempo Terry ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia pero él tenía una esperanza ahora ya no le queda nada – Candy sintió un gran dolor en su pecho –

Candy – Déjeme explicarle – Eleonor la detuvo –

Eleonor – Las explicaciones salen sobrando Candy – dijo firmemente haciéndole ver que no la escucharía – creo que deberías leer esto así comprenderás un poco de lo que te hablo – le extendió el sobre, Candy temerosa lo tomo entre sus manos, seguía sin decir nada – Candy solo quiero decirte una cosa, te agradezco tanto lo que hiciste por mí con Terry en Escocia, pero quiero que entiendas algo, si he venido aquí ha sido como madre, así que te suplico que por favor ya no molestes más a Terry – se dirigió a la puerta – no quiero que pienses que tengo algo contra ti pero lo hago por el bien de mi hijo – y salió del lugar dejándola sola, la chica tenía miedo de abrir ese sobre, pero se armo de valor, saco unas hoja y las comenzó a leer –

Richard llegaba al hotel, estaba saliendo del automóvil cuando vio que alguien conocida subía a otro automóvil, el se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba, espero a que el auto arrancara, luego se adentro al hotel, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo precisamente ahí.

Richard – Disculpe – se dirigió al recepcionista –

Recepcionista – Diga usted – lo trataba con mucho respeto –

Richard – Acabo de ver salir a una persona – el recepcionista puso cara de confusión –

Recepcionista – A quién – cuestiono al chico –

Richard – Acaso era la actriz Eleonor Becker – se notaba intrigado –

Recepcionista – Si la misma – puso cara de tonto –

Richard – A quien vino a ver – no se quedaría con la duda tal vez lo había buscado él –

Recepcionista – Vino a ver a la Srita. Andley – Richard quedo boquiabierto al saber eso, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –

Richard – Gracias – seguía desconcertado – de donde conoce Candy a la madre de Terry – se preguntaba así mismo, se encamino hacia el bar del hotel, necesitaba un trago para digerir lo que le acababan de decir, se sentó en una mesa desde ahí se podía mirar quien entraba y salía, pero eso a él no le interesaba, necesitaba saber de dónde se conocían, se llevo el vaso a la boca y tomo el whisky rápidamente, tanto que le raspo la garganta estaba por pedirse otro cuando vio que alguien bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras y salía del hotel – Esa es Candy – saco unos billetes y los dejo en la mesa y salió para ver a donde iba con tanta prisa, ella abordo un automóvil rápidamente, no se dio cuenta de que Richard la había visto – A dónde va – se pregunto, entonces paro otro carro y pido que siguiera al otro automóvil, Candy estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera supo en qué momento llego a su destino, el chofer se le quedo mirando cuando ella no respondía a su llamado –

Chofer – Srita. Se siente bien – casi lo grito, ella reacciono –

Candy – Si creo que si – observo si era ese el sitio, enfrente había un automóvil estacionado – si gracias, puede esperar por favor – le pidió –

Chofer – Claro que – Candy salió del auto temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, pero necesitaba hablar con él, decirle como es que pasaron las cosas, que ahora entendía su dolor, que la perdonara y también lo mucho que lo amaba, Candy camino entre la maleza verde, frunció la nariz cuando sintió el olor del mar, hizo a un lado la última rama para mirar la suave arena blanca, de inmediato busco debajo del árbol, ahí estaba él tenía puesta su chaqueta café, miraba el horizonte como si buscase una respuesta una salida, Candy camino lentamente hasta llegar a donde Terry, tomo aire, necesitaba mucho valor para verlo de frente después de lo que paso –

Candy – Hola – dijo suavemente, el chico volteo a mirar de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz –

Terry - ¿Qué haces aquí? – sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza – ¿Cómo me encontraste? – parecía un reclamo –

Candy – Tú me dijiste una vez que cuando te sentías triste venias a este lugar – le recordó, Terry dejo de mirarla –

Terry – Te vienes a burlar de mi – apretó los labios –

Candy – Terry necesito hablar contigo – su voz comenzó a quebrarse y bajo la mirada –

Terry – De que, acaso piensas invitarme a tu boda – se puso de pie –

Candy – No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento – sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas –

Terry – Te sientes mal – se acerco a ella – y cómo crees que me siento yo – le grito –

Candy – Nunca tuve una respuesta tuya – evito mirarlo – estuve esperando mucho tiempo –

Terry – De qué demonios me estás hablando – no entendía a la chica – durante todo este tiempo te he estado buscando, queriendo saber de ti, pero nadie dijo nada y ahora veo el por qué – sin notarlo se acercaba cada vez más a la chica –

Candy – Terry por favor perdóname por todo – levanto la mirada, para esos instantes la distancia entre ellos era mínima – nunca quise hacerte daño, no deseaba ser un estorbo entre Susana y tú – le dolieron esa palabras, él la miro a los ojos quedando atrapado en el verde de su mirada –

Terry – Candy – Terry no podía sentir desprecio ni odio por ella, a pesar de todo su dolor, no soporto más y rodeo la cintura de la chica – te necesito tanto – acerco su rostro a el de ella que no se negó ante las caricias de Terry –

Candy – Terry yo… - Terry callo a la chica –

Terry – Candy no digas más por favor – sentía unas inmensas ganas de besarla – acaricio el labio inferior de Candy con uno de sus dedos – mi tarzan con pecas – ella sonrío suavemente gesto que Terry no pudo soportar y siendo tan impulsivo la beso apasionadamente, ella respondía ante las caricias de él rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos, están disfrutando tanto ese momento pero el crujir de una rama los hizo reaccionar rompiendo el beso, ambos voltearon a observa de que se trataba, los ojos de Candy se aterrorizaron, Terry no la soltó –

Candy – Richard que haces aquí – no quitaba la cara de sorpresa –

Richard – Eso quisiera saber yo – intento mantenerse sereno –

Candy – Deja que te explique – intento zafarse de los brazos de Terry pero este no lo permitió, Richard miro a Terry –

Terry – En verdad quieres saber que pasa – su voz sonaba molesta, Richard movió la cabeza afirmativamente –

Candy – Deja que yo le explique… - le dijo a Terry, parecía una súplica –

Richard – Y bien – apretaba los puños de las manos, mientras controlaba su respiración –

Terry – Lo que sucede es que pusiste tus ojos en la mujer equivocada – dijo de golpe –

Richard - ¿Qué? – su corazón no paraba de latir –

Terry – La chica de la cual yo siempre te hable es Candy – lo miro desafiante –

Richard – Pero cómo – parecía decirse a sí mismo –

Candy – Terry no seas tan duro – le reclamo el modo en que estaba explicando las cosas ya que Richard se había portado bien con ella –

Richard – No es verdad – se llevo una mano al rostro queriendo cubrir las lagrimas –

Candy – Richard escúchame – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Terry – Creo que sales sobrando aquí – dijo de modo despectivo – así que sugiero que te vayas – dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy –

Richard – Candy – ahora lloraba, se llevo una de sus manos al pecho cerca de donde estaba su cicatriz, pensado en que si esa bala le hubiese dado en el corazón le hubiese dolido menos que lo que dolía ahora, Candy supuso lo que Richard pensaba – porque Terry – le grito –

Terry – Yo no te quite nada – también respondió – al contrario por tu culpa yo estoy sufriendo –

Richard – No, no puede ser cierto – se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la suave arena –

Candy – Richard no quise mentirte – no soportaba el dolor del chico –

Terry – Ya le contaste tu pasado – Richard lo miro al igual que Candy – veo que no –

Candy – De que pasado hablas – se sentía tan confundida –

Terry – Así que no le has contado que tienes una hermana – Richard quería írsele encima a Terry, pero se contuvo por Candy –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – dijo con asombro –

Terry – Sabes quién es la hermana de Richard – miro a Candy – Susana Marlowe – Candy sintió que la sangre se le helaba de inmediato volteó a mirar a Richard, que bajo la cabeza como señal afirmativa de lo que dejo Terry –

Candy – Richard dime que es mentira – por fin logro zafarse de los brazos de Terry –

Richard – Te odio Terry – tomo un puño de arena que se resbalaba lentamente por su mano –

Terry – Vete – dijo con mucho coraje – tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, regresa a Francia y desaparece de nuestras vidas – sonó como una orden, Richard no pudo mas con esa humillación, se levanto y salió corriendo desapareciendo entre la maleza –

Candy – ¡Richard! – grito estaba por ir tras él cuando Terry la detuvo del brazo –

Terry – Déjalo que se vaya – se notaba molesto –

Candy – Como puedes ser tan cruel – le reclamo –

Terry – Lo vas a defender – la soltó –

Candy – El ha sido un caballero conmigo – intentaba contener el llanto –

Terry – Pero es un mentiroso – quería hacerla entender –

Candy – Pero lo heriste – se limpio los ojos –

Terry – Y lo que él me hizo como se llama – casi lo grito –

Candy – Pero él no sabía nada – quiso justificarse –

Terry – Acaso te importa mucho lo que sienta – no le gustaba el modo en que Candy lo defendía –

Candy – Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes – se llevo una mano a su costado sobre la herida que qué había dejado la bala –

Terry – Si vas tras él entenderé que te importa más que yo – parecía que la haría elegir –

Candy – Pero… - se sentía entre la espada y la pared – espero que entiendas una cosa Terry, Richard siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y no me parece justo que le hayas dicho las cosas de esta manera – busco el camino –

Terry – Si te vas no vuelvas a buscarme – quiso detenerla –

Candy – Por favor Terry deja de ser un egoísta – sentía tanta desesperación – no puedo dejar que tenga una mala impresión de mi – también necesitaba hablar con Laureen e Isaac antes de que le preguntase a Richard sobre lo que paso – Te veré luego – le dijo a Terry sin mirarlo, luego de eso corrió para subir a su automóvil, dejando a un Terry aun mas confundido, el chico bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, nunca pensó que Candy saliera corriendo detrás de Richard, miro el horizonte mientras la brisa marina golpeaba suavemente su rostro determinante, Candy alcanzo a Richard, este estaba por entrar al hotel se notaba agitado y desconsolado – Por favor Richard espera – dijo antes de que este atravesara la puerta –

Richard – Déjame Candy – Evito mirarla –

Candy – Deja que te explique las cosas – lo tomo de la mano –

Richard – No tienes que explicar nada, todo quedo claro – su rostro reflejaba el dolor –

Candy – Te la debo has sido tan bueno conmigo – Richard por fin volteo a mirar a Candy –

Richard – Dilo que tengas que decir – intento serenarse –

Candy – Podemos hablar en otro lado – le suplico con la mirada –

Richard – En la esquina hay un café – le sugirió, caminaron el silencio hasta ese lugar, luego se adentraron, no había mucha gente, se sentaron en una mesa lo más alejada posible –

Candy –Richard… - se detuvo no sabía cómo empezar –

Richard – Porque nunca me dijo nada – apretaba los labios –

Candy -¿Qué? – puso cara de confusión –

Richard – Cuando lo conocí me platico toda la historia – suspiro – pero nunca quiso decirme el nombre de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado – Candy parecía no entender – si lo hubiese sabido – se llevo las manos a rostro –

Candy – Richard yo nunca quise mentirte – le dijo para disculparse –

Richard – Lo sé – tomo la mano de ella, pero luego se arrepintió – Yo tampoco – bajo la mirada – nunca te quise hablar de mi pasado porque pensé que no valía la pena – se disculpo con ella –

Candy – La que debe pedir pendón soy yo – comenzaba a llorar – nunca debí ilusionarte, tu siempre estuviste al pendiente de mi desde que nos conocimos, me defendiste e Isaac cuando él me trataba mal – sonrío tristemente – me hiciste pasar momentos felices, casi logro olvidar mi dolor, me salvaste la vida y aun así te he pagado mal – comenzó a llorar amargamente –

Richard – Candy no es tu culpa, ni la de Terry, ni la mía – ella lo miro – el destino es muy cruel en ocasiones Candy y nos juega mal, eso es lo que paso con nosotros, yo entenderé las cosas, soy un hombre que Te Ama sinceramente, pero no voy a sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía – le dolía tanto lo que estaba diciendo – sé que me arrepentiré de lo que estoy haciendo – parecía hablar consigo mismo – Candy Te Amo – le dijo el chico mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, tomo la mano de Candy y la beso tiernamente, luego saco unas monedas de su saco, las dejos sobre la mesa, se levanto sin decir palabra alguna y salió de lugar dejando a una Candy sorprendida, la había dejado libre de compromiso para que ella fuese feliz con Terry –

CONTINUARA…

Richard ha decidido marcharse, mientras que Candy busca a Terry para decirle que por fin podrán ser felices y Terry descubre una verdad tal vez algo tarde en una CENA DE COMPROMISO.

CAPITULO 147

CENA DE COMPROMISO

Candy miraba la fachada de la casa, nunca imagino que fuese el hogar de Terry si lo hubiera sabido el día que estuvo con Paty no habría dudado en tocar para decirle al chico cuanto lo amaba, pero las cosas fueron tan diferentes, Candy tomo aire necesitaba valor pero no dudo más y toco el picaporte de la casa, casi de inmediato abrieron era la Sra. Rose.

Sra. Rose – Que se le ofrece Srita. – Dijo amablemente –

Candy – Vengo a ver a Terry Grandchester – la Sra. Rose se le quedo observando –

Sra. Rose – A quien anuncio – pregunto mientras abría paso a Candy –

Candy – Soy Candy White – Candy miro la casa quedando asombrada por su extraña belleza –

Sra. Rose – Un segundo por favor – se encamino al despacho para anunciarla, no tardo mucho en regresar, su rostro mostraba confusión – Srita. La espera en el despacho – Candy volvía a tomar aire, sentía que sus piernas temblaban –

Candy – Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa a la Sra. Candy siguió a la empleada hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, la Sra. Rose abrió la puerta, Candy entro con la mirada al piso pero cuando la levanto miro que aquel lugar parecía estaba siendo remodelado – Hola – dijo en un hilo de voz, la Sra. Rose cerró la puerta –

Terry – Que haces aquí – estaba sentado frente al escritorio –

Candy – Necesito que hablemos – le dijo ella estaba por sentarse –

Terry – Se breve – la miraba con recelo –

Candy – Terry por favor se que estas molesto – se quedo de pie –

Terry – No Candy no estoy molesto – se levanto y dejo un libro sobre el escritorio –

Candy – Entonces – pregunto ansiosa –

Terry – Me siento decepcionado – apretó los labios –

Candy – Pero porqué – lo miro interrogante –

Terry – Haz cambiado tanto – lo dijo de modo decepcionante –

Candy – Terry que es lo que te pasa – estaba muy nerviosa, Terry la volteo a ver fríamente –

Terry – Candy será mejor que te vayas – dijo con gran indiferencia –

Candy -¿Qué? – sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría –

Terry – Las cosas no han funcionado bien entre nosotros, siempre hay algo o alguien que interfiere entre nosotros – Candy no podía creer lo que Terry le estaba diciendo –

Candy – Pero… - Lucia entre en ese momento –

Lucia – Lo siento – dijo cuando miro a los dos chicos – pensé que no había nadie – se disculpo –

Terry – Que quiere – se notaba enojado –

Lucia – Vine a poner esto aquí – llevaba un arreglo de flores blancas, lo dejo en una mesita y salió de lugar no sin antes mirar de arriba abajo a Candy –

Candy – Veo que tendrás una reunión – Candy había notado que los empleados estaban arreglando la casa –

Terry – Veo que lo notaste – tomo aire –

Candy – Trabaje como empleada de servicio – parecía que las cosas no saldrían bien –

Terry – Es una cena muy importante para mí – se veía determinante – hoy pediré la mano de Susana – Candy sintió que las piernas le temblaron cuando escucho eso –

Candy - ¿Qué? – su corazón se partió en mil pedazos –

Terry – Lo que oíste, ella ha sido incondicional creo que es lo menos que se merece, me ha esperado tanto tiempo – parecía una recriminación –

Candy – Terry no me hagas esto – cerró los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran –

Terry – Y lo que tú me hiciste – grito –

Candy – Hablemos por favor – dijo en modo suplicante –

Terry – No hay nada que hablar Candy – se sentía ofendido y su orgullo no lo dejaba pensar claramente – tu decidiste ir tras Richard – le reclamo – pues bien haremos una linda familia – comenzó a ser sarcástico – de novios pasaremos a ser concuños – se rio burlándose – cuando tengas hijos puedes decirles, mira el esposo de tu tía Susana pudo haber sido tu padre – Candy lo miro molesta, la estaba ofendiendo – podríamos salir juntos a divertirnos los cuatro, es más si quieres yo puedo pagarles el viaje de bodas – Candy no soporto más –

Candy – Basta Terry –le grito, estaba roja de coraje – si lo que quieres es que me vaya lo hare – una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos verdes rodando por su mejilla –

Terry – Te dejo en la que algún día pudo ser "tu casa" – remarco la última frase, luego de eso se encamino a la salida, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la cerró con gran fuerza, Candy se quedo llorando, sentía que todo eso era su culpa, solo estuvo unos momento más tragándose su tristeza para que los empleados del chico no la vieran llorar, luego de unos minutos salió del despacho, llevaba los brazos cruzados como queriendo aprisionar su dolor –

Sra. Rose – Se siente bien Srita. – le pregunto al verla tan pálida –

Candy – Si gracias – apenas se alcanzo a escuchar, Lucia miraba desde las escaleras, Candy camino lentamente, salió de la casa de Terry con el corazón destrozado por las cosas que él le dijo y la forma en que la trato, ni siquiera la había dejado explicarle que Richard la había dejado libre para que fuese feliz con él, Candy cruzo la avenida mientras que unos ojos azul – verdoso la miraban tristemente a través de una ventana -

Candy llego al hotel sintiéndose la mujer más infeliz del mundo, subió las escaleras parecía como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar, choco con una dama que le reclamo pero ella ni siquiera la escucho, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, quería encerrarse nuevamente a llorar, saco la llave de su habitación, abrió la puerta y se adentro, cerro suavemente y suspiro.

Isaac - ¿Dónde estabas? – Candy volteo de inmediato –

Candy - ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto? – sus ojos estaban hinchados –

Isaac – Te hice una pregunta – se notaba molesto, estaba parado junto a una mesa –

Candy – Eso no te interesa – camino hacia la cama y coloco su bolso sobre esta –

Isaac – Te desapareces todo el día y ahora dices que no me interesa –

Candy – Quiero estar sola – evito mirarlo, pero difícil engañar a Isaac el noto que Candy había estado llorando –

Isaac - ¿Por qué has estado llorando? – le cuestiono –

Candy – Deja de interrogarme –le grito la chica –

Isaac – Es por él verdad – sus ojos estaban llenos de ira – que te hizo el maldito – Candy pensó que Isaac se refería a Richard – te juro que si lo veo le romperé la cara –

Candy – Richard no me hizo nada – estaba tan confundida –

Isaac – Eso lo sé, Richard sería incapaz de hacerte algo – Candy lo miro confundida – me refiero a este imbécil – le mostro unas hojas de papel que tenía en la mano, Candy entendió entonces a quien se refería Isaac –

Candy – Porque leíste eso – le recrimino – no tenías derecho – intento arrebatarle lo que Eleonor le dejo que no eran más que las cartas que Richard le escribió a Terry hablándole sobre la mujer que amaba –

Isaac – Cuando conociste a Grandchester – apretaba los labios de coraje –

Candy – Eso no te importa y no quiero que te expreses así de él – sus ojos comenzaba a llorar –

Isaac – Estas llorando por ese tipo – le reprocho – no lo puedo creer Candy – sentía tanto coraje, en ese momento tocaron la puerta insistentemente, Isaac fue abrirla mientras Candy se recargaba en la mesa –

Laureen – Hija que tienes – la miro tan mal –

Isaac – Esta así por ese… - Laureen lo cayo –

Laureen – Basta Isaac – le grito y lo miro desafiante –

Isaac – Tu lo sabías – se dio cuenta de ello – porque no me dijiste nada – le reclamo –

Laureen – Isaac ve a preparar tus cosas – le hablo fuertemente –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – miro a su madre –

Isaac – Nos vamos a chicago – le dijo a su hermana – pero solo mi madre y yo ya que me imagino que tú tienes planes con Grandches… -

Laureen – Isaac haz lo que te digo – le ordeno, el chico aventó las cartas sobre la cama y dejo a su madre sola con Candy – hija que tienes – la chica comenzó a desfallecer –

Candy – No me dejes sola – Candy se dejo caer de rodillas ante la mirada atónita de su madre –

Laureen – Me dijiste que te quedarías con Terry, es por eso que decidí partir esta noche a Chicago con Isaac – pero que paso hija –

Candy – Richard donde esta Richard – comenzó a temblar –

Laureen – El se irá a Boston – le hizo saber, luego la abrazo mientras que la chica seguía llorando, intentando calmarla –

Candy – Quiero irme con ustedes – se aferro al abrazo maternal –

Laureen – Claro hija – comenzó a arrullarla entre sus brazos, mientras esta descargaba su dolor –

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Karen y Harry llegaron a la casa de Terry, casi enseguida llego el Sr. Hathaway y minutos después llego Susana con su madre parecía una cena intima, ella lucia radiante era una cena muy importante así que a pesar de su discapacidad lucía hermosa, llevaba el cabello sujeto en un chongo, un vestido azul cielo, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Lucia – Buenas noches Srita. – Sonrío a Susana – deme su abrigo –

Susana – Y Terry donde esta – le pregunto en cuanto se quedaron solas –

Lucia – Aun no baja, pero tengo algo que contarle – le susurro –

Susana – Tal vez después – no se notaba con muchos ánimos, apretó su bolso con sus manos –

Lucia – Es muy importante – se notaba desesperada, en ese momento llego la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Buenas noches Srita. Marlowe – Lucia torció el gesto – deme su bolso lo guardare –

Susana – No prefiero quedármelo – lo sujeto con más fuerza, como si protegiera algo importante –

Sra. Rose – Como guste – miro a Lucia – y tú qué esperas para ir a la cocina – Lucia la miro desafiante –

Lucia – Ahora voy – quería contarle a Susana sobre la persona que visito a Terry –

Sra. Rose – Estoy esperando – cruzo los brazos – hoy tu lugar es en la cocina – le hizo saber nuevamente, Lucia apretó los labios y se fue a la cocina molesta –

Susana – Terry aun no baja – ahora le pregunto a la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Mire hay viene – le señalo con la mirada, Susana quedo impresionada de ver a Terry no sabía a qué se debía pero el lucía increíblemente hermoso –

Terry – Buenas noches –Saludo a Robert, luego se dirigió a los demás invitados, hasta llegar con Susana – hola – le sonrío –

Susana – Hola – le dio la mano y Terry respondió basándola, Susana se sorprendió ya que Terry no era de esos detalles –

Sra. Rose – Gusta un aperitivo – le ofreció al Sr. Hathaway –

Terry – Gracias – también tomo una copa, Susana noto a Terry diferente y extraño – Te pasa algo – dijo ya que la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima –

Susana – No nada – bajo la mirada –

Terry – Te ves bien – le hizo saber –

Susana – Gracias – se ruborizo ante lo dicho por el chico –

Terry – Tengo que hablar con Robert – le dijo, la dejo sola por un rato su madre le hizo compañía, Lucia debes en cuando se asomaba para ver si podía hablar con ella, pero la Sra. Rose parecía custodiarla, Terry no dejaba de mirar el despacho, un melancólico suspiro salió sin querer de su pecho, en ese momento pasaba la Sra. Rose cerca de él – discúlpenme un momento – le hablo a la Sra. Rose con el dedo índice ella se acerco –

Sra. Rose – Se le ofrece algo – le pregunto -

Terry –No dejo dicho nada la Srita. Andley – no pudo evitar preguntar ya que después de pensar un rato supo que había sido muy duro con Candy y sentía culpa –

Sra. Rose – Solo que le dejo algo en el despacho – le susurro –

Terry – No le dijo que era – la Sra. Rose movió la cabeza en señal de negativa – gracias –

Sra. Rose – Ya esta lista la cena – pero Terry no le hizo mucho caso ya que miraba la puerta del despacho – joven ya pueden pasar a la mesa – le repitió –

Terry – Gracias – reacciono tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que Candy dejo – ya pueden pasar a la mesa – les anuncio a sus invitados, todos se dirigieron al comedor incluyendo a Susana, Terry se quedo parado, sintió una gran desesperación por entrar al despacho, pero se dio la vuelta, metió su mano en la bolsa del saco, saco una caja negra, la abrió, miro el contenido entonces supo que ya no había marcha atrás a su decisión – Candy – dijo en voz baja –

Lucia – Joven lo esperan – interrumpió sus pensamientos –

Terry – Ahora estoy con ellos – se notaba lleno de tristeza, la cena transcurrió lentamente para Susana y demasiado rápido para Terry, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban sirviendo el postre, entonces el Sr. Hathaway se puso de pie –

Robert – Un momento por favor – pidió la atención de los presentes – primero que todo quiero agradecerle a Terry por ofrecer su casa para esta cena – Terry sonrío sin muchas ganas – como sabrán mañana es la última función de la obra de Romeo y Julieta que ha sido todo un éxito gracias a Terry y Karen – Susana la miro con cierto recelo y Karen se mostro orgullosa por lo dicho por Robert – tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones de un mes, luego comenzaremos las audiciones para la siguiente puesta – Harry miro a Terry con cierta rivalidad – es por eso que se organizo esta cena con mis dos estrellas principales, para agradecerles el éxito obtenido – Karen y Terry se pusieron de pie los presentes le aplaudieron – brindo por ellos – levanto su copa, todos hicieron lo mismo y brindaron –

Terry – Antes de que la cena termine yo necesito decirles algo – trago saliva, Susana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sabía que era tiempo de hablar con Terry – durante todo este tiempo a mi lado ha estado una gran persona – intentaba creerse sus palabras – es por ello que esta noche quiero… - tomo aire y valor – pedirte Susana que te cases conmigo – le costó trabajo decirlo, la chica abrió los ojos que casi parecía saldrían de sus orbitas, Terry puso la mano en su saco para sacarla cajita negra, entonces lo que la chica dijo lo desconcertó –

Susana – Terry yo… - sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas – No puedo, no debo – se llevo una mano al pecho, Terry no entendía a Susana por tanto tiempo le había casi suplicado eso y ahora que él tomaba la decisión ella decía NO –

Sra. Marlowe – Susana que cosas dices, es lo que siempre has deseado – los presentes se miraban confundidos, Karen puso cara de curiosa sabía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes –

Susana – Si mamá lo he deseado demasiado – Terry la miro fríamente –

Sra. Marlowe – Discúlpela Terry es que esta algo nerviosa – se acerco a la chica –

Susana – Lo siento Terry – se disculpo entre el llanto, Terry no entendía lo que pasaba –

Terry – Pero porqué – tenía el rostro lleno de confusión –

Susana – Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, pero estaba tan desesperada – Harry la miro algo asustado – cuando supe que ella vendría me puse muy mal, pensé que te perdería, que ella te alejaría de mi – Terry sabía a quién se refería Susana – aquel día en el teatro cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti me puse muy mal, sabía la respuesta que me darías, no quise entenderlo ni escucharlo, me fui al camerino a llorar por saber que a la que amabas era ella, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero alguien se dio cuenta de ello – Harry se levanto de la silla, Karen se dio cuenta de que él chico al parecer quería huir y lo detuvo agarrándole el saco, Susana miro a Harry – el me dijo que solo sería para asustarte que no te pasaría nada – seguía llorando – yo lo vigilaba mientras el subía a la tramoya pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias, hasta ese día en que vi como las pesadas luces estaban por caer encima de ti, entonces la culpa me invadió y no pensé en otra cosa más que en salvarte, me arrepiento de eso – se recargo en la mesa y comenzó a llorar amargamente –

Terry – Que estás diciendo –ahora estaba molesto –

Susana – Perdón Terry pero Harry me dijo que no pasaría nada – Los ojos de los presentes se enfocaron en él chico –

Terry – Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho – entonces en lugar de pena sintió rabia – y tu eres un desgraciado – Harry se soltó de Karen y se dirigió a la puerta, Terry fue tras y lo alcanzo fácilmente, luego lo comenzó a golpear – eres un maldito – Robert intento separarlos pero era más la rabia de Terry – me querías matar imbécil – los gritos llamaron la atención de los sirvientes en ese momento llego Daniel y agarro fuertemente a Terry –

Daniel – Basta joven – lo sujeto mientras Terry intentaba seguir golpeando a Harry – no vale la pena que se ensucie las manos con la sangre de este tipo – a Daniel nunca le cayó bien Harry –

Sra. Marlowe – Susana hija no puedo creerlo – sentía una gran decepción –

Susana – Mamá perdón – seguía llorando –

Robert – Harry es mejor que nos vayamos – lo levanto del suelo ya que Terry lo dejo bastante golpeado – creo que tu carrera como actor se acabo – se notaba molesto – por favor les pido discreción sobre este asunto – miro a Karen y a su esposa –

Terry – Me las vas a pagar – lo amenazo antes de que salieran, Daniel lo soltó pero no salió del lugar, Karen también salió junto con la esposa del Sr. Hathaway quedando solo Terry, Susana y su madre – cómo pudiste – golpeo la mesa, Susana y su madre reaccionaron con el golpe –

Susana – Lo hice por amor – lo miro con arrepentimiento –

Terry – No quiero volver a saber de ti – se limpio la sangre que salió de su labio inferior –

Susana – Terry hay algo más – Terry le mando una mirada de odio a la chica, ella abrió su bolsa y saco un sobre y lo puso en la mesa –

Terry – Que es esto – tomo el sobre, saco una hoja de papel y la comenzó a leer –

Terry:

Terry te escribo porque todo esto me está matando, hui para olvidarte, intente rehacer mi vida, pero aunque me duela aceptarlo, no soy nada sin ti, TE AMO y es por eso que quiero que sepas que estoy en Paris, se que hice mal en irme de esa manera y te pido perdón, espero tu respuesta con ansias, pero si no llega entonces entenderé que no quieres ya nada mas conmigo y que das por rotos los lazos que no unían.

Candy.

Susana – No quise que superas donde estaba ella – bajo la cabeza –

Terry – Donde la conseguiste – le grito – esa carta era para mí – le reclamo, entonces recordó lo dicho por la portera – ella le había mencionado algo sobre una carta de París – Rose – grito, la Sra. Rose llego rápidamente – usted recibió una carta que llego de París – le cuestiono, sus ojos parecían hachar fuego –

Sra. Rose – No joven – lo miro de frente ya que no tenía que ocultar, entonces Terry se dio cuenta de que la informante de todo era Lucia por la relación tan estrecha que llevaba con Susana, en ese momento Lucia hacía acto de presencia, Terry la miro fríamente –

Terry – Usted fue – le reclamo, Lucia miro el sobre que tenía su patrón en la manos y supo que había sido descubierta –

Lucia – Yo… - titubeo – joven deje que le explique – temblaba, Terry se acerco a ella –

Terry – Lárguese de mi casa – le grito – la chica rompió en llanto – Rose que recoja sus cosas y que le vaya – le ordeno –

Susana – Terry por el amor de dios perdóname – hablo nuevamente –

Terry – Tu hablas de dios cuando eres un maldito demonio – le dijo secamente – lárguense – sus manos temblaban –

Sra. Marlowe – Susana es mejor que nos vayamos – se le caía la cara de vergüenza –

Daniel – Las llevare – la Sra. Marlowe tomo la silla de ruedas de su hija y la empujo hasta la puerta –

Terry – Yo no le dije que las llevara – lo detuvo – deje que se vayan como puedan – la Sra. detuvo a Daniel ya que no le quería ocasionar un problema con Terry – se notaba tan tenso, en cuanto se vio solo apretó la hoja de papel, sabía que había cometido un error con Candy y también que lo pagaría muy caro ya que prácticamente la arrojo a los brazos de Richard, entonces recordó lo que le dijo la Sra. Rose sobre lo que Candy dejo en el despacho, corrió hacia ese lugar, abrió la puerta y se encamino al escritorio, sobre él había una hoja doblada en dos, la abrió pero solo para sentir más dolor y arrepentimiento la comenzó a leer –

Terry:

Cuando te conocí tú trataste de que yo no me sintiera sola, tuvimos que separarnos aun que roge porque eso no sucediera y te quedaras conmigo, pero ahora los recuerdos hacen que duela tanto mi pecho y sé muy bien porque. Ya que en todos mis recuerdos siempre estás tú, más cuando me invade el silencio y la soledad, es todo lo que me queda en estos momentos de amargo silencio, tan cerca y tan lejos que nos encontramos ahora, pero te prometo que encontrare mi felicidad, sé que será difícil pero ahora que se que tu estas bien sé que puedo marcharme tranquilamente, tal vez llorare una lagrima en silencio pero me repondré y sé que solo me quedan los recuerdos cuando estuvimos juntos, todo eso se quedara en mi mente como un bello recuerdo, pero antes de decir adiós quiero que sepas que yo te ame como nunca creí hacerlo.

Candy.

Terry – Candy – sintió nuevamente que la sangre se le helaba al leer la carta de Candy – como pude ser tan cruel – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, salió corriendo de su casa para ir a buscarla tal vez aun era tiempo para aclarar las cosas – si tan solo te hubiera escuchado – se decía así mismo mientras manejaba con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella –

Richard estaba a punto de abordar el tren que lo llevaría a Boston, su amigo Federic le había propuesto trabajar con él, le mandaría su carta de renuncia al Sr. Andley por correo ya que lo menos que deseaba era volver a encontrarse con ella, suspiro mientras miraba su boleto, estaba por subir cuando alguien lo toco por la espalda.

Candy – No te vayas – Richard volteo a mirarla –

Richard –Candy que haces aquí – cuestiono con sorpresa –

Candy – Me voy a Chicago – miraba al piso –

Richard – Candy que paso con… - la chica lo miro tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Candy – Ve conmigo, no me dejes sola por favor – el chico la abrazo ya que ella se puso a llorar –

Richard – Candy mi pequeña que cosa te hizo – no soportaba verla de esa manera, Richard beso el pelo de Candy que lloraba desconsolada entre sus brazos, él le había dejado el camino libre a Terry pero conociéndolo seguramente su orgullo pudo más que su amor, sintió rabio por Terry por no le gustaba ver a Candy de ese modo, precisamente por eso la dejo libre, para que ella no sufriera y fuese feliz al lado de Terry, pero el dolor que le había causado a la mujer que se amaba eso no se lo perdonaría.

CONTINUARA…

Candy visita con su familia el hogar de Pony, es primavera y ella necesita que su dolor desaparezca con la BRIZA DE PRIMAVERA.

CAPITULO 148

BRIZA DE PRIMAVERA

Candy miraba el camino que la llevaba hasta el hogar de Pony, sentía una inmensa nostalgia por los recuerdos vividos, siempre pensó que estaría en ese lugar, nunca imagino que el día que lo dejo para ir a París cambiaria por completo su vida, una nueva página se escribió en ese momento, ahora volvía al lugar que la vio crecer, suspiro mientras el suave viento alborotaba sus cabello, el tren se alejaba lentamente.

Laureen – Muchos recuerdos – puso una de sus manos en su hombro –

Candy – Si – sonrío –

Isaac – Se ve un lugar muy tranquilo –puntualizo –

Candy – Esperen un rato voy a buscar quien venga a recogerlos – dejo una pequeña maleta –

Isaac – Podemos ir caminando – se veía contento –

Candy – Dudo mucho que quieras caminar tanto – le hizo saber –

Isaac – Pones en duda mi condición física – le reclamo, Candy se echo a correr e Isaac fue a atraparla –

Laureen – Van a comenzar, parecen niños – se río delicadamente –

Richard – Tenían que ser hermanos – Se notaba feliz –

Laureen – Nunca me imagine ver a Isaac de esta forma – sus ojos brillaban –

Richard – Ni yo – se noto melancólico –

Laureen – Ella te quiere – le dijo con seguridad –

Richard – Pero al que ama es a otro – suspiro –

Laureen – Se le pasara – no le gustaba nada la idea de que Candy estuviese con Terry –

Richard – Que pequeño es el mundo – no dejaba de mirar a la chica –

Laureen – Deja de preocuparte – le dijo, Candy llego hasta ellos, Isaac llego jadeando –

Candy – Te lo dije – se burlo, alguien la llamo a lo lejos –

Tom – Hey Candy – la saludaba mientras se acercaba –

Candy - ¡Tom! – corrió de alegría hasta donde el chico detuvo la carreta –

Tom – Candy me alegra verte – bajo de un brinco –

Candy – Tom que alegría – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo abrazo –

Tom – Veo que no vienes sola – le señalo con la mirada, a lo lejos la miraban extrañados sus acompañantes –

Candy – Ven quiero presentarte – se encamino hasta donde estaban – Mamá – Tom la volteo a ver – mira el es Tom un amigo de la infancia crecimos juntos en el hogar de Pony – Tom la saludo –

Laureen – Mucho gusto – dijo amablemente –

Candy – El es mi hermano Isaac – Isaac lo miro indiferente –

Isaac – Un plasair pour (mucho gusto) – Tom puso cara de confusión, Candy miro a Isaac algo molesta –

Tom – Que dijo – le susurro al oído –

Laureen – Mucho gusto – le dijo al chico –

Candy – El es Richard – se quedo callada ya que no supo como presentarlo –

Richard – Hola – saludo amablemente – soy un amigo de Candy – Tom se quedo boquiabierto al ver el parecido de chico con Anthony –

Tom – Vas al hogar – Candy lo miro – obvio verdad – se rio – quieres que los lleve – le señalo la carreta –

Candy – Lo harías – dijo gustosa – pero es que ellos no están acostumbrados – se desanimo –

Richard – Por mí no hay problema – por Candy haría lo que fuera –

Laureen – Por nosotros tampoco – hablo por ella e Isaac a quien no le hizo gracia la idea –

Candy – Entonces subamos – Tom les ayudo con el poco equipaje que llevaban, Laureen subió a la parte de enfrente junto con Tom, mientras que Candy, Isaac y Richard subieron a la parte trasera –

Tom – A la Srita. Pony le dará mucho gusto saber que estas de regreso – comenzó a platicar –

Candy – Sera una gran sorpresa – sonrío –

Tom – Para todos lo es Candy, después de que supimos lo que paso en París todos se preocuparon, rezamos mucho porque estuvieses bien – Candy se llevo la mano al costado donde fue herida, Richard hizo lo mismo instintivamente, ambos se miraron – Niel Legan vino en varias ocasiones para saber de ti – Richard e Isaac la miraron –

Candy – No cambia – se rio mientras miraba el verde paisaje –

Tom – También en una ocasión vino alguien a buscarte – Candy puso cara de extrañada – yo estaba en el hogar había llevado alguno víveres, me encontraba con la Hermana María cuando repentinamente alguien golpeo la puerta – Candy se puso nerviosa – era un hombre muy arrogante, elegante pero muy poco educado, le exigía a la Srita. Pony que le dijera dónde estabas, yo me moleste con él cuando oí el modo en que le hablaba, no dude en defenderla, se veía muy desesperado casi me agarro a golpes con él – dijo apretando los dientes al recordar el momento – si no hubiese sido por la Hermana María le hubiera desfigurado su bien cuidado rostro – Candy cayó en cuentas de quien hablaba su amigo – ellas me pidieron que las dejara solas con él, luego de un largo rato se fue decepcionado – le explico – luego recordé donde había visto su rostro y supe quien era – Candy apretó los labios como si quisiera que Tom no dijera su nombre –

Isaac – N´etait certainement cet idiot (seguramente fue ese idiota) – dijo molesto –

Tom – Que fue lo que dijo – pregunto –

Laureen – Isaac – lo miro retándolo, todos se quedaron callados, Candy bajo la mirada, Isaac torció el gesto, Laureen siguió viendo el paisaje y Richard adivinaba los pensamientos de Candy con solo mirarla –

Tom – Ya casi llegamos – le señalo el hogar –

Candy – Por fin – su rostro volvía a sonreír –

Laureen – Ese es el hogar de Pony – pregunto cuando vio lo humilde del lugar –

Candy – Si – sus ojos se iluminaron – todo sigue igual – se llevo las manos al pecho – Srita Pony – dio un gran salto de la carreta cuando Tom se detuvo –

Tom – No cambia – se encogió de hombros, el chico bajo de la carreta, en seguida Isaac y Richard hicieron lo mismo –

Isaac – Ven madre – la ayudo a bajar –

Cáterin – Es Candy – grito mientras corría a abrazar a la chica –

Laureen – Se nota que la quieren mucho – suspiro –

Tom – Todos quieren a Candy – contesto – es una chica sencilla, amble con todos, se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de los demás – explicaba mientras miraba como los demás niños del hogar salían corriendo a recibirla –

Laureen – Podemos pasar – dijo amablemente, en ese momento salieron la Srita Pony y la Hermana María –

Hermana María – Que es este escándalo – se estremeció cuando vio que los niños rodeaban a Candy - ¡Candy! – grito de alegría –

Candy – Hermana María – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Srita. Pony – Has vuelto – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Candy – Srita. Pony – los niños abrieron paso para que Candy llegase a donde la esperaban –

Hermana María – Candy cuanto tiempo ha pasado – abrazo a la chica–

Candy – Las extrañe tanto – no podía dejar de llorar –

Srita. Pony – Candy luces tan linda – Candy soltó a la hermana para abrazar a la Srita. –

Candy – Gracias Srita – la Srita Pony limpio las lagrimas de la chica –

Hermana María – Candy quiénes son tus acompañantes – le cuestiono, a unos metros Laureen, Isaac y Richard los miraban –

Candy – Lo siento – las llevo hasta donde estaban – ella es… - se detuvo – mi madre – la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María se miraron interrogantes – una larga historia –

Laureen – Mucho gusto – sonrío –

Candy – El es mi hermano Isaac – seguían teniendo una cara de asombro –

Isaac – Mucho gusto – le dio la mano, Cáterin se acerco a él –

Cáterin – En verdad es tu hermano – Isaac se agacho –

Isaac – Así es pequeña – le sonrío –

Cáterin – No se parecen – acaricio el rostro del chico –

Isaac – Porque lo dices – seguía sonriendo –

Cáterin – El no tiene pecas – señalo, Candy puso cara de vergüenza –

Isaac – Eso es verdad – se burlo –

Candy – Deja de burlarte – apretó los dientes, todos comenzaron a reír – el es Richard Brower – el chico saludo amablemente mientras sonreía –

Richard – Soy un amigo de Candy – la chica lo miro extrañada –

Hermana María – Pero no se queden ahí pasen por favor – señalo la entrada de la casa –

Candy – Es verdad deben estar cansados – se disculpo –

Srita Pony – No cambias Candy – Todos se adentraron a hogar, eran seguidos por los niños, Cáterin no dejaba de mirar a Isaac, este no dejaba de observar el gran árbol que estaba enfrente el hogar, Candy conto a la Hermana María y a la Srita. Pony cómo fue que encontró a su familia, las cosas que habían vivido –

Hermana María – Y cómo fue que supo que Candy era su hija – pregunto a Laureen mientras servía un agua en un vaso –

Candy – Por un retrato de papá – dijo antes de que Laureen contestara – me parezco tanto a él – sonrío – recuerdan la muñeca con la que me encontraron –

Srita. Pony – Te refieres a esta – se dirigió a un pequeño estante de madera, al abrirlo la puerta rechino, saco una cajita en ella estaba envuelta la muñeca –

Candy – Si – dijo con gran emoción se dirigió hasta donde la Srita. Pony –

Laureen – Puedo verla – tembló su voz –

Candy – Mira – se la mostro –

Laureen – Es la misma – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – yo misma borde el nombre – se estremeció –

Candy – Pero ahora ya estoy con ustedes – la abrazo, era un momento muy emotivo pero aun así Isaac salió silenciosamente del lugar, se paro en el marco de la puerta de entrada, miro su entorno, era un bello y tranquilo lugar, se dirigió hasta ese gran árbol sentándose bajo su sombra recargando su espalda, cerro su ojos, suspiro y comenzó a imaginar cómo es que eran Candy y Ane cuando niñas, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa –

Isaac – Ane Britter – dijo en voz baja y recordó los bellos momento que vivo en París con ella, luego el fugaz recuentro que tuvieron en Nueva York –

Ane – Me alegra verte – Isaac se encontraba en el restauran del hotel –

Isaac – No tanto como a mí – se levanto, tomo la mano de la chica y beso – siéntate – le acomodo la silla –

Ane – Gracias – se ruborizo – nunca pensé en que vendrías a los Estado Unidos – se acerco un mesero –

Mesero – Gustan tomar algo – les ofreció –

Ane – Un jugo por favor – pidió amablemente –

Isaac – Lo mismo – el mesero se retiro – te ves hermosa – no pudo evitar decirlo –

Ane – Gracias – se sorprendió –

Isaac – Me alegra tanto que vinieras – sentía que su corazón saltaba –

Ane – Nunca me imagine que fueras el hermano de Candy – miraba hacia la mesa – me alegro tanto que haya encontrado a su familia – suspiro –

Isaac – Como cambian las cosas – sonrío –

Ane – Y que harás ahora – llego el mesero con los jugos –

Isaac – Buscare trabajo en Chicago – le explico – gracias – le dijo al mesero –

Ane – ¡En chicago! – dijo sorprendida –

Isaac – Haya es donde vive Candy – puntualizo –

Ane – Creí que regresarían a París – no digería la noticia –

Isaac – Ane me fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión, Candy es mi hermana y la quiero pero no solo vine hasta aquí por ella – le hizo saber, Ane lo miro a los ojos –

Ane - ¿Cómo? – Isaac tomo la mano de Ane –

Isaac – Veo que todavía conservas mi regalo – miro el dije, Ane tomo el dije con la otra mano –

Ane – Isaac – desvió la mirada –

Isaac – Ane me gustas – por fin lo dijo, Ane no supo que decir –

Ane – Isaac yo… - titubeo –

Isaac – Mírame Ane – tomo la barbilla de la chica, ella clavo su azul mirada en el gris de la de él, alguien rompió la magia del momento –

Archie – Interrumpo algo – dijo molesto –

Ane – Archie – quito su mano de la de Isaac –

Isaac – El joven Cornwall – dijo con ironía –

Archie – Te hago saber que Ane es mi novia – le aseguro –

Ane – Archie tu sabes que eso no es verdad – contesto molesta –

Isaac – Ane creo que será mejor que me vaya – ignoro al chico –

Archie – Valiente – se burlo –

Isaac – No soy ningún cobarde joven Cornwall, sino un caballero – dijo con aires de grandeza – no me gusta dar este tipo de espectáculos y menos delante de una dama – se refirió a Ane –

Archie – No crea que por ser hermano de Candy tiene derecho sobre Ane – la chica se molesto –

Ane – Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre mis amistades – le reprocho –

Isaac – Te veré en otro momento – se despidió dándole un beso en la mano –

Ane – Perdón – se disculpo –

Isaac – Tú no tienes porque disculparte – la miro dulcemente – hay quienes no tiene modales – miro a Archie –

Ane – Por favor Isaac – no pudo evitar mirarlo –

Isaac – Te veré pronto – se alejo del lugar –

Archie – No lo soporto – dijo en cuanto estuvieron solos –

Ane – Pero que crees que estás haciendo – no pudo evitar reclamarle –

Archie – Tienes algo que ver con él – no se estuvo con rodeos –

Ane – Es un amigo – apretó los labios –

Archie – Veo que no me extrañaste cuando te fuiste a París – le reprocho – al menos hubieras buscado a alguien que no fuera tan arrogante como Terry –

Ane – Entre Terry e Isaac hay una gran diferencia – se levanto –

Archie – No me digas, ambos tienen que ver en la vida de Candy– no pudo evitar decir –

Ane – Te das cuenta porque termine contigo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras los presentes miraban la escena – siempre piensas en ella, lo único que existe para ti es Candy, no te das cuenta que ella nunca podrá verte del modo en que tu quieres – Archie se quedo callado sabía que Ane tenía razón –

Archie – Ane lo siento – se disculpo, la chica se levanto – Ane perdóname – la detuvo del brazo –

Ane – Archie quiero estar sola – evito mirarlo –

Archie – Entiendo – la soltó, la chica se dirigió a las escaleras dejando a un Archie desconcertado, él se sentó donde antes estuvo Ane, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, aunque le dolía lo que Ane le dijo, sabía que era verdad más ahora que un nuevo chico había aparecido en la vida de Candy, por el modo en que el la miraba se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, era evidente que no tenía esperanzas y que el único y verdadero rival de Terry era Richard Brower, porque aunque le molestara aceptarlo él era todo un caballero, si no fuese porque vivo en carne propia la muerte de Anthony pensaría que ese chico era la misma persona –

Candy – Recordando – Isaac salió de sus pensamientos –

Isaac – Así es – abrió los ojos –

Candy – Nicole – le pregunto al verlo tan nostálgico –

Isaac – No – dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – Ane – le hizo saber –

Candy - ¡Ane! – no pudo evitar sorprenderse –

Isaac – No veo que te sorprende tanto – ella se sentó junto a él –

Candy – Si debí imaginármelo – se encogió de hombros –

Isaac – Y a ti que te pasa – reconoció la tristeza en los verdes ojos de su hermana –

Candy – Nada – susurro –

Isaac – No me gusta que pienses en él – Candy lo observo confundida – sabes que me refiero a Grandchester – apretó los labios al mencionarlo –

Candy - ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – pregunto de golpe –

Isaac – No quiero hablar de eso – se molesto –

Candy – Isaac que fue lo que paso entre ustedes – no se daría por vencida –

Isaac- Eres insistente – miraba a la distancia, luego suspiro – Cuando llegue al colegio San Pablo – Candy lo miro, Isaac cerró los ojos para recordar – tenía diez años, Terry era más pequeño, éramos vecinos de habitación – se río – yo casi no hablaba con nadie, todos me miraban como un bicho raro, recuerdo que Terry fue el único que se porto amable conmigo, durante mucho tiempo fue así hasta que… - se detuvo, Candy lo miro interrogante – hasta que supe quien era su madre realmente – Candy sintió un nudo en el estomago – un día me sentí muy mal en misa, Terry tenía la costumbre de nunca acudir a los servicios religiosos, me retire a mi dormitorio, ahí sin querer escuche como en la habitación de Terry discutían dos personas, no pude evitar escuchar cómo se peleaban, eran su padre y su madre, Terry intentaba calmarlos, quería que su hijo fuese a vivir con ella, pero su padre se negó rotundamente, su padre abrió la puerta yo estaba parado afuera de la habitación, no supe que hacer, él duque me miro de un modo tan intimidante pero no dijo nada y se fue, intente no mirar al interior pero ahí estaba Terry parado junto a una bella mujer, yo sabía quién era ella, su madre salió corriendo del lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Terry me declaro la guerra desde ese día, físicamente él era más alto que yo, me amenazó, me dijo que si decía una palabra de lo que había escuchado me arrepentiría, desde ese día nunca más me dirigió la palabra al menos que fuese para molestarme o burlase de mis pecas – abrió los ojos – una noche paseaba por el colegio, claro a escondidas de las hermanas – le aclaro – lo encontré ebrio tirado en un árbol, nunca me imagine que lo vería de esa manera, no sabía qué hacer, por un momento pensé en decirlo a las hermanas, pero aun después de todo yo lo apreciaba, recogí las botellas que había tiradas, como pude lo lleve hasta su habitación, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero… - hizo una pausa – cuando lo estaba recostando en su cama, la puerta se abrió encendieron la luz, las hermanas me miraban sorprendidas, pero eso no fue lo peor, su padre también se encontraba con ellas, estaba furioso, yo quise explicarles lo que había pasado, pero no quisieron escucharme, el duque dijo que yo era una mala influencia para su hijo, yo tenía en la mano una bolsa, me la arrebataron y vaciaron su contenido – Candy parecía no respirar ante el relato – eran varias botellas algunas vacías y otras llenas – me encerraron en el cuarto de meditación, pensé que ese sería solo mi castigo, me dejaron salir hasta que mamá fue por mí, el influyente Duque de Grandchester hizo que me echaran del colegio como si fuese un delincuente y su soberbio hijo no hizo nada para evitarlo – apretó los puños de coraje, Candy estaba sorprendida con lo dicho por Isaac – es por eso que no puedo ni siquiera verlo –

Candy – Isaac yo no sé qué decir – le susurro –

Isaac – Solo dime que nunca más lo veras – parecía una súplica – Candy es un hombre que no te conviene – dijo de modo despectivo –

Candy – Eso se acabo – se llevo las manos a su pecho –

Isaac – Estas segura – le pregunto dudoso –

Candy – Si – se vio firme en su respuesta, ya que se imaginaba que para estos momentos Terry ya estaba comprometido con Susana –

Richard – No los interrumpo – se les unió –

Isaac – Claro que no – sonrío –

Candy – Tu tenías pecas – se acerco a mirarlo –

Richard – Jajaja – se río por el comentario de Candy – veo que te ha contado uno de sus grandes secretos –

Isaac – Deja de burlarte – le recrimino, Richard lo miro entonces Isaac supo lo que su amigo le quería decir con la mirada – creo que iré a tomar un poco de agua – se levanto – los dejos para que platiquen – dio una palmada en el hombro Richard – suerte – le susurro al oído –

Richard – Espero no molestarte – se acerco a la chica –

Candy – Claro que no, quieres sentarte – el chico se sentó junto a ella –

Richard – Es un lugar muy lindo – decía mientras admiraba el paisaje –

Candy – Si tengo tan bellos recuerdos – suspiro y cerró los ojos –

Richard – Me imagino – no pudo evitar apreciar el hermoso rostro de Candy – haces juego con todo esto – ella abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida –

Candy – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le cuestiono –

Richard – Que ahora que conozco este lugar se que tu perteneces aquí – quiso tomar su mano pero no se atrevió –

Candy – Que cosas dices – se sonrojo –

Richard – Es verdad, tu sencillez, tu sonrisa tan natural, tu cabello como el sol brillante, tus verdes ojos como el verde de las montañas, tu piel blanca como la nieve de invierno, eres la más bella flor que ha dado este lugar, única e irrepetible – dijo extasiado –

Candy – Richard – no pudo evitar sonrojarse –

Richard – Lo siento Candy no puede evitarlo – se disculpo –

Candy – Richard quiero preguntarte una cosa – tomo aire –

Richard – Dime Candy – no pudo evitar acerca a ella –

Candy – Porque dijiste que eras un buen amigo mío – dijo cuando se armo de valor –

Richard – No dije más que la verdad – le explico-

Candy – Pensé que tu… - se detuvo –

Richard – Que diría que soy tu novio– adivino el pensamiento de la chica –

Candy – Pues si – bajo la mirada –

Richard – El hecho de que me hayas pedido viajar contigo a Chicago no me da derecho de tomarme ese tipo de atrevimientos – aun que en su interior deseaba otra cosa –

Candy – Richard perdóname – sus ojos se cristalizaron –

Richard – No tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario creo que soy yo quien debe pedir pendón por no haberte contado sobre mi pasado – su corazón no paraba de latir –

Candy – Eso no importa ahora – una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, una suave mano limpio su rostro, no pudo evitar mirar a Richard –

Richard – Candy déjame aliviar tu dolor – no pudo evitar expresar lo que sentía – sabes cuánto TE AMO – acerco su rostro al de ella –

Candy – Richard estás diciendo que quieres… - él la callo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios –

Richard – Si tú también lo deseas – se moría de ganas de besarla – démonos una oportunidad por favor – sonó como ruego – Candy mi flor de primavera – le susurro, Candy no pudo evitar el mágico momento, Richard aprisiono los labios de ella con los suyos, ambos cerraron los ojos, Richard ahora no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, no aunque fuese Terry, lucharía por conquistarla, sabía que debía tener mucha paciencia, pero estaba dispuesto por Candy ya que ella era su razón de vivir, la suave briza de primavera acaricio el rostro de ambos chicos, mientras su cabello se ondeaba suavemente debajo del padre árbol –

CONTINURA…

Candy se instala con su familia en Chicago, Richard piensa que las cosas cambiaran ahora que ha reanudado su relación con Candy sin imaginar que alguien llegara a hacerle una DECLARACION DE GUERRA.

CAPITULO 149

DECLARACION DE GUERRA

Un idiota es lo que soy, se decía mientras miraba como el verde de los árboles pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos por esa ventana, Terry no podía de reprocharse la aptitud que tomo con Candy, estaba profundamente arrepentido, porque demonios no hablo antes Susana, se preguntaba una y otra vez, así las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, pero todo parecía muy complicado, su único objetivo era recuperar a Candy, pero no tendría tanta suerte, el hecho de que Isaac fuese el hermano de Candy lo hacía más difícil, bueno ese era su único obstáculo, al menos es lo que Terry creía, recordó la noche en que fue al hotel después de que Susana le contara lo que hizo, llego muy alterado al hotel.

Terry – Necesito hablar con Candy White Andley – tomo aire –

Recepcionista – Se siente bien – le pregunto al ver su estado –

Terry – No escucho lo que le dije – lo miro fríamente –

Recepcionista – Lo siento Sr. Pero la Srita. Andley se fue hace una hora – le explico –

Terry - ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿A dónde? – le grito desesperado al recepcionista –

Recepcionista – Pidieron que llevaran sus cosas a la estación del tren – Terry sintió un duro golpe en el estomago –

Terry – Pidieron – cuestiono –

Recepcionista – Se fue con su familia – dijo amablemente – me parece que a Chicago – le dijo –

Terry – Me lo suponía – apretó los labios – gracias – apenas y se escucho, Terry se encamino a la puerta, se detuvo y regreso - disculpe –

Recepcionista – dígame – una pareja llego a pedir su llave – aquí tienen, que pasen buena noche – les dijo volvió su vista a Terry – perdón que es lo que desea preguntar –

Terry – El Sr. Richard Brower sigue hospedado aquí – deseaba que no se hubiese ido con Candy –

Recepcionista – El Abogado Brower partió hace dos horas a la ciudad de Boston – Terry suspiro aliviado –

Terry – Esta seguro – le cuestiono nervioso –

Recepcionista – Pidió que llevarán su equipaje con destino a Boston – lo aseguro –

Terry – Muchas gracias – sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras al menos tenía la certeza de que no estaban juntos, bueno al menos eso es lo que se imaginaba ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que Candy había buscado a Richard para pedirle que se fueran juntos a Chicago –

Pasajero – No veo porque tenga que ser un idiota – le dijo un hombre como de unos sesenta años, Terry reacciono cuando escucho la voz del hombre –

Terry – Perdón – dijo confundido –

Pasajero – Eso fue lo que dijo – Terry se rio –

Terry – Pensé que solo lo había pensado – sacudió suavemente la cabeza –

Pasajero – Creo que fui el único que se entero – cerró su libro – no se ve muy bien joven – le dijo al verlo tan pensativo –

Terry – No lo estoy en verdad – le explico –

Pasajero – Problemas con su novia – le dijo, Terry lo volteo a ver – me lo imaginaba –

Terry – La voz de la experiencia – sonrío tristemente –

Pasajero – Las cosas se solucionaran – le aseguro –

Terry – Eso espero – tomo aire – lindas flores – le dijo al ver el gran ramo sobre el regazo del hombre –

Pasajero – Son para mi esposa – le explico –

Terry – Son muy hermosas – el hombre se notaba feliz, su rostro estaba lleno de paz y serenidad –

Pasajero – Hoy es su cumpleaños – miro las flores – son su favoritas –

Terry – La quiere mucho – lo afirmo –

Pasajero – Demasiado – sus ojos se cristalizaron, hombre de uniforme y con gorro anuncio la próxima parada – bueno joven me despido – tomo sus flores y una pequeña maleta – no se desanime, cuando el amor es verdadero es para toda la vida – Terry lo miro sorprendido –

Terry – Gracias – El tren se detuvo, Terry miro como el hombre que había estado sentado junto a él tomo un camino que se dirigía a una reja algo oxidada por el paso del tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando miro como aquel hombre se introducía en un cementerio, "cuando el amor es verdadero es para toda la vida", recordó las palabras y el tren siguió su marcha estaba a solo una hora de llegar a su destino –

Isaac tomaba un vaso de jugo, mientras bajaba Candy de su habitación estaba algo desesperado, Laureen lo veía gustosa, como siempre deseo que fueran las cosas, el mirar lo unidos que se había vuelto sus hijos le alegraba la vida, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Emily fue a abrir, Candy bajo corriendo también estaba feliz, su rostro se ilumino cuando vio que Richard entraba a su casa junto con Albert –

Candy – Hola – se apresuro a recibirlos –

Albert – Hola Candy – ella lo abrazo –

Candy – Albert que gusto verte – extrañaba los días en que vivían juntos –

Richard – Hola Candy – dijo dulcemente –

Candy – Hola – también lo abrazo –

Richard – Te he extrañado – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Pero si apenas te vi ayer – lo miro desconcertada –

Richard – Para mí es una eternidad – ella se sonrojo –

Laureen – Buenos días Sr. Andley – se les unió junto con Isaac –

Isaac – Buenos días – dijo no muy contento –

Albert – Vine para saber si todo está bien – se acerco a la dama –

Isaac – Gusta sentarse – le dijo antes de que Albert llegara hasta donde Laureen –

Albert – Si gracias – Emily se acerco –

Emily – Gusta tomar algo – le ofreció –

Albert – No gracias solo vine porque quiero saber si les gusto la casa – Isaac lo miro fríamente –

Candy – Es preciosa – dijo no muy convencida –

Albert – Creo que no te gusto – conocía muy bien a Candy –

Candy – No es eso solo que – Albert la interrumpió –

Albert – Candy creo que lo hablamos – ella tomo aire –

Richard – Es verdad y tu lo aceptaste – le recordó, la chica mordió su labio inferior –

Candy – Si lo sé – Isaac se notaba desesperado –

Isaac – Candy se hace tarde – le recordó –

Candy – Es verdad nos tenemos que ir – tomo su bolso –

Richard – Los llevo – le ofreció –

Isaac – No gracias – Richard lo miro desconcertado – ya tengo mi propio auto – le hizo saber –

Albert – Ya sabe que tienen mis carros a su disposición – le recordó –

Isaac – Le agradezco pero creo que no será necesario – Candy lo miro no le gusto el modo en que le hablo a su amigo –

Laureen – Le agradezco su ofrecimiento – miro recriminatoriamente a Isaac –

Candy – Los veré luego – y salieron de la casa –

Richard – Se nota que está desesperado – sonrío –

Laureen – Le apasiona su trabajo – su rostro se ilumino –

Richard – Me alegro que ambos trabajen en el mismo hospital – miro a Albert –

Albert – Pero por favor no le digan que fui yo quien hablo con el Doctor. Leonard para que el también entrara a trabajar ahí – les pidió a ambos – se nota que su hijo es muy orgulloso – le dijo a Laureen –

Laureen – Igual que su padre – suspiro, luego de so Albert y Richard se despidieron, ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas que tenía Albert, Richard había empezado a trabajar con él formalmente, Laureen se quedo sola, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pero a la vez alegría, aunque le preocupaba su hija ya que algunas noches todavía la escuchaba llorar en la soledad de su cuarto –

Terry llego a la estación no llevaba mucho equipaje, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese hombre que vio en el tren, busco un carruaje para que lo llevaran a un hotel, se notaba nervioso, arrepentido de haberle hablado a Candy de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, le explicaría lo sucedido con Susana, estaba seguro de que Candy lo entendería.

Cochero – Lo llevare a su hotel – le dijo en cuanto Terry subió –

Terry – No – cambio de opinión – tengo que hacer algo muy importante – su mente divagaba en los recuerdos no muy gratos de unos días a tras, no supo en qué momento llego a la casa de los Andley – espere por favor – le dijo en cuanto bajo, una empleada pasaba por el jardín – disculpe Srita. – ella lo miro y se acerco a la reja –

Empleada – En que puedo ayudarle – se seco las manos en su mandil –

Terry – Estoy buscando a la Srita. Candy White Andley – apretó sus labios –

Empleada – Ella no vive aquí – Terry puso cara de desconcierto –

Terry – Entonces donde puedo encontrarla – le cuestiono –

Empleada – No puedo darle esa información – se dio la vuelta –

Terry – Espere – ella se detuvo – es algo importante – le lanzo una mirada seductora – yo no diré nada – la chica se sonrojo ante esa mirada –

Empleada - ¿Quién la busca? – le pregunto –

Terry – Soy Terry Grandchester – la chica palideció –

Empleada – Es usted el famoso actor de Broadway – se llevo las manos a la boca –

Terry – Así es – la chica se acerco a la reja – soy un viejo amigo del Sr. Andley vine a visitarlo – le explico –

Empleada – El se fue a sus oficinas pero le daré la dirección, espere un momento por favor – estaba por marcharse cuando Terry la detuvo –

Terry – Espere, yo tengo muy buena memoria solo dígame la dirección – la chica le dijo como llegar hasta ahí – disculpe donde puedo encontrar a la Srita. Candy – esperaba se lo dijera –

Empleada – La Srita. Andley está viviendo en una de las propiedades del Sr. William, no está muy lejos de aquí, al finalizar esta calle de vuelta a la izquierda, siga derecho hasta topar con pared, es la última casa que vera, tiene este mismo emblema – le señalo el escudo de los Andley –

Terry – Muchas gracias bella dama – le sonrío, la empleada sintió que su corazón latió frenéticamente – Ya escucho, por favor necesito que me lleve a esa casa – Terry subió al carruaje que de inmediato partió a la casa de Candy, alguien llego hasta donde la empleada –

Archie – Quien era – le cuestiono a la chica –

Empleada – Buscaban a Sr. William – le explico – dijo que era un viejo amigo – se puso nerviosa –

Archie – No dejo dicho su nombre – pregunto –

Empleada – No dijo que luego regresaba – recordó como un día Archie discutía con Ane Britter sobre Terry Grandchester –

Archie – Candy no ha venido – se dijo a sí mismo –

Empleada – Perdón dijo algo joven – lo miro desconcertada –

Archie – Vuelva a sus labores – se retiro del lugar –

Terry – Muchas gracias – bajo del carruaje – tal vez tarde un poco – le dijo al cochero –

Cochero – Estoy a sus órdenes, por mi no hay problema – Terry le sonrío, se acerco hasta la puerta de madera, tomo el picaporte en sus manos y toco –

Laureen – Emily por favor ve a ver de quien es – estaba en las escaleras –

Emily – Si Sra. – bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta – Buenos días que se le ofrece – le dijo al abrir la puerta –

Terry – Buenos días – la miro, estaba nervioso – estoy buscando a la Srita. Candy – sintió como un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo –

Emily – Ella no está – le explico, Terry puso cara de decepción –

Terry – Pero si vive aquí – le cuestiono ansioso –

Emily – Si – le afirmo –

Terry - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? – su voz sonaba angustiada –

Emily – Ella esta… - fue interrumpida –

Laureen – Emily cierra la puerta – dijo desde interior, Terry alcanzo sobre los hombros de la chica el rostro frio de Laureen, al chica bajo la cabeza y comenzó a cerrar, pero Terry la detuvo poniendo su mano –

Terry – Necesito hablar con Candy – se dirigió a Laureen –

Laureen – Emily hazlo pasar – se dio la vuelta, la chica abrió la puerta, Terry entro, miro el actual hogar de Candy – retírate – le ordeno a la chica –

Emily – Le ofrezco algo – se dirigió a Terry –

Laureen – El joven – lo dijo en modo despectivo – no se demorara mucho – lanzó una mirada retadora a la chica –

Emily – Con su permiso – se retiro –

Terry – Gracias por recibirme – le hablo amablemente – yo quiero hablar con… - Laureen lo interrumpió –

Laureen – Porque no deja en paz a mi hija – lo miro desafiante – acaso no le parece suficiente todo el mal que le ha hecho – Terry quiso responder pero sentía que estaba atado de manos –

Terry – Deje que le explique – intento sonar tranquilo –

Laureen – Porque tenía que ser precisamente usted – apretó los labios – no se conforma con lo que le hizo a mi hijo, si no que ahora también se ensaña con mi hija – le reclamo –

Terry – Yo… - no sabía que responder –

Laureen – Guárdese sus explicaciones, usted no tiene nada que venir hacer aquí – los ojos de Laureen se volvieron tan fríos como los de Isaac –

Terry – Se equivoca – dijo determinante – yo estoy aquí porque AMO a Candy y no pienso renunciar a ella – se veía firme ante su postura –

Laureen – Pues creo que perderá su tiempo – se acomodo un rizo negro detrás de la oreja – mi hija ya no tiene ningún interés en saber de usted – lo dijo muy segura –

Terry – Eso no lo puede decir usted – Laureen lo miro desafiante –

Laureen – Pues creo que mi hija ya lo ha dejado claro – Terry apretó los labios de coraje –

Terry – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – no le gustaba el modo en que Laureen decía las cosas –

Laureen – Simple y sencillamente que mi hija reanudo su relación con Richard Brower – Terry abrió los ojos de la impresión al saber esa noticia –

Terry – Miente – apretaba sus puños con fuerza –

Laureen – Entiéndalo de una vez – dijo más tranquila – mi hija no es para usted, ella merece a un hombre que la quiera, que no la haga sufrir, creo yo que Richard es el hombre indicado – Terry intento calmarse – no quiero ser grosera con usted pero si es el único modo en que dejara a mi hija en paz se lo diré – Terry la miro tristemente – usted no es bienvenido en mi familia – Terry sintió como si hubieran golpeado su estomago, Laureen toco una campanita, Emily apareció de inmediato – El joven ya se va – Terry se marcho tragándose su orgullo, quiso decirle tantas cosas a Laureen pero no se atrevió, no quería más obstáculos para reconquistar a Candy, aun que ahora sabía que había uno que lo haría más difícil –

Candy caminaba por el pasillo junto con Isaac, el chico se encontraba muy contento de poder trabajar junto con su hermana como lo hacían en París, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso mementos, llegaron hasta la sala de enfermeras, ya se habían presentado con el Doctor Leonard, muchas de las enfermeras miraban lo buen mozo que era el Doctor Veruck.

Candy – Sera mejor que te vayas a trabajar – le dijo en cuanto llegaron hasta la puerta –

Isaac – Extrañaba esto – le dijo sonriente –

Candy – Me lo imaginaba – también sonrío, abrió la puerta entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron al ver quien estaba ahí – no puede ser –

Isaac – ¿Qué haces aquí? – también estaba sorprendido –

Candy – Por dios – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Eugénie – corrió a abrazar a la chica –

Eugénie – Hola Candy – respondió de la misma manera, Eugénie era unos años mayor que Candy, de piel blanca, ojos aceitunados y cabello rojizo, era una chica muy bella se gano la amistad de Candy ya que fue la que más la apoyo en su estancia en París –

Candy – Me alegra tanto verte – se limpio los ojos –

Isaac – A mi también – la saludo –

Eugénie – Como le va Doctor – lo saludo –

Candy – Porque tienes puesto el uniforme del hospital – le dijo en cuanto la observo bien –

Eugénie – He venido a trabajar – Candy sonrío –

Candy – Que gusto me da – la volvió a abrazar –

Isaac – Que bien – miro su reloj – Candy me tengo que ir –

Candy – Esta bien, te veré en la comida – tomo aire –

Isaac – Necesito ver quien será mi asistente – le explico –

Eugénie – Candy creo que también me voy a trabajar – le dijo – no quiero que mi jefe se moleste conmigo – le guiño un ojo –

Candy – ¿Cómo? - Eugénie e Isaac se miraron en complicidad – así que tu lo sabías – Isaac le sonrió –

Isaac – Eugénie hay que ir a trabajar – la chica se dirigió a la puerta –

Eugénie – Te veré después – le dijo adiós con la mano –

Candy – Que felicidad – se dijo así misma mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, Candy se quedo pensando en lo feliz que era en ese momento, sentía que tenía todo lo que deseaba, se acerco a la ventana, acaricio el vidrio con una mano, sabía que solo había algo que faltaba para completar la felicidad que sentía, pero que eso que complementaba su felicidad se había quedado en Nueva York –

Terry llego hasta el centro de la ciudad a la zona donde se encontraban las oficinas de Albert, espera poder hablar con él tal vez lo ayudaría a acercase a Candy, necesitaba ayuda urgente, que alguien lo comprendiera, necesitaba conseguir el perdón de Candy, ya que sabía que le había hecho tanto daño, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sentía que había fracasado antes de intentar y luego Richard venia a complicarlo todo.

Cochero – Llegamos joven – se detuvo frente a un edificio –

Terry – Muchas gracias – abrió la puerta y bajo – lamento tanto hacerlo esperar nuevamente – su semblante reflejaba tristeza –

Cochero – Aquí esperare – Terry asentó con la cabeza, se dirigió a la entrada del edificio –

Portero – A donde se dirige – lo detuvo –

Terry – Voy con el Sr. Andley – le explico –

Portero – Sus oficinas están el quinto piso – le hizo saber – pude registrarse por favor –

Terry – Si claro – el hombre saco un gran libro de pasta color negro con rojo, busco hasta encontrar la hoja de registro de ese día, Terry comenzó a llenarla, sus ojos reflejaron un rasgo de furia al ver quien estaba anotado en esa lista, no le quedó más remedio que poner su nombre debajo del de Richard Brower como si fuese una burla del destino – gracias – se dirigió al elevador, espero hasta que llegara, subió casi sin darse cuenta, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, salió del ascensor, unas lujosas oficinas lo recibían, una chica en un escritorio lo miraba boquiabierta –

Recepcionista – Puedo ayudarlo en algo – le dijo en cuanto se acerco –

Terry – Estoy buscando al Sr. William Albert Andley – la chica se notaba nerviosa –

Recepcionista – No se encuentra en este momento – Terry puso cara de fastidio - ¿Quién lo busca? – dijo la chica aun que ya sabía quién era –

Terry – Terry Grandchester – la chica se emociono al saberlo –

Recepcionista – Por dios soy una gran admiradora suya – pero Terry no la tomo en cuenta –

Terry – Tardara mucho – pregunto –

Recepcionista – Tal vez pero si es urgente puede pasar con su abogado – Terry sintió mucho coraje cuando escucho eso –

Terry – El se encuentra aquí – casi lo afirmo –

Recepcionista – Sí deje anunciarlo – Terry la detuvo –

Terry – Soy un viejo "amigo" no es necesario anunciarme – la chica lo miro confundida –

Recepcionista – Pero yo… - Terry la interrumpió –

Terry – Le aseguro que no habrá problema, cual es su oficina – la chica le señalo una puerta junto a la oficina principal – gracias – Terry se encamino hacia la puerta, ni si quiera toco, la abrió silenciosamente, ahí estaba él, parado frente a un librero buscando algo – Hola – Richard volteo sorprendido –

Richard – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo extrañado –

Terry – Eso mismo te pregunto – respondió secamente – hasta donde tenía entendido tú te marcharías a Boston – le reprocho –

Richard – Cambie de opinión – dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio – si me permites tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le señalo la puerta –

Terry – Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo – se acerco y golpeo el escritorio como queriendo intimidar a Richard –

Richard – Veo que no cambias – lo miro retándolo –

Terry – Que pretendes – le reclamo –

Richard – Yo nada – dijo desenfada mente – yo no soy el que anda buscando problemas –

Terry – Deja en paz a Candy – le ordeno, cosa que Richard no le permitiría –

Richard – Tú no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes – se puso de pie –

Terry – Soy el hombre que ella ama – Richard apretó los labios de coraje –

Richard – Eso se acabo Terry – dijo firmemente –

Terry – Eso es lo que quieres creer – dijo a modo de burla –

Richard – Que es lo que quieres – le cuestiono –

Terry – A ella – le dijo Richard enfureció –

Richard – Perdiste tu oportunidad – Terry lo desafío con la mirada – yo la deje libre para que fuese feliz contigo y tu lo echaste a perder – le grito –

Terry – Seguramente te conto lo que sucedió esa tarde – Richard no bajaba la mirada –

Richard – Claro que no, pero conociendo lo orgulloso que eres y al ver la tristeza de ella me puedo imaginar la crueldad con la que la trataste – Terry enmudeció –

Terry – Tu que sabes lo que paso, tu hermana me destrozo la vida – le grito – ella… - se quedo callado –

Richard – Yo te lo dije alguna vez, pero tú nunca me hiciste caso – le recordó –

Terry – Y tu aprovechaste la oportunidad – Richard golpeo el escritorio –

Richard – Fue Candy la que me busco, si a eso te refieres – Terry palideció –

Terry – Y tú tan sensible que eres – dijo arrogantemente – pero te advierto que no voy a permitir que me la quietes – le aseguro – quieres guerra, pues guerra tendrás – le dijo Richard lo miro decepcionado –

Richard – No eres más que un imbécil – se burlo –

Terry – No te permito – le grito, quería írsele a los golpes –

Richard – No te das cuenta – Terry lo miro confundido – Candy es una mujer, no un objeto que se puede tomar a la ligera – Terry bajo la guardia - el amor de una mujer es un privilegio que se gana y creo yo me he ganado ese privilegio con Candy – le hizo saber –

Terry – Ella no te ama – no sabía que más decir, se dio cuenta que Richard tenía razón – yo la amo desde el primer día que la vi, ella es mi razón de vivir – Richard no soporto más y estallo –

Richard – Yo la amo – se quito el saco y la corbata, luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa – Terry lo miro confundido – yo daría mi vida por ella otra vez – hizo su camisa a un lado, mostrándole la cicatriz que tenía cerca de su pecho – Terry se quedo mudo – no me la quitaras Terry – le aseguro –

Terry – Eso lo veremos – se miraron desafiantes – voy a luchar por ella, no vine aquí para irme con las manos vacías - casi lo grito –

Richard – Terry será mejor que te retires con dignidad – se veía muy convencido de que se quedaría con Candy – Terry no dijo más salió del lugar, la chica lo miraba desde su escritorio confundida, por primera vez Terry sintió temor de Richard se veía tan seguro de Candy, pero él no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie, Terry salió rápidamente de esas oficinas, no había podido ver a Candy, todo lo planeado estaba saliendo mal, por su parte Richard se quedo solo, temeroso de ver a Terry tan decidido y determinante en recuperar a Candy y sintió miedo de perderla, se acomodo la camisa, se puso el saco, necesitaba hablar con Isaac y Laureen, decirles que Terry estaba en chicago, abrió la puerta de su oficina, la cerro miraba al piso cuando alguien le hablo "Hola Richard", le dijo una frágil voz, el miro hacia el frente sus ojos azules estaban atónitos ante lo que veían - ¿Tú? - dijo sorprendido "Necesito hablar contigo", Richard se llevo una mano al rostro, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo lo estaban volviendo loco aun así no se reúso – Pasa a mi oficina – dijo aun confundido, encerrándose con su visitante –

CONTINUARA…

La familia de Candy hace una reunión en honor a ella mientras alguien quiere decirle FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY

CAPITULO 150

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY

Candy cepillaba su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo, no podía creer todo lo que paso desde su cumpleaños pasado, tantos recuerdos llenos de alegría pero también muchos llenos de tristeza, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, las cosas ya estaban hechas, ella era novia de Richard y seguramente Terry estaba próximo a casarse con Susana, Candy sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, la única forma en que sentía se desvanecía ese dolor era con Richard pero él no estaba ahí, así que decidió ir a la habitación de su madre, estaba por entrar cuando escucho que Isaac estaba ahí.

Isaac – No puede enterarse – le decía molesto a su madre –

Laureen – Creo que quieres tapar el sol con un dedo – parecía más resignada –

Isaac – Lo he visto afuera del hospital – Laureen lo miro asustada –

Laureen – Pero… - trago saliva –

Isaac – No tienes por qué preocuparte yo no dejare que se le acerque – lo dijo muy seguro –

Laureen – Por lo pronto que no se entere de nada – se notaba angustiada –

Isaac – Ya no te preocupes madre – se sentó junto a ella – todo estará bien – le dijo, mientras Candy escuchaba detrás de la puerta, queriendo entender de que hablaban Isaac y su madre, se fue a su recamara, se recostó intento dormir pero fue difícil era más de media noche cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en la palabras de su madre y hermano, Candy despertó cuando sintió como los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente sus verdes ojos, quito un mechón de su cabello que estaba sobre su rostro, en ese instante tocaron la puerta –

Candy – Esta abierto – se sentó en la cama –

Laureen – Buenos días hija – llevaba una charola en las manos – traigo tu desayuno – se veía muy contenta –

Candy – Gracias – Sentía una gran alegría por estar cerca de su familia – se ve delicioso – sonrío cuando Laureen puso la charola en su regazo –

Isaac – Hola pecas – estaba parado en el marco de la puerta – Feliz cumpleaños Candy – se acerco a ellas –

Laureen – Felicidades cariño – se sentó en el borde de la cama –

Candy – Gracias – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Laureen – No llores hija – también sintió ganas de llorar –

Candy – Soy tan feliz – los miro conmovida – nunca creí que llegaría este día, estar con mi familia – se limpio las lagrimas –

Isaac –Pero aquí estamos juntos los tres – se acerco a ella –

Laureen – Sabes hija te organice una cena para esta noche – Candy la miro –

Candy – Pero mamá – no supo que decir –

Laureen – Sera algo íntimo – le explico – solo gente allegada a ti –

Isaac – Por favor Candy no te negaras – sabia que entre los invitados estaba Ane –

Candy – De acuerdo mamá – contesto –

Laureen – Desayuna mientras preparo tu baño – Candy la miro –

Candy – Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo para detenerla –

Laureen – Deja que te consienta – la chica yo no dijo nada –

Isaac – Voy a arreglarme – estaba por salir –

Candy – Isaac espero que no haya problemas con Archie – el chico puso cara de fastidio –

Isaac – No te preocupes – dijo molesto –

Candy – Gracias hermano – dijo dulcemente, Isaac y Laureen la dejaron sola, Candy saco el uniforme lo puso en la cama, lo miro no podía creer todavía que estuviese cumpliendo años y que fuera junto a su verdadera familia, todo parecía perfecto pero en su interior sabia que algo le faltaba, el día transcurrió normalmente para Candy e Isaac, Richard había quedado de pasar por ella después de la comida, solo faltaba una hora para salir, cuando llego un paciente Isaac era quine lo asistiría –

Isaac – Más trabajo – dijo cuando le avisaron que tenía otra consulta –

Eugénie – No piensa comer – le dijo la chica –

Isaac – Eso pensaba pero… - tomo unos papeles – los pacientes son lo primero –

Eugénie – Así ese joven – miro el rostro agotado del médico –

Isaac – Hágalo pasar – Eugénie abrió la puerta, en ese momento pasaba otro medico –

Fred – Hola Isaac – entro al consultorio –

Isaac – Hola – se llevo las manos al rostro –

Fred – Te vez cansado – se quedo pensativo –

Isaac – El trabajo – se encogió de hombros –

Eugénie – Creo que mínimo debería de comer algo – el otro médico miro a Isaac –

Fred – No has comido – cruzo los brazo y movió la cabeza como reproche –

Isaac – No he tenido tiempo - le contesto –

Fred – Ve a comer yo veré al paciente – se acerco a Isaac –

Isaac – Sabes que no puedo – Fred tomo los papeles y leyó –

Fred – No es tan grave yo lo asistiré –

Isaac – Perro… - el médico lo levanto de la silla –

Fred – Nada, nada ve a comer – Isaac salió algo desconcertado del consultorio – Eugénie haga pasar al paciente –

Eugénie – Si Dr. – salió del consultorio, luego de unos minutos llego con el paciente – tome asiento –

Fred – Eugénie haga el favor de traer esto – le entro una hoja –

Eugénie –Claro que si Dr. salió del lugar, se dirigió hasta la el almacén por material de curación, caminaba de regreso al consultorio por un pasillo cuando alguien le hablo –

Candy – Hola Eugénie - se acerco a ella –

Eugénie – Hola Candy – sonrío caminaron juntas por pasillo –

Candy – Con mucho trabajo – pregunto –

Eugénie – Si, el Dr. no había salido a comer – explico –

Candy – Isaac nunca entenderá – torció el gesto –

Eugénie – Si no fuese por el Dr. Benatar que lo remplazo seguiría sin comer – dijo para que Candy no se preocupara –

Candy – Me alegro – le guiño el ojo – Eugénie que harás esta noche – pregunto –

Eugénie – Nada en especial – estaban por llegar al consultorio de Isaac –

Candy – Que bien – Eugénie miro confundida a la chica – mi mamá organizo una reunión por mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que fueras –

Eugénie – En verdad Candy – casi grito – por cierto muchas felicidades –

Candy – Gracias – sonrío –

Eugénie – Vi las flores que te llegaron – Candy la volteo a ver –

Candy – Si no se qué hare con tantas – entonces recordó cuando entro a la sala de enfermeras, estaba llena de arreglos de flores, una margaritas por parte de Paty y Stear, unas rosas de Ane, Albert hizo lo mismo, al igual que Archie, incluso Nial, no podían faltar los claves de Isaac y Laureen, como tampoco las rosas rojas de Richard, pero hubo uno que llamo su atención uno hecho únicamente con orquídeas, inevitablemente le recordó a alguien –

Eugénie – Candy me escuchaste – la movió para que reaccionara –

Candy – Perdón que me decías – reacciono –

Eugénie – Que si hay que ir de etiqueta – sabía que la familia de Candy era de clase –

Candy – No es algo poco formal – le confirmo, en ese momento el D. Fred salía rápidamente del consultorio –

Eugénie – Que pasa – pregunto cuando vio el rostro de preocupación del Dr. –

Fred – Eugénie acompáñeme, llegaron varios heridos es urgente – apretó los labios –

Eugénie – Pero el paciente – pregunto –

Fred – Solo requiere una curación, Srita Candy – ella lo volteo a ver – puede hacerlo por nosotros por favor – ella movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa –

Eugénie – Gracias – le entrego el material de curación y se fue junto con el médico, Candy hubiese querido ir con ellos, pero no podía dejar al paciente así que entro al consultorio de su hermano, cerró la puerta miro la cortina que dividía el espacio entre el escritorio y la cama donde atendían a los pacientes, llevaba un recipiente con agua en una mano con otra jalo la cortina para descubrir quién era ese paciente, soltó el recipiente, este golpeo el piso fuertemente –

Candy - ¿Qué haces aquí? – casi grito –

Terry – Tenía que verte – no podía creer que por fin estaba frente a ella – lo he intentado durante días pero tu hermano nunca te deja sola – torció el gesto –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, entonces recordó la plática entre su madre e Isaac – hablaban de ti – dijo como para sí sola –

Terry – Candy por favor necesito que hablemos – tomo su mano –

Candy – Suéltame – aventó la mano de Terry, entonces observo que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo – te fingiste lastimado para poder entrar al hospital – le reclamo –

Terry – Cree que llegaría a eso – pregunto –

Candy – Claro que si – le aseguro –

Terry – Confírmalo – extendió su mano, Candy la tomo y comenzó a quitar el pañuelo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante lo que miraba –

Candy – Por dios Terry que te paso – dijo angustiada al ver como la palma de su mano sangraba –

Terry – Me corte – le explico, de inmediato Candy fue por agua al lavabo, comenzó a limpiarlo – ahora me crees –

Candy - ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto? – su rostro reflejaba preocupación –

Terry – Solo tome un cuchillo y me corte – Candy lo volteo a ver desconcertada –

Candy - ¿Qué hiciste qué? – no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, más por el modo tan desenfadado con el que contaba las cosas –

Terry – Si hice esto fue por ti – le dijo, Candy evito mirarlo – tenía que verte de algún modo –

Candy – no te muevas – dijo con indiferencia –

Terry – Es necesario que hablemos – ella no respondió - ahora que te veo recuerdo aquella vez en que curaste mis heridas en el colegio – ella sin pensar volteo a verlo – desde entonces ya te amaba – le confesó –

Candy – Listo – desvió la mirada – ahora puedes marcharte –

Terry – Se que estas molesta – ella puso distancia –

Candy – En verdad Terry que estás loco – le dio la espalda –

Terry – Si Candy – sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura – estoy loco por ti –

Candy – Suéltame Terry – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa –

Terry – No digas nada, solo déjame estar así por favor – Candy recordó esas palabras – Candy perdóname – le susurro al oído – fui un imbécil por haberte tratado así ese día – se aferro más a la diminuta cintura de ella mientras esto pasaba Richard había llegado al hospital a recoger a Candy –

Richard – Eugénie – le hablo la chica casi corría –

Eugénie – Lo siento pero no puedo atenderlo – Richard la seguía –

Richard – Solo quiero saber donde esta Candy – cuestiono –

Eugénie – En el consultorio del Dr. Veruck - le dijo y se marcho rápidamente –

Richard – Gracias – le dijo mientras se alejaba – vaya el consultorio de Isaac está en el otro edificio – se dijo a sí mismo, sin imaginar siquiera lo que ahí estaba pasando –

Candy – Terry que me sueltes – al fin hablo –

Terry – No hasta que me escuches – parecía una súplica –

Candy – Creo que me dejaste las cosas muy claras – su voz estaba cargada de dolor –

Terry – Que debo hacer para que me perdones – era lo único que deseaba –

Candy – Por qué no te vas con tu novia – eso último lo remarco – a caso no fuiste tú quién me pidió que saliera de tu vida – Terry la soltó –

Terry – Claro y tu saliste corriendo para refugiarte en los brazos de ese idiota – le reclamo –

Candy –Tú no tienes por qué reclamarme nada ya que "tú" me arrojaste a sus brazos y ahora vienes y me pides perdón por que según tú me amas – Terry no pudo más y la abrazo –

Terry – Como quieres que te lo demuestre – le pregunto Candy palideció al tener a Terry tan cerca – Candy dame una oportunidad – le suplico mientras buscaba sus ojos verdes, ella no pudo escapar del profundo mar de la mirada del chico –

Candy – Terry yo… - su corazón no paraba de latir, Terry la acerco más a él, comenzó a buscar sus labios, ella parecía hechizada por el encanto de ese hombre tanto que estaba a punto de ceder –

Terry – Te Amo Candy – sentía que estaba ganando terreno, sus labios casi rosaban los de la chica, pero ella reacciono –

Candy – Basta Terry – deshizo el abrazo – no puedes venir aquí solo para cumplir tus caprichos, deja de buscarme – se alejo rápidamente, corrió la cortina para que él no se diera cuenta del estado en que la había dejado, Terry estaba por salir tras ella, cuando Candy abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos –

Richard – Hola amor – saludo a la chica, Terry se quedo detrás de la cortina, apretando los labios de coraje al oí esa voz –

Candy – Hola Richard – saludo nerviosa –

Richard – Vine por ti como quedamos –Candy sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría si los dos chicos se encontraran –

Candy – Si claro – se puso tensa –

Richard – Tu madre quiere que veas el vestido que te compro para la fiesta de esta noche – Candy fingió una sonrisa ya que lo que ella deseaba era irse en ese instante –

Candy - ¡Ah sí!, la fiesta – lanzo una risa nerviosa –

Richard – Recibiste mis flores – pregunto, Terry miraba cuidadosamente detrás de la cortina –

Candy – Si gracias – lo tomo de la mano para que se fueran rápido – ven solo recojo una cosas –

Richard – No está Isaac quiero saludarlo – miro hacia el interior –

Candy -¡No! – Grito – creo que esta en el comedor –

Richard – Bueno lo veré en la fiesta – se encogió de hombros –

Candy – Si será lo mejor – Richard se alejo de la puerta – Isaac no está en este consultorio pero a lo mejor no tarda en llegar – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo al interior, vio como Terry la observaba detrás de la cortina, ella bajo la mirada y cerró la puerta –

Terry – Maldición – dijo mientras golpeaba la cama – porque tenía que llegar precisamente en este momento – se llevo una mano a la frente – y para mi buena suerte tenía que ser precisamente este el consultorio de Isaac – tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí antes de que llegara el médico – así que una fiesta – sonrío maliciosamente y se marcho del hospital, Candy seguía nerviosa por lo ocurrido con Terry, Richard se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba –

Richard – Sucede algo Candy – caminaban hacia la salida del hospital –

Candy – No – miraba al piso –

Richard – Te vez nerviosa – la tomo de la mano –

Candy – Tal vez es por la fiesta – no supo que más decir –

Richard – No creo que una fiesta te ponga nerviosa – salieron del hospital –

Candy – Es mi primer cumpleaños con mi familia – se escudo en eso –

Richard – Es verdad – se detuvo debajo de un árbol –

Candy – Sucede algo – pregunto curiosa –

Richard – No nada – miraba de reojo la esquina de una calle –

Candy – Llévame a casa – él la abrazó -

Richard – Candy te amo – ella lo miro una leve sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, Richard rompió distancia, acerco su rostro al de ella – eres la mujer más bella, tomo la babilla de la chica y sin pensar la beso tiernamente –

Candy – Richard por favor – se separo rápidamente – la gente nos mira –

Richard – Lo siento, perdí la cordura por un momento – se disculpo – el auto esta en aquella esquina – la tomo del brazo, sin que ella se diera cuenta Richard nuevamente veía la esquina de esa calle, ahí estaba parado con los ojos llenos de rabia un hombre enamorado dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar al amor de su vida, Terry apretaba los puños conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a ese chico que se atrevía a besar esos labios que sabía eran suyos –

CONTINUARA…

Terry pide ayuda a Albert para poder ir a la fiesta de Candy pero este no puede ayudarlo, así que busca el modo de poder entregar a Candy EL REGALO que tiene para ella.

CAPITULO 151

El REGALO

Isaac tomo la hoja que había en su escritorio la aprisiono con sus manos hasta arrugarla luego la tiro al piso, sentía tanta rabia, tomo aire fuertemente, se quito la bata dejándola en el perchero, tomo su saco, miro al suelo, levanto la hoja de papel y la guardo, salió del consultorio azotando la puerta con fuerza, mientras por su mente pasaban las palabras escritas en esa hoja, "Por mucho que lo intenten no podrán alejarme de ella, quieras o no tendrás soportarme toda tu vida ya que no pienso renunciar a Candy, Atte. Terry".

Isaac – Pero como entró al hospital – se preguntaba para sí –

Eugénie – Hasta luego Dr. – Isaac parecía como ido –

Isaac – Perdón que me dijo – salió de sus pensamientos –

Eugénie – Solo me despedía – Isaac la miro – lo veré por la noche Candy me invito a su… - Isaac la interrumpió –

Isaac – Eugénie sabe si alguien estuvo en mi consultorio – pregunto –

Eugénie – No que yo sepa – contesto amablemente – solo estuvo Candy asistiendo al último paciente – Isaac puso cara de desconcierto – el que atendió el Dr. Benatar – Isaac sintió como un golpe en el estomago –

Isaac – Por qué lo asistió mi hermana – pregunto molesto –

Eugénie – Por lo de los heridos, el Dr. Benatar le pidió que lo curara – Isaac torció el gesto –

Isaac – Sabe quien era – cuestiono esperanzado en que sus sospechas fueran falsas –

Eugénie – Si, fue el mismo que me dejo el recado para Usted – Isaac apretó los labios –

Isaac – Esta segura – volvía a preguntar, la chica movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – gracias – se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a la enfermera desconcertada por su actitud, mientras Candy viajaba en el auto de Richard estaban por llegar a su casa –

Richard – Amor que tienes – pregunto al verla tan callada –

Candy – Nada – miraba hacia abajo –

Richard – Es tu cumpleaños se supone que debes estar feliz – la chica apenas y sonrío –

Candy – Me duele un poco la cabeza – hubo algo que llamo su atención –

Richard – Sonríe amor – le dijo mientras ella se agachaba a recoger algo –

Candy - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras miraba un pañuelo blanco, Richard volteo a verla nervioso –

Richard – Candy deja eso por favor – se supo descubierto –

Candy – Esto es de una chica – lo afirmo algo molesta –

Richard – Candy deja que te explique – Candy miro las iniciales gravadas del pañuelo –

Candy – Esto es de… - Richard la interrumpió –

Richard – Si es de ella – no tuvo más remedio que hablar –

Candy - ¿Y qué hace en tu auto? – lo miro interrogante –

Richard – Puedo explicarlo – se desvió del camino –

Candy – Por ahí no estás mi casa – dijo cuando Richard dio vuelta en una calle –

Richard – Lo sé – evito mirarla –

Candy – A dónde crees que vamos – se sintió incomoda por la situación –

Richard – Te lo explicare pero no creo que tu casa sea el mejor lugar – no quería que Candy se molestara con él –

Candy – Espero sea una buena explicación – dijo algo molesta –

Richard – No es lo que piensas – le afirmo, pero lo que Candy deseaba era que fuera cierto lo que por su mente pasaba –

Terry llego hasta el edificio donde estaban las oficinas de Albert, esperanzado en que este pudiera ayudarlo, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle lo que había hecho Susana y Albert era su única esperanza, tal vez el haría entrar en razón a Candy y de no ser así entonces estaría perdido.

Recepcionista – El Sr. William está ocupado – le dijo, pero Terry no se detuvo fue directo hasta su oficina – espere no puede pasar así – quiso detenerlo pero no pudo –

Terry – Albert necesito hablar contigo – dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, Albert colgaba el teléfono –

Recepcionista –Lo siento Sr. No puede evitar que entrara – dijo apenada –

Albert – No se preocupe, pasa Terry – dijo tranquilamente, Terry entro, la chica cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos – me alegra verte – hizo ademan para que se sentara –

Terry – Albert necesito tu ayuda – se sentó –

Albert – Supe que viniste a verme el otro día – recargo sus codos en el escritorio –

Terry – Albert estoy desesperado – le dijo mientras recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla –

Albert – No necesitas decirlo – Terry lo miro – se te nota –

Terry – Ella no quiere hablar conmigo – le explico –

Albert – Muchas cosas han pasado entre ustedes Terry, no sé cómo quieres que te ayude – parecía muy bien informado –

Terry – Anda que esperas para decirme que soy un idiota – esperaba el regaño de Albert –

Albert – Terry en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a Candy que te casarías con Susana – pregunto con mucha curiosidad aunque también sonó a reclamo –

Terry – Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé – apretó sus labios –

Albert – La lastimaste demasiado – le reprocho – jamás pensé que serías capaz de eso –

Terry - Albert estaba cegado por los celos – le explico –

Albert – Puedo imaginarlo – Terry se dio cuenta de que Albert sabia más de lo que pensaba – Terry tienes difíciles las cosas – enfatizo –

Terry – Por qué tenías que contratar a ese tipo – dijo en modo despectivo al referirse a Richard –

Albert – Yo nunca me imagine que el terminaría enamorado de Candy – Terry lo miro recelo –

Terry – Y tu lo apruebas – pregunto molesto –

Albert – Yo no puedo hacer nada, ella es la que decide – dijo tranquilamente –

Terry – Pero Albert… - Albert lo interrumpió –

Albert – Terry han tenido muchas oportunidades para poder estar juntos, cuando fuimos a Nueva York pensé que solucionarían las cosas entre ustedes, por eso planee ese viaje pensado en que ella no resistiría sus ganas de verte y te buscaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, por mi cabeza nunca paso la idea de que en París terminaría por aceptar a Richard –

Terry – Por eso me golpeaste en el hotel – le reclamo –

Albert – Entiende Terry ella había desaparecido, estaba molesto, sabía que habían estado juntos pero cuando supe que ella había escapado tuve miedo de que cometiera un tontería – le explico – ella pensaba ir a Alemania, cuando supe que se había en listado en el ejercito me sentí tan culpable fui por ella y me la lleve a Francia, en el barco conoció a Richard y bueno para que entrar en detalles – detalles que tampoco el conocía muy bien –

Terry – Albert tienes que ayudarme – le suplico –

Albert – Terry no veo como puedo hacerlo – sintió pena por el chico al verlo tan desesperado –

Terry – Quiero ir a esa fiesta – dijo determinante –

Albert - ¿Qué? – cuestiono a sombrado –

Terry – Se que habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Candy – Albert puso los ojos en blanco –

Albert – Terry no puedo invitarte – Terry lo miro con desconcierto –

Terry – Acaso prefieres a Richard – le reclamo antes de que Albert le pudiera explicar – crees que es mejor que yo, no me crees capaz de hacerla feliz – casi le grito –

Albert – Terry primero cálmate quieres – lo callo – no es que no quiera invitarte, pero no puedo porque la fiesta no será en mi casa – Terry lo miro – será en casa de ella –

Terry – Hasta donde sé la casa donde viven es de tu propiedad – Terry no se daría por vencido –

Albert – Veo que estas bien informado – se levanto – quieres un trago – le ofreció, el chico asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, Albert se dirigió hasta donde las licoreras, sirvió dos whiskys – toma – le dio un vaso – Terry aunque yo quisiera invitarte no puedo por la razón que ya te explique, además su madre fue quien organizo la fiesta – Terry dejo el vaso en el escritorio – soy un invitado más - dio un sorbo a su bebida –

Terry – Porque se me complican las cosas – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Albert – Terry si yo llego contigo a la fiesta tendré problemas con su familia de Candy y no quiero eso – Terry lo miro – ellos se negaban a ocupar una de mis propiedades sobre todo el chico – se refería a Isaac – es tan orgulloso – miro a Terry –

Terry - ¿Qué? – cuestiono ante la mirada de Albert –

Albert – Es que tu e Isaac son tan parecidos – Terry puso cara de fastidio – en verdad solo que él piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas y tu eres más impulsivo – se rio –

Terry – Ni me lo recuerdes – otro obstáculo entre él y Candy – todo está mal – recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento – Albert lo miro preocupado –

Albert – Por que se complican las cosas – le dijo y tomo el teléfono, Terry lo miro confundido, más cuando escucho a donde hablaba, luego de platicar un largo rato Terry decidió marcharse –

Terry – Gracias Albert – dijo con poco animo –

Albert – Lo siento Terry – se disculpo – no estuvo en mis manos –

Terry – Lo sé – se levanto del asiento – te veré después –

Albert – Cuídate – le extendió la mano para despedirse –

Terry – Gracias por todo – le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir Albert le dijo algo –

Albert – Otra cosa Terry – el chico lo volteo a ver – eres un idiota – le dijo con una sonrisa, Terry le respondió con otra sonrisa, luego de eso salió y se fue Laureen preparaba todo para la fiesta junto Emily cuando Candy llego –

Laureen – Hija por que tardaron tanto – dijo en cuanto la vio –

Candy – Es que olvide algo en el hospital – le explico y tuve que regresar –

Laureen – Recibiste las flores – pregunto ansiosa –

Candy – Si están hermosas – Emily se acerco a la chica –

Emily – Me llevo esto – le señalo lo que Candy tenía en sus manos –

Candy – Por favor ponlo en mi cuarto – la chica obedeció –

Laureen – Y tu hermano – le cuestiono al verla llegar sola – y Richard – también pregunto por él –

Candy – Isaac se quedo en el hospital ya no ha de tardar y Richard se fue al trabajo tenía algunas cosas que hacer – le explico –

Laureen – Sucede algo hija – le pregunto al ver su rostro entristecido –

Candy – No nada mamá – apretó los labios para no preguntarle sobre Terry –

Laureen – Te gusta como quedo la decoración – Candy no le había puesto mucha atención –

Candy – Si esta linda – suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en su breve encuentro con Terry –

Laureen – Vamos a tu habitación te compre un vestido precioso – tomo la mano de Candy –

Candy – Si está bien – tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, su animó no estaba para fiestas, ya que por su mente y su corazón pasaban solo las emociones que le había provocado el ver nuevamente a Terry –

Terry entro en una restaurante con el rostro desencajado, por su mente no dejaba de pasar el momento en que estuvo a punto de besar a Candy, pero ella seguía dolida por lo que le dijo, aunque él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, si había viajado desde Nueva York no era para quedarse con los brazos cruzados, una irritante voz llamo su atención –

Elisa – Crees que estoy loca – dijo mientras se sentaba, Terry miro de reojo a la chica –

Marian – Acaso no te mueres por el al abogado Brower – sabía que Elisa se moría por ese chico –

Carol – Y que tal el Dr. Veruck es tan buen mozo – suspiro –

Elisa – Es una pena que sea el hermano de Candy – dijo con cierto repudio –

Carol – Pues no me importaría emparentar con ella – se rio –

Marian – Nial ira no es así – le afirmo –

Elisa – Ni que me lo recuerdes, si pudiera besaría el suelo por donde ella pasa –

Carol – Que mala eres con tu hermano –

Marian – Que suerte que tiene Candy, mira que de ser un huérfana ahora pertenece a una buena familia, además de que tiene como novio a ese chico – Terry ponía atención a todo lo que decían las "damas" –

Elisa – Que tendrá que todos la quieren – dijo con enojo y envidia –

Carol – Pues si yo fuera tu iría a esa fiesta – le insistió –

Marian – Por dios ya vieron quien está ahí – se llevo las manos a la boca –

Carol – ¿Quién? – Volteo a ver a donde miraba la chica – no puedo creerlo – Elisa ni siquiera les prestaba atención – y viene para acá – se emocionaron –

Terry – Hola bella dama – Elisa volteó al reconocer esa voz –

Elisa – ¡Terry! – dijo con asombro, mientras Terry la tomaba su mano y la besaba –

Carol – Es verdad que lo conoce – le susurro a Marian –

Terry – Puedo robarme un momento a la dama – se dirigió a las chicas, que pusieron cara de tontas cuando Terry les hablo –

Elisa – Que te hace pensar en que iré contigo – se dio importancia –

Terry – Pensé que te gustaría recordar viejos momentos – dijo seductoramente – lo recuerdas como en el colegio – Elisa no pudo resistir esa mirada –

Elisa – Pero vengo con mis amigas – las chicas la miraron –

Carol – Por nostras no te preocupes – se pusieron de pie – ya nos vamos –

Terry – Un placer en conocerlas – dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro, las chicas palidecieron ante dicho acto –

Elisa – Siéntate – le dijo al chico – me supongo que viniste a ver a Candy – fue directa – te advierto que ella ya está comprometida – Terry sintió ganas de ahorcar a la odiosa chica –

Terry – Si ya me entere – sentía tanto coraje de saberlo – pero en realidad no fue por ella que viene a Chicago – esperaba que Elisa le creyera –

Elisa - ¡Ah, no! – Enarco una ceja – entonces a que viniste – Terry no supo que contestar – lo sabía eres un mentiroso, no puedes superar ese "amor de adolecente" – puso cara de fastidio –

Terry – Si eso es lo que quieres pensar – dijo con indiferencia –

Elisa – En verdad ya no te importa Candy – Terry movió la cabeza en señal de negativa con un gran gesto de indiferencia – pruébamelo – lo desafió –

Terry – Como quieres que te lo demuestre – recargo sus codos en la mesa –

Elisa – Tengo una idea – sonrío maliciosamente –

La noche llego rápidamente Candy estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse, se miro al espejo mientras se ponía los pendientes, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con el beige de su vestido, acaricio su talle hasta llegar a la cintura acomodando la prenda, en ese momento entro Laureen entro a la habitación.

Laureen – Hija te ves preciosa – dijo en cuanto la miro –

Candy – Gracias mamá – sonrío dulcemente –

Laureen – No sabes lo feliz que estoy – abrazo a la chica –

Candy – Yo también – le aseguro – Vayamos abajo los invitados no tardaran en llegar – se sentía nerviosa –

Laureen – Candy espera por favor – la chica la miro –

Candy – Sucede algo – pregunto curiosa –

Laureen – Candy quiero darte mi regalo de cumpleaños – Candy la miro desconcertada –

Candy – Pero pensé que la fiesta era mi regalo – Laureen se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y la llevo para que sentara en la silla blanca que estaba frente a su cómoda –

Laureen – Candy lo que yo quiero darte es más que una fiesta – le dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de uno de los cajones de un mueble –

Candy - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curiosa –

Laureen – Ten hija – le extendió una caja en color verde –

Candy – Pero… - su madre puso la caja en sus manos –

Laureen – Ábrela – la chica la obedeció, sus ojos se abrieron al mirar el regalo de su madre –

Candy – Mamá es precioso – no supo que más decir –

Laureen – Deja que te lo ponga – saco un collar de la caja – Candy esta es una joya familiar, perteneció a mi tu bisabuela, luego paso a mi madre, luego a mí, ahora te toca portarla – la coloco en el cuello de la chica mientras le explicaba –

Candy – Es muy bella – acaricio el medallón que colgaba en su cuello – ¿Qué significa? – pregunto al ver el emblema en el medallón –

Laureen – En verdad quieres saber que significa – la chica asintió con la cabeza – bien hija te lo diré – tomo aire – ese medallón significa que eres de la realeza –

Candy -¿Qué? – casi lo grito, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie -¿Pero cómo? –

Laureen –Mi abuela era hija del Duque de Loiseleur, el nunca tuvo hijos varones así que el titulo lo heredo mi abuela, luego mi madre y luego yo – Candy la miraba atónita –

Candy – Entonces Isaac y yo – dijo con asombro – pero porque no me habían dicho nada –

Laureen – Candy con la guerra a muchas familias nobles las desaparecieron – le explico – yo tenía miedo de algo malo pasara con Isaac, decidí no utilizar el título de nobleza por miedo, por protegerlo, así lo hicimos, intentamos vivir como una familia "normal" – Candy estaba boquiabierta con lo confesado por su madre – Isaac me pidió muchas veces que te lo dijera pero yo tenía miedo –

Candy – Miedo de quede – cuestiono mientras acariciaba el medallón –

Laureen – De perderte – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Candy – Eso no pasara – abrazo con mucho amor a su madre –

Isaac – Están listas – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta –

Candy – Pasa – Isaac entro y se enterneció al ver el panorama –

Isaac – Lindo cuadro – sonrío mientras se acercaba, entonces observo lo que Candy llevaba puesto en el cuello – veo que ya le dijiste – miro a su madre –

Laureen – Si hijo no podía seguir ocultándolo - suspiro aliviada –

Isaac – Entonces mis queridas Duquesas vayamos a la fiesta – ambas tomaron los brazos del chico y se dirigieron a la planta baja, Emily estaba con últimos detalles –

Laureen – Todo listo – pregunto a la chica –

Emily – Si Sra. solo voy a terminar de emplatar los Croissannt de champiñones – se retiro a la cocina – en ese momento tocaron a la puerta –

Candy – Yo abro – se dirigió emocionada hacia la puerta – Hola Albert – dijo gustosa –

Albert – Felicidades Candy – le entro una caja con un gran moño rojo – espero que te guste –

Candy – Con tu sola presencia me basta – sonreía casi en seguida llegaron Paty, Stear y Archie –

Paty – Hola Candy – la abrazo en cuanto la vio –

Candy – Paty y la nena donde esta – le pregunto –

Stear – Se quedo con la tía abuela – Candy abrazo a Stear – Felicidades Candy –

Candy – Me alegra que estés aquí – el chico le entrego otra caja pequeña, Candy se la dio a su madre junto con la de Albert –

Archie – Stear no acabares a la festejada – estaba parado en el marco de la puerta –

Candy – Pasa Archie – el corazón de la chica saltaba de gusto –

Archie – Muchas felicidades Candy – la abrazo – toma te traje esto – le entrego una caja envuelta en color rosa –

Candy – Gracias Archie – le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico sintió que tocaba el cielo, Isaac no dejaba de mirar al chico – ya llego Ane – dijo emocionada, Isaac se acerco rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella –

Ane – Candy felicidades – la abrazo en cuento entro a la casa – que linda estas – no pudo evitar mirar lo bella que lucia Candy – mis padres y yo te compramos esto – le dio otro regalo –

Candy – No se hubieran molestado – Ane miro a Archie, pero sus ojos azules rápidamente se postraron en Isaac –

Isaac – Hola Ane – la saludo –

Ane – Hola – no pudo evitar el sonrojo, cuando Isaac beso su mano –

Isaac – Gustas tomar algo – la chica tomo su brazo –

Ane – Si gracias – se fueron caminando, Archie estaba que reventaba de celos, luego de unos minutos volvían a llamar a la puerta –

Candy – Hola Nial – dijo con menos ánimo al ver al chico –

Nial – Candy que linda te vez – dijo sin más y la abrazo –

Candy – Gracias – deshizo el eufórico abrazo –

Nial – Te compre esto – le entrego una pequeña cajita – espero que ahora si me aceptes una invitación a salir –le susurro –

Candy – No cambiaras – puso cara de fastidio, pero no le hizo mucho caso ya que nada arruinaría esta noche – pasa por favor – se asomo a la puerta –

Laureen – Sucede algo hija – pregunto al ver lo nerviosa a su hija –

Candy – Richard no llega – le dijo –

Laureen – No debe de tardar – miro hacia la calle – mira es Eugénie – Candy volteo a verla –

Candy – Eugénie me alegra que vinieras – le dijo en cuanto entro a la casa –

Eugénie – Gracias por la invitación – también le dio un regalo – es algo pequeño espero te guste – le dijo –

Candy – Gracias – la abrazo – ven quiero que conozcas a alguien – la tomo de la mano – Albert quiero presentarte a una amiga – le dijo, Albert volteo a ver a Candy –

Albert – Así a quién – pregunto mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los verdes de Eugénie –

Candy – Ella es Eugénie mi amiga la que me ayudo en París – Eugénie le dio la mano –

Eugénie – Mucho gusto – se sonrojo cuando Albert beso su mano –

Albert – El placer es mío – dijo tiernamente –

Candy – Porque no le invitas algo de tomar – en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Emily fue abrir, en ese momentos los ojos de Candy, Isaac y Laureen se congelaron al ver con quien llegaba Richard -

Richard –Buenas noches – saludo algo apenado –

Candy – Hola – dijo secamente, en ese momento se acerco Isaac y Laureen –

Isaac -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera –

Laureen – Richard creo que nos debes una explicación – se veía algo molesta –

Candy – Por favor cálmense – intento tranquilizarlos –

Richard – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Nicole – No lo culpen a él yo fui la que insistió en venir – dijo con aire de grandeza, a lo lejos observo altaneramente a Ane –

Isaac – Espero sepas compórtate – le advirtió –

Nicole – Ese no es modo de saludarme – se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla, Ane no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda –

Laureen –Isaac Ane te espera – lo alejo de la chica –

Richard – Me permites un momento – le dijo y se acerco a Candy –

Candy – Creí que no la traerías – le reprocho –

Richard – Es que es tan necia – le dijo – cuando vi ya estaba afuera de mi departamento y no pude evitar que viniera – le susurro – perdóname Candy no era mi intención que pasara esto –

Candy – Solo espero que no se meta con Ane – le advirtió –

Nicole – No me presentas – se acerco a donde los invitados –

Isaac – Claro que si – dijo incomodo, al parecer ya estaban todos los invitados cuando nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, Emily fue a abrir –

Richard – Esperan a alguien más – pregunto –

Candy – no que yo sepa – puso cara de desconcierto –

Richard – No puede ser – dijo apretando los labios de coraje –

Candy – Que pasa – sus verdes ojos se abrieron como platos, los presentes también estaban boquiabiertos al ver quien había llegado –

Isaac -¿Qué hace ese tipo en mi casa? – pregunto furioso –

Laureen –Isaac no quiero problemas esta noche – le susurro al oído –

Terry – Buenas noches a todos – dijo como burlándose al ver los rostros de los presentes –

Laureen –Buenas noches – trato de ser amable –

Elisa –Buenas noches – dijo presuntuosamente –

Ane – Por que llegaría con Terry – le susurro a Paty al oído –

Paty – No lo sé pero se ve que a Candy le molesto – Ambos vieron el rostro de la chica –

Isaac – Buenas noches Srita – saludo a la chica – pase usted – Elisa se adentro a la casa altivamente, presumiendo a Candy con quien había llegado –

Terry – Que tal Isaac – lo saludo desafiante –

Isaac – Te advierto que si intentas acercarte a mi hermana no responderé a mis actos – lo amenazó sutilmente para que nadie se diera cuenta –

Terry – Eso lo veremos – Isaac apretó los puños con fuerza –

Richard – Candy no quiero que te alejes de mi – la tomo por la cintura, se notaba tenso, temeroso de que Terry intentara acercase a ella, Candy no sabía qué hacer o decir, su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, eran muchas emociones juntas y todas en una sola noche, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Richard ya que sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer al ver que Terry acompañaba a Elisa, Terry torció el gesto cuando vio como Candy se recargaba en Richard, todos los presentes estaban desconcertados de que Terry estuviese ahí, todos menos Albert –

CONTINUARA….

La tención en la fiesta de Candy flota por doquier, ella no sabe qué hacer mientras que Terry hace lo que dicta su ARDIENTE CORAZON.

CAPITULO 152

ARDIENTE CORAZON.

PARTE 1

INTENTO FALLIDO

Laureen no tuvo más remedio que dejar entrar a Terry a su casa, Albert movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban, Nicole quería entender porque tenían esa actitud con ese chico, mientras Elisa no dejaba de alardear por haber llegado con Terry, mientras este no dejaba de mirar lo bella que lucia Candy, Isaac lo retaba con la mirada y Richard la abrazaba más fuerte que nunca.

Isaac – Ane permíteme un momento – se encamino a donde Richard y Candy –

Nicole – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se cruzo en su camino –

Isaac – Nada que te importe – dijo secamente –

Nicole – No viene de tan lejos para que me trates así – le recrimino –

Isaac – Yo no te lo pedí – dijo suavemente –

Nicole – No me presentaras a tus nuevos amigos – lo miro como queriéndolo seducir –

Isaac – Ven – sin pensar la tomo de la mano, tenía esa costumbre cuando vivían en Francia, llegaron hasta donde estaban reunidos Ane observo ese detalle, Nicole se dio cuenta de ello y aprisiono la mano del chico – quiero presentarles a una amiga – todos miraron a la bella chica – ella es Nicole Lemoine –

Nicole – Mucho gusto – le dio la mano Albert –

Albert – Un placer – beso su mano –

Isaac – Ellos son Patricia O'Brien y Alistar Cornwall - los saludo –

Paty – Mucho gusto – intento sonreír –

Stear – Un placer – dijo no muy convencido –

Isaac – Ella es Ane Britter – Nicole la miro fríamente –

Ane – Mucho gusto –dijo bajando la mirada – Ane observo lo fina y elegante que era la chica –

Nicole – Hola – dijo con gran indiferencia –

Isaac – Y el es Archivald Cornwall – torció el gesto –

Archie – Mucho gusto – dijo caballerosamente –

Nicole – Ustedes son pareja verdad – Isaac la miro desconcertado, Ane no supo que contestar –

Isaac - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – recrimino molesto a la chica –

Nicole – Es que se ven tan bien juntos – dijo sínicamente –

Archie – Estamos intentando reanudar nuestra relación – tomo de la cintura a Ane –

Nicole – Ojala solucionen pronto sus problemas – Ane apretó los labios –

Archie – Con su permiso – y se fue junto con Ane –

Isaac – Ane – intento detenerlos pero Nicole se interpuso –

Nicole – Déjalos – acaricio el rostro del chico –

Candy – Richard que se supone que está haciendo – dijo molesta al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Ane y en como acariciaba a su hermano –

Richard – Candy ahora no por favor – le susurro al oído –

Elisa – Deja de mirarla de ese modo – le reprocho a Terry –

Terry – Yo no miro a nadie – dijo con enfado, no la soportaba –

Elisa – Se que me acompañaste porque deseabas verla – dijo molesta – pero hoy vienes conmigo – le recordó – Terry torció el gesto –

Albert – Algún problema – se acerco a ellos –

Terry – No nada – Elisa no dijo palabra alguna y se fue a donde Nial –

Albert – Te metiste a la boca del lobo – le dijo mientras Richard e Isaac los observaban –

Terry – Te dije que sería capaz de todo por ella –

Albert – Solo te pido que te comportes – dijo apretando los labios –

Terry – No te lo prometo – dijo molesto, Albert observo los ojos enfurecidos de Terry al mirar que Richard abrazaba a Candy –

Albert – Eres un masoquista – Emily pasaba en ese momento con una charola –

Emily – Gustan unos bocadillos – les ofreció –

Albert – Gracias – tomo un croissant –

Terry – Que remedio – susurro –

Emily – Dijo algo – pregunto, Terry movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, Terry tomo un croissant luego Emily se fue dejando a los caballeros –

Terry – Demonios – dijo haciendo muecas –

Albert – Sucede algo – le cuestiono al ver los gesto que hacia –

Terry – Estas cosas tienen champiñones – paso saliva como para quitar el sabor de su boca –

Albert – No sabía que no te gustaban – se rio –

Terry – Espero que la cena sea mejor – se acerco a una mesa y dejo el bocadillo sobre un plato –

Albert – Que tal un trago – Emily se acerco en ese momento – puede traernos un coñac a ambos –

Emily – Con mucho gusto – se dirigió a donde las bebidas –

Terry – Ella quien es – pregunto al ver a una chica peli roja –

Albert – Es una amiga de Candy me parece que la conoció en Francia – la chica platicaba con Laureen – creo que iré hacerles compañía – Terry lo miro – tu ve con tu acompañante – se burlo –

Terry – Gracias por recordármelo – puso cara de fastidio –

Richard – Candy estas pálida – sabía la razón del estado de la chica –

Candy – Estoy bien – temblaba –

Richard – Como es que se atrevió a venir – se notaba molesto –

Candy –Por lo que más quieras no busques problemas con él – tomo el rostro del chico y clavo sus verdes ojos en los azul de él –

Richard – Solo porqué tú me lo pides – Terry seguía mirando a la distancia el modo en que Candy trataba a Richard y moría de celos –

Paty – Terry está muy molesto – le dijo a Stear –

Stear – Voy a saludarlo – le dijo a la chica –

Paty – Voy contigo – se encaminaron a donde Terry –

Archie – No vienes Ane – le dijo la chica parecía como ida, no dejaba de mirar a Nicole – ella no lo dejara libre toda la noche – le aseguro –

Ane – Saludemos a Terry – tomo el brazo de Archie –

Isaac – Permíteme un momento – dejo sola a Nicole – Ane espera – la detuvo Archie lo miro con recelo –

Ane – Que es lo que quieres – no quería ni mirarlo –

Isaac – No es lo que piensas – quiso explicar –

Ane – Y tú como sabes lo que pienso – parecía molesta – será mejor que vayas con tu visita – se dio la vuelta y se fue, Archie miro de reojo a Isaac –

Nicole – Deja que se vaya con su novio – Isaac la miro molesto –

Stear – Hola – Terry volteo a mirarlo –

Terry – Stear – lo abrazo – me alegro tanto que estés bien –

Stear – Pero como te enteraste – pregunto curioso –

Terry – Un amigo me lo dijo – miro a Albert –

Ane – Hola Terry – lo miro interrogante –

Terry –Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades – miro a Isaac –

Archie – Vaya sorpresa para Candy no – dijo sarcásticamente –

Ane – Calla Archie – le recrimino su comentario, entre platicas Terry no dejaba de mirar a Candy, necesitaba acercarse a ella a como diera lugar, entonces miro a Ane, se acerco a ella –

Terry – Ane necesito que me hagas un favor – le susurro, no sin antes percatarse de que ni Isaac, ni Richard se dieran cuenta –

Ane - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – lo miro curiosa, Terry le susurro algo al oído, la expresión en sus ojos cambio en cuanto él termino de hablar – no lo haré – dijo nerviosa –

Terry – Ane por favor – sonó como un ruego –

Ane – No meteremos en problemas – le susurro, se fue dejando a Terry con la palabra en la boca, Terry apretó sus labios, a la distancia su acompañante le guiñaba el ojo –

Nial – Deberías tener un poco de dignidad – estaban en el rincón más alejado –

Elisa – Tú dándome consejos – le reprocho – al menos yo si tengo compañía – Nial puso cara de enfado –

Nial – El solo te utilizo para poder verla – ella torció el gesto, luego de unos minutos Ane le susurro algo a Archie, se dirigió a donde estaban Candy y su madre, al pasar frente a Terry le hizo una seña con la mirada, él entendió lo que ella quería decirle, una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –

Ane – Linda fiesta – le dijo en cuanto llego a ellas –

Laureen – Gracias – intento sonreír se notaba tensa – Ane lamento que Isaac no pueda estar contigo – le hizo saber – Nicole es una vieja amiga de él se conocen desde que eran pequeños y el no puede verla de otra forma – Ane la miro -

Ane – No tiene por qué darme explicaciones – dijo con indiferencia, Candy la miro algo desconcertada por el modo en que se dirigió a Laureen –

Terry – Disculpe Srita. – dijo a Emily cuando paso junto a él –

Emily – Se le ofrece algo – dijo amablemente –

Terry – Puede decirme donde está el cuarto de baño – la chica le indico un pasillo – gracias –

Candy – Ane estás molesta – le cuestiono en cuanto se quedaron solas –

Ane – No – contesto a secas –

Candy – Te noto rara – Ane la miro –

Ane – Como quieres que este si esa chica no deja de coquetearle a tu hermano – casi sonó a reclamo –

Candy – Hablemos en otro lado – le dijo Ane titubeo – que pasa – la miro interrogante –

Ane – Vayamos a la cocina necesito un poco de agua – ella y Candy se encaminaron a la cocina, mientras que Isaac miraba como Terry se dirigía al cuarto de baño –

Richard – Candy a dónde vas – la detuvo –

Candy – Ane se siente un poco incomoda – le señalo a Nicole con la mirada, la chica sujetaba a Isaac del brazo –

Richard – Entiendo – dejo que se fueran, en cuanto entraron a la cocina Candy comenzó a hablar –

Candy – Ane lo siento – se disculpo – yo no sabía que ella vendría –

Ane – No tiene importancia – Candy no entendía a la chica – la que me preocupa eres tu –

Candy - ¡Yo! – dijo con asombro –

Ane – Me doy cuenta como lo buscas con la mirada a Terry – Candy la miro desconcertada – te molesto que viniera con Elisa verdad – le afirmo –

Candy – Ane yo… – evito mirar a su amiga, ya que sabía que tenía razón –

Terry – Eso es cierto – le dijo cuando entro a la cocina –

Candy – Terry que haces aquí – dijo sorprendida –

Terry – Tengo que hablar contigo – se acerco a donde las chicas – gracias Ane – Candy miro a la chica con reprobación –

Candy – Ane tú – no salía del asombro –

Ane – Veré que nadie venga – salió de ahí –

Candy – Ane… - intento seguirla pero Terry la detuvo –

Terry – A que le temes – la miro a los ojos –

Candy –Si se dan cuenta te echaran – su voz sonaba preocupada –

Terry – Entonces no quieres que me vaya – ella lo miro –

Candy – Yo no he dicho eso – Terry la aprisiono entre sus brazos –

Terry – Pero lo pensaste – le sonrío seductoramente –

Candy – No tenemos nada de qué hablar – intento zafarse del abrazo –

Terry – No pienso perderte – le aseguro –

Candy – Terry porqué me haces esto – parecía haberse dado por vencida –

Terry – Como te hago entender que te quiero – busco sus ojos – que si he venido es solo por ti –

Candy – Y por qué viniste con Elisa – le reclamo –

Terry – Era la única manera de entrar aquí – le explico – te das cuenta las locuras que tengo que hacer para poder hablar contigo – Candy lo miro –

Candy – Esta bien di lo que viniste a decir – Terry respiro aliviado –

Terry – Se que esto cambiara las cosas – sentía que tenía terreno ganado –

Ane – Richard e Isaac vienen – los interrumpió – vamos Candy antes de que vean a Terry – la tomó de la mano –

Terry – Pero todavía no… - se quedo parado confundido, enojado ya que había estado a punto de decirle a Candy lo que paso con Susana – maldición – golpeo la mesa de coraje –

Richard – Sucede algo – dijo al verlas tan nerviosas –

Candy – No – intento disimular con una sonrisa –

Isaac – Cómo tardaron tanto decidimos venir a buscarlas – le explico, en ese momento Emily se dirigió a la cocina con una charola en manos –

Emily – La Sra. Quiere que se sirva la cena – le dijo a los cuatro –

Isaac – Enseguida vamos – le dijo –

Ane – Con permiso – bajo la mirada y se fue –

Isaac – Ane espera – la siguió –

Candy – Vamos con los demás – lo tomo del brazo, en ese momento se escucho como un objeto metálico choco con el piso –

Richard - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se quedo mirando hacia la cocina –

Candy – Seguramente se le cayó algo a Emily – dijo con nerviosismo –

Richard – Veamos que paso – Candy lo detuvo del brazo –

Candy – ¡No! – Casi grito, Richard la miro confundido, ella sabía que Terry estaba en la cocina, Richard camino hasta la puerta de la cocina y se asomo –

Richard – Sucede algo – le dijo a la chica que estaba levantando una charola del piso –

Emily - ¡Eh! – Estaba algo confundida – no se me resbalo de las manos – trago saliva –

Richard – Puedo ayudar en algo – Emily miraba confundida la puerta –

Emily – No todo está bien – sonrío nerviosamente –

Richard – Le diré a la otra chica que te venga a ayudar – dijo amablemente, jalo la puerta de la cocina y la cerro – vayamos con tu madre – Candy suspiro aliviada cuando tomo el brazo de Richard –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo, tomo la perilla, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, Emily se quedo confundida, cuestionándose por qué ese chico le hacía señas detrás de la puerta cuando Richard se asomo, por qué no quería que se dieran cuenta de que él había estado ahí con Candy –

PARTE 2

JUEGO DE PALABRAS

Todos se miraban expectantes entre el tenso ambiente que rodeaba ese mesa, Laureen a la cabeza, sus hijos de cada uno de sus lados y Terry lo más alejado posible de Candy tragándose los celos que lo estaban matando ya que Richard no se separaba de ella.

Nicole – Usted es el famoso actor de Broadway – pregunto –

Terry – Así es – enarco una ceja –

Nicole – Y que es lo que trajo a Chicago – Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al imaginar la respuesta de Terry –

Terry – Estoy de vacaciones – dijo desenfadadamente –

Nicole - Espero pronto poder verlo en alguna obra – Ane no dejaba de mirar lo delicada y graciosa que era –

Isaac – Deja de alagarlo – le susurro al oído a Nicole –

Richard – Como esta su hija – le cuestiono a los Cornwall O'Brien –

Paty – Muy bien – sus ojos se iluminaron –

Stear – Es una niña bien portada – se notaba orgulloso –

Richard – Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en el barco – Candy lo miro –

Paty – Es verdad – las miradas se centraron en ella – recuerdo que fue la noche de la tormenta, el día que encontró a Candy en cubierta – Candy apretó los labios –

Elisa – Cuéntenos como se conocieron – dijo con malicia y morbo, Terry se quedo mirando fijamente a la copa esperando a que Richard hablara –

Richard – Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – cerro los ojos – ese día llovía, nos habían pedido no salir a cubierta por seguridad, pero algo en mi corazón me dijo que saliera – tomo la mano de la Candy – ella estaba ahí tan hermosa como ahora – Candy tenía temor de que Richard dijera las condiciones en que la encontró –

Terry – Muy romántico – se notaba molesto, Candy lo miro –

Ane – París es un lugar tan lindo – cambio el tema – cuando yo estuve haya con Candy me enamore de esa ciudad – Nicole la miro –

Nicole – Pues esperemos que solo haya sido de la ciudad – Ane la miro al igual que los demás, Isaac apretó los labios –

Candy – No creo que haya algo de malo enamorarse de un chico Francés – no dejaría que Nicole siguiera molestando a Ane, pero la chica era hábil con las ironías –

Nicole – Es por eso que te enamoraste de Richard – Candy no supo que responder, de reojo miro la expresión de Terry –

Candy – Para empezar Richard no es Francés – respondió – y si lo que te molesto fue que él se fijara en mí y no en ti ni Ane, ni yo tenemos la culpa – Nicole se trago sus palabras, aunque sin querer Candy había herido a Terry –

Laureen – Nicole pensé que eras una dama – la chica la miro – pero veo que toda la educación que tus padres te dieron no sirvió de mucho – Nicole sintió tanto coraje –

Nicole – Yo lo siento mucho – bajo la cabeza y se disculpo, pero tenía tanto coraje de que Isaac se fijara en Ane –

Laureen – Y usted joven Grandchester por que decidió dedicarse a la actuación – todos la miraron confundidos, pero no tanto como Terry – el poder de su padre no pudo evitarlo – lo miro fríamente –

Isaac – Madre – quiso intervenir pero Laureen lo detuvo con la mirada –

Terry – Decidí que tenía que vivir mi vida como yo creía me convenía – dijo firmemente –

Laureen – Y cree que esa vida es conveniente para el hijo del más alto noble ingles – Candy no creía el interrogatorio que su madre le estaba haciendo a Terry –

Terry – Alguien me enseño a no depender mi padre – Candy no pudo evitar mirarlo –

Isaac – Ya no necesitas de las influencias – dijo sarcásticamente, Emily comenzó a servir en los platos una crepas –

Terry – Si lo dices por lo del colegio – lo miro desafiante enarcando una ceja –

Elisa – Ustedes ya se conocían – dijo con asombro –

Terry – Estudiamos en el San Pablo – los presentes seguían atónitos –

Isaac – Claro que yo no pude seguir en ese colegio por ciertos errores que yo no cometí – le restregó en la cara a Terry –

Stear – Nosotros también estudiamos en el San Pablo – los interrumpió para calmar los ánimos – fueron buenos tiempos – se rio nerviosamente –

Terry – Como olvidar esos días – su voz sonó cargada de un extraño sentimiento –

Paty – Recuerdan los días en Escocia – Candy miro su plato –

Ane – Recuerdas Archie como pasábamos casi todo el día juntos – su rostro se ilumino al recordar, Isaac la miro –

Archie – Como olvidar la noche que estuvimos arreglando ese avión – Albert los miraba algo confundió al igual que Eugénie –

Stear – Lo mejor fue a la mañana siguiente – cerro los ojos –

Terry – En eso coincido contigo – sonrío – ese día nunca lo olvidare –Candy lo miro de reojo, Terry se mordía el labio inferior –

Laureen – Así que ya se conocían – Emily término de servir – espero que les guste la cena – sonrío algo forzada, Terry partió un pedazo de crepa, se llevo el bocado a la boca, apretó los labios mientras ponía cara de molestia, tenía ganas de escupir pero se contuvo, trago casi completo ese bocado, mientras los demás degustaban el platillo Terry sufría con cada bocado –

Nicole – Como siempre la cena esta exquisita – le dijo a Laureen –

Archie – Si es verdad – Nicole lo miro –

Albert – La comida francesa es una de mis preferidas – Laureen sonrío –

Isaac – Me alegra que les guste – no dejaba de mirar a Terry – las crepas rellenas de queso con champiñones que hace mi madre sont exquis – lo ultimo lo dijo con un acento francés muy halagador –

Elisa – Sucede algo Terry – le pregunto al verlo, Terry movió la cabeza en señal de negativa –

Nial – Y dinos Candy tu que recuerdas de Escocia – pregunto con malicia para ponerla en aprietos –

Candy – Yo… - titubeo –

Elisa – Acaso no lo recuerdas Nial – intervino – ella no se despegaba de… -Una copa se cayó al suelo –

Ane – Lo siento – se sonrojo – se me resbalo de las manos –

Laureen – No te preocupes hija – Nicole no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al oír cómo se dirigía a la chica – Emily limpia por favor – Isaac miro con reprobación a Ane ya que observo como ella tiro a propósito la copa, luego de eso la cena se llevo entre platicas sobre negocios, Elisa no dejaba de insistir en molestar a Candy de algún modo, pero cansados de ella lo único que hicieron fue ignorarla, casi cuando la cena termino Stear miro a Candy, que le susurro algo a su madre –

Candy – Un momento de su atención – se puso de pie – alguien quiere decirnos algo – miro a Stear, este se puso de pie –

Stear – Gracias Candy – la chica se sentó – primero que todo quiero felicitarte Candy – la chica sonrío – solo quiero informales si la Sra. Veruck me lo permite – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente – que Paty y yo pensamos casarnos – los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos –

Candy – Que felicidad – se levanto a abrazar al chico –

Albert – Esto sí que es una sorpresa – no lo podía creer –

Candy – Paty que gusto me da – también la abrazo –

Elisa – No se suponía que ya estaban casados cuando te fuiste a la guerra – dijo intrigante –

Stear – Lo haremos religiosamente – la miro molesto –

Candy – Para cuando se casaran – se notaba impaciente –

Paty – Lo hemos platicado y decidimos que en un mes – miro a Stear –

Ane – Que gusto – tomo a Archie de la mano, Isaac observo ese detalle y se molesto –

Terry – Me alegra – apenas y hablo, Candy estaba por irse a sentar cuando su collar cayó al suelo a los pies de Elisa –

Elisa – Pero esto que es – tomo el collar entre sus manos –

Candy – Es un regalo de mi madre – se lo quito –

Elisa – Que grosera – dijo enfadada –

Nicole – Hace mucho que no usaban ese emblema – se dirigió a Laureen, todos la miraron interrogantes –

Laureen – Creo que ya no hay nada que ocultar – dijo tranquilamente –

Elisa – Ocultar – cuestiono intrigada imaginado que en la vida de la familia de Candy había un oscuro secreto –

Laureen – Así es jovencita – Candy se dirigió hasta donde ella – Sr. Andley quiero informarle que he decidió que mi hija lleve el titulo que le corresponde – todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, incluyendo Terry –

Elisa – Titulo – se pudo de pie – ¿Cuál titulo? – estaba confundida –

Laureen – El titulo de Duquesa – Elisa casi se va de espaldas a oír eso, Ane miro a Candy confundida, también miro a Isaac, Terry se puso pálido –

Elisa – Eso no puede ser verdad – casi lloraba de coraje –

Isaac – Lamento decepcionarla pero es la verdad – le afirmo, Ane le señalo a Candy con la mirada a donde Terry "se ve mal", alcanzo a leer Candy en los labios de Ane, luego de las sorpresas durante la cena los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, Ane se acerco a Terry –

Ane – ¿Qué tienes Terry? – cuestiono al chico que estaba recargado en la pared –

Terry – Me duele el estomago – tomo aire –

Ane – Espera por favor – se dirigió a donde Candy – Candy – la interrumpió mientras platicaba con Albert – Candy puedo hablar un momento contigo –

Candy – Que pasa Ane – le pregunto –

Ane – Es Terry – Candy lo observo – al parecer le cayó algo mal, por qué no le dices a Isaac que lo revise – le dio una opción –

Candy – No creo que sea buena idea – se quedo pensativa, su rostro notaba preocupación – espera un momento – se acerco a donde Isaac – Isaac – le llamo –

Isaac – Dime Candy – se alejo de donde Nicole –

Candy – Me duele un poco el estomago, creo que algo me cayó mal – puso cara de enferma –

Isaac – Espera – se fue al despacho, busco entre el botiquín, saco una botella y se dirigió a donde Candy – tómate una cucharada de esto –

Candy – Gracias – esperaba no se diera cuenta de que la medicina era para Terry – Ane por favor pide a Emily una cuchara y dile a Terry que se tome esto – miro a Isaac, este se encontraba bastante ocupado al parecer discutía con Nicole, Ane pido la cuchara, luego se acerco a Terry –

Ane – Terry en cuanto puedas tómate esto – le dio la botella y la cuchara –

Terry – Gracias – no se notaba muy bien su semblante, se puso de pie – Elisa es mejor irnos – la tomo del brazo –

Elisa – No seas grosero, acaso no piensas despedirte – Terry no tenia ánimos para eso –

Terry – Albert nos vamos – casi lo grito, jalo a la chica del brazo y salió del lugar, Candy lo miraba –

Richard – Te importa mucho lo que haga – sonó a reproche –

Candy - ¡Eh! – Richard se veía molesto –

Richard –Solo vino para arruinar la noche – apretó los puños –

Candy – Richard por favor no caigas en sus provocaciones – los interrumpieron –

Stear – Nos vamos Candy – se despidió –

Candy – Gracias por venir – intento sonreír –

Paty – Gracias por invitarnos – la tomo de la mano –

Archie – Vaya regalo no – dijo con sarcasmo –

Ane – Que imprudente eres – le reclamo –

Isaac – Ane te llevo a tu casa – dijo en cuanto se acerco –

Ane – No gracias – se dio la vuelta y se marcho con Archie, Isaac se molesto –

Candy – Eugénie lamento tanto que hayas visto todo esto – se disculpo –

Eugénie – No te preocupes por mi – sonrío –

Candy – Te acompañare al hospital – le propuso –

Eugénie – Por mí no te preocupes – Albert escuchaba –

Albert – Yo la llevare – se ofreció –

Eugénie – No se moleste – se sonrojo –

Albert – No es ninguna molestia – le aseguro – Candy te veré después –

Candy – Gracias por venir – sonrío –

Nial – Me voy – dijo decepcionado –

Candy – Muchas gracias – le guiño el ojo desde la puerta –

Richard – Creo que los únicos que salen sobrando somos nosotros – se veía molesto –

Candy – Richard por favor necesito que hablemos – no quería que se fuera enojado –

Nicole – Isaac me llevas al hotel – lo miro seductoramente –

Richard – El está cansado, además fui yo quien te trajo así que te vas conmigo –la tomo del brazo – te veré mañana Candy – dijo y se fue del lugar –

Laureen – Que noche – se recargo en una mesa, se llevo una mano a la cabeza –

Isaac – Tenían que arruinarlo todo – se notaba tenso, Emily retiro unas charolas y se fue con la otra muchacha a la cocina –

Candy – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Laureen – Hija no tienes por qué disculparte, lamento que las cosas no salieran como lo esperábamos –

Isaac – Sera mejor que te vayas a descansar – le sugirió –

Laureen – Si creo que será lo mejor – se levanto, le dio un beso a Candy, luego a Isaac, subió las escaleras y desapareció –

Candy – Creo que me voy a recostar también – se dio la vuelta –

Isaac – Candy – le hablo ella se detuvo –

Candy – Si dime – lo miro –

Isaac - ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono ella no entendió la pregunta –

Candy -¿Por qué? ¿Qué? – Isaac la miro con reprobación –

Isaac – Como pudiste Candy – ella ahora si no comprendía – no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo – grito – se que estuviste con Grandchester – Candy se puso nerviosa – estuviste con él en el hospital, acaso pensaste que no lo sabría, crees que no me dio cuenta de que traía la mano vendada – sus grises ojos parecían encendidos – acaso no entiendes que él no te conviene –

Candy – Ya cállate – se molesto – acaso quieres que mamá te escuche – intento no gritar –

Isaac – No me digas que ahora si te preocupa – bajo la voz – si así fuera no te estarías viendo a escondidas con ese tipo – Candy lo miro con reproche –

Candy – Yo no me ando viendo con nadie – le aseguro – él fue quien me busco – explico –

Isaac – Como haya sido, te prohíbo que vuelvas a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él – le exigió –

Candy – Tú no tienes por qué prohibirme nada – ahora si estaba molesta –

Isaac – Soy el hombre de la familia y como tal tienes que acatar lo que se te diga – estaba furioso – seguramente tu amigo Albert tiene mucho que ver en esto – torció el gesto –

Candy – No metas a Albert en esto – ya no pudo controlarse –

Isaac – No lo defiendas tanto – le molestaba como Candy lo defendía – es de la misma calaña que Terry – Candy intento calmarse –

Candy – Por qué no dejas las cosas en el pasado, lo que sucedió con Terry en el colegio ya olvídalo, supera esos rencores – Isaac no pudo más –

Isaac – Ya deja de defender al idiota de Terry y al tal Albert – Candy exploto –

Candy – Tú no tienes ningún derecho en hablarme de ese modo, en todo caso el único que puede prohibirme algo es Albert por que el siempre ha sido como mi hermano – Isaac la miro desconcertado, Candy se llevo las manos a la boca, sabía que lo que acababa de decir hirió a Isaac – Isaac yo no quise… - Isaac bajo la cabeza, no dijo nada, subió las escaleras y se perdió entre la penumbra de la casa, Candy apretó los labios como queriendo tragarse sus palabras –

PARTE 3

DOS CORAZONES LA MISMA SOLEDAD

Soy una mala hermana se repetía Candy una y otra vez mientras ayudaba a Emily a recoger los platos de la mesa, su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en su corazón por todo lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo por el modo en que le hablo a Isaac, en que lo había lastimado entendía que él lo único que deseaba era su bien y que no saliera lastimada, pero las cosas estaban dichas y no había marcha atrás.

Emily – Srita Candy – repitió su nombre, Candy reacciono –

Candy - ¿Qué pasa? –dijo en un susurro –

Emily – Por qué no se va descansar, hace una hora que su hermano se retiro – Candy tomo la copa de vino en que Terry bebió la miro fijamente –

Candy – Por qué – dijo como para sí misma –

Emily – Dijo algo – le cuestiono estaba por llevarse unos platos –

Candy – No – me voy a dormir – suspiro y se fue pensativa, antes de subir las escaleras miro la vacía casa y sintió una inmensa soledad, Candy sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba cada que subía un escalón, camino por el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, que estaba al otro extremo de la de su madre e Isaac, miro a lo lejos las dos puertas, quiso ir a tocar a la de su hermano pero no tuvo fuerza ni valor para hacerlo, apago la luz, abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, su habitación estaba a oscuras, cerró la puerta de un empujón, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando alguien la tomo por la espalda, inmovilizándola con una mano mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca, sus verdes ojos se llenaron de miedo, una suave voz susurro algo a su oído –

Terry – Calma soy yo Candy – la chica sintió como si le hubieran movido el piso e intento zafarse – Por favor tranquilízate – pero Candy seguía moviéndose – Candy te soltare si me prometes no gritar – su voz sonó algo raposa – no hagas que me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen – se refería a Laureen e Isaac – Candy dejo de moverse – Gracias – la soltó –

Candy – Te has vuelto loco Terry – le dijo en cuanto se vio liberada – como te atreves a meterte a mi cuarto – le reclamo en voz baja –

Terry – Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo – le recordó –

Candy – Creo que perdiste tu oportunidad – le hizo saber, Terry la miro interrogante – Terry no quiero escucharte, menos esta noche – se recargo en la cómoda –

Terry –Creo que tienes que saber lo que pasa – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Terry vete por lo que más quieras – se llevo una mano a la frente –

Terry – Si lo que más quiero eres tu – ella lo miro, Terry se acerco a ella y acaricio su pelo – Candy ya no sé que más hacer para que me perdones – la chica perdía su voluntad cuando él se acercaba a ella – Susana provoco el accidente – dijo de golpe, Candy no podía creer lo que escucho –

Candy -¿Cómo? – titubeo –

Terry – Ella me lo dijo el día que estuviste en mi casa – Candy se quedo boquiabierta – según ella nunca imagino que las cosas resultaran tan trágicas –

Candy – Cómo puedes inventar algo así – no le creyó –

Terry – Crees que digo una mentira – le dolió que ella dudara de él – todo este tiempo estuve atado a una mujer bajo un engaño, cargando con la maldita culpa por algo que yo ni siquiera busque – Candy apretó los labios – te fui a buscar al hotel pero ya no estabas, me dijeron que habías regresado a Chicago, pero al llegar aquí me encontré con la sorpresa de que no estabas sola – dijo con coraje –

Candy – Y que querías que hiciera, tú me dijiste que te casarías con Susana – le reprocho –

Terry – Lo dije por despecho – le explico – pero ahora ya nada me ata a ella – se acerco más a Candy –

Candy – Ya es tarde – evito mirarlo –

Terry - ¿Qué? – dijo como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta –

Candy – Terry las cosas han cambiado – seguía mirando al suelo –

Terry – Mírame – la tomo de los brazos –

Candy – Terry por favor – él buscaba su mirada –

Terry – Por qué no me miras a los ojos – la abrazo – tienes miedo de que descubra que sientes algo por mi – el corazón de Candy latió frenéticamente – disfrazas de indiferencia el amor que me tienes – acerco su rostro al de ella – se que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti –

Candy – Yo estoy con Richard – Terry se aferro más a ella –

Terry – Tu no podrías amar a nadie más – Candy tembló al tenerlo tan cerca – se que mueres por qué te bese – comenzó a acariciar el rostro de ella con el suyo, Candy se estremeció –

Candy – Basta Terry – dijo con nerviosismo –

Terry – Te ves tan hermosa – comenzó a buscar los labios de la chica, sus labios rozaban con los de Candy, la chica comenzó a ceder – no seas orgullosa Candy – seguía provocándola, Candy se recargo en la cómoda, Terry se acerco a ella para aprisionarla entre el mueble y su cuerpo, Terry seguía con el juego de seducción, al parecer saldría ganando – te quiero pecas – sus labios rozaron los de Candy, ella ahora abría los suyos con algo de desesperación, Terry no podría resistir mucho tiempo, Candy quito la manos del mueble las dirigió a la espalda del chico, Terry se estremeció – Te amo – dijo antes de aprisionar sus labios con los de Candy, luego vino el deseado beso, Terry apretó a Candy mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, sus labios se movía con frenesí, como si no quieran separarse nunca, los besos de Terry estaban llenos de pasión, hacían que ella flotara entre sus brazos, Candy sin pensarlo mordisqueo el labio inferior del chico, acto que provoco una extraña sensación en él, sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo, con la misma fuerza e intensidad, Terry comenzó a buscar la mejilla de la chica con sus labios, ella se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, luego de eso busco el blanco cuello de ella, la chica se estremeció cuando sintió la cálida humedad de los labios de Terry – Candy muero por estar contigo – le susurro mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y de un tajo detuvo a Terry –

Candy – Basta Terry – lo empujo, Terry se quedo frio ante la reacción de la chica –

Terry – Qué es lo que pasa – estaba agitado –

Candy – No caeré en tus juegos – le recrimino –

Terry – Esto no es un juego – quiso explicarle –

Candy – Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Richard – también estaba agitada –

Terry – Deja de pensar en él – la tomo del brazo –

Candy – Como pretendes que haga eso – Terry se estaba irritando – por favor vete – le pidió –

Terry – Acaso no cambia nada lo que te dije de Susana – Candy bajo la mirada –

Candy – Ya es tarde para solucionar las cosas – no podía hacerle algo así a Richard –

Terry – Candy no digas eso – se acerco y la tomo del rostro –

Candy – Yo tengo a mi lado a alguien que me quiere – evito mirarlo a los ojos –

Terry – Pero tú no lo amas – busco los verdes ojos de la chica –

Candy – La realidad Terry es que nuestras vidas no llevan el mismo rumbo – le dolió decir esas palabras –

Terry – No Candy – entro en desesperación – recuerda todos los buenos momentos que vivimos, recuerdas el día en que estuvimos en la playa – Candy lo miro – todos los planes que tenias, recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaría vivir junto al mar, que veríamos correr a nuestros hijos mientras tu yo caminábamos tomados de la mano – su voz estaba cargada se nostalgia y angustia –

Candy – Basta ya – le dolía esos recuerdos – no entiendes que no quiero nada ya contigo – se alejo de él –

Terry – Pero… - querían entender a la chica, tomo aire intentando calmarse – acaso lo has llegado a querer – pregunto Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama –

Candy – Cómo entraste a la casa – respondió con una pregunta –

Terry – Albert – dijo mientras se recargaba en el mueble de madera –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – no lo podía creer –

Terry – Hoy fui a verlo después de que salí del hospital – Candy estiro su mano y prendió una lámpara pudo mirar mejor el rostro del chico – me dijo que no podía invitarme a la fiesta, yo le insistí mucho, el llamo a casa de Elisa para preguntar por ella, luego me dijo donde podría encontrarla – Candy lo miraba sorprendida – era el único modo de poder estar esta noche aquí –

Candy – Eso no fue lo que yo pregunte – dijo en modo recriminatorio –

Terry – El me dijo que en la parte trasera de la casa había una puerta – Candy se quedo pensativa – él me dio la llave, solo espere a que las luces de la casa se apagaran – la miro – subí por la escalera que hay en la pared – señalo con la mirada hacia la ventana – solo tenía una oportunidad para encontrar tu cuarto – sonrío – si me hubiese equivocado tu hermano me mataría – Candy apretó sus labios al recordarlo –

Candy – Como supiste que este era mi cuarto – seguía con el cuestionamiento –

Terry – Por tu uniforme – le señalo la cama – y por esto – le señalo la cómoda, Candy se mordió los labios – fue el único que trajiste a casa – miro el arreglo de orquídeas que le había enviado –

Candy – Vete por favor – le dijo casi suplicante - y olvídame – Terry la miro confundido –

Terry – No me pidas eso – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Es lo mejor para ti y para mi – sus voz temblaba –

Terry – Candy no dejes que influyan lo que piensan de mi – ya no sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón –

Candy – Crees que me dejo llevar por lo que dicen – sonrío tristemente, Terry puso cara de confusión – Terry ya te dije que yo estoy con Richard – intento sonar con firmeza – lamento mucho lo que te hizo Susana, espero que encuentres a alguien que te comprenda y te quiera – Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – ahora vete – miraba al piso –

Terry – Yo no dejare de insistir – le aseguro, mientras se alejaba – Candy este es mi regalo – saco una cajita negra – espero aceptes – la dejo junto a las orquídeas – se que estas con Richard por agradecimiento, por qué tú a quien amas es a mí – lo dijo muy convincente, Candy no respondió, Terry camino hacia la puerta tomo la perilla, la giro con mucho cuidado, antes de salir dijo algo – Candy yo no me rendiré por qué te amo – Candy lo miro una lagrima estaba por salir de su verdes ojos, quiso detenerlo pero no se atrevió, el salió dejándola con un gran dolor y llena de soledad –

Candy – Terry – se puso a llorar, su cuerpo se fue resbalando junto a la cama, no le importo que su hermoso vestido se arrugara, no podía creer que ahora que a Terry ya no lo ataba nada a Susana, ella estuviera atada a Richard, lo quería pero Terry hacia que su corazón latiera con solo mirarla, se ahogo en llanto por un buen rato, preguntándose ¿Por qué?, por qué la vida era tan injusta con ellos que tanto se querían, la cabeza le dolía, los ojos le ardían y el corazón lo tenía hecho pedazos, y por un momento se arrepintió de haber viajado a París, de haber conocido a Richard, de haber encontrado a su familia, "si yo era feliz como estaba", se decía entre el llanto, se limpio las lagrimas, miro las flores y la cajita que dejo Terry, Candy se levanto lentamente, se acerco al mueble, acaricio los pétalos, luego llevo su mano al objeto que Terry dejo, tomo la cajita algo temerosa, se miro en el espejo, no sabía si ver el regalo de Terry o no, se llevo las manos al pecho, luego comenzó a abrir la caja lentamente –

CONTINUARA…

Candy se siente confundida, no sabe qué hacer cuando llegan Ane y Paty a invitar a COMPRAR RECUERDOS.

CAPITULO 153

COMPRANDO RECUERDOS

Candy se sujetaba el cabello con un listo rojo, se miro en el espejo, sus verdes ojos aun estaban hinchados de haber llorado tanto, dejo su peine sobre el mueble, no pudo evitar mirar esa caja negra que había dejado Terry, la tomo entre sus manos, recordó como la quiso abrir la noche anterior no pudo mirar el contenido de esa caja, Candy seguía curiosa por mirar cual era el regalo de Terry, en eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta –

Emily – Srita Candy – Candy guardo la cajita en un cajón –

Candy – Adelante – intento controlar los nervios –

Emily – Esta servido el desayuno – le dijo cuando entro –

Candy – Gracias, en un momento bajo – sonrío, Emily se retiro, Candy se miro nuevamente en el espejo, estaba pensando en que le diría a Isaac, como pudo tomo valor y bajo hasta el comedor – Buenos días – le dijo a su madre que ya la esperaba en la mesa –

Laureen – Buenos días hija – Candy se acerco a darle un beso – como dormiste –

Candy – Isaac aun no baja – no pudo evitar preguntar, Laureen la miro – seguramente se quedo dormido – intento disimular su nerviosismo –

Laureen – El no está – Candy la miro confundida –

Candy – Pero hoy es nuestro día de descanso – parecía hablarse a si misma –

Laureen – Se levanto muy temprano y se fue – le explicaba, Candy bajo la cabeza mortificada y Laureen se dio cuenta – sucede algo – le pregunto –

Candy – No – evito mirarla a los ojos, Emily llego con dos platos de fruta, los coloco enfrente de cada una – gracias –

Laureen – Estuviste llorando – Candy la miro y apretó sus labios –

Candy – Es que yo… - tomo el tenedor y lo clavo en un pedazo se fruta –

Laureen – No me tienes confianza – dijo cariñosamente –

Candy – Yo… - comenzó a jugar con la comida –

Laureen – Si no quieres decirlo no hay problema – no querías fastidiarla con tantas preguntas –

Candy – Discutí con Isaac – Laureen la miro – anoche nos peleamos le dije cosas que lo lastimaron mucho – se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas –

Laureen – Candy – la chica pensó que la retaría por eso – los hermanos siempre se pelean – tomo la mano de la chica – lo solucionaran –

Candy – A donde fue – le pregunto curiosa –

Laureen – Dijo que iría al hospital – se llevo un pedazo de fruta a la boca –

Candy – Lo voy a buscar – dejo el tenedor –

Laureen – Candy no vayas – Candy la miro confusa – no se veía muy bien, creo que ambos tienen el mismo semblante – se rio – deja que piense mejor las cosas –

Candy – Pero… - Laureen parecía menos preocupada –

Laureen – Por qué mejor no me platicas sobre ese chico – Candy puso cara de confusión – como conociste a Terry Grandchester – fue directa –

Candy - ¿Qué? – palideció ante la pregunta –

Laureen – Entenderé si no quieres contarme – intento sonreír, Candy la miro –

Candy – Lo conocí en el colegio San Pablo - Laureen puso atención – fuimos compañero del colegio por algunos meses – seguía sin probar bocado –

Laureen – Es un chico muy atractivo – Candy no pudo evitar el sonrojo – estuvieron juntos en Escocia – Candy se mordió el labio –

Candy – Si – dijo a secas –

Laureen – ¿Por qué saliste del colegio? – tomo desprevenida a Candy con esa pregunta, Candy no respondía, su madre la miro interrogante –

Candy – Nos encontraron juntos a horas no permitidas – Laureen se quedo boquiabierta –

Laureen - ¿Cómo? – pregunto nerviosa –

Candy – No pusieron una trampa, una chica – le explico – hizo que no encontráramos a solas por la noche – Laureen no salía del asombro – las monjas nos encontraron y por eso… - se quedo callada ante la mirada de su madre –

Laureen – Te expulsaron – dijo afirmándolo, algo molesta –

Candy – Si - dijo despreocupada –

Laureen – Y él no hizo nada – sin pensarlo apretaba con sus manos la servilleta –

Candy – Te equivocas mamá – Laureen enarco una ceja interrogante – Terry dejo el colegio para yo pudiera quedarme – Candy cerró los ojos como queriendo recordar – renuncio a su vida y se vino a vivir a América – Laureen estaba sorprendida – luego yo decidí regresarme y me escape del colegio – sonrío al recordarlo –

Laureen – No hiciste eso por él – le cuestiono asombrada –

Candy – No – contesto intentado sonar convincente –

Laureen – Y fueron novios – Candy sintió que el alma se salía del cuerpo al oír esa pregunta, tardo unos segundos para responder –

Candy – Si – dijo apretando los labios –

Laureen - ¡Ah! – no supo que más decir – y cómo fue que terminaron – Candy sintió un golpe en el pecho con esa pregunta –

Candy – No quiero hablar de eso – no quería abrir esa herida –

Laureen – Esta bien – no quiso insistir – Sabes Candy me alegro que no tengamos que emparentar con esa familia – Candy la miro confundida –

Candy -¿Cuál familia? – le cuestiono curiosa –

Laureen – Los Grandchester – dijo con indiferencia –

Candy – ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – ahora ella era la que lanzaba las preguntas –

Laureen – Por qué cuando naciste tus abuelos arreglaron junto con los padres de un duque que acababa de tener un hijo varón un compromiso de matrimonio – Candy estaba por llevarse un pedazo de fruta a la boca pero al escuchar eso se le cayó al plato – ellos querían conservar el linaje al igual que tus abuelos – claro que el compromiso termino el día que tu desapareciste – Candy seguía muda –

Candy – El compromiso era con Terry – seguía sin creerlo –

Laureen – Pero no debes de preocuparte por eso, ese tonto y absurdo compromiso ya está roto, ahora solo debes de pensar en Richard –

Candy – No lo puedo creer – susurro, Candy sentía que se acababa de estrellar contra ella misma, al saber que Terry desde nacer estaba destinado en su vida, pero todo ahora se complicaba –

Laureen – Candy no has probado nada – se limpio sutilmente alrededor de los labios con la servilleta –

Candy – No tengo mucha hambre – le explico, Emily llego para retirar los platos –

Laureen – No es por lo que acabo de contarte – la miro como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Emily fue a abrir rápidamente, Candy dio un sorbo al vaso de jugo que tenía enfrente –

Emily – Srita. Candy – Candy volteo a verla – la buscan –

Candy - ¿Quién? – no esperaba a nadie –

Emily – Son la Srita. Britter y la Sra. Cornwall – Candy se puso de pie –

Laureen - Hagas pasar aquí – miro a Candy – hija termina al menos tu jugo –

Candy – Lo siento – le guiño el ojo –

Ane – Buenos días – saludo amablemente –

Paty – Buenos días – también saludo –

Laureen – Como están – sonrío –

Candy – No las esperaba – Ane buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada – él no está – le dijo Ane se sonrojo –

Paty – Candy queremos ir de compras – Candy la miro –

Ane – Es que Paty quiere iniciar los preparativos de la boda – le explico –

Candy – En verdad – dijo con alegría –

Ane – Claro si no tienes nada que hacer – miro a Laureen –

Laureen – Por mí no se preocupen – miro a su hija –

Candy – Gracias – se puso de pie –

Laureen – Candy – la chica la observo, se río al ver que su madre señalaba el vaso de jugo –

Candy – Claro – tomo el vaso y bebió rápidamente el contenido – listo – rápidamente se despido dándole un beso a su madre –

Laureen – Que les vaya bien – se quedo mirando cómo se marchaban –

Candy – Solo voy por mi bolso – subió las escaleras rápidamente, después de unos minutos bajo para reunirse con sus amigas, un auto ya las esperaba –

Paty – Que fiesta tuviste Candy – le dijo en cuanto salieron de la casa –

Ane – Jamás pensé que Terry vendría – parecía no creerlo todavía –

Paty – Yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que se agarraran a golpes – se refería a Terry y Richard –

Ane – Se sentía tanta tención – el chofer les abrió la puerta – fue una noche llena de sorpresas – suspiro melancólica –

Candy – Isaac esta en el hospital – le dijo a la chica – no está con ella – quiso calmarla –

Ane – Crees que la vea – dijo preocupada –

Candy – No lo creo – se metieron al coche –

Paty – Tu no veras a Richard – pregunto curiosa –

Candy – Tiene mucho trabajo – le aseguro –

Paty – Que bien – miro como en complicidad a Ane –

Candy – A dónde iremos le cuestiono –

Paty – Al centro – Candy miraba por la ventana mientras se alejaba de su casa, no dejaba de pensar en la charla que había tenido con su madre, pero lo que más la tenía aturdida era la visita de Terry a su habitación – Que te pasa – le pregunto –

Ane – Me imagino que todavía no digieres la impresión de que Terry llegara con Elisa – Candy la miro –

Candy – Terry estuvo en mi cuarto anoche – las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al oír eso –

Paty – Pero como – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Ane – Terry es un atrevido – dijo desconcertada –

Candy – Tenía que decirme algo importante – aseguro –

Paty – En verdad que lo era mira que meterse así a tu casa y a tu cuarto – parpadeo al imaginarlo –

Ane – No se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí – sabia que Isaac no soportaba a Terry –

Candy – Solo me dijo lo que quería y se fue – le explico, nuevamente dirigió su rostro a la ventana, Ane la miro sabia que algo más le pasaba pero ya no quiso interrogarla, lo que resto de camino casi fue silencia para Candy mientras Paty no dejaba de hablar de su próxima boda –

Chofer – Llegamos –se detuvo enfrente de un gran edificio –

Paty – Puede retirarse – el chofer la miro confundido – tardaremos mucho así que será mejor que se vaya – le explico –

Ane – Que hermoso planear una boda – sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión, el chofer abrió la puerta –

Candy – Gracias – fue la última en salir, el chofer se fue del lugar –

Paty – Mira los vestidos – dijo al ver el aparador –

Ane – Son hermosos – estaban tan emocionadas –

Paty – Entremos – se encaminaron hacia la entrada pero Candy se quedo parada –

Ane – No vienes Candy – le hablo –

Paty – Si tienen que buscar su vestido ya que serán mis madrinas – les hizo saber –

Ane – Gracias Paty – la abrazo –

Candy – Entren enseguida voy – les dijo sin mirarlas, sus verdes ojos se quedaron fijos en los vestidos de novia, por un largo rato Candy se quedo observando, imaginando y deseando, bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro –

Terry – Si tu quisieras podrías usarlo el día de nuestra boda – le dijo al oído, Candy volteo como reacción para mirar de donde provenía la voz sin imaginar que su rostro quedaría a centímetros del de Terry –

Candy - ¡Terry! – no podía creer que estuviera ahí –

Terry – Dime cual te gusta y te lo compro – dijo entre una sonrisa –

Candy – Eres un pretensioso – se alejo de él –

Terry – Creo que ese te quedaría muy bien – miro el vestido y luego a Candy –

Candy – Nunca te he dicho que me molesta que me espíen – le reclamo –

Terry – Nunca te he dicho que me gusta espiarte – le guiño el ojo –

Candy – Grosero – hizo una mueca –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, - Candy torció el gesto –

Candy – De que te ríes – le reclamo –

Terry – Sigues haciendo las mismas muecas – no podía parar de sonreír –

Candy – Acaso quieres que me cambie la cara – se cruzo de brazos –

Terry – Jamás – Candy lo miro – por qué fue de ese rostro tan hermoso del que me enamore – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Deja de jugar – intento evadirlo – por qué no dejas de seguirme – se volteo –

Terry – yo no te seguía – Candy lo volteo a ver –

Candy - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono –

Terry – Vine por qué yo le daré las argollas de matrimonio a Stear – Candy lo miro confundida –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – no podía creer que Terry se quedaría hasta el día de la boda –

Terry – Pero me alegro tanto de haber venido – la tomo de la barbilla, una Srita se acerco a ellos –

Srita – Es usted Terry Grandchester – le cuestiono –

Terry – Así es hermosa dama – dijo galantemente –

Srita – Podría darme una dedicatoria – le dijo sonrojada –

Terry – Un placer – la chica le dio un pedazo de papel, Terry puso algo, Candy intentaba mirar que es lo que ponía – no seas curiosa Candy – ella puso cara de fastidio –

Srita – Muy amable – Terry le regalo una sonrisa –

Candy – Eres un coqueto –le reclamo –

Terry – Celosa – Candy lo miro – yo no tengo la culpa que las mujeres me admiren – se acomodo el cabello – Candy miro a la muchacha a la que Terry dio la dedicatoria –

Candy – Si sobre todo las mujeres maduras – se río y le señalo a donde la chica, Terry se quedo sin palabras al ver que la chica le daba el papel a una anciana la cual le sonrío coqueta a Terry – ja, ja, ja – ahora era quien se burlaba –

Terry – Vayamos de aquí – tomo de la mano a Candy –

Candy – Pero Paty y Ane me esperan – le dijo cuando pasaron junto a la puerta –

Terry – Entonces entremos – ambos entraron tomados de la mano a la tienda, caminaban buscando a la amigas – Donde se metieron – intentaba mirar sobre algunos muebles – algunas chicas se dieron cuenta de quién era el chico y miraron con envidia a Candy –

Candy – Que hermoso – dijo Terry la observo – Candy observo un arreglo de novia, estaba hecho con algunas flores hechas con cristales –

Terry – Cuanto cuesta – pregunto –

Candy - ¿Qué haces? – Lo quito del mostrador antes de que le dieran el precio –

Terry – Curiosidad – Candy miro al interior del lugar –

Candy – Ahí están Paty y Ane – lo jalo hasta donde ellas – chicas ya estoy aquí – ambos la miraron con asombro al ver quien la acompañaba, sobre todo que se tomaban de la mano –

Terry – Gracias chicas – sonrío Candy lo miro confundida –

Candy -¿Cómo que gracias? – quería entender esas palabras –

Terry – Por decirme donde las encontraría – Candy miro a sus amigas con reprobación, en ese momento soltó la mano de Terry –

Candy – Pero… - no sabía que decir ni hacer –

Paty – Gracias por ofrecerte para darnos las argollas – una chica llevaba un vestido de novia para Paty –

Vendedora – Gusta probárselo – Paty se emociono –

Paty – Claro – Paty se fue a un probador, luego de unos minutos salió la vendedora –

Vendedora – Quieren verla – Ane y Candy movieron la cabeza afirmativamente –

Candy – Hey tu ve a mirar a otro lado – le dijo a Terry – no se puede mirar a la novia antes de la boda – le dijo moviendo el dedo en señal de negativa –

Terry – Que no se supone que es el novio quien no puede verla – dijo interrogante –

Ane – Eso es verdad Candy – se río –

Candy – Ane deja de burlarte – le reclamo –

Terry – Esta bien chicas yo iré a husmear a otro lado – se alejo de ahí –

Vendedora – Miren – abrió la cortina – Paty lucia radiante en ese vestido de novia –

Ane – Que hermosa – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Candy – Paty te miras radiante – sus verdes ojos se iluminaron –

Paty – Les gusta, en verdad me queda bien – se sonrojo –

Candy – Paty nosotras nunca te mentiríamos –

Paty – Déjeme pensarlo – le dijo a la vendedora, Paty estuvo por un largo rato probándose algunas cosas, Ane se notaba entusiasmada, Pero Candy se veía desesperada, Ane se dio cuenta de que su amiga buscas con la mirada –

Ane – Por qué no vas con él – le sugirió Candy la se río nerviosamente –

Candy – No me importa lo que esté haciendo – le dijo y se cruzo de brazos –

Ane – Creo que te llama – le señalo con la mirada –

Candy – En serio – de inmediato volteó a donde Terry, él le hizo una seña la mano –

Ane – Anda ve con él, yo esperó a Paty – Candy se puso de pie –

Terry – Ven Candy quiero mostrarte algo – le dijo en cuanto ella llego hasta donde él –

Candy – ¿Qué cosa quieres mostrarme? – le cuestiono Terry la tomo de la mano y salieron de la tienda, solo para meterse a una joyería que estaba dos locales delante de donde estaban Ane y Paty –

Terry – Mira – le señalo la vitrina que dejaba ver las argollas de matrimonio –

Candy – Que bonitas – dijo al ver las finas joyas –

Terry – Puede mostrarme estas por favor – le dijo al vendedor –

Candy – Las vas a comprar – pregunto curiosa –

Terry – Eso depende – dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja –

Candy – Depende de que – le interrogo, el vendedor mostro los anillos –

Vendedor – Son de oro de veinticuatro quilates –

Terry – Puedo – le dijo, el vendedor movió la cabeza afirmativamente, tomo la más pequeña – Candy préstame tu mano – tomo la mano izquierda de ella –

Candy – Terry que haces – estaba sorprendida, Terry colocolo la argolla en su dedo corazón –

Terry – Puedes ponerme esta – el vendedor los miraba desconcertado –

Candy – Claro – se sonrojo, tomo la argolla y la puso en la mano de Terry – se te ve bien –

Terry – A ti igual – se acerco a ella sin soltarla de la mano –

Candy – Deja de jugar – bajo la mirada –

Terry – Se nos ven bien – miro las argollas en la mano de ambos – Candy si tu quisieras podría ser así – recargo su cabeza suavemente en la de ella, Candy se estremeció sin imaginar siquiera que unos ojos cafés la observaban afuera de la calle a través del cristal –

Candy – Sera mejor ir a donde las chicas – se alejo de él – toma – se quito el anillo –

Terry – Crees que les gusten – también se quito el anillo –

Candy – Si son muy lindas – su corazón no paraba de latir –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo al vendedor – regresare después – el vendedor lo miro molesto –

Candy – Seguirás buscando –le pregunto cuando salieron de la tienda –

Terry – Regresaré mañana por ellas – le dijo a la chica, cuando salieron de la tienda Ane y Paty ya los esperaban –

Candy – Chicas lamento la demora – se disculpo –

Paty – No te preocupes – sonrió –

Ane – Creo que es hora de irnos – le dijo a las chicas, Terry la miro –

Terry – Las invito a comer – sugirió –

Paty – No queremos molestarte – se disculpo –

Terry – Por qué no llaman a Stear y Archie – Candy lo miro desconcertada – que les parece podríamos recordar viejos tiempos – les guiño el ojo –

Paty – Candy espérennos en la cafetería de siempre – le dijo –

Ane – Si nosotras los llamaremos – se alejaron del lugar antes de que Candy pudiera hablar –

Terry – Entonces a donde vamos – Candy apretó los labios –

Candy – Es por acá – le dijo, él le dio el brazo ella lo tomo nerviosamente, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde esperarían a sus amigos –

Richard intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, se moría de ganas de ver a Candy, pero el trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo, había llamado a su casa pero su madre le informo que fue de compras con sus amigas, estaba molesto de que Terry hubiese ido a la fiesta de su novia y sobre todo que quisiera acercarse a ella, "cuando salga del trabajo iré a verla, no me porte muy bien anoche cuando me despedí ", en eso pensaba cuando alguien llamo a su puerta –

Richard – Adelante – siguió revisando unos papeles –

Srita. – Lo buscan – Richard la miro extrañado ya que no esperaba a nadie, su rostro se ilumino cuando pensó en que tal vez esa visita era Candy –

Richard – Haga la pasar – la chica estaba por retirarse – por favor que nadie nos moleste – se puso de pie, la chica asintió con la cabeza, Richard se puso el saco, se lo estaba acomodando cuando se escucho como abrieron la puerta – no esperaba verte… - se quedo callado –

Elisa –Bueno días – lo miro coquetamente –

Richard – Perdón pensé que era otra persona – seguía desconcertado –

Elisa – Puedo imaginármelo – torció el labio –

Richard – Siéntese – no le quedo más remedio que decir eso –

Elisa – Gracias – Seguía coqueteando –

Richard – El Sr. Williams no se encuentra en este momento, pero si puedo ayudarla en algo – también se sentó –

Elisa – En realidad no venía a verlo a él – Richard la miro confundido –

Richard – Entonces – dijo interrogante –

Elisa – Vengo a verlo a usted – Richard seguía sin entender –

Richard – En que puedo ayudarle – no le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba esa chica –

Elisa – Me imagino que esperaba la visita de Candy – Richard dirijo sus azules ojos a la mirada intrigante de la chica –

Richard – Pues sí, pensé que era Candy – se estaba poniendo nervioso e intento disimularlo –

Elisa – Ella está muy ocupada – le afirmo –

Richard – Me parece que fue de compras con sus amigas – volvía a hojear unos papeles –

Elisa – Si la vi hace un rato – dijo molesta al ver que él chico la ignoraba –

Richard – Si es lo único que me vino a decir le agradeceré que no me haga perder mi tiempo – le señalo la puerta, la chica se puso de pie, su rostro reflejaba la amargura y enojo –

Elisa – Yo no sabía que a los chicos les gustaba ir de compras con las mujeres – Richard la miro interrogante –

Richard – Que quiere decir con eso – Elisa se encamino a la puerta –

Elisa – Que acabo de verla muy "cariñosa" – remarco la palabra – con Terry Grandchester – escupió su veneno, los azules ojos de Richard se abrieron como platos –

Richard – No puede ser – se puso de pie –

Elisa – Si no quiere creerlo – sonrío malévolamente –

Richard – Dónde – se apoyo en la mesa y tomo aire –

Elisa – Estaban a unas calles de aquí, parece que con los preparativos de la boda de Paty y Stear – se sintió victoriosa – probablemente ya no los encuentre – se quedo pensando – pero yo sé donde se reúnen tal vez los encuentre ahí – Richard la miro, ella se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja – este el lugar – le indico, Richard no contesto – que pase buena tarde – se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar altaneramente, Richard siguió mudo, pero en cuanto se quedo solo golpeo el escritorio con fuerza –

Richard – Maldición – se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperadamente, Candy y Terry pidieron una mesa para seis personas, un mesero los llevo hasta el lugar, Candy se sentó a lado Terry, que no dejaba de mirar lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido rojo –

Mesero – Gustan ordenar – le llevo el menú –

Candy – Un vaso de agua – tenía sed – de fresa –

Terry – Lo mismo por favor – el mesero se retiro –

Candy – Que calor – tomo aire –

Terry – Nunca me imagine que ellos sería los primeros en casarse – Candy lo miro –

Candy – Es verdad yo siempre pensé que sería Ane y Archie – se quedo pensativa –

Terry – Pues yo siempre pensé que seríamos tú y yo – Candy lo miro desconcertada, el mesero llego con las bebidas – en cuanto Candy vio su bebida le dio un sorbo – no dices nada –

Candy – Terry que cosas piensas – se sonrojo –

Terry – Crees que es una locura – extendió su brazo para que quedara sobre los hombros de ella –

Candy – Sabes lo que pienso – se quedo mirando fijamente el contenido rojo del vaso –

Terry – Candy tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos – Ella volteó a mirarlo – no me crees – enarco una ceja – cuando yo todavía era un ángel – comenzó a hablar – dios me dio a escoger a la que sería mi esposa él me llevo hasta donde estaban todas las niñas – Candy se rio – en serio y me dijo debes elegir a quien será la compañera de tu vida, en el lugar había muchas niñas yo no sabía a quién elegir hasta que escuche una dulce sonrisa – Candy volteo a verlo – era una pequeña niña jugando con otra de cabello negro, tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos en los que me he reflejado, su cabello brillaba como el sol por la mañana, entonces dios me dijo has elegido bien, pero si aun no digo si es ella a quien elegí, conteste, pero él me respondió tu corazón sí, yo le pregunte que como te encontraría – acerco su rostro al de la Candy –

Candy – Y que te dijo – ella no se reusó a tener el rostro de Terry tan cerca del suyo –

Terry – Qué el día que te viera a los ojos mi corazón me lo diría – sus narices se rozaban –

Candy – Y que paso – cuestiono nerviosa –

Terry – El día que te vi en el barco mi corazón me lo dijo – ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla –

Candy – Candy – Eres un mentiroso – se miraban fijamente –

Terry – Tal vez – dijo finalmente, luego acerco sus labios a los de ella para aprisionarlos suavemente, Candy conocía el lado apasionado de Terry, pero la ternura con la que la besaba en ese momento lo hacía más especial, Candy se alejo despacio de él como si no quisiera que ese momento no se terminara nunca – sabes a fresas – le dijo en cuando separaron sus labios –

Candy – Terry yo… - se quedo callada, en ese momento entraron sus amigos –

Stear – Hola Candy – Terry y Candy se alejaron un poco, pero él no quitaba el brazo de los hombros de ella –

Candy – Hola chicos – se dirigió a Archie también –

Ane – Me alegra tanto que estemos todos – Archie le acomodo la silla –

Paty – Como en Escocia – Terry miro a Candy en complicidad –

Archie – Sera bueno recordar – miro a Ane, durante un largo rato estuvieron platicando, sobre los planes que tenían, Terry le conto que regresaría a Nueva York por qué montarían otra obra, Paty y Stear no dejaban de hablar de su pequeña hija y de que la tía abuela la adoraba, en momentos Terry le susurraba a Candy "te quiero" al oído, todo parecía ir bien hasta que… -

Nicole – Isaac ese no es Richard – le dijo mientras caminaban por la otra acera –

Isaac – Se suponía que estaría trabajando – se quedo mirándolo –

Nicole –Parece que lleva mucho prisa – el chico caminaba con desesperación y con cara de pocos amigos, se metió a una cafetería –

Isaac – Iré a ver que tiene – le dijo –

Nicole – Sera mejor cruzar la calle en la esquina – le sugirió -

Candy – Que hermosos recuerdos – se reía, cuando Ane puso cara de susto –

Richard – Que demonios haces con mi novia – jalo a Terry hasta ponerlo de pie –

Candy – Richard cálmate – pero parecía no escucharse el mismo –

Terry – Suéltame – lo aventó –

Candy – Terry por favor no pelen – la gente se quedo mirando asustada –

Richard – Te voy a romper la cara – le tiro un golpe en el rostro, Terry se tambaleo –

Terry – Acepta que perdiste – se dio un golpe en la nariz al chico que cayó sobre una mesa –

Richard – Eso nunca- se le fue encima hasta tirarlo al piso – te voy a enseñar a respetar desgraciado – le volvía a golpear el rostro – te voy a matar – estaba enfurecido –

Terry – No lo creo – se lo quito de encima y lo golpeo nuevamente –

Ane – Archie sepáralos – le dijo angustiada, en ese momento entro Isaac al lugar y vio la violenta escena –

Isaac – Richard contrólate – le grito pero Richard no lo escucho, entonces se metió entre los chicos, Archie hizo lo propio, entre los dos los separaron, Archie sujeto a Richard e Isaac no tuvo más remedio que sujetar a Terry, tuvieron que emplear todas su fuerzas ya que los dos chicos estaban enardecidos dispuestos a matarse –

Richard – Te odio Terry – le grito –

Terry – Suéltame – intento zafarse de Isaac – te vas a arrepentir – también grito –

Candy – Basta ya – grito entre el llanto, Richard y Terry voltearon a mirarla, entonces fue cuando se contuvieron – por qué me hacen esto – salió corriendo del lugar, Terry quiso ir tras ella pero Isaac aun lo sujetaba, Richard se soltó de Archie y se encamino hacia la puerta –

Isaac – No vayas – soltó a Terry, Richard lo miro confundido –

Richard -¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar –

Isaac – Eres un tonto – salió del lugar tras Candy ante la mirada de los presentes, Terry y Richard se lanzaron una fría mirada, mientras Ane miraba el rostro desconcertado de Nicole, Ane se entristeció por lo sucedido pero también por qué Isaac mintió al decir que estaba en el hospital cuando realmente se encontraba con Nicole, Isaac corrió hasta alcanzar a Candy que seguía llorando – Candy espera –

Candy – Déjame sola – la detuvo del brazo, ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Isaac la abrazo para consolarla, ella también hizo lo mismo y ahí entre el llanto y sin palabras los hermanos se reconciliaban –

CONTINUARA…

Isaac está muy molesto por lo acontecido con Candy así que comienza a lanzar ADVERTENCIAS

CAPITULO 154

ADVARTENCIAS

Solo la agitada respiración de ambos parecía escucharse en aquel lugar, se miraban desafiantes, con rencor, Richard limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz ensucio la manga de su saco, pero la sangre volvía brotar, Terry también limpio su boca, sin dejar de mirar a Richard, parecía que nuevamente pelearían, pero alguien intervino.

Nicole – Richard será mejor irnos – se acerco a él –

Richard – No me toques – le grito –

Nicole – Se que estas molesto pero no debes ponerte al nivel de él – miro fríamente a Terry –

Ane – Terry ya no peles – dijo con su frágil voz –

Nicole – Toma le dio un pañuelo a chico – Richard lo sujeto –

Richard – No volveré a dejar que te le acerques – lo amenazo –

Terry – Es ella quien decide – dijo desafiante –

Nicole – Vámonos – lo sujeto del brazo y lo saco del lugar –

Ane – Terry estas sangrando – se vio preocupada –

Terry – No es nada – se acomodo la camisa –

Nicole – Nunca pensé que usted fuera un salvaje – le dijo a Terry – claro es de imaginarse siendo amigo de esa chica – se refirió a Candy de modo despectivo –

Ane – Ella es hermana de Isaac – le recordó –

Nicole – Pero que modales – la miro con soberbia – no le enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas – Ane no pudo evitar sentir rabia –

Ane – Es usted la que no tiene modales – le reclamo se veía molesta – si Isaac supiera el modo en que se refiere a Candy – apretaba los puños de sus manos –

Nicole – La sangre no hace al noble – le remarco –

Richard – Cállate ya – dijo molesto – te recuerdo que de quien hablas es mi novia – remarco lo último –

Archie – Basta Ane – la abrazo para calmarla –

Richard – Vámonos – tomo del brazo a la chica y se dirigieron a la salida –

Encargado - ¿Quién pagara los daños? – lo detuvo –

Richard – Yo – en ese momento observo como quedo el lugar – por favor vaya mañana a las oficinas que están en este edificio – anoto la dirección en un papel –

Terry – Por favor vaya a verme al hotel Talbott – le dijo el nombre –

Encargado – Claro – les dijo a ambos – es junto que ambos paguen los destrozos – Terry y Richard lo miraron intimidantes, Richard salió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Terry –

Ane – Lamento que esto pasara – Terry no dijo nada y salió del lugar –

Archie – Donde se habrá ido Candy – miro a través de la ventana –

Isaac seguía abrazando a su hermana mientras la gente miraba la escena, ella no podía dejar de llorar ante lo sucedido, no fueron necesarias las palabras de consuelo, solo el abrazo fraternal de él, Isaac beso el cabello de Candy mientras que de sus ojos resbalaba una lagrima, como si el dolor de ella lo pudiera sentir, el había sido muy duro, quiso protegerla por todo el tiempo que no lo hizo, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era un espíritu libre y que aunque le doliera nada podía hacer contra eso.

Isaac – Vamos a casa – le dijo tiernamente –

Candy – Por que pasa esto – le dijo mientras se aferraba a él –

Isaac – Candy ya no llores – la miro y le seco sus lagrimas –

Candy – Perdona todo lo que te dije – no quería dejar de abrazarlo ya que la calidez de él la hacían sentir mucho mejor –

Isaac – Perdona por querer manejar tu vida – ella lo miro –

Candy – Isaac – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Isaac – Ven vamos a sentarnos – le señalo la banca de un jardín, cruzaron la calle para llegar al lugar –

Candy – Se que no quieres lastimarle – le dijo en cuanto se sentaron –

Isaac – Candy sufrí mucho cuando te perdimos, siempre me sentí culpable, cuando supe que eras mi hermana solo quise protegerte, queriendo enmendar todo lo que sufriste, nunca me di cuenta que tú eras un persona que creció en libertad – Candy lo miro con ternura –

Candy – Isaac – lo volvió a abrazar –

Isaac – Cuando te conocí pensé que serias un problema en mi vida – ella lo miro – pero con el tiempo fuiste ganando mi cariño, aun no sabiendo la verdad – le explico –

Candy – Fue por Nicole verdad – Isaac la miro confundido – si ella sufría tu también – Isaac no supo que decir – dime una cosa Isaac aun la amas – fue directa con la pregunta –

Isaac – Por que la pregunta – enarco una ceja –

Candy – Por qué me dijeron que estarías en el hospital y luego apareces con ella – Isaac bajo la mirada – que pasa – le cuestiono –

Isaac – Debería dejar las cosas como están – parecía hablarse a sí mismo –

Candy – Si pregunto es por qué Ane está involucrada – Isaac suspiro –

Isaac – Estaba en el hospital – comenzó a explicar – me sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido entre nosotros, estaba decidido a trabajar cuando ella llego – se refería a Nicole – me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo – Candy lo miraba con atención – quise negarme pero no pude, la invite a tomar un café – miraba a la distancia –

Candy – De que quería hablar contigo – le cuestiono curiosa –

Isaac – Quiere que le dé una oportunidad – apretaba sus manos –

Candy – Como – se quedo boquiabierta –

Isaac – Quiere que regrese con ella a Paris – Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Candy – Esta loca – dijo algo molesta –

Isaac – Tal vez las cosas sean mejor así – la miro despreocupado –

Candy – Pero tú no te puedes ir – lo veía como un hecho – Ane, mi madre y yo te necesitamos – se puso nerviosa –

Isaac – Calma no dije que me iría mañana – intento tranquilizarla –

Candy – Entonces – apretó sus puños –

Isaac – Candy no creo que tú me necesites – le hizo saber ella lo miro – eres una chica independiente, que toma sus decisiones, que no deja que nadie la manipule –

Candy – Me estas culpando de tu decisión – le reclamo –

Isaac – No Candy – la miro – pero creo que es lo mejor – se veía muy seguro –

Candy – Mi madre que dirá – su corazón entristeció –

Isaac – Lo entenderá – los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas – no te pongas triste – la abrazo –

Candy – Isaac no quiero que te vayas – comenzó a llorar –

Isaac – Candy lo siento quise que te calmaras y mira solo te hago llorar – se rio tristemente – soy un pésimo hermano - se dijo así mismo –

Candy – No digas eso – se limpio las lagrimas –

Isaac – Tú que harás – le cuestiono, ella lo miro interrogante –

Candy – De qué hablas – se hizo la desentendida –

Isaac – Creo que la pelea lo dice todo – Candy se mordió el labio – está bien si no quieres hablar – se puso de pie –

Candy – Es que es tan difícil tomar una decisión – dijo en un suspiro –

Isaac – Richard no se merece esto – evito mirarla – Candy sea cual sea la decisión que tomes espero no te arrepientas – Candy sintió como si ese fuese el último regaño de Isaac – nos vamos, ella se pudo de pie, abordaron un auto y se dirigieron a casa, Candy sintió una gran tristeza al saber que Isaac se iría, no podía creer que Nicole lo convenciera de irse con ella, en ese momento se culpo, la semana transcurrió sin mayor problema, solo fue trabajo para ambos, Richard no había buscado a Candy, Terry tampoco dio señales de vida, Candy estaba tan confundida, primero se peleaban por ella y luego desaparecían, su corazón seguía triste por la decisión de Isaac, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Ane –

Eugénie – Candy pasa algo – le cuestiono –

Candy – Nada – le dijo mientras miraba el jardín por la ventana –

Eugénie – Es por él verdad – se acerco a ella –

Candy – No puedo creer que piense en marcharse – miraba el rostro sonriente de Isaac –

Eugénie – Es una pena – dijo tristemente –

Candy – No quiero que se marche – lanzo un suspiro –

Eugénie – Pues díselo – Candy la miro confundida – es así de fácil, Nicole está aprovechando la situación – Candy se quedo pensando – esa chica nunca le hizo caso, el siempre le cumplía todos sus caprichos, sabía cómo manipularlo, ella siempre estuvo "enamorada de Richard" pero cuando tu apareciste vio perdida su oportunidad, ella le pidió a Isaac que te conquistara – Candy puso cara de sorprendida – ella le pido que te manda flores – Candy recordó el momento en que le llegaron las flores – los claveles – Candy movió la cabeza como para acomodar sus ideas – cuando vio que con Richard no lograría nada, su único consuelo era Isaac –

Candy – Como sabes que él me mando las flores – le cuestiono –

Eugénie – Por qué siempre pedía a la florería que mandaran claveles rojos a la casa de ella – se refería a Nicole – acaso no es su flor favorita – le dijo interrogante, Candy movió la cabeza afirmativamente – lo ves – Eugénie salió del lugar dejando a una Candy confundida, su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino de ideas y de emociones, le preocupaba que Isaac bajara tanto la guardia con Nicole, que ella se hubiese aprovechado de la situación para poder llevárselo a París, Candy miro como Isaac salía del hospital, sus horas de servicio habían terminado, se imaginaba que se reuniría con Nicole, él estaba renuente a ver a Ane ahora Candy ya sabía el por qué, un medico toco la puerta necesitaba de su ayuda, ella con el alma desconcertada siguió trabajando por algunas horas más, Richard no se podía concentrar en el trabajo, estaba desesperado, angustiado por no tener el valor de mirar a Candy a los ojos después del bochornoso incidente ocasionado por los celos, en eso pensaba cuando alguien toco la puerta –

Richard – Adelante – salió de sus pensamientos –

Isaac – Hola – se adentro –

Richard – Hola – bajo la mirada –

Isaac – Que pasa – le cuestiono al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo –

Richard – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Isaac – Creo que no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón – se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio –

Richard – No tengo cara para verla a los ojos – se llevo las manos al rostro –

Isaac – Si lo note, Grandchester casi te desfigura – se burlo, Richard lo miro molesto – intentaba ser sarcástico –le explico –

Richard – No lo menciones – apretó los labios –

Isaac – Pues creo que estas tardando en ir a buscarla – le afirmo –

Richard – No sé como acercarme a ella – se notaba la desesperación en su voz –

Isaac – Si está algo molesta – le dijo, Richard se dio cuenta de que Isaac tenía algo más –

Richard – Crees que me perdone – se sentó –

Isaac – Tal vez – dijo con indiferencia –

Richard – Que te pasa – no pudo evitar preguntar –

Isaac – Regreso a París – Richard lo miro confundido –

Richard - ¿Qué? – no podía creerlo –

Isaac – Creo que es lo mejor para todos – su rostro entristeció –

Richard – Ella ya lo sabe – se refería a Candy –

Isaac – Si – dijo en un suspiro –

Richard – Y Ane Britter – Isaac miro al suelo –

Isaac – Se lo diré en unos días – apretó sus labios –

Richard – Por qué la decisión – no pudo evitar preguntar –

Isaac – Creo que salgo sobrando – recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla – Richard – el chico lo miro – dime una cosa, ¿Por qué te peleaste con Terry? – Richard lo miro confundido – tú no eres así, sabes cómo controlar tus emociones, que fue lo que paso para que te pusieras en ese estado – miro a Richard –

Richard – No lo sé – se vía molesto consigo mismo – esa chica me saco de quicio – Isaac lo miro interrogante – vino a decirme que había visto a Candy muy cariñosa con Terry – todavía se notaba la amargura en su rostro al recordarlo –

Isaac – Cual chica – le cuestiono –

Richard – Elisa Leegan – Isaac puso cara de confundido –

Isaac – Como hayan sido las cosas – tomo aire – lo único que te digo es que no quiero que mi hermana sufra – el tono que uso parecía como el de una advertencia – yo me pienso ir a París y no quiero que Candy llore más – su mirada era firme – te advierto que si ella sufre vendré yo mismo a romperte lo poco que te quedo de cara – se puso de pie –

Richard – ¡Isaac! – no podía creer que le dijera eso –

Isaac – Me voy espero que pronto arregles las cosas – lo miro fríamente y salió del lugar dejando a Richard totalmente confundido, bajo del edificio un auto ya lo esperaba –

Chofer – A donde vamos – le pregunto –

Isaac – Lléveme a este hotel Talbott por favor – el hombre obedeció, no muy lejos de donde estaba la oficina de Richard estaba el hotel donde Terry se alojaba, solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que llegara – gracias pude irse – saco unos billetes – tenga muchas gracias – salió del auto – buenas tardes – le dijo al hombre que estaba en la recepción –

Recepcionista – En que puedo ayudarlo – le dijo al ver al elegante chico –

Isaac – Vengo a ver al Sr. Grandchester – torció el gesto –

Recepcionista – El ya lo espera en el bar – le señalo la dirección –

Isaac – Gracias – le dijo, luego de eso se encamino a donde Terry, ahí en una mesa del fondo estaba Terry – Buenas tardes – le dijo en cuanto se encontró frente a la mesa –

Terry – Hola – lo miro – siéntate – le ofreció –

Isaac – Gracias – se sentó –

Terry – Gustas algo de tomar – dijo caballerosamente –

Isaac – Un café – dijo sin mayor entusiasmo –

Terry – Nunca me imagine que tú quisieras hablar conmigo – tomo la copa de coñac –

Isaac –Esto no es una visita de cortesía – lo miro con esos grises ojos fríos –

Terry – Debí imaginarlo – se encogió de hombros y se llevo la copa a los labios –

Isaac – Iré directo al punto – Terry le prestó atención – no quiero que ella sufra – le dijo tajantemente –

Terry – Crees que el motivo de su sufrimiento soy yo – no se dejaría intimidar –

Isaac – Si la verdad es que si –llego un mesero con el café – creo que el solo mencionar tu nombre le causa dolor - Terry lo miro –

Terry – Supongo que deseas que tu amigo forme parte de tu familia – se refería a Richard –

Isaac – Si estuviese en mis manos así seria – le afirmo –

Terry – No tiene las agallas para hablar de frente – murmuro –

Isaac – No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer – apretó los labios de coraje – si a lo que te refieres es que él me pidió hablar contigo estas muy equivocado –

Terry – Fue tu madre –Isaac se estaba exasperando –

Isaac – Siempre a la defensiva – dijo entre dientes, Terry lo miro –

Terry – De que hablas – enarco una ceja –

Isaac – Desde que te conozco utilizas el sarcasmo como medio de escape – Isaac le dio un golpe bajo – recuerdo que en colegio siempre estabas a la defensiva y tu mejor forma para evadir la realidad era el sarcasmo – se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en los labios del chico –

Terry – Que nos paso – su mirada estaba fija en la copa –

Isaac – No lo sé, a veces quiero recordar el momento en que dejamos de ser amigos – lanzó un melancólico suspiro – si lo recuerdo fue cuando supe tu gran secreto – fijo sus ojos en el rostro de Terry –

Terry – No debiste de escuchar – también lo miro –

Isaac – Tu padre no paró hasta echarme del colegio – le recordó – mientras eso pasaba tu me fastidiabas la vida – sonó como a reclamo –

Terry – Fui tan inmaduro – sonó como a disculpa –

Isaac – Creo que aun sigues siendo – dio un sorbo a su café –

Terry – Yo intente que mi padre no te echara – Isaac lo miro –

Isaac – Eres un mentiroso – lo miro desafiante –

Terry – Yo hable con él, le pedí que te dejara en paz, le dije que yo mismo me encargaría en hacerte la vida imposible – Isaac no creía lo que escuchaba – pero ni aun así le importo – Terry pareció envejecer –

Isaac – Deja de decir tonterías – puso de tajo la taza de café en la mesa –

Terry – Candy te mando – cambio el tema –

Isaac – Ya te dije que nadie me pidió venir – puso nuevamente la barrera entre ellos –

Terry – Entonces – sus ojos azules quisieron adivinar lo que pensaba su amigo –

Isaac – Estoy aquí por yo lo quise, solo vine a decirte que no quiero que Candy salga lastimada, no me gusta verla llorar, ni sufrir – se notaba molesto –

Terry – Pues tu amigo tuvo la culpa – le dijo enfadado –

Isaac – La culpa fue de ambos – apretó los puños de las manos –

Terry – Si es así por qué demonios no le das un ultimátum a tu amigo, sé que no soy de tu agrado pero él que, acaso no… - Isaac lo interrumpió –

Isaac – Ya lo hice – le dijo en seco, Terry lo miro confundido –

Terry - ¿Qué? – parecía no haber escuchado bien –

Isaac – Lo mismo que le dije a él te lo diré a ti – lo miro determinante – te advierto que si ella sufre vendré yo mismo a romperte lo poco que te quedo de cara – se puso de pie, saco unos billetes y los dejo en la meso –

Terry – No necesitas dejarlo, yo pagare la cuenta – supo que algo le pasaba a Isaac –

Isaac – No gracias, no quiero deberte nada – se dio la vuelta dejando a Terry desconcertado, salió del hotel, tomo un auto –

Chofer – Buenas tardes – le dijo en cuanto Isaac subió – a donde lo llevo – pregunto –

Isaac – Lléveme a la estación de tren – su rostro estaba desencajado, triste y su alma en ese momento se sentía completamente sola, Candy había llegado a su casa, Laureen la esperaba amorosamente como siempre –

Laureen – Hija que bueno que llegaste – le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta –

Candy – Hola mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a las escaleras –

Laureen – Llevas mucha prisa – le dijo Candy se detuvo –

Candy – Quiero hablar con Isaac – le explico –

Laureen – El aun no llega – Candy puso cara de confusión –

Candy – Salió del hospital hace mucho – se preguntaba a donde estaba su hermano –

Laureen – Tenia algunas cosas que hacer – parecía que ella si sabía dónde estaba –

Candy – Nicole – torció el gesto –

Laureen – No lo creo ella estuvo aquí hace un rato – Candy miro a su madre –

Candy – Si no está con ella entonces dónde está – pregunto confundida –

Laureen – No debe de tardar – la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala – necesito hablar contigo hija – se sentaron –

Candy – De qué – sabía de que quería hablar su madre, al menos lo sospechaba –

Laureen – Es sobre tu apellido – Candy la miro desconcertada –

Candy – Creí que querías hablar de Richard – Laureen sonrío –

Laureen – De hecho que bueno que lo mencionas – Candy se sonrojo –

Candy – Dijiste que era sobre mi apellido – intento cambiar el tema –

Laureen – Si, Candy quisiera que arregláramos eso – se puso de pie –

Candy – Arreglar – pregunto a un sorprendida –

Laureen – No veo la necesidad de que lleves el apellido Andley – la miro –

Candy – Pero… - no sabía que responder –

Laureen – Creo que lo conveniente es que lleves nuestro apellido – dijo firmemente –

Candy – Mamá es que… - en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Emily acudió rápidamente ante el llamado –

Emily – Pase Srita Britter – le dijo a la chica –

Ane – Gracias – sonrío dulcemente –

Candy – Ane que gusto que vinieras – sintió un gran alivio de que llegara –

Ane – Espero no interrumpir – le dijo en cuanto se acerco a ellas –

Laureen – No claro que no – Laureen había llegado a apreciar mucho a Ane, creía que era una dulce chica, sin malicia, de buenos sentimientos –

Candy – Eres tan oportuna – le susurro al oído en cuanto abrazo a su amiga –

Laureen – Emily puedes traernos té – la chica obedeció – sabes Ane estaba hablando con Candy sobre el cambio de apellido – Candy ya no sintió tanto alivio –

Candy – ¡Mamá! – no podía creer que su madre fuera tan insistente –

Ane – Creo que necesitan hablar a solas – lo dijo como disculpa –

Candy – No te piensa ir verdad – dijo nerviosamente –

Ane – Creo que iré a ayudar a Emily con el té – miro a Laureen –

Candy – No es necesario – la quiso detener pero fue inútil, Ane entro a la cocina Emily ya preparaba las tazas –

Laureen – Es algo de lo que no puedes evitar que hablemos – le dijo a su hija, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta – Isaac que bueno llegaste – le sonrío –

Isaac – Hola – apenas y se escucho lo que dijo –

Candy – Dónde estabas – le cuestiono de inmediato –

Isaac – No seas tan curiosa pecas – le guiño el ojo –

Candy – Ya te dije que no me digas pecas – se cruzó de brazos, en ese momento los ojos de ella se enfocaron en unos papeles que llevaba su hermano en la mano – que es eso – le señalo –

Isaac – Esto no es nada – los quiso esconder, pero Candy se los quito antes de que él los guardara en el bolso de su saco –

Candy – Esto es… - sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando miro lo que era – entonces estas decidido a irte – dijo tristemente –

Isaac – Candy creo que ya te explique las cosas, aquí nada ni nadie me necesita, tu eres una mujer independiente, mi madre estará contigo, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es por eso que regreso a Paris – le dijo a Candy sin imaginar que alguien lo escuchaba, el estruendo ocasionado por el choque de las tasas en el suelo los hizo reaccionar, Isaac volteo a donde se escucho el sonido – Ane – dijo sorprendido al verla ahí, los ojos de Ane se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza ante lo dicho por Isaac, sin decir palabra alguna salió corriendo de la casa – Ane espera – quiso detenerla, pero Candy lo sujeto del brazo –

Candy – Yo iré – y salió de tras de su amiga, Isaac se acerco a donde las tasas, miro como estaban hechas trisas y sintió que su corazón al igual que el de Candy y Ane también estaban destrozados por la decisión que había tomado de regresar a su país, por unos momentos dudo en que su decisión fuese la correcta –

CONTINURA…

Candy habla con Richard mientras que Ane siente que su corazón deja de latir al saber que Isaac se marcha con Nicole y siente que quiere DETENER EL TIEMPO.

CAPITULO 155

DETENER EL TIEMPO

Isaac esperaba ansioso en la sala a Candy, deseaba saber qué es lo que Ane había hablado con ella, en eso pensaba cuando Candy entro a la casa, la miro interrogante pero en cuanto vio el rostro su rostro noto que las cosas no habían salido como lo hubiese deseado, era evidente que Ane no lo había tomado de la mejor manera.

Isaac - ¿Qué paso? – Dijo en cuanto Candy se acerco –

Candy – Ella lo tomo – Isaac sospecho que Candy diría que Ane no tomo bien las cosas – tranquilamente – Isaac no pudo creer lo que escuchaba –

Isaac – En verdad – estaba atónito –

Candy – Al principio se entristeció pero luego comprendió que era lo mejor – Isaac la miraba boquiabierto –

Isaac – No puedo creerlo – pensaba que le importaba más a Ane –

Candy – Si a mí también me sorprendió mucho su actitud – se encogió de hombros –

Isaac – Le dijiste que me voy con Nicole – Candy bajo la mirada – lo entiendo – se puso de pie – creo que voy a recostarme un rato – su mirada parecía confusa –

Candy – Te avisare en cuanto este la cena – sonrío –

Isaac – Gracias pecas – también sonrío –

Candy –Descansa – le dijo mientras él subía las escaleras para desaparecer en el corredor, fue entonces que Candy comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que se fuera, recordó la plática que tuvo con Ane luego de que salió tras ella –

Ane - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Candy? – le reprocho –

Candy – Él me pidió que no lo hiciera – le explicaba –

Ane – Cuando se va – pregunto cabizbaja –

Candy – En una semana – también le dolía la situación –

Ane – Se va con ella – su voz sonó rasposa –

Candy – Si – Candy miro como las manos de su amiga aprisionaban su falda –

Ane – Por qué Candy – se recargo en un árbol –

Candy – Dile lo que sientes – le dolía decir eso ya que Archie era un buen amigo para ella –

Ane – No servirá de nada – se limpio las lágrimas –

Candy – Se que se va por mi culpa – le dijo tristemente –

Ane – ¿Cómo? – miro a Candy confundida –

Candy – Es que yo discutí con él el día de mi cumpleaños y le dije cosas que le dolieron mucho – se llevo una mano al pecho –

Ane – Candy no debiste – le reprocho –

Candy – Ane yo no quise… - Ane la miro algo molesta –

Ane –Tú lo arrojaste a los brazos de Nicole – le reclamo –

Candy – Por favor tranquilízate – le dijo –

Ane – Por qué solo piensas en ti – Candy la miro confundida – mira como tienes a Terry y Richard – Candy bajo la mirada- deja de jugar con las personas – fue lo último que le dijo y se fue corriendo dejando a una Candy con el corazón completamente desconcertado, luego de eso ella decidió caminar por un largo rato, ahora que Ane lo mencionaba, no solo el hecho de que Isaac se fuera era lo que la tenía con el ánimo por los suelos, sino que tenía que resolver la situación con Terry y Richard, pero ellos no habían dado señales de vida durante la última semana, Candy regreso a su realidad, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, su madre a escondidas pudo apreciar la tristeza en el rostro de su hija, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de sus grises ojos, también le dolía que su hijo se marchara –

Candy miro el calendario que había en la sala de enfermeras, los días había pasado rápidamente, Isaac ya había preparado sus maletas, pero ella no había tenido el valor de hablar con Richard, él llamo un par de ocasiones pero ella no quiso responderle y de Terry no sabía todavía nada, eso la desesperaba, había decidido ir a hablar con Richard esa tarde.

Eugénie – Lista para irte – le dijo en cuanto entro –

Candy – Creo que si – se acomodaba su suéter –

Eugénie – Mañana se va – Candy entristeció –

Candy – Si – dijo mientras tomaba aire –

Eugénie – Lo he notado distante – le dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles en la mesa –

Candy – Es por qué no ha hablado con Ane – le seguro –

Eugénie – Ella es una linda chica – le dijo y se sentó –

Candy – Si – dijo en un susurro –

Eugénie – No es como Nicole, no sé por qué tu hermano se va con ella – torció el gesto –

Candy – Veras a Albert – cambio el tema, Eugénie puso cara de sorpresa –

Eugénie – ejem – tocio nerviosa –

Candy – Para mí no es un secreto que tu le gustas – Eugénie se sonrojo –

Eugénie – Que cosas dices – se escudo en su trabajo –

Candy – Te veo mañana – sabía que Eugénie no le contaría mucho, además de que tenía prisa –

Eugénie – Cuídate – le dijo sin mirarla, Candy sonrío sabía que Eugénie vería a Albert en cuanto terminara su guardia, cuando caminaba por una calle vio que Isaac se metía en una cafetería, quiso darse la vuelta pero la curiosidad la estaba matando así que fue a ver con quien estaba su hermano, sus verdes ojos se quedaron desconcertados al que con quien se reunía era Ane, Candy decidió marcharse sabía que ellos dos tenían que hablar al igual que ella con Richard, tomo aire y siguió su camino, mientras en la cafetería –

Isaac – Hola Ane – la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Ane – Hola – dijo en voz baja –

Isaac – Como estas – pregunto con formalidad –

Ane – Bien – dijo de dientes para afuera ya que por dentro sentía que se moría –

Isaac – Me alegro – Pensaba que a Ane no le afectaba su partida –

Ane – Se que mañana te vas – se acerco un mesero –

Mesero – Gustan algo de tomar – les ofreció, Isaac miro a Ane –

Ane – Un té de naranjo – le dijo –

Isaac – Lo mismo – Ane lo miro –

Mesero – En seguida – se retiro –

Ane – De que querías hablar conmigo – fue directa al punto, esperaba que Isaac le dije lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar –

Isaac – Yo solo quería despedirme antes de partir – deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella –

Ane – Ah – solo dijo eso, su rostro entristeció –

Isaac – No quiero dejarte una mala impresión - intento sonreír –

Ane - No lo creo – Isaac no dejaba de admirar lo linda que se veía con ese vestido, entonces recordó el día en París, era el mismo que traía puesto ese día que pasearon por la ciudad – sucede algo – le cuestiono al mirar el rostro de él –

Isaac – No solo recordaba – sonrío tristemente –

Ane – Que es lo que recordabas – le dijo, el mesero llego con sus bebidas, las puso sobre la mesa – gracias – Ane era tan bien educada, angelical, dulce y tierna, Isaac sentía que le reventaría el pecho en cualquier momento –

Isaac – Gracias – dejo de mirar a Ane –

Ane – Entonces solo querías despedirte de mí – le dijo sin mirarlo, el levanto el rostro para observarla quería grabar esa dulzura en sus memorias –

Isaac – Si, fuiste una gran amiga – ella sintió que el corazón se desquebrajaba cuando escucho la palabra "amiga" – es por eso que quise despedirme de esta manera –

Ane – Supongo que es todo – dejo de mover la cuchara en la taza de té, Isaac la miro confundido –

Isaac – Ane yo… - apretó los labios para no decirle lo que sentía, su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza ya que alguien se había encargado de llenarlo de ese sentimiento –

Ane – Creo que es mejor que me vaya – le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Isaac –

Isaac – Puedo llevarte a tu casa – le sugirió –

Ane – No creo que sea buena idea que Archie nos vea juntos – se puso de pie, el corazón de Isaac se hizo pequeño – que tengas un buen viaje – tomo su bolso, se dirigió a la salida en ese momento ella hubiese dado su vida por detener ese instante –

Isaac – Gracias – bajo la mirada, de reojo volteo a ver como ella se alejaba del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules de los cuales Isaac había quedado profundamente enamorado, Ane quiso voltear a mirar a Isaac para resguardar en su mente el hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quería que él la viera en ese estado, para ella era evidente que a Isaac no le importaba ya que se marchaba con ella, Isaac se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar el día en que Nicole fue al hospital, fue el mismo día en que Terry y Richard se pelearon, él estaba por comenzar a trabajar cuando ella entro al consultorio –

Nicole – Hola Isaac – Entro sin tocar –

Isaac – Estas perdiendo tus modales – le dijo en cuanto la vio –

Nicole – Tú haces que los pierda – le dijo coquetamente –

Isaac –Te puedo ayudar en algo – la ignoro –

Nicole – Se que es tu día de descanso por qué no salimos – le sugirió –

Isaac – Estoy a casi nada de ponerme a trabajar – se excuso –

Nicole – Por favor – lo miro seductoramente –

Isaac – No creo que sea buena idea – bajo la mirada –

Nicole – Se que lo deseas – se mordió el labio inferior –

Isaac – Esta bien – acepto para que ella dejara de seducirlo, Isaac se quito la bata, aviso que siempre si tomaría su día libre, luego salió con Nicole del hospital – que quieres hacer – le dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco –

Nicole – Vayamos al centro de la ciudad – tomo el brazo de Isaac –

Isaac – Si quieres – no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en que paseaban por París –

Nicole – No te veo muy entusiasmado – le dijo al ver lo cabizbajo –

Isaac – No dormí bien – le dijo, la discusión con Candy lo tenía en ese estado –

Nicole – Por qué no regresas a París – Isaac sonrío –

Isaac – No tengo nada que hacer haya – Nicole puso cara de enfado –

Nicole – Es por Ane Britter que no te quieres ir– le cuestiono molesta –

Isaac – A que viene la pregunta – torció el gesto –

Nicole – No debería de importarte tanto esa chica – enarco una ceja –

Isaac – Nicole no lo tomes a mal pero creo que ese es mi problema – Nicole apretó los labios -

Nicole – Te meterás en problemas – Isaac la miro irritado –

Isaac – Por qué lo dices a caso sabes algo que yo no – se burlo –

Nicole – Ella regreso con Archivald Cornwall – Isaac detuvo su andar –

Isaac – Eso no es verdad – sintió un duro golpe en el pecho – deja de inventar cosas – se veía molesto –

Nicole – Yo no lo invente – Isaac la miro algo confundido – eso me lo dijo esa chica Elisa Leegan – miro el rostro desencajado del chico –

Isaac – Ella que sabe – dijo entre dientes –

Nicole – Por alguna extraña razón ella y yo simpatizamos, ella me dijo muy emocionada esta mañana que su primo se había reconciliado con Ane – le molestaba decir el nombre –

Isaac – Miente – su respiración sonaba agitada –

Nicole – Por qué habría de hacerlo, acaso no son de la misma familia – se sintió victoriosa –

Isaac – No Ane – susurro, en ese momento miro a Richard en el otro lado de la acera, miro el enojo en su amigo, luego de cruzar la calle Isaac corrió para ver qué pasaba en el restaurante, al entrar aprecio como Terry y Richard se peleaban, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, miro que entre los presente estaba Ane y Archie, él la sujetaba de la mano, ella se aferraba, entonces supo que era verdad lo que Nicole le había dicho, los pensamientos de Isaac regresaron al escuchar la voz del mesero –

Mesero – Desea algo más el Sr. – le cuestiono –

Isaac – Usted puede detener el tiempo – el mesero puso cara de confundido – tenga y quédese con el cambio – se puso de pie y salió del restaurante camino en dirección contraria a la que Ane, metió las manos en los bolsos del pantalón, cabizbajo se dirigió a terminar de preparar sus maletas, a encerrar los recuerdos que parecían vivos todavía, mientras en casa de los Andley –

Elisa – Nunca me imagine que sería tan rápido – le dijo a su acompañante –

Nicole – No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso aquí – se llevo la taza de té a los labios –

Elisa – Mis primos no están – dijo indiferente –

Nicole – Siendo así – sonrío maliciosamente –

Elisa – Así que se va mañana – dijo victoriosa –

Nicole – Si, nos vamos mañana, nunca me imagine que fuera tan fácil – se quito un mechón del pelo del rostro –

Elisa – Con él lejos será más rápido hacerla marcharse – se río –

Nicole – Ayudo mucho que Isaac los viera juntos ese día – recordó la pelea –

Elisa – Estando él en París será más fácil que ella tome la decisión de irse – parecía tener un buen plan –

Nicole – Haré que se comprometa los más rápido posible – le aseguro –

Elisa – Ella no se quedara con Terry, ni con Richard – Enarco una ceja fríamente – de eso me encargare –

Nicole – Ane Britter terminara casada con Archie – se sentía realizada –

Elisa – De eso me encargare también – dijo maliciosamente –

Nicole – Eso de inventar que Ane volvió con Archie fue una gran idea – alabo a Elisa –

Elisa – Yo siempre gano – se miraron en complicidad, sin imaginar que alguien escuchaba la platica detrás de la puerta –

Mucama – Se le ofrece algo joven – le dijo, el reacciono –

Archie – Calle – dijo en un susurro –

Mucama – Pensé que ya se había marchado – Archie se alejo de la puerta –

Archie – Se me olvido mi saco – le explico –por favor usted no me ha visto – le dijo a la chica que lo miro con cara de desconcierto – es una orden – le dijo al ver la cara de ella –

Mucama – Si joven – dijo titubeante, Archie salió de la casa, pensativo, confundido –

Stear – Pasa algo – le cuestiono –

Archie – No nada – evito mirarlo a los ojos, ahora entendía el motivo por el cual el hermano de Candy se marchaba y por el cual Ane había estado triste todos esto días, guardo silencio, tal vez era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, tal vez por primera vez en la vida Elisa había hecho algo bien por él, Candy subió por el elevador, estaba nerviosa, tomo aire en cuanto se abrió la puerta, ya no había marcha a tras –

Recepcionista – Buenos días – la saludo –

Candy – Hola – sonrío –

Recepcionista – El Sr. William no está – le dijo ya que sabía que Candy era la hija adoptiva de él –

Candy – De hecho vengo a ver al abogado Brower – la recepcionista le sonrío –

Recepcionista – El está en su oficina – le señalo – deje anunciarla – Candy la detuvo –

Candy – Gracias prefiero que sea una sorpresa – dijo nerviosamente –

Recepcionista – Claro – Candy se encamino hasta la puerta del despacho de Richard, tomo aire, puso su mano en la cerradura, la giro despacio, al asomarse miro que él estaba de espaldas, acomodando un gran libro color café junto a otros en una repisa –

Candy – Hola – dijo tranquilamente, Richard volteo rápidamente por la sorpresa, el libro se cayó al suelo –

Richard – Candy – no podía creer que ella estuviese ahí –

Candy – Necesito hablar contigo – cerró la puerta –

Richard – Claro siéntate – dijo nervioso –

Candy – Richard yo… - la interrumpió -

Richard – Candy por favor deja decirte algo – la miro con ternura, luego de eso rodeo el escritorio para quedar casi frente a ella, se recargo en el escritorio – quería abrazarla pero sabía que no podía –

Candy – Que es lo que quieres decirme – Richard le extendió la mano, ella no supo qué hacer, se quedo pensando por unos instantes, tomo la mano de él, que la jalo contra si –

Richard – Lamento tanto lo que paso – ella bajo la mirada

Candy – Richard… - el tomo la barbilla de ella –

Richard – Se que perdí el control de mis emociones –clavo sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella – pero es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte, puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella y se aferro a su cintura – no sé qué sería de mi vida si no estuvieras conmigo – su voz temblaba, Candy pudo sentir como latía el corazón de Richard – creo que hasta ese momento viviría – ella sintió como una lagrima de los ojos del chico se resbalaba por su hombro – no te había buscado por que tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, no lo soportaría – ella lo abrazo con delicadeza – te amo Candy – le dijo al oído – la miro, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, como decirle que a quien ella amaba era a Terry, sin imaginar que alguien llegaba a esas oficinas –

Recepcionista – Buenos Días – dijo amablemente –

Terry – Vengo a ver a Sr. William – le dijo –

Recepcionista – El no… - sonó el teléfono – permítame un momento – está bien voy para allá - en un momento regreso – se puso de pie –tome asiento –

Terry – Gracias – le regalo una sonrisa de esas encantadoras –

Recepcionista – no tardo – puso cara de tonta, Terry tomo asiento, deseaba hablar con Albert, un amigo era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, miro la oficina de Richard esperaba no se encontrara ahí por qué ahora si le rompería la cara, se puso de pie, se encamino a esa oficina, se quedo parado pensativo, tomo la perilla, luego la soltó, en ese momento se escucharon unas voces –

Richard – Te quiero Candy – Terry abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos al escuchar el nombre –

Candy – Richard yo también – Terry se quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz de ella, tomo la perilla y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta para observar lo que pasaba –

Richard – Me perdonas – le dijo mientras la abrazaba –

Candy – Claro que si – tomo el rostro del chico con sus manos –

Richard – Que es lo que querías decirme – recargo su frente en la de ella –

Candy – No tiene importancia – cerro los ojos, nunca imagino que Richard pondría sus labios en los suyos suavemente, así como ninguno imaginaba que Terry observaba la escena, su corazón sintió como si se hubiese encogido, era tarde Richard le había ganado esta partida, se dio la vuelta, se dirigió al ascensor, al abrirse la puerta la Recepcionista bajaba de él –

Recepcionista – Espere – le dijo pero la puerta se cerró, se quedo confundía al ver el rostro de desconcierto del chico – a este que le pasa –se pregunto, mientras que en el interior del elevador el alma de un hombre estaba que reventaba de coraje –

Candy miraba el reloj, como le hubiese gustado que ese momento no llegara, pero ya nada podía hacer, sentía tanto dolor, en verdad quería a Isaac, sentía una gran culpa por la decisión que tomo más aun que se fuera con ella, sabía que la felicidad de Isaac no era con Nicole, se miro al espejo, limpio las lágrimas, no quería que él se diera cuenta de su tristeza, llamaron a la puerta.

Laureen – Candy tu hermano se va – se escuchaba melancólica –

Candy – Estoy lista – abrió la puerta y sonrío –

Laureen – Estuviste llorando – le cuestiono al ver sus ojos -

Candy – No – bajo la mirada –

Laureen – Me duele igual que a ti – se quebrara su voz –

Candy – El estará bien – quiso mostrar fortaleza –

Laureen – Vayamos – Candy la abrazo, ambos tomaron aire cuando llegaron a las escaleras, de lejos miraba como Isaac ya las esperaba con algunas maletas, Laureen miro a Candy esta sonrío, bajaron las escaleras –

Isaac – Pensé que no querían despedirse – les dijo en cuanto las vio –

Laureen – Como crees – no pudo ser tan fuerte y se puso a llorar –

Isaac – Mamá yo estaré bien – se aferro al abrazo protector de ella –

Laureen – Te voy a extrañar – dijo entre el llanto, Candy sentía que él corazón se le hacía pequeñito al ver la escena –

Isaac – Cuida bien de mamá – le dijo a Candy –

Candy – Claro que si – sonrío, Isaac la miro, sabía que ella estaría bien –

Laureen – En cuanto llegues escribe por favor – le pidió mientras le acomodaba la solapa del saco, como toda una madre preocupada de que su hijo se viera bien –

Candy – No te portes mal por qué si no yo misma iré a castigarte – Isaac la miro y sonrío al igual que Laureen –

Laureen – Que cosas dices – se limpio los ojos –

Isaac – Bien pecas llego el momento de decir adiós – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Si – apretó los labios – cuídate mucho – miro el rostro de él como si quisiera guardarlo para siempre –

Isaac – Tu también – la abrazo fuertemente – te voy a extrañar – le dijo intentando contener las lágrimas –

Candy – Yo también – no pudo contener las lágrimas –

Isaac – Me alegro que hayas arreglado las cosas con Richard – la miro a los ojos –

Candy – Gracias – otro motivo para estar triste –

Isaac – Me voy – miro su reloj – no quiero llegar tarde – puso cara de desanimado –

Candy – En verdad no quieres que te acompañe – le dijo mientras Isaac tomaba una maleta –

Isaac – No te lo agradezco de todas formas – se mordía el labio –

Candy – Escribe por favor – le dijo mientras se abrazaba con su madre –

Emily – El coche está listo – se veía triste –

Isaac – Gracias por todo – le dijo a la chica, Isaac se encamino a la puerta, salió, abordo el auto –

Candy – Adiós – le dijo mientras ondeaba su mano cuando el auto arranco para llevarse a un ser importante en su vida, Isaac bajo la mirada hasta ese momento sus grises ojos comenzaron a llorar, no quería que su madre y hermana lo vieran devastado por la decisión que tomo, miro la casa de los Andley cuando paso frente a ella y se pregunto ¿Dónde estás Ane?, mientras en casa de los Britter –

Archie – Ane quieres ir a comer – le pregunto pero ella se miraba ausente – me escuchaste – ella reacciono –

Ane – No te escuche – regreso su mirada a la ventana –

Archie – Que pasa – le cuestiono molesto –

Ane – Nada – lo miro tristemente –

Archie – El no vendrá – le dijo con enfado –

Ane – Lo sé – su voz palideció –

Archie – Creo que lo mejor es que se marche – se cruzo de brazos –

Ane – Se va con ella – le dijo en un susurro –

Archie – Las cosas ahora están en su lugar – se puso de pie y se acerco a ella –

Ane – Por qué no me dejas sola – le dijo en cuanto sintió que se acercaba –

Archie – Por qué me rehúyes – miro la melancolía de Ane – acaso es que ya no me quieres – ella lo miro –

Ane – Archie yo te quise mucho, pero me di cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros no resultarían bien – Archie lanzo un suspiro de resignación –

Archie – Ane hay algo que tienes que saber – se dio la vuelta y evito mirarla –

Ane – Que cosa – le pregunto al ver el rostro desencajado del chico –

Archie – El se va por qué piensa que tu y yo reanudamos nuestra relación – Ane lo miro confundía, se acerco a él –

Ane – Que es lo que dices – se puso nerviosa –

Archie – Elisa y esa chica Nicole le hicieron pensar que volvimos – sintió un duro golpe en el pecho –

Ane – Desde cuando lo sabes – le reprocho –

Archie – No hace mucho – Ane lo miro con enojo – perdóname – la miro también –

Ane – Tengo que ir a la estación – se encamino a la puerta –

Archie – Yo te llevo – sujeto la mano de ella –

Ane – Quieres remediarlo – sus ojos estaban cristalizados –

Archie – Solo quiero que seas feliz – Ane miro la resignación en los ojos de él –

Ane – Vamos rápido – Salieron de la casa, Ane estaba nerviosa esperaba llegar a tiempo, mientras Archie sabía que estaba por perder definitivamente a Ane, esquivando autos, carruajes, gente, llegaron a la estación, Ane bajo corriendo del auto, Archie se estaciono, miro el reloj que había en la gran pared y bajo entristecido –

Nicole – Isaac es hora de irnos – le dijo –

Isaac – Si – miro a la distancia como si esperara a alguien –

Nicole – Seremos felices – acaricio su cabello –

Isaac – Por qué no vas subiendo – se alejo de ella –

Nicole – Esta bien – se encamino a la puerta de él tren, Isaac volvía a mirar entre la gente, ella ni siquiera fue a despedirlo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde Nicole, miro la expresión de la chica estaba como atemorizada –

Ane – ¡Isaac! – le gritó a lo lejos, él se detuvo, nuevamente repetían su nombre, reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, el tren silbo para anunciar la salida, el volteo a donde escucho su nombre en ese momento unos delicados brazos rodearon su cuerpo –

Isaac - ¡Ane! – no podía creer que ella estuviese ahí –

Ane – No quiero que te vayas – le dijo entre el llanto y aferrándose a él –

Isaac – ¿Qué? – dijo confundido –

Ane – Tal vez no le hagas falta a Candy por qué ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero a mí sí me haces falta, yo necesito de ti – Isaac abrazo a Ane – no me dejes –

Isaac – Pero Ane y Archie – le cuestiono –

Ane – Lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo – Isaac sintió que la piel y el corazón se le erizaban –

Isaac – Ane – puso un dedo en su mejilla y levanto su rostro, miro los bellos ojos azules de la chica, limpio las lágrimas que de ellos resbalaban –

Ane – Te amo – se atrevía decirlo por fin, Isaac parecía haber tomado vida nuevamente, Isaac acerco su rostro a el de ella, dudo por un momento pero ella lo animo delicadamente a que la besara, Isaac postro sus labios en los de Ane, suavemente, con ternura, con amor, mientras el tren volvía a silbar, a unos metros de distancia una chica se tragaba su orgullo, su fracaso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a lo lejos Archie miraba la escena, la había perdido por inseguro, indeciso, pero al final sabia que nunca se llegarían amar, en su interior, muy escondido, bajo del dolor que en ese instante sentía, se encontraban los buenos deseos para Ane Britter –

CONTINUARA…

Siguiente capítulo MI DESTINO…. LA SOLEDAD

CAPITULO 156

MI DESTINO… LA SOLEDAD

Paty seguía mirando a Ane y Candy mientras se probaban los vestidos para su boda ya que ellas serian las damas de honor, los ojos azules de Ane parecían hacer juego con el lila del vestido, mientras que los verdes de Candy contrastaban haciéndola lucir hermosa, el corte era imperio, con mangas, la tela de la parte de arriba era de encaje, la de la parte de abajo era satín, la forma definía muy bien la figura de ambas, con una pequeñas mangas, un escote que dejaba ver los encantos de las chicas, para finalizar una cinta de seda blanca rodeaba donde comienza el talle.

Paty – Se ven muy bien – les dijo a ambas –

Ane – Paty creo que es demasiado escotado – se sonrojo –

Candy – Paty por esta ocasión apoyare a Ane – le hizo saber –

Paty – Pero en verdad se ven lindas – Candy y Ane se miraron – véanse al espejo – ellas voltearon para verse –

Candy – Debo también admitir que Paty tiene razón – se acomodo el vestido –

Ane – Crees que le guste – le pregunto a Candy –

Candy – Se desmayara cuando te vea – se rio traviesamente –

Paty – Nunca me imagine que terminarías siendo su cuñada – le dijo a Ane que se sonrojo de inmediato –

Ane – Paty por favor – se cubrió el rostro con las manos –

Candy – Nunca pensé que le confesarías tu amor – Ane se puso más roja –

Ane – Basta chicas – quería meter la cabeza en el vestido –

Paty – No puedo creer que estamos a una semana de mi boda – sus ojos se iluminaron –

Candy – No estás nerviosa Paty – le dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido –

Paty – Si y mucho – se llevo las manos a pecho –

Ane – Stephania se verá preciosa – Ane también comenzó a quitarse el vestido –

Paty – Si también ya le compramos su vestido – se ilumino su rostro – hablando de ella, tengo que irme chicas, debo de cuidar a mi hija – se puso de pie –

Ane – Gracias por venir a ver los vestidos – Paty se acerco para despedirse –

Paty – Sabia que tendrían muy buen gusto – también se despidió de Candy – las veré luego chicas – salió de la habitación –

Candy – Esta feliz – al fin logro salir del vestido –

Ane – Y tú – Candy la miro –

Candy – Yo qué – le cuestiono –

Ane – Tú eres feliz – Candy se dio la vuelta para no mirarla – por qué no arreglas las cosas con Terry – le dijo mientras se cambiaba –

Candy – No sé qué hacer – se sentó en la cama –

Ane – Dile lo que sientes – Candy la miro a los ojos, ya que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho ella –

Candy – No puedo dejar a Richard – se llevo las manos a los ojos –

Ane – Pero tú no lo amas – Candy se puso a llorar –

Candy – Le debo demasiado, cuando más triste y sola me sentía el apareció, me ayudo, me cuido, me salvo – se llevo la mano a la herida de bala – no puedo Ane –

Ane – No crees que estás actuando igual que Terry – Candy la miro – el sentía que tenía una obligación con Susana y ahora a ti te pasa lo mismo – esperaba Candy reaccionara –

Candy – Terry ni siquiera me ha buscado – dijo desanimada – hace ya tres semanas que no sé nada de él – sentía tanta frustración – es que Terry es tan… - se veía molesta – primero se pelea por mi y luego desaparece como si yo no le importara – eso le dolía –

Ane – El ha estado viendo a Stear y Archie – Candy regreso su mirada a Ane –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – dijo con asombro –

Ane – No sé cual sea el motivo por el cual no te ha buscado, lo que sí sé es que siempre pregunta por ti – Candy se quedo boquiabierta –

Candy – Ane ya no se qué hacer – Ane le dio su ropa a Candy –

Ane – Lo que decidas yo te apoyare – le hizo saber que no estaba sola, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –

Mucama – Srita Britter su novio vino a verla – los ojos de Ane se iluminaron –

Ane – Enseguida voy – se dirigió a la cómoda, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a acomodar su cabello – Candy todo se solucionara – la abrazo –

Candy – Si – intento sonreír, se termino de vestir – listo ya me veo presentable – le dijo a su amiga, que seguía arreglándose –

Ane – Te ves muy bien – la tomo de la mano, salieron de su habitación, Ane se notaba ansiosa por ver a Isaac – Hola – le dijo en cuanto bajo las escaleras –

Isaac – Hola preciosa – su rostro se ilumino –

Ane – Deseaba tanto verte – él abrazo a su novia, tenía ganas de besarla pero era un caballero –

Isaac – Hola Candy – saludo a su hermana –

Candy – Hola – le dijo, sus verdes ojos se abrieron al ver que no había ido solo – Richard – le dijo al verlo parado en la puerta de la entrada –

Richard – Pensé que estarías en tu casa – su corazón latía al verla –

Ane – Es que no probamos los vestidos para la boda – dijo con emoción abrazando a su novio –

Isaac – Se que te veras hermosa – le dio un tierno beso en el cabello – las queremos invitar a cenar – les dijo a ambas –

Ane – De verdad – su corazón salto de alegría –

Richard – Quieres ir – le pregunto al ver la cara de duda de Candy –

Isaac – Candy tienes que ir, Richard se va mañana – le hizo saber, Candy miro a Richard –

Richard – El Sr. William quiere que arregle unos negocios en Boston – no le agradaba mucho la idea –

Ane – Vamos Candy – la miro fijamente –

Candy – Claro, se encamino hacia donde Richard –

Richard – Estuviste llorando – le pregunto en cuanto ella se acerco –

Candy – No para nada – le sonrío –

Isaac – Suban al auto ahora los alcanzamos – Ane fue a avisar que saldría –

Richard – Que es lo que pasa – le pregunto en cuanto estuvieron solos –

Candy - ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Se detuvo frente al auto –

Richard – A que has estado distante estos días – se recargo en el auto –

Candy – Es que ha sido una semana algo agitada – se escudo en el trabajo –

Richard - ¡Ah! – Como que no le creyó –

Candy – Entonces te vas – le pregunto –

Richard – Si, pero regresare para la boda – le aseguro –

Candy – Que bien – Richard sujeto de la cintura a Candy, y la jalo contra si suavemente –

Richard – Te voy a extrañar – la abrazo – pero te prometo que después de eso ya no nos separaremos – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Quieres que te acompañe mañana a la estación – puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él –

Richard – Me encantaría – le sonrío – y acaricio su rostro – no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas – la miro embelesado, Candy había llegado a ser su adoración –

Candy – Eres tan bueno – rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos –

Richard – Te amo Candy – estaba por besarla cuando unas voces se escucharon, eran Isaac y Ane –

Ane – Entonces Richard se va mañana – le dijo al oído –

Isaac – Si – le afirmo – sabes Ane me confesó algo – Ane miro a su novio –

Ane – Que cosa – tenía el presentimiento de que diría algo malo –

Isaac – Le pedirá matrimonio el día de la boda – Ane detuvo su andar –

Ane -¿Qué cosa? – lo miro confundida –

Isaac – No te da gusto – le dijo al ver el rostro de ella –

Richard – Que le pasa a tu amiga – le cuestiono a Candy al ver a la distancia el rostro de Ane –

Candy – No lo sé –

Isaac – Ane vamos no te quedes ahí parada – la tomo de la mano –

Richard – A donde quieren ir – le pregunto a ellas –

Ane – Me gustaría ir al restaurante Francés – le dijo a Isaac – tu qué opinas Candy –

Candy – Si por mí no hay problema – sonrío –

Isaac – Esta decidido – subieron al auto, se dirigieron al restaurante por algunas horas se perdieron en el tiempo, en los recuerdos, en los planes a futuro, Candy sonreía al ver tan contentos a su hermano y amiga –

Richard – Se ven tan contentos – le dijo al oído a Candy –

Candy – Me da gusto que lo sean – le respondió –

Richard – Te tengo una sorpresa – Candy lo miro –

Candy – Que cosa – dijo sorprendida –

Richard – Lo sobras el día de la boda – torció una comisura de su labio para dibujar una sonrisa –

Candy – Así que te vas mañana – le cuestiono –

Richard – Si tengo que ir a solucionar unos negocios del Sr. Andley – bajo la mirada –

Candy – Te noto preocupado – tomo su mano, miro en el centro del restaurante como bailaba Isaac con Ane –

Richard – No solo que no quiero dejarte sola – tomo su mano –

Candy – Yo voy a estar bien – le dijo para tranquilizarlo –

Richard – Lo sé – tomo aire y miro a Candy, sabía que ella estaría bien, pero también sabía que Terry seguía en Chicago y eso le preocupaba – quieres bailar – le sugirió –

Candy – Claro – ya no quería preocuparlo más y para tranquilizarlo fue accesible, Richard llevo a Candy al centro del lugar, bailaban cerca de donde Ane e Isaac –

Richard – Te amo niña bonita – le susurro – y yo por ti sería capaz de todo – Candy sonrió y siguió bailando con Richard al compas de la música, Richard miro como se veía la novia de su amigo, la forma en la que lo miraba, el modo en que bailaban, como dos enamorados, pero Candy esa noche se notaba tan diferente a Ane –

Richard partió a Boston la mañana siguiente, Candy como buena novia fue a despedirlo a la estación del tren, Isaac la acompañaba, Candy no dejaba de pensar en lo último que le dijo Ane antes de dejarla en su Casa, "Candy tienes que solucionar las cosas antes de que Richard llegue, por qué el hará algo que te puede cambia la vida", Candy no pudo sacarse ese pensamiento casi en toda la semana.

Laureen – Pasa algo hija – le pregunto a la chica que estaba como ausente –

Candy – Que me decías – le contesto algo aturdida –

Laureen – Que has estado muy extraña estos días – dejo la costura sobre un sofá –

Candy – Nada mamá – bajo la mirada –

Laureen – Es por Richard – Candy sonrío tristemente – te aseguro que estará mañana para la boda, tal vez ya no pudo llegar hoy – Candy se puso de pie –

Candy – Mamá voy a casa de Ane – necesitaba salir por qué sentía que se asfixiaba – me pidió que fuera para ver como quedaron los últimos detalles de su vestido –

Laureen – No llegues demasiado tarde – le dijo – mañana tienes que verte radiante para Richard – le hizo saber, su comentario la dejo pensativa –

Candy – Acaso sabes algo que yo no – le cuestiono –

Laureen – Lo sabrás mañana – le sonrío –

Candy – Claro – puso cara de confusión, Candy se encamino a casa de Ane, estaba por ponerse el sol, cuando llego toco la puerta –

Ane – Candy que bueno que llegaste – le dijo en cuanto abrió –

Candy – Que es lo que pasa – le dijo al verla tan extasiada –

Ane – Vamos a mi habitación – la tomo de la mano y subió las escaleras –

Candy – Ane cual es la prisa – cuestiono algo confusa –

Ane – Ya lo veras – entraron a su habitación – mira – le mostro lo que había en la cama –

Candy – Ese no es el vestido que usaremos mañana – miro a su amiga –

Ane – No Candy, ese vestido es el que usaras esta noche – le dijo Candy puso cara de sorpresa –

Candy – Esta noche – dijo interrogante –

Ane – Vamos a cambiarte – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido que traía puesto –

Candy – Ane que es todo esto – la detuvo – si no me dices que pasa me iré – miro algo molesta a Ane –

Ane – Candy yo solo quiero que seas feliz – dijo en un susurro, Candy parecía no entender – se que Isaac se molestara conmigo por esto – torció el gesto – Terry vendrá por ti dentro de una hora – le soltó de golpe –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – no lo podía creer –

Ane – Terry se muere por verte, ya no sabe como acercase a ti – le explico – dice que necesita hablar contigo, pero como era de imaginarse Richard no ha dejado que él se acerque – se sentó en la cama –

Candy – Y tú estás jugando a Cupido – parecía un reclamo –

Ane – Candy, Terry me dijo que necesita hablar contigo antes de marcharse, dice que se irá pasado mañana – Candy entristeció al saberlo – solo te pide esta noche – miro a su amiga –

Candy – Ane puedes dejarme hacer una llamada – le dijo cabizbaja –

Ane – Claro – Candy fue a la sala, hablo a su casa – para qué quieres que venga Emily – le pregunto camino a la habitación –

Candy – Necesitaba que me trajera algo – suspiro –

Ane – Vamos te ayudare a cambiarte – Ane arreglo a su amiga, le puso un vestido color blanco con detalles en morado, recogió el pelo en un chongo, maquillo sus hermosos ojos verdes, puso un poco de color lila a los labios de ella, unos aretes que hacían juego con los adornos en el pelo – que bien te ves – le dijo al verla –

Candy – Gracias – le dijo algo sonrojada –

Ane – Terry se morirá cuando te vea – decía alguien llamo a la puerta –

Mucama – Srita Britter puedo pasar – dijo la chica –

Ane – Claro – la chica entro –

Mucama – Vinieron a dejar esto a la Srita. Andley – entrego un bolso –

Candy – Muchas gracias – le dijo mientras se seguía mirando al espejo –

Ane – Puede retirarse – la chica obedeció – toma Candy –

Candy – Gracias Ane – bajo la mirada –

Ane – Que pasa – le cuestiono al ver su semblante, Candy saco un estuche del bolso para abrirlo – que bonita es – le dijo en cuanto vio la pulsera –

Candy – Es un regalo de Richard – le dijo tristemente –

Ane – Lo llevaras a tu cita con Terry – le cuestiono confundida –

Candy – Si – se coloco la pulsera –

Ane – Pero por qué – No entendía a su amiga –

Candy – Por qué necesito algo que me haga recordar que tengo una relación – se miro al espejo –

Ane – ¡Candy! – Dijo con asombro – que es lo que hay en esa cajita negra – le cuestiono –

Candy – Este es un regalo que Terry me dio – tomo la cajita entre sus manos –

Ane – ¿Qué es? – pregunto aun que por el tamaño de la caja se lo imagino –

Candy – No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – nunca lo he abierto – puso la caja negra en el bolso que llevaría esa noche –

Ane – Que es lo que harás –seguía con él interrogatorio –

Candy – Se lo devolveré – dijo firmemente –

Ane – Candy estás loca – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Candy – Ane ya te lo explique – dijo algo molesta – yo tengo un compromiso con Richard – dijo llena de amargura –

Ane – Le romperás el corazón – sabía que Candy estaba cometiendo un error –

Candy – Tu arreglaste la cita – le reprocho – o es que piensas detenerme – Ane la miro –

Mucama – Srita la espera – le dijo a ambas –

Ane – Candy por favor piensa bien las cosas – la tomo de la mano –

Candy – No hay nada que pensar – se encamino a la puerta, bajo las escaleras, Terry ya la esperaba en la estancia – Hola – dijo en cuanto llego abajo –

Terry – Hola Candy – le dijo boquiabierto al verla – gracias Ane – le dijo a la chica que estaba parada atrás de Candy –

Ane – Diviértanse mucho – sonrío nerviosamente –

Candy – Gracias Ane – la miro tristemente – vendré luego a cambiarme – le hizo saber –

Ane – Suerte – le deseo a ambos –

Terry – Vamos Candy – le dio el brazo ella lo tomo – te ves hermosa – le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el auto –

Candy – Gracias – miraba el piso, quería decirle lo buen mozo que se veía con ese traje gris que llevaba puesto, el abrió la puerta del auto, ella se metió algo sonrojada ya que Terry la ponía demasiado nerviosa, el subió y arranco –

Terry – Candy lamento tanto todo lo que paso – se disculpo –

Candy – Y tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo para decirlo – le reprocho sin mirarlo –

Terry – Quise acercarme pero… - se detuvo –

Candy – Fueron cuatro semanas en las que te desapareciste – apretaba los puños de sus manos –

Terry – Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo lamento – apretó con fuerza el volante, ya que sabía que Richard se había adelantado –

Candy – Se que te vas – le dijo miraba por la ventana –

Terry – Tengo que regresar por el trabajo – le explicaba – solo me dieron un mes de vacaciones – le explicaba, Ane se meterá en problemas con su novio – se rio, Candy lo miro – no me veas con esa cara, se bien que se le declaro a Isaac – Candy puso cara de molestia – no te enojes, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo conmigo – dijo traviesamente –

Candy – Que te hace pensar que yo haría una cosa como esa – frunció la nariz –

Terry – Por qué sé bien lo mucho que me amas – Candy se puso nerviosa – llegamos – le dijo mientras señalaba un restaurante muy elegante – espero te guste el lugar – dijo en cuanto estaciono su auto, salió, dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a ella – mi hermosa dama puede hacerme el honor – le dijo en cuanto abrió y le dio la mano, Candy puso su mano sobre la de Terry, el noto lo que ella llevaba puesto, Terry puso cara de fastidio – no era necesario – le reprocho –

Candy – Que cosa – le cuestiono al ver su rostro –

Terry – Que te pusieras eso – le señalo la pulsera con la mirada – acaso es un recordatorio – apretó los labios –

Candy – Tal vez – susurro, Terry no dijo más ella tomo su brazo y se encaminaron al restaurante, Terry hablo con un mesero, luego los dirigieron hasta un balcón, era una noche fresca, la mesa estaba adornada con orquídeas y velas blancas, un vino tinto ya se estaba enfriando, era la única mesa que estaba ahí, lo único que iluminaba ese pequeño balcón era la media luz de las velas –

Terry – Te gusta – le dijo al ver el rostro de ella –

Candy – Es tan lindo – no podía creerlo, lo que más deseaba era estar así con el hombre que amaba, pero había algo que no dejaba que lo disfrutara –

Terry – Sabía que te gustaría – le ayudo a sentarse –

Candy – Terry por qué tardaste tanto en buscarme – le dijo mientras él se sentaba –

Mesero – Algún aperitivo – le dijo a Terry –

Terry – Un Coñac – le dijo y miro a Candy –

Candy – Lo mismo – Terry la miro sorprendido, el mesero se retiro –

Terry – Candy que pasa – le dijo al ver la tristeza de ella en su rostro –

Candy – Terry si me hubieses buscado antes yo habría renunciado a todo – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Terry – Candy perdóname, se que fui un tonto pero ya no sé como acercarme a ti – le dijo al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amargura –

Candy – Pero ya es tarde – Terry la miro confundido –

Terry – Candy todavía podemos – en ese momento llego el mesero, dejo sus bebidas sobre la mesa y se retiro –

Candy – No Terry ya no – lo miro fijamente –

Terry – Que es lo que quieres decir – le cuestiono nervioso –

Candy – Me dijiste que si esto es un recordatorio – le mostro la pulsera en su mano – pues sí, es un recordatorio de que yo tengo un compromiso con Richard – la respiración de Terry comenzó a agitarse – lo siento – abrió su bolso y saco una cajita negra –

Terry - ¿Qué haces? – le dijo al ver la caja que le regalo –

Candy – No puedo aceptarlo – puso la caja en la mesa – nunca pude abrirla caja – le explico mientras empujaba la caja a donde Terry – perdóname –

Terry – Así que no sabes lo que es – se veía molesto –

Candy – Puedo imaginarlo – bajo la mirada –

Terry – ¿Por qué? – dijo apretando los labios –

Candy – Por qué yo no puedo pagarle de esta manera a alguien que ha sido tan bueno conmigo – le dijo, su voz estuvo a casi nada de quebrarse – Terry perdóname – se derramo una lágrima de sus ojos verdes –

Terry – Perdí mi oportunidad – parecía lamentarse –

Candy – La perdimos hace mucho – se limpio las lágrimas –

Terry – Aun así disfrutemos de esta noche – intento calmarse –

Candy - ¡Terry! – miro el rostro desencajado de él –

Terry – Sera nuestra despedida – tomo la copa de coñac – salud por eso – alzo la copa y dijo con ironía –

Candy – Terry yo… - miro la tranquilidad del rostro de Terry –

Terry – Candy creo que mi destino es estar solo – se rio de sí mismo – una suave música comenzó a tocar – pecas quieres bailar conmigo – le sonrío y se puso de pie –

Candy – Terry no me trates como si no pasara nada – le reclamo – no quiero sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento –

Terry – Candy por favor seamos felices aun que sea esta noche – puso su rostro a la altura del de ella, tomo su barbilla y la miro tiernamente, Candy se puso de pie, cerca de la mesa comenzaron a bailar, Candy quiso comprender la tranquilidad de Terry, ella no pudo más y rodeo su cuello y lo abrazo amorosamente, le dolía tanto que las cosas no fueran como ambos deseaban, Terry se trago las lágrimas de frustración por saber que la había perdido por su indecisión, la perdió el día en que ella se fue del hospital, el día que la dejo partir, Terry se aferro a su cintura y la abrazo con todo el amor que podía, ambos se miraron queriéndose besar, pero ninguno propicio el beso, Candy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Terry que besaba su pelo con amor, con dulzura, con tristeza, una lágrima que salía de los ojos de él cayó en el pelo de ella, mientras unos ojos expectantes los observaban a la distancia –

CONTINUARA…

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HAZLA FELIZ

CAPITULO 157

HAZLA FELIZ

Candy llego a su casa con el corazón destrozado, antes de entrar lanzo un suspiro para reponerse del dolor que estaba sintiendo, saco sus llaves, aun nerviosa las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, al entrar sus verdes ojos se abrieron al ver que ya la esperaban en la sala, Laureen la miraba interrogante al Igual que Isaac pero alguien la miraba con infinita ternura.

Richard – Hola Candy – le sonrío –

Candy – Hola – su voz sonaba nerviosa –

Laureen – Richard tiene rato esperando – le dijo a Candy –

Isaac – Llamamos a casa de Ane – sonrío – nos dijeron que salieron a tomar un café – le hizo saber, Candy sintió alivio al saber que Ane la había escudado –

Candy – Si me invito y se no hizo tarde – se mordía los labios –

Laureen – Hija te noto rara – le dijo al ver lo pensativa que estaba –

Richard – Me imagino que es por lo de la boda de su amiga – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Un poco – miraba al piso, no podía ver a Richard a los ojos –

Richard – Te prometí que llegaría a la boda – le guiño el ojo –

Candy – Siempre cumples tus promesas – le hizo saber –

Richard – Y te prometo que mañana todo cambiara, nuestras vidas cambiaran – tomo la mano de ella y miro su dedo corazón –

Isaac – Ejem –tocio para hacerles saber que estaban ahí –

Richard – Lo siento – se disculpo como todo un caballero –

Laureen – Querrán estar solos – le dijo a Isaac, Candy la miro como suplicando que no se fueran –

Isaac – Nos vemos mañana –le dijo a Isaac y subió las escaleras –

Laureen – Estaré en el cuarto de costura – le dijo a su hija y a su novio –

Candy – Si mamá – dijo sin ánimo –

Richard – Tu madre siempre tan linda – le dijo en cuento se quedaron solos –

Candy – Se preocupa por nosotros – estaba por sentarse cuando Richard tomo su mano y la detuvo – que pasa – le dijo al ver la seriedad de Richard –

Richard – Solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo – le dijo y la abrazo tiernamente –

Candy – Lo sé – le dijo como si le doliera saberlo –

Richard – No me cansare de repetirlo – acaricio su mano, toco un pequeño objeto en ella – tienes puesta la pulsera que te regale – le dijo al oído –

Candy – Si me la pondré mañana con el vestido para la boda – entrelazo sus dedos con los de él –

Richard – Candy tengo algo muy importante que decirte mañana – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello –

Candy – No puedes decirlo ahora – no quería prolongar más su dolor ya que estaba segura de lo que él le pediría –

Richard – No pequeña pecosa – acaricio su nariz con la de ella –

Candy – Tiene mucho que llegaste –le cuestiono –

Richard – Un rato, pero valió la pena la espera – la miro dulcemente – creo que será mejor que me vaya – acaricio el rostro de ella –

Candy – Debes estar cansado – le dijo, el sonrío –

Richard – Si un poco, creo que lo mejor será descansar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo – Candy lo miro – que pasa – le pregunto al ver la forma en la que lo miraba –

Candy – Eres tan bueno conmigo – lo abrazo fuertemente –

Richard –Como no serlo con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido – su corazón comenzó a latir –

Candy – Creo que no te merezco – sentía ganas de llorar –

Richard – Que cosas dices Candy – deshizo el abrazo – nos vemos mañana en la boda – le dijo, la miro, acerco su rostro a él de ella, parecía que estaba por besarla – te quiero –le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – que descanses – se aparto de ella y se dirigió a la puerta –

Candy – Igualmente – se quedo pensativa, ya que creía que Richard la besaría en la boca, Richard salió de la casa para dirigirse a su auto, se detuvo para mirar la alcoba de Candy seguía a oscuras, saco del bolso de su saco una cajita en color rojo, la abrió para observar el hermoso solitario que le había comprado a Candy, sonrío, cerro la caja y la guardo nuevamente, mientras que aquella habitación una chica se encerraba para llorar su amarga decisión, le había destrozado el corazón a Terry aun que el intento mostrar fortaleza, como si no pasara nada, sintió como las lágrimas se derramaban de aquello hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban, mañana sería un día lleno de dicha para algunos, pero para ella era como si hubiera construido su propia prisión –

Los rayo de luz apenas se filtraban en la oscura habitación, apenas por debajo de las cortinas se podían ver, Terry aventó las sabanas hacia el suelo, tocio un poco, se puso de pie, tropezó con algo cuando se encamino hacía las ventanas, abrió las cortinas era más de medio día, se tallo los ojos, la luz le lastimo, se volteo para mirar cómo había quedado el cuarto, después de que paso a dejar a Candy a casa de Ane, fue a comprar unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y cigarrillos, cuando llego al hotel tuvo problemas por llegar con unas bolsas pero no le importo pelear un poco con los encargados, sin importar que decían los dejo hablando solos y se dirigió a su cuarto, se encerró, encendió un cigarrillo, ya ni siquiera utilizo el vaso para beber, se empino la botella y se decido a llorar en la soledad de aquella habitación su pena, su dolor hasta perderse, hasta que dejara de doler.

Terry – Soy patético – se dijo en cuanto vio la botellas en el suelo, en eso llamaron a la puerta – dejen de molestar – contesto groseramente –

Albert – Los amigos te molestan – Terry se dispuso a abrir –

Terry – No pensé que fueras tu – le dijo en cuanto abrió –

Albert – A ti que te pasa – le cuestiono, pero en cuanto miro la habitación supo que Terry no había pasado muy buena noche –

Terry – No estoy para reclamos – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Albert – Terry que pasa – le pregunto, Terry lo miro – no me digas es por Candy – lo adivino al ver el semblante del chico –

Terry – Ella ya decidió – se recargo en un mueble –

Albert – Como les gusta martirizarse – le dio una palmada en la espalda – Terry tienes que apresurarte – le hizo saber –

Terry – No tengo ánimos de ir – se dirigió a la cama –

Albert – Tú les darás los anillo –le recordó –

Terry – Es que no se si pueda verla – se tiro en la cama – ella estará con tu "abogado" – le remarco la última palabra – no creo soportar ver como ella acepta ser su esposa – hizo un gesto de dolor - Albert por favor déjame solo –

Albert – Recuerda que la boda es a las cinco de la tarde – le recordó, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró –

Terry – No me importa – apenas se alcanzó a escuchar –

Los presentes estaban en la iglesia esperando a que la novia llegara, el pasillo por donde pasaría estaba lleno de hermosas flores blancas, con listones del mismo color, Isaac no podía evitar mirar a Ane, se veía hermosa en ese vestido lila al igual que su hermana, toda las mirabas se postraban en ellas, Elisa se moría de la envidia, no solo por los vestidos que ellas portaban, sino por qué también estaban con los dos chicos más atractivos de la ahí, Nial no quitaba la cara de fastidio que tenía al igual que su hermana, Richard tampoco podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que lucia Candy, ese día era especial para él, metió la mano en el bolso de su saco, aprisionó la cajita que llevaba.

Isaac – Lo trajiste – le pregunto al oído –

Richard – Si – bajo la mirada –

Isaac – Se ven hermosas – le dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a donde ellas –

Richard – Es verdad – miraba a Candy como si quisiera recordarla por siempre en sus memorias –

Isaac – No puede ser – frunció el seño – tenía que arruinar el momento – Richard lo miro, Isaac le señalo a donde Terry –

Richard – Es el padrino de anillos – le explico – por eso está aquí – suspiro –

Isaac – Lo que me consuela es que no podrá acercarse a Candy ya que tú estás aquí – le dijo con tranquilidad –

Albert – Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo en cuanto se acerco a él –

Terry – Estoy por compromiso – dijo mientras apretaba los labios –

Albert – Las cosas siempre pasan por algo – le dijo, Terry dejo de ponerle atención en cuanto miro a la distancia a una hermosa mujer rubia quedando boquiabierto, Albert se dio cuenta de ello – Terry al menos cierra la boca – le dijo entre dientes mientras pasaba por ahí un invitado –

Terry – Que hermosa se ve – su corazón salto de golpe –

Isaac – Vamos con ellas –le dijo a Richard al ver como Terry veía a Candy –

Richard – Si claro – al pasar frente a Terry las miradas de los tres se cruzaron, Isaac lo veía con reprobación y era correspondido, mientras que Richard lo miro de diferente manera, luego bajo la mirada –

Albert – No te metas en problemas –le dijo al ver las miradas entre ellos – es un día especial para Stear y Paty – le recordó –

Terry – Después de entregar los anillos me iré – dijo determinante –

Stear – Hola Terry – se acerco a él muy gustoso –

Terry – Hola – le dio un abrazo – felicidades – intento sonreír –

Stear – Que nervios – se froto las manos –

Terry – En verdad estas nervioso – le pregunto –

Stear – No te casas todos los días – se río – lo comprenderás cuando te cases – Albert miro con reproche a Stear – lo siento –

Terry – Creo que mantendré mi soltería – se río de lo que dijo – y tu hija – le pregunto –

Stear – Ella legara con su mamá – en eso la gente se arremolino en la entrada de la iglesia –

Ane – Llego la novia – le dijo a Isaac –

Stear – Creo que llego el momento – le dio una palmada en el brazo a Terry – te veré en la fiesta – le dijo y se fue a su lugar –

Albert – No le puedes fallar a Stear – le dijo para que Terry fuera a la fiesta –

Terry – A caso crees que soy masoquista – dijo con enfado –

Albert – Has los problemas a un lado – le dijo y se dirigió a su lugar, Terry se quedo pensativo, luego se encamino hacia el lugar que le correspondía, quedando casi frente a ella, la gente callo para cuando se escucho la marcha nupcial, todos voltearon a ver a la novia, que lucía radiante, con una gran sonrisa, Stear ya la esperaba no podía dejar de ver lo bella que lucía con su vestido en color marfil, la abuela Martha traía en brazos a su pequeña bisnieta que no dejaba de jugar con el prendedor de ella, Candy volteo de reojo a ver a Terry esperando no ser descubierta, Terry vestía un traje en azul marino, se veía increíblemente atractivo, el sintió que era observado, volteo a ver a Candy, ella de inmediato volteo la mirada para no ser descubierta pero fue tarde, Terry sonrío tiernamente, el Sr. O´Brien entrego a su hija al futuro esposo, luego el sacerdote comenzó a oficiar la misa, Isaac tomo de la mano a Ane, Archie no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo con la situación, por su parte Candy sujetaba a Richard del brazo, se sentía nerviosa, en momentos sentía como si los ojos de Terry se clavaran en ella, quiso poner atención a lo que decía el sacerdote pero en su mente solo existía una persona y en su corazón el dolor de saber que nunca podrían estar juntos, llego el momento en que Ane y Candy tuvieron que poner el lazo a los novios, las miradas nuevamente se centraban en ellas ya que lucían hermosas con esos vestidos, casi de pues Terry llego al altar para darle las argollas, las damas no pudieron evitar mirar el porte de aquel joven, lo varonil que se veía y claro Elisa no dejo de susurrar que ella lo conocía, cuando estaban a punto de dar la comunión todos se hincaron, entonces Candy aprovecho nuevamente para observar a Terry y el hizo lo mismo, Candy pudo leer de los labios de él la palabra TE AMO, bajo la mirada sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba, por fin el sacerdote dio la bendición y le dijo al novio que podía besar a su ahora esposa, los invitados poco a poco fueron saliendo de la iglesia, las damas de honor se apresuraron a llevar los cestos con arroz para lanzarlos a los novios, cuando por fin salieron los invitados arrojaron el arroz como símbolo de buenos deseos.

Candy – Felicidades Paty – le dijo en cuanto se acerco a ella y la abrazo –

Paty – Gracias Candy – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Candy – No llores es momento de estar feliz – sonrío –

Paty – Es el momento más bello de mi vida – se limpio los ojos –

Stear – A mi no me felicitas – le dijo a su amiga –

Candy – Claro que si – le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Stear – Gracias Candy – respondió del mismo modo –

Fotógrafo – Pueden colocarse - les dijo a los tres –

Candy – Si claro – se puso a un lado de Paty –

Fotógrafo – Usted también - le dijo a un chico que estaba parado detrás de ellos, Candy miro a ver quién era –

Stear – Anda Terry ven a tomarte una foto –

Terry – Claro –se coloco a donde Stear, Candy y Terry se miraron, el fotógrafo capto ese momento pudo observar el dolor que había en esos dos corazones – voy con Albert le dijo a Stear y se fue –

Candy – Tengo que ir con Richard – lo señalo a la distancia, Paty cargo a su hija y también le tomaron una foto junto con su ahora esposo, luego de un par de fotos más los invitados se dirigieron a casa de los Andley, en el gran vestíbulo estaban una mesas, los manteles eran en color blanco con bordados en beige, los centros de mesa estaban hechos con alcatraces y en el centro de ellos sobre salían unas delgadas velas, poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de gente, hasta el final aparecieron los novios mientras los músicos tocaban una hermosa melodía, la gente aplaudía con entusiasmo, Candy se sentón junto con los Britter, la madre de Ane se sentía alagada de que su hija fuera amiga la hija de una duquesa de francesa, por eso veía con buenos ojos la relación entre ella e Isaac, Richard no dejaba de mirar la mesa de enfrente, en la cual estaba sentado el Sr. William con Archie y con Terry –

Isaac – Pasa algo – le cuestiono al ver la mirada –

Richard – Nada que no sepa – le dijo tranquilamente –

Isaac – A qué hora se lo dirás – pregunto curioso –

Richard – Yo sabré el momento – volteo a donde su novia, Candy estaba con Ane cargando a la pequeña Stephania, al final se había quedado con el prendedor de la abuela Martha –

Isaac – Se ven realmente hermosas – le dijo mientras apreciaba la delicada figura de su novia –

Richard – Si, muy hermosas – suspiro, en ese momento llego un mesero –

Mesero – Gustan algo de beber – le cuestiono –

Richard – Un Whisky – Isaac lo miro sorprendido –

Isaac – No te parece que es muy temprano para el Whisky – le dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta – lo mismo – le dijo al mesero, mientras observaba el rostro pensativo de su amigo –

Los novios abrieron el baile, Paty no pudo evitar llorar por el momento, cuando comenzó la otra pieza la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie para bailar, las bebidas no dejaban de correr por las charolas, a los meseros parecían faltarles manos para servir, era extraño pero Terry no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Albert – Al final decidiste venir – le dijo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos –

Terry – En un rato más me iré – le hizo saber –

Albert – Por qué no luchas – le dijo mientras le señalaba a Candy con la mirada –

Terry – Ya estoy cansado de luchar – pareció envejecer –

Albert – Es tu decisión – se puso de pie, dejándolo solo en aquella vacía mesa –

Elisa – Hola Terry –dijo coquetamente –

Terry – Hola – dijo con gran indiferencia –

Elisa – Quieres bailar – le propuso –

Terry – Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho – le dijo, ella puso cara de enfado – y créeme con quien menos lo haría es contigo –

Elisa – Grosero – se fue llena de coraje, Terry no dejaba de acariciar la copa que tenía en sus manos, su mirada parecía pérdida, Archie se acerco a Ane –

Archie – Hola Ane –le dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca –

Ane – Hola – le contesto amablemente –

Archie – Como has estado – le pregunto para entablar conversación –

Ane – Bien, muy contenta – sonrío –

Archie – Te trata bien – no pudo evitar preguntar –

Ane – Es todo un caballero – sabía que se refería a Isaac –

Archie – Me alegro – no pudo evitar admirar su belleza –

Isaac – Bailamos Ane – se acerco a ella –

Ane – Claro que si – tomo el brazo de su novio – te veré luego – le dijo y se fue al centro de la pista, Archie no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la presencia de Isaac –

Richard – Candy quieres bailar – le dijo –

Candy – Pero la niña – cargaba a Stephania –

Abuela Martha – Yo cuido de mi bisnieta – le dijo, Candy se la entrego, Richard la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro del salón –

Richard – Candy te ves hermosa – le dijo mientras bailaban, para esos momentos la noche había caído –

Candy – No dejas de alagarme – le dijo sonrojada –

Richard - No dejare nunca de decirlo – puso su rostro cerca del de ella –

Candy – Te noto extraño – le susurro –

Richard – Candy hay algo muy importante que tengo que pedirte – ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso a pesar de que ya sabía que Richard solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo –

Candy – Que cosa – le cuestiono al oído, los ojos de Terry no pudieron evitar verlos, Terry se pudo de pie, se notaba molesto –

Albert – Que pasa – le cuestiono al verlo –

Terry – No soporto más este espectáculo – su respiración sonaba agitada – me largo – le dijo a su amigo –

Richard – Candy podemos hablar en otro lugar – le dijo, ella lo miro –

Candy – Si, podemos hablar en el jardín – tomo aire –

Richard – Vayamos – dejaron de bailar, él la tomo de la cintura, en ese momento Terry volteo a verlos –

Albert – Estas muy alterado – puso su mano en un hombro – creo que lo mejor será que te vayas –

Terry – Adiós Albert – le dio la mano, se encamino hacia la salida de la casa, cuando estaba dispuesto a cruzar el jardín que lo llevaría hacia la salida miro a lo lejos dos siluetas, observo bien y supo de quienes se trataba, por su mente paso lo que Ane le dijo días atrás, "Terry Richard piensa proponerle matrimonio a Candy el día de la boda de Stear y Paty" – maldición – dijo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y se quedo pensativo, sabía lo que Richard estaba por proponerle a Candy, la desesperación lo hizo su presa, impulsivamente se dispuso a seguir a Candy y Richard, Ane pudo mirar por una ventana a Terry, sabía que se dirigía a donde Candy ya que también sabía que ellos estaban en el jardín –

Isaac – Tengo tantas ganas de saber si Candy acepto – le dijo mientras seguían bailando – no puedo esperar más – se detuvo – vayamos a ver qué paso – le dijo a su novia –

Ane – Es un momento entre ellos – lo miro tiernamente – ya nos lo dirán después – comenzó a bailar nuevamente – mejor sigamos bailando – le sugirió –

Isaac – Acaso no quieres saber – le cuestiono –

Ane – Si, pero lo que más quiero es estar entre tus brazos – Isaac sintió que el corazón le saltaba y no dudo en seguir bailando, mientras en el jardín Candy se paro debajo de un gran árbol, por el cual se filtraban los plateados rayos de la luna –

Candy – Es una linda noche – le dijo al chico mientras miraba el cielo –

Richard – Es una noche fresca – un suave viento alboroto los rizos de ella –

Candy – Si – bajo la mirada –

Richard – Una noche que propicia al amor – dijo tiernamente, Candy apretó los labios –

Candy – Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme – levanto la vista –

Richard – Candy… - se detuvo para contemplar el hermoso rostro de ella bajo la luz de la luna – cuando te conocí nunca me imagine que te llegaría a amar de la manera en que lo hago – ella lo miraba fijamente, había decidido terminar con los recuerdos de Terry a pesar de amarlo tanto – me has dado los momentos más felices de mi vida, compartimos tantos cosas juntos, siempre pensé que nunca llegaría alguien que me hiciera erizar la piel con tan solo verla – tomo aire – eres tan esencial como el aire que respiro – se acerco a ella – eres la luz de mi vida, tu viniste a iluminarla, a mostrarme las más hermosas formas del amor – su voz comenzó a temblar – a soñar despierto, a imaginar un futuro juntos – Candy quiso hablar pero él la callo poniendo su dedo indicie en los labios de ella – Candy esta noche, con la luna llena como testigo del amor que te profeso, quiero pedirte – se llevo la mano a la bolsa de saco, aprisiono la cajita que ahí había, se quedo callado, pensativo, soltó la caja de su mano y abrazó a Candy con todas sus ganas –

Candy – Richard que te pasa – le pregunto desconcertada –

Richard – Candy quiero pedirte que… - su voz temblaba –

Candy – Richard dímelo – ya no quería prolongar más lo inevitable –

Richard – Candy quiero que seas feliz – le dijo y la soltó lentamente para mirarla a los ojos –

Candy - ¿Qué? – parecía no entender –

Richard – Candy ya no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo – sonrío –

Candy – Richard que dices – seguía sin comprender –

Richard – Candy se que yo no soy tu felicidad – se notaba tranquilo – yo no quiero convertirme en tu verdugo – tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos – perdóname por haber prolongado tu sufrimiento, fui egoísta – ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – eres libre para estar con él – se refería a Terry –

Candy – Pero tú – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Richard – Yo estaré bien, mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré también – le decía muy seguro – no importa que no estés conmigo – la abrazo, ella no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar y también lo abrazo, Richard sintió que él alma se le despedazaba pero se mantuvo fuerte ante Candy, se contuvo para no llorar, abrió los ojos y a los lejos miro una silueta que conocía, Terry los había estado observando –

Candy – Richard por favor perdóname – acaricio el rostro de él –

Richard – Hermosa yo no tengo que perdonar nada, a quien debo reprocharle es al tiempo por qué me puso demasiado tarde en tu camino – sonrío tiernamente – se feliz muy feliz – se alejo de ella, Candy se quedo parada frente a ese gran árbol – Richard era un hombre admirable, no pudo evitar que de sus verdes ojos rodaran unas lágrimas, Terry estaba recargado en el troco del árbol, su corazón temblaba de solo pensar que ella ya había aceptado a Richard, estaba por irse cuando – Terry no deberías espiar a las personas – le dijo –

Terry – Viniste a burlarte de mí –evito mirarlo –

Richard – Crees que soy de esa manera – le dijo mientras se recargo en el árbol –

Terry – Y para cuando será su boda – dijo con ironía –

Richard – Terry te voy a pedir una sola cosa – dijo con firmeza y se coloco frente a Terry, este lo miro algo confundido –

Terry – Me piensas golpear – le dijo en cuanto miro como Richard apretaba los puños de sus manos –

Richard – Terry hazla feliz – Terry se quedo desconcertado con lo que escucho – cuídala mucho y no la hagas llorar – le extendió la mano –

Terry -¿Cómo? – bajo la guardia –

Richard – Un día te dije que yo no era como Susana – bajo la mirada – se que Candy nunca me llegara a mar como lo hace contigo – Terry lo miraba confundido – anoche mientras los miraba bailar pude apreciar que nunca me vería con ella como se veía contigo, se que la única persona con la que ella será feliz eres tú – Terry le dio la mano – ve con ella – le señalo con la mirada –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde Candy, ella estaba recargada en el árbol – Candy – ella volteo a verlo de inmediato –

Candy – Terry – se le fue a los brazos –

Terry – Candy pensé que te había perdido – la aprisiono con todo el amor que podía –

Candy – Por favor perdóname – le dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad – yo con él uno hombre con quien quiero estar es contigo –

Terry – Te prometo que así será – ella levanto su rostro – no pienso perderte nuevamente –limpio sus verdes ojos - por qué TE AMO – le dijo tiernamente y unió sus labios con los de ella, en un profundo beso de amor, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y respondió de la misma manera mientras un cielo estrellado, una luna llena, un triste y roto corazón eran testigos de ese ello, Richard se alejo del lugar dejando a tras a dos enamorados, una lágrima se derramaba de aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo, una suave briza soplo sobre su rostro como si quisiera llevarse su dolor, sus pensamientos para que el dejara de sufrir por el amor de ella –

CONTINURA…

SIG CAPITULO MI CORAZON

CAPITULO 158

MI CORAZON

Terry abrazaba a Candy con fuerza, no podía creer que al fin podrían estar juntos después de tanto sufrimiento, ella lo mira tiernamente mientras juega con su cabello, él esta recargado en el árbol mientras admira su belleza, le sonríe, mientras envuelve sus labios con los de Candy, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos, mientras ella disfruta el beso Terry abre los ojos para percatarse de no ser vistos, al darse cuenta que ellos son los únicos en el jardín sigue disfrutando el beso, aferrándose a la diminuta cintura de ella.

Candy – Terry Te Amo tanto – le dice mientras separan sus labios –

Terry – Yo igual – muerde el labio de ella –

Candy – Debemos regresar a la fiesta – le dice mientras observa la casa a lo lejos –

Terry – Si, pero no podemos llegar juntos – ella lo mira algo confundida –

Candy – ¿Cómo? – pone cara de confusión –

Terry – Candy cuando tu saliste del salón ibas del brazo de Richard – le recuerda – no podemos presentarnos así nada más – ella lo mira –

Candy – Y que tiene de malo – suelta su cuello –

Terry – Candy no puedes salir de ahí con alguien y luego entrar así nada más con otro – ella baja la cabeza – entraremos separados, yo le diré a Albert, Stear y Archie que ya nos reconciliamos y tu le dirás a Ane y Paty – Candy frunce el seño – no me mires así, yo quiero gritar que te amo pero hagamos bien las cosas – le sugiere –

Candy – Y quien le dirá a… - se queda callada –

Terry – Yo le diré a tu madre e Isaac – toma aire –

Candy – Se los diremos juntos – le dice muy segura –

Terry – Entonces ve a la fiesta yo iré en un momento – ella da unos pasos para alejarse de él pero Terry la detiene de la mano, la jala contra si solo para darle un beso intenso – Te amo – le dice mientras la deja que se vaya, Candy entra al salón al parecer nadie anotado su ausencia, se encamina a donde Paty, le susurra algo al oído, Paty casi grita de felicidad y la abraza, luego entro Terry, se acerco a Albert, un mesero paso con una charola Terry toma una copa, se bebe rápidamente el liquido, Albert se queda sorprendido al ver el cambio en el rostro de Terry –

Albert – Paso algo – le cuestiona al ver la sonrisa de Terry al mirar cómo Paty abraza a Candy –

Terry – Pasa que esta noche la vida me vuelve a sonreír – sus ojos tiene un brillo diferente –

Albert – Y eso por qué – sigue sin entender –

Terry – Candy y yo estamos juntos – Albert lo mira algo confundido – Richard se dio cuenta de que la felicidad de ella soy yo – Albert miro a Candy –

Albert – En verdad – se había quedado sin palabras –

Terry – Necesitare de tu apoyo – le hizo saber –

Albert – Lo que necesites para eso soy tu amigo – le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Terry – Gracias, lo difícil será decírselo a ellos – le señalo con la mirada la mesa donde estaban sentados Ane, Isaac y su madre – pero no me importa – se veía muy seguro mientras miraba a  
Candy acercarse a la mesa donde su madre – creo que llego el momento – no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso –

Isaac - ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo en cuanto la vio –

Candy – En el jardín – sonrío nerviosamente –

Isaac – Y Richard – le cuestiono al verla sola –

Candy – Richard se fue – miraba al piso –

Laureen – Se pelearon – pregunto curiosa –

Candy – Lo que sucede es que Richard… - no sabía cómo explicárselos –

Laureen – Que pasa Candy – la miro interrogante –

Candy – Richard decidió terminar conmigo – Laureen e Isaac se quedaron boquiabiertos –

Isaac – Dime que esto es una broma – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Terry – Lo que ella dice es cierto – Isaac volteo a mirarlo –

Isaac – Por qué te metes donde no te llaman – se nota molesto –

Terry – Me meto por qué Candy es la mujer que amo – le hace saber si intimidarse –

Isaac – Para que lo sepas Richard se casara con Candy – quiso hacerlo sentir mal –

Candy – De hecho de eso queremos hablarles – dijo firmemente –

Laureen – Candy que está pasando – la miro interrogante –

Candy – Richard sabía que yo nunca sería feliz con él – quiso explicarle –

Isaac – Estas diciendo que Richard le dejo libre el camino a este – se notaba tenso –

Terry – Como quieres que te lo explique – también se veía molesto –

Isaac – No te permito que me hables de esa manera – casi lo grito, algunos de los invitados los voltearon a ver –

Laureen – Calma Isaac – no quería estropear la fiesta –

Candy – No me importa lo que digan – les hizo saber, Laureen la miro molesta –

Laureen – Lo mejor es que nos retiremos – les dijo y tomo su bolso –

Albert – No creo que sea necesario – se acerco a ellos – lo miraron – disfrutemos lo que resta de la fiesta – dijo tranquilamente –

Ane – Isaac por favor – sus bellos ojos azules lo tranquilizaron –

Isaac – Con permiso – se fue del lugar, Candy lo miro, Ane la miro como diciéndole que ella lo calmaría –

Laureen – Candy no puedes andar paseándote con él – le explico, Candy la miro confusa – no es bueno, la gente hablara – le explicaba, mientras miraba a Terry –

Candy – No me importa lo que la gente diga – contesto retadoramente –

Terry –Candy tu madre tiene razón – quiso acercase a ella pero prefirió guardar distancia –

Candy – Lo sé – bajo la guardia mientras apretaba los labios, todo eso de las formalidades la incomodaba, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder, Isaac salió al jardín con Ane se notaba molesto por el modo en que movía las manos, Ane lo calmó, Candy y Terry solo se veían a la distancia, sabía que ya nadie los separaría –

Stear – Atención a todas las chicas – las chicas lo voltearon a ver – llego el momento de que la novia aviente el ramo – cuando escucharon eso las chicas se pusieron de pie de inmediata en el centro del salón –

Ane – Candy vamos – no se dieron cuenta del momento en que habían regresado del jardín –

Candy – Ane no creerás en eso – le dijo, pero Ane la tomo de la mano y la jalo al centro –

Ane – Candy si obtienes el ramo serás la próxima en casarte – le decía – me alegro tanto de que las cosas con Terry se arreglaran –

Candy – Creo que tendremos algunos problemas – le dijo mientras miraba a Isaac –

Ane – Terminara por aceptarlo – se rio –

Elisa – Fíjate – le dijo cuando la empujo – ni creas que tendrás ese ramo – le dijo a Ane –

Candy – Al menos Ane tiene novio y ella si puede casarse –se burlo –

Elisa – Te crees muy lista - enarco una ceja – pero te aseguro que tu nunca tendrás la dicha se casarte – le dijo intrigante –

Ane – Pues eso es lo que piensas – le contesto burlándose –

Elisa – Son tan odiosas – les dijo y se fue –

Candy – Te dije que no era buena idea estar aquí – le susurro al oído –

Ane – Esta por aventarlo – se emociono –

Candy – Creo que la que se quiere casar eres tu – Ane se sonrojo, las chicas gritaron cuando Paty las engaño que arrojaría el ramo las dos primeras veces, el ramo salió volando a los brazos levantados de las chicas, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de que el ramo cayo directamente a las manos de Candy, ella misma estaba sorprendida por eso –

Ane – Te lo dije – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Candy – Esto es una tontería –se sonrojo al ver que los presentes se emocionaron al creer que según ellas son la próxima en casarse, Candy miro a Terry a lo lejos y se sonrojo, luego de un disfrutar un rato mas la fiesta Laureen decidió que era hora de retirarse –

Laureen – Es hora de irnos – les dijo a sus hijos, los tres se acercaron al los novios y a la cabeza de familia que en este caso era Albert – nosotros nos retiramos –le dijo a los anfitriones –

Albert – Le agradezco su presencia – hizo una reverencia, tomo la mano de la dama y le dio un beso –

Paty – Gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial – abrazo a su amiga –

Candy – Me alegro tanto ser parte de tu felicidad – respondió el abrazo –

Paty – Espero que él ramo te traiga suerte – le susurro al oído –

Stear – Candy gracias por todo – le dijo, Candy soltó a Paty –

Candy – Stear felicidades – le dijo y lo abrazo –

Stear – Se que tu también serás feliz – en verdad lo deseaba para su amiga –

Ane – Tienes que dejarla decidir – le dijo a Isaac mientras veía a su hermana –

Isaac – Por qué tenía que ser él – parecía lamentarse –

Albert – Te agradezco tu presencia – se dirigió al chico –

Isaac – Gracias por la invitación – le dio la mano –

Albert – Déjala volar – le dijo tranquilamente, Isaac lo miro confundido –

Laureen – No retiramos – se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir que Terry estaba parado detrás de ellos, Isaac torció el gesto –

Terry – Buenas noches – se despidió caballerosamente aunque de quien en verdad quería despedirse era de Candy –

Isaac – Con permiso – se encamino a la salida, iba acompañado de Ane –

Ane – Te acompaño por tu el auto – se alejaron –

Laureen – Joven Grandchester – le dijo secamente, Terry la miro al igual que Candy – lo espero mañana en mi casa – lo miro indiferente – después del medio día –

Terry – Ahí estaré – le dijo serenamente, sonrío sabía que había triunfado –

Candy – Te veré mañana – le dijo algo emocionada, quería abrazarlo pero sabía que no era el mejor momento tenía que esperar algunas horas más, Isaac ya las esperaba en él auto, durante el camino a casa todo fue silencio, solo las miradas interrogantes de Laureen e Isaac era lo único que parecía reinar, pero a Candy eso ya no le importaba pues estaba libre para hacer su vida con el hombre que amaba –

En cuanto llegaron a casa Isaac quiso invadir de preguntas recriminatorias a Candy, pero Laureen como toda sabía madre lo tranquilizo, les dijo que sería mejor irse a dormir para despejar la mente ya que no quería, ni pleitos ni discusiones, Candy se encerró en su cuarto, se arrojo en la cama feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría de saber que Terry la amaba y que ahora podrían hacer una vida juntos, si su madre y hermano se opusieran ella ya había tomado un decisión, en caso de que ellos no lo entendieran ella se iría con Terry. Candy despertó cuando Emily abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, se quedo dormida con el vestido, abrazando la almohada y soñando con su futuro.

Emily – Buenos días Srita – le dijo en cuanto Candy despertó –

Candy – Hola Emily – dijo con una gran sonrisa –

Emily – Se quedo dormida con todo y vestido – le sonrío –

Candy – Llegue tan cansada que ni cuenta me di – se puso de pie –

Emily – El baño está listo – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido –

Candy – Mi madre ya se levanto – pregunto –

Emily – Si desde muy temprano, dice que tendremos un invitado esta tarde –

Candy – Y mi hermano – le cuestiono curiosa –

Emily – El joven salió muy temprano – Candy se quedo pensando –

Candy – No dijo a donde iba – pregunto aun que ya se imaginaba a donde había ido –

Emily – Hoy su semblante es diferente – le dijo a Candy – se ve más contenta – Candy irradiaba felicidad por los poros, aunque no dejaba de dolerle el sufrimiento de Richard –

Isaac - ¿En que estabas pensando? – le dijo mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza –

Richard – En su felicidad – contesto sin mayor ánimo –

Isaac – No puedo creer que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente –

Richard – Ambos sabemos a quién ama – estaba guardando unos papeles en una caja –

Isaac – Que haces – le cuestiono molesto ante la indiferencia de Richard –

Richard – Me voy – Isaac lo miro confundido –

Isaac - ¿Cómo? – no creía lo que escuchaba –

Richard – No tengo nada que hacer aquí – siguió guardando papeles –

Isaac – A donde iras – le dolía que Richard se marchara pues era su único amigo –

Richard – El Sr. William tiene unos negocios en Boston – le explico – voy hacerme cargo de ellos –

Isaac – Que paso – le dijo interrogante – por qué nos hiciste esto – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Richard – Isaac deja de ser tan trágico – Isaac lo miro – solo tendrás a Terry como cuñado – dijo con sarcasmos, Isaac se molesto, lo tomo del saco y lo jalo contra si, Richard ni siquiera hizo el intento de zafarse –

Isaac – Lo siento – lo soltó –

Richard – También yo – bajo la mirada –

Isaac – ¿Por qué? – tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados –

Richard – Porque llegamos tarde – Isaac lo miro – ella ya tenía una vida cuando el destino se empeño en ponerla frente a nosotros – dijo melancólicamente, termino de guardar sus cosas y cerro la caja – Adiós Isaac – le dio la mano, Isaac no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo, por instantes todos los recuerdos lo embargaron, una lágrima se derramo de esos grises ojos – respeta lo que decida – le dijo a su amigo mientras las lágrimas también lo hacían su presa, los buenos años, los buenos momento y el futuro que meses atrás se habían imaginado ahora se desvanecía entre sus manos. Candy bajo las escaleras, se había puesto un vestido color durazno, estaba algo nerviosa, se dirigía a la cocina cuando su madre le hablo –

Laureen – Candy quiero hablar contigo – le dijo desde el sillón –

Candy – Claro – sabía que tenía que enfrentar su decisión –

Laureen – Siéntate – le señalo para que sentara junto a ella –

Candy – Se que quieres que hablemos sobre lo que paso anoche – se detuvo al mirar a los ojos a su madre – no pienso cambiar de opinión, con o sin su apoyo – incluyo a Isaac – voy a estar con Terry y si no están de acuerdo yo me… – Laureen la cayo –

Laureen – Candy me permites hablar – Candy se quedo mirándola – no pienso preguntarte más qué fue lo que paso – Candy se quedo boquiabierta – si Richard te dejo libre es por qué sabía que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado por otro – tomo la mano de Candy – Terry no es de mi agrado por las diferencia que tuvo con Isaac y las que yo tuve con su padre – le explico – pero si crees que él es tu felicidad por mi está bien – dijo mientras apretaba los labios y bajaba la mirada –

Candy – En verdad aprobaras mi relación con Terry – no podía creerlo – pero Isaac – le cuestiono –

Laureen – El tiene que entenderlo y vivir con el hecho de que Terry formara parte de la familia – sonrío –

Candy – Gracias – la abrazo como solo ella sabía hacerlo tan espontáneamente –

Laureen – Piensan casarse – le pregunto Candy la miro sorprendida –

Candy – No hemos hablado de eso – dijo mientras se sonrojaba, en ese momento entro Isaac a la casa, Candy lo miro algo angustiada – Hola – le dijo mientras intentaba adivinar sus expresiones –

Isaac – Hola – dijo secamente –

Laureen – Porque no vas a ver cómo van las cosas para cuando Terry llegue – Isaac torció el gesto y frunció el seño –

Candy – Claro – dijo nerviosamente y se fue –

Laureen – Hablaste con Richard – le cuestiono en cuanto se quedaron solos –

Isaac – El se va – le explicaba mientras se sentaba junto a ella –

Laureen – Es lo más natural – acaricio el pelo de su hijo, sin imaginar que Candy los escuchaba detrás de una pared – a donde se irá – le pregunto –

Isaac – Me dijo que a Boston – se notaba triste – porqué paso esto – se lamentaba –

Laureen – Tienes que aceptarlo aun que te duela – Isaac la miro –

Isaac – Como es que tu estas tan tranquila – la miro con reproche –

Laureen – Tú sabes bien que Terry no es de mi agrado – dijo con indiferencia – pero estoy segura que si nos oponemos a esa relación lo único que conseguiremos es que ella se vaya con él – Isaac la miro – es lo que quieres que pase – Isaac movió la cabeza negativamente –

Isaac – Se va a ir de todos modos – recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón –

Laureen – Pero lo hará como toda una dama – le explico, Candy se alejo del lugar, sabía que de algún modo contaba con el apoyo de su madre –

Candy no dejaba de mirar el reloj, las manecillas parecían moverse lentamente, deseaba tanto ver a Terry, saber que lo que sucedió por la noche no fue un sueño, sino una realidad que había añorado por tanto tiempo, Isaac había subido a su habitación al parecer le dolía la cabeza, Candy esperaba que no se agarrara a golpes con Terry, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana para ver el momento en que llegara su amado, en eso estaba cuando su madre hablo.

Laureen – No seas impaciente – le dijo, Candy volteo –

Candy – Lo siento – se rio traviesamente –

Laureen – Se que te encuentras nerviosa – Candy dejo de mirar por la ventana - a mi me paso algo parecido el día que tu padre pidió mi mano – Candy la miro confundida –

Candy -¿Pedir mi mano? – casi lo grito –

Laureen – A caso no es ese el motivo de su visita – tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo a la sala –

Candy – Bueno pues… - titubeo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Candy se sobresalto –

Laureen – Tranquila – Emily salió para recibir a la visita, al abrir no pudo evitar apreciar el hermoso rostro de Terry –

Emily – Buenas tardes – le sonrío – la Sra. lo espera – le dijo mientras le indicaba el camino –

Terry – Gracias – dijo nervioso, en las manos llevaba una botella de vino francés de la mejor cosecha, adornada con un moño rojo – buenas tardes – saludo mientras miraba a su novia –

Laureen – Pase – se puso de pie, Candy quería correr para abrazarlo pero se detuvo –

Candy – Hola – sonrío –

Laureen – Tome asiento por favor – le dijo a Terry – Emily avísele a mi hijo que baje – le dijo mientras Terry sentía un gran nerviosismo, Terry se sentó frente a donde estaban Candy y su madre – ve con él – le susurro a Candy, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a Terry –

Candy – Estas nervioso – le dijo al ver que no dejaba de mover su pie y que sus manos transpiraban – se río mientras se sonrojaba –

Laureen – Candy ya me explico algunas cosas, pero quiero escucharlo ahora a usted – le dijo, en ese instante Isaac entro a la sala –

Isaac – Buenas tardes – apretó los labios –

Laureen – Ven hijo – le extendió la mano –

Isaac – Hola – dijo secamente sin mirar a Terry, se sentó mostrando una gran indiferencia –

Laureen – Lo escucho – Terry la miro, tomo aire –

Terry – Sra. yo quiero a su hija – fue lo primero que dijo, Isaac lo miro enarcando una ceja fríamente – se que usted tiene una mala impresión de mi – dijo firmemente no se dejaría intimidar por Isaac – yo me enamore de Candy desde que la conocí, no solo por su belleza, sino por la maravillosa persona que es – Candy se sonrojo – y se que nunca podre querer a otra persona como a ella, por circunstancias que no estuvieron en nuestras manos tuvimos que separarnos pero ahora que todo se ha aclarado no pienso separarme de ella – se veía seguro de su decisión, Isaac sonrío maliciosamente –

Laureen – Piensan casarse – fue directa al punto –

Terry – Si – Isaac torció el gesto –

Laureen – En cuanto tiempo – le cuestiono al chico –

Terry – No lo hemos hablado aun – miro a Candy – pero podemos casarnos esta misma semana – Candy lo miro interrogante al igual que Isaac y Laureen - lo que sucede es que yo tengo que regresar a Nueva York – Candy lo miro algo entristecida – el trabajo – le explico a Laureen –

Isaac – Lo sabía – dijo con sarcasmo –

Candy – No me habías dicho nada – dijo a modo de reclamo –

Terry – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Laureen – Una boda no se prepara en un día – Terry la miro –

Terry – Entonces fijemos fecha para la boda – dijo con seguridad –

Isaac – No te parece que primero tienes que pedir la mano de mi hermana – se dirigió a él –

Terry – Les parece bien que la cena de compromiso sea el día viernes – sonó casi como una orden e Isaac lo percibió así –

Isaac – No vendrás a dar órdenes a mi casa – se puso a la defensiva –

Candy – Basta Isaac – era inevitable que pelearan –

Laureen – El viernes está bien – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo para calmarlo –

Candy – Terry ese vino es para ellos – quiso suavizar el ambiente –

Terry – Lo siento, es verdad – se puso de pie para darse a Laureen – un presente – sonrío –

Laureen – Muy buen gusto – le dijo al ver la marca y la cosecha del vino –

Isaac – Claro que sabe de buenos vinos ya que desde joven le gusto la bebida – se burlo, Terry apretó los puños para no írsele encima a Isaac –

Candy – Isaac eres un grosero – ella si le reclamo –

Laureen – Basta ya, ambos compórtense – dijo como toda una madre autoritaria, la tensión había crecido pero Terry no se dejaba intimidar, durante la comida los juegos de sarcasmos entre Isaac y Terry no dejaron de estar presentes, Laureen sabía que la rivalidad entre ellos ya no tenía remedio, pero a Isaac no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar lo que Candy deseaba –

Isaac – Me retiro – dijo en cuanto termino de comer, se puso de pie –

Terry – Creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya – no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, si por él hubiese sido, se había llevado a Candy sin importarle nada –

Laureen – Espero sus padres asistan a la pedida de mano – le dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios –

Terry – Mi padre está en Londres y mi madre está de gira – explico, Laureen jalo aire –

Isaac – Con su permiso – se alejo del lugar –

Candy – Perdónalo Terry – no le gustaba el modo en que su hermano trataba a su ahora novio –

Laureen – Lo esperamos el viernes – ya no supo que más contestar ante la tención que la agobiaba –

Terry – Gracias por todo – también se puso de pie –

Candy – Te acompaño – hizo lo mismo –

Laureen – Candy – la chica volteo a ver a su madre, pensaba que le prohibiría salir con Terry – no llegues tarde – Candy sonrío –

Candy – Llegare temprano – se dirigió a la salida – espera iré por mi bolso – subió las escaleras dejando a su novio solo, Terry se puso a observar los retratos que había en una repisa de la sala, sus ojos se sorprendieron de ver que casi en todas las fotos estaba Richard, en algunas con Isaac, solo una fue la que llamo su atención, Richard abrazaba a Candy de la cintura – pasa algo – le dijo en cuanto llego –

Terry – No nada – reacciono ante la mirada interrogante de ella – nos vamos – la tomo de la mano intentando disimular su molestia por la fotografía –

Candy – Claro – salieron de la casa para dirigirse aún parque no muy lejos de ahí, se sentaron en una banca –

Terry – Que alivio – dijo en un suspiro mientras se sentaban en una banca –

Candy – Nunca me imagine pasar por un momento como este – frunció la nariz – tanta formalidad hace que me duela la cabeza – se llevo las manos a las sien –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, - se río –

Candy – Yo no le veo la gracia – le reclamo –

Terry – Candy si tú apenas y hablaste – ella puso cara de sorpresa –

Candy – Acaso no eras tú el que tenía que hablar con mi madre – acerco su rostro a el de Terry –

Terry – Y no me arrepiento de haber pasado ese momento – la miro a los ojos –

Candy – En verdad piensas pedir mi mano – no creía que fuese verdad –

Terry – Tengo opción – se rio –

Candy – No dejas de ser un grosero – le reprocho –

Terry – Para cuando quieres que sea la boda – le pregunto mientras la seguía mirando –

Candy – No lo he pensado bien – entristeció al recordar que tendrían que separarse nuevamente por algún tiempo –

Terry – Si fue por mi te llevaría conmigo – acaricio el rostro de ella –

Candy – Te parece que sea en invierno – le dijo, Terry la miro algo desconcertado – quiero que nos casemos la misma fecha en que fue el estreno de Romeo y Julieta – el chico se quedo boquiabierto –

Terry - ¿Qué dices? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba – como me pides eso – movía su cabeza de en señal negativa – ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono –

Candy – Por qué ese día fue una fecha muy difícil para mí – dijo tristemente – ese día nos separamos y mi vida cambio – Terry la miro a un interrogante – quiero que ese día sea borrado de nuestras vidas y que mejor que nuestra boda – se acerco a Terry –

Terry – Son seis meses – le dijo como si le doliera –

Candy – Pero tú tienes que prepararte para tu próxima obra – acaricio el rostro de Terry – además nuestras madres querrán tiempo para planearlo – sonrío –

Terry – Si es cierto – no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Candy con el suyo – que la boda civil sea un mes antes – le propuso –

Candy – Tres semanas antes – se río, mientras Terry comenzaba a buscar sus labios –

Terry – Si es lo que deseas – sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho –

Candy – Si – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del beso que sabía Terry le daría, el chico no pudo evitar probar nuevamente los labios de Candy, se dejaron llevar por la nostalgia del momento, mientras una pareja de ancianos miraba a la distancia el más puro amor entre dos jóvenes enamorados, los ancianos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando como si el beso entre Candy y Terry los hubiese transportado en el tiempo –

Terry dejo a Candy en casa antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, no quería que Isaac o su madre buscaran alguna escusa para hacer ver a Candy que él no era el hombre para ella, Candy se despidió con un beso tierno de su novio, él la miro con ternura mientras se metía a su casa, se alejo de lugar lleno de sueños e ilusiones, algo preocupado por qué no sabía quién lo acompañaría a pedir la mano de Candy, entonces una idea paso por su cabeza, se dirigió a casa de Albert. Candy subió a su habitación, aun flotaba entre nubes, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad mientras suspiraba, en eso escucho la voz de Isaac en el pasillo.

Isaac – Me voy madre – le dijo a través de la puerta, Candy lo escucho –

Candy - ¿A dónde irá a esta hora? – se pregunto, salió de su habitación para alcanzarlo – Isaac a dónde vas – le cuestiono, él iba por la mitad de las escaleras –

Isaac – No creo que te interese – volteo a verla -

Candy – Perdón no quería molestarte – se dio la vuelta molesta –

Isaac – Voy a la estación del tren – le dijo ella se detuvo – Richard de va esta noche – le explicaba Candy apretó los puños de sus manos –

Candy – Puedo ir contigo – miro a Isaac –

Isaac – Lo crees conveniente – ella movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – vamos – ella bajo hasta donde él, salieron de su casa y abordaron el auto, el silencio reino entre ellos dos, ambos parecían tener tantas preguntas pero ninguno se atrevió a formular una, cuando llegaron a la estación del tren se encaminaron a donde los vagones, Candy se detuvo al ver a lo lejos de espaldas a Richard – Ya estoy aquí – le dio a su amigo en cuanto se acercaron –

Richard – Pensé que no… - se quedo callado al voltear a ver a su amigo, se percato de que no iba solo – Candy que haces aquí – no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera aceleradamente –

Isaac – Veré si tu equipaje está listo – quería dejarlos solos –

Richard – Le dije que no quería verte – se recriminaba por eso –

Candy – Yo le pedía Isaac que me trajera – le hizo saber al notar la molestia en el rostro de Richard – acaso es que me odias – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – perdóname por no haberte podía amar, lo que menos quería es que no sufrieras – cerro los ojos, solo sintió como los cálidos brazos de Richard rodearon su cuerpo –

Richard – Candy yo no te podría odiar jamás – la abrazo tiernamente – pero entiende que es doloroso para mí – su voz parecía quebrarse – no quería verte no porque te odiara, si no porque no sé si sea capaz de alejarme de ti – le explicaba – Candy por favor se feliz y recuerda que en mi tienes un amigo que te apoya y que te quiere – Candy comenzó a llorar – no llores Candy, ya te lo dije yo estaré bien – Richard tomo el rostro de Candy con su mano y alzo su mirada – Adiós mi Rosa Eterna, solo quiero que sepas que MI CORAZON te pertenece – beso su cabello, mientras el tren silbaba, Isaac miraba la escena a unos metros y Candy no supo que decir – Adiós – se despido a la distancia de su amigo que ondeaba su mano, el tren comenzó su marcha llevándose a un ser noble, lleno de bondad, un ser que demostraba su amor a través de sacrificio –

CONTINUARA…

SIG CAPITULO … TE ESPERARE

CAPITULO 159

TE ESPERARE

Candy no dejaba de contar los minutos para salir de hospital, los últimos días Terry la esperaba a las afueras con un ramo de flores, sus compañeras de trabajo la envidiaban, no podían creer que ella fuese la novia del famoso actor de Broadway, para Candy era como un sueño hecho realidad, solo un día faltaba para que Terry pidiera su mano, eso la hacía sentir dichosa aunque no dejaba de entristecerle el hecho de que él tuviera que marcharse para preparar su próxima obra, Isaac casi no hablaba con ella de asunto, solo se limitaba a mirar como su madre y hermana hacían los preparativos, Candy salía de la sala de enfermería cuando miro a Isaac.

Candy – Isaac – le hablo, él volteo rápidamente –

Isaac – Que pasa – dijo con indiferencia –

Candy – Ya estás por salir – le pregunto –

Isaac – Me falta una hora – miro su reloj – pero veo que tu ya te vas – enarco una ceja como señal de molestia –

Candy – Si Terry vendrá por mí – Isaac torció el gesto -

Isaac – Tengo que revisar unos pacientes – se dio la vuelta –

Candy – Veras a Ane – no le gustaba que el modo en que él tomaba distancie –

Isaac – Si quiere que la acompañe a hacer unas compras – le explico –

Candy – Te veré en casa – dijo ante la mirada fría de Isaac –

Isaac – Adiós –se dio la vuelta y se fue –

Eugénie – Hola Candy – le dijo al verla parada –

Candy – Hola – le sonrío –

Eugénie – Lista para mañana –le recordó –

Candy – Creo que si – río nerviosamente – espero que vayas – le recordó –

Eugénie – Claro que si – abrió la puerta de la sala de enfermeras – mañana no tengo guardia –

Candy – Que bien, Albert me pregunto mucho por ti el día de la boda de Stear y Paty – le hizo saber, Eugénie se sonrojo –

Eugénie – Fue una lástima que tuviera guardia esa noche – se encogió de hombros – será mejor que te vayas no querrás hacer espera a tu novio – le recordó –

Candy – Es verdad Terry debe estar esperando – movió su mano para despedirse y se marcho rápidamente, su corazón no dejaba de latir de solo pensar que Terry aguardaba por ella, cuando salió del hospital Terry ya estaba esperando bajo un árbol – Terry – corrió para abrazarlo, él la recibió con gusto entre sus brazos –

Terry – Hola Candy – rodeo su cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello – porque tardaste pecas – le dijo al oído –

Candy – Me entretuve un poco – dijo entre risas como queriéndose disculpar –

Terry – Te extrañe – la miro a los ojos –

Candy – Yo también – se seguían abrazando mientras se miraban tiernamente –

Terry – Te quiero Candy – le dijo mientras sus rostros se acercaban suavemente buscando sus labios hasta que los encontraron y se besaron tiernamente, una madre pasaba con su hija cerca de ellos –

Niña – Oye mami – se dirigió a la dama –

Madre – Dime hijita – se detuvieron enfrente de ellos –

Niña – Por que se besan ellos – los señalo con el dedo, Candy y Terry se sonrojaron al escuchar eso y se dejaron de besar –

Madre – Por que se quieren – sintió pena con los chicos y también se sonrojo – lo siento – se disculpo –

Niña – Mami cuando sea grande quiero un besarme con un muchacho guapo como él – la dama se volvía a sonrojar –

Madre – Deja de decir esas cosas – se llevo a la niña de la mano –

Terry – Candy debes de cuidarme bien – la chica lo miro – o me vas a perder – se río como burlándose –

Candy – Terry deja de ser tan pretencioso – dijo molesta mientras Terry se seguía riendo, él chico abrazo a Candy con ternura mientras ella seguía reclamándole que fuese tan pretencioso –

Terry – A donde quieres ir – le dijo mientras la abrazaba –

Candy – No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –

Terry – Ya comiste – le pregunto mientras miraba lo hermosa que se veía –

Candy – No – Terry la tomo de la mano –

Terry – Entonces vamos a comer – se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, algunas personas los miraban extrañados como recriminándoles su comportamiento pero a ellos no les importaba lo que la gente dijera, las chicas miraban con envidia a Candy cuando se daban cuenta de que su acompañante y evidente novio era Terry Grandchester –

Candy – Es un lindo lugar – le dijo en cuanto entraron al restaurante –

Terry – Me alegro que te guste – se sentaron – Candy como te sientes – le pregunto en cuanto se el mesero se fue –

Candy – Sentir de que – lo miro interrogante –

Terry – No estás nerviosa – la miro inquietante –

Candy – Porque habría de estarlo – un mesero se acerco a tomar la orden, ambos pidieron lo mismo de comer, se volvieron a quedar solos –

Terry – Volviendo a lo que hablábamos – su voz sonó raposa – no te pone nerviosa la cena de mañana – fue directo Candy lo miro –

Candy – La verdad es que un poco – apenas se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios – y a ti – le cuestiono –

Terry – Tu qué crees – tomo la mano de ella – lo que he deseado por tanto tiempo al fin se está cumpliendo – su voz estaba cargada de emoción –

Candy – No quisiera que llegara mañana – bajo la mirada tristemente –

Terry – Porque dices eso – cuestiono curiosa al ver la reacción de ella –

Candy – Porque al día siguiente te irás – suspiro –

Terry – Candy no quisiera apártame de ti – dijo melancólicamente –

Candy – Yo tan poco – se miraron dulcemente –

Terry – Pero ya serás mi prometida –le recordó –

Candy – Si – dijo emocionada, el mesero llego con su comida, ambos pasaron una tarde agradable mientras planeaban algunas cosas sobre lo que sería su matrimonio, una de ella era el lugar donde se realizaría la boda y Candy era la que había decidido eso y esperaba su madre aceptara lo que ella deseaba, después de pasear un rato Terry llevo a Candy a su casa, ambos eran independientes en sus decisiones, pero si querían evitar problemas con Laureen e Isaac tenían que respetar los horarios establecidos, así que ella no podía llegar tarde a casa, luego llevarla y despedirse de ella como todo un caballero Terry se fue al hotel a descansar ya que el día siguiente sería uno de los más importantes de su vida –

Cuando Candy bajo las escaleras miro como Emily se apresuraba a limpiar la sala de la casa, otra chica acomodaba en unos jarrones ramos de flores, Candy se quedo pensativa, no pensó que se tenía que armar tanto alboroto para una cena, la cocinera de los Andley ya estaba en la casa para comenzar a preparar lo que se daría en la cena, Laureen estaba junto con Emily dándole unas instrucciones.

Laureen – Este jarrón quiero que vaya aquí – le señalo una mesita abandonada en un rincón –

Candy – Buenos días – saludo a las apuradas mujeres –

Laureen – Hola hija – le sonrío –

Emily – Las demás donde irán – le cuestiono a su patrona –

Laureen – Unas a la entrada de la casa –

Candy – Que esto todo esto – le cuestiono curiosa –

Laureen – Acaso ya se te olvido que hoy pedirán tu mano – le recordó con una dulce sonrisa –

Candy – Pensé que sería algo más sencillo – dijo mientras miraba la apuración de Emily –

Laureen – Eres mi hija y este acontecimiento no puede pasar a la ligera – veía que todo fuera perfecto – contratare a otra chica – le explico, Candy puso cara de sorpresa –

Candy – Lo crees necesario – sentía que no era para tanto –

Laureen – Emily nos ayudara con los preparativos para la boda, claro que es necesario – miro la expresión angustiada de Candy –

Candy – Y cuando será eso – sentía un poco de incomodidad –

Laureen – Tiene poco que se acaba de ir, solo arreglara unos asuntos personales – Candy no dejaba de observar a su madre - ella llegara mañana después del medio día – acomodaba las flores de un jarrón –

Candy – Si crees que hace falta está bien – dijo sin mucho ánimo –

Laureen – Claro que hará falta – le sonrío –

Candy – Luego regreso – le dijo a su madre que la miro interrogante –

Laureen – A donde iras – le cuestiono –

Candy – Voy a casa de Ane – le explico –

Laureen – No tardes tienes que arreglarte – le dijo Candy apretó sus labios –

Candy – Isaac donde esta – le pregunto para cambiar el tema –

Laureen –En su habitación – puso cara de preocupación – sabes que no está de acuerdo – se encogió de hombros –

Candy – Si y eso me duele – se dio la vuelta – vendré en un rato – no dijo más y salió de su casa, mientras que en su habitación Isaac escribía una carta lleno de coraje, Candy se dirigió a casa de Ane, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse encerrada en su casa, más sabiendo que Isaac estaba ahí molesto por el hecho de que esa noche se comprometería con Terry, no supo en qué momento llego a la casa, cuando reacciono estaba parada frente a la puerta, toco el picaporte, una chica salió y le abrió la puerta –

Candy – Se encuentra Ane – le pregunto –

Mucama – Si, pase usted – la paso a la estancia – espere un momento enseguida le aviso – Candy miro a la chica subir por las escaleras, Ane apareció casi de inmediato –

Ane – Hola Candy – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras –

Candy – Hola Ane – sonrío –

Ane – Acaso no deberías estar en tu casa – le dijo cuando llego a donde ella –

Candy – Es que no podía estar en mi casa – le explicaba mientras se dirigían a los sillones – estoy tan nerviosa y de solo ver el alboroto que hay en casa – se dejo caer al sillón –

Ane – Candy no es para menos – también se veía emocionada –

Candy – A caso no podemos casarnos y ya – dijo en un suspiro –

Ane – Candy como puedes decir eso – puso cara de susto – tienen que casarse como Dios manda – le señalo con un dedo –

Candy – Pues Dios no será el que pida mi mano esta noche – Ane la miro sorprendida –

Ane – Candy no cambias – se rio suavemente –

Candy – Ane Isaac no te ha comentado nada –intento averiguar sobre la actitud de su hermano –

Ane – El ha estado algo extraño – no le mentiría a su amiga –

Candy – Si apenas y me habla – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Ane – Es difícil para él aceptar que tu ames a Terry – su semblante cambio –

Candy – El hubiese preferido que fuese Richard – dijo melancólicamente –

Ane – Y no lo extrañas –se refería a Richard, Candy cerró los ojos – lo siento Candy – se disculpo al ver el rostro de su amiga –

Candy – No lo sé – suspiro – la verdad es que Terry ha ocupado toda mi mente –

Ane – Terry se va mañana verdad – dijo como afirmación –

Candy – Si – puso cara de tristeza – no quiero separarme de él – se notaba que le dolía –

Ane – Pero después de hoy ya nadie los separara, solo tendrán que esperar unos meses para que el venga a casarse – Candy la miro y apretó su labio inferior –

Candy – De hecho Ane… - se detuvo Ane la miraba interrogante – queremos casarnos en Nueva York – le hizo saber –

Ane - ¿Cómo? – casi lo grito –

Candy –Es una decisión que ya tomamos – dijo sin mayor reparo –

Ane – Pero serán un caos los preparativos – se veía angustiada –

Candy – Nos pondremos de acuerdo no te angusties – se puso de pie –

Ane – Te vas – le dijo cuando miro la acción de su amiga –

Candy – Si me duele un poco la cabeza – se llevo la mano a la sien –

Ane – Sera lo mejor tienes que lucir hermosa esta noche – intento sonreír –

Candy – Te veré en la noche – se despido y salió de casa, lo que Candy deseaba era no saber por un momento de la cena, sentía que era demasiada formalidad todo eso, pero evidentemente al lugar que fuera el tema de conversación seria el mismo, así que decidió regresar a su casa para descansar un rato al menos hasta que llegara la hora de arreglarse para su pedida de mano, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara de solo pensar que en unos meses se convertiría en la esposa de Terry –

Candy llego a su casa al entrar vio que las empleadas seguían apuradas con los preparativos, torció el gesto, quiso ayudarle pero no lo permitieron, así que se fue a su habitación, al llegar al pasillo vio que Isaac salía de su cuarto, no se dijeron nada solo se miraron interrogantes, Isaac bajo la mirada y siguió su camino Candy quiso preguntar a donde se dirigía pero no se atrevió, así que se metió a su habitación pensando en porque le era tan difícil comunicarse con él siendo hermanos, se dejo caer en la cama, comenzó a recordar varios capítulos de su vida, su niñez en el hogar de Ponny, para luego pasar al momento en que cambio su vida, la llegada a casa de los Leegan, el momento en que conoció a Anthony, Stear y Archie y cuando Albert dio la orden de adoptarla, Candy sonrío tiernamente mientras cerraba los ojos, su corazón sintió un leve dolor al recordar la muerte de su primer amor, luego de eso llegaron los buenos momentos en Londres al lado del hombre que esta noche la haría su prometida formalmente, entre esos recuerdos el sueño la fue envolviendo sin que ella se diera cuenta, las imágenes parecían pasar por su mente como si fuesen verdad, todos los gratos y tristes recuerdos se hicieron presentes, hasta el momento en que un apuesto joven se acercaba a ella en un barco cuando su corazón más dolía, en ese momento una lagrima se resbalo para humedecer su rostro dormido, entonces vio por primera vez el rostro amable de Richard, que le sonreía tiernamente mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su ya mojado rostro por las lágrimas, cada momento vivido con él se presento como si hubiese sido ayer, ¿Cómo fue que me enamore de ti?, le cuestiono Richard mientras estaban parados debajo de un árbol en un parque de París, el acariciaba su rostro mientras lo acercaba lentamente, ella llevaba un abrigo blanco mientras sujeta un ramo de rosas blancas, Richard le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle, Candy yo te amo, le dijo tiernamente, estaba a casi nada de besarla cuando un hombre vestido de negro les grito mientras les apuntaba con un arma, Richard la abrazó fuertemente para protegerla del peligro, entonces el soldado se acerco y le dio un golpe con el arma al chico, que cayó al suelo inconsciente, el hombre la tomo de la mano mientras la gente gritaba confundida y la llevo entre los árboles, ella gritaba llena de miedo, mientras el tipo intentaba quitarle la ropa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entre gritos llamaba Richard, cuando aquel hombre de frio corazón estaba por abusar de ella alguien lo golpeo por la espalda, ella se abalanzo a los brazos del chico, él la cubría con su saco para alejarse del lugar, pero entonces una detonación se escucho mientras Richard caía al suelo con el pecho bañado en sangre, Candy se quedo paralizada al verlo, entonces se dirigió al hombre que había matado al chico para írsele a los golpes pero cuando llego a él se dio cuenta de que aquella sombra no era más que su reflejo y que entre sus manos estaba el arma homicida.

Candy - ¡No! – grito con angustia, se levanto con él corazón agitado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas –

Isaac – Candy estas bien – dijo detrás de la puerta pero ella no contesto – que tienes se escucho tu grito hasta mi cuarto – intento abrir la puerta –

Candy – Si estoy bien – dijo agitada y se llevo la mano al pecho –

Isaac – Que fue lo que paso – le cuestiono –

Candy – Solo fue mal sueño – estaba temblando –

Isaac – Le diré a Emily que prepare el baño – le sugirió –

Candy – Gracias – miro el rejos que estaba junto a su cama – las seis me quede dormida tanto tiempo – intento ponerse de pie pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lo consiguió –

Emily – Srita puedo pasar – le dijo amablemente –

Candy – En seguida abro – tomo aire e intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, esta ocasión si lo consiguió – pasa – dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta –

Emily – Que tiene – le dijo al verla tan pálida –

Candy – Nada es que me acabo de despertar – le explico intentando sonreír –

Emily – Voy a preparar su baño – le dijo y se fue al cuarto de baño, Candy se metió a bañar para después vestirse, Emily le ayudo a ponerse el vestido color gris que le compro su madre, son algunos accesorios en plata, sujeto su cabello en un chongo dejando escapar algunos risos, para las siete treinta los invitados ya había llegado al igual que su novio, Terry estaba ansioso de ver a Candy por fin lo que más había deseado en la vida se cumplía, los invitados esperaban a que Candy bajara para felicidad de la pareja –

Terry – Gracias por acompañarme – le dijo nervioso –

Albert – Para qué están los amigos – le dio una palmada en la espalda –

Terry – Tu eres más que un amigo – le dijo en una sonrisa –

Albert – Por eso vengo a representar a tus padres – sonrío –

Terry – El menos contento es él – señalo con la mirada a Isaac –

Albert – Si no puede disimular su enojo – se miraron –

Ane – Isaac quita esa cara – le dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo –

Isaac- Crees que me gusta la idea de que mi hermana se vaya a comprometer con ese patán – dijo en modo despectivo –

Ane – Pues ella lo quiere y tú debes respetar eso –

Paty – Felicitaciones Terry – le dijo cuando se acercaron, iba del brazo de su esposo –

Stear – Me alegro tanto que las cosas salieran bien – le dio un abrazo a Terry –

Terry – Gracias – sonrío –

Archie – Cuida mucho a Candy – se unió a ellos –

Terry – Se que algún día tu encontraras un chica que te quiera – dijo mientras miraba a Ane –

Isaac – No sé cómo pueden estar tan contentos – apretó los labios –

Ane – Porque nosotros compartimos esos bellos momentos desde que ese amor empezó – le hizo saber –

Candy – Buenas noches – saludo mientras bajaba las escaleras – los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo hermosa que se veía –

Laureen – Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial para mi hija – se paro junto a Candy – sigan disfrutando de la velada – le dijo amablemente, los ojos de Candy se cruzaron con los de Terry – anda hija ve con tu novio – le susurro al oído, Candy la abrazo gustosa –

Candy – Gracias mamá – se dirigió a donde Terry – Hola – saludo a sus amigos –

Albert – Hola Candy felicidades – le dio un abrazo –

Paty – Me da gusto verte tan feliz – también la abrazo –

Stear – Se muy feliz Candy – la abrazó en cuando Paty la soltó –

Archie – Mis felicitaciones – apenas y sonrió –

Terry – Y a mí no me saludas – se puso junto a ella –

Candy – Hola – lo miro como aturdida de lo buen mozo que se veía –

Albert – Chicos creo que querrán estar solos – le dijo al ver el modo en que se miraban, así que se llevo a todos –

Terry – Te ves hermosa – le dijo seductoramente mientras Candy se sonrojaba –

Candy – Gracias – sonrío tiernamente, mientras Isaac miraba la escena a la distancia, por largo rato estuvieron conversando los invitados hasta que Emily le dijo a Laureen que la cena estaba lista, ella los invito a pasar al comedor que estaba cubierto con un mantel bordado por toda la orilla con alcatraces, los cubiertos eran de plata y las copas eran de cristal cortado, el vino ya los esperaba en la mesa, la comida no podía dejar de ser francesa, en esta ocasión se sirvió salmón en salsa de queso, Terry estaba sentado junto a Candy, sabía que él momento se acercaba y eso lo hacía ponerse nervioso, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la incomodidad de Isaac ante la situación, antes de que sirvieran el postre Terry hablo –

Terry – Sra. Veruck – se dirigió a Laureen – damas, caballeros – todos los presentes lo miraron – como ustedes sabrán Candy y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas que no habían impedido estar juntos – ella tomo la mano de él – pero hoy, esta noche se que las cosas van a cambiar – miro a su novia – están reunidas todas las personas que han vivido junto con nosotros este amor – miro a sus amigos – todos ustedes saben que lo que yo mas deseaba era poder estar al lado de ella – Candy sintió como las manos de Terry temblaban – Sra. – miro a Laureen – Isaac – este no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verlo – quiero casarme con Candy – al fin lo dejo salir de su pecho – y esta noche quiero que ustedes sean testigos del compromiso de amor que estamos haciendo – Terry saco una pequeña cajita negra y se puso de rodillas ante su novia, Candy sentía que el corazón le reventaba de emoción – Candy quieres ser mi esposa – abrió la cajita negra, los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos de ver el anillo de compromiso que Terry le daba a Candy, la chica se llevo la mano al pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad –

Candy – Si Terry quiero casarme contigo – dijo antes de que la voz se le quebrara, Terry tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo corazón de ella –

Terry – Te amo Candy – dijo tiernamente –

Candy – Yo también – lo abrazo sin importarle el protocolo y la formalidad –

Laureen – Brindemos por los futuros esposos – levanto su copa, al unisonido todos brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja, todos menos uno –

Luego de la cena para la pareja solo hubo felicitaciones, Laureen se puso a platicar con ellos sobre la boda, puso cara de sorpresa cuando supo que la boda se realizaría en Nueva York pero si ese era el deseo de ambos así sería, Terry ahora ya estaba tranquilo, sabía que nada ni nadie impediría convertirla en su esposa, lo único que no podía hacer en esos momentos era besarla como él deseaba, más viendo lo bella que se vía esta noche, un brillo diferente iluminaba los ojos de ambos, pero al final siempre llegan las despedidas.

Terry – Gracias por todo – le dijo a Laureen mientras se despedía –

Laureen – Lo único que le pido es que la haga feliz – sonrío, Candy sujetaba a Terry del brazo –

Albert –Que pasen buena noche – se despidió al igual que los demás –

Laureen – Hija no tardes – le sonrío y se metió a la casa –

Candy – No mamá – no quería apartarse de Terry – que noche… - decía cuando unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, ella respondió del mismo modo –

Terry – Te amo pecas – su voz estaba cargada de felicidad –

Candy – Yo igual – acaricio el castaño cabello de él –

Terry – Ahora si serás mi esposa – no podía creer que fuese verdad –

Candy – Te voy a extrañar – se aferro a él –

Terry – Se pasara rápido el tiempo – también se aferro a ella – iras mañana a la estación – dijo como si suplicara –

Candy – Crees merecerlo – dijo entre risas –

Terry – En la estación abra lindas chicas – dijo en broma Candy lo miro – sabia que pondrías esa cara – se rio –

Candy – No te hagas el gracioso conmigo – frunció la nariz –

Terry – Sabes que a la que amo es a ti – busco los labios de ella –

Candy – Lo sé – no podía resistirse ante la seducción del chico, en un tierno beso se despidieron esa noche, la cuenta regresiva estaba por comenzar, ambos estarían esperando el momento de volver a verse, de unir sus vidas para nunca más separarse, pues los lazos entre ellos sentían eran indestructibles, Terry se marcho a su hotel, sus maletas ya estaban listas para partir a Nueva York, pero no se marchaba con las manos vacías, esta ocasión cargaba con los sueños de ver realizado su mayor logro, convertir a Candy en su esposa. Terry llego a la estación acompañado de Candy, un grupo de chicas lo rodeo al darse cuenta de quién era, miraban recelosas a Candy al ver que el la abrazaba, un hombre se acerco a ellos –

Reportero – Buenos días – lo saludo, Terry lo miro –

Terry – Buenos días – dijo algo molesto por el tumulto de las chicas –

Reportero – Me puede dar una entrevista – le pidió –

Terry – Mi tren está por salir – le explico mientras firmaba una libreta de una chica –

Reportero – Solo dígame cual fue el motivo de su estadía en Chicago – pregunto –

Terry – Vine a pedir la mano de mi novia – las chicas miraron a Candy –

Reportero – Entonces se casara pronto – le cuestiono –

Terry – Tengo que irme y quisiera un momento a solas con mi futura esposa – los miro con indiferencia y se alejaron del lugar –

Candy – Porque contestaste de esa forma – le cuestiono –

Terry – En este ambiente tienes que aprender a tratar con ese tipo de gente – se encogió de hombros – Candy llego el momento de despedirnos – tomo las manos de ella –

Candy – Terry no quiero que te vayas – ella respondió con un abrazo –

Terry – Entonces ven conmigo de una vez – le propuso –

Candy – Si pudiera lo haría – se miraron amorosamente –

Terry – Y que te lo impide – acerco su rostro a el de ella –

Candy – Ya sabes hay que hacer las cosas como dios manda – se rio –

Terry – Eso me sonó a Ane Britter – puso cara de enfado, el tren silbo –

Candy – Te voy a extrañar – acaricio su rostro –

Terry – Ya seremos dos – sus labios estaban por juntarse – Te esperare – le dijo antes de besarla, las chicas los miraban a la distancia, algunas entristecidas porque tenían la esperanza de conquistar al más afamado actor de Broadway – me voy amor – dijo al romper el beso – cuídate mucho – la volvía a besar –

Candy – Tu también – dijo dulcemente, Terry la dejo de abrazar y subió al tren que comenzó su marcha mientras Candy corría de tras suyo, observando cómo se llevaba al amor de su vida, por un rato se quedo mirando a la distancia, pensativa, pero sabía que nada impediría que se casaran, Candy regreso a su casa, algo entristecida pero sabía que esa separación seria solo pasajera, el tiempo pasaría rápidamente entre los preparativos de la boda, Candy abrió la puerta, al entrar miro a una chica platicar con su madre – Hola – saludo a Laureen –

Laureen – Hola hija – le sonrío, Candy miro interrogante a su madre - mira hija quiero presentarte a la nueva chica – Candy se acerco –

Candy – Hola – le extendió la mano –

Mucama – Hola – la saludo –

Laureen – Ella es la chica de la que te hable – parecía complacida – tiene muy buenas referencias – le hizo saber ante el rostro inexpresivo de Candy –

Candy – Me alegro – sonrío – y su nombre es – cuestiono –

Laureen – Que tonta soy – puso los ojos en blanco – Candy ella es Lucia – se notaba confiada – Lucia ella es mi hija Candy –

Lucia – Estoy a sus órdenes Srita. – hizo una reverencia –

Laureen – Ve a la cocina – le dio una orden la chica se fue inmediatamente, mientras Candy la miraba extrañada – pasa algo – pregunto al ver el rostro de su hija –

Candy – No nada – sacudió la cabeza, Candy sintió un extraño presentimiento, como de preocupación, no sabía porque pero esa chica no le dio confianza pero si era el deseo de su madre que se quedara así sería, Candy subió a su habitación pensativa, mientras que Lucia estaba en la cocina, sonriendo malicosamente ya que nunca pensó que llegaría a trabajar en casa de esa chica que tanto odiaba Susana Marlowe –

CONTINUARA….

SIG CAPITULO…. JULIO(AMOR A LA DISTANCIA)

CAPITULO 160

JULIO…. AMOR A LA DISTANCIA

CARTA DE TERRY A CANDY

Querida Candy:

Solo ha pasado más de una semana sin verte y ya te extraño, esto es una terrible agonía para mí, me la paso contando los días en el calendario pero se me hace mas eterna la espera, hoy tuve mi primer ensaño, fue algo cansado terminamos demasiado tarde pero no importa ya que es el único modo en que el tiempo pasa rápidamente, hoy está lloviendo es algo raro en esta época del año, sentí nostalgia, estoy loco por tenerte conmigo, pero tu pusiste la fecha de la boda así que no tendremos más remedio que soportar esta breve separación, te amo Candy espero tu pronta respuesta.

CARTA DE CANDY A TERRY

Amado Terry:

Hoy recibí tu carta, no sabes el gusto que medio llegar a mi cuarto y ver sobre mi cama la carta que tanto esperaba, no pude evitar romper el sobre, mi corazón temblaba ante tus palabras, sabes yo también te extraño y hago lo mismo que tu, cuento los días en el calendario, si es larga la espera pero al final estaremos juntos y también te recuerdo que tu estuviste de acuerdo con lo de la fecha de la boda así que no te quejes.

P. D. Te amo y deseo estar contigo.

CARTA DE TERRY A CANDY.

Candy:

Otra semana más, bueno al menos voy restándole los días al calendario, hoy mi madre vino a visitarme y no paro de reclamos por no haberles avisado que tomaría la decisión de casarme, dice que ellos deberían haber estado presentes, también mi padre me escribió, créeme que nunca me imagine que el tomara las cosas de esta manera, dice que cuente con todo su apoyo para la boda, claro que mi madre quiere encargarse de algunas cosas, dice que irá Chicago a platicar con tu madre sobre los preparativos, me pregunto porque un matrimonio tiene que ser tan complicado si lo único que ambos deseamos es estar juntos, si ya sé lo que estas pensando "hay que hacer las cosas como dios manda", dile a Ane que deje de meter a dios, que el que se va a casar contigo soy yo, un hombre de carne y hueso, imagino la cara que debes estar poniendo ja, ja, ja, no frunzas la nariz o se te verán mas las pecas, bueno hermosa a pesar de la lluvia tengo que ir al ensaño, recibe un beso de mi parte y sabes que Te Amo.

CARTA DE CANDY A TERRY.

Terry:

Primero que todo deja de burlarte de mis pecas sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas, no quiero tener mi primer enojo contigo antes de casarme, ja, ja, ja, no es verdad sabes que te amo y yo nunca podría enojarme contigo, sobre tu madre recibimos una carta de ella, dice que llegara en unos días para ponerse de acuerdo con los preparativos, sabes cariño tienes razón esto de casarse es tan complicado y conste que no estoy metiendo a dios, pero así son las cosas, tengo que despedirme porque hoy tengo guardia nocturna y quiero pasar a dejar la carta en el correo, espero tu respuesta.

Te ama Candy,

CARTA DE TERRY A CANDY.

Candy:

Estoy por ir a dejar a mi madre a la estación del tren, no sabes como quisiera irme con ella para poder abrazarte y mirar tu hermosa sonrisa, poder besar tus cálidos labios, lástima que no quepo en la valija si no me iría a escondidas ja, ja, ja, te mando un obsequio espero te guste, sabes amor tal vez pueda ir en un mes a Chicago, si me sigo portando tan bien como hasta ahora me darán el permiso y si quiero que sea así pues tengo que apresurarme ya que pedí llegar algo tarde para ir a dejar a mi madre, te escribiré pronto.

Te amor con locura.

CARTA DE CANDY A TERRY.

Terry:

Tu madre llego muy bien algo cansada pero bien, no quiso quedarse en casa a mi me hubiera gustado pero no puedo obligarla, en fin, me dio el regalo que mandaste, te diré una cosa Terry el vestido esta precioso pero creo que tienes pésima vista, está bien que no soy la mujer más delgada pero tenías que mandarme un vestido dos veces mi talla, pero bueno eso tiene arreglo, hoy vendrá tu madre a casa para comenzar con los preparativos, también vendrá el diseñador traerá los muestrarios de tela para el vestido de novia, en verdad yo no quiero un vestido tan ostentoso pero que remedio tendré que ponerme en manos de un desconocido para mí pero conocido ante el mundo de la moda, te mando un beso.

P. D. Espero que te den el permiso, añoro verte pronto.

Candy cerró sello el sobre que esa tarde enviaría a Nueva York, se pudo de pie y guardo el sobre en el bolso de su vestido más tarde lo llevaría al correo, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala a esperar a la madre del Terry y a la persona que se encargaría de diseñar su vestido de novia, cerró la puerta de su cuarto en ese momento Lucia subía con unos sobres en las manos.

Lucia – Buenas Tardes – dijo en cuanto vio a la chica –

Candy – Hola – miro lo que llevaba en las manos – llego la correspondencia – le cuestiono –

Lucia – Si es para su hermano – le explico – con su permiso – se dio la vuelta y toco la puerta de la habitación de Isaac, se escucho la voz del chico – llego su correspondencia – le contesto y luego abrió la puerta, Candy la miro extrañada pero no puso más atención y bajo las escaleras –

Isaac – Gracias – le contesto a Lucia – con quien platicaba – le cuestiono desde su diván –

Lucia – Era su hermana – dijo amablemente –

Isaac – No pregunto de donde venia la correspondencia – Lucia movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – le voy a pedir un favor – la chica lo miro – si le pregunta de dónde llega mi correo, no se lo diga – Lucia lo miro algo confundía, Isaac sabía que Candy era muy curiosa y que tal vez intentaría averiguar de dónde le llegaban las cartas que había estado recibiendo últimamente – se lo gratificare muy bien – La chica sonrío conforme –

Lucia – Así será joven – acento con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de Isaac, este recargo la cabeza en el respaldo tomo el sobre que le había entregado Lucia, lo rompió y comenzó a leer, mientras en la sala –

Candy – Hola mamá – dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesita y tomaba un bocadillo de una charola –

Laureen – Candy no se hace eso – le recrimino –

Candy – Lo siento – le guiño el ojo –

Laureen – El diseñador no tarda en venir – miro el reloj –

Candy – En verdad tenía que venir desde París – le dijo mientras se sentaba –

Laureen – Claro que si es uno de los más reconocidos – se sentó junto a ella, Lucia bajaba las escaleras – espero que la madre de Terry no tarde tanto ya es para que estuviese aquí – le dijo a su hijo, la mucama se quedo parada cerca de las damas, se puso pálida –

Candy – Te pasa algo – le dijo al verla –

Laureen – Por dios niña que tienes – se acercaron a ella-

Lucia – Un mareo – dijo entrecortadamente, sabía que Candy era prometida de Terry pero no se imagina que Eleonor fuese ir a esa casa, si ella le veía lo más seguro es que les contaría sobre lo que hizo en casa de Terry –

Laureen – Emily – le llamo, mientras lucia se sujetaba del barandal –

Emily – Me llamo Sra. – miro extrañada a Lucia –

Laureen – Por favor ve a avisarle a mi hijo – la chica obedeció y fue a buscarlo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –

Candy – Debe de ser la madre de Terry – Lucia sintió un duro golpe en el estomago – voy a abrirle – estaba por dirigirse a la puerta –

Laureen – Mejor acompaña a Lucia a su habitación – le dijo –

Candy – Pero… - se quedo callada –

Laureen – Yo abriré la puerta – Candy sujeto a la chica y la llevo a su cuarto, mientras Laureen abrió la puerta, Eleonor ya esperaba a las afueras de la casa – Pase – le dijo en una amable sonrisa, mientras Isaac bajaba las escaleras –

Eleonor – Lamento la demora – se disculpo –

Laureen – No es tan tarde – se dirigieron a la sala –

Eleonor – Sucede algo – cuestiono al ver que Isaac llevaba su botiquín –

Laureen – Una de las chicas se sintió mal – le explico mientras se sentaban –

Eleonor – Pero todo está bien – dijo algo preocupada –

Laureen – Es lo bueno de tener un medico en la familia – alabo a su hijo –

Eleonor – Si puedo imaginármelo – sonrío, ese instante llego Candy –

Candy – Buenas tardes – saludo cordialmente –

Eleonor – Hola Candy – la saludo de beso –

Laureen – Como esta – le pregunto –

Candy – Parece que fue su presión – contesto tranquilamente – Isaac la está revisando –

Eleonor – Ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres – se refería al vestido de novia –

Laureen – El diseñador no debe de tardar – le explico, Emily apareció –

Emily – Que desea de tomar la Sra. – le cuestiono –

Eleonor – Un poco de agua por favor – Emily se retiraba cuando llamaron a la puerta –

Laureen – Debe ser el diseñador – Emily se dirigió a abrir, un hombre con un traje negro ya esperaba –

Emily – Lo esperan en la sala – le dijo el hombre de inmediato se introdujo en la casa –

Diseñador – Qui prend autant de temps (por qué demoran tanto) – dijo de un modo excéntrico, mientras le daba un maletín a Emily –

Laureen – Cédric Valois – se pudo de pie al verlo –

Cédric – Ma belle dame (Mi adorada dama) – la saludo extasiado besándole ambas mejillas –

Laureen – Quel a été le voyage (Que tal el viaje) – El hombre puso los ojos en blanco –

Cédric –Je ne peux me plaindre clase voyage premier n´est pas si mal (No puedo quejarme viajar en primera clase no están malo) – miro a Eleonor – Regarde qui est lá comme un tout Eleonor Backer la réincarnation de la déesse grecque Aphrodite (Mira quien tenemos aquí Eleonor Becker como toda una diosa griega la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita) – Eleonor sonrío –

Eleonor – Merci beaucoup (Muchas gracias) – se sonrojo –

Cédric – Oú est l´heureuse épouse (dónde está la feliz novia) – pregunto –

Laureen – Est- elle – señalo a Candy –

Cédric –Mais la fille si belle, ne doute pas que votre fille est (Pero que chica tan bella no cabe duda que es tu hija) – Candy sonrío algo confundida –

Laureen –Ma fille parle couramment le fancais (Mi hija no habla muy bien el francés) – le explico –

Cédric – En ese caso – le dijo en un acento muy peculiar –

Laureen – El es Cédric Valois el mejor diseñador que hay – el hombre sonrío altivo –

Candy – Hola – contesto amigablemente –

Eleonor – Sus diseños son muy exclusivos – lo alabo –

Cédric – Espero que me haga el honor de algún día poder diseñarle a usted – también alabo a la actriz –

Emily – Que hago con esto – le pregunto al hombre –

Cédric – Niña cuidado con eso, son los muestrarios de tela para el vestido de la Srita – se acerco a Emily esta le entrego el portafolios – por favor damas permítanme mostrarles – las damas se sentaron para observar las finas telas –

Candy – Que bonitas – abrió los ojos al ver la muestras – esto que es – tomo un pedazo de seda –

Cédric – Srita. Debe tener cuidado con las telas – le dijo al ver el modo en que Candy la tomaba – como les gustaría el vestido – les pregunto, Laureen y Eleonor miraron a Candy –

Candy – Pues algo sencillo – Cédric puso cara de susto –

Cédric – No, no, no – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – mi hermosa niña tienes que ser generosa con tu vestido ya que serás el centro de las miradas el día de tu boda – le explicaba mientras Candy lo miraba algo confundida –

Candy – Pero solo lo usare un rato – el hombre se sentó junto a ella –

Cédric – Se que puede parecer irónico o exagerado ya que solo lo usaras por breve tiempo – tomo la mano de Candy – pero recuerda que es el día más importante de tu vida – Candy frunció el seño – tú debes de lucir no como una princesa, sino como una reina, una diosa del Olimpo y para eso debes escoger los mejores materiales – Candy pareció entender –

Laureen – Que te parece si nos explicas mientras nos muestras la telas – le sugirió –

Cédric –Sera lo más conveniente – tomo la tela que Candy tenía en las manos – este es un brocado está hecho con hilos de oro o también en plata – Candy abrió la boca – este es un satén charmeusse – tomo otro pedazo de tele – es satén de seda da una buena caída – este es un crepe es una tela muy suave y su brillo como verán parece tan natural – Candy seguía mirando – este es un Dupión de seda, esta tela es muy rebelde pero en eso radica su elegancia – las damas siguieron observando el desfile de pequeños pedazos de tela, Candy se sentía emocionada pero también algo confundida por todo lo que aquel hombre le decía, llego un momento en que dejo de escuchar ya que se dio cuenta de que Isaac no había regresado de con Lucia – Se ha cansado Srita. – dijo molesto cuando vio la distracción de Candy –

Candy - ¡Eh! – Reacciono – es que son tantas telas – se disculpo en un sonrisa –

Cédric – Estamos por acabar – le dijo – solo falta mostrarles los encajes – saco un muestrario más pequeño, en ese momento Isaac apareció –

Isaac – Buenas tardes – saludo amablemente –

Laureen – Me había olvidado de Lu… - Isaac la interrumpió –

Isaac – Ella está bien – le dijo mientras miraba con indiferencia a Eleonor – madre voy a salir – le dijo Candy lo miro – no sé a qué hora regresare –

Cédric – Niña pon atención – le volvía a decir a Candy – los encajes son importantes para la lencería – Isaac miro a las damas algo apenada y se sonrojo –

Isaac – Con permiso – dijo y retiro a su habitación –

Candy – Y no llevara perlas – les dijo al ver la cantidad de cosas que llevaba un vestido de novia –

Cédric – Pero mi belle dame como puede pedir perlas, eso ni siquiera se piensa – Candy lo miro confundida – las perlas son de mala suerte para una novia ya que simbolizan lágrimas es por eso que no se usan en un boda – le explico – son muchos los detalles que tenemos que ver por lo pronto necesito que decidas que telas te gustan – Isaac bajaba las escaleras, sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de la casa, mientras Candy se preguntaba a donde iba su hermano con tanta prisa ya que últimamente estaba lleno de secretos y misterios –

El lugar estaba a media luz, el sonido de una tecla de un piano se escucho resonando entre las paredes, unas delgadas y finas manos comenzaron a tocar una tierna melodía, moviéndose tan naturalmente como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo, las notas estaban cargadas de un extraño sentimiento de amargura y soledad, conforme avanzaba la música las notas parecían tomar más fuerza y coraje hasta llegar a la cúspide del dolido corazón de un joven, Richard tocaba con éxtasis como si quisiera que su dolor aflorara para que las aguas de su vida pudieran regresar a su causé, al terminar la melodía los ojos de Richard están llenos de lágrimas, no pudo evitar que salieran, es estruendo que hizo el piano llamo la atención de los presentes en el Restaurant, Richard puso sus brazos sobre las teclas mientras se recargaba en ellos para llorar su pena una mano se puso sobre su hombro.

Isaac – Se que te duele – le dijo a su amigo – pero tu decidiste que las cosas fueran así –

Richard – No puedo sacarla de mi corazón – seguía llorando –

Isaac – Olvídala amigo es lo mejor – le dolía ver a Richard en ese estado –

Richard – Porque nunca pudo enamorarse de mí - se reprocho –

Isaac – No es tu culpa – Richard lo miro – ven vamos a la mesa – le señalo una mesa en un apartado rincón –Richard se tambaleo al ponerse de pie, nuevamente hizo un molesto ruido al poner su mano en las teclas – has bebido – lo dijo en modo de afirmación –

Richard – No lo suficiente – se rio como burlándose de el mismo –

Isaac – Aun así tocas maravillosamente el piano – admitió – sujétate de mí – Richard se apoyo en su amigo – un café por favor – le dijo aún mesero que pasaba por ahí –

Richard – Una botella de Whisky – Isaac lo miro – tengo que desahogar mi pena – Isaac miro al mesero y asintió con la cabeza, se sentaron en cuanto llegaron Isaac ayudo a su amigo –

Isaac – Se suponía que venias por asuntos de trabajo no – le recordó –

Richard – Así es, pero tengo la tarde libre – se disculpo –

Isaac – Como te ha ido en Boston – le pregunto –

Richard – Acaso no es evidente – llego el mesero, Richard de inmediato tomo el vaso, la botella y se lo lleno para tomarlo de un sorbo –

Isaac – Tranquilo – le quito el vaso – tú no eres así – le recordó – deja este tipo de actos a Grandchester – dijo a modo de burla –

Richard – Que maldita suerte tiene – dijo entre una risa –

Isaac – Richard tranquilízate – le dijo –

Richard – Como quieres que me calme, pensé que la olvidaría fácilmente y mírame no soy más que un perdedor – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –

Isaac – Creo que lo mejor será llevarte al hotel – pidió al mesero la cuenta –

Richard – Déjame solo – le suplico –

Isaac – Soy tu amigo y no pienso hacer eso –en ese momento una fina silueta se acerco a ellos –

Mujer – Buenas tardes – le dijo a ambos chicos, Richard puso cara de molestia –

Isaac – Podemos ayudarla en algo – no podía apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules –

Mujer – Yo soy quien… - Isaac adivino lo que le quería decir –

Isaac – En verdad – se puso de pie –

Mujer – Creo que debería de llevarlo a su hotel – le sugirió –

Richard – Porque no me dejan en paz – se volvía a servir otro trago –

Isaac – Ya basta de lamentaciones – le quito el vaso –

Mujer – Un auto espera afuera – le dijo y se fue a la salida –

Isaac – Vámonos – saco unos billetes de su cartera y sujeto a su amigo –

Richard – Quiero verla – le dijo al oído –

Isaac – No es conveniente para ti – torció el gesto –

Richard – Yo la amo – dijo entre lágrimas mientras su corazón seguía doliendo, por un momento pudo imaginar lo que sentía Terry cuando lo veía tragarse su sufrimiento, la amargura que le provocaba el amor de una mujer, Richard recordó el día que lo vio llorando en el despacho, alcoholizado y un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, el día que yo llore quiero que sea por una mujer, más nunca imagino que esa mujer sería la misma que le causaba ese dolor a Terry –

CONTINUARA…

SIG CAP….. AGOSTO (HERIDAS QUE NO SANAN)

CAPITULO 161

AGOSTO… HERIDAS QUE NO SANAN

Candy miraba extrañada a Isaac, los últimos días había estado algo raro, le llegaban cartas más seguido, eso le inquietaba, pero como preguntarle que le pasaba si apenas y se veían ya que las últimas dos semanas solo coincidían en el desayuno o en la cena y al terminar Isaac se retiraba de inmediato como estaba por hacerlo ahora.

Laureen – Más te – le pregunto a su hija –

Candy – No – dijo al reaccionar –

Laureen – Te noto distraída – le dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta –

Candy – Cansada eso es todo – sintió que era observada –

Laureen – Isaac mañana que es tu descanso quiero que este para que Cédric te tome medidas para el traje – Isaac torció el gesto –

Isaac – Si madre – dio el último sorbo a su tasa – buenas noches – se puso de pie –

Laureen – Isaac – dijo de un modo recriminatorio –

Isaac – Gracias por todo –inclino la cabeza – buenas noches Candy – al fin le hablo, Candy se sorprendió de ello –

Candy – Buenas noches – sonrío mientras lo veía alejarse –

Laureen – El te quiere mucho hija – le explico – solo que es difícil aceptar que tu a mas a Terry – también se puso de pie – voy al cuarto de costura no vienes –

Candy – Ahora voy le diré a Emily que recoja la mesa – Laureen le sonrío y se fue, Candy se puso de pie, decidió recoger los platos para llevarlos, los puso en una charola que estaba en un mueble y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho que Emily y Lucia hablaban –

Emily – No te lo puedo creer – parecía asombrada –

Lucia – Pues es tal cual te lo cuento – Candy se asomo cuidadosamente para no ser descubierta –

Emily – Pues que no te oigan hablando de él por que recuerda que es el novio de la Srita. – le advirtió, se encontraba acomodando unas cosas Candy se recargo en la pared sabía que hablaban de Terry –

Lucia – Si lo sé – miro la puerta, pudo apreciar que la orilla de un vestido blanco se asomaba, enarco una ceja sabia que la única que estaba vestida de blanco era la Srita – podre de la Srita. – Dijo maliciosamente – si viera la vida que lleva el joven, siempre llegaba a deshoras de la noche y siempre acompañado de hermosas chicas – Candy sintió un golpe en el pecho –

Emily – El es un hombre muy atractivo – suspiro –

Lucia – Es un actor, tiene que cuidar su apariencia – se acerco al fregadero –

Emily – Y tú crees que se le quite… - se detuvo algo apenada por no saber cómo decir esas palabras –

Lucia –Lo mujeriego – lo soltó de golpe – en un hombre como él lo dudo mucho – volteo a ver de reojo si seguía ahí parada Candy – voy a recoger los platos de la mesa – le dijo, en ese momento entro Candy a la cocina – Srita. – puso cara de asombrada y miro a Emily supuestamente preocupada –

Candy – Ya traigo los platos – intento mantenerse tranquila aun que estaba molesta por lo que había escuchado – con permiso – le entrego la charola a Lucia y salió rápidamente de ahí, en cuanto Emily se volteo, Lucia puso cara de satisfacción, Candy subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama – no es verdad – se repetía una y otra vez – Terry no es ningún mujeriego – se dijo para sus adentros mientras suspiraba, por largo rato intento sacarse de los pensamientos esas malditas palabras que escucho de los labios de esa chica hasta que se formulo una pregunta - ¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso? – se levanto abruptamente de la cama – tengo que preguntárselo – se puso de pie, se encamino a su puerta y la abrió, pero cuando se asomo miro que Lucia caminaba sigilosa por el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de Isaac, llevaba algo en la manos, toco la puerta –

Lucia – Soy yo – respondió al de adentro y se metió a la habitación –

Candy – A que habrá venido – se volvía a meter a su cuarto, Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un remolino tanto que le comenzó a doler la cabeza, Candy decidió que lo mejor era descansar así que se quito su vestido blanco y se acostó a dormir, la noche pareció no dudar tanto como otras, Emily abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol se asomara por los grandes ventanales –

Emily – Buenos días Srita. – le dijo, Candy se tallo los ojos –

Candy – Tan rápido amaneció – se quejo y se volvió a tirar en la cama –

Emily – El baño está listo – Candy no hizo caso – tiene que apresurarse por qué no tarda en llegar el Sr. Cédric – Candy aventó las cobijas –

Candy – Lo olvide – se levanto se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño –

Emily – Como pudo olvidad que hoy es la primera prueba del vestido de novia – se rio –

Candy – Gracias por recordármelo – se encerró en el baño, luego de un rato Candy bajo hasta el comedor donde su madre e Isaac ya la esperaban – Buenos días – saludo de beso a su mamá se notaba la emoción en su rostro –

Laureen – Candy desayuna que ya no tarda en llegar Cédric – Lucia le sirvió un plato de fruta –

Candy – Lo sé es que la noche se pasa tan rápido – se disculpo –

Laureen – Esto todo lo que desayunaras – le dijo al ver que solo había tomado una taza de café –

Isaac – Tengo un compromiso – le dijo mientras limpiaba sus labios – con permiso – estaba por ponerse de pie –

Laureen – Te recuerdo que hoy viene Cédric a tomarte las medidas para tu traje – Isaac torció el gesto –

Isaac – Pero madre – le replico –

Laureen – Vas a contradecirme – Isaac bajo la mirada – desayuna – le dijo Isaac tomo molesto un cubierto –

Candy – Veras a Ane – le cuestiono –

Laureen – Acaso no vendrá ella ver cómo está quedando tu vestido – le recordó –

Candy – Es verdad – "entonces con quien tiene el compromiso", se pregunto para sus adentros –

Isaac – Crees que tarde mucho Cédric – pregunto curioso –

Laureen – Si cooperas todo será rápido – le dijo Isaac se llevo un pedazo de fruta a la boca – y tu Candy la fruta no se come con cuchara sino con tenedor – le hizo saber a su hija, Candy miro lo que tenía en su mano –

Isaac – Ja, ja, ja, - se rio burlándose de Candy –

Candy – De que te ríes – frunció el seño –

Isaac – Esto de tu boda sí que te tiene distraída – no podía dejar de reír, Candy lo miro tiernamente desde que se había comprometido Isaac no reía de esa manera así que ella también se río, luego se les unió Laureen haciendo un cuadro sumamente conmovedor, luego del desayuno Cédric llego al poco rato, Isaac no protesto mientras Cédric trabajaba –

Cédric – Listo – dijo al terminar de medir el talle del chico – ahora si puedes retirarte –

Isaac – Gracias – se puso nuevamente su chaleco, alguien llamo a la puerta del cuarto de costura –

Lucia – Joven le llaman – le dijo en cuanto entro –

Isaac – Gracias – apretó los labios y salió del ahí –

Laureen – Dile a mi hija que la esperamos – le ordeno a la chica –

Lucia – Si Sra. – se fue dejando a Cédric y Laureen platicando, Isaac se dirigió a la sala estaba por contestar pero se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Candy –

Isaac – Lucia puede colgar el teléfono contestare en el despacho – se fue de la sala ante la mirada interrogante de Candy –

Lucia – Si joven – espero unos segundos y colgó el teléfono – Srita. la esperan – le dijo a Candy y se fue –

Candy – Gracias – le dijo mientras la chica se marchaba, Candy sentía una gran curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando con Isaac, así que se acerco a la puerta del despacho y puso su odio sobre esta –

Isaac – Lo siento pero no recordaba que estaría ocupado por la mañana – dijo para disculparse – si espérame llego en media hora – aseguro – yo también – fue lo último que dijo y colgó, Candy se fue al cuarto de costura rápidamente, pensativa, analizando las palabras de Isaac –

Laureen - Hija que te pasa – le dijo al verla tan pensativa cuanto entro –

Candy – Nada – miraba al suelo –

Laureen – No ha llegado Ane – le pregunto –

Candy – No aun no – se sentó –

Cédric – Srita. – ella lo volteo a ver – su madre me pidió que también hiciéramos los vestidos de las damas de honor –

Candy – La llamaré – se puso de pie mientras Cédric sacaba algo de una gran caja, ella fue a la sala para llamar a su amiga en ese momento Emily abría la puerta – Ane llegas tarde – le dijo al verla entrar –

Ane – Es que me encontré a Isaac – se sonrojo –

Candy – Debí imaginarlo – no parecía sorprenderle –

Ane – Vamos que tu madre nos espera con el diseñador – la tomo de la mano –

Candy – Ane quiero preguntarte algo – su amiga la miro – No has notado raro a Isaac – Ane puso cara de desconcierto –

Ane – Sabes algo que yo no – le cuestiono, Candy puso cara de confusión –

Candy – Claro que no – sonrío nerviosamente – debe ser mi imaginación, ambas se dirigieron con Laureen, cuando entraron al cuarto Cédric ya había colocado el vestido sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, Ane y Candy se quedaron mirando el vestido –

Cédric – Ven vamos a probarlo – le dijo a Candy –

Ane – Ese será el vestido – le cuestiono –

Cédric – Aun no jovencita – la miro recriminatoriamente – faltan muchos detalles, también tenemos que seleccionar las telas y el color para las damas – les explico, por largo rato las tres estuvieron con el afamado diseñador, pero Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Isaac, quería saber en qué asuntos estaba metido su hermano, después de elegir el color del vestido de las damas y de ajustar algunos detalles del vestido de Candy Cédric se fue, al igual que Ane, Laureen salió con Emily para realizar unas compras, solo se había quedado Lucia preparando la comida, Candy pensó que tal vez ella podría aclararle algunas dudas así que se dirigió a la cocina –

Candy – Que bien huele – le dijo cuando entro a la cocina –

Lucia – Gracias – la miro interrogante –

Candy – No quieres que te ayude – necesitaba entablar conversación –

Lucia – No para eso estoy yo – le extraño que la chica estuviera ahí –

Candy – Lucia te pudo preguntar una cosa – fue directa al punto –

Lucia – Claro que si – dio dudosa –

Candy – Es sobre mi hermano – Lucia se puso nerviosa –

Lucia - Su hermano – dijo asombrada ya que pensaba que le preguntaría sobre Terry –

Candy – Quien le escribe – Lucia la miro – porque no contestas – dijo algo molesta, sabía que ella era cómplice de Isaac –

Lucia – Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo – miro firmemente a Candy –

Candy – El te pidió que callaras – casi lo afirmo, entonces Lucia le dio la espalda y se quedo pensando – debí imaginarlo –

Lucia – Srita por favor no quiero problemas – dijo bajando la cabeza –

Candy – Por favor dime que es lo que pasa – casi le suplico mientras la tomo por los brazos –

Lucia – Si él se entera me correrá – fingió debilidad –

Candy – Yo no diré nada lo prometo – Lacia la miro y Candy la soltó –

Lucia – Que es lo que quiere saber – Candy tomo aire –

Candy - ¿De dónde le escriben?, ¿Quién le escribe?, y ¿Por qué? – hizo todas las preguntas al mismo tiempo –

Lucia – Le escriben de Boston – Candy la miro, se quedo pensando y suspiro algo aliviada pero entristecida ya que se imaginaba quien escribía –

Candy – Tal vez no quiera que me entere – se dijo para si –

Lucia – Perdón – dijo al escucharla –

Candy – Gracias – dijo más tranquila –

Lucia – Quien le escribe es una mujer – Candy la miro desconcertada –

Candy -¿Cómo? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Lucia – No sé cual sea el motivo pero lo que si es que es una mujer llamada Eurídice – Candy sintió tristeza – tal vez sea alguna paciente o algo así –

Candy – Si tal vez – bajo la cabeza y se fue – gracias – dijo antes de salir –

Lucia – De nada, Srita. por favor no le diga nada al joven – le volvía a pedir –

Candy – No te preocupes – se fue, Lucia enarco una ceja fríamente, tomo una manzana del cesto de fruta y le dio una mordida mientras sonreía perversamente, Candy se dirigió a la sala para prepararse para su guardia nocturna, Emily estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa –

Emily – Srita. – le dijo al ver a Candy – carta para usted – Candy la miro desconcertada – es de su novio – le sonrío –

Candy – Gracias – tomo el sobre, su semblante no cambio –

Emily – Le pasa algo – le cuestiono al verla tan distante –

Candy – No nada – subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación ya estando ahí se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre –

Candy:

Lamento decirte que no podre ir a Chicago como lo había planeado, Robert aun no está conforme con lo avanzado en la obra y eso le preocupa, creo que exagera demasiado casi le suplique que me diera al menos una semana pero no pude convencerlo, eso me puso algo neurótico ya que yo deseaba verte, poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que Te amo, mi madre me conto todo con respecto a la boda, ella dice que tu madre confía en su buen gusto para la degustación del banquete, me alegro de ello ya que no soportaría intoxicarme con champiñones como paso ese día en tu casa, mucho menos que fuese el día de nuestra boda, también está por arreglar la ceremonia civil, pero creo que aquí debes tomar una importante decisión y sea cual sea esa decisión yo la aceptare, Candy tienes que decidir con que apellido te quieres casar, me imagino la cara que estas poniendo en estos momentos, pero no te angusties tanto solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, a mí no me importa si es Andley o Veruck ya que yo amo a la persona y no al apellido, pecosa tengo que irme estaré esperando tu respuesta.

TE AMA TERRY.

Candy se dejo caer en la cama, con el corazón hecho un mar de emociones encontradas, la tristeza la invadía al pensar que Isaac le estaba jugando mal a Ane, la felicidad de recibir la carta de Terry, la nostalgia de saber que él no vendría y la decisión que tendría que tomar sobre sus apellidos, cerró los ojos para poner en orden sus ideas solo que se quedo dormida, solo reacciono cuando Emily la despertó.

Emily – Srita. Candy – la movió – se le hará tarde para su guardia – Candy comenzó a despertar –

Candy – Que hora es – se tallo los ojos –

Emily – Las Seis treinta – le dijo mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en el buro junto a la lámpara –

Candy – Me quede dormida – se puso de pie rápidamente –

Emily – Dice su madre que baje a comer algo – Candy estiro los brazos – voy a avisarle a su hermano que baje también –

Candy – Isaac ya llego – le pregunto ansiosa –

Emily – Si hace un rato – saco del closet el uniforme de Candy – voy a preparar sus cosas en lo que baja –

Candy – Gracias – Emily dejo el uniforme de Candy y luego se dirigió a la puerta – tu sigue con esto yo le dijo a mi hermano que baje – intento sonreír –

Emily – Si Srita. – Candy salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Isaac, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió –

Candy – Isaac puedo pasar – dijo nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuesta, Candy tomo la perilla y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, entro a la habitación pero se percato de que no había nadie, miro como los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban en la ventana estaba por darse la vuelta cuando se percato de que encima de la cama de Isaac se encontraba un sobre, Candy se quedo parada, pensativa, dudosa se acerco a la cama, se mojo los labios y suspiro, tomo el sobre y miro el remitente provenía de Boston, pero lo que más llamo su atención era el nombre "Eurídice Doskos" Candy sintió como si un frío hubiese entrado a su pecho que hacía que doliera, dejo el sobre donde lo tomo, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella – Como puedes hacerle esto a Ane – dijo en voz baja, Candy se dirigió al comedor Isaac y Laureen ya la esperaban –

Isaac – Porque tardaste tanto pecas – le dijo en un sonrisa – se nos hará tarde para ir al trabajo – le recordó, Candy no pudo evitarlo recriminatoriamente – te hice algo para que me mires de esa forma – se dio cuenta de ello –

Laureen – Candy siéntate – Candy no respondió y se sentó junto a su madre –

Isaac – Porque tienes esa cara – no se quedaría con la duda de porque su hermana lo miraba de esa forma –

Laureen – Me dijo Emily que recibiste una carta – Candy miro a su madre –

Candy – Si – dijo poco animosa –

Laureen – No son buenas noticias – Isaac solo observaba y escuchaba –

Candy – Terry no vendrá – le explico mientras miraba el plato de comida que le había puesto Lucia al frente –

Isaac – Debí imaginarme que ese era el motivo – Laureen miro molesta a Isaac – está bien me quedare callado – se llevo un pedazo de pan a la boca –

Laureen – Cuanto lo lamento – le dijo amorosamente para consolarla –

Candy – No te preocupes – sonrío –

Laureen – Que más te dice – Candy tomo sus cubiertos –

Candy – Dice que su madre se encargara de la ceremonia civil – comenzó a jugar con la comida –

Laureen – Si en eso quedamos de acuerdo – estaba por probar un bocado –

Candy – Me dijo que tengo que decidir con que apellido me quiero casar – Isaac y Laureen la miraron –

Isaac – Eso es obvio – intervino – te casaras con el apellido de papá - parecía una pregunta –

Laureen – Si sería lo indicado – dijo serenamente –

Candy – Desde mi niñez he llevado el apellido Andley – su hermano y madre se quedaron quietos, Isaac estaba por protestar pero Laureen lo detuvo – lo siento pero no tengo hambre – se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejando desconcertados a sus acompañantes –

Isaac – Como puedes tolerarlo – le dijo entre dientes a su madre -

Laureen – No ganaremos nada con discutir – su rostro entristeció –

Isaac – Pero madre – Laureen lo miro como dándole fin a ese asunto –

Laureen – Como esta Richard – le cuestiono para cambiar la plática –

Isaac – Mucho mejor de la última vez que lo vi – le explico mientras parecía recordar –

Laureen – Me alegro tanto por él – sonrío – sabía que su corazón sanaría – Isaac la miro –

Isaac – Madre hay heridas que nunca sanan y la Richard es una de esas – dijo tristemente –

Laureen – Algún día encontrara una buena chica – le aseguro –

Isaac – El no quiere encontrar a nadie más – Laureen lo miro confundida – se porque te lo digo – tomo el vaso de agua, lo bebió rápidamente y se puso de pie – me voy a arreglar no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo – dejo el vaso y se fue del ahí, Laureen se quedo mirando la mesa, ninguno de sus dos hijos habían comido, suspiro dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se fue al cuarto de costura para pensar cómo es que hablaría de con Candy sobre los apellidos –

Candy se fue junto con Isaac al trabajo, pero como de costumbre ninguno hablaba, aunque Candy deseaba gritarle a Isaac que era un desgraciado por estar engañando a su amiga con esa tal Eurídice pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, mientras Isaac deseaba exigirle que se casara con el apellido de su padre, pero ambos sabían que si hablaban lo único que terminara por pasar será que pelearían y no resolverían nada, cada uno se fue a sus deberes cuando llegaron al hospital sin dirigirse la palabra, Candy comenzó su ronda por los pasillos del hospital se encontró con Eugénie.

Eugénie – Hola Candy – dijo alegremente –

Candy – Hola – miro el semblante de su amiga – esa sonrisa la provoco Albert – casi lo aseguro –

Eugénie – Candy como dices eso – se sonrojo –

Candy – No debes apenarte – se río –

Eugénie – Hoy fui a comer con él – siguieron caminando juntas –

Candy – Que bien – le daba gusto que por fin Albert diera indicios de que su amiga le interesaba –

Eugénie – En un hombre encantador – suspiro – por cierto me dijo que si puedes mañana ir a verlo a su oficina – le dijo –

Candy – Gracias – habían llegado a la escalera –

Eugénie – Te veo después tengo que ir ahora con los niños – subió las escaleras –

Candy – Claro pero ya no te sonrojes tanto que los niños se darán cuenta de que ya tienes novio – se río –

Eugénie – Candy que cosas dices – se sonrojo más y desapareció, Candy bajo las escaleras estaba por llevarle unos papeles a Isaac pero al llegar al último escalón se detuvo ya que vio que una joven mujer salía del consultorio de su hermano, era una joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules, de finos rasgos y una figura envidiable –

Candy – Quien será – se cuestiono mientras la veía alejarse – a esta hora no se da consulta al menos que sea algo urgente – quería adivinar que estaba haciendo ahí y a esta hora, un hombre alto de cabello negro la llamo –

Chofer – Srita. Olvido esto en el auto –

Mujer – Gracias – tomo un sobre – ten listo el auto ya que no tardare mucho – le dijo –

Chofer – Srita Eurídice el joven la espera – Candy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de saber que ella era Eurídice –

Eurídice – Gracias puedes retirarte – el hombre obedeció, la chica nuevamente se introdujo al consultorio de Isaac, Candy se recargo en la pared, acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas y si Isaac… Candy sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, pero las cosas parecían estar en contra de Isaac, Candy quiso ir a escuchar detrás de la puerta pero no pudo ya que otras enfermeras se quedaron paradas cerca de ahí, así que decidió ir a donde Eugénie para que ella le entregara los papeles ya que sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar –

CONTINUARA…

SIG CAP…. AGOSTO (¿TE HE DAJADO DE DOLER?)

CAPITULO 162

AGOSTO…. ¿TE HE DEJADO DE DOLER?

Candy sentía una gran angustia desde hace algunos días, como preguntarle a Isaac sobre esa bella chica, tenía ganas de reclamarle su actitud para con Ane pero como hacerlo si sentía que no tenía ninguna prueba de ello, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse calla guardándose todos esos malditos sentimientos que sentía contra su hermano, tal vez hubiese sido mejor no averiguar de qué se trataba, "un mujeriego", hasta el mismo Isaac que se veía tan caballeroso y serio resultaba eso, ¿Y si era verdad que Terry…?, Candy sacudió la cabeza, se abrazo a la almohada y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras la distancia seguía creciendo entre ella y su hermano, después de un largo rato tratando de calmarse se limpio los ojos, se puso de pie, se cambio el uniforme, se calzo, se dirigió al espejo para acomodarse el cabello, tomo su bolso y salió de su habitación.

Laureen – Hija no piensas descansar – le dijo al verla salir de su cuarto, estaba acomodando un cuadro que estaba movido –

Candy – Tengo ganas de ver a Albert – le dijo mientras miraba el cuadro –

Laureen – Te gusta – le pregunto al observarla como miraba el cuadro –

Candy – Es bonito – se encogió de hombros –

Laureen – Es de Monet – le explico, Candy volteo a ver el cuarto de Isaac – me estas escuchando –Candy reacciono –

Candy – Perdón – se disculpo – tengo que irme te veré después – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa, abordo un auto con dirección al centro de Chicago a donde la oficina de Albert, tal vez hablar con él le ayudaría, últimamente entre el trabajo y la boda no le quedaba mucho tiempo de sobra para sus amigos y se sentía algo culpable por ello –

Chofer – Srita. ya llegamos – le dijo Candy reacciono –

Candy – Gracias – le dio unos billetes y salió del auto, Candy se adentro en el edificio, tuvo que esperar a subir ya que había demasiada gente, cuando por fin llego a las oficinas, tuvo que pedir permiso ya que la habían dejado en un rincón – gracias – dijo cuando un hombre la dejo pasar, se dirigió a donde la Recepcionista – Hola como estas – le dijo en una gran sonrisa –

Recepcionista – Hola Srita –la saludo amablemente –

Candy – Se encontrara Albert – le pregunto –

Recepcionista – Permítame un momento – estaba por avisar a Albert cuando sonó el teléfono, luego de un momento colgó – en un momento la anuncio tengo que recoger unas cosas en otro piso – le explico –

Candy – Claro – le sonrío mientras la chica se alejaba al elevador – porque Albert es un hombre tan ocupado – recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, luego de unos minutos se desespero de que la chica no llegara, se puso de pie – voy a entrar al fin soy su hija adoptiva – dijo en voz baja, se encamino a la oficina de Albert, estaba por tocar cuando alguien abrió la puerta –

Albert – ¡Candy! – casi lo grito, termino de salir y cerró la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono, Candy se sorprendió al ver a Albert tan nervioso –

Candy – No te puedo visitar – le parecía tan extraña su actitud –

Albert – No es eso – se quedo parado frente a la puerta –

Candy – Puedo pasar – tomo la perilla de la puerta –

Albert – Candy estoy con un socio – le explico –

Candy – Y porque lo dejaste solo – le cuestiono –

Albert – Porque vine por unos papeles que necesito entregarle – Candy miro extrañada a su amigo, lo conocía y sabía que algo no estaba bien, en ese momento llego la chica con unos sobres –

Recepcionista – Aquí traigo los papeles para el… - Albert hablo –

Albert – Gracias eso es todo – le dijo la chica de inmediato se fue a su lugar –

Candy – Entonces no me podemos hablar – dijo decepcionada –

Albert – Perdóname Candy tal vez más tarde – se disculpo –

Candy – No te preocupes de todos modos muchas gracias – bajo la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Albert la miro alejarse sintiendo una gran tristeza pero no podía dejar que ella viera a su visitante, Richard estaba parado detrás de la puerta, escuchando la voz de ella, sintiendo como si su corazón volara, se moría por verla, Albert abrió miro a Richard parado junto a la puerta –

Albert – Lo siento pero será mejor que no la veas – se disculpo –

Richard – Lo sé y te lo agradezco – suspiro, Albert cerró la puerta –

Albert – Se que no deja de dolerte – se volvieron a sentar –

Richard – Nunca me imagine que me enamoraría de esta manera – en su rostro se reflejaba la angustia que sentía, Albert no sabía que más decirle, por un lado le había tomado aprecio a Richard, pero sabía que Terry era la felicidad de ella –

Albert – Aquí están los documentos que pediste – le dio el sobre para cambiar el tema –

Richard – Si creo que eso será todo – los tomo con poco ánimo – me había acostumbrado a vivir respirando su mismo aire – Albert lo volteo a ver – lo siento no debo de meterlo en mis problemas, intento componer su semblante, ambos se quedaron platicando sobre los negocios, mientras que Candy bajaba del edificio, para caminar entre la gente, no podía ir con Paty, mucho menos con Ane para contarle sobre Isaac, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir guardando los sentimientos –

Laureen llamo a sus hijos para que comieran algo antes de irse al trabajo, Candy había llegado solo para intentar dormir un rato, sin conseguirlo, Lucia servía la comida mientras la incertidumbre rodeaba la atmosfera entre Candy e Isaac, Laureen se daba cuenta de ello así que intento suavizar las cosas al menos en la cena.

Laureen – Isaac como vas con tus libros – dijo muy interesada en saber –

Isaac – Bien gracias – contesto a secas –

Laureen – Candy hoy fui a ver a Cédric, tu vestido de novia esta hermoso – Candy no dejaba de mirar a Isaac recriminatoriamente –

Candy – Que bien – le contesto como ausente –

Isaac – Puedo saber qué te pasa – le grito, mientras aventaba la cuchara sobre la mesa – hace días que me miras de esa misma forma –

Candy – Eso es lo que deberías preguntarte tú – le dijo molesta –

Laureen – Por favor basta – también grito – al menos esta noche tengamos una cena tranquila – le suplico -

Isaac – Eso díselo a ella – la señalo –

Candy – Tu bien sabes lo que estás haciendo – se puso de pie –

Isaac – Si estas de malas porque tu "noviecito" no vendrá no te desquites conmigo – Candy se quedo callada –

Candy – Me voy al trabajo – dijo molesta –

Laureen – No iras con tu hermano – no le gustaba verlos peleados –

Candy – Prefiero irme por mi cuenta – tomo su bolso y su uniforme – adiós - solo dijo eso, enseguida se escucho como azotaron la puerta –

Laureen – ¿Qué les pasa? – le cuestiono molesta –

Isaac – No preguntes porque no lo sé – se notaba sin ánimos –

Laureen – Isaac quiero que arregles las cosas esta noche, no me gusta verlos así – parecía una orden –

Isaac – Pero mamá ella no querrá – suspiro desesperado –

Laureen – No te lo estoy pidiendo…. – lo miro fríamente, Isaac adivino esa mirada –

Isaac – Lo intentare – siguió comiendo –

Laureen – Asegúrate de que coma algo – le ordeno también –

Isaac – Si – no dijo más tomo un poco de té, se puso de pie y también tomo sus cosas y se fue al hospital –

Cuando Isaac llego al hospital lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy, Eugénie le dijo que estaba en la cafetería, Isaac fue a cerciorarse de que eso fuera verdad, a lo lejos miro como Candy estaba con otras compañeras de trabajo se encontraban comiendo algo, ella se veía más tranquila, pero sabía que ese no era el momento para hablar así que se fue para asistir a sus pacientes. Era casi la media noche cuando Isaac decidió ir a dar otra ronda por las habitaciones, la noche parecía tranquila, sin ninguna complicación o alguna urgencia, subía las escaleras al llegar al tercer piso paso lo inevitable, Candy estaba frente a él, ella quiso evitarlo pero Isaac la detuvo.

Isaac – Candy necesito hablar contigo –

Candy – Pero yo no tengo ganas – dijo cortantemente –

Isaac – Por favor no me gusta estar así contigo – la detuvo del brazo –

Candy – Esta bien – suspiro incómodamente –

Isaac – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le cuestiono –

Candy – En verdad quieres saberlo – lo miro fríamente, el movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa – eres de lo peor – dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared –

Isaac - ¿Cómo? – pareció no entender –

Candy – Como puedes hacerle esto a Ane – dijo molesta mientras apretaba los puños de sus manos –

Isaac – A que te refieres con eso – seguía sin entender –

Candy – Se lo de esa chica – dijo muy convencida, Isaac puso cara de confusión – no te hagas el iluso ya me di cuenta de que estas engañando a Ane – Isaac se quedo boquiabierto –

Isaac – Yo nunca le haría eso a Ane – dijo molesto – creo que la ausencia de Grandchester te está afectando demasiado – se burlo –

Candy – Tú crees que lo estoy inventando – Isaac se dio la vuelta – querías hablar ahora me vas a escuchar – lo detuvo, Isaac la miro desafiante – si no es verdad lo que digo entonces explícame quien es Eurídice – Isaac se quedo pasmado – ya vez como no imagino cosas - le dijo al ver su reacción –

Isaac – Tu como sabes de ella – le cuestiono intentando controlarse –

Candy – Yo lo sé porque… - se quedo callada, se quedo pensando en lo que Lucia le había dicho "si el joven sabe que le conté me correrá" – lo sé porque el otro día entre a tu habitación y vi una carta de ella – dijo convincente, los ojos grises de Isaac parecían haberse encendido de coraje –

Isaac – Entraste a mi cuarto – ahora el apretaba los puños de las manos – invadiste mi privacidad – le reclamo ya que eso era algo que Isaac no toleraba ni siquiera a su madre – cómo pudiste – le grito –

Candy – Porque no contestas a mi pregunta – le dijo también molesta –

Isaac – Así que quieres saber – enarco una ceja desafiante, Candy lo miro de la misma manera – Eurídice es hermana de un amigo medico – le explico –

Candy – Y que quiere contigo – seguía interrogándolo –

Isaac –Nada ella no quiere nada conmigo – le grito – Candy deja de decir tonterías –

Candy – Tonterías eso te parece una tontería – también grito – la vi salir de tu consultorio la otra noche – Isaac seguía sorprendiéndose –

Isaac – También en el trabajo me espías – estaba que reventaba de coraje –

Candy – La vi sin querer – bajo la mirada – es una mujer demasiado hermosa –

Isaac – Crees que soy un mujeriego – fue directo, Candy lo miro nuevamente –

Candy – Es que has estado actuando tan extrañamente – sentía tanto coraje por eso –

Isaac – En primer lugar yo Amo a Ane, en segundo tú no tienes por qué estar hurgando en mi vida – se notaba bastante molesto – ya te dije que Eurídice es solo una amiga y nada más – se dio la vuelta – ella no busca nada conmigo te lo aseguro –

Candy – Isaac si le haces algo a Ane – Isaac no pudo más y exploto –

Isaac – Ya basta Candy acaso crees que soy como el sínico de tu novio – le grito, Candy lo miro molesta – si aunque me veas de esa manera esa es la verdad, Terry es un hombre que tiene suerte con las mujeres, siempre la ha tenido –

Candy – Cállate – sentía ganas de llorar –

Isaac – Tu me hiciste hablar ahora me escucharas – la tomo del brazo –

Candy – Déjame – intento zafarse –

Isaac – Cuando estudiábamos en el colegio sabes a cuantas chicas Terry les coqueteaba – Candy sintió un gran dolor de escuchar eso – te has preguntado cuál es la vida que lleva un actor como él, es un hombre apuesto, rico, con fama, sabes la cantidad de mujeres que lo rodean y que mueren por pasar una noche con él – Candy lo empujo –

Candy – Terry no es así, tú hablas así porque lo odias, pero él me ama – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –

Isaac – Terry se la pasaba buscando haber quien caía en su juego – al fin exploto – hasta que la primera estúpida cayo – Isaac apretó los labios pero era demasiado tarde, miro a Candy que estaba llorando – Candy yo… - se acerco a ella –

Candy – Déjame – lo volvía a empujar solo para bajar corriendo las escaleras, Isaac la miro sintiendo una gran tristeza, se recargo en la pared, una lágrima se resbalaba de sus ojos, se dejo resbalar hasta quedar en el suelo, se llevo las manos al rostro lamentándose el haber herido a Candy, después de eso ya no se vieron durante el resto de la noche, Candy se fue a la sala de enfermeras para tranquilizarse, sabía que los problemas no deberían interrumpir su trabajo, Isaac hizo lo mismo, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Candy termino de hacer su última ronda con los niños, tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco así que decidió salir al patio, un frío viento se dejaba sentir, se recargo en un árbol, jalo aire hacia sus pulmones, había tenido una noche bastante agitada, miro la ventana donde estaba el consultorio de su hermano, se quedo pensando al mirar que las luces estaban apagadas, levanto la vista para mirar el cielo, entonces sus verdes ojos se postraron en la parte alta del edifico, Isaac estaba recargado en el pretil, su rostro se iluminaba por la tenue luz de luna, Candy lo miro extrañada ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo nunca lo había visto fumar y era evidente que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, Isaac se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca mientras miraba a la distancia como si quisiera desaparecer. Eran como las nueve de la mañana cuando Candy salía del hospital, en la puerta se encontró con Isaac –

Isaac – Nos vamos – le dijo pero ella no respondió, él la miro y se dio la vuelta –

Candy – Isaac perdóname – Isaac se detuvo – no debí meterme en tu vida – él se paro junto a ella –

Isaac – Te perdono si tú me perdonas – también se disculpo – no debí hablarte de esa forma – miraba hacia el frente – nos vamos – le volvía a decir –

Candy – Quiero caminar – le explico –

Isaac – Esta bien – no le replico – solo anda con cuidado – toco su hombro –

Candy – Te quiero – Isaac se quedo quieto –

Isaac – Yo también – la soltó y se fue, Candy camino en dirección contraria a la de su hermano, deseaba despejar su mente, no supo en qué momento pero llego al centro de la ciudad, pensó en ir a ver a Albert pero era demasiado temprano, mientras unos metros adelante unos jóvenes salían de un restaurante –

Eurídice – Muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar –

Richard – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le explicaba mientras sonreía –

Eurídice – No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto – bajo unos escalones –

Richard – No tienes por qué dar las gracias – ella se detuvo para quedar frente a él – tenemos que apresurarnos porque ya debe estar esperándonos – le dijo, en ese instante un hombre paso corriendo entre la gente empujando a la bella dama que termino en brazos de Richard sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca, Eurídice lo miro algo aturdida mientras que él no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Candy levanto la mirada, sus ojos verdes se quedaron fríos al ver que a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba Richard abrazando a una hermosa mujer, una mujer que ya había visto antes, en ese instante Richard sintió algo extraño, como si alguien lo observara, giro un poco su cabeza, sus ojos azules parecían haber vuelto a tomar vida, ahí estaba ella –

Eurídice – Te pasa algo – se alejo de él, Richard volteo a verla –

Richard – No – y regreso la mirada pero ella no estaba –

Eurídice – Parece que viste un fantasma – dijo ante la actitud de él –

Richard – Creo que así fue – contesto mientras se estiraba cual largo era, para ver si podía ver a donde se había marchado Candy, a lo lejos vio una rubia y rizada cabellera perdiéndose entre la gente –

Eurídice – No vamos – Richard se mordió el labio –

Richard – Claro – le dio el brazo y se dirigieron a las oficinas de Albert –

Eurídice – Que fue lo que paso – dijo mientras caminaban –

Richard – Nada – se notaba entristecido –

Eurídice – Sigues pensando en esa chica verdad – dijo como afirmación –

Richard – No quiero hablar de eso – torció el gesto –

Eurídice – Lo siento – vio la incomodidad en el rostro del chico – entonces crees que le agrade al Sr. Andley – le cambio el tema –

Richard – Yo creo que si – es una buena persona, no fue muy difícil convencerlo de que eres una gran abogada – sonrió –

Eurídice – Me costó mucho trabajo terminar los estudios, la gente no cree que una mujer pueda con asuntos legales, hasta los mismos profesores decían que solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, que debería dedicarme a aprender se una buena esposa – dijo molesta –

Richard – El Sr. Andley no es así – le aseguro –

Eurídice – Estoy nerviosa – tomo aire –

Richard – Todo saldrá muy bien – dijo para tranquilizarla – bien hemos llegado – se detuvo en un edificio –

Eurídice – La hora de la verdad ha llegado – se introdujeron al edificio, subieron el elevador, cuando llegaron Albert ya los esperaba junto con Archie –

Albert –Hola Richard – se dirigió hacia donde él chico, Archie estaba de espaldas –

Richard – Hola – Albert miro a la hermosa chica – ella es de quien tanto te hable – Eurídice él es Albert Andley – ella le dio la mano –

Eurídice – Mucho gusto – dijo en una angelical voz –

Albert – Mi sobrino Archie nos espera – les señalo a donde el chico – Archie quiero presentarte a alguien – Archie volteo, sus ojos cafés quedaron impactados al ver la belleza de la chica – ella es Eurídice trabajara con nosotros al igual que Richard –

Archie – Mucho gusto – dijo embelesado –

Eurídice – Un placer – le sonrío –

Albert – Pues pongámonos a trabajar – le dijo a los tres – si vienen a buscarme estaré en la sala de juntas – le dijo a la chica en la recepción –

Eurídice – Richard te quedaras ahí – él reacciono –

Richard – No, perdón – se disculpo por su distracción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, después de mucho tiempo y de estarla evitando verla cada que viajaba a Chicago se volvían a ver, el sonrió –

Eurídice – De que te ríes – le dijo al ver su rostro –

Richard – Nada, no es nada – nuevamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –

En cuanto Candy llego a casa subió a su habitación, tantas emociones juntas la estaban matando, dejo su uniforme en la silla que estaba junto a una mesita, se soltó el pelo y quito los zapatos, cerró las cortinas ya que tenía ganas de dormir para hacer desaparecer las palabras y las imágenes en su memoria, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, mientras que Isaac estaba recostado en el diván, en el suelo un cenicero con dos colillas de cigarro lo delataban, cerró los ojos para recordar el día en que conoció a Eurídice.

Isaac – Le agradezco tanto que me haya avisado – le dijo a la bella chica –

Eurídice – No me gusta verlo de esta manera, en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo me he dado cuenta que es una buena persona – le dijo mientras miraba a Richard dormitar en el auto que lo llevaría al hotel –

Isaac – Es mi mejor amigo – le explico – le agradezco que haya aceptado que él escribiera con la dirección de su casa – movió la cabeza –

Eurídice – Se que él no quería que su hermana supiera nada sobre su paradero– bajo la cabeza –

Isaac – Si es una locura – se río –

Eurídice – Lo vi tan mal es por eso que lo mande llamar, para que viniera a ayudarle ya que yo no pude convencerlo –

Isaac – Gracias – le volvía a decir –

Eurídice – Nada que agradecer, mi hermano lo aprecia por eso se que usted es una buena persona y también porque Richard me ha platicado mucho de usted – Isaac miro a su amigo –

Isaac – Richard, me imagino lo que estarás sufriendo – se dijo para sus adentros, Isaac reacciono cuando Lucia llamo a la puerta –

Lucia – Joven ya son las cinco de la tarde – dijo suavemente – en un momento vendré a preparar su baño – Isaac se tallo los ojos y paso sus manos sobre su rostro, luego miro su reloj, se había quedado dormido, se estiro, le dolía un poco el cuello por la posición en que se había quedado, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, Emily salía del cuarto de Candy –

Isaac – Mi hermana ya despertó – le dijo a la chica –

Emily – Si se está bañando – le explico, Lucia subía las escaleras –

Lucia – Le voy a preparar el baño – se metió a la habitación –

Isaac – Gracias – se quedo parado en la puerta, Lucia tardo unos minutos, luego salió, Isaac tardo como una hora en bañarse y arreglarse, cuando bajo Candy y Laureen ya lo esperaban en el comedor – buenas tardes – saludo amablemente –

Laureen – Hola hijo – Isaac le dio un beso en la mejilla –

Isaac – Hola Candy – la saludo –

Candy – Hola – apenas se escucho lo que dijo –

Laureen – Lucia sirve por favor – la chica obedeció, todo transcurrió tranquilamente, sin peleas, ni miradas recriminatorias, tal parecía que las cosas retomaban su cauce, ambos salieron juntos de casa subieron al auto, nuevamente parecía que él silencio reinaría entre ellos dos, pero en cuanto Isaac arranco, Candy hablo –

Candy – Isaac tu lo sabías verdad – Isaac la miro de reojo –

Isaac – Saber que – parecía no entender –

Candy – Que Richard está en Chicago – Isaac se quedo boquiabierto – debí suponerlo –

Isaac –Richard ha venido un par de veces por asuntos de trabajo – le explico, Candy miraba a la distancia –

Candy – Las veces que salías tan extraño era porque te reunías con él – Isaac movió la cabeza afirmativamente –

Isaac – El tiene varios días que está aquí pero no quería que lo supieras – apretaba el volante –

Candy – Que tiene que ver Eurídice en todo esto – le cuestiono –

Isaac – Las cartas que recibía con el nombre de ella no son más que cartas de Richard, él utilizo el remitente de su casa, como te lo dije él no quería que supieras nada – Candy suspiro – como sabes que está aquí – le cuestiono –

Candy – Porque lo vi con esa chica hoy por la mañana – parecía confundida –

Isaac - ¿Qué? – dijo algo sorprendido – le dije que no puede tapar el sol con un dedo – dijo para sí mismo –

Candy – Me alegro por él – dijo en voz baja, luego nuevamente el silencio hasta llegar al hospital, en cuanto llegaron Candy se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras, la noche los envolvía para esos momentos, los pasillos se veían vacios, sabía que las demás enfermeras se encontraban en la cafetería, solo sus pasos se escuchaban por el corredor, abrió la puerta de la sala de enfermeras, las ventanas estaban abiertas, los rayos de la luna se colaban entre ellas, no quiso encender la luz, cerró la puerta soltando lentamente la perilla, una mano tomo la suya entre la oscuridad - ¡Ah! – dijo asustada al sentir la cálida mano de alguien –

Richard – No te asustes Candy – dijo suavemente –

Candy - ¡Richard! – no podía creer que estuviera ahí –

Richard – No quise asustarte – seguía sosteniendo la mano de ella –

Candy – Que haces aquí – le cuestiono –

Richard – Me moría por verte – Candy se recargo en la pared al ver lo cerca que estaba Richard –

Candy – A mí también me da gusto verte – se soltó de él –

Richard – Candy quiero explicarte – se puso frente a ella –

Candy – Explicarme que cosa – dijo nerviosamente –

Richard – Lo que viste esta mañana – ella se sorprendió de escuchar eso –

Candy – Richard no tienes que explicarme nada – bajo la cabeza – me da gusto verte mejor –

Richard – Tus ojos me dicen lo que sientes – Candy sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago –

Candy – Richard solo sé que te he dejado de doler – Richard se acerco a ella –

Richard – Lo afirmas o lo preguntas – puso sus manos en la pared para aprisionarla, Candy no supo que responder – tu silencio habla por ti – se acerco más a ella – No Candy, yo no he dejado de amarte y por lo consiguiente me sigues doliendo hasta los huesos – bajo una de sus manos para ponerla en la cintura de ella –

Candy – Richard que estas hacien… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de él aprisionaron los suyos con una gran pasión, Candy puso sus manos en los hombros de él para empujarlo pero la fuerza de Richard lo impidió, sus dedos aprisionaron el brazo del chico por un segundo como si quisiera aferrarse a él, pero reacciono y por fin logro empujarlo solo para plantarle la palma de su mano en la mejilla, sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que Richard la miraba con desconcierto, ya que por un momento, un breve instante puso sentir que ella se aferraba a él, por un momento sintió como si ella también disfrutara ese beso –

CONTINUARA…

SEPTIEMBRE… RECOPILACION DE RECUERDOS.

CAPITULO 163

SEPTIEMBRE… RECOPILACION DE RECUERDOS

"Lo siento Candy, perdóname", fue lo único que dijo Richard antes de salir corriendo de la sala de enfermeras dejando a una Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella se quedo ahí recargada en la pared, inmóvil, con la mente en blanco, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, luego se llevo las manos al rostro, Candy no dejaba de pensar en ese momento mucho menos que la piel se le erizara de solo pensarlo, Isaac la miraba mientras manejaba de regreso a casa, la notaba extraña, quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero no se atrevió apenas se acaban de reconciliar como para hacerla enojar, Candy bajo la mirada una lágrima silenciosa se resbalo por su rostro, Isaac se puso tenso solo de pensar que era por Terry que ella lloraba pero "ya no mas peleas" se dijo así mismo.

Isaac – Toma – le dio un pañuelo, Candy lo miro –

Candy – Gracias – de inmediato miro a otro lado -

Isaac – No me gusta verte triste – le explico, Candy no dijo nada solo lanzo un suspiro lleno de melancolía, Isaac ayudo a Candy a bajar, se veía más tranquila, saco las llaves de la casa abrió la puerta, Candy camino directo a la habitación mientras Isaac colgaba su saco en el perchero, entonces algo paso que hizo que Candy reaccionara -

Terry – No piensas saludarme – estaba parado junto a un sillón, Candy volteo de inmediato –

Candy -¡Terry! – casi lo grito, dejo caer lo que tenía en las manos y corrió para abrazarlo –

Terry – Te he extrañado pecosa – también la abrazo –

Candy – Pensé que no vendrías – lo miro dulcemente –

Terry – Logré convencer a Robert – tenía ganas de besarla pero ahí estaba Isaac parado con cara de molestia – hola Isaac – le saludo –

Laureen – Le dije que no tardarían – llevaba en las manos una caja –

Isaac – Me voy a descansar – le dijo a su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras –

Terry – Tu hermano no me soporta –le dijo al oído a la chica –

Candy – Ese es su problema –

Laureen – Candy – dijo algo incomoda, Candy la miro y supo lo que ella quería decirle entonces ambos se dejaron de abrazar – nos sentamos – le sugirió -

Terry – Después de usted – le dio el paso a las damas –

Laureen – Y dígame como van los preparativos – le cuestiono en cuanto se sentaron –

Terry – Muy bien – le aseguro –

Laureen – Me alegro – sonrió –

Terry – De hecho mi madre vendrá más tarde – le dijo Candy lo miro –

Candy – Vienes con tu madre – le pareció sorprenderse –

Terry – Si ella se fue al hotel, yo vine directo ya que tenía muchas ganas de verte –

Laureen – Candy me supongo que querrás descansar – Terry y Candy la miraron –

Candy – Bueno yo… - no quería descansar lo que en verdad deseaba era estar con Terry – tal vez después – le dijo sonriente a su madre –

Laureen – No tarden demasiado – dejo la caja en la mesa de centro –

Candy – Que es eso – le cuestiono –

Laureen – Son las invitaciones de la boda – Terry y Candy se miraron – hija no tardes para que descanses un rato – le sugirió –

Candy –No madre – se puso de pie al igual que Terry –

Terry – Regresaremos pronto – le dio el brazo a Candy muy caballerosamente, ella sentía que su corazón latía frenéticamente, salieron de la casa y caminaron rumbo a un parque no muy lejos de ahí, en cuanto Terry noto se habían alejado lo suficiente, se detuvo bajo un árbol –

Candy – Terry pasa algo – le cuestiono confusa, él se puso frente a ella, rodeo su cintura y sin dudar la beso apasionadamente, ella puso sus delgados brazos en su espalda y se aferro a él, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el beso, pero un amargo recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos –

Terry – Pasa algo Candy – le dijo al ver la reacción de ella – creí que tenias ganas de que te besara - acarició su rostro –

Candy – No es nada – lo volvía abrazar – quisiera irme contigo – le dijo parecía que la voz se le quebraba –

Terry – Candy ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos – acaricio su cabello – hay algo que te preocupa – notaba rara a su novia –

Candy – Terry te necesito junto a mí – le dijo y lo miro –

Terry – Pronto así será – le aseguro, en ese momento una hermosa chica de ojos verdes se acerco a ellos –

Chica – Disculpe usted es Terry Grandchester – se dirigió a él –

Terry – Así es – le regalo una sonrisa –

Chica – Puede firmarme esto – le dio una foto de él –

Terry – Claro – soltó a Candy –

Chica – Yo lo admiro mucho, fui a Broadway a verlo como Romeo – le sonrió coquetamente –

Terry – Listo – le dio la fotografía –

Chica – Mi nombre es Marietta – la chica se humedeció los labios – tal vez lo vaya a ver pronto en a su próxima obra – Terry sonrió – espero que podamos vernos pronto – dijo con voz sensual –

Terry – Lo tendré presente – seguía sonriendo mientras Candy lo miraba molesta, la chica se fue algo altiva, Terry miro a su novia – ¿Qué? – le dijo al ver el rostro de ella –

Candy – Porque le dijiste eso – le reclamo, tenía los brazos cruzados –

Terry – Acaso crees que la volveré a ver – le dijo sorprendido – no me digas que estas celosa – la abrazo –

Candy – Claro que no – intento mostrar indiferencia –

Terry – Sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti – dijo tiernamente, tomo su rostro, la miro y se acerco lentamente estaba por besarla cuando Candy se volteo evitando el beso – veo que estas molesta – apretó los labios, siguieron caminando aun que ella ya no tomaba su brazo, hasta que llegaron al parque se sentaron un una banca, todo fue silencio entre ellos – Candy que es lo que te pasa – le pregunto –

Candy – Terry perdóname – apretó la falda de su vestido con sus puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Terry – Candy no es para tanto – le dijo desconcertado al ver la actitud de su novia –

Candy – Te amo Terry eres al único que he amado – se le fue a los brazos –

Terry – Candy no tienes que decirlo eso lo sé de sobra – sonrió sin imaginar siquiera que esas palabras se las decía ella misma como queriendo convencerse de eso – Candy no vine aquí para que lloraras – le dijo al ver el rostro de sufrimiento –

Candy – Lo siento – limpio sus ojos –

Terry – Estaré una semana en Chicago que te gustaría hacer – la seguía abrazando –

Candy – Una semana – lo miro –

Terry – No te agrada la idea – le dijo al ver el rostro de Candy –

Candy – Es que pensaba ir al hogar de Pony – hasta ese momento se acordó –

Terry – Y cuando será eso – le pregunto –

Candy – Mañana, pedí unos días – le explico –

Terry – Así que te irás – torció los labios –

Candy – Porque no vienes conmigo – le sugirió – me gustaría tanto que lo visitáramos juntos – tomo la mano de Terry –

Terry – Crees que te den permiso – lo miro preocupado –

Candy – Mi madre ya sabía que me voy – le dijo despreocupada –

Terry – Si pero no sabe que yo iré – se miraron –

Candy – Se que lo solucionaremos – le sonrió –

Terry tenía cara de pocos amigos, Candy se sentó junto a él, la miro con ojos de recriminación, ella sonrió, el regreso su mirada a la ventana, Candy se mordió los labios y miro a la chica que tenía frente así, ambas se miraron en complicidad, Ane miro a Isaac su rostro también era de molestia, no podía creer que Candy le hiciera, Terry cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cómo fue que termino metido en esta situación.

Laureen – Como que quieren ir al hogar de Pony – dijo sorprendida –

Candy – Ya te lo había mencionado – le recordó –

Laureen – Lo que nunca mencionaste es que irías con Terry – le recrimino –

Terry – No tiene nada de qué preocuparse yo soy un caballero – sabía lo que Laureen pensaba, en ese instante Isaac entraba a la sala –

Isaac – Aun no se va – dijo entre dientes Terry lo miro –

Candy – Nos quedaremos en casa de los Andley – le dijo a su madre –

Laureen – ¿Qué? – dijo sobresaltada –

Candy – Porqué no terminas de sorprenderte – se encogió de hombros –

Isaac – Que es lo que pasa – cuestiono mientras se sentaba junto a su madre –

Laureen – Candy irá al hogar de Pony – le recordó – tomo un bocadillo de la charola que estaba en la mesita –

Isaac – Eso ya lo sabías – dijo desenfada mente –

Laureen – Si pero resulta que Terry ira con ella – Isaac comenzó a toser, Terry sonrió burlonamente –

Isaac – Candy esto es una broma – dijo mientras intentaba controlar la tos –

Candy – No – dijo tranquilamente –

Isaac – No creo que sea buena idea – miro a Terry con recriminación, Laureen postro sus ojos grises en su hijo –

Laureen – Esta bien – dijo para no discutir más –

Candy – En verdad que bien – se emociono –

Laureen – Si pero no irán solos – les dijo, Candy y Terry pusieron cara de confusión –

Terry – Sera como usted quiera – intento sonar sumiso, se imaginaba que enviarían a alguna chica del servicio, Laureen se puso de pie –

Laureen – Isaac – su hijo la miro – prepara tus maletas porque iras con ellos - se dio la vuelta –

Isaac - ¿Qué? – casi lo grito y se un salto de puso de pie – no madre no puedes hacerme esto – parecía un ruego –

Candy – Pero madre por favor – también se puso de pie sabía que no era una buena idea –

Laureen – Ustedes deciden, lo toma o lo dejan – regreso la mirada a ellos –

Terry – Candy no contradigas a tu madre, dije que será como ella quiera – apretó los labios –

Laureen – Gracias – fue lo único que dijo y se fue dejando a los tres chicos, Terry e Isaac se miraron desafiante, Isaac se puso de pie y se fue molesto a su habitación –

Terry – Candy deberías invitar a Ane – Candy lo miro, Terry abrió los ojos nuevamente, para ese momento el tren ya había partido, Isaac leía un libro de medicina, Candy lo miro y lo tomo de la mano –

Candy – Te encuentras bien – le susurro al oído –

Terry – Si – le sonrió y acaricio su rostro dulcemente –

Ane – Tú estás bien – también le susurraba al oído –

Isaac – Si – torció el gesto, Ane le quito el libro de las manos tiernamente, Isaac sabía lo que Ane quería así que la abrazo con dulzura, Terry los miro de reojo entonces el hizo lo mismo con Candy, Isaac lo miro recriminatoriamente, el viaje fue así, tenso entre ellos hasta que llegaron a la estación del tren que los llevaría hasta el hogar –

Terry – Aun recuerdo esta estación – le dijo a Candy –

Candy – Si te hubieses quedado un rato más nos habríamos encontrado – Terry la miro – ese día nevaba recuerdo que a lo lejos iba una carreta grite para que me llevaran pero no se tuvieron, tuve que caminar por un largo rato entre la nieve, no dejaba de pensar en ti y cuando llegue me dijeron que casi te acabas de ir a la colina – bajo la mirada – corrí como nunca para poder alcanzarte pero ya no estabas – unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo –

Terry – Pero eso ya paso – dijo amorosamente, Isaac hizo un sonido con la garganta Candy reacciono y Terry puso cara de fastidio –

Isaac – Nos vamos – llevaba la maleta de Ane y la suya –

Candy – Si Albert dijo que un auto nos esperara – se dirigió al otro lado de la estación pero no había nada –

Terry – Segura que Albert dijo eso – dijo a modo de burla –

Candy – No estoy loca si es lo que quieres decir – le reclamo, entonces Isaac la miro no era al único que le respondía de esa manera –

Ane – Caminemos hacia el hogar – todos la miraron –

Isaac – Es demasiado lejos – se quejo –

Terry – Caminar no hará bien – dijo para contradecirlo –

Candy – Entonces vayamos – dijo entusiasmada –

Terry – Candy que traes en la maleta – dijo al cargarla –

Isaac – Se me olvido decirte que mi hermana siempre carga con mucho equipaje – se burlo de Terry y se fue caminando con Ane –

Terry – Idiota – dijo entre dientes, mientras se agachaba para recoger su maleta –

Candy – A quien le llamas idiota – puso su rostro a la altura de él –

Terry – No vas a defenderlo – apretó sus labios –

Candy – Si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijo riéndose –

Terry – No yo puedo solo – tomo las maletas y se fue caminado –

Candy – Extraño tanto a Clin – decía mientras caminaba – recuerdo cuando Ane y yo éramos niñas Clin siempre nos acompaña –

Terry – Como fue que se quedo con ustedes – le pregunto –

Candy – Ane fue quien lo encontró – dijo con tristeza – mataron a su madre y Ane y yo lo cuidamos desde bebe, bueno en realidad yo fui quien insistió mucho en que se quedara en el hogar, la hermana María y la Srita Pony se reusaban pero Clin es tan dulce –

Terry – Debí suponerlo – puso los ojos en blanco – tienes la costumbre de adoptar mascotas – Candy lo miro – lo digo porque el perro que encontramos aun esta mi casa –

Candy – En verdad – no podía creerlo, sin pensar se le fue hecho en brazos ambos cayeron al suelo, Terry la miro y se comenzaron a reír, a lo lejos Isaac y Ane los observaban ella no pudo evitar sonreír –

Isaac – Que te parece tan gracioso – le pregunto mientras seguían caminando –

Ane – Candy no cambia – Isaac la miraba embelesado –

Isaac – Si parece una chiquilla – también se río –

Ane – Que bellos recuerdos tengo de este lugar – miro su alrededor –

Isaac – Eras tan traviesa como Candy – le pregunto –

Ane – No – se sonrojo – Candy siempre ha sido alegre y muy extrovertida, en cambio yo era débil y demasiado tímida – bajo la mirada –

Isaac – Tan dulce como ahora – Ane lo miro –

Ane – Isaac que cosas dices – se sonrojo más, Isaac se detuvo – pasa algo –

Isaac – No – dejo las maletas en el suelo – solo que tengo ganas de besarte – se acerco a ella –

Ane – Pero Candy y Terry – le hizo saber, él le abrazo –

Isaac – Ellos ni siquiera nos miran – le señalo con la mirada a donde estaban – Candy seguía junto a Terry tirados en el suelo, abrazados, besándose amorosamente, Ane regreso sus azules ojos a los grises de Isaac, él tiernamente acerco sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en uno mismo. Después de un rato llegaron al camino que los conduciría al hogar, Isaac y Ane les llevaban varios metros de distancia a Candy y Terry gracias a la pesada maleta de ella, Ane miro la copa del padre árbol -

Ane – Por fin llegamos – tenía ganas de correr hacia el hogar, Cáterin estaba bajo el árbol – mira esta una niña del hogar, tomo del brazo a Isaac y apresuro su marcha hasta llegar a la niña – hola – la niña la miro –

Cáterin – Hola – dijo con su tierna vocecita – eres Ane verdad – le pregunto –

Ane – Así es – le sonrió tiernamente –

Cáterin – La Srita. Pony se pondrá muy contenta – sonrió –

Ane – Que bonita muñeca – le dijo al ver que la niña jugaba con ella –

Cáterin – su novio de Candy me la regalo – Isaac y Ane se miraron extrañados –

Ane – Que genero es Terry mira que pasar al hogar a dejar juguetes a los niños – Isaac se encogió de hombros –

Isaac – Acaso te lo dio un hombre horrible y feo – se burlo, Ane lo miro recriminatoriamente –

Cáterin – No – acaricio el pelo de su muñeca – me lo dio el chico que esta haya – señalo el hogar, Ane e Isaac se miraron confundidos –

Isaac – Cómo dices – se agacho – cual hombre –

Cáterin – Richard el chico que vino con Candy la última vez – Ane puso cara de horror –

Ane – No puede ser – se llevo las manos al pecho, cerca de ellos se escucho la risa de Candy –

Isaac – Esto no está bien – se quedo pensando, sabía que eso traería problemas - Ane por favor has que Candy se lleve a Terry a otro lado – casi le suplico – Cáterin te puedo pedir un favor – la niña lo miro – no vayas a decir que Richard esta aquí – la niña asintió con la cabeza – gracias – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa rápidamente –

Candy – Ane a donde va Isaac – le dijo al verlo alejarse –

Ane – Candy hay un problema – Candy se asusto –

Candy – Le paso algo a lo niños – puso cara de angustia –

Ane – Candy no es eso – Candy la miro interrogante – Richard esta en el hogar – Candy sintió como si le callera un balde de agua fría – debes alejar a Terry de aquí – le susurro en ese momento llego Terry –

Terry – Le reclamare a Albert por esto – dijo agotado – pasa algo – les pregunto al ver sus rostros pálidos –

Candy – No – se río nerviosamente –

Terry – Y tu hermano – pregunto mientras se recargaba en el árbol –

Ane – Tuvo una urgencia – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir –

Candy – Terry vayamos a la colina de Pony – tomo su mano pero Terry no se movió –

Terry – Candy necesito descansar, primero dejemos todo esto, además me dijiste que lo primero que harías sería saludar a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María – Ane se puso más nerviosa –

Candy – Cambio de planes quiero mostrarte la colina – lo tomo de la mano juguetonamente y se lo llevo casi a la fuerza – Ane me avisas como sigue Isaac – se miraron en complicidad –

Ane – Si – Candy se llevo a Terry de ahí, mientras por la ventana casi escondido Richard miraba la escena, Isaac, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María miraban el nostálgico rostro del chico y se dieron cuenta de su dolor –

Isaac – Tienes que irte pronto – le dijo y lo tomo del hombro –

Richard – Déjame – Tomo sus cosas – veo que te llevas bien con él – parecía reclamo –

Isaac – Richard tu bien sabes que él no es mi amigo – Richard empujo la mano de Isaac –

Srita. Pony – Si baja por este lado – le señalo un prado – ellos no lo verán –

Richard – Gracias – no dijo mas y salió del lugar sintiéndose tan miserable, como si fue un maldito delincuente que tiene que salir por la puerta chica y todo por Terry, en ese momento sintió por primera vez un extraño sentimiento llamado Odio –

Terry – Candy espera - se notaba agitado –

Candy – No tienes buena condición – se río –

Terry – Estoy exhausto – se dejo caer en el pasto –

Candy – Lo siento – le dijo para disculparse intentado no hacer sospechar a Terry –

Terry – No cambias Candy – ella se sentó junto a él –

Candy – Pensaras que soy una chiquilla – se recargo en el hombro de él, una ya conocido sonido llamo la atención de ambos, voltearon hacia atrás - ¡Clin! – grito Candy mientras que su pequeño amigo corría a los brazos de ella – como te he extrañado – lo abrazo, el animalito la miro –

Terry – Hola Clin – lo acaricio, pero el pequeño salto –

Candy – Clin ven aquí – se puso de pie y lo comenzó a corretear, hasta que llego al otro extremo de la colina – te tengo – se lanzo con él y se río solo que algo hizo que callara, a lo lejos alguien se alejaba, supo quien era al ver su rubia cabellera y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable –

Terry – Candy ven aquí – le hablo ella volteó a verlo –

Candy – Claro – intento sonreír, soltó a Clin, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde Terry, se sentó a su lado él la abrazo, Clin se acostó a un lado de ellos –

Terry – Candy eres feliz – le pregunto amorosamente –

Candy – Si – tomo sus manos de Terry –

Terry – Candy como era tu infancia – le pregunto –

Candy – Yo era muy feliz – dijo melancólicamente – recuerdo cuando jugaba con Ane, la Hermana María siempre me retaba porque me trepaba a los árboles – se río, cerró los ojos y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente – con Tom peleaba mucho porque era muy tosco con Ane – suspiro – los días de nieve eran divertidos, como extraño esos días donde no había preocupaciones ni nada, todo era jugar, reír y ser feliz – Terry la abrazo con más fuerza –

Terry – Por eso me enamore de ti – susurro tiernamente – porque a pesar de haber vivido en un lugar tan humilde como este siempre sonreías, yo tuve todo, menos una familia – dijo nostálgico –

Candy – ¡Terry! – lo miro, los ojos del chico reflejaban tristeza, ella tomo el rostro de él – no pensemos en cosas tristes – Terry la miro –

Terry – Te amo Candy – le dijo antes de besarla, ambos se quedaron disfrutando el beso mientras la briza de los últimos días de verano acariciaba su rostro, ondeando su cabello, mientras el sol brillaba para ellos, la noche embargaba el corazón de Richard, para él el sol ya no saldría, una hoja seca cayó a sus pies como si le recordara que así era como se encontraba su corazón –

CONTINUARA…

SIG CAPITULO… SEPTIEMBRE (UNA EXTRAÑA FORMA DE HACER UNA TREGUA)

CAPITULO 164

SETIEMBRE… UNA EXTRAÑA FORMA DE HACER UNA TREGUA

Terry y Candy miraban desde la colina el bello paisaje, entre risas recordaban todo lo que había pasado para poder estar ahí juntos, Candy miro hacia el hogar, Ane le hacía señas a lo lejos, sabía que era hora de regresar al hogar, ella suspiro profundamente no quería ocultarle nada a Terry pero si sabía que Richard había estado ahí seguramente se pondría furioso y pensaría que también la fue a buscar a Chicago.

Candy – Terry vayamos al hogar – le dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello –

Terry – No podemos quedarnos así otro rato – dijo tiernamente ya que estaba disfrutando el momento –

Candy – Me gustaría – sonrío – pero no he saludado a la Srita. Pony ni a la hermana María – le explico –

Terry – Que remedio – se levanto –

Candy – No te quejes – él le dio la mano para que ella se levantara –

Terry – Tu hermano se sintió mal – le pregunto mientras bajaban la colina –

Candy – No – dijo despreocupadamente –

Terry – Entonces porque corrió al hogar en cuanto llegamos – Candy no sabía que decir –

Candy – No le pregunte bien a Ane – se escudo en su amiga –

Terry – Están tramando algo – le pregunto, Candy tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo mientras en el hogar –

Hermana María – Entendieron – les dijo a los niños –

Cáterin – Porque tenemos que ocultar que Richard vino al hogar – le cuestiono –

Srita. Pony – No es que lo ocultemos solo debemos no mencionarlo frente a Candy y Terry - se notaba nerviosa –

Mark – Acaso no es como decir una mentira, ustedes nos han dicho que eso es malo – les recrimino –

Srita. Pony – Bueno es que… - ya no sabía que mas decir –

Isaac – Miren niños – ellos voltearon a verlo – no es una mentira, solo mantengamos en secreto esto hasta que Terry se vaya – los niños parecieron no comprender – el tiene un carácter pésimo, se enoja demasiado y no queremos que eso pase – sonrío – si él se entera que Richard estuvo aquí tal vez se enoje mucho y pele con Candy y nosotros no queremos que eso pase o acaso quieren ver llorar a Candy – los niños movieron la cabeza en señal de negativa – entonces si el enojón de Terry pregunta sobre sus regalos diremos que alguien los dono, les parece – esperaba poder convencerlos –

Cáterin – Disculpe cuando yo sea grande voy a poder tener dos novios como Candy – Isaac ya no supo que responder, Ane entro en su ayuda –

Ane – Ella no tiene dos novios – le explico – Richard es solo su amigo – la niña sonrío – quieren chocolates – los niños pusieron cara de felicidad y siguieron a Ane –

Isaac – Lamento que esto pasará – les pidió una disculpa a la hermana María y a la Srita. Pony –

Srita. Pony – No hay nada de que disculparse solo son casualidades – dijo serenamente, en ese momento la risa de Candy se escucho –

Candy – Srita. Pony – soltó la mano de Terry y la abrazo – que felicidad verlas –

Hermana María – Candy nos alegra tanto verte – sonrío –

Candy – A mi también – también la abrazo –

Srita. Pony – Joven Grandchester – lo saludo –

Terry – Como están – saludo amablemente, en ese momento Mark entraba con un chocolate en la mano, miro a Terry y le saco la lengua –

Mark – Si se enoja con Candy yo la defenderé – intento verse molesto –

Hermana María – Mark no seas grosero – lo reto pero el niño se fue corriendo y la hermana de tras suyo –

Candy – Que le pasa – cuestiono curiosa –

Isaac – Es que Terry no puede ocultar su pésimo carácter – dijo a modo de burla y se fue da ahí para alcanzar a Ane –

Terry – Mira quien lo dice – le contesto con sarcasmos – frunces tanto el ceño que se te ven las pecas – le replico, Isaac lo volteo a ver desafiante, Candy y la Srita Pony se les quedaron viendo –

Srita. Pony – Gustan un poco de té – intervino – Candy por que no llevas a Terry al comedor – le sugirió –

Candy – Vamos Terry – lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo –

Terry –Tu hermano me exaspera – dijo entre dientes –

Candy – Tu estuviste de acuerdo en que viniera – le recordó, en ese momento el sonar de una carreta se escucho muy cerca –

Cáterin – Es Tom – se asomo por la ventana, todos los niños salieron corriendo del lugar –

Terry – Tom – se quedo pensando – recuerdo ese nombre – enarco una ceja – acaso Pony Flash no era un caballo de su granja – Candy lo miro –

Candy – Si así es – le sonrío –

Tom – Hola Candy – dijo muy eufórico cuando entro y la vio, fue directo a abrazarla –

Candy – Hola Tom – respondió del mismo modo mientras Terry los miraba –

Terry – MMM – hizo un sonido para llamar su atención –

Candy – Tom quiero que conozcas a alguien – lo dejo de abrazar – el es Terry Grandchester mi prometido – se sonrojo –

Tom – Si supe que te casaras – se acerco a Terry – cuanto lo siento – lo abrazo como lamentándose – nunca me imagine que encontrarías a alguien que soporte tu carácter – se burlo –

Candy – Eres un tonto – se enojo mientras Terry miraba confundido –

Tom – Ja, ja, ja – no te enojes Candy sabes que todo es broma – se disculpo –

Candy – Pues no me gustan tus bromas – le dio un golpe en la cabeza –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja – se rio –

Candy – De que te ríes – le cuestiono sorprendida –

Terry – De nada – la abrazó para calmarla –

Tom – Me alegra tanto verte y sobre todo tan contenta – se paro junto al marco de la puerta –

Cáterin – Hola Tom – lo saludo con su tierna voz – porque tardaste tanto – le cuestiono –

Tom – Es que cuando venia para acá me encontré a… - se quedo callado – una persona deseaba ir a la estación de tren y la lleve – miro a Candy -

Ane – Tom que gusto verte – se acerco a saludar -

Tom – Hola Ane hace tanto que no venias – le sonrío – dime como esta Archie – Isaac lo miro –

Ane – Tom Archie y yo terminamos hace mucho – se acerco a Isaac – el es mi novio – tomo el brazo del chico –

Tom – Como cambian las cosas – parecía confundido –

Srita. Pony – Gracias por traer la leche – le dijo amablemente al chico –

Tom – Nada que agradecer – recordó que tenía que bajar los recipientes, el sonido de un motor se escucho cerca, Candy se asomo por la ventana –

Terry – Llegan demasiado tarde – le dijo a su novia –

Candy – Si, pero al menos no tendremos que caminar hasta la casa de Albert – le guiño el ojo –

Isaac – Tranquilo Grandchester ya no tendrás que caminar con el equipaje de Candy – se volvía a burlar de ella –

Tom – Así que estarás unos días por acá – se dirigió a la chica –

Candy – Oye Tom nos puedes prestar unos caballos para salir mañana a cabalgar un rato – Ane, Isaac y Terry la miraron confundidos –

Tom – Claro que si – le aseguro –

Candy – Gracias – se río –

Tom – Me tengo que ir, Candy a qué hora quieres los caballos – le pregunto –

Candy – Como a las diez de la mañana – se acerco a Terry –

Tom – Ahí estaré a esa hora – se dirigió a la salida, luego de bajar la leche, Tom se marcho mientras los niños corrían detrás de su carreta, la hermana María y la Srita Pony les dieron un poco de leche fresca a sus invitados –

Candy – Que rico – dijo gustosa y se tomo el contenido del vaso –

Srita. Pony – Candy no es que deseemos que se marchen pero pronto anochecerá – le dijo a la chica –

Ane – Será mejor irnos antes de que eso pase – se puso de pie –

Terry – Muchas gracias – se dirigió a las damas –

Isaac – Fueron tan amables – también se levanto –

Terry – Candy creo que debes entregarles algo – le recordó –

Candy – Es cierto – saco algo de su bolso – Srita. Pony, Hermana María, Terry y yo queremos entregarles esto – extendió un sobre –

Srita. Pony – Gracias – lo tomo, la hermana se acerco a ver que era ambas sonrieron – la invitación de tu boda – se pusieron felices – que felicidad Candy – se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas –

Hermana María – Felicidades a ambos – abrazo a Candy, los chicos se despidieron y abordaron el auto que ya los esperaba y que los llevaría a la casa de Albert, las miradas que se lanzaban Isaac y Terry parecían filosas navajas queriendo herirse una a otra –

Candy – Hace mucho que tenía ganas de montar – dijo para entablar conversación –

Terry – En verdad crees que sus caballos aguanten el paso – parecía dudarlo –

Candy – Los caballos que se crían en el racho de Tom son excelentes – frunció el ceño –

Isaac – Sera interesante – sonrío maliciosamente – veremos si cabalgas tan mal como cuando estábamos en el colegio – le recordó, Terry lo miro fríamente mientras apretaba los puños de sus manos – acaso ya olvidaste cuantas veces Teodora te tiro – enarco una ceja –

Ane – Isaac por favor – tomo su mano para calmarlo –

Candy – Terry es muy bueno montando a caballo – lo defendió –

Isaac – Eso ya lo veremos mañana – se volteo, Terry no dijo nada ya que lo que había dicho Isaac era cierto, si no hubiese sido porque el mismo Isaac fue quien le enseño a cabalgar lo hubiese golpeado en ese momento, no mas palabras ni conversaciones, solo silencio e incomodidad por parte de los dos chicos, Candy levanto la vista, comenzó a reconocer aquel camino, miro hacia el frente ahí estaba a unos metros aquel hermoso portal de rosas –

Candy – Ya casi llegamos – su voz sonaba alegre –

Ane – Las rosas aun no caen – dijo al observar el portal –

Terry – ¡Rosas! – parecía sorprendido –

Isaac – Acaso no sabías que esta casa fue donde Candy creció – Terry lo miro, al parecer Isaac si lo sabía – ya lo veo – creo que te falta mucho por saber de ella – se río burlonamente –

Terry – Ese jardín de rosas debe ser – se dijo en voz baja y comenzó a recordar cuando Candy le hablo de Anthony –

Candy – Todo está tal como lo recuerdo – el auto entro al jardín –

Isaac – Parece que alguien nos espera – les hizo saber –

Ane – Seguramente Albert aviso que vendríamos – sonrió, Isaac no dejaba de mirar a Terry ya que parecía ausente –

Candy – Es Dorothy – el auto se detuvo, Candy bajo de inmediato para abrazar a su antigua amiga – hola Dorothy – corrió hacia ella –

Dorothy – Candy que gusto verte – abrió los brazos para recibirla, Candy la abrazo cuidadosamente –

Candy – Dorothy – le dijo al ver su abultado vientre –

Dorothy – Me case hace un año – le explico mientras acariciaba su vientre –

Candy – Que bien – sonrío –

Isaac – Candy – la llamo en ese momento la chica recordó que había llegado con ellos –

Candy – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Ane – Ella es así – le explico a su novio –

Isaac – Tu no dices nada – se dirigió a Terry –

Terry – Buenas tardes – dijo secamente –

Dorothy – El Sr. Williams nos dijo que vendrían – abrió la puerta – pasen sus habitaciones están listas – el chofer saco las maletas del auto –

Candy – Dorothy no seas tan formal – le recrimino –

Dorothy – Las cosas cambian – le dijo Candy se quedo callada, todos se adentraron a la casa, Candy miro que seguía igual que la última vez que la visito eso había sido cuando se entero quien era en realidad Albert, Dorothy los guio a las habitaciones – Esta es donde tu dormías – le dijo a la chica –

Candy – Yo me quedare con Ane – Isaac y Terry se miraron –

Dorothy – Los llevare a sus habitaciones – les dijo a los dos chicos, primero dejo a Isaac en una elegante habitación –

Isaac – Gracias – le dijo amablemente a la chica –

Dorothy – En un momento traerán su equipaje – cerró la puerta – sígame – le dijo a Terry – junto a esa habitación estaba otra – esta será su habitación – le dijo a Terry – en un momento traerán su equipaje –

Terry – Gracias – no se notaba muy feliz – disculpe quisiera hacerle una pregunta – la chica se quedo parada junto a la puerta – ¿De quién era esta habitación? – le cuestiono –

Dorothy – Esta habitación perteneció al Srito. Anthony – Terry puso cara de molestia al saberlo – desea el joven algo más – Terry movió la cabeza negativamente, Dorothy cerró la puerta, Isaac estaba parado a las afueras de la habitación – se le ofrece algo – le pregunto al verlo ahí –

Isaac – Disculpe me pude decir de quien era esta habitación – la chica lo miro desconcertada, ya que Terry le había hecho la misma pregunta –

Dorothy – Claro esta habitación era del joven Archie – Isaac torció el gesto – algo más – le cuestiono –

Isaac – No gracias – se adentro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, Dorothy se encogió de hombros ante la extraña actitud de ambos chicos, Candy se quedo en la habitación con Ane, Terry saco un cigarrillo y salió al balcón, no podía creer que estuviera en la recamara que fue de ese chico que alguna vez quiso Candy, prendió el cigarrillo, en ese momento volteo a su derecha, puso cara de extrañado al ver que en el otro balcón estaba Isaac haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, Isaac también lo miro e intento ignorarlo –

Terry – No sabía que fumabas – se recargo en el barandal –

Isaac – Tengo que darte explicaciones – contesto groseramente –

Terry – Acaso te quedaras en la habitación de Archie – se burlo – supongo que ese es el motivo de tu mal genio – Isaac lo miro molesto, apago el cigarrillo y se adentro a la habitación y cerro la ventana, Terry se quedo ahí fumando su cigarro pensando en que tal vez no había sido buena idea haber ido a ese lugar, Dorothy fue como a las siete de la noche a avisar que la cena estaba lista, las chicas bajaron primero que los chicos –

Candy – Que bien huele – se saboreo la cena –

Dorothy – No cambias Candy – se rio –

Candy – Déjame ayudarte – le dijo al ver el semblante de cansancio de la chica –

Dorothy – Estoy bien – la detuvo –

Ane – Para cuando nacerá tu bebe – le pregunto –

Dorothy – En dos o tres semanas – su rostro se ilumino –

Candy – Y tu esposo – le cuestiono al verla sola –

Dorothy – El no está tuvo que ir a Chicago para entregarle unos papeles que le urgían al Sr. Andley – le explico –

Candy – No puedo creer que te dejara sola – puso cara de molestia – y más sabiendo que estar por dar a luz –

Dorothy – Así es el trabajo – no parecía molesta – además el bebe no nacerá mañana – se rio –

Ane – Y si eso pasara nosotros estamos aquí – dijo para tranquilizar a Candy –

Isaac – Buenas noches – saludo a las chicas, casi enseguida Terry hizo acto de presencia –

Terry – Buenas noches – dijo poco animado –

Dorothy – En seguida les sirvo – se dirigió a la cocina –

Candy – Voy a ayudarle – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, la cena fue tranquila, Terry platicaba con Candy y Ane hacia lo mismo con Isaac, eran como las diez de la noche cuando se dirigieron a las habitaciones para descansar, ya que el día siguiente irían a montar, cuando Terry bajo las escaleras nadie estaba en la sala, se sentía un poco tenso, esperaba que esa salida a montar lo ayudara, Albert parecía tener todo preparado ya que hasta había ordenado unos trajes de montar como si lo hubiese adivinado, Terry se dirigió al despacho de Albert, esperaba tuviera de menos un coñac, en verdad sentía que lo necesitaba, abrió la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Isaac estaba ahí tomándose una copa de coñac –

Terry – Es algo temprano para beber no te parece – le dijo para burlarse –

Isaac – Quieres uno – Terry se quedo sorprendido – supongo que era a lo que venias – se río –

Terry – Si pero veo que me robaste la idea – le replico, Isaac no respondió tomo una copa y sirvió el coñac y lo entrego a Terry –

Isaac – Veo que no dormiste bien – le dijo al ver las ojeras que enmarcaban su mirada–

Terry – Si pase tan mala noche al igual que tu – Isaac lo miro, las cortinas aun no eran abiertas así que no se podía apreciar bien aquel lugar, en ese momento entro Dorothy –

Dorothy – Lo siento no pensé que estuviesen aquí – se disculpo –

Terry – No tiene por que disculparse – dejo la copa en una mesa –

Dorothy – Si me permiten abriré las cortinas – los chicos asintieron afirmativamente, la chica se dirigió a la ventana, jalo las cortinas y las amarro con unos cordones, estaba por dirigirse a la puerta –

Isaac – Si que tiene buen gusto Albert – dijo al apreciar mejor el lugar con las cortinas abiertas, Terry se quedo frío ante la mirada de un cuadro que estaba justo detrás del escritorio donde estaba Isaac – acaso viste un fantasma – dijo burlándose pero Terry no respondió así que volteo a ver el cuadro, se pudo de pie casi de inmediato – no pude ser – se quedo frío al igual que Terry –

Terry – Esto es imposible – susurro –

Isaac – Disculpe – la chica se detuvo cerca de la puerta –

Dorothy – Dígame – miro el rostro de confusión de ambos chicos –

Isaac – El retrato – titubeo, ella puso cara de desconcierto – la persona que está en el cuadro es el Sr. William – pregunto curioso, Terry se quedo expectante ante la respuesta –

Dorothy – No – dijo muy segura – él era el joven Anthony – ambos pusieron cara de asombro –

Isaac – Gracias – sacudió su cabeza – las Sritas. Tardaran en bajar – le pregunto –

Dorothy – Ellas salieron muy temprano – Terry e Isaac se miraron –

Terry – No dijeron a donde iban – al fin hablo –

Dorothy – La Srita. Candy fue a dejar flores a la tumba del joven Anthony, que en paz descanse – le explico –

Isaac – Puede retirarse – la chica obedeció, Terry apretaba los puños de las manos –

Dorothy – Las Sritas. Llegaron – dijo al escuchar la risa de Candy –

Isaac – Gracias – se dirigió a la salida – vamos Terry – lo jalo del brazo –

Terry – Suéltame – le aventó el brazo –

Isaac – Deja de compórtate como un adolecente celoso – le susurro, Terry tomo aire y salió del lugar –

Candy – Hola dormilones – dijo en broma ya tenían puestos sus trajes de montar –

Isaac – Pensamos que aun estaban durmiendo – dijo molesto –

Ane – Tuvimos algo que hacer – dijo con una tierna sonrisa –

Candy – Tom espera afuera – les dijo mientras se acercaba a Terry –

Terry – Pues vayamos a cabalgar – la tomo de la mano, se notaba molesto –

Candy – Que pasa Terry – le dijo al ver el semblante del chico –

Terry – Nada que no sepa ya – salió de la casa –

Ane – Que le sucede – le cuestiono a Isaac –

Isaac – Te platico después – aun no salía de la sorpresa de saber que su amigo Richard era exactamente igual a Anthony –

Isaac – Este me gusta – le dice a Tom al ver a un caballo negro –

Tom – El se llama Turco – Isaac lo monta – esa yegua es para Ane, la traje porque es muy tranquila no les dará problemas – sabia que a Ane le daba miedo montar –

Terry – Yo montare este – un hermoso caballo blanco le había gustado –

Tom – Su nombre es Titan – Candy lo mira –

Candy – Ese no es nombre para un caballo – le dice a su amigo –

Tom –Si pero este era un chico rudo – lo acaricio – un pura sangre que encontramos lastimado cuando potrillo, mi padre lo cuido, deben tener cuidado con el ya que su instinto es salvaje –

Terry – Pues bien Titan vayamos a cabalgar – lo acaricio el potro se notaba tranquilo –

Tom – Mi Candy este es para ti –le mostro un caballo color marrón – él se llama Romeo – Terry se le quedo mirando, Isaac se rio – que es lo que le pareció tan gracioso – puso cara de confusión –

Candy – Nada Tom – suspiro y miro a Terry, este le ayudo a subir al caballo, luego el subió a suyo, Ane e Isaac ya estaban sobre sus caballos –

Isaac – Pues vámonos – jalo la riendo y el caballo reparo, Terry no se quedo a tras e hizo lo mismo, Candy y Ane se miraron –

Candy – Parece que están compitiendo – se encogió de hombros –

Ane – Candy tu sabes que no me gusta mucho montar a caballo – dijo apenada –

Candy – Lo sé – le sonrió – iremos despacio, los caballos comenzaron su caminata, a lo lejos solo se escuchaban los cascos de los otros, Candy deseaba en verdad ver que estaban haciendo ese par pero no podía dejar a Ane, poco a poco se acercaron a un prado ahí estaban Terry e Isaac, el primero se veía algo cansado sin en cambio Isaac se veía rozagante –

Isaac – Sabía que no podrías ganarme – detuvo a su caballo –

Terry – Eres un idiota – dijo agitado –

Isaac – Si pero más rápido que tú – sonrío, Candy y Ane los miraron extrañadas, la yegua en que iba Ane resoplo, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas –

Candy – No deberías dejar sola a Ane – le reprocho –

Isaac – Lo siento – hizo caminar su caballo hasta donde Ane – quieres que demos un paseo – dijo dulcemente –

Ane – Si claro – se sonrojo al ver lo buen mozo que lucía Isaac con su traje de montar y con un aspecto más desaliñado -

Isaac – Pasa algo – le pregunto al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba –

Ane – No – bajo la mirada –

Candy – Es que le gusta mucho como luces con ese atuendo – le hizo saber Ane la miro recriminatoriamente – eso fue lo que me venias diciendo –

Ane – No hay problemas si nos vamos – les cuestiono a Terry y Candy –

Isaac – No lo creo, además ya confirme algo – miro desafiante a Terry, este respondió con una mirada igual, Isaac sonrío burlonamente, golpeo el costado del caballo para que caminara, Ane hizo lo mismo pero más cuidadosamente y se alejaron del lugar –

Candy – Terry nos vamos – lo miro, el semblante del chico era de molestia – que pasa – le cuestiono –

Terry – Nada – sujeto la rienda del caballo y lo hizo correr –

Candy – Terry espera – hizo lo mismo con su caballo hasta alcanzarlo – que tienes – puso su caballo frente el de Terry para que se detuviera –

Terry – Creo que fue una mala idea haber venido – dijo mientras apretaba los labios –

Candy – Porque dices eso – dijo algo confundida –

Terry – Porque no me dijiste que le llevarías flores – fue lo primero que le reprocho –

Candy – No creí necesario hacerlo – le explico – hace mucho que no visitaba su tumba y no creí cometer un delito – dijo molesta ante la actitud de Terry –

Terry – Sabes que tuve que "dormir" en su habitación – segundo reproche –

Candy – Por eso estás enojado – frunció el ceño –

Terry – Estoy molesto por todo e intentado acercarme a Isaac – apretó los labios, se notaba la tención en su mirada –

Candy – Terry se supone que veníamos a divertirnos – Terry la miro –

Terry – Pues yo no le veo nada de divertido – resoplo en su castaña cabellera –

Candy – Terry por favor yo no quiero verte así – dijo tiernamente, Terry la miro – Tu me lo dijiste un día Anthony esta muerto – dijo con algo de nostalgia – y no va regresar – Terry la miro y vio la nostalgia en su rostro –

Terry – Pues parece que si regreso – dijo con enojo Candy lo miro – ahora sé porque te… gusto Richard – dijo entre dientes haciendo ver su enojo –

Candy – No tienes porque venir a mencionarlo ahora – contesto intentado no molestarse –

Terry – Se que Richard es el vivo retrato de tu adorado Anthony – Candy puso cara de sorpresa – veo que no me equivoco –

Candy – Terry las cosas no son como las piensas – ahora si estaba molesta –

Terry – Que quieres que piense – se llevo la mano a la cabeza – si me doy cuenta porque te gusta tanto ese idiota – le grito –

Candy –No lo ofendas – también grito –

Terry – Pues no lo defiendas – la miro fríamente – o es que acaso si sientes algo por él – Candy lo reto con la mirada – no me mires de esa forma, si tanto te duele ve a buscarlo – fue lo último que dijo, jalo la rienda golpeo bruscamente los costados del caballo, este se sobresalto, se puso en dos patas para luego echarse a correr –

Candy –Terry espera – intento detenerlo, pero este no la escucho, Candy bajo la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca pensó que este viaje sería tan tenso para Terry, jalo aire, pensó que sería buena idea dejarlo solo, estaba por regresar a la casa pero se detuvo, "es un sangre pura y su instinto es salvaje", era lo que había dicho Tom y si Terry perdía el control del caballo y le pasaba lo mismo que a… - Candy dio la vuelta, hizo galopar a su caballo para alcanzar a Terry, Romeo era un caballo joven y fuerte así que no le fue difícil alcanzar a Titan – Terry por favor espera – le grito a unos metros de distancia, pero el chico no se detenía – Terry detente – ya casi lo alcanzaba –

Terry – Déjame solo – grito mientras apresuraba el paso del caballo –

Candy – Terry no hagas una tontería – Terry jalo aire detuvo abruptamente el caballo y miro a Candy, la chica venia todo lo que daba su caballo, en ese momento una serpiente se le atravesó en el camino, el caballo se puso en dos patas asustado, los ojos de Terry se quedaron helados al ver cómo caía al suelo su amada novia –

Terry – ¡Candy! – grito desesperadamente, tanto que Isaac y Ane los escucharon, el bajo del caballo y corrió a donde la chica – Candy estás bien – la tomo entre sus brazos, en cuestión de segundo Isaac y Ane llegaron al lugar –

Isaac – Que pasa – miro la escena – Candy – grito asustado –

Terry – Se cayó del caballo – Isaac bajo del caballo al igual que Ane –

Isaac – Que le hiciste – le grito al chico –

Ane - ¡Candy! – se notaba la angustia en su rostro al ver inconsciente a su amiga –

Isaac – Quítate – empujo a Terry y tomo en brazos a la chica – seguramente es tu culpa – grito, en ese momento Candy comenzó a reaccionar – Candy – acaricio su rostro y comenzó a tomar sus signos –

Terry – Perdóname Candy – se hinco junto a la chica que estaba tendida en el pasto –

Candy - ¡hay! – grito mientras su rostro reflejaba dolor –

Terry – Que tiene – le pregunto a Isaac mientras el tocaba su hombro –

Isaac – Se disloco el hombro – tenía ganas de golpear a Terry –

Candy – Que paso – dijo frágilmente –

Terry – Te caíste del caballo – se notaba la preocupación –

Ane – Es grave – le pregunto a Isaac –

Isaac – Tengo que acomodar el brazo - Terry y Ane lo miraron –

Terry – Le dolerá – le cuestiono –

Isaac – Claro que le dolerá idiota – lo miraba desafiante –

Ane – No quiero escuchar – se tapo los oídos ya que se imaginaba lo que Isaac estaba por hacer –

Candy – Has lo que tengas que hacer – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el dolor –

Isaac – Lo siento Candy – recargo la cabeza de ella en el suelo – Terry ponte sobre ella que tus piernas no dejen que se muevan las suyas y son tus manos sujetas las de ella – Terry obedeció, Ane se alejo lo más posible – perdón pecosa – la miro, un grito aterrador invadió el lugar, algunas aves asustadas salieron de entre los árboles, para Candy todo fue silencio y oscuridad, Terry fue a la casa de los Andley esperaba el vaquero estuviese ahí necesitaban un carreta para llevar a Candy hasta la casa para suerte de él Tom aun se encontraba ahí, rápidamente fueron por la chica, la subieron con mucho cuidado, ella estaba inconsciente, varias horas pasaron hasta que cayó la noche, Ane e Isaac estaban con ella mientras Terry esperaba afuera –

Ane – Ve a descansar – acaricio la espalda de su novio –

Isaac – Estoy bien gracias – tomo la mano de ella –

Ane – Porque tarda tanto en despertar – se veía preocupada –

Isaac – El dolor que sintió fue demasiado eso le provoco que se desmayara – se puso de pie, en ese momento Terry abrió la puerta –

Terry – Como esta – pregunto –

Isaac – Vete de aquí – dijo molesto –

Ane – No creo que deban de discutir aquí – intento calmarlo –

Isaac – Creo que tienes razón – se dirigió a la puerta y saco a Terry – así es como la cuidas – le recrimino – que confianza podemos tener de que ella estará bien contigo – lo empujo contra la pared, Terry no respondió ya que sabía que esta ocasión Isaac tenía razón –

Terry – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Isaac – Eso no basta – le grito – que tal si le pasa algo peor – lo soltó bruscamente –

Terry – Quiero verla – se encamino a la habitación –

Isaac – No voy a permitirlo – lo detuvo, Terry respondió con un golpe –

Terry – Basta ya no voy a tolerar esto – Isaac también se le fue encima –

Isaac – Porque tenías que ser tu el hombre que ella ama – comenzaron a forcejear, en ese momento el estruendoso sonido que hizo un recipiente de metal que cayó al piso llamo su atención – que pasa – se soltaron al ver que Dorothy se recargaba en una pared que estaba junto a la escalera –

Terry – Que tiene – se acerco a ella, la chica agarro su abultado vientre, entonces miraron que en el suelo había un extraño liquido –

Isaac – Esta por nacer su hijo – sabía bien lo que estaba pasando –

Terry – ¿Qué? – no lo podía creer –

Ane – Que es lo que pasa – al fin salió del cuarto cuando escucho tanto ruido –

Isaac – Terry llévala a una de las habitaciones – le ordeno –

Dorothy – Pueden ir por la partera del pueblo – dijo con un gesto de dolor –

Isaac – Ya no hay tiempo – miro a Terry este la llevo a una de las recamaras – Ane necesito agua caliente y sabanas limpias – la chica estaba confundida –

Ane – Tu le ayudaras – no salida del asombro – acaso no es algo que debe hacer una partera – le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho –

Isaac – Ane soy médico que no se te olvide – la miro dulcemente – haz lo que te pido – la chica asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras mientras su novio iba a la habitación con la futura madre – Terry sal de aquí – le ordeno al chico que estaba tan confundido con la situación, Dorothy gritaba con desesperación, Terry no dudo en salir de la habitación, Terry fue a ayudar a Ane con el agua mientras ella buscaba las sabanas, los gritos de la chica se escuchaban en toda la casa, Terry entro con el recipiente de agua y Ane llevaba las sabanas – Ane necesitare que me ayudes – la chica lo miro algo atemorizada – Candy lo hubiera hecho pero no puede – lanzo a Terry una mirada para culparlo –

Ane – Acaso eso es sangre – fue todo lo que dijo, se desvaneció, Terry alcanzo a sujetarla –

Terry – Que bien ahora tu novia se desmaya – refunfuño –

Isaac – Terry creo que tendrás que ayudarme – Terry puso cara de susto –

Terry – No Isaac yo no puedo – dijo aterrado –

Isaac – Solo necesito que cortes unos pedazos de sabana y me los pases – parecía suplicar –

Terry – Esta bien – dijo apretando los labios, sentó a Ane en un sofá, Terry corto los pedazos de tela, nunca imagino que se vería envuelto en una situación como esta y mucho menos con Isaac, su corazón saltaba cada que la chica gritaba ya que cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad –

Ane – Necesito salir de aquí – empezó a reaccionar –

Terry – Isaac ya no puedo con esto – sentía que el estomago se le revolvía –

Isaac – No hubieras sido un buen médico – sonrío al ver el rostro de Terry, voltearon a donde Ane pero la chica ya no estaba, un hombre llegaba a la casa, apresuro su paso al escuchar que una mujer gritaba –

Esteban – Dorothy – grito angustiado al escuchar a su esposa – donde estas – le hablo desde la cocina, un grito se escucho el chico salió disparado a las habitaciones, subió las escaleras ahí estaba parada Ane – mi esposa donde esta – le cuestiono a la pálida chica –

Ane – La están atendiendo ya que va a tener a su bebe – el chico se puso más nervioso –

Esteban – Llamaron a la partera del pueblo – pregunto –

Ane – No, un médico la está asistiendo – el hombre puso cara de disgusto –

Esteban – Un hombre esta con mi esposa – se encamino a la habitación –

Ane – El es mi novio y le aseguro que su esposa está en buenas manos – lo detuvo del brazo, en ese momento Terry salió del cuarto con un recipiente vacio –

Terry – Ane se necesita agua limpia… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió un golpe en el rostro –

Esteban – Este es el infeliz que esta con mi esposa – Terry cayo de sentón al suelo y el recipiente hizo un escandaloso ruido –

Ane – No el solo le ayuda – le explico –

Esteban – Entonces son dos los hombres que están con mi mujer – se molesto más, alguien más hablo –

Candy – Ellos son muy respetuosos – dijo parada desde la puerta, sujetaba su brazo lastimado –

Esteban – Ella quien es – pregunto –

Ane – Ella es enfermera y es la hermana del médico – le explico –

Terry –El agua por favor – se puso de pie y se dirigió a Candy – Candy amor mío – la abrazo suavemente –

Candy – Terry que pasa – le cuestiono –

Terry – Tu amiga esta por tener a su bebe – le explico –

Candy – En serio – comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación –

Terry – Candy debes descansar – casi le ordeno –

Esteban – Que alguien me explique qué pasa – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Candy – Se tranquilizaría si yo estuviera ahí – le dijo al joven, este asintió con la cabeza, Ane llego con más agua – quiere entrar –le pregunto –

Esteban – No – contesto nervioso, Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la habitación junto con Isaac, luego de un rato un último grito se escucho, fue algo desgarrador, luego un frágil llanto se escucho – es mi hijo verdad – le pregunto a Ane y se acerco a la puerta aguardando el momento en que lo dejaran entrar, la puerta se abrió –

Candy – Aquí esta su hijo, es un varón – el rostro del orgulloso padre se ilumino, Candy lo cargaba con el brazo bueno, el hombre lo sujeto temeroso y lo miro tiernamente, Terry salió casi de inmediato – gracias yo le ayudare con lo que falta – le dio beso tierno en la mejilla –

Terry – Candy te amo – dijo para disculparse por todo lo dicho –

Candy – Yo igual – ahora salimos, Candy se quedo con Isaac en el cuarto ayudándolo en lo que pudiera, limpiaron la habitación para que el orgulloso padre pudiera entrar a ver a su esposa, la cual no dejaba de preguntar por su hijo – ya pude pasar – le dijo al chico –

Esteban – Gracias – se metió de inmediato se acerco a su esposa, esta extendió los brazos para cargar a su bebe – gracias doctor – Isaac sonrío, Candy y Ane bajaron para preparar algo de cenar, aunque Candy solo sirvió de compañía a Ane ya que esta no le permitió hacer nada, mientras Isaac salía de la casa, se sentó en las escaleras y miro el jardín saco un cigarro y lo encendió –

Terry – Me regalas uno – Isaac volteo sobresaltado, Terry estaba recargado en una columna de la entrada –

Isaac – Toma – le aventó la cajetilla –

Terry – Gracias – se encamino y se sentó junto a él – eres un gran médico – encendió el cigarro –

Isaac – Gracias – saco el humo de su boca – tu no lo heces mal – se rió –

Terry – Eso crees – también se rio – so patético no – dijo como afirmación –

Isaac – Si – se río un mechón de su negra cabellera se resbalo por su rostro – sabes que empecé a fumar después de que dejaste de ser mi amigo – Terry lo miro – claro no lo hago tan seguido como tú – le afirmo –

Terry – Si eres mucho más cuidadoso que yo – miro la noche estrellada –

Isaac – Una tregua – Terry volteo a verlo –

Terry - ¿Tregua? – cuestiono curioso –

Isaac – Terry me guste o no mi hermana te ama – miraba al suelo – no creo que sea buena idea seguir peleando por cosas del pasado – Terry sintió un extraño sentimiento que golpeo su pecho –

Terry – Crees que podamos ser amigos – regreso su mirada al cielo –

Isaac – Solo el tiempo lo dirá – también miro el cielo –

Terry – Me gustaba fastidiarte – se río –

Isaac – A mi igual – extendió su mano, Terry lo miro – hagamos esto por la pecas – le sonrío a Terry, este respondió de la misma manera –

Terry – Si por la pecas – le dio la mano a Isaac, Candy miro la escena detrás de la puerta, su corazón sintió un gran alivio al ver que Terry e Isaac hacían las paces después de muchos años de distanciamiento, las cosas tomaban un rumbo fijo, ellos se perdonaban solo faltaba una cosa por hacer y sabía que pronto le tocaría a ella perdonar.

CONTINUARA….

SIG CAPITULO… OCTUBRE (LA ROSA DEL PERDON)

CAPITULO 165

OCTUBRE… LA ROSA DEL PERDON

El viento no dejaba de soplar esa tarde mientras Candy caminaba por la calle como queriendo recordar cada parte de esa ciudad que se había convertido en su hogar los últimos mes, parecía como si solo hubiesen pasado algunas horas desde que Terry pidió su mano y ahora estaba por partir a Nueva York para seguir con los preparativos de su boda, había pasado poco más de un mes paso desde la visita a la casa de los Andley, Terry había regresado con ella mucho más enamorado y lo mejor había hecho las paces con Isaac, Candy recordó el rostro de Terry al marcharse se notaba la nostalgia y a la vez la felicidad en su mirada, "el tiempo pasara rápidamente", le dijo Terry antes de marcharse y como toda una profecía así parecía ser.

Isaac – Te sientes bien – le cuestiono a su hermana –

Candy – Si solo recordaba – sonrió –

Isaac – Te entristece haber dejado el trabajo – pregunta curioso –

Candy – Si un poco – entristece – pensaran que solo estoy jugando – se dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro –

Isaac - ¿Por qué piensas eso? – se queda parado –

Candy – Porqué he dejado el hospital muchas veces – le explica y sigue caminando –

Isaac – Pero esta vez será la definitiva – lo afirma –

Candy – Creo que si – se sonroja –

Isaac – No puedo creer que ya mañana te vayas a Nueva York con mamá – no le agrada la idea de quedarse solo –

Candy – Si verdad como vuela el tiempo – lo miro intrigada –

Isaac - ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono al ver la forma en que lo veía –

Candy – Espero que pronto le propongas matrimonio a Ane – fue directa Isaac puso cara de asustado –

Isaac – No te parece que eso es algo que debo de platicar con ella – dijo con indiferencia –

Candy – Si claro solo que no tardes tanto –se burlo de él –

Isaac – Ven acá pecas – la jalo y la abrazo – no puedo creer que te perdamos tan rápido – le susurro al oído – apenas hace unos meses sabes de ti y pronto te ira a vivir con el arrogante de Terry – parecía que esa idea nunca la asimilaría –

Candy – Pero han sido los meses más felices de mi vida – se soltaron – dime Isaac porque no quisiste que llegamos a pie a casa – dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta de la casa –

Isaac – Es que no debíamos llegar temprano hoy – saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta –

Candy –Así y como que por qué – puso cara de enfado y se adentro a la casa –

Isaac – Por esta razón – "sorpresa" le gritaron todos cuando ella entro –

Candy – Pero que esto todo esto – dijo al ver a tanta gente ahí en su casa –

Isaac – Es una despedida – le susurro –

Candy – Una despedida – no quitaba la cara de sorpresa –

Laureen – Hija no te quedes ahí – se acerco a ella – los invitados esperan – Candy la miro –

Ane – Esperamos te guste – se notaba que ella había estado involucrada –

Candy – Si todo está lindo – sonrío pero casi de inmediato se le fue la sonrisa al ver que también estaban ahí Elisa y Nial –

Paty – Tuvimos que invitarlos – le explico al ver la cara de su amiga –

Stear – Al igual que a la tía abuela – le señalo con la mirada –

Candy – Gracias a todos – suspiro, sabía que la presencia de la tía abuela no era por algo bueno –

Archie- Hola Candy – se acerco iba acompañado de una hermosa chica, Candy sabía de quien se trataba – mira te presento a Eurídice – dijo con emoción –

Candy – Hola – No puedo evitar sentirse incomoda al recordar la escena que vio de ella con Richard –

Eurídice – Mucho gusto Archie me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo amablemente –

Candy – Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas – se río todos la voltearon a ver –

Albert – No cambias Candy – la saludo con una gran sonrisa –

Laureen – Sigamos con la fiesta – dijo a sus invitados –

Nial – No puedo creerlo – se notaba molesto –

Elisa – No sé a que venimos – se cruzo de brazos –

Candy – Hola Elisa – dijo en cuanto se acerco a ella –

Elisa – Ya estarás feliz – le recrimino –

Candy – Si la verdad que si lo estoy, no puedo creer que mañana me vaya a Nueva York a preparar mi boda – Elisa torció el gesto –

Elisa – Ríe todo lo que quieras – se alejo de ella – te aseguro que Terry le hará sufrir – se fue –

Ane – No cambia – se acerco a la chica –

Candy – Por qué no me dijiste nada de la fiesta – le reprocho –

Ane – Porque de haberte dicho ya no hubiera sido sorpresa – se rio –

Candy – No puedo creerlo – tomo un bocadillo de la mesa –

Ane – ¿Qué cosa? – le cuestiono al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga –

Candy – Que pronto será mi boda – se llevo el bocadillo a la boca –

Ane – Acaso no es lo que deseabas – pregunto al ver la nostalgia de su amiga –

Candy – Si pero no me veo como una mujer casada – se río – es un extraño sentimiento Ane, y si no soy una buena esposa – su rostro se lleno de preocupación –

Ane – Candy no debes preocuparte por eso – animo a su amiga – creo que hay cosas en la que si deberías preocuparte – Candy la miro Ane se sonrojo –

Candy – Así y como cuales según tu – Ane la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lugar alejado de la gente – Ane porque nos alejamos – le pregunto al llegar a las escaleras –

Ane – Candy no estás nerviosa – le cuestiono y Candy puso cara de confusión –

Candy – Es lo que te acabo de decir – seguía confundida –

Ane – Yo me refiero a Terry – no sabía cómo hablar de esto con ella –

Candy – Que tiene que ver Terry – enarco una ceja interrogante –

Ane – Candy ya pensaste en tu noche de bodas –al fin pudo decirlo, Candy la miro con desconcierto – no te pone nerviosa la idea de que Terry y tú… - se quedo callada, Candy al fin pareció entender y no pudo responder ya que las palabras no salieron de sus labios – acaso no habías pensado en eso – le pregunto al ver la reacción de su amiga –

Candy – Pues no… - dijo titubeante –

Ane – Creo que Paty debería estar aquí ella es una mujer casada – Candy asintió con la cabeza, Paty volteo en ese instante Ane la llamo con la mirada, Paty dejo a Stear y se acerco a donde sus amigas –

Paty – Que pasa – les cuestiono al ver la cara de ambas –

Ane – Bueno es que te queríamos preguntar algo – no dejaba de sonrojarse –

Paty – Claro de que se trata – dijo amablemente, Ane y Candy se miraron –

Ane – Pues comentábamos sobre la noche de bodas de Candy – se sonrojo Paty puso cara de asustada –

Paty – Eso no se habla – se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza –

Candy – Ane que es una curiosa – Ane se sonrojo y puso sus manos en el rostro –

Isaac – Pasa algo – las chicas bajaron la cabeza al verlo y se sonrojaron –

Ane – Nada – no quería ni mirarlo –

Isaac – Candy tu tía abuela quiere hablar contigo – torció el gesto –

Candy – Que querrá – se quedo pensativa –

Isaac – Dijo que te espera en la biblioteca – Candy se encamino a la biblioteca, no sin antes recordarle algo a Ane –

Candy – Ane aun no terminamos de hablar – Ane ya no quería ni tocar el tema, Candy entro a donde la esperaba la tía abuela – buenas noches – la saludo –

Tía Abuela – Ven Candy – le dijo al verla parada junto a la puerta y la cerró –

Candy – Quería usted hablar conmigo – se sentó en una cilla junto a la tía abuela –

Tía Abuela – Candy pronto te convertirás en una Sra. – Candy la miro confusa – quiero hablar contigo sobre las buenas costumbres de una mujer casada – Candy ahora sí que no entendía, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el tema mucho más siendo la tía abuela la que hablara de eso – Candy – dijo con voz dura tanto que Candy se sobresalto – sabes lo que pasara en tu noche de bodas – Candy comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos – te quedaste muda – le dijo al ver que no respondía – Candy el día que tu esposo reclame sus derechos como tal tú te tienes que limitar a no sentir – Candy la miro desconcertada – además tienes que pedir perdón a dios por lo que vas hacer – Candy se puso tensa – no me mires así Candy una mujer decente no sé puede dejar llevar por mucho que ame al hombre que será su esposo – Candy sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba – mira esto – le mostro un libro que tenía una ilustración de una mujer orando a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza agachada y pidiendo perdón por lo que va hacer, en el fondo un hombre esperando a que la mujer termine de orar, la mirada de él estaba llena de lujuria – vez lo que dice – Candy miro debajo de la imagen una frase que dictaba "No es por vicio, ni por fornicio, sino para dar un hijo a tu servicio" – eso es lo que tienes que decir cuando pidas perdón a dios –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – no podía creer lo que había escuchado –

Tía Abuela – No tienes que moverte, ni hace ningún tipo de ruido, mucho menos sonreír ya que tu esposo puede pensar que estas complacida y eso sería terrible ya que puedo hacer que vuelva a tus habitaciones a repetir ese asqueroso acto –

Candy – Como que a mi habitación – se puso de pie ya que tenía la idea de que compartiría el lecho nupcial con Terry –

Tía Abuela – Veo que te falta mucha instrucción sobre cómo debes actuar en el matrimonio – enarco una ceja – Creo que tendré que hablar con tu madre – se puso de pie – regresemos a la fiesta – le dijo a la chica –

Candy – Iré en un momento – dijo en voz baja, la tía abuela salió y Candy se quedo mirando aquella imagen de la sufrida mujer – en verdad tiene que ser así – se cuestiono mientras cerraba el libro –

Ane – Que pasa Candy – le dijo en cuanto entro –

Candy – Nada Ane – dijo tristemente –

Ane – Todos preguntan por ti – Candy la miro nostálgica –

Candy – No los hagamos esperar – se encogió de hombros -

Ane – Candy ya pensaste que vas hacer en Nueva York – Candy la miro interrogante –

Candy – A que te refieres con eso – no entendió la pregunta –

Ane – Es Nueva York esta Terry pero también esta Susana – le recordó –

Candy – No había pensado en eso – se llevo las manos a la cabeza – Ane no quiero pensar en eso – suspiro y salió del lugar ya había sido mucho con la plática de la tía abuela como para preocuparse de Susana –

Candy subió al tren Isaac se despedía de su madre Candy miro el cuadro entre ellos y sintió mucha nostalgia de dejar a su hermano solo, pero sabía que mientras estuviera Ane junto a él no se sentiría solo, Candy miro la estación mientras los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, ahora si era definitivo se marchaba para ser feliz con el hombre que ella amaba, aunque había algo que le preocupaba, Susana Marlowe.

Isaac – Te veré en un mes – le dijo a la chica –

Candy – Cuídate mucho –le sonrío el tren silbo –

Laureen – Isaac no dejes de escribir – le dijo antes de partir –

Isaac – Madre solo serán unas semanas – sonrió –

Laureen – Te quiero hijo – subió junto a Candy –

Candy – Isaac – la volteo a ver, se bajo del tren y corrió a abrazarlo, el chico se quedo sorprendido – estoy feliz de tenerte como hermano, Isaac la miro con ternura –

Isaac – Y yo de haberte encontrado – se abrazaron fuertemente – el tren se va pecosa –

Candy – Te veré pronto – se subió rápido, el tren comenzó su marcha para llevar a una chica llena de muchas ilusiones una chica que sabía ya no regresaría a este lugar –

Laureen – Te ves triste – le dijo en cuanto se sentaron –

Candy – Es que todo esto es tan extraño – miraba por la ventana –

Laureen – Hay algo que te preocupa – se dio cuenta de ello como toda madre, Candy movió la cabeza en señal de negativa, Laureen saco un libro al ver que Candy no respondería tal vez después le contaría lo que le pasaba pero suponía que era algo que le había dicho la tía abuela y si era algo que le preocupaba a la chica pero lo que más le angustiaba era saber cómo reaccionaría si tuviera enfrente a Susana – Candy apretó la falda de su vestido con los puños, Laureen no pudo omitir esa acción – Candy porqué estas tan tensa – dejo su libro y tomo las manos de la chica –

Candy – Mamá – Laureen la miro a los ojos – la Srita Pony y la hermana María me enseñaron que vivir con resentimiento no es bueno – Laureen la miro confundida – mucha gente me ha hecho daño a lo largo de mi vida – sus ojos se cristalizaron y recordó el daño que le hizo Elisa y Nial – me enseñaron a perdonar pero esta ocasión no sé si podre – se veía muy angustia – ella nos hizo mucho daño, manipulo la situación para que yo me separa de Terry –

Laureen – Te refieres a Susana Marlowe – Laureen ya conocía la historia –

Candy – Si – dijo en voz baja – no me había preocupado eso pero ahora que estamos en camino se que tal vez la vuelva a ver – Candy se aferro a las manos de su madre –

Laureen – Candy si eso llegara a suceder solo haz lo que dicte tu corazón – miro dulcemente a su hija – Candy hija si en verdad quieres ser feliz con Terry ambos deben olvidar todo lo pasado por que el pasado hija solo lastima – Candy sonrió – ahora tranquilízate ya que pronto estarás con Terry – Candy asintió con la cabeza, Candy regreso su vista a la ventana se sentía mucho más tranquila sobre todo que su madre estuviera a su lado, Candy no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida mientras soñaba en el futuro con su amado Terry, el tren silbo para anunciar la llegada, Candy despertó de golpe – hija ya llegamos – se puso de pie –

Candy – En verdad – el viaje le había parecido extremadamente corto – ven madre Terry debe estar esperándonos – la apresuro –

Laureen – Baja yo te alcanzo ahora – Candy no dudo un segundo y bajo rápido del tren comenzó a buscar entre la gente, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura –

Terry – Hola pecas – dijo tiernamente – te extrañe –

Candy – Terry – se volteo para abrazarlo –

Terry – Y tu madre – le pregunto no quería incomodar a Laureen con tanto afecto a su hija –

Candy – Ahí viene – le señalo Terry dejo de abrazarla –

Laureen – Como le va – saludo cordialmente –

Terry – Un placer verla – dijo caballerosamente – voy a arreglar lo del equipaje y nos vamos – le dijo a las damas y se fue –

Laureen – Es un chico muy apuesto – no pudo evitar decir –

Candy – Madre me pondré celosa – dijo entre risas –

Laureen – Candy creo que tienes que hablar con él para que ambos arreglen las cosas con esa chica – le sugirió –

Candy – No lo creo prudente – dudaba que fuera una buena idea –

Laureen – Pues yo creo lo contrario – le afirmo –

Candy – Terry se negara – lo conocía muy bien –

Laureen – Solo te doy opciones – Candy la miro desconcertada en ese momento Terry se reunió con ella –

Terry – Listo llevaran su equipaje a la casa de mi madre – ayudo a Laureen y Candy con sus valijas –

Laureen – Terry un chofer nos espera verdad – le cuestiono –

Terry – Si Sra. necesita algo – respondió con otra pregunta –

Laureen – Me supongo que tendrán ganas de estar solos – Terry y Candy se sonrojaron –

Candy – Madre por favor – bajo la cabeza –

Laureen – Dígale a su chofer que me lleve a casa de su madre – casi le ordeno –

Terry – Con mucho gusto – se encaminaron a la salida de la estación del tren, Laureen abordo el auto mientras dejando solos a Candy y Terry – ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto –

Candy – Quiero caminar un rato – Terry tomo la mano de la chica –

Terry – Vayamos a Central Park te parece – Candy asintió afirmativamente – Candy que tienes – cuestiono ya que se dio cuenta de la actitud de ella –

Candy – Te lo diere cuando estemos haya – tomo aire, abordaron un auto Candy sabía que su madre la dejo sola con él para que ella pudiera plantearle lo de Susana, en cuanto llegaron caminaron juntos, ella lo tomaba del brazo, él sonreía de tenerla cerca se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol, las hojas de este comenzaban a caer ya que estaban secas, Candy miro a Terry, le dijo algo, los ojos de Terry enfurecieron y se puso de pie junto a la banca –

Terry – He dicho que no – dijo molesto –

Candy – Terry es algo que debemos hacer – también se puso de pie y se acerco a Terry –

Terry – Pídeme lo que quieras menos eso – enarco una ceja desafiante –

Candy – Terry no podemos casarnos si no solucionamos las cosas con ella –

Terry – Me estas condicionando – más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación –

Candy – Yo no he dicho eso – lo miro molesta –

Terry – Pero lo piensas – le recrimino –

Candy – Terry por favor yo no puedo vivir con rencor y resentimiento hacia ella – parecía una súplica –

Terry – Pues tu perdónala yo no lo hare ya que te recuerdo que ella fue la culpable de nuestra separación -

Candy – Terry olvida las cosas, si pudiste olvidar tus problemas con Isaac también podrás olvidar lo que nos hizo Susana – Terry la miro fríamente –

Terry – Lo de tu hermano es diferente – comenzaban a discutir –

Candy – No importa como haya sido solo quiero que ambos la perdonemos – Terry puso cara de fastidio –

Terry – No Candy y no pienso cambiar de opinión – estaba muy seguro de su decisión –

Candy – Terry ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de ti –parecía como si la entendiera –

Terry – Ahora la justificas – no podía creer la actitud de Candy –

Candy – Terry dime una cosa – tomo aire – cuando recién ingresaste al grupo les hiciste saber que estabas enamorado de mi – Terry se quedo perplejo ante la interrogante –

Terry – Candy a que viene esa pregunta – fue lo que pudo responder –

Candy – Contéstame – le exigió saber –

Terry – No – bajo la cabeza –

Candy – Si tu hubieras hablado de eso tal vez ella nunca se habría ilusionado – sonó como a reproche –

Terry – Candy tu bien sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida con nadie – le recordó –

Candy – Lo sé Terry pero… - se quedo callada – Terry por favor llévame a la casa de tu madre – se puso seria, Terry apretó los labios no dijo nada caminaron juntos pero ahora ella no lo tomaba del brazo, el silencio reino en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa de Eleonor, Laureen y la madre de Terry se encontraban afinando detalles para la ceremonia civil cuando los chicos llegaron, Terry se disculpo por no quedarse hasta más tarde poniendo como escusa los ensayos, Eleonor se imaginaba que habían tenido alguna pelea por que hasta donde sabía Terry no tendría ensayo hasta el día siguiente, no dijo nada y dejo que su hijo se retirara –

Eleonor – Candy que tipo de flores te gustarían en la ceremonia civil – le pregunto pero la chica se notaba como ausente – te sientes bien – le cuestiono –

Candy – Estoy cansada – dijo al reaccionar –

Laureen – Deben ser los nervios –

Eleonor – Deberías de dormir un poco – toco una campana, una chica apareció – por favor lleve a la Srita. a su habitación, Candy tomo su bolso , siguió a la chica, su madre se dio cuenta de que estaba entristecida pero creyó que sería mejor dejarla descansar, en cuanto Candy estuvo sola en la habitación se echo a llorar en la cama ya que no le gustaba discutir con Terry. A pesar de que ahora ella estaba tan cerca casi por una semana Terry no la visito, claro que el pretexto fue siempre el mismo, los ensayos, pero Candy sabía bien por que Terry no quería verla –

Laureen – Hija ya quita esa cara – le dijo en cuanto entro a su cuarto –

Candy – Terry es tan extraño – parecía que no lo acabaría de conocer – sabes he pensado que será mejor no insistir con lo de Susana – Laureen tomo las manos de su hija –

Laureen – Todo estará bien hija – le sonrío para darle ánimos –

Candy – Voy a ir a verlo al teatro – sonrío también, se puso de pie y se miro en el espejo – me veo bien – se acomodo el cabello –

Laureen – Hermosa como siempre – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –

Mucama – Srita la buscan – Candy y Laureen se miraron - es el joven Terry – el rostro de Candy se ilumino –

Laureen – No lo hagas esperar – le hizo un gesto de que se fuera –

Candy – Te veré luego – le mando un beso con la mano, Laureen sonrío, Candy salió de la habitación rápidamente y del mismo modo se dirigió a las escaleras en cuanto llego ahí vi que Terry estaba esperando el estaba de espaldas así que no noto siquiera que ella lo observaba, Candy bajo corriendo las escaleras – Terry – dijo eufórica y se le hecho a las brazos –

Terry – Hola amor – también la abrazo –

Candy – Terry perdóname – se disculpo –

Terry – No tengo nada de que disculparte – la miro tiernamente –

Candy – Te extrañe tanto – se aferro al cuello de él –

Terry – No más que yo – y él se aferro a la diminuta cintura de ella –

Candy – Terry necesito decirte algo – él la miro –

Terry – Candy yo también – ella puso cara de confusión – pero me gustaría que fuera en mi casa – dijo seriamente –

Candy – En tu casa – puso cara de confusión –

Terry – Si vamos – la soltó y la tomo de la mano, salieron de casa de su madre, abordaron su automóvil –

Candy – Puedo decirte lo que te iba a decir – le pregunto mientras iban rumbo a casa de Terry –

Terry – No aun no – Candy lo miro desconcertada, no dijo más durante el camino a su casa, solo miraba lo buen mozo que era, en cuanto llegaron Terry le ayudo a bajar del coche, ella tomo su mano no se fijo que había un agujero en la banqueta y se tropezó claro que su amor estaba ahí e impidió que ella cayera – deberías tener más cuidado – sus rostros quedaron cerca –

Candy – Lo siento – se sonrojo ante la mirada seductora de Terry –

Terry – Entramos o me besaras – Candy se incorporo apenada – supongo yo que entraremos primero – se río –

Candy – No dejas de ser un pretencioso – frunció la nariz –

Terry – Ven Candy hay algo que tenemos que hacer – tomo la mano de su novia –

Candy – Así y que cosa es – en verdad estaba extrañada ante la actitud de Terry este abrió la puerta de su casa, le dio el paso a la chica, Candy entro sus ojos se quedaron perplejos volteo a ver a Terry que había cerrado la puerta –

Susana – Hola Candy – dijo desde su silla de ruedas –

Terry – Candy todos estos días estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste – se acerco a su novia aun que su rostro reflejaba un poco de incomodidad –

Susana – Candy se que le he hecho mucho daño – miraba al suelo, Candy no podía ni hablar – y que no tengo derecho al perdón – su voz se cristalizo – por favor ambos perdonen el daño que le hice – se puso a llorar –

Terry - Y bien Candy tú querías este encuentro – le susurro al oído – que dices –

Candy – Terry yo… - no podía ni hablar –

Susana – Terry le dijo a mi madre que tenía algo muy importante que decirme – al fin Susana miro a la pareja –

Candy – Susana lo que te queríamos decir – Candy tomo la mano de Terry y se aferro a ella – es que te perdamos – al fin pudo hablar –

Terry – Quiero que sepas Susana que si hago todo esto es por ella – le explico – por que la Amo y ella me enseño a que no se puede vivir con rencor – el soltó la mano de Candy y la abrazo –

Candy – Susana sé que no podremos ser buenos amigos – le dijo ya que sabía que Susana seguía enamorada de Terry, pudo darse cuenta al ver la reacción de ella cuando Terry le dijo que la Amaba – pero tampoco podemos vivir odiándote no podemos empezar una vida juntos sin haber perdonado a los que nos hicieron daño –

Susana – Y yo se los agradezco en verdad – en ese momento apareció la madre de Susana – espero que sean muy felices – les deseo aun que eso le dolía –

Terry – Esperamos que tu también encuentres la felicidad – fue lo último que les dijo, Susana miro a su madre la Sra. Marlowe tomo la silla de ruedas de su hija y sin decir palabra alguna salieron de la casa de Terry para de una vez salir por completo de sus vidas, Terry y Candy se miraron ambos sintieron que se quitaron un gran peso de su corazón se abrazaron fuertemente para luego darse un beso lleno de amor –

CONTINUARA…

SIG CAPITULO… NOVIEMBRE (TESTIGOS DE NUESTRO AMOR)

CAPITULO 166

TESTIGOS DE NUESTRO AMOR

Terry abría los ojos lentamente, suspiro, se quito el edredón de encima, miro el reloj que estaba en un buro estaban por dar las ocho de la mañana, dejo caer nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada se llevo un brazo a la frente, una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el bordado de la almohada, se puso de pie tomo su bata salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, miro algo confundido a su alrededor el bullicio que había en la sala de su casa.

Eleonor – Buenos Días hijo – le saludo cuando este bajo las escaleras –

Terry – Hola Madre – le respondió con un tierno beso, Eleonor se quedo sorprendida –

Eleonor – Veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor –

Terry – Y como no voy a estarlo madre – no pudo evitar abrazarla – si hoy por fin me casare con Candy – dijo emocionado –

Eleonor – Si mi niño hoy se casa – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Terry – Madre no deberías de llorar este día – seco los ojos de su madre –

Eleonor – Tu padre no tarda en llegar porque no te arreglas un poco – dijo mientras acomodaba el cuello del pijama – pediré que preparen tu desayuno – Terry la miro –

Terry – Gracias por todo madre – dijo con mucho sentimiento en ese momento llego la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Sra. donde irán las flores - le cuestiono –

Eleonor – Has lo que te dijo mientras yo me encargo de esto, Terry obedeció a su madre, después de tomar su baño, luego bajo a desayunar aunque solo jugó con la comida ya que se encontraba sumamente nervioso – Terry no piensas comer más – le cuestiono –

Terry – Mamá estoy nervioso – le confesó –

Eleonor – Hijo eso es normal te lo aseguro – sonrío, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, la Sra. Rose fue abrir –

Terry – He ansiado tanto este día – se recargo en la silla –

Eleonor – Puedo imaginármelo – suspiro, Terry se percato de ese detalle –

Terry – Mamá a ti te había gustado casarte con papa – Eleonor lo miro y se sonrojo –

Eleonor – Terry eso fue hace mucho tiempo – bajo la mirada – ambos tomamos caminos distintos y ahora ya es tarde para eso – dijo entristecida –

Terry – Y si él te lo propusiera – Eleonor se quedo pensativa –

Eleonor – Eso no pasara – dijo en un susurro –

– Buenos Días – saludo Eleonor se puso de pie conmovía al escuchar su voz –

Terry – Papá pensábamos que llegarías más tarde – también se incorporo –

Eleonor – Richard – dijo su nombre emocionada –

D. Grandchester – Me pareció que hablaban de mi – Eleonor se sonrojo –

Terry – A si es, verdad madre – Eleonor ya no supo que decir muy oportunamente llego una chica del servicio –

Mucama – Sra. puede venir a ver donde acomodaremos los muebles – Eleonor se disculpo –

Eleonor –Tengo que checar algunos detalles – sonrío y se fue dejando al padre e hijo solos –

Terry – Creo que aun la pones nerviosa – se rio –

D. Grandchester – En verdad lo crees – parecía dudar –

Terry – Porque nunca le pediste que se casara contigo – le cuestiono –

D. Grandchester – Porque nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarme a mi familia – Terry lo miro – es algo que tengo que aprender de ti – sonrío –

Terry – Tal vez no sea tan tarde – le sugirió –

D. Grandchester – Entonces crees que le guste esto – saco del bolso de su saco una cajita y mostro el contenido a Terry –

Terry – Por Dios es hermoso – abrió los ojos de la impresión –

D. Grandchester – Me sorprende tanto que te hayas levantado tan temprano – Terry lo miro confuso – me imagino que son los nervios – le dio una palmada en la espalda –

Terry – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Candy – suspiro, mientras en casa de Eleonor Laureen despertaba a Candy –

Laureen – Candy despierta dormilona – abrió las cortinas –

Candy – Otro rato mamá – se metió entre el edredón –

Laureen – Candy acaso ya no recuerdas que día es hoy – la miro interrogante –

Candy – Es viernes – dijo adormilada –

Laureen – Si y es el día de tu boda – Candy aventó las cobijas –

Candy – Es verdad mamá se me hará tarde para arreglarme – se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus pantuflas –

Laureen – Calama hija aún es temprano – se río – desayuna – le señalo la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana sobre ella había una charola –

Candy – Gracias mamá – intento controlar su respiración –

Laureen – Me imagino que estarás nerviosa – le cuestiono –

Candy – La verdad si – suspiro – nunca me imagine que llegaría este día – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Laureen – Lo amas demasiado verdad – lo afirmo –

Candy – Desde la primera vez que lo vi – le confesó –

Laureen – Me alegro tanto que por fin lo que ambos deseaban se cumpla – no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas –

Candy – Porque lloras – le cuestiono –

Laureen – Hace apenas unos meses te encontré ahora te vuelvo a perder – se lamento –

Candy – Pero ahora ya sabes dónde encontrarme – intento consolarla –

Laureen – Hija espero que seas muy feliz – Candy la abrazo –

Candy – Mientras este con Terry lo seré – se veía muy segura –

Laureen – Anda come algo ya que aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer – se limpio los ojos – Cédric vendrá para ver que todo esté bien con el vestido – Candy la miro –

Candy – El vestido quedo hermoso – sonrío –

Laureen – Cédric es el mejor diseñador que hay – afirmo – Emily prepara el baño en un rato más, luego vendrá quien te maquillara y te ayudara con el peinado, Laureen dejo a su hija sola, en el fondo le dolía que ella se casara tan pronto ya que sentía que no había disfrutado lo suficiente a su hija, pero no había marcha a tras, Candy no parada de dar vueltas en su habitación ya que los nervios la estaban consumiendo, solo miraba el reloj quiso salir un rato pero no se atrevió de solo imaginar tanta gente se arrepintió, los minutos lentamente mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué estará haciendo Terry?, como a las tres de la tarde Emily fue a preparar el baño, Candy se baño mientras por su mente se remontaban todos los pasajes vividos desde que lo conoció, Cédric llego para ayudar a la chica a vestir, no paraba de alabarse a sí mismo por el maravilloso trabajo que había hecho en verdad Candy lucia hermosa, si ese era el vestido de la boda civil Candy no se imaginaba como sería el del enlace religioso, luego llego una chica que le ayudo a maquillarse, luego le ayudo con el peinado, Cédric sugirió que lo llevara sujeto en media coleta, solo unos broches de esmeraldas lo adornaban, el vestido era largo hasta el tobillo con una hermosa caída de la falda, era color champaña una cinta de seda color verde adornaba la cintura, cuando terminaron de arreglarla Cédric se maravillo aun mas cuando miro lo delicada y elegante que se veía la novia –

Cédric – Ve a llamar a Laureen – le ordeno a Emily –

Candy – En verdad hizo un gran trabajo – acaricio su vestido, en ese momento entro Laureen –

Laureen – hija luces hermosa – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Candy – Tu también – le dijo al verla –

Cédric – Es porque tu madre tiene es garbo y porte de una duquesa – le aseguro – la cual tu también heredaste –

Laureen – Isaac esta aquí – Candy sonrío –

Candy – Quiero verlo – se encamino hacia la salida –

Cédric – Niña no corras que arruinaras el vestido – le llamo la atención –

Candy – Lo siento – le guiño el ojo y se fue –

Cédric – Tu hija es una calamidad – le hizo saber a su amiga –

Laureen – Si ese es su encanto personal – se río –

Cédric – Nos vamos – le dijo a la dama –

Laureen – Si creo que ya es hora de irnos, él novio debe estar angustiado de que la novia no llega – se lo imaginaba –

Isaac – Candy te ves hermosa – le dijo en cuanto la vio –

Candy – Gracias – se ruborizo – lo dices porque eres mi hermano, hola Ane – la saludo –

Ane – Candy en verdad te ves preciosa – Candy le sonrió –

Laureen – Vamos tu novio debe estar nervioso – bajaba las escaleras junto con Cédric –

Isaac – Si ya espero por tanto tiempo creo que una hora mas no le hará daño – se burlo –

Candy – No digas tonterías – se puso nerviosa –

Isaac – Sería bueno que lo hicieras esperar un rato – la seguía molestando, ella frunció el seño – está bien vamos – reconocía esa mirada – mientras ellos se alistaban para salir en casa de Terry todo estaba listo, el banquete, algunos invitados empezaban a llegar, entre ellos Albert, Archie claro que cada uno iba acompañado de su respetiva pareja, Albert llego acompañado de Eugénie mientras que Archie llego con Eurídice, ambos se notaban felizmente entusiasmado, luego llegaron Stear, Paty con la pequeña Stephania, minutos después llegaron Los Legan junto con la tía abuela, al mismo tiempo llego Robert con su esposa y algunos conocidos de Terry y de su madre, Eleonor fue a ver a su hijo –

Eleonor – Terry puedo pasar – toco la puerta –

Terry – Adelante – se estaba acomodando la corbata –

Eleonor – Que buen mozo te vez – se acerco a su hijo – los invitados empiezan a llegar – Terry la miro –

Terry – El juez ya llego – cuestiono nervioso –

Eleonor – A un no – dijo tranquila –

Terry -¡Cómo! – Casi grito – se supo que Candy no tarda en llegar – se puso nervioso – si no llega no habrá boda –

Eleonor – Calma hijo – lo detuvo al ver que estaba por irse – toma ponte el saco – le dio la prenda – te aseguro que llegara al igual que tu novia – le sonrío –

Terry – Gracias por todo – tomo aire y se puso el saco –

Eleonor – Así está mucho mejor – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta – Adelante – era la Sra. Rose –

Sra. Rose – Llego el juez Sra. – le aviso, Terry dio un suspiro de alivio –

Eleonor – Te lo dije y tú que ya estabas preocupado – miro a la empleada – en un momento bajamos – ahora solo a esperar que llegue la novia – Terry se volvió a poner nervioso, el bajo junto con su madre solo sus amistades más allegadas estaban presentes, los único con cara de pocos amigos eran Elisa y Nial, Terry no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la entrada, solo esperaba a que ella llegara –

Albert – Estas nervioso – le dijo a su amigo en cuanto se acerco a él –

Terry – Para qué negarlo – sonrío –

Albert – Espero que la hagas muy feliz – parecía una petición –

Terry – Lo será te lo aseguro –dijo firmemente, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Terry se estiro para ver si era Candy quien llegaba, pero eran Laureen, Cédric y Ane, Terry o dudo en ir a preguntar por su novia - ¿Dónde esta Candy? – les cuestiono a los recién llegados –

Laureen – No le parece que primero debiera saludar – recrimino la actitud del chico –

Eleonor – Lo siento – se disculpo por él –

Terry - ¿Dónde está Candy? – volvió a preguntar –

Ane – Isaac dijo que la traería – Terry se puso pálido – Terry no tienes por qué preocuparte – le aseguro la chica –

Eleonor – Pasen ya solo falta de llegar la novia – no supo que decir ante la tención de la situación -

Terry – Te juro Ane que si Isaac hace alguna estupidez lo mato – le dijo en cuanto se quedaron solos, el rostro de Terry estaba tenso, apretaba los labios, se preguntaba dónde demonios se había metido Isaac, mientras Isaac manejaba el auto donde iba Candy –

Candy – Isaac acaso la casa de Terry no está en dirección contraria – le dijo en cuanto vio que estaban por llegar al puente de Brooklyn –

Isaac – Lo sé – la miro por espejo retrovisor –

Candy – A donde me llevas – le cuestiono al ver que atravesarían el puente – Isaac no puedes hacer esto por favor regresa – se puso nerviosa –

Isaac – Candy perdóname – bajo la mirada –

Candy – Isaac llegare tarde a mi boda – le reclamo molesta – acaso pretendes que no me case – le grito –

Isaac – Llegaremos – le aseguro –

Candy – Isaac regresa – le ordeno pero el chico comenzó a detener el auto –

Isaac – Candy hay alguien que quiere verte – volteo a verla, un hombre estaba parado a la orilla del puente – perdóname Candy – le volvía decir mientras bajaba del auto, Candy estaba por bajar cuando la puerta se abrió –

Richard – Candy puedo hablar contigo – le dijo mientras se asomaba, los ojos del chico se quedaron pasmados de ver lo hermosa que lucía –

Candy – Richard yo… - apretó la falda de su vestido –

Richard – No te quitare mucho tiempo – le aseguro – Candy se recorrió en el asiento, Richard se sentó junto a ella – no creas que pretendo robarte o algo así – Candy lo miro, estaba por hablar pero él la callo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de ella – deja que sea yo quien hable – tomo el rostro de la chica – Candy quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos – no apartaba sus mirada de ella – se que hice mal y créeme me ha atormentado tanto, se que hoy es un día muy importante para ti – el modo en que lo dijo reflejaba el dolor – siempre creí que el día que te vería de novia seria en nuestra boda – sonrío con ironía – pero la vida nos tiene muchas sorpresas – Candy solo quiero desearte felicidad – sujetaba el rostro de ella con sus manos como queriendo arrebatarle un último beso – la soltó antes de cometer una estupidez – Candy solo dime una cosa – tomo aire – me quisiste alguna vez – Candy se sobresalto ante la pregunta – creo que me estoy saliendo de lugar – perdóname – se bajo del auto, Isaac lo miro algo entristecido –

Isaac – Richard sabes que te aprecio – le dijo, Richard puso su mano sobre su hombro –

Richard –No tienes que dar disculpas, solo haces lo que es mejor para ella, el chico no dijo más y se fue caminando cabizbajo, en ese momento Candy bajo del auto –

Candy – Richard – le grito ante la mirada interrogante de Isaac, sujeto la falda de su vestido para no pisarlo y se echo a correr, ella se le echo a los brazos –

Richard -¡Candy! – respondió de la misma manera –

Candy – Richard lo siento – su voz parecía quebrarse – solo deseo que sepas que si te quise – los ojos del chico se abrieron ante lo escuchado –

Richard – Pero a quien amas es a Terry verdad – abrazo más fuerte a la chica –

Candy – Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y mi amor por Terry es una de ellas – Richard la soltó y la miro a los ojos –

Richard – Vete – sonó tranquilo – se hará tarde para tu boda, ella lo miro dulcemente, Richard no pudo resistir y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se quedo sorprendida – Te amo – se dio la vuelta y se fue deprisa –

Isaac – Candy es hora de irnos – la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a subir al auto, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera su rostro reflejaba el más mínimo rasgo y eso era preocupante – Candy me insistió mucho en querer verte, yo le dije que no pero creo que sabes cómo es – se disculpo mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Terry –

Candy – Isaac solo hiciste algo por un amigo –parecía entenderlo, fue lo único que dijo y se quedo muda, Candy no se dio cuenta siquiera que había llegado a la mansión –

Isaac – Lista creo que ya te están esperando – bajo el auto y se dirigió a donde ella para ayudarla abajar, abrió la puerta y le dio la mano, mientras dentro de la casa –

Ane – La novia ya llego – Terry al fin suspiro aliviado –

Terry – Al fin – le dijo a su padre –

D. Grandchester – Te dije que no tenia porque preocuparte – le dio una palmada en el hombro, el juez comenzó a sacar unos libros, la Sra. Rose abrió la puerta, los invitados se quedaron impresionados al ver lo hermosa que lucia Candy, pero el más impactado era Terry –

Candy – Lamento la demora – se disculpo –

Paty – Por que tardaron tanto – le cuestiono a su amiga –

Isaac – Tuvimos un problema con el auto – le dijo a la chica –

Stear – Que fue lo que le paso – le pregunto al chico –

Isaac – ¡Ah! – Titubeo – pues fue algo de…. – no sabía que responder ya que Isaac sabia de autos lo mismo que Stear de medicina –

Stear – Los frenos – dijo interrogante –

Isaac – Si creo que eso fue – se fue con Ane rápidamente –

Eleonor – Pues que dé comienzo la ceremonia – dijo serenamente –

Laureen – Creo que ya esperamos demasiado – se fue junto a su hija – me debes una explicación – le dijo a Isaac en un susurro –

Juez – Podemos comenzar – les cuestiono –

Terry – Claro que si – los invitados se sentaron en las sillas que habían acomodado frente a la mesa del juez, Isaac llevaba a Candy del brazo por el pequeño pasillo que habían acondicionada, Terry estaba junto a su padre y su madre esperando a que su novia llegara hasta él, su corazón temblaba al igual que todo su ser de solo pensar que ya nada los separaría, Terry miro a Isaac algo molesto cuando este entrego a Candy en sus manos, Eleonor no pudo evitar abrazarla al igual que el duque, ella se paro junto a Terry –

Juez – Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión civil de la Srita. Candy Andley Veruck y el joven Terry Grandchester Becker – comenzó la ceremonia civil dando la fecha y la hora en que se estaba efectuando el matrimonio, le cuestiono si ambos estaban por su propia voluntad, a lo que respondieron al unisonido "Si", les dio la pluma para que firmaran los libros del registro, Terry firmo primero, luego le dio la pluma a Candy, la chica temblaba tomo aire, Terry la miraba nervioso, ella lo miro y luego firmo, Terry le sonrío, luego los testigo de ambos firmaron las actas donde se asentaba el matrimonio, Terry tomo de la mano a Candy conmovido de que lo que siempre había anhelado al fin fuera verdad, Isaac, Ane, Stear, Paty y Archie ungieron con testigos de Candy mientras que por el lado de Terry, Albert, Archie y Robert fueron los indicados – ahora daremos lectura a la epístola – abrió otro libro y comenzó a leer - Este es el único medio moral de fundar la familia, de conservar la especie y suplir las imperfecciones del individuo, que no puede bastarse a sí mismo para llegar a la perfección del género humano. Este no existe en la persona sola sino en la dualidad conyugal. Los casados deben ser y serán sagrados el uno para el otro, aún más de los que es cada uno para sí. El hombre cuyas dotes sexuales, son principalmente el valor y la fuerza, debe dar y dará a la mujer protección, alimento y dirección; tratándola siempre como la parte más delicada, sensible y fina de sí mismo y con la magnanimidad y benevolencia generosa que el fuerte debe al débil, esencialmente cuando este débil se entrega a él y cuando por la sociedad, se le ha confiado. La mujer cuyas principales dotes son, la abnegación, la belleza, la compasión, la perspicacia y ternura, debe de dar y darán al marido obediencia, agrado asistencia, consuelo y consejo, tratándolo siempre con la veneración que se debe de dar a la persona que nos apoya y defiende y con la delicadeza de quien no quiere exasperar la parte brusca irritable y dura de sí mismo. El uno y el otro se deben y tendrán respeto, diferencia, fidelidad, confianza y ternura, y ambos procurarán que lo que el uno no esperaba del otro al unirse con él no vayan a desmentirse con la unión. Ambos deben prudenciar y atenuar sus faltas. Nunca se dirán injurias porque las injurias entre casados deshonran al que las vierte y prueba su falta de tino o de cordura en la elección, ni mucho menos maltratarán de obra porque es villano y cobarde abusar de la fuerza. Ambos deben prepararse con el estudio y amistosa mutua corrección de sus defectos a la suprema magistratura de padres de familia, para que cuando lleguen a serlo, sus hijos encuentren el buen ejemplo y una conducta digna de servirles de modelo. La doctrina que inspiren a estos tiernos y amados lazos de sus afectos hará suerte próspera o adversa; y la felicidad o desventura de los hijos será la recompensa o el castigo, la ventura o desdicha de los padres. La sociedad bendice, considera y alaba a los buenos padres, por el gran bien que le hacen dándole buenos y cumplidos ciudadanos y la misma censura y desprecia debidamente los que por el abandono, por mal entendido cariño, o por su mal ejemplo, corrompen el depósito sagrado que la naturaleza les confió concediéndoles tales hijos. Y por último cuando la sociedad ve que tales personas no merecían ser elevados a la dignidad de padres sino que sólo debían haber vivido sujetas a tutela, como incapaces de conducirse dignamente, se duele de haber consagrado con su autoridad, la unión de un hombre y una mujer que no han sabido ser libres y dirigirse por sí mismos hacia el bien. – fue lo último que dijo, Terry y Candy se miraron de frente – por el poder que me otorga la ley los declaro formalmente marido y mujer ante la sociedad – los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas – puede besar a la novia – le dijo el juez a Terry que sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad una lágrima lo delato, tomo del rostro a Candy y lentamente acerco el suyo para darle su primer beso como su legitimo esposo ya que ahora estaba seguro nada los separaría –

CONTINUARA….

CAPITULO 167

CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS

Los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aplaudirles a los nuevos esposos, Candy miraba tiernamente a Terry este la tomo de la mano voltearon a mirar a sus invitados, los ojos de Laureen y Eleonor estaban llenos de lágrimas, todos se notaban felices, casi todos se podría decir por qué Elisa y Nial no quitaban la cara larga, la primero en acercarse a felicitar a Candy fue Ane.

Ane – Candy que seas muy feliz – la abrazo –

Candy – Gracias Ane – temblaba de los nervios –

Ane – Felicidades Terry – también lo abrazo –

Terry – Gracias – temblaba de la emoción –

Isaac – Felicidades – dijo secamente a su ahora cuñado –

Terry – Quien lo diría no – le dijo antes de dejar de abrazarlo –

Laureen – Felicidades hija – abrazo tiernamente a su hija –

Candy – Gracias mamá – se limpio las lágrimas –

Eleonor – Se que serán muy felices – le dijo a la chica –

D. Grand chéster – Espero seas un buen esposo y lleves la cabeza de tu hogar – le dijo a su hijo –

Terry – Papá ten por seguro que así será – sonrío –

Eleonor – Pasemos a celebrar la unión de los nuevo esposos – le dijo a los invitados para que pasaran al salón donde estaba el banquete, los invitados se fueron retirando hasta dejar solos a la pareja –

Terry – Candy espera – tomo del brazo a la chica, ella lo miro interrogante –

Candy – Pasa algo Terry – le cuestiono –

Terry – Candy solo quiero que sepas que te amo – y la beso intensamente –

Candy – Lo sé – dijo en cuanto termino el beso – yo te amo igual –

Terry – Nunca creí que este día llegaría – abrazo a su esposa – ya nada nos separara –

Isaac – Candy los esperan – dijo a la distancia mientras observaba la escena –

Candy – Ahora vamos – tomo de la mano a Terry, ambos se dirigieron a donde los invitados, algunos ya estaban comienzo los bocadillos que repartían los empleados, Terry tomo dos copas de champagne y le dio una a Candy –

Terry – Quiero brindar – levanto su copa – ya que soy el hombre más feliz porque al fin estoy casado con la mujer que amo – podía decirlo abiertamente ahora, Candy se sonrojo, todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la dicha de ambos –

Candy – No dejes solo a Albert – le dijo a Terry –

Terry – Candy pero yo quiero estar contigo – le susurro –

Candy – Tenemos que atender a los invitados – le recordó –

Terry – Si es lo malo de ser anfitriones – se río –

Ane – Candy te ves muy contenta – Terry miro a Ane y se fue sabía que comenzarían esas conversaciones de chicas y a él no le gustaba – Candy me puedes decir dónde estabas –

Candy – A que te refieres – se hizo la desentendida –

Ane – El recorrido de la casa de la Sra. Becker a esta casa no es tan largo – Candy se mordió los labios –

Candy – Isaac y yo teníamos cosas que hablar – se escudo en su hermano –

Ane – Estabas con Richard verdad – casi lo afirmo y la cara de Candy la delato – en que estabas pensando – dijo desconcertada –

Candy – El solo quería disculparse por haberme besado la última vez que nos vimos – Ane casi grito –

Ane - ¿Qué? – los más cercanos la alcanzaron a escuchar –

Candy – Baja lo voz – se mordió los labios –

Ane – Candy en que estas pensando – no podía creer el comportamiento de su amiga –

Candy – Ane es algo largo de explicar – sabía que su amiga no olvidaría lo dicho –

Ane – Claro que contaras – Isaac se acerco – ahora regreso – miro molesta a su novio –

Isaac – Que le pasa a Ane – le pregunto a su hermana –

Candy – Sabe que tú me llevaste con… - se quedo callada al ver que cerca estaba Elisa – creo que mamá nos habla – se llevo a su hermano de ahí, al pasar junto a Elisa esta la miro con intriga –

Nial – Que planeas hermanita – le dijo al acercarse a ella –

Elisa – Muchas cosas – se rio mientras miraba a Terry a lo lejos – con permiso tengo que felicitar al novio – se encamino a donde Terry ya que Albert estaba algo ocupado con Eugénie, Elisa se acerco a donde el chico – Hola Terry – dijo coquetamente –

Terry – Te estás divirtiendo – le dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa –

Elisa – Todo está muy bien excepto por un insignificante detalle – Terry la miro mientras enarcaba una ceja interrogante –

Terry – Así y cuál es ese detalle – le cuestiono –

Elisa – La novia – se río, Terry apretó los labios –

Terry – "Mi esposa" – resalto es frase – hace que la vida signifique para mí – dijo cortantemente –

Elisa – Pues deberías preguntarle a "tu esposa" – también remarco la palabra – por que llego tarde a la boda – dijo intrigante –

Terry - ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos? Y me hablas claro – sonó como a exigencia –

Elisa – Ves a la chica de rosa – le señalo a la acompañante de Archie – ella es Eurídice una abogada de la familia - Terry la miro el termino abogado no le hacía gracia – es muy amiga de Richard Brower – Terry se quedo pensativo –

Terry – Y crees que por ser su amiga él también este aquí – no caería en el juego de Elisa –

Elisa – Pues yo vi a tu "cuñado" platicando muy a gusto con él esta mañana – Terry sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre él – creo que eso de los frenos del auto solo fue una escusa – se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Terry confundido, el volteo a donde Candy la miro no podía creer que ella… sacudió la cabeza para sacar las intrigas de Elisa porque seguramente eso eran, luego miro a donde estaba Stear –

Terry – Te estás divirtiendo – le pregunto –

Stear – Si tu madre es una gran organizadora – le sonrío – mis felicitaciones Terry espero que hagas muy feliz a Candy – Terry lo miro –

Terry – Gracias aunque te diré que me preocupaba que ella no llegara – sonrío –

Stear – Si todos nos preocupamos – miro a Isaac –

Terry – En verdad crees que Isaac sepa algo de autos – le pregunto –

Stear – Te aseguro que Isaac sabe de autos lo que yo de medicina – le aseguro, Terry se dio cuenta de que su cuñado había mentido – pasa algo – le cuestiono al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amigo –

Terry – No nada síguete divirtiendo – le dijo y se fue de ahí, Terry se puso tengo ante la situación y si era verdad lo que decía Elisa –

Elisa – Ya averiguaste algo – le dijo al verlo parado solo en la escalera – porque si quieres yo puedo investigar por ti – Terry la miro molesto –

Terry – Dime una cosa Elisa no tienes nada mejor que hacer – la chica lo miro desconcertada – si presumes de tanto dinero porque no te compras una vida – la chica se quedo boquiabierta – no ya sé mejor cómprate un novio, bueno tal vez lo que tú necesitas es alguien que te dome –

Elisa – Eres un arrogante – dijo entre dientes ya que los apretaba de coraje –

Terry – Espero te sigas divirtiendo – se dio la vuelta y la dejo que se tragara su coraje, aunque no lo había notado logro su cometido hacer dudar a Terry –

Isaac – Linda fiesta – le dijo al solitario chico –

Terry – Isaac espero que sepas lo que haces – lo miro recriminatoriamente –

Isaac – De que me hablas – le cuestiono su actitud –

Terry – Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero – Isaac intento disimular su nerviosismo –

Isaac – Terry creo que estas demasiado tenso así que mejor te dejo solo – lo miro fríamente, Ane se acerco a su novio –

Ane – Pasa algo – le cuestiono al ver la actitud de Terry con él –

Isaac – Si sabes para que me preguntas – dijo golpeada mente –

Ane – Si estás molesto no te desquites conmigo – se dio la vuelta –

Isaac – Ane lo siento – se disculpo mientras la tomaba del brazo –

Ane – Es por lo de Richard – Isaac la miro –

Isaac – Ane te contare todo pero aquí no – su voz parecía suplicar –

Ane – Quieres un poco de vino – tomo una copa de la charola que estaba en la mesa –

Isaac – Por eso te amo – le susurro al oído, Ane se sonrojo –

Eurídice – Te molesta verla con él – le cuestiono a Archie –

Archie – No claro que no – aunque su rostro decía lo contrario –

Eurídice – Tu la dejaste ir no es así – lo miraba seductoramente –

Archie – Si – lo dijo como si se lamentara –

Eurídice – No veo cual sea el problema – se acerco a él y lo miro tiernamente –

Archie – Es difícil de explicar – le dijo a la chica –

Eurídice – No soy una tonta para no entender – Archie sonrío –

Archie – Dije que era difícil de explicar no de entender – la chica se sonrojo, Ane veía a lo lejos la escena –

Isaac – Te molesta verlo con ella – le pregunto a su novia –

Ane – No – dijo en voz baja –

Isaac – Entonces que pasa – veía a la chica algo entristecida –

Ane – Siempre pensé que sería yo quien se casaría primero – miraba al piso algo apenada – pero las cosas no suelen pasar como las planeas –

Isaac – Ane… - la miro melancólicamente –

Candy – Que tienes Terry – tomo la mano de su esposo – te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo – Terry la miro –

Terry – Claro que no – apretó su mano y se la llevo por un pasillo que estaba junto a la escalera, pasaron por detrás del salón y salieron cerca del despacho, Terry fue muy cuidadoso de no ser visto por nadie, se metieron al oscuro lugar –

Candy – Terry que es lo que pasa – le dijo en cuanto el cerro la puerta, este no respondió, solo miraba al piso Candy se preocupo –

Terry – Candy – levanto lentamente el rostro, las cortinas estaban abiertas y los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las ventanas, Candy fijo sus verdes ojos en el apenas visible rostro de Terry y pudo notar algo en sus ojos –

Candy – Terry estas llorando – se acerco a él y limpio sus ojos, Terry se aferro a su cintura mientras apreciaba el bello rostro de su esposa – que tienes – acaricio el cabello de él –

Terry – Solo tú puedes verme quebrar de esta manera – acaricio el rostro de ella con su nariz – sabes por qué lloraba – le susurro al oído -

Candy – No pero me gustaría saberlo – temblaba solo de tenerlo cerca –

Terry – Son lágrimas de felicidad – sentía que en su corazón no cavia tanta felicidad – es solo que no he podido dejar de pensar en que estuve a punto de perderte – Candy palideció ante esos recuerdos – si no hubiese sido tan cobarde desde hace mucho ya estaríamos casados – Candy sonrío – que te da risa – comenzó a hundir su rostro el los risos de ella –

Candy – Todo pasa por algo – se dejaba querer por Terry – todo a su tiempo, ni antes ni después – sus manos se postraron en la espalda de él –

Terry – Crees que todo lo que vivimos estuvo bien – comenzó a besar las mejillas de ella –

Candy – Terry no veo por qué tenga que preocuparte eso ahora – sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por la espalda de él –

Terry – Tienes razón – ahora besaba el cuello de la chica – no es momento de pensar en el pasado, si no en nuestro futuro juntos – Candy comenzó a acariciar su castaña cabellera – TE AMO Candy – Terry busco los labios de ella que respondió con la misma efusividad, Terry la empujo suavemente contra la pared, ella no opuso resistencia alguna ante los impulsos de su ahora esposo – Candy quiero amarte – le confesó con una seductora voz – desde que te vi por primera vez supe que mi vida era para ti –Candy sentía que la piel se le erizaba antes las palabras de Terry –

Candy – Terry te necesito tanto – su corazón latía desenfrenadamente –

Terry – Eres mi esposa y nada nos impide amarnos – la voz comenzaba a temblarle, busco los labios de ella y la beso con amor y deseo, pero detuvo sus impulsos – ella lo miro agitada y algo sonrojada –

Candy – Que pasa Terry - le cuestiono –

Terry –Hay que hacer las cosas como dios manda – se río ella respondió de la misma forma – mira las cosas que te digo – se miraron en complicidad –

Candy – Creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta – le sugirió –

Terry – Tiene razón Sra. Grandchester – no quería soltarla pero lo hizo –

Candy – Tiene la corbata desacomodada Sr. Grandchester – la acomodo –

Terry – Gracias – le dio un tierno beso, Candy se acomodo el vestido y tomo aire, ambos salieron cuidadosamente del lugar para no ser descubiertos, al parecer nadie había notado la usencia de ambos, antes de que Candy se fuera Terry le dijo algo – Candy dime solo una cosa – la sujeto del brazo –

Candy - ¿Qué pasa Terry? – lo miro amorosamente –

Terry – Nunca me ocultarías nada verdad – Candy sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo –

Candy – Claro que no cariño – dijo muy segura aunque en su interior se sentía culpable ya que no era sincera con él –

Terry – Gracias – le sonrío en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Emily –

Emily – Srita. Candy – Terry la miro – lo siento es la costumbre – se disculpo – Sra. Su madre la busca – le informo –

Candy – Gracias Emily – miro a Terry este la observo marcharse –

Albert – No te ves muy contento – le dijo en cuanto se acerco al chico –

Terry – Este es uno de los motivos por el cual no me gustan las fiestas – Albert lo miro – si eres anfitrión tienes la obligación de atender a los invitados – puso cara de fastidio –

Albert – Demasiada formalidad par ti – dijo en una sonrisa –

Terry – Y aun falta ceremonia religiosa – movió la cabeza negativamente, miro a su alrededor aun que su único centro de atención era su esposa, no dejaba de admirar su belleza pero había algo raro en ella algo que no la dejaba de aquejar y eso tal vez podría ocultarlo ante la gente pero ante el hombre que la amaba y la conocía también –

Un solitario hombre se encontraba sentado frente a la barra de aquel bar, su corazón estaba adolorido, a pesar del tiempo no había podido superar el haberla perdido, más ahora que ella se había casado Terry, Richard se llevo el vaso a los labios bebió el coñac de un solo trago, se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y volvía pedir otro trago esperando que al menos eso lo hiciera olvidar su sufrimiento, un hombre maduro se acerco a él –

Arthur – Richard Brower – le dijo al acercarse a él, el chico lo miro – pero que te pasa chico – se sentó junto a él –

Richard – Es usted el Prof. Arthur Corbusier – su voz sonaba extraña –

Arthur – Así es hijo – puso su mano en el hombro del chico –

Richard – Nunca me imagine verlo aquí – sus ojos estaban como desorbitados –

Arthur – Trabajo aquí chico – le hizo saber – pero que te pasa – le extrañaba que Richard estuviera en ese estado –

Richard – Nada –bajo la mirada –

Arthur – Supongo que es por una mujer – pidió una copa al cantinero –

Richard – Como lo sabe – sonrío –

Arthur – La experiencia – también sonrío – y dime no tiene solución – le pregunto al chico refiriéndose a la chica –

Richard – No, ella se caso esta tarde – dijo entrecortadamente ya que le dolía tanto –

Arthur - Si que esta complicado –puso cara de confusión –

Richard – Sabe una cosa Prof. – el hombre lo miro – mi vida se acabo –comenzó a llorar –

Arthur – No digas eso muchacho – intento consolarlo – eres un gran hombre algún día llegara una mujer para ti – el cantinero dejo una copa frente a él – gracias – le dijo – sabes Richard deberías dedicarte a componer, cuando yo te daba clases en París lo hacías muy bien –

Richard – La última melodía que compuse fue para ella – se limpio las lágrimas –

Arthur – Hay hijo no sé qué decirte nunca me imagine que te vería de esta manera – sujeto su copa y bebió –

Richard – Y donde trabaja – le pregunto intentado olvidar un poco –

Arthur – Hice la música para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, el chico que actúa en ella es un maravilloso actor – Richard torció el gesto – de hecho supe que hoy se caso – Richard lo miro, el hombre adivino lo que había en la mirada del chico – no lo puedo creer – movió la cabeza – acaso la chica de la que hablas es la misma que se caso con Terry Grandchester – no salía de asombro que lo invadió –

Richard – Si que es pequeño el mundo – suspiro sus ojos azules se enfocaron en unos papeles que llevaba el hombre en un folder uno de ellos se asomaba, Richard los tomo sabia que eran partituras – esta componiendo – le cuestiono al hombre –

Arthur – Algo así – sonrío nervioso –

Richard – Es para la nueva obra de él – se refería Terry, el hombre no supo que contestar, Richard tomo las demás partituras comenzó a verlas – acaso usted…. – le dijo mientras seguía mirando –

Arthur – Richard me pidieron que hiciera una melodía para la boda religiosa – le explico ante el confundido chico – lo siento – le dijo –

Richard – Es increíble – dijo algo molesto y le entrego las hojas –

Arthur – Solo que no he terminado, la verdad no tengo inspiración para eso y con lo que ahora se no si pueda terminarla – parecía hablar consigo mismo –

Richard – Puedo pedirle un favor – le dijo al hombre este asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza – le molestaría si vamos a su casa –

Arthur – Claro que no hijo – saco unos billetes y los dejo en la mesa, Richard se puso de pie, por un momento tambaleo, tomo aire, Arthur sujeto al chico y se fueron juntos perdiéndose entre las gente que caminaba por las calles Richard miro el cielo, era una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, intento contener su llanto al ver que su vida se encontraba de la misma manera, sin un vistazo de luz o de esperanza. Terry platicaba con Robert sobre un favor especial que le había pedido, Candy platicaba con sus amigos, por breves momentos su esposo la miraba con ternura aun no creía que todo eso estuviera pasando, no caería en los juegos de Elisa, así que ya no hizo caso a las intrigas de esta y de su hermano –

Terry – Robert crees que tu amigo tenga listo lo que te pedí – le cuestiono –

Robert – Claro que si Terry no debes de preocuparte de nada – le aseguro –

Terry – Gracias – dijo más tranquilo –

Robert –Terry falta casi un mes para la boda no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – se llevo la copa de vino a los labios –

Terry – Lo siento la verdad es que estoy nervioso – le explico mientras miraba a su esposa –

Robert – Hacen una linda pareja – le dijo al chico –

Terry – Gracias – dijo nuevamente –

Robert – Ve con ella no la dejes sola – lo animo a ir con ella – y sobre lo que me pediste déjame decirte que Arthur Corbusier es una persona comprometida y sé que hará la mejor melodía para el día de tu boda – Terry sonrío –

Terry – Se que así será, si me permites voy con mi esposa – Robert le dio una palmada en la espalda y este se fue – estás bien atendido – le dijo a Archie –

Archie – La fiesta está muy bien – Eurídice estaba con Albert –

Terry – Es una mujer muy bella – no pudo evitar decirle –

Archie – Terry te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado – se río –

Terry – Lo digo por ti – Archie lo miro desconcertado –

Archie – Si además es muy inteligente – le aseguro – es una gran abogada – suspiro al mirarla – sabes que ella se encarga de los asuntos de la familia junto con Richard – Terry lo miro molesto al oír el nombre – lo siento Terry – se disculpo –

Terry – Oye y que sabes de él – cuestiono, en ese momento se acerco Eurídice –

Eurídice – Archie Sr. William quiere hablar contigo – Archie dejo a Terry solo con Eurídice –

Terry – Esta siendo bien atendida – le pregunto caballerosamente –

Eurídice –Si gracias – le sonrío –

Terry – Así que usted es abogada – le cuestiono –

Eurídice – Así es – le afirmo –

Terry – Es usted quien se encarga de los asuntos de Albert – le pregunto –

Eurídice – Si, George, Richard y yo somos quien manejamos los negocios del Sr. William – Terry la miro había nombrado a Richard –

Terry - ¡Ah! – no supo que mas decir –

Eurídice – De hecho aprovechamos que veníamos a su boda para arreglar algunos asuntos – Terry se puso tenso –

Terry – Aprovecharon – cuestiono ya que ella había pluralizado –

Eurídice –Si, Richard y yo arreglamos algunos negocios del Sr. William – Terry apretó los labios –

Terry – Así que él está aquí – dijo molesto –

Eurídice – Así es, por cierto me dijo que vería a su cuñado esta mañana ya que tenía que pedirle un favor muy importante – Terry la miro expectante –

Archie – Eurídice quieres bailar – le dijo en cuanto se acerco a ella –

Eurídice – Con su permiso – le dijo a Terry, este se quedo callado, entonces lo que le había contado Elisa era verdad, sintió una gran opresión en el corazón, miro a la distancia a Candy que se encontraba con Ane e Isaac, por un momento se lleno de rabia al saber que le habían mentido, ya que se imaginaba que ese favor que Richard le pido a Isaac era poder ver a Candy antes de su boda, con quien sabe que propósito –

CONTINURA…

Todo está listo para la ceremonia religiosa, Candy es la más feliz cuando recibe como regalo ALGO AZUL, ALGO VIEJO, ALGO NUEVO Y ALGO PRESTADO.

CAPITULO 168

ALGO AZUL, ALGO VIEJO, ALGO NUVO Y ALGO PRESTADO.

Solo dos días faltaban para la ceremonia religiosa y parecía que nunca acabarían con los preparativos, Laureen sentía algo de tensión por eso al igual que la madre de Terry, como siempre su amigo Cédric había sido puntual con su trabajo el vestido de novia ya estaba en la recamara de Candy esperando a que llegara el día para lucirlo, las damas que serían en esta ocasión Ane, Paty y Eugénie ya habían adquirido sus costosos vestidos, los nervios estaban a flor de piel para todos, bueno casi para todos ya que él único que durante todo esta espera había parecido estar ausente era Terry.

D. Grandchester – Te noto ausente hijo pasa algo – le dijo y se sentó frente al sillón donde el estaba, pero Terry no contesto – que es lo que te molesta – le pregunto –

Terry – Nada – evito mirarlo a los ojos –

D. Grandchester – Eso ni tu lo crees – esperaba que al menos una vez Terry tuviera un poco de confianza en él – Tienes problemas con Candy – Terry lo miro – debí imaginarlo – enarco una ceja, tomo el periódico y lo comenzó a leer –

Terry – Dime una cosa papá – el duque le prestó atención -

D. Grandchester –Estoy esperando – le dijo al ver que su hijo se quedo callado –

Terry – Papá estoy tan confundido – se llevo las manos al rostro –

D. Grandchester – No me digas que ya no quieres casarte – dijo asustado –

Terry – No es eso, solo que… - no termino la frase –

D. Grandchester – Dime que pasa – se sentó junto a él –

Terry – Papá creo que Candy no ha sido sincera conmigo – el duque lo observo –

D. Grandchester – Terry aun tienes que aprender más de una mujer – Terry lo miro interrogante – el corazón de una mujer está lleno de misterios – le explico –

Terry – Crees que debo de pasar por alto las cosas – le cuestiono –

D. Grandchester – Terry no creo que debas tomar a pecho algo que Candy no te haya dicho y que por tal motivo estés distanciado con ella – Terry quería entender a su padre –

Terry – Aun que se por una tercera persona – el duque lo miro desconcertado –

D. Grandchester – Terry ella es tu esposa, además te recuerdo que al igual que tu yo cometí el error de echar a perder mi relación con tu madre todo por la intrigas de tu abuelo, si en verdad amas a Candy no dudes de ella y si dudas pues no te cases – Terry lo miro temeroso ya que de solo pensar en no casarse con ella le daba miedo – piénsalo hijo – se puso de pie –

Terry – Te vas – no supo que más decir –

D. Grandchester – Invite a comer a tu madre – sonrío –

Terry – Me alegro tanto que las cosas entre ustedes vayan bien – por esa parte se sentía aliviado –

D. Grandchester – Tu deberías de arreglar las cosas con Candy antes de la boda – Terry asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su padre alejarse, se quedo pensativo y suspiro, se puso de pie tomo su chaqueta ya que el frío comenzaba a sentirse, tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa, Candy estaba con Ane y Paty estaban por ir a tomar un café ya que Terry le había dicho que no podría visitarla –

Ane – Candy date prisa se hará tarde – la apresuro –

Paty – Ane no la presiones – Stear estaba con ellas –

Stear – Mira Paty – le dijo a su esposa, Ane también volteo, ambas se quedaron maravilladas de ver a la pequeña Stephania de ver que daba sus primero pasos –

Paty – No puedo creerlo – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Ane – Que linda – se rio tiernamente –

Stear – Cuidado pequeña – le dijo al ver que se tambaleo, como todo padre amoroso y protector –

Candy – Stephania – casi grito la niña en ese momento cayó sentada al piso –

Ane – La asustaste – le recrimino al ver que la niña estaba haciendo pucheros –

Stear – No pasa nada – la levanto y la consoló –

Paty – Seguro que estarán bien – le cuestiono a Stear –

Stear – Paty ve tranquila yo daré un paseo con mi hija – la niña comenzaba a sonreír –

Candy – Lo siento – se disculpo –

Ane – Vamos chicas – la apresuro nuevamente –

Paty – Porque tanta prisa – pregunto –

Candy – No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –

Ane – Paty tenemos que irnos – le dijo mientras la mira con complicidad –

Candy – Que les pasa a ustedes – les pregunto –

Stear – Nada Candy solo ve con ellas – se acerco a Candy –

Paty – Por favor Stear dile a la tía abuela que cuide bien de Stephania -

Candy – Acaso dejaran la niña con ella – les cuestiono, Ane y Stear la miraron con reproche –

Stear – Creo que se les hace tarde – Ane tomo del brazo a Candy y se dirigieron a la puerta –

Candy – Porque se comportan tan extraños – le cuestiono –

Ane – Por nada Candy – en ese momento Ane abrió la puerta sus ojos se quedaron inmóviles al ver que afuera estaba Terry a punto de tocar la puerta –

Candy – ¡Terry! – dijo emocionada y se le fue a los brazos –

Terry – Hola Candy – sujeto su diminuta cintura, Ane y Paty los miraron – hola chicas – las saludo algo confundido –

Candy – Estábamos por salir – le explico –

Terry – Entonces soy inoportuno – dijo algo molesto –

Ane – Claro que no – le dijo al chico y miro a su amiga – de hecho solo íbamos a tomar un café – sonrío –

Paty – Por qué no van juntos – sugirió –

Terry – En serio chicas por mí no hay problema –

Ane – Si es una buena idea vayan y no regresen temprano – sonrío –

Candy – Ane que cosas dices – puso cara de asombro –

Paty – Disfruten sus últimos momentos de soltería ya que en dos días las vida les cambiara – también sonrío – se divierten – les dijeron y cerraron la puerta –

Terry – A donde quieres ir – le dijo a la chica aun la sujetaba –

Candy - No me importa el lugar mientras sea contigo – ella deseaba que la besara –

Terry – Ven vamos a caminar – la soltó de la cintura y sujeto su mano dejándola con ganas del beso –

Candy – Terry te noto extraño – le dijo mientras caminaban –

Terry – Candy hay algo que quiero preguntarte – detuvo su andar, Candy lo miro algo desconcertada –

Candy - ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto –

Terry – Vayamos a otro lado – la tomo de la mano –

Candy – Me pregunto porque aun no nieva – miro el cielo –

Terry – Te importa mucho que pase eso – le cuestiono –

Candy – Me gusta cuando pasa – dijo melancólica, Terry la miro tiernamente y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –

Terry – Te amo Candy – y la beso tiernamente, Candy respondió de la misma manera, luego de romper el beso, Terry camino junto a Candy hasta llegar aún parque ahí se sentaron en la banca que estaba bajo un árbol ya con las ramas secas, alguno niños jugaban, Terry se les quedo mirando fijamente como imaginado –

Candy –Son lindo no – Terry la miro –

Terry – Candy quiero preguntarte algo – al fin dijo –

Candy – Claro que si – tomo el brazo del chico y se recargo en el –

Terry - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde el día de nuestra boda? – Candy se quedo pasmada ante la pregunta no supo que responder – no piensas contestarme – Candy lo soltó –

Candy – A que viene eso ahora – decidió mirar al piso –

Terry – No respondas con una pregunta – dijo molesto – Candy quisiera saber la verdad de tus labios y no de terceras personas – Candy lo miro por la forma en que Terry le decía las cosas y sobre todo por la pregunta que le hizo supuso que ya sabía o al menos se imaginaba que ese día estuvo con Richard – no respondas si no quieres – se recargo en la banca desenfadadamente –

Candy – Terry yo… - titubeo de solo pensar cómo reaccionaría Terry, él la miro de reojo, ella seguía con su mirada clavada al piso – Terry ese día llegue tarde por qué Isaac me llevo con Richard – estaba nerviosa, su respiración se notaba agitada, Terry apretó los labios y cerró los ojos –

Terry – Y que quería –su voz sonó rasposa –

Candy – Solo quería desearme felicidad – estaba esperando a que Terry empezara a reclamarle –

Terry – Y por qué no me dijiste nada – intento que no sonara a reclamo –

Candy – Terry lo siento pero creí que tu reacción no sería la mejor – lo miro –

Terry – Candy no soy un hombre que se ponga como loco – Candy enarco una ceja interrogante – bueno algunas veces pierdo el control – lo acepto – hasta cuando – dijo en tono de molestia –

Candy – Hasta cuándo ¿Qué? – al fin se miraron a los ojos –

Terry – Hasta cuando te dejara en paz – se puso de pie –

Candy – El solo quería despedirse – le explico –

Terry – Si claro, seguramente él y el idiota de tu hermano esperaban que al último momento te arrepintieras – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –

Candy – Terry no ofendas a Isaac – dijo molesta –

Terry – Lo justificas – se quedo parado junto a ella –

Candy – Es mi hermano y no hizo nada malo – le replico –

Terry – Nada malo – dijo asombrado – que hubiese pasado si en ese momento te hubieras arrepentido de casarte conmigo – el solo hecho de pensarlo le dolía –

Candy – Pero no fue así – se puso de pie – yo me case contigo porque te amo – Terry la miro – acaso no es eso lo que importa – dijo dulcemente – quiero estar siempre a tu lado – Candy lo que menos deseaba era pelear –

Terry – Candy perdóname pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte – la abrazo de golpe –

Candy – Terry eso no pasara, perdóname tu por no haberte contado nada – respondió el abrazo rodeando el cuello de él –

Terry – No veo llegar la hora de la boda – dijo al oler su cabello –

Candy – Terry está nevando – dijo al mirar el cielo –

Terry – Es lo que deseabas – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Sabes yo también deseo que llegue nuestra boda – sus mejillas se sonrojaron –

Terry – Pronto Candy nadie te separa de mi – le dio un suave beso cerca de los labios, se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el pasto seco de aquel lugar, dos jóvenes enamorados se besaban mientras una suave briza alborotaba su cabello, Candy pensó que la reacción de Terry al contarle lo de Richard sería fatal, sin embargo el reacciono de la mejor manera posible aunque por dentro él sintiera explotar y para tranquilizarse recordó las palabras de su padre, Terry dejo a Candy en casa de su madre ya que Albert le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente, quien sabe para qué, Candy se quedo parada en la entrada de la casa mirando como Terry se marchaba bajo la suave nevada, ella toco la puerta la empleada de servicio le abrió, aun sintiendo que flotaba en la nubes entro a la casa, cuando paso cerca del vestíbulo varias personas aguardaban su llegada –

Ane – Candy – le hablo a la chica, ella volteo, sus verdes ojos se sorprendieron –

Candy - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dijo al ver reunidas a varias mujer ahí, entre ellas sus amigas, Ane y Paty, su madre y la madre de Terry, Eugénie, la Srita Pony y la hermana María y varias más que no reconocía –

Laureen – Candy es una despedida a tu soltería – Candy la miro confundida –

Eleonor – Pero no te quedes ahí parada – le dijo a su nuera –

Candy – ¿Por qué solo hay mujeres? – le cuestiono a Paty –

Paty – Por qué ellos despedirán la soltería de Terry – le explico –

Ane – Era una sorpresa que teníamos preparada – le guiño el ojo –

Srita. Pony – Candy que gusto me da verte – la chica sonrío –

Hermana María – Candy mi niña – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – dios nos dio la dicha de ver tu boda – Candy la abrazo –

Eleonor – Vayamos con las demás invitadas – les sugirió –

Laureen – La futura novia llego –les dijo a las damas que le sonrieron, algunas de ellas se acercaron a felicitarla, Candy miro que había dos mesas una estaba llena de regalos y la otra llena de bocadillos y bebidas –

Candy – Gracias por venir – se notaba contenta, de pronto sintió como si alguien la observara con rencor, en un apartado lugar se encontraba Elisa con cara de pocos amigos – quien la invito – le susurro a Ane al odio –

Laureen – Yo y espero seas cortes – también le susurro –

Candy – Pues ya que – torció el gesto –

Paty – Tu disfruta de la fiesta – sonrío –

Candy – Entonces los chicos también le harán una despedida a Terry – les cuestiono a sus amigas mientras se dirigían a la mesa de bocadillos –

Elisa – Seguramente irán a divertirse con alguna mujeres – les dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino –

Ane – A ti nadie te hablo – le dijo molesta –

Elisa – A caso crees que nuevo novio es un santo – se río burlonamente –

Ane – Eres una arpía – dijo molesta entre dientes, a la distancia las chicas parecían solo platicar –

Paty – No le hagas caso solo quiere molestar – intento calmar a Ane –

Elisa – Acaso crees que por qué ya estas casada con Stear el no hará lo mismo – Paty la volteo a ver recriminatoriamente –

Paty – Si no fuera por qué yo si tengo educación te… - no permitiría que hablara así de su esposo –

Elisa – Y de Terry que podemos decir esta por demás hablar de eso – se llevo la copa a la boca, Ane y Paty esperaban a que Candy se le fuera encima a Elisa, pero la reacción de ella fue otra –

Candy – Me supongo Elisa que tú conoces muy bien la clase de mujeres que según tu ellos buscaran, me imagino que tu hermano te ha hablado mucho de ellas – Elisa dejo de beber y la miro con odio – que disfrutes la fiesta – le dijo y se marcho con sus amigas, Elisa dejo de golpe la copa sobre la mesa –

Elisa – Maldita – dijo entre dientes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragarse su coraje, Candy y sus amigas se fueron para disfrutar la fiesta, mientras en un bar cerca de Broadway Terry llegaba preguntándose de que quería hablar con él, entro con pocas ganas la verdad es que la plática con Candy lo tenía algo desconcertado, se preguntaba si estaba bien saber lo que paso con Candy y Richard el día de su boda –

Albert – Terry – lo llamo, Terry lo miro algo confundido, enarco una ceja interrogante al ver que Albert no estaba solo –

Terry – ¿Qué es todo esto? – le cuestiono –

Albert – La despedida a tu soltería – le guiño el ojo –

Stear – Siéntate – le señalo una silla junto a Isaac –

Isaac – Hola Terry – sonrío –

Terry – Hola – dijo secamente y se sentó junto a Archie, Isaac puso cara de confusión, conocía a Terry lo suficiente y sabía que estaba molesto –

Archie – Quien lo diría el soltero más cotizado de Nueva York está por ser atrapado –

Terry – Atrapado estoy desde que la conocí – dijo fríamente, Archie torció el gesto –

Albert – Terry acaso estas molesto – le cuestiono al ver el semblante del chico – por favor dejemos las caras largas para otro rato – un mesero se acerco – una botella de Whisky le ordeno –

Stear – Esta noche será larga – se río –

Archie – Nada de bebida para ti – Stear lo miro – tienes que llegar a cuidar a tu hija – se burlo –

Stear – De eso se está encargando la tía abuela – dijo desenfada mente –

Terry – Isaac puedo hablar contigo un momento – se puso de pie, no aguantaba las ganas de reclamarle su actitud –

Isaac – Claro que si – se puso de pie y se dirigieron a la barra del bar – dime que se te ofrece – se recargo en la barra –

Terry – Isaac no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte la cara – también se recargo, Isaac lo miro desconcertado –

Isaac – Puedo saber por qué – puso los ojos en blanco –

Terry – Se que llevaste a Candy con Richard el día de nuestra boda – apretó los puños de sus manos –

Isaac – Es por eso – dijo como si no le importara –

Terry – Que pretendías, que ella se fuera con él en el último momento – su voz sonaba con dureza –

Isaac – Si es lo que quieres pensar – no arrogante –

Terry – Espero que dejes de cometer estupideces – le ordeno –

Isaac – Terry el que tu y yo hayamos hecho una tregua no significa que yo te deba lealtad – Terry lo miro – es más la lealtad se la debo a Richard ya que sin él nunca habría encontrado a Candy –

Terry – Te lo advierto Isaac – lo sujeto del brazo –

Isaac – Acaso tienes miedo – se burlo, Terry se quedo callado – por qué no dejas los reclamos para otro momento y disfrutas de esta reunión que te organizo tu amigo – no pensaba discutir mas con Terry no se desgastaría con reclamos, Isaac se fue a sentar con los demás, Terry se quedo parado, pensativo, suspiro, sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos, se sentó en la mesa, los caballeros comenzaron a platicar mientras el mesero les servía sus bebidas, Terry intento olvidar las cosas, ya que no le arruinaría la reunión a su gran amigo, en casa de Eleonor las invitadas comenzaban a dar sus presentes a Candy, ella estaba contenta y muy emocionada –

Laureen – Hija es momento de entregarte algo muy importante – miro a la Srita. Pony y Hermana María, estas se pusieron de pie –

Srita. Pony – Candy – la chica se puso de pie –

Hermana María- Candy nostras te queremos entregar esto – saco una cajita y se la entrego a la Srita. Pony –

Srita. Pony – Candy nosotras te entregamos algo viejo – saco un rosario de la cajita –

Candy – Algo viejo – sujeto el rosario –

Hermana María – Si, como símbolo de tu conexión con tu pasado – dijo en una sonrisa –

Candy - Que hermoso – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Laureen – Hija – Candy la miro – yo te doy algo nuevo como símbolo de que tengas una vida feliz – Candy abrió la cajita y saco unos pendientes de diamante –

Candy – Gracias mama – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Paty – Candy yo te presto este pañuelo como símbolo de nuestra amistad – le entrego el pañuelo blanco de seda –

Candy – Gracias amiga – Paty la abrazo – te prometo que lo regresare – Paty sonrío –

Ane – Candy – se puso de pie y se acerco a su amiga – yo te doy esta pulsera – mostro su regalo, era una pulsera de piedras azul cielo – como símbolo de fidelidad - Candy miro a Ane algo desconcertada –

Eleonor – Candy quita esa cara, mira una novia siempre debe de levar algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul, decidimos que te esos obsequios te los darían las personas que más te quieren –

Candy – Gracias a todas –cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar –

Laureen – Sin lágrimas hija – la abrazo –

Candy – Sigamos con la fiesta –sonrío – mamá voy a guardar los obsequios – le susurro –

Laureen – Claro hija yo atenderá a las invitadas – Candy se dirigió a las escaleras –

Ane – Te puedo acompañar – le dijo a su amiga –

Candy – Si claro – subieron a su habitación –

Ane – Pasa algo Candy – le cuestiono en cuanto entraron a la habitación – no te gusto mi regalo – le dijo ya que Candy no dejaba de mirar la pulsera –

Candy – Es muy hermosa – no miraba a su amiga - solo que su significado me sorprendió un poco – le dijo, Candy sabía el motivo por el cual Ane le entrego ese regalo, no hicieron falta explicaciones puesto que la misma Candy le había dicho Ane todo lo sucedido con Richard y ella era la única testigo del remolino de sentimientos del cual era presa –

CONTINUARA….

El esperado día llego y Candy por fin se convierte en la esposa de Terry y alguien le tiene un REGALO DE BODAS

CAPITULO 169

REGALO DE BODAS

Candy miraba desde el barandal de la escalera como los empleados se apresuraban, flores iban y venían en manos de la servidumbre, Eleonor apresuraba al chofer para que fuese a recoger a Cédric al hotel para que ayudara a la novia con Vestido, Emily le hablo a Candy, está volteo algo asustada.

Emily – Pasa algo – le dijo al ver la reacción de Candy –

Candy – Nada – sonrío –

Emily – Su baño ya está listo – Candy echo un último vistazo a la servidumbre –

Candy – Vamos – tomo aire y se dirigió a la habitación que los últimos meses había sido su hogar, al entrar se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer en ella, Emily cerró la puerta –

Emily – Esta nerviosa – le dijo al ver como Candy se llevaba las manos al rostro –

Candy – Nunca me imagine que una boda fuera tan compleja – le dijo su voz temblaba –

Emily – Este día es único en su vida – Candy se sentó y la miro –

Candy – Tu nunca te has enamorado – le dijo a la chica –

Emily – Srita. Qué cosas pregunta – dijo nerviosa –

Candy – Estas sonrojada eso quiere decir que si – Emily se puso nerviosa – dime lo conozco – se veía ansiosa de saber –

Emily – Si no se apresura el baño se enfriara –cambio el tema –

Candy – Lo conozco – Parecía una afirmación, Emily no contesto tomo la bata de Candy y se fue al baño – veo que no me lo dirás – se paro en el marco de la puerta –

Emily – Le ayudare a desvestirse – de un suave empujoncito quito a Candy de la puerta y la cerró, luego le ayudo a quitarse la ropa, Candy se metió a la tina, Emily comenzó a mojar los risos de ella y luego los enjabono y dio un masaje a la cabeza de la chica, enjuago y repitió – se verá hermosa – comenzó a platicar –

Candy – Eso espero – se río –

Emily – Usted está muy enamora verdad – parecía una afirmación –

Candy – Desde que lo vi la primera vez – se ruborizo –

Emily – Es un hombre muy apuesto – le dijo esperando que no se molestara –

Candy – Si – dijo suavemente mientras Emily tallaba su espalda –

Emily – Srita. Candy – ella le puso atención – sobre de que si estoy enamorada – titubeo y Candy puso atención – si lo estoy – Candy la volteo a ver –

Candy – Y quien es el afortunado –

Emily – Srita. Solo quiero pedirle discreción – su rostro reflejaba preocupación –

Candy – El no te corresponde – los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas –

Emily – Si pero sé que su familia no lo aceptara – se llevo las manos al pecho –

Candy - ¿Quién es él? – cuestiono curiosa –

Emily – Pues es… - se notaba dudosa de decirlo – es Nial Legan – al fin lo dejo salir –

Candy -¿Qué? – Grito sorprendida - ¿Pero Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? – hizo todas preguntas al mismo tiempo –

Emily – Desde que lo conocí el me gusto – le explico mientras seguía bañando a Candy – al principio el mostraba indiferencia pero cuando regresamos de Europa todo cambio – en verdad sonaba enamorada –

Candy –En verdad que Nial tiene suerte – aun no salía del asombro –

Emily – La única que sabe es usted – le recordó para que le guardara el secreto –

Candy – Y ya tienes tu vestido para esta noche – le pregunto –

Emily – La servidumbre no va esos eventos – le recordó –

Candy – Pues tu si iras – le afirmo, Emily la miro desconcertada –

Emily – Yo no encajo ahí – ahora secaba el cabello de Candy –

Candy – Te puedo asegurar que te comportas mucho mejor que otras personas – no pudo evitar imaginar la cara y de Elisa –

Emily – Listo – la chica ayudo a Candy a secarse y luego le coloco la bata –

Candy – Cédric aun no llega – le cuestiono –

Emily – No debe de tardar – salieron del baño – su cabello debe estar seco para cuando llegue quien la peinara –

Candy – Que nerviosa estoy – se apretaba los dedos de las manos –

Emily – En seguida vuelvo – le dijo y se retiro Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama –

Candy – Nial espero que no la hagas sufrir – dijo en voz baja mientras Emily se marchaba, desde donde estaba miro el vestido de novia que aguardaba a ser usado, Candy suspiro –

Emily – Srita. Candy trajeron esto para usted – entro a la habitación con un gran arreglo de rosas blancas –

Candy – De quien es – se acerco y tomo la tarjeta –

Emily –Supongo que de su novio – sonrío –

Candy – Para el amor de mi vida – Candy leyó la tarjeta en voz alta –

Emily – El Sr Cédric ya llego – le hizo saber a Candy –

Cédric – Comme la future Mme Grandchester (como está la futura Sra. Grandchester) – entro de golpe a la habitación –

Candy – Muy bien gracias Cédric – sonrío –

Cédric – Lista para el gran acontecimiento – pregunto – veo que ya empezaron a llegar los obsequios – dijo al ver la rosas –

Candy – Si – dijo nerviosa – son de mi novio – se llevo la tarjeta al pecho –

Cédric – Que romántico – Candy dejo la tarjeta junto al arreglo, Cédric no pudo evitar la curiosidad y miro – pero no dice quien las envía – dijo dudoso –

Candy – Seguramente se le olvido – lo excuso –

Cédric – No tendrás algún admirador secreto verdad – dijo en broma, Candy se quedo pensativo – pasa algo – noto el cambio de actitud de la chica –

Candy – No nada – fingió una sonrisa, aun que por su mente por un instante pasó la idea de que las flores fueran de otra persona –

Cédric – Querida la maquillista esta aquí – entro una joven mujer de ojos azules – ven aquí mi niña hermosa – En este tiempo Cédric le había tomado mucho aprecio a Candy, no podía evitar ponerse nostálgico, Candy se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la cómoda y comenzaron a arreglarla, mientras esto pasaba Candy no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, su corazón latía frenéticamente, sus ojos se postraron en la pulsera azul cielo que Ane le había regalado al verla inevitablemente recordó los ojos azul cielo de Richard y sintió una gran tristeza. Una solitaria lágrima emergió de los ojos de Richard, la sabía perdida pero aun así no dejaba de doler en el pecho, una última y suave nota salió del piano –

Isaac – No entiendo tus ganas de martirizarte – le dijo mientras se recargaba en el piano –

Richard – No te dolería si fuese Ane la que se casara – Isaac puso cara de descontento –

Isaac – Bueno si… pero… - ya no supo que contestar –

Richard – Me odio por esto – las teclas hicieron un terrible sonido cuando recargo sus codos en ellas llevando la cabeza a las manos –

Isaac – No pienses de esa manera – se acerco – quieres un trago – se dirigió a la mesa donde las licoreras –

Richard – No quiero nada – se puso de pie y se recargo en la pared que estaba junto a la ventana, se dejo caer lentamente derrotado –

Isaac – Nunca me imagine que te vería de esta manera – se sentó junto a él ya llevaba dos copas de vino tinto –

Richard – Tú crees que me gusta esto – lo miro, Isaac extendió la copa y Richard la tomo –

Isaac – Yo sé que no – Isaac dejo la copa en el piso y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos – quieres uno – le ofreció a su amigo –

Richard – Ni hablar – sonrío tristemente y tomo el cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca Isaac le ofreció fuego – gracias – jalo el humo del cigarro haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de este luego lo dejo salir –

Isaac – Amigo como quisiera que no sufrieras – también encendió su cigarrillo –

Richard – Me pregunto si este es precio por enamorarme de ella – comenzó a llorar – se que nunca será para mí – su voz sonaba entrecortada – como quisiera que dejara de doler – suspiro –

Isaac – Cálmate – no pudo evitar sentir tristeza no encontraba el modo de consolarlo – Richard me tengo que ir – no deseaba dejarlo solo –

Richard – Si claro, no te preocupes por mi – intento sonar tranquilo –

Isaac – Cuídate – se puso de pie, Richard miraba al piso –

Richard – Diviértete mucho – sonrío nostálgicamente, Isaac se marcho dejando con el alma herida a su amigo, Richard miro por la ventana como comenzaba a nevar, sujeto con fuerza la botella de vino y la aventó, esta se estrello con la pared, el vino se derramo dejando un rastro rojo como si fuese sangre de un corazón lastimado. En casa de Eleonor Cédric había terminado de arreglar a Candy, ahora se encontraba con su madre y suegra, Emily bajo por un poco de agua para Candy cuando alguien llamo a la puerta –

Emily – Quien podrá ser – dejo la charola en una mesa y fue a abrir – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en cuanto vio quien era –

Lucia – Me urge hablar con la Srita. Candy – casi le exigió –

Emily – No ves que están muy ocupados – dijo ante la imprudencia de la chica – ella no puede recibir a nadie ahora – dijo firmemente –

Lucia – Es urgente – insistió –

Emily – Lo siento será mejor que te vayas – estaba por cerrar la puerta –

Lucia – Como quieras, pero la más perjudicada serás tú – Emily se quedo sorprendida –

Emily – Por qué – cuestiono algo asustada –

Lucia – Sabes que la Sra. Rose se retirara de sus labores después de la boda – Emily recordó a la mujer que trabajaba con Terry – pues mandaran a alguien para suplirla – le informo –

Emily – Y que tengo que ver con eso – le cuestiono –

Lucia – Pues que las candidatas somos tú o yo – Emily puso cara de susto – tu sabes que yo trabaje con el Sr. Terry y que no salí en las mejores condiciones, si no hablo con la Srita. Candy lo más seguro es tu tengas que dejar chicago – Emily sintió que su corazón se hizo pequeño – se que no deseas separarte de Nial Legan – Emily la miro sorprendida – yo no diré nada, solo necesito hablar con la Srita. Para que me ayude tu saldrás beneficiada – Emily se quedo pensando –

Emily – Esta bien pero no tardes – la dejo entrar –

Lucia – La madre del joven no está por aquí – dijo preocupada –

Emily – No la están arreglando – Emily le mostro el camino a la habitación de Candy –

Lucia – Dame eso – le quito la charola con la jarra de agua, Emily se retiro Lucia suspiro y entro a la habitación –

Candy – Deja eso en la mesa y ayúdame con los pendientes – se notaba nerviosa, volteo a ver a donde la chica, se percato de quien se trataba – que haces aquí – cuestiono desconcertada, la chica puso cara de martirio, dejo la charola y se echo a correr al regazo de Candy que estaba sentada frente a la cómoda – pero que tienes – nunca la había visto así –

Lucia – Necesito que me ayude – dijo llorando –

Candy – Que te paso – la chica levanto la vista –

Lucia – Srita. Candy hay algo que tengo que confesarle – sollozaba –

Candy -¿Qué cosa? – desea entender lo que estaba pasando –

Lucia – Yo nunca quise que lo supiera – le daba vueltas al asunto, vio en el rostro de Candy la desesperación – yo trabaje con el joven Terry antes de ir a Chicago – Candy abrió los ojos enormemente, no era algo extraño ya que lo sabía pero no dejaba de sorprenderle – yo tuve que abandonar su casa por culpa de la Srita. Marlowe – se limpio algunas lágrimas – ahora quieren mandarme con usted para servirle pero su esposo no lo aprobara, yo tengo a que mandarle dinero a mi madre y si me despiden que será de ella – se llevo las manos al rostro –

Candy – Tal vez Emily pueda venir con nosotros no veo cual sea el problema – Lucia apretó los labios –

Lucia – Srita. Pero ella tiene una relación con alguien en chicago y yo le prometí que no permitiría que los separaran – intento convencerla, Candy recordó lo hablado con Emily –

Candy – Es verdad – se quedo pensativa – no te preocupes yo arreglare las cosas – la ayudo a ponerse de pie, en ese momento entro Emily – el Sr. Cédric termino con las Sras. – parecía estar avisándole a Lucia –

Lucia – Gracias Srita. –Beso la mano de Candy, se puso de pie y salió del lugar –

Emily – Se arreglaron las cosas – le cuestiono mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras –

Lucias – Si, todo bien – se fue de la casa con una sonrisa burlona se sentía triunfadora –

Cédric – Niña apúrate que se hace tarde ya hay que ponerle el vestido – le dijo desde la escalera a Emily, esta cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, el momento anhelado casi llegaba, Laureen ayudo a vestir a su hija, solo dos prendas interiores, una nueva moda había llegado dejando atrás los corsés, un sujetador de encaje que sostenía el busto de la chica y una pantaletas que hacían juego con el sujetador, unas medias blancas con encaje que se ajusto a su piernas, sobre eso un porta ligas que sostenía las medias, luego su madre coloco una liga de fino encaje francés, cuidadosamente le pusieron el vestido, en seguida los zapatos, Cédric le acomodo el velo, Emily saco los objetos que le habían entregado en su despedida, la pulsera la colocaron en su mano izquierda, el rosario se lo darían en la iglesia, el pañuelo lo sostenía en la mano y Lauree ponía los pendientes, mientras el corazón de Candy parecía volar, todos los ahí presentes quedaron maravillados al ver a la novia, el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo enmarcando su diminuta cintura, estaba bordado con Cristales e hilo de plata, sus hombros y brazos quedaban descubiertos, una orquídea adornaba el hombro izquierdo, un cinta de seda formaba un moño en la parta de atrás y la caída del vestido asemejaba la luz del sol filtrándose entre blancas nueves en un cielo azulado –

Laureen – Hija que dios te bendiga – le dijo y la abrazo –

Candy – Gracias mamá – le dieron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo –

Cédric – Acomodemos el velo, no puedes entrar a la iglesia así – le acomodo el velo cubriendo su rostro –

Emily – Muchas felicidades – le dijo emocionada –

Candy – Cédric te puedes encargar de que luzca hermosa – Emily la miro –

Cédric – Ese no es problema para mí – le guiño el ojo –

Candy – Yo creo que le quedara algunos de los vestidos que mi mamá compro – sonrío –

Laureen –Es hora de irnos – le dijo a su hija – gracias Cédric hiciste un trabajo excelente - Cédric sonrío – te esperare en la iglesia – y se fue junto con su hija, algunas de las empleadas de Eleonor ayudaron a bajar a Candy las escaleras, Laureen llevaba el ramo hecho de pasta francesa, las flores parecían ser naturales, eran orquídeas, un auto ya las esperaba a las afueras, un tumulto de gente se arremolino a ver a la novia del afamado actor Terry Grandchester ya que era el evento del año, unos ojos azul cielo se enamoraban más al mirarla a la distancia. En la catedral los invitados ya esperaban a la llegada de la novia, Terry se notaba impaciente, nervioso, el duque aguardaba junto a él, Isaac ya esperaba en la entrada junto con Albert, él seria quien entregaría a Candy a Terry, era el acuerdo que habían hecho con Isaac ya que él la llevo del brazo en la boda civil –

Ane – Por qué no llega – dijo nerviosa, Isaac no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que lucía con ese vestido color turquesa –

Isaac – No debe tardar – miro su reloj, Ane aprecio los buen mozo que se veía Isaac con ese esmoquin negro – pasa algo – le pregunto ante su mirada –

Ane – No nada – se sonrojo –

Stear – Terry esta que se muere de nervios – dijo entre risas –

Paty – Es normal ¿no?, acaso a ti no te paso lo mismo –

Stear – Si aunque yo lo disimule muy bien – cambio de actitud –

Archie – Ja,ja,ja, si casi sufres un desmayo – le recordó, Stear se sintió avergonzado con el comentario de Archie –

Eurídice – Cuanta gente – dijo al ver a su alrededor –

Archie – Es que Terry y Candy son muy importantes –

Ane – Creo que a Candy le hubiese gustado algo más sencillo – todos se le quedaron viendo –

Isaac – Coincido contigo – sabía que Ane tenía razón –

Eugénie – Buenas noches – se acerco a saludar –

Albert – Luces hermosa – le dijo al verla, su vestido también era color turquesa ya que ella era también una dama –

Tía Abuela – Paty aquí esta Stephania – la llevaba en brazos, con un vestido color marfil –

Paty – Ven cariño – le extendió los brazos –

Stephania – Papá – dijo con dificultad y le extendió los brazos a Stear –

Stear – Me llamo papá – dijo emocionado ya que era la primera palabra de la nena –

Paty – Que hermosa – sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción –

Isaac – Tomemos nuestros lugares – les dijo al ver que la hora se acercaba –

D. Grandchester – Deja de moverte tanto – le dijo a su hijo –

Terry – No puedo – apretaba los dedos de sus manos, las chicas no dejaban de mirar lo atractivo que lucía con su frac –

D. Grandchester – Tu madre ya llego – le dijo al verla entrar a la iglesia –

Eleonor – Lamento la demora – se disculpo, el duque admiro la belleza de su mujer con ese vestido color palo de rosa –

Stear – La novia ya llego – todos voltearon a la entrada, Albert aguardo en la entrada, el sacerdote se dirigió con los monaguillos, para recibir a la novia, un chico llevaba en un objeto que pendía incienso llenando de ese aroma el lugar, otro una cruz y otro una vela, Candy salió del auto junto con su madre, Albert sintió como un sentimiento de felicidad lo embargaba al ver a Candy luciendo tan hermosa, Candy lo sujeto del brazo, la marcha nupcial se escucho, Terry entro del brazo de su madre y se dirigió hacia el altar para esperar a su novia, el padre hico la señal de la cruz dio la vuelta y se adentro a la iglesia, Albert y Laureen caminaron junto a Candy, ella lo sujetaba del brazo derecho el padre llego hasta el altar hizo una reverencia Terry por fin pudo apreciar a Candy, sus ojos quedaron maravillados de verla vestida de novia, el sacerdote hizo la primera pregunta –

Sacerdote - ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? – Albert dio un paso al frente junto con la novia –

Albert – Yo, William Albert Andley – le entrego la mano de Candy – Terry te entrego a Candy esperando sepas cuidar de ella – Terry tomo de la mano a Candy, ella lo miro a través del velo y sonrío, ella se sentó al lado izquierdo de Terry su lo confío a Ane, el sacerdote dio un cordial saludo a los novios e invitados, dando paso al desarrollo del servicio religioso, comenzando con las lecturas la primera fue leía por la Srita. Pony, –

Srita. Pony – Primera Lectura del libro el Cantar de los Cantare, "El amor es más fuerte que la muerte – comenzó a leer, al terminar la Hermana María dio el salmo, luego la Eleonor prosiguió con la Segunda Lectura –

Eleonor – Segunda Lectura, "Presentar vuestros cuerpos como hostia viva, agradable a Dios" – y siguió leyendo, luego de eso el sacerdote prosiguió con el Evangelio –

Sacerdote – Lo que dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre Mt 19 - y prosiguió su lectura para luego dar paso al sermón, en el hablo sobre los deberes del hombre y la mujer como esposos, haciéndoles ver a los presentes la importancia del matrimonio, al terminar comenzó con el rito matrimonial no sin antes hacer la otra pregunta – si alguien conoce algún impedimento para que esta unión sea efectuada que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Candy temblaba de los nervios de solo imaginar que alguien pudiera hablar pero todos enmudecieron, el padre prosiguió, primero la madrina de lazo lo coloco alrededor de los novios, acto seguido el padre mostro un libro para que los novios leyeran sus votos matrimoniales, ambos se tomaron de las manos –

Terry – Yo Teruce Grandcheste Becker, te quiero a ti Candy Andley Veruck como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – dijo nervioso, sus manos temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba –

Candy – Yo Candy Andley Veruck, te quiero a ti Teruce Grandchester Becker como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida – sentía ganas de llorar –

Sacerdote – Lo que dios a unió que no lo separe el hombre – dijo como acto seguido, los padrinos de argollas que eran Stear y Paty se acercaron para que la bendijera, luego Terry tomo la argolla –

Terry – Candy Andley Veruck te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de nuestra alianza eterna – coloco el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de ella –

Candy – Terry Grandchester Becker te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de nuestra alianza eterna – coloco el anillo en la mano de Terry, ambos sentían que sus corazón volaban hacia un lugar nunca conocido, luego Isaac y Ane entregaron las arras el padre las bendijo y se las dio a Terry este las tomo entre sus manos –

Terry – Candy Andley Veruck te entrego estas arras como símbolo de que prosperidad y compromiso para fructificar los bienes venideros – le entrego en las manos las arras –

Candy – Terry Grandchester Becker yo recibo estas arras como símbolo de que cuidare los bienes venideros después de eso la ceremonia prosiguió con los siguientes oraciones como los son las peticiones, el ofertorio y la consagración, Candy se levanto un poco el velo para poder comulgar, al recibir los novios la comunión ambos se hincaron, cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a rezar, pero un extraño sentimiento invadió a Candy, como si se sintiera observada, abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada a donde la sacristía, ahí parado detrás de una gran columna estaba Richard con la mirada entristecida, Terry se movió y Candy dejo de observar, ambos se levantaron y volvieron a sentar, para finalizar con la bendición de Sacerdote –

Sacerdote – Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer – Terry tomo de la mano a Candy – puede besar a la novia – le dijo a Terry, todos los presentes estaban emocionados, pero Terry sentía que flotaba, Terry tomo el velo que cubría el rostro de Candy, lentamente lo fue levantando como si quisiera resguardar cada instante vivido, al fin descubrió el rostro, sus ojos azul – verdoso quedaron impresionados de ver los hermosa que ella se veía, sus labios estaban bañados en un suave color avellana, Terry tomo el rostro de Candy, fue acercando el suyo lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor –

Terry separo sus labios de los de su esposa, ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos, Candy regreso su mirada a donde había visto a Richard pero ya no había nadie, aun que su corazón explotaba de alegría, un atisbo de tristeza se apodero de ella, pero las cosas eran así, ella amaba a Terry y eso era inevitable ya que su amor lo llevaba hasta en las venas.

Terry – Nos vamos Candy – le dijo mientras miraba a donde ella observaba –

Candy - ¡Ah! – reacciono asustada –

Terry – Pasa algo – le dijo al ver su reacción –

Candy – Nada – Sonrío, Ane se acerco a entregarle su ramo y a felicitarla –

Ane – Amiga que seas muy feliz – la abrazo –

Candy – Gracias – sentía ganas de llorar –

Isaac – Espero sepas cuidar de mi hermana – le dijo a Terry –

Terry – No lo dudes – Isaac lo felicito –

Laureen – Vámonos – les dijo desde una banca –

Terry – Ven Candy – ella tomo el brazo de su esposo y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, al salir los invitados aventaron arroz a los novios, que no dejaban de sonreír, la pequeña Stephania le quito un puñito de arroz a su mamá y lo aventó a la novia, luego de algunas fotos los invitados más de cuatrocientos invitados se retiraron a lugar donde seria la recepción –

Candy – Isaac debo hablar contigo – le dijo al oído, se encaminaron a un lugar donde Terry no los escuchara –

Isaac - ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono al verla tan nerviosa –

Candy – Richard estuvo aquí – Isaac puso cara de desconcierto – lo vi parado detrás de una columna – le explico –

Isaac – Candy creo que estas confundida o demasiado nerviosa – se río, ella lo observaba desconcertada – eso no es posible ya que su tren salió hace media hora hacía Boston – Candy se quedo boquiabierta –

Terry – Pasa algo – se acerco a ellos –

Isaac – Nada –dio a secas – los veré en la recepción – se fue con Ane –

Candy – Y ahora que sigue – le pregunto a Terry –

Terry – Iremos a nuestra casa a tomarnos unas fotos y luego a la recepción – sentía unas ganas de besarla y no parar – te ves hermosa –

Candy – Gracias – se sonrojo ante la mirada seductora de Terry – nos vamos – tomo el brazo de su esposo, subieron al auto y se marcharon a la casa de Terry y la que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar –

Ane – Que es lo que pasa – le pregunto a Isaac al verlo tan pensativo –

Isaac – Nada cariño, la abrazo mientras el auto avanzaba –

Ane – La boda fue tan emotiva – suspiro –

Isaac – Pronto Ane, muy pronto – le dijo cariñosamente, la casa de Terry no estaba muy lejos de la iglesia, un pequeño grupo de gente se aglomeraba en la entrada de su casa, primero bajo él y luego ayudo a su esposa, Daniel hacia la gente a un lado para que los dejaran pasar, Terry se adentro junto con Candy, un fotógrafo ya los esperaba en la sala, habían acomodado un sillón junto a la chimenea, el hombre les indico varias poses en las cuales les tomo fotografías luego de la sesión el fotógrafo se marcho, Candy observaba el lugar con detalle, no había flores ni ningún detalle femenino, Candy sintió un poco de nostalgia al ver tan gris el lugar –

Terry – Sucede algo amor – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Es una linda casa – acaricio la madera de una mesa –

Terry – Ya te encargaras de decorarla a tu gusto – rodeo su diminuta cintura –

Candy – Te amo Terry – acaricio su rostro con ternura –

Terry – Y si no vamos a la fiesta – acerco su rostro a el de ella –

Candy – Que cosas dices – no podía resistirse a esa seductora mirada –

Terry – quieres conocer nuestra alcoba – dijo mientras su labios dibujaban una sonrisa picara –

Candy – Terry por favor – bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba –

Terry – Eres mi esposa no – Candy lo miro, Terry beso a su esposa y ella no se resistió –

Candy – Terry se hace tarde – le dijo mientras rompía el beso –

Terry – Como quieras, vayamos a la fiesta – se encaminaron hacia la salida, Daniel ya los esperaba en la puerta ya había ahuyentado a los curiosos, Candy subió cuidadosamente para no maltratar su vestido, Terry le ayudo, luego se metió el sentándose junto a ella – Daniel a la fiesta por favor – le dijo a su chofer, Daniel arranco el auto ambos se miraron enamorados, como queriendo adivinar los pensamientos el uno del otro, no tardaron mucho en llegar a un gran salón donde de igual manera un mayor número de gente los esperaba, algunos hombres de uniforme formaron una baya para que los novios pudieran pasar, Candy se preocupo de ver esa multitud sobre todo de ver tantas chicas juntas, cuando Terry bajo del auto las damas comenzaron a gritar, el ayudo a su esposa, las chicas enmudecieron por unos instantes al ver a la radiante novia, luego las palabras de declaración por parte de la fans hacia Terry se comenzaron a escuchar, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante tales declaraciones, Terry la sujeto del brazo y camino por las escaleras que lo llevarían a la entrada del lugar, un hombre los esperaba en la puerta, al verlos los condujo hacia un pequeño vestíbulo, esperarían a que todos los invitados estuviesen en el salón para dar paso a la entrada de la pareja, el hombre los dejos solos por un momento –

Terry – Te noto demasiado nerviosa – se recargo en una mesa mientras Candy se sentaba en un sillón –

Candy – Claro que lo estoy – su voz sonaba a molestia –

Terry – Que pasa Candy – se acerco a ella –

Candy – Eres muy asediado por la chicas – son como a reproche –

Terry – Estas celosa – se agacho para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura – sabes que a la única que amo es a ti – estaba por besarla cuando el hombre entro de golpe –

M. Ceremonia – Listo los invitados los esperan – Terry y Candy se miraron, él le dio el brazo a ella para dirigirse al gran salón, Candy se sujeto bien de Terry ya que las piernas le temblaban, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, cuando entraron la gente comenzó a aplaudir emotivamente al ver entrar a la nueva pareja, algunos se pusieron de pie, Terry sonreía al igual que Candy, la orquesta comenzó a sonar cuando ingresaron los esposos, el lugar era increíblemente grande, las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos, los centros de mesa eran hermosos con flores naturales y velas en medio, Candy miraba todo su entorno maravillada nunca imagino que el día de su boda sería tan espectacular, con tanta gente, claro mucha de ella que no conocía, ambos llegaron a la mesa de honor, donde estaban sentados sus padres –

Laureen – Felicidades – les dijo a ambos –

D. Grandchester – Se que lo harás muy feliz – se dirigió a su nuera – y tu cuida mucho de ella – parecía una orden –

Terry – No lo dudes – miro a su esposa, en ese momento algunos de los invitados comenzaron a levantarse para darles sus felicitaciones a la pareja, ambos recibieron los buenos deseos y regalos de los invitados, Terry y Candy se miraban al ver que los abrazos no paraban, casi después de una hora se pudieron sentar – te ves cansada – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Si un poco – sonrío –

Terry – Si tu quisieras nos podemos retirar – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Y dejar a los invitados – le parecía una locura –

Terry – No nos perderíamos de mucho – le aseguro, el maestro de ceremonias se acerco a ellos –

M. Ceremonias – Es hora de abrir el baile – le dijo, Candy y Terry se miraron –

Terry – Ven amor – le dio la mano a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, ella sujeto su vestido de un lado para levantarlo y no pisarlo –

M. Ceremonias - Un momento por favor – se coloco al centro del salón – hoy es un día especial para esta hermosa pareja – Candy y Terry se acercaron a donde él, este dejo que Terry hablara –

Terry – Hoy es un día muy importante en mi vida ya que me unido ante dios con la mujer más hermosa y a la cual amo con todo mi ser – Candy se sonrojo ante las palabras de Terry – como es un día especial yo quise hacerte un regalo especial – miro a su esposa – una melodía hecha por uno de los mejores compositores – señalo un balcón en un costado del salón – el maestro Arthur Corbusier – Candy miro el balcón, un hombre maduro de cabello rubio y otros más estaban parados en el balcón, uno más se encontraba detrás de ellos, todos de cabello rubio –

Arthur – Es un placer estar aquí dándole este regalo de bodas madame – se le notaba el acento francés –

Isaac – Ane él era mi maestro de música en La Sorbona – no podía creer que estuviera ahí, las luces comenzaron a bajar de intensidad hasta llegar a una oscuridad casi total, solo la luz de un reflector iluminaba a la pareja y otro al maestro Corbusier –

Arthur – Notre Secret (nuestro secreto) –presento el nombre de la melodía, Terry sujeto a Candy para bailar con ella –

Terry – Es mi regalo de bodas – le susurro al odio a la chica que sonrío tímidamente, los músicos ya se habían acomodado en su lugar, el suave sonido de un piano comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, la introducción era nostálgica, Candy sentía que flotaba era un regalo maravilloso por parte de Terry y lo estaba disfrutando, luego entro maestro Corbusier con su violín, en ese momento la sangre se le helo a Candy ya que esa melodía la conocía, solo una vez la escucho pero se le quedo guardada en el corazón, una arpa comenzó a sonar junto con un contrabajo, Candy puso atención a la melodía esperaba equivocarse, pero no, una flauta se unió a los demás instrumentos, para hacer sonar más hermosa la melodía, Candy se sujeto a Terry con fuerza, intento disimular su preocupación – Espero te guste amor, fue compuesta especialmente para ti – le susurro al oído, disimuladamente Candy miro aquel balcón, como queriendo encontrar algo, su verde mirada se quedo clavada en el pianista, a pesar de la oscuridad sabia de quien se trataba, su corazón palideció, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, si Terry se enterara de que esa melodía había sido un regalo que Richard le dio en Paris, lo que Candy no se imaginaba era que alguien noto su nerviosismo y su insistencia de ver el balcón donde estaba la orquesta así que sin dudar esa persona se dirigió al lugar, al final el piano fue el único que se escucho con una última nota de tristeza, los presente comenzaron a aplaudir maravillados por la hermosa melodía, Terry miro a Candy, estaba completamente enamorado, no dudo en besar los labios de su bella esposa, mientras un corazón adolorido y atormentado no dejaba de llorar, Richard se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, los demás músicos lo miraron desconcertados, él deseaba que Candy fuera feliz, pero no dejaba de doler, nunca antes se había enamorado y estaba seguro de que nunca más lo haría, tomo aire mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo, una lágrima se derramos de sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba por irse ya que no quería ser descubierto por Terry, pero alguien lo había descubierto –

Richard - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le cuestiono angustiado –

Elisa – Solo quería confirmar mis sospechas – se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –

Richard – Con permiso – bajo la mirada –

Elisa – Me pregunto cuál será el secreto – le dijo intrigante – también me pregunto qué dirá Terry si se llega a enterar – Richard se detuvo –

Richard – Usted no sería capaz – dijo con temor –

Elisa – No me conoce – dijo altanera –

Richard – No le arruinaría este momento Candy – le dijo interrogante –

Elisa – No – dijo mientras se acercaba a él – de eso ya se encargo usted – le susurro al oído, Richard se quedo pensativo –

Richard – Déjeme en paz – la ignoro y camino –

Elisa – Ahí hay alguien esperando – Richard la volteo a ver – si sale usted antes que yo le avisaran a Terry que usted está aquí – Richard se quedo paralizado – se imagina el escándalo que se haría – enarco una ceja –

Richard – No me amenace – no se dejaría intimidar –

Elisa – Lindas rosas las que le mando a Candy hoy por la mañana – le dijo él puso cara de confusión ante lo dicho –

Richard – No sé de qué me habla – le dijo aun confundido –

Elisa – A Candy le llegaron unas rosas con una tarjeta, no decía quien se la envío – se acerco y acaricio el hombro de él coquetamente –

Richard – Seguramente su esposo – dijo aun que le dolió –

Elisa – Esas rosas las mando usted – sonrío con malicia –

Richard – Eso no es verdad – le dijo seguro –

Elisa – Así es, pero eso nadie lo sabe – acaricio el rostro de él con el dedo índice – esas rosas la mande yo para confundirla – le explico –y usted ayudo de mucho yendo a la boda y luego viniendo aquí –

Richard – Que pretende – la sujeto del brazo –

Elisa – Le propongo un trato – le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a el de él – si usted no acepta Candy seguirá recibiendo flores todos los días y le aseguro que Terry no lo tolerara – Richard la miro confundido –

Richard - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – se dio por vencido –

Elisa – Lo espero mañana en mi hotel ahí hablaremos – le dijo donde se hospedaba – hasta mañana – lo sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego salió del lugar, Richard se fue casi de inmediato sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía nunca imagino que las ganas de volver a tocar la canción que le compuso a Candy la perjudicaría y que Elisa Legan se quisiera beneficiar de ello, el bajaba por las escaleras para abandonar el salón, fue entonces que vio como un vestido blanco subía hacia donde había estado, nervioso busco donde ocultarse, no más problemas por esta noche, se decía a sí mismo, miro las cortinas de una ventana y rápidamente se resguardo ahí como si fuese un polizonte, no pudo evitar mirar a Candy mientras subía apresuradamente, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco, ella se dirigió a donde los músicos el aprovecho para irse ese instante, Ane subió detrás de Candy así que se encontró con Richard, ella no dijo nada y él se fue sin mirarla, salió de ahí mudo y solo, camino bajo la nieve esperando que el frío invierno congelara su corazón.

CONTINUARA….

CAPITULO 170

SOLSTICIO DEL FENIX

Ane miro a como Candy se quedo parada a las afueras de donde estaban los músicos, apretaba los puños de sus manos, se recargo en la pared su mirada parecía perdida y era evidente que temblaba, Ane se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla quiso consolarla pero no sabía que decir ya que no entendía del todo la situación, solo sabía que se trataba de Richard.

Ane – Candy tranquilízate – la sujeto de un brazo –

Candy – Ane por qué me hizo esto – sentía ganas de llorar –

Ane – Nadie puede verte así – saco un pañuelo de su bolso y limpio los ojos de su amiga – Candy solo debes de disfrutar tu fiesta – le hablaba serenamente, en ese momento llego Isaac –

Isaac - ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestiono a Ane al ver el semblante de su hermana –

Ane – Nada Candy solo vino a darle las gracias a maestro Corbusier – le explico –

Isaac – Regresemos a la fiesta – les dijo a ambas –

Ane – Ahora vamos – le dijo que se fuera con la mirada, Isaac se retiro del lugar, Candy había dejado a Terry con Albert cuando fue a buscar a Richard para pedirle una explicación de por qué estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas, las flores, lo de la iglesia y ahora esto, pensaba ella – Candy que tienes – la abrazo al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos – Candy no pienses en Richard – dijo con dureza – te acabas de casar con el hombre que amas disfruta tu boda – la sujetaba de los brazos, Candy la miro – Candy no importa lo que sea que te hace estar de esta manera, no dejes que esto arruine esta noche –

Candy – Gracias Ane – tomo aire para tranquilizarse, no dejaría que nada ni nadie interfiriera en su felicidad, Candy se calmo, luego de unos minutos bajo las escaleras junto con Ane, se veía de mejor semblante en el camino se encontraron con Terry –

Terry – Pasa algo – les cuestiono ambas se miraron –

Ane – Fuimos a empolvarnos la nariz – le explico, les ayudo mucho que el tocador de mujeres estuviera cerca de ahí –

Terry – Candy por qué Saliste así del salón – le cuestiono ya que se había dado cuenta –

Candy – Quería agradecerle al Maestro Corbusier… - se quedo callada –

Ane – Pero le dio un poco de pena molestarlo – le explico a Terry, en ese momento llego Isaac –

Isaac – Todo bien – pregunto Ane lo miro recriminatoriamente –

Terry – Ven Candy – la tomo del brazo, en ese momento se acerco Elisa –

Elisa –Muchas felicidades – dijo sínicamente –

Terry – Gracias – abrazo a su esposa –

Elisa – Muy linda música –Candy la miro – una pieza inolvidable – miro retadoramente a Candy – llena de amor – dijo con sarcasmo – no es así Candy – se dirigió a ella, Candy la miro esta ocasión no tenía argumentos para defenderse –

Terry – Claro que fue hecha con amor – defendió a su esposa –

Elisa – Me imagino, una pieza única – seguía en su actitud altanera –

Terry – Por qué usas ese tono – le cuestiono molesto –

Candy – No le hagas caso cariño – acaricio el rostro de Terry –

Terry – Ven vamos a bailar – tomo de la mano a Candy, a lo lejos el duque le hacia un seña a Terry – no tardes – le dio un dulce y tierno beso a Candy antes de irse –

Elisa – Lo sé todo – le susurro a Candy al oído al pasar junto a ella y se alejo, Candy puso cara de desconcierto –

Ane - ¿Qué te dijo? – se dio cuenta que Elisa le había dicho algo al oído –

Candy – Nada – intento ocultar su nerviosismo –

Ane – Recuerda lo que hablamos – tomo las manos de su amiga – ahora ve con tu esposo – Isaac solo era un espectador, Candy fue a donde Terry –

Isaac – Que sucede Ane – le cuestiono ya que noto la actitud de ambas –

Ane – No me digas que no lo sabes – le recrimino –

Isaac – De que me hablas – se hizo el desentendido –

Ane – De lo que hizo tu amigo – se notaba molesta algo extraño en ella – tu lo sabías – le afirmo, Isaac no respondió solo bajo la mirada – no lo puedo creer – se llevo una mano a la frente –

Isaac – Ane nunca me imagine que lo haría – le explico – le suplique que no lo hiciera – se acerco a ella –

Ane – Déjame – lo evito – te voy a pedir un favor Isaac – él la miro – ponle un alto a tu amigo – no dijo más y se fue de ahí muy molesta, Isaac se quedo atónito por la reacción de Ane ya que nunca la había visto así –

Terry – Te estás divirtiendo – le pregunto a Candy mientras la abrazaba –

Candy – Todo es perfecto – se movían al compas de la música –

Terry – Más por qué tu estas aquí conmigo y eres mi esposa – le susurro al oído –

Candy – Gracias por todo – se aferro a él –

Terry – Has estado muy nostálgica – lo había notado – estuviste llorando verdad – Candy sintió que la sangre se le helaba ya que Terry se había dado cuenta –

Candy – Si un poco – le afirmo – es que me puse a pensar en tantas cosas que nos pasaron – Terry sonrío –

Terry – Deja el pasado ahí – su corazón latía frenéticamente – ahora ya nada nos separara – ella lo miro –

Candy – Terry te amo – le dijo muy segura de sí misma, Terry acerco su rostro a el de ella y la beso tiernamente, mientras en un apartado rincón Nial observaba la escena –

Elisa – Si hubieras sido más inteligente seria tú el que estuviera con ella – le dijo con su fastidiosa voz –

Nial – Te mueres de la envidia – Elisa lo miro molesta –

Elisa – Idiota – le dijo mientras volteaba la cara a otro lado –

Nial – Que discutían – se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó con Terry –

Elisa – Es algo que no entenderías – narco una ceja mientras dirigía la mirada a donde Candy y Terry – pobre de Terry si supiera – sonrío malévolamente –

Nial – Sabes algo que yo no – paso un mesero y pidió una copa de champagne –

Elisa – Solo te diré que soy más inteligente que tu – Nial la miro con reproche – confía en mí, esto beneficiara a la familia – también tomo una copa – salud por eso – alzo la copa, en ese momento Emily pasaba cerca de ahí – como pueden mezclarnos con esta gente – Emily la volteo a ver, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color gris –

Nial – Déjala en paz – parecía una orden –

Elisa – Tú por qué la defiendes – le sorprendió la actitud de su hermano –

Nial – No es tu fiesta – le recordó – si Candy quiso que viniera es cosa que no te interesa – Emily no decía nada –

Elisa – No puedo creer que te guste estar entre esta gentuza – dijo despectivamente –

Nial – Esta gentuza como tú la llamas tiene más educación que tu – Elisa apretó los labios de coraje –

Elisa – Lo confirmo eres un idiota – dijo la copa en una mesa cercana a ellos y se fue por su enojo no se fijo que un mesero estaba por pasar y choco con él haciendo que esta se cayera al piso, se puso de pie y se fue muy molesta –

Emily – Gracias – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba –

Nial – Que haces aquí – le cuestiono mientras se paraba junto a ella –

Emily – La Srita. Candy quiso que la acompañara –le explico –

Nial – Te ves linda – no pudo evitar decir –

Emily – Gracias – le dijo educadamente –

Nial – Nos podemos ver más tarde – le dijo mientras le sonreía a su madre a la distancia que no dejaba de observar la escena –

Emily – Más tarde – dijo con asombro ya que casi eran –diez de la noche –

Nial – Me gustaría mostrarte la ciudad – la miro – te espero en el vestíbulo – le dijo, dejo la copa sobre la mesa – no faltes – dijo finalmente y se alejo de ahí, para ese momento ya había terminado la música, Candy se fue a sentar, Ane y Paty se acercaron a ella –

Paty – Nerviosa – le dijo mientras se sentaba –

Candy – No – sonrío ya estaba más tranquila –

Ane – No me digas que no estás nerviosa – hablaban como en secreto – creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto - se sonrojos –

Paty – Vamos al tocador – se puso de pie, Ane tomo de la mano a Candy, Terry se acercaba – en un momento te la devolvemos – le dijo Terry las miro alejarse como si fueran un trío de chiquillas colegialas –

Candy – Por qué tanto alboroto – dijo en cuanto se adentraron al tocador –

Ane – Por un motivo muy especial – Paty le hizo seña de que guardara silencio ya que noto que había alguien en el lugar, una dama salió de una puerta se lavo las manos, las miraba con reproche luego se fue –

Paty – Listo – al salir la dama cerró la puerta con seguro –

Candy – Que pasa chicas – ya no entendía nada –

Ane – No te mueres de los nervios – le cuestiono curiosa –

Paty – Claro que si Ane pero lo disimula – se río –

Candy – Me pueden decir de qué hablan – frunció el ceño –

Ane – Candy hoy será tu noche de bodas – al fin dijo no sin antes sonrojarse –

Paty – Candy hoy Terry y tú pasaran su primera noche juntos – el signo de interrogación aun se notaba en el rostro de Candy –

Ane – Candy, Terry te hará su mujer – Candy pareció entender y enmudeció –

Paty – No lo digas de golpe que se asustara – le dijo mientras se miraba al espejo –

Candy – Y que tengo que hacer – dijo asustada –

Ane – No lo sé – miro a Paty –

Paty – Solo no te pongas nerviosa – Ane la miro –

Ane – Como dices eso Paty, cualquier mujer se pondría nerviosa solo de imaginarlo – Candy sacudió la cabeza – mamá dice que tiene que haber alguien que ayude a cambiarte – le dijo –

Paty – Si eso dice mi madre – lo afirmo – eso debes hacerlo en otro cuarto – Candy la miro – o bien cuando tu esposo no esté en la habitación – le explico –

Ane – Una mucama te ayudara – le dijo –

Candy – Y luego – enarco una ceja interrogante –

Paty – Luego pasara lo que tú ya sabes – dijo con pudor –

Candy – Solo así – parecía decepcionada–

Paty – Eso depende de él – le aseguro – el romance ya es cuestión de tu esposo – Candy la miro, "romance" al parecer eso era algo que a Terry no se le daba muy bien –

Ane – Pasa algo – le dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga –

Paty – Otra cosa Candy – ella la miro – seguramente la tía abuela ya te dijo algo – la expresión de Candy lo confirmaba – has caso omiso a eso – Candy sonrío ya que se imagino que la tía abuela también la había instruido sobre los deberes de una esposa recatada, en ese momento tocaron la puerta –

Laureen – Candy hija estas ahí – pregunto –

Candy – Si mamá – contesto –

Laureen – Es hora de partir el pastel – le dijo a su hija, se escucho como quitaron el seguro de la puerta –

Candy – Ya estoy lista – se acomodo el vestido –

Laureen – Tu esposo te espera – todas se dirigieron al salón, la música seguía, Eugénie bailaba con Albert se notaba que entre ellos había más confianza, por su parte Archie no se despegaba de Eurídice ya que por su excesiva belleza muchos hombres la asediaban, Nial había desaparecido al igual que Emily, Isaac hablaba con un hombre que en alguna otra ocasión había visto –

Terry – Ven Candy – le dio el brazo – es hora de partir el pastel – dijo emocionado ya que sabía se acercaba la hora de retirarse –

Ane – Antes de eso hay algo que hacer – jalo a Candy en medio del salón, entonces los músicos comenzaron a tocar una música más alegre, entonces las mujeres se acercaron a Candy y rodearon, Laureen llevo una charola y una tijeras, Albert se acerco y le pidió su corbata a Terry y se la dio a Laureen, entonces al ritmo de la música las mujeres comenzaron a bailar, mientras Ane le ayudaba a Candy a deshacerse de la liga de encaje que traía en la pierna, la pusieron en la charola junto con la corbata y las comenzaron a cortar en pedazos terminado esto comenzaron a repartir entre los invitados, la gente aplaudía, unos más se reían y otros más se escandalizaban como la tía abuela, luego toco el turno de que Candy arrojara el ramo de novia, la subieron a una silla en el centro del salón, las damas se colocaron detrás suyo, ella hizo como que aventaba el ramo pero fue hasta la tercera ocasión que lo lanzo, este cayó en los brazos de Ane, todos aplaudieron, Isaac miro a su novia ella le sonrío, luego de esos ritos los novios se acercaron a donde el pastel y lo partieron no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco y ellos darse un beso, ambos sonrieron, luego comenzaron a despedirse –

Terry – Gracias por todo Señora – se dirigió a Laureen –

Laureen – Cuídela mucho – le dio a su yerno – se muy feliz hija – abrazo a Candy no pudo evitar llorar –

Candy – Te veré pronto mamá – se aferro a los brazos de Laureen –

Laureen – Siempre estaré ahí para ti – le dijo –

Isaac – Hazla feliz – le dijo algo incomodo ya que sabía a dónde se dirigían –

Terry – Te lo prometo – le afirmo –

Ane – Recuerda lo que hablamos – le dijo al oído a su amiga mientras la abrazaba –

Albert – Cuídense mucho – les dijo a ambos –

Paty – Felicidades – les dijo a ambos, tenía a la pequeña Stephania en brazos –

Stear - Terry cuídala – le dijo, Terry lo miro, se había cansado de escuchar lo mismo todo el día acaso no confiaban en él –

Terry – Lo haré –

Eleonor – Terry – él la miro –

Terry – No me digas madre – puso cara de fastidio – la cuidare – le aseguro, Eleonor sonrío –

D. Grandchester – Terry – dijo con firmeza, le hizo una señal con el dedo índice de que fuera con hacia él –

Terry – Dime – se imaginaba lo que le diría –

D. Grandchester – Haz que este día sea inolvidable para ella – Terry lo miro, el duque le dio un abrazo a su hijo, como era imposible despedirse de tanta gente personalmente, desde el centro del salón los novios se despidieron de sus invitados, Terry y Candy salieron del lugar, un chofer ya los esperaba, a las afueras del salón, solo algunos curiosos esperaban afuera, esperando que Terry les concediera una entrevista, unas chicas lloraban desconsoladas de saber que su actor favorito hubiese abandonado la soltería, Candy se metió en el auto con trabajo ya que el vestido ocupaba demasiado espacio, luego Terry se sentó junto a ella, el chofer arranco el auto, se alejo hizo un recorrido por algunas calles hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel, se estaciono Terry bajo del auto seguido de por su esposa, al igual que en el salón un grupo de gente lo esperaba, sin decir palabra se adentro al hotel, luego de unos minutos un auto salió del garaje, tenía las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas negras, un hombre de color manejaba el auto mientras unas chicas gritaban el nombre de Terry a las afueras del hotel –

Terry – Lo siento Candy – le dijo a su esposa –

Candy – Sabíamos que esto pasaría – se encogió de hombros –

Terry – Gracias Daniel – le dijo a su chofer, habían cambiado de auto, la gente sabía que Terry estaría hospedado en ese hotel esa noche, lo que nadie sabía era que Candy y Terry habían planeado esa escapatoria ya que Terry le pidió pasar su noche de bodas en la que ahora era su casa, la respiración agitada de Candy era lo único que se rompía aquel silencio, Terry miro de reojo a su esposa, se veía tan hermosa, un abrigo de piel cubría el pecho de ella ya que hacía frío y comenzaba a nevar, con su mirada comenzó a dibujar cada línea de su rostro, ella llevaba las manos sobre su regazo, era evidente que estaba nerviosa ya que jugaba con sus dedos, un sonrojo inundo su rostro, ella sentía como Terry la miraba, los nervios la estaban traicionando ya que no sabía cómo serian las cosas, por su mente paso la palabra "romance", recordó lo poco romántico que era Terry y recordó lo triste y sin vida que se veía la casa cuando se fueron a tomar las fotos, "eso no importa", se decía a sí misma, "lo importante es que estoy contigo", se repetía una y otra vez ya que se imaginaba como seria su noche de bodas –

Daniel – Servido Sr. – detuvo el auto, Candy reacciono, la calle se notaba tranquila, sin gente que los estuviera acosando –

Terry – Gracias – el chofer bajo y abrió la puerta, Terry salió y ayudo a su esposa a bajar – puedes retirarte – le ordeno, Daniel subió al coche y se fue, Candy camino hacia la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta, Terry saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió – bienvenida Sra. Grandchester – le dijo cuando empujo la puerta – puedo cargarte – le pidió a su esposa –

Candy – Claro – aunque lo dudo ya que pensaba que el vestido estorbaría, pero Terry la sostuvo en sus brazos y cargo adentrándose a su nuevo hogar, la bajo en la entrada y cerró la puerta todo estaba a oscuras – enciende la luz – le pido, Terry obedeció y apretó el interruptor que estaba en la pared, Candy sintió un hueco en el estomago cuando miro la casa - ¿Qué es esto? – no pudo evitar decir –

Terry – Es una noche especial – le susurro al oído, Candy camino hacia las escaleras, el perfume de las rosas llenaba el lugar, la estancia y la sala estaban llenas de rosas rojas y blancas, una alfombra de pétalos blanco y rojos mostraban el camino hacia la alcoba, Terry sonreía satisfecho al ver el rostro de asombro de Candy – te gusta – le pregunto –

Candy – Terry es hermoso – no dejaba de sorprenderse ya que unas horas a tras ese mismo lugar parecía no tener vida –

Terry – Me alegra que te guste – se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – supongo que desearas cambiarte – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello con su nariz –

Candy – Si me gustaría que la mucama me ayudara – Terry se quedo quieto –

Terry - ¿Mucama? – dijo sorprendido –

Candy – Si o a caso no la hay – le cuestiono al ver su reacción –

Terry – Candy no iba a permitir que "mis" empleados estuvieran en "mi" casa en "mi" noche de bodas – Candy se quedo pasmada – si quieres puedo mandar pedir a alguien – le dijo al ver su reacción –

Candy – No hay problema – le dijo nerviosa –

Terry – Estas segura – le cuestiono –

Candy – Si – le aseguro –

Terry – Ven – la tomo suavemente de la mano y la guio a la escalera, el subió primero seguido de ella tomados de la mano, la falda del vestido movió los pétalos haciéndolos volar sutilmente, en el pasillo la alfombra de flores guiaba a los nuevos esposos a su lecho nupcial, Terry tomo la perilla de la puerta la giro, esta se abrió – no sabes cuantas noches soñé con esto – le dijo con su seductora voz – Candy miro en el interior, la luz tenue de las velas alumbraban el lugar, más rosas rojas y blancas adornaban el cuarto, las cortinas en terciopelo rojo, las blancas sabanas de satén cubiertas con más pétalos aguardaban a dos amantes corazones, Candy dio el primer paso para adentrarse a la que por mucho tiempo fue la solitaria habitación de Terry, por su mente paso una pregunta "¿Cómo sería su vida de Terry aquí?", intento recrear escenas nunca antes vistas, Terry cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado – te ayudo – le dijo mientras le quitaba el abrigo –

Candy – Gracias – al despojarla del abrigo Terry noto como Candy temblaba –

Terry – Tienes frío – le pregunto –

Candy – No – al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de ello –

Terry – Te gusto la fiesta – le pregunto mientras iba a dejar el saco en el diván –

Candy – Si estuvo linda – no sabía más que decir su mente estaban en otra cosa –

Terry – Nunca me imagine que habría tanta gente – se sentó en el diván –

Candy – En mi vida creo haber visto tanta – se río mientras se iba a sentar a la silla que estaba junto a la cómoda –

Terry – Ha sido un día muy agitado – se quito el saco –

Candy –Si – bajo la mirada –

Terry – Pasa algo – le cuestiono al ver su reacción –

Candy – No – contesto a secas –

Terry – Si quieres puedo irme – le dijo ella lo miro – en lo que te cambias – ella sonrío –

Candy – Yo… - no sabía que responder, le habían dicho tantas cosas que ahora no sabía qué hacer ante la situación, recordó lo que Ane le dijo "disfruta tu boda", Terry se puso de pie – no tienes por qué irte – Terry la miro y se volvió a sentar – que crees que estén haciendo – comenzó a quitarse los aretes, no miraba a Terry –

Terry – Supongo que emborrachándose – se río mientras observaba como Candy se iba despojando de sus pertenencias, sus ojos se clavaron en ella fijamente, en cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, dejo los aretes en la cómoda, luego comenzó a quitarse los prendedores, uno a uno fueron dejando caer los rubios risos en su espalda hasta que por fin el último cayó junto a su cuello, para resbalarse hacia su pecho, el corazón de Terry comenzó a latir más rápido al ver que ella se agachaba para quitarse las zapatillas de raso bordado, sus pies se dibujaron bajo la suave tela de las medias blancas, las pupilas de Terry se dilataron ante las inoportunas provocaciones de ella, sin darse cuenta al agacharse sus blancos pechos se asomaron ante los traviesos ojos de Terry, que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el estomago –

Candy – Terry yo… - lo volteo a ver se dio cuenta a donde se enfocaba su mirada – lo siento – se puso de pie –

Terry – Candy yo…- no supo que decir al saberse descubierto, Candy se quedo parada en la pies era de la cama, él se puso de pie y se acerco a ella – que pasa Candy – puso sus manos en los hombros de ella –

Candy – Nunca he estado con nadie de esta forma – le confesó –

Terry – Lo sé – apenas le salían la palabras sabía que él era el primer hombre en su vida -

Candy – No sé cómo se comporta una esposa – Terry la giro para quedar de frente –

Terry – También es la primera vez que me caso – ella lo miro, entonces Terry la tomo de su diminuta cintura y la apretó con su cuerpo, acerco su rostro lentamente, poco a poco fue provocando el beso hasta que sus labios se unieron, ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de él, Terry comenzó a bajar y subir sus manos por la espalda de ella, entonces desato la cinta de seda del vestido, con una mano sujeto la cintura de su esposa, mientras que con la otra comenzó a desabotonarse el chaleco, el seguía besándola tiernamente – me ayudas –la guio para que le quitara la prenda, ella resbalo con sus delicadas manos el chaleco que cayó a los pies de él, Terry comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, poco a poco los botones se fueron liberando, él comenzó a besar las mejillas de ella hasta que llego al oído para morderlo suavemente, acto que la hizo estremecer, Terry sintió la piel erizada de su esposa y prosiguió con su camino bajando por el cuello, para este momento había desabotonado por completo el vestido, sus labios habían llegado a los hombros de ella, pudo notar como la respiración de Candy se entrecortaba, pero no se detuvo ya no había nada que lo impidiera, ella coloco sus manos en la espalda de él, subían y bajaban una y otra vez, Terry metió la mano en el vestido para acariciar la espalda de ella, se estremeció cuando sintió la suave piel de su amada, pensó que debajo del vestido había más prendas, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando noto que se equivocaba, para estos momentos a pesar que una terrible tormenta de nieve azotaba ciudad, el calor que se sentía en esa alcoba era evidente – me ayudas con la camisa – le susurro al oído mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de ella, las manos temblorosas de Candy comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa, ella jalo la camisa para sacarla de debajo de pantalón, la prenda cayó al suelo junto con el chaleco, entonces Candy se sonrojo de ver el cuerpo bien formando de Terry, sus brazos eran fuertes, su hombros eran anchos, su torso estaba bien formado, noto como Terry respiraba igual que ella entonces Terry comenzó a bajar las mangas del vestido, ella bajo los brazos para que se liberaran de la tela, Terry se quedo maravillado al ver que su esposa solo llevaba un atuendo no muy común, había imaginado que tendría que librar una fuerte batalla con un corsé y muchas prendas, pero en cambio que tenía, un cuerpo semidesnudo y sumamente perfecto, Candy saco los pies del vestido, Terry lo hizo a un lado con los suyos, que importaba ahora lo carísimo que salió el vestido – eres tan hermosa – la sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos, la beso apasionadamente ella rodeo su cuello y se dejo llevar, Terry la fue empujando lentamente hacia la cama ambos cayeron en el lecho nupcial, Candy se mordía los labios al sentir las caricias de su esposo, el se movía lentamente sobre ella, sus manos se aferraban a la piel blanca de su amada – TE AMO Candy – le decía una y otra vez, poco a poco fue acomodando a su esposa en el centro de la cama, la miro tiernamente mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio, Candy hacia lo mismo con Terry –

Candy – Tengo miedo – le dijo a Terry entrecortadamente –

Terry – Yo también – le confeso, entonces la beso apasionadamente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, acaricio primero sus hombros, bajando por su talle, luego siguió su recorrido por las caderas de ella hasta llegar a sus piernas, quito los boches que sujetaban las medias blancas, luego comenzó a subir y bajas sus manos en ellas, mientras movía su cuerpo, Candy no se resistía a las caricias de su amado, una de manos se aferraban a la espalda de él mientras la otra sujetaba su cabello, los gemidos se hicieron presentes, Terry bajo poco a poco las medias hasta liberar las piernas de su amada de esa prenda, se giro un poco para que ella quedara sobre él, así pudo deshacerse del sujetador y apreciar el dorso desnudo de su amada, ella se ruborizo ante la mirada de su esposo, el la volvía a besar, la recostó nuevamente y se coloco sobre ella, se desabotono el pantalón y se deshizo de él, entre besos y caricias despojo a su esposa de la última prenda que le quedaba, ella cerró los ojos ya que se sintió avergonzada, Terry fue abriendo camino en el cuerpo de ella y Candy no opuso resistencia, el momento deseado había llegado para ambos, Candy apretó la espalda de Terry mientras curveaba su espalda ante dolor que él le provocaba, Terry noto lo tensa que se puso así que espero que ese momento pasara, poco a poco ella relajo su cuerpo, Terry prosiguió con los besos, las caricias, los suaves movimientos de caderas en el cuerpo de ella, la deseo desenfrenado de Terry se hizo presente, su cuerpo se movía mas frenéticamente, las palabras no hicieron falta, por largo rato sus cuerpos se unieron fundiéndose en uno mismo, Terry sintió como su amada aprisionaba su cuerpo, sabía lo que estaba por venir aun que no imaginaba que sería de esa forma, miles de filosos alfileres se clavaron en su espalda para recorrerla, ambos se unieron en un grito ahogado, tocando el cielo, volando juntos perdiéndose en el universo, volando como dos aves de fuego , ese noche duraría más que cualquier otra ya que era el solsticio de invierno –

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO 171

AMARGO DESPERTAR

Ambos se miraron a los ojos después de haber experimentado el sentimiento más hermoso y puro, el cuerpo húmedo de ambos temblaba, Candy se aferraba a su esposo como no queriendo separarse más de él, Terry recargo su rostro cansado sobre el pecho de su esposa, ella acariciaba su larga cabellera, enredándola en sus finos dedos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de él subiendo y bajando una y otra vez.

Terry – Te amo Candy – le dijo mientras disfrutaba el momento –

Candy – Yo también – le dijo mientras sentía aquel cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, una de sus piernas se dejaba entre las sabanas –

Terry – Soñé tanto con este momento – le dijo al oído, entonces un pequeño sollozo se escucho – que pasa Candy – la miro, sus ojos estaban cerrados unas lágrimas resbalaban de ellos – porque lloras pecas – se sintió confundido –

Candy – Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo – abrió los ojos – pensé que nunca estaríamos juntos – acaricio el rostro de él –

Terry – Pero nuestro sueño se cumplió – se quito de encima de ella y se acostó aún lado – no tienes porque llorar ahora seremos felices – la abrazo, Candy bostezo – duerme cariño que yo cuidare de tus sueños – le dio un beso en la frente, Candy comenzó a cerrar los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, Terry intento dormir por largo rato pero no lo logro, eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando el frio comenzó a arreciar, Candy dormía profundamente mientras Terry recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, acaricio su cabello, luego su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, su mano subía y bajaba, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos dolorosos y gratos, Candy se estremeció, Terry sonrío al verla dormir, se puso de pie fue a buscar en edredón para cubrirla ya que él frio se sentía cada vez más, apago lo poco que quedaba de las velas para dejar el cuarto a oscuras, cubrió el cuerpo de su amada, un extraño presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, miro la ventana, se dirigió a ella, abrió lentamente la cortina, sus hermosos ojos se quedaron pasmados al ver hacia afuera, una silueta se dibujaba debajo del farol que había frente a su casa, sus ojos se llenaron de enojo y molestia al encontrarse con unos ojos azul cielo, Terry cerró la cortina, miro a su esposa dormida, se puso su bata, salió de la habitación y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la calle, la abrió, el frío viento golpeo su rostro, la nieve caía estrepitosamente, se llevo una mano al rostro y miro a donde el farol, nada ni nadie estaba ahí, su corazón latía rápidamente, se quedo observando la calle pero parecía vacía acaso solo era un espejismo, "pero si era tan real", pensaba para sí, Terry se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa, se cerró la puerta, sacudió la nieve que había en sus hombros, alguien le hablo –

Candy – Pasa algo – le dijo desde arriba –

Terry – Pensé que dormías – le dijo sorprendido al verla –

Candy – Que hacías en la calle – le cuestiono mientras bajaba las escaleras –

Terry - ¡Eh! – Se quedo pensativo, no le diría que vio a Richard parado afuera de su casa – baje a tomar un vaso de agua y se escucho que golpearon la puerta – le dijo para escudarse –

Candy – Ven a dormir – le dijo algo adormilada, Terry se dirigió a donde ella –

Terry – En verdad quieres dormir – le dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos –

Candy – Acaso no estás cansado – se rio mientras él la sujetaba con dulzura –

Terry – Para amarte jamás – comenzó a besarla tiernamente –

Candy – Terry por favor – dijo entrecortadamente, Terry la guio nuevamente a la recamara entre besos apasionados llegaron a la alcoba, ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta ya que se sabían solos, así que comenzaron a amarse nuevamente –

Eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Terry comenzó a abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba lleno de satisfacción, irremediablemente comenzó a buscar a su lado aquel suave y cuerpo perfecto, se sobresalto cuando sintió su cama vacía sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor, al mirar en el diván un vestido de novia estaba ahí acomodado junto a su frac, supo que no había soñado, era una realidad ella era su esposa, aventó el edredón que lo cubría, el rastro de un virginal cuerpo había quedado impregnado en ellas, el se quedo pensativo, sonrío, se puso su pantalón de la pijama, sus pantuflas y su camisa, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, buscaba a su esposa, miro el comedor la mesa estaba puesta, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí parada con un vestido azul cielo estaba su esposa, preparando el desayuno.

Terry – Porque no me despertaste – la sujeto de la cintura, ella se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de él –

Candy – Te veías tan cansado – le dijo mientras sonreía –

Terry – Huele bien – le dijo al ver la comida –

Candy – Gracias – siguió en lo suyo –

Terry – Me gustaría que despertaras a mi lado siempre – le dijo al oído – por qué me dejaste solo en la cama – le recrimino –

Candy – Porque alguien tenía que hacer el desayuno – le dijo, Terry se quedo callado –

Terry – Me estas culpando – la miro –

Candy – Fuiste tú quien no quiso gente del servicio – le guiño el ojo –

Terry – Me reprochas – enarco una ceja algo molesto –

Candy – Claro que no – le dio un tierno beso – de hecho te lo agradezco – Terry la miro – me regalaste la noche más bella de mi vida – lávate las manos y siéntate ya está listo – le dijo mientras terminaba de cortar el pan, Terry la miro maravillado, no podía creer tanta felicidad, tanto amor, que por fin todos su anhelos se vieran realizados, pero había algo que lo inquietaba y una sola pregunta pasaba por su mente ¿Qué demonios hacia Richard afuera de su casa? –

Richard llego al hotel donde se encontraba Elisa, no deseaba ir pero no tuvo más remedio que ir, pero esta ocasión no se dejaría llevar por esa chica que tan mal le caía, Elisa ya lo esperaba en la estancia del hotel, lo miro coquetamente sintiéndose triunfadora, llevaba un sobre en las manos.

Richard – Buenos días – la saludo amablemente –

Elisa – Buenos días – sonrío –

Richard – De que quiere hablar – fue directo al punto –

Elisa – No cree que debería ser más educado – le reprocho –

Richard – Acaso esto es una cita – le cuestiono –

Elisa – Digamos que si – Richard la miro desconcertado – pero no se asuste es una cita solo de negocios – le aclaro –

Richard – No veo que negocio podamos hacer usted y yo – no le gustaba la actitud de ella –

Elisa – Por qué no damos un paseo – le sugirió, Richard apretó los labios –

Richard – Si, claro – dijo sin mucho ánimo – Elisa lo tomo del brazo y salieron juntos del hotel, ese día Richard lucia menos formal, con una camisa color gris y un pantalón negro, su peinado era diferente, mientras caminaban muchas chicas voltearon a verlo, algo que al orgullo de Elisa le gustaba –

Elisa – Es usted muy atractivo – le dijo, Richard la miro –

Richard – Gracias – no supo que más contestar, Elisa era una chica atractiva pero su actitud lo echaba todo a perder –

Elisa – Nos sentamos – le dijo mientras señalaba una banca –

Richard – Si – dijo a secas, habían llegado a Central Park – bien ahora dígame de que quiere hablar conmigo – se sentó junto a ella –

Elisa – Veo que tiene prisa por irse – lo miro molesta –

Richard – Mi tren sale en unas horas – le explico –

Elisa – Siendo así – enarco una ceja – se que usted es un hombre de negocios – Richard puso un brazo en el respaldo de la banca y cruzo la pierna – es por eso que me gustaría que trabajara para nosotros – Richard la miro –

Richard – Ya trabajo para la familia – le recordó –

Elisa – Si, para la familia Andley pero yo quiero que trabaje con mi familia, en especial con mi padre – Richard no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Richard – Tengo entendido que su hermano es quien se encarga de eso – estaba bien enterado –

Elisa – Nial es… - se detuvo – como decirlo idiota – Richard la miro sorprendido de oírla expresar de ese modo de su hermano – no me mire así – le dijo al ver la mirada de Richard – solo digo la verdad – Nial no sabe manejar negocios y se bien que desde que usted lleva los negocios del tío abuelo su fortuna a aumentado – Richard entendió a donde se dirigía la chica –

Richard – Le agradezco que me tome en cuenta pero tengo un contrato con el Sr. Andley – le dijo en señal de negativa – así que lo siento mucho pero creo que tendrá que buscar a otra persona – se puso de pie – los ojos de Elisa se llenaron de furia –

Elisa – Si yo fuera usted al menos lo consideraría – Richard la volteo a ver –

Richard – Así y porqué – dijo molesto, mientras acercaba su rostro a el de Elisa –

Elisa – Por qué lo tengo en mis manos – acaricio el mentón del chico, Richard se hizo para atrás –

Richard – Que está diciendo – el tono de su voz había cambiado –

Elisa – Acaso se le olvida que yo se que fue usted quien compuso esa canción para Candy – le recordó – y no solo se eso, también se que fue en París donde la toco por primera vez – Richard se quedo sorprendido como se había enterado ella de eso – ya le dije que yo sé muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que fue en un barco donde la conoció, lo mucho que usted la protegió durante su estancia en París – Richard se quedo mudo, Elisa se acero a él y puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico – también se que casi muere por su culpa – Richard la miro desconcertado –

Richard – Como sabe eso – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

Elisa – Como vera le conviene estar de mi lado – sonrío maliciosamente –

Richard – Me está chantajeando – le pregunto directamente –

Elisa – No lo diga de eso modo que se escucha grotesco – le dijo descaradamente – digamos que es un intercambio – Richard sintió un golpe en el estomago –

Richard – Intercambio – repitió la frase –

Elisa – Yo me guardo lo que se y usted hace creer la fortuna de mi padre – lo miro intentando seducirlo –

Richard – Yo no puedo dejar al Sr. Andley – le dijo – tengo un contrato con él y si no lo cumplo se quedaría sin abogado usted – intento evadirla con eso –

Elisa – Sabía que me diría eso – movió la cabeza en señal negativa – puede trabajar para ambas partes – parecía que todo lo había planeado bien – sé que mi tío tiene negocios aquí y como los negocios de mi padre serán en esta ciudad no veo cual es el problema – Richard apretó los puños de sus manos –

Richard – Y que gano yo – le cuestiono al ver que no tendría otra salida –

Elisa – Mi silencio y claro una fuerte cantidad si los negocios salen bien – seguía coqueteándole –

Richard – ¿Su silencio? – Haría un último intento para evitar caer en su juego – creo que Terry sabe mucho mejor que usted y yo la historia ya que me imagino que Candy le habrá contado lo que paso en París – dijo muy seguro –

Elisa – Se equivoca usted – Richard palideció – Candy ha sabido conservar muy bien su "secreto" – remarco la palabra – me pregunto qué dirá Terry cuando se entere de que la canción de bodas no fue ninguna sorpresa para Candy – dijo sínicamente y burlándose –

Richard – No sería capaz… - ya no sabía que responder –

Elisa – Averígüelo – su mirada estaba llena de amargura y molestia, tanto que Richard se sintió intimidado – estas cartas que tengo en este sobre las conservaba Candy – Richard se quedo pensativo – veo que usted no está enterado de esto – le dijo al ver la interrogante en su rostro – son las cartas que usted le mando a Terry diciéndole lo enamorado que estaba de una gran chica – dijo con ironía - no sé bien cómo pero estas cartas llegaron a manos de Candy – Richard palideció al escuchar eso – es una prueba de que usted le interesa no lo cree – puso la duda sobre el chico – sabe creo que usted fue un tonto en dejarla ir – Richard se quedo mudo – creo que a usted le correspondía más el lugar que ocupa Terry, tenía derecho, usted le salvo la vida – la respiración del chico se acelero – pero aun puede conquistarla – Richard la miro – anoche ella fue a buscarlo, se veía desesperada, incluso llegue a dudar del amor que juro por Terry, piénselo lo bien le convendrá – se acerco a él , puso un dedo un su barbilla – piénselo pero no lo piense mucho – le dijo un beso en la mejilla – Richard se quedo perplejo no sabía cómo reaccionar, antes de irse Elisa le dijo una última cosa – se me olvida, si acepta tendría que venir a vivir a Nueva York – se dio la vuelta y se fue sintiéndose triunfadora, Richard se sentó en la banca ya que sentía que caería al suelo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se sentía acorralado, estaba en las manos de esa chica y lo que más le molestaba es que él era el causante de eso –

Candy bajo las escaleras, Terry la esperaba en la sala ya que habían planeado salir a dar un paseo, él leía el diario, de lo único que se hablaba era de su boda con Candy, se sentía tranquilo ya que sabía que nada ni nadie los separaría, ella era ahora su esposa y esperaba que pronto su familia comenzara a crecer, sonrió tiernamente de imaginar a Candy.

Candy – Quien ríe solo de sus travesuras se acuerda – le dijo mientras lo miraba desde las escaleras –

Terry – Yo solo imaginaba – le dijo y se puso de pie – que hermosa te vez – le dio un tierno beso – y si mejor nos quedamos en casa – le susurro al oído seductoramente –

Candy – Terry por favor – dijo entre risas –

Terry – A donde quieres ir – le pregunto –

Candy – Dijiste que iríamos a patinar – le recordó –

Terry – Es verdad – movió la cabeza – nos vamos Sra. Grandchester – le dio el brazo ella sonrío, estaban por salir cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono – maldición – refunfuño –

Candy – No te enojes – le dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono – bueno – contesto – hola Ane – Terry torció el gesto, Candy lo miro – cálmate Ane – decía mientras su rostro se llenaba de preocupación – no te preocupes te espero – fue lo último que dijo y colgó –

Terry - ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono –

Candy – Era Ane – le dijo desconcertada –

Terry – Si me di cuenta – puso cara de fastidio - ¿Qué quería? – le pregunto, mientras la tomaba de la mano, la jalo para la puerta pero ella se quedo inmóvil –

Candy – Estaba llorando – Terry la miro sorprendido de su reacción – quiere que la vea – Terry apretó los labios –

Terry - ¿Vendrá ahora? – no podía creer que no la dejaran en paz – acaso no puede solucionar sus problemas sola – dijo molesto ya que imaginaba que tendrían que posponer la salida –

Candy – Lo siento Terry – se disculpo –

Terry – Por qué nunca puedes negarte – le reclamo –

Candy – Terry si la hubieras escuchado… - en ese momento volvía a sonar el teléfono – bueno contesto ella –

Terry – Otra vez Ane – dijo molesto –

Candy – Si claro aquí está contesta – le extendió la bocina – es el Sr. Hathaway – Terry se apresuro a contestar –

Terry – Hola Robert como estas – lo saludo – bien gracias – contesto – estaba por salir con mi esposa – contesto – ahora no puede ser mañana – su semblante cambio ahora se notaba más molesto – Robert ayer me case y quiero pasar unos días con mi esposa – le explico – si entiendo pero no puede ser mañana – ahora parecía suplicar – está bien – colgó el teléfono –

Candy – Algún problema – se recargo en el barandal de la escalera –

Terry – Robert quiere que vaya al ensayo – le explico – parece que los inversionistas quieres que se estrene pronto la obra – se notaba la molestia en su mirar –

Candy – Por qué no te negaste – ahora le reclamaba a él –

Terry – Esto es diferente Candy – le aclaro –

Candy – Terry por mí no te preocupes ve a tu ensayo – se acerco a él – ya iremos a patinar – le acaricio el rostro –

Terry – Lo siento Candy – se disculpo –

Candy – No te preocupes cariño – Terry la abrazo –

Terry – Me alcanzas en el teatro – le sugirió –

Candy – Claro que si amor – rodeo el cuello de Terry son sus finos brazos y le dio un apasionado beso –

Terry – Le diere a Daniel que te lleve – le dijo –

Candy – Terry se andar sola – no le gustaba que la cuidaran –

Terry – Eres tan despistada que te perderás – se río –

Candy – Abrígate bien no te vayas a enfermar – le acomodo la bufanda –

Terry – Tengo mi enfermera de cabecera – dijo seductoramente –

Candy – Que cosas dices – se sonrojo – anda ve que están esperando –

Terry – Salúdame a Ane y dile que no sea inoportuna – decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta –

Candy – Que malo eres – le saco la lengua, Terry se rio, tomo la perilla de la puerta y abrió, se sorprendió de ver a Ane para ahí estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, se quedo mirándola en verdad Ane se veía mal –

Terry – Hola Ane – la saludo –

Ane – Hola Terry – miraba al piso – lamento tanto interrumpirlos – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –

Terry – Pasa Candy te espera – Ane pasó, Terry cerró la puerta –

Candy – Ane que tienes – le dijo al ver como se quebraba su amiga –

Ane – Candy – se echo a llorar a los brazos de su amiga –

Candy – Que te hizo el tonto de mi hermano – se imaginaba que se trataba de él, Candy llevo a Ane hasta la sala – Ane cuéntame – le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas –

Ane – Después de que te fuiste Isaac estuvo platicando con un hombre – sollozaba – hablaron por largo rato, aquel hombre parecía feliz, quise preguntarle de que habían hablado pero no me atreví – su voz se comenzaba a quebrar nuevamente – hoy por la mañana durante el desayuno me dijo lo que había hablado con aquel hombre – apretó la falda de su vestido con sus manos –

Candy -¿Qué te dijo? – noto la desesperación de su amiga –

Ane – Me dijo que aquel hombre le propuso trabajar con él – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas –

Candy – no creo que eso sea tan malo – le dijo para calmarla –

Ane – Isaac acepto el trabajo – miro a su amiga – Candy no lo entiende Isaac ya no regresara a Chicago – le costó decir esa palabras –

Candy – Entonces – dijo sorprendida –

Ane – Isaac trabajara aquí en Nueva York – le dolía tanto separarse de él –

Candy -¿Qué? – casi grito no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, los sentimientos se encontraron –

Ane – Candy que voy hacer ya no voy a poder estar con él – se llevo las manos al rostro –

Candy – Para eso existe la correspondencia – pensaba que Ane hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua –

Ane – Candy tu lo dices por qué ya estas con Terry, tu eres fuerte y soportaste la separación – suspiraba –

Candy – Por qué no vienes a vivir a Nueva York – le propuso –

Ane – Candy tu sabes que mi madre no lo permitiría – miro a su amiga –

Candy – Ane no te atormentes antes de tiempo – dijo para calmarla –

Ane – Sabes por qué Isaac quiere vivir aquí – Candy la miro confundida – por qué teme que Terry te haga daño – Candy abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado –

Candy – Me estás diciendo que Isaac se viene a vivir aquí para cuidarme – se puso de pie y se veía molesta –

Ane – No me dijo eso, pero me imagino que ese es el motivo – se recargo en el respaldo del sillón –

Candy – Ahora mismo me va escuchar – frunció el seño –

Ane – Isaac no está en el hotel – Candy la miro –

Candy – Y se puede saber a donde fue el muy sinvergüenza – exhalo con fuerza –

Ane – El fue a… - se quedo callada –

Candy – A donde – le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos –

Ane – No lo sé después de lo que me dijo ya no quise hablar con él – Ane mentía a Candy ya que sabía a donde había ido Isaac –

Richard pido la llave de su habitación, se notaba molesto subió las escaleras casi corriendo, desesperado de no saber qué hacer, de cómo salir de esta situación en la que él mismo se había metido, nunca imagino que esa chica odiara tanto a Candy, que pretendía con todo esto, acaso torturarlo, si se negaba la felicidad de Candy estaría en juego, pero si lo aceptaba su dolor se prolongaría aun más ya que una de las condiciones era vivir en Nueva York, Richard abrió la puerta de su habitación, necesitaba desahogar su coraje, se adentro a la habitación, cerró la puerta, se sorprendió se ver que alguien lo esperaba –

Richard - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto al ver a Isaac sentado en un la silla, fumando un cigarrillo –

Isaac – Te he estado esperando por largo rato – saco el humo del cigarro de sus pulmones –

Richard - ¿Cómo entraste? – no salía de la sorpresa –

Isaac – El dinero hace muchas cosas – le explico, mientras dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero –

Richard – Isaac no estoy de humor así que será mejor que te vayas – apretó los labios –

Isaac – Pero si estuviste de humor para ir a la boda y hacer lo que hiciste – le reclamo, Richard lo miro –

Richard – Desde cuando eres el hermano protector – lo miro retadoramente –

Isaac – Desde que se que mi hermana está viva – le recordó –

Richard – Te recuerdo que tú la detestabas – estaba que reventaba de coraje –

Isaac – Por qué lo hiciste – le pregunto –

Richard – Por qué la Amo – le remarco –

Isaac – No tenías derecho – se puso de pie, Richard recordó esa palabra "tenía derecho" le había dicho Elisa –

Richard – Derecho, hablas de derechos – le grito – claro que tenía derecho, acaso no fui yo quien casi pierde la vida por ella – estaba furioso – no fui yo quien la protegió de ti y Nicole cuando llego a parís, no fui yo quien la hizo olvidarse por un momento de Grandchester – Isaac se quedo sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo – acaso no fui yo quien tuvo que sacrificar su amor para que otro desgraciado fuera feliz con ella – sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar así que desvió la mirada–

Isaac – Que te pasa – le cuestiono, Richard lo volteo a ver – tú no piensas así – conocía bien a su amigo – alguien te metió esas ideas en la cabeza – parecía afirmarlo –

Richard – Solo abrió los ojos – le explico, no le diría que había estado con Elisa Legan –

Isaac – Richard yo no vine a pelear – intento acercarse a él –

Richard – Entonces será mejor que te vayas – le dijo, Isaac se quedo boquiabierto, Richard se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió – gracias por la visita pero "quiero estar solo" – Isaac no dijo más, tomo su abrigo y sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación, un fuerte golpe se escucho cuando Richard dio el portazo, Isaac sabía que había algo más que tenía así a Richard, se fue pensativo, mientras en el interior de la habitación, Richard se dejaba caer en la cama, se llevo un brazo al rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, tenía un amargo sabor de boca, por su mente pasaron los rostros de Elisa, Isaac, Albert, Terry, pero el que más lo atormentaba era el hermoso rostro de Candy, se imagina que para ella había sido un dulce amanecer, pero para él era un amargo despertar ya que sabía ere el inicio de una terrible agonía –

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO 172

EN MANOS DEL ENEMIGO

Isaac llego su hotel, en la entrada estaba Candy, se notaba molesta, Isaac se pregunto qué quería su hermana, acaso no era su primer día de casada, encogió los hombros, Candy estaba cruzada de brazos y no dejaba de mover la punta del pie, parecía una chiquilla esperando regañar al hermano menor, solo le faltaba señalarlo con un dedo, Isaac no pudo evitar reírse.

Candy – que te parece tan gracioso, dijo molesta cuando Isaac se acerco a ella –

Isaac – Tu postura – le dijo sonriente –

Candy – No vine aquí para que te rieras de mi – Isaac la miro en verdad estaba molesta –

Isaac – Pensé que estarías con tu esposo – se puso serio – quieres pasar – le pregunto –

Candy – Si – dijo a secas –

Isaac – Acaso Terry ya te abandono el primer día – dijo mientras pedía la llave –

Candy – Terry tuvo cosas que hacer – le explico –

Isaac – A que debo el honor de tu visita – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se dirigían a la habitación –

Candy – Cuando estemos solos te lo diere – una pareja bajaba las escaleras –

Isaac – Acaso me regañaras – puso cara de fastidio –

Candy – Algo así – llegaron al pasillo, la habitación de Isaac estaba cerca, caminaron, el abrió la puerta y se adentraron a la habitación – que es lo que te pasa – le dijo a Isaac en cuanto este cerro la puerta –

Isaac – De que hablas Candy – puso cara de confusión –

Candy – Sabes bien de lo que te hablo – frunció el seño – por qué tienes que venirte a vivir aquí – Isaac comprendió de que se trataba –

Isaac – Por qué te lo dijo –movió la cabeza en forma negativa – le dije que no era tiempo de que lo supieras – se molesto – sabía que te pondrías a sí –

Candy – Por qué Isaac – le pregunto –

Isaac – Porqué es un gran oportunidad – le explico –

Candy – Te quedas por qué piensas que Terry no cuidara de mi verdad – lo afirmo –

Isaac – De donde sacas esa tontería – se quedo pasmado –

Candy – Me lo dijo Ane – Candy cerró la boca, le había prometido que no diría que fue ella –

Isaac - ¿Qué? – no podía creerlo – no fue mi madre – dijo sorprendido –

Candy – No – no tuvo que más decir – Ane me fue a buscar a casa y me lo conto –

Isaac – Candy déjame decirte que no eres el centro de nuestras vidas – dijo fríamente –

Candy - ¿Cómo? – puso cara de sorpresa –

Isaac – El hecho de que vivas en esta ciudad no es lo que me hace cambiar de residencia – clavo su fría mirada en Candy –

Candy – Eres un arrogante – se dirigió a la puerta –

Isaac – No te creas tan importante Candy – le dijo antes de que ella abandonara la habitación muy enojada, Candy azoto la puerta – Por qué hiciste eso Ane – dijo en voz alta y se notaba molesto, Candy bajo las escaleras y se topo con Lucia –

Lucia – Buenos días – le dijo, Candy la miro algo extrañada – soy yo Srita. – Candy la miro – perdón Sra. – hizo una reverencia –

Candy – ¡Lucia! – dijo con asombro –

Lucia – Si Sra. Vengo de con el Sr. Cédric – le explico –

Candy – Pero que te paso – le dijo al verla tan cambiada, su pelo ahora era negro azabache, usaba anteojos, su peinado era diferente, su expresión era más fresca -

Lucia – Cédric me dijo que usted le ordeno que me ayudara a cambiar mi aspecto – le recordó –

Candy – Pero no pensé que sería de esta manera – estaba boquiabierta –

Lucia – Y bien cuando me presento a trabajar – le pregunto –

Candy – Yo creo que en estos días – se tallo los ojos – yo te aviso –

Lucia – Estaré esperando su llamado – le dijo sumisamente –

Candy – Te veré después – siguió su camino –

Lucia – Que tenga buena tarde Sra. – le dijo, Candy dio la vuelta en ese momento la expresión del rostro de Lucia cambio – ilusa – dijo entre dientes, en ese momento Laureen subía las escaleras –

Laureen – Hija por qué no estás con tu esposo – le cuestiono –

Candy – Está trabajando – dijo algo sorprendida de ver a su madre –

Laureen – Ven vamos a mi habitación - la tomo de la mano y se la llevo ya que quería platicar con ella –

Richard no dejaba de dar de vueltas en su habitación, tenía que tomar una decisión, si no aceptaba el trato ella diría a Terry lo que paso en la boda, no deseaba meterla en problemas sabía que había cometido muchas estupideces, pero estaba seguro de que esta sería la última, Richard pidió que lo comunicaran al hotel donde se encontraba Elisa, se pondría en manos del enemigo, pero sería por el bien de Candy.

Richard – Bueno – dijo cuando le contestaron el teléfono – soy Richard Brower – dijo – es sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana – dijo mientras apretaba los labios – no me deja opción – cerraba el puño de su mano – pero le advierto que si la mete en problemas… - se quedo callado – tómelo como quiera, ya tiene lo que quería ahora déjela en paz – fue lo último que dijo y colgó bruscamente el teléfono – es una maldita – sujetaba con fuerza la bocina – Richard se sentó en el borde de la cama, se llevo las manos a la cabeza ya que le comenzaba a doler, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero había una en especial que no lo dejaba en paz, como es que Candy tenía las cartas que él le mando a Terry, más aun por qué las conservaba, pero como es que Elisa las tenía en su poder. Elisa se hospedaba cerca de donde estaba la familia de Candy, estaba tan contenta, todo le estaba saliendo bien, Richard había aceptado el trato no tendría necesidad de meter las manos para que la relación de Terry y Candy se viniera abajo ya que estaba segura de que con Richard en la misma ciudad él se encargaría de eso ya que estaba sabía que no podría resistirse a buscarla, se miraba al espejo vanidosamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta –

Elisa – Un momento – se acomodo el cabello era evidente que esperaba a alguien – pasa – dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta – te vez tan diferente – le dijo en cuanto la miro – cierra la puerta – se dio la vuelta con aires de grandeza – y bien que novedades me tienes – pregunto a su acompañante –

Lucia – La Sra. Me dijo que en estos días mandara por mí – le explico –

Elisa – Crees que Terry no se dé cuenta – la observo detalladamente –

Lucia – Usted juzgue – se puso los lentes –

Elisa – Si creo que lo engañaras, además me imagino que Terry ni siquiera está en su casa – se cruzo de brazos –

Lucia – En eso usted tiene razón – le aseguro –

Elisa – Debo agradecer que hayas llegado a casa de ellos – se acaricio la ceja con el dedo meñique– debo agradecerte que me hayas dado las cartas – miro el sobre que había sobre la cama –

Lucia – Me alegra saber que le sirvió de mucho – dijo con cinismo –

Elisa – Si fueron de mucha ayuda – sonrió maliciosamente –

Lucia – no creo que le sirvieran de nada al joven Isaac – Lucia había tomado las cartas de la habitación de Isaac era él quien en verdad las conservaba, solo que Elisa le había hecho creer a Richard que era Candy quien las guardaba –

Elisa – Toma – le dio un sobre – es por tus servicios – Lucia lo tomo –

Lucia – Cuando guste – la ambición se noto en sus ojos –

Elisa – Ya sabes que hacer – parecía una orden –

Lucia – Puedo hacerle una pregunta – Elisa la miro con reprobación, como se atrevía a cuestionarla, pero Lucia era un gran aliado así que no fracturaría esa alianza –

Elisa – Claro – torció el labio –

Lucia – Por que la odia tanto – Elisa enarco una ceja molesta –

Elisa – Porqué el simple hecho de haber aparecido en nuestras vidas – dijo fríamente – ahora vete no quiero que te vean por aquí – dijo para correrla, Lucia se dio la vuelta –

Lucia – Con su permiso – abrió la puerta y se fue, Elisa espero a que pasaran unos minutos, luego tomo su bolso, estaba en Nueva York no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de derrochar su dinero en valiosas joyas, salía del hotel, cuando se cruzo alguien en su camino –

Elisa – Ya te dejaron sola – dijo con sarcasmo, Candy la volteo a ver –

Candy – Hola Elisa como te va – la saludo amablemente y le regalo una sonrisa sabía que Elisa no toleraba eso –

Elisa – Ríe mientras puedas – Candy la observo – recuerda que el que ríe al último ríe mejor – estaba seria –

Candy – Pues mi vida solo es felicidad – seguía sonriendo –

Elisa – Si claro tanto que te paseas sola – la sonrisa se borro del rostro de la chica –

Candy – Terry está trabajando – le dijo molesta –

Elisa – Si puedo imaginarlo – dijo burlonamente – espero que resistas el ritmo de vida que lleva Terry – su intriga afloraba – te apuesto que en menos de un mes ya tendrán problemas – se notaba tan segura –

Candy – Eso no pasara – también le aseguro – así que tendrás que esperar sentada – volvió a sonreír –

Elisa – Ya veremos quién tiene la razón – no dejaba de molestar – a Terry lo asedian las mujeres, espero puedas soportar eso – dijo finalmente, Candy se quedo callada y no supo que contestar – adiós – su voz sonaba burlona, Candy se quedo parada, mirando como Elisa se subía a un auto, siguió caminando se dirigía a su casa ya que Terry mandaría por ella –

Candy – Elisa se equivoca Terry no es así – se llevo la mano al pecho por un segundo sintió angustia, mientras esto pasaba Isaac se encontraba con Ane en un café –

Ane – Hola – dijo sonriente, quiso darle un beso en la mejilla pero Isaac volteo la cara –

Isaac – Me puedes explicar por qué le dijiste a Candy que voy a trabajar aquí – fue directo al reclamo –

Ane – Es que yo… - bajo la mirada –

Isaac – En que estabas pensando – se notaba la molestia en su mirada –

Ane – De todas formas se enteraría – dijo para escudarse –

Isaac – Si, pero sabes que piensa – Ane lo miro – ella cree que vengo a trabajar aquí para cuidarla – apretaba los puños de las manos –

Ane – Y no es verdad eso – Isaac la miro – acaso no es esa la razón principal de tu decisión, pero que no te das cuenta de que ahora quien tiene que cuidar de ella es Terry – Isaac apretó los labios –

Isaac – Que es lo que te preocupa – le dijo al ver su actitud –

Ane – Isaac ya no te podre ver y tengo miedo de perderte – al fin le dijo lo que sentía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –

Isaac – Ane no hay nada de qué preocuparte – ella lo miro a los ojos –

Ane – Isaac tu ya no regresaras a chicago – dijo tristemente –

Isaac – Quédate conmigo – tomo la mano de ella –

Ane – Eso es imposible – sabía que sus padres no lo permitirían ya que ni siquiera estaban comprometidos –

Isaac – Y si les dices que te quedaras a planear la boda – Ane lo miro confundida –

Ane - ¿Boda? – Pregunto curiosa – ¿De quién? – dijo confundida –

Isaac – De nosotros – con la otra mano saco del bolso de su saco una caja – ábrela – le dijo mientras la ponía en su mano – Ane temblaba, poco a poco abrió la caja, sus ojos se sorprendieron de ver la joya que había ahí – te quieres casar conmigo – le pregunto, Ane lo miro, se le echo en brazos sin importar que se derramara el café que había pedido su novio, la gente se les quedo mirando –

Ane – Si, si, si, - dijo emocionada – si quiero ser tu esposa – casi lo grito y sin importar lo que diría la gente le dio un beso a su novio –

Isaac – Debo hablar con tus padre – le dijo cuando ella lo dejo de besar –

Ane – Lo que tu digas – su corazón latía frenéticamente, Isaac tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Ane – tenemos que decirle a Candy – no lo podía creer –

Isaac – Si pero no será ahora – parecía pedirlo – ella se acaba de casar al menos deja que pasen unos días – le pido –

Ane – Perdóname pero estaba tan desesperada – sabía había cometido un error al contarle a Candy sobre sus planes –

Isaac – Solo por qué aceptaste ser mi esposa – dijo tiernamente – que te parece si se lo decimos a mi madre – Ane afirmo con la cabeza, Isaac saco unos billetes de su cartera, los dejo en la mesa, tomo de la mano a su novia y se dirigieron al hotel, mientras Candy estaba llegando al teatro, cuando llego a su casa Daniel ya la esperaba, ya ni siquiera entro a su casa, entro al teatro, se sentó en las butacas, ahí estaba Terry con Karen ensayando sus diálogos, guardo silencio, solo había pasado una hora y ella ya estaba bostezando, se recargo en el respaldo de la butaca, los ojos se le cerraban, esperaba que pronto terminara el ensayo, poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, en su sueño un hombre la miraba maravillado, al verlo a los ojos supo que era su amado Terry, ella le sonreía estaban en un una casa nunca antes vista, en el fondo una mujer de mirada intrigante, en el costado izquierdo un hombre les daba la espalda entonces, la mujer se acerco a Terry y le susurro algo al oído, Terry volteo a ver a aquel hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, se dirigió a él y le dio la vuelta, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba de Richard, el sostenía un pañuelo, repentinamente la mujer toma una daga y ataca a Richard hiriéndolo de muerte, ella corre a ver a su amigo pero Terry se lo impide, le reclama que la haya engañado con él, a lo cual ella responde que es una mentira, entonces el toma la daga con la que fue herido el chico, su rostro está lleno de rabia, su corazón lleno de celos, entonces sin pensarlo más le clava la daga en el corazón –

Candy - ¡No! – grito aterrorizada, los presentes la voltearon a ver, su corazón y pulso estaban acelerados, sus manos temblaban –

Terry – Que pasa Candy – bajo del escenario de un brinco y corrió a ver a su esposa – ella temblaba, una gota de sudor bajo de por su sien –

Candy – Terry – lo abrazo con fuerza, tenía una inmensas ganas de llorar –

Robert – Se acabo el ensayo – les dijo al grupo de actores – nos vemos mañana – se puso de pie – se siente bien Sra. – le dijo en cuanto se acerco a ellos –

Candy – Lo siento – se disculpo, no dejaba de abrazar a Terry –

Robert – No se preocupes estábamos por terminar – le dijo – te veo mañana Terry – se despidió de él –

Terry – Si aquí estaré – intento sonreír - ¿Qué paso Candy? –

Candy - ¡Oh Terry! , fue horrible – se aferraba al abrazo protector de su esposo –

Terry – Te dormiste, fue un mal sueño – Candy lo miro –

Candy – ¿Me dormí? – dijo sorprendida –

Terry – Si cariño como una hora – le aseguro y se río – eres tan dormilona – acaricio su nariz con la de ella –

Candy – Es no es verdad – le recrimino y se soltó de el –

Terry – Sabes que digo la verdad – seguía riéndose –

Candy – Ya deja de burlarte – se limpio las lagrimas –

Terry – Y que soñaste –le pregunto, el rostro de Candy cambio de semblante, Terry enarco una ceja interrogante –

Candy – Pues fue algo extraño – no le diría lo que soñó ya que se imaginaba la reacción que tendría al saber que Richard había a parecido en sus sueños, Candy se estremeció al recordar el sueño – solo abrázame – se volvía a echar en sus brazos –

Terry – Eres como una niña – la abrazo amorosamente –

Candy – Terry yo te amo – lo miro – nunca lo olvides – él la miro tiernamente -

Terry – Hace mucho que no lo decías – le dijo su corazón se emociono ante las palabras de ella –

Candy – Pero tú sabes que es así – el acaricio su cabello –

Terry – De vez en cuando me gustaría oírlo – acerco sus labios a los de ella –

Candy – Te Amo – lo volvía a repetir, Terry le dio un suave beso –

Terry – No vamos a casa – le dijo al romper el beso –

Candy – Si tengo que preparar la cena – tomo su abrigo –

Terry – Yo no quiero cenar – le susurro al oído, Candy se sonrojo – quiero estar contigo – Candy sintió un nudo en el estomago –

Candy – Terry que cosas dices – el sonrojo seguía –

Terry – Daniel nos espera – la tomo de la mano –

Candy – Si es un hombre muy responsable – le dijo, ambos salieron tomados de la mano del teatro, se notaban contentos, aunque Candy se preguntaba por qué había soñado eso –

Terry – Hice reservaciones en un restaurante – le dijo Candy lo miro –

Candy – Pensé que cenaríamos en casa – le dijo algo confundida –

Terry – Te debo la luna de miel – le dijo mientras la tomada de la mano – lamento tanto que el estreno se cruzara con la fecha de la boda – se disculpo –

Candy – No importa mientras estemos juntos – recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, Terry extendió el brazo lo paso por la espalda de ella, Candy miro el guion que Terry llevaba junto así – Otelo – dijo curiosa –

Terry -¡Eh! – miro a donde ella clava sus ojos verdes – si es la obra que montaremos – tomo el guion con la otra mano – ya te lo había dicho no –

Candy – Y de que trata – le pregunto –

Terry – Es sobre un hombre noble es moro, que se casa con la hija de un senador – Candy escuchaba atentamente – ella es Desdémona ella en verdad lo ama, tiene un sirviente que se llama Yago, el llena de intrigas a Otelo, le hace creer que su esposa lo engaña con Casio, aun que realmente la ama es Rodrigo, así que Otelo cegado por los celos mata a su esposa – Candy lo mira desconcertada – luego se entera de que todo era mentira y arrepentido por haber asesinado a su esposa se mata – Candy se quedo boquiabierta – Candy no me mires así es solo un personaje –

Candy – Que drama – dijo sorprendida –

Terry – Ja, Ja, Ja, así es Candy es una obra dramática –

Candy – Hasta la piel se me erizo – le mostro su brazo –

Terry – Lo bueno que no soy un hombre celoso - le dijo al oído –

Candy – Ja, Ja, eso ni tú te lo crees – le llevo la contraria –

Terry – Lo sería si hubiera motivo – le replico, Candy sintió que la sangre se le helaba – pero como sé que nunca los tendré – le dio un beso en la mejilla –

Candy – Claro que no – fingió un sonrisa, Candy se quedo callada mientras Terry le hablaba sobre el estreno, parecía que escuchaba pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, pensaba en decirle esa noche lo que había pasado con Richard el día de la boda, pero después de lo que había platicado pensó que no sería un buena idea, "no creo que se entere", se dijo pasara sus adentros, se puso a pensar en lo que había soñado tal vez el estar en el ensayo lo había provocado, miro a su esposo, se imagino una familia feliz, esperaba que pronto dios los bendijera con la dicha de poder ser padres, mientras disfrutaría de su matrimonio y nada ni nadie impediría que fuera así, ni siquiera los malos deceso de Elisa se cumplirían.

CONTINUARA….

La fama de Terry se crece con su nuevo protagónico, aunque esto afecta su recién matrimonio el día de interpreta a OTELO.

CAPITULO 173

OTELO

Richard miraba desde la ventana de su departamento el pasar de la gente, desde ahí se miraban la marquesinas de los teatros, la ciudad estaba alborotada ya que esa noche reaparecería en los escenarios la revelación del momento Terry Grandchester en su interpretación como Otelo, Richard cerro las cortinas, había encontrado ese departamento ya ni siquiera se fue de Nueva York, habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la boda de Candy pero para él era como si la boda hubiese sido ayer, se sentó en un silla y comenzó a recordar lo hermosa que ella lucia ese día tal como siempre la imagino, claro que siempre pensó que el seria el novio feliz que la esperaría en el altar, se imaginaba la gran fiesta, los rostros felices de ambos, todo lo soñó desde el día que la conoció pero esos sueños se derrumbaron cuando supo que a quién ella amaba era a Terry, recordó la noche en que fue a la boda a darle su regalo de bodas, hubiera sido mejor no ir, se decía para sus adentros, recordó que después de salir del salón de fiestas se puso a deambular por las calles, no supo cómo pero llego a la catedral donde se casaron, aun se veía en el suelo los rastros de la ceremonia, miro que la puerta estaba abierta, se metió, un solitario hombre recogía todas las flores, el hombre le dijo que ya iban a cerrar, Richard contesto que no se tardaría, un hombre con una sotana le dijo que la casa de dios no tenía hora para recibir a sus fieles, Richard agradeció al padre, se sentó en un banca, luego el sacerdote se acerco y comenzó a platicar con él, luego de un rato Richard salió de la iglesia y siguió su camino, comenzaba a nevar, se metió a un bar que encontró en el trayecto, no deseaba llegar a su hotel, no quería estar solo eran casi la dos de la mañana cuando decidió irse, los ojos le ardían por haber llorado tanto, comenzó a caminar con la mirada al piso, choco con el poste de un farol fue cuando reacciono y levanto la vista, miro la fachada de una casa, entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba, sabía que no había nadie en esa casa, al menos eso suponía, levanto la vista y miro una tenue luz y una silueta junto a la ventana, fue cuando la cortina se movió alguien se asomo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Terry, este cerro la cortina, solo tenía unos segundos para reaccionar, conocía a Terry y sabía bajaría a buscarlo, entonces miro que del otro lado de la acera había un callejón, corrió para ocultarse, ya no quería darle más problemas a Candy, pero todo le había salido mal.

Richard – Soy un idiota – se dijo a sí mismo – por qué te conocí Candy – suspiro, en ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono, se puso de pie y fue a contestar – hola – dijo amablemente – como estas – se dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios – si estoy bien gracias – se notaba tranquilo – que paso – cuestiono y se quedo escuchando – mañana – dijo sorprendido – la verdad es que no lo recordaba – apretó los labios – lo sé pero también compréndeme – ahora parecía suplicar – no estoy seguro de eso – se llevo una mano al cabello – no te prometo nada – parecía que discutía - claro te veo después – dijo finalmente y colgó el teléfono – miro su reloj noto que se hacía tarde, tomo su saco de la cama y se fue a seguir con los negocios de Elisa Legan –

Candy y Terry desayunaban tranquilamente, Terry no dejaba de mirar a la nueva empleada, se le hacía conocida pero de donde se preguntaba, Candy le había dicho que era una chica de Chicago, que trabajaba para ayudar a su madre enferma y que su nombre era Lucia, Terry se sorprendió de saberlo pero no tomo le dio importancia ya que la Lucia que él conocía era muy distinta a esta, Terry tomo la taza de té que le sirvió la empleada, no se podía quejar hasta el momento se había portado bien, era muy respetuosa y se notaba que a su esposa le agradaba mucho, así que decidió no hacer alboroto por algo sin importancia.

Terry – Te ves hermosa – le dijo mientras la miraba –

Candy – Gracias – sonrío –

Terry – Lamento tanto dejarte sola – le dijo ya que su luna de miel solo duro dos días y desde entonces él no había parado de ensayar -

Candy – No te preocupes – le dijo y tomo su mano – solo han sido dos semanas – Terry acaricio el rostro de ella tiernamente – no estás nervioso – le pregunto –

Terry – No amor – dijo tranquilo – no es la primera vez que tengo un protagónico –

Candy – Si pero este personaje es muy diferente a Romeo – parecía no agradarle tanto –

Terry – Ja, Ja, Ja, - se rio – Candy como seria el mundo si todos fuéramos iguales – Candy lo miro – imagínate que hubiera muchos Tarzan con Pecas – se seguía riendo –

Candy – Eso no me parece gracioso – frunció el ceño –

Terry – No te enojes cariño – le sonrío, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, la chica de servicio contesto –

Lucia - Sr. Le llaman – le dijo en un sumiso tono a Terry desde la entrada al comedor – es el Sr. Hathaway –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo y la miro fijamente ya que estaba seguro la había visto en algún lado –

Candy – Recoge por favor –le dijo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta los labios, Terry regreso rápidamente –

Terry – Me tengo que apresurar – le dijo a su esposa – Robert nos quiere ya en el teatro – Candy lo miro –

Candy – No te preocupes por mi cariño – le dijo – comprendo tu trabajo – sonrío –

Lucia – El baño ya está listo – le dijo a Terry –

Terry – Gracias – se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación –

Candy – Voy a preparar su ropa – se puso de pie –

Lucia – Lo quiere mucho verdad – le dijo para hacer platica –

Candy - ¿Cómo dices? – se detuvo y la miro –

Lucia – A su esposo – Candy quiso comprender lo que la chica le dijo – perdone que me meta en esto Sra. Pero creo que su esposo se ausenta mucho de casa – Candy la miro molesta –

Candy – Lucia te agradeceré que no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de comentarios – le recrimino –

Lucia – Lo siento Sra. – bajo la cabeza – pero es que la quiero tanto y me duele oírla llorar – Candy la miro – no piense que la espió pero la otra noche la escuche llorar en el despacho, vi las luces encendidas y vine a apagarlas, por eso me di cuenta que lloraba – seguía mirando al piso –

Candy – Te agradezco tu preocupación pero no lloraba por qué me sintiera sola – le confesó – espero no se vuelva a repetir – se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a su esposo en su habitación, Terry se había puesto una bata, estaba por meterse a bañar – te preparare tu ropa – le dijo en cuanto entro a la habitación –

Terry – Gracias – le gustaba verla como su esposa, tan cariñosa, siempre al pendiente de él –

Candy – Que corbata quieres – le dijo mientras se agachaba a buscar en un cajón –

Terry – La que elijas será perfecta – se acerco a donde su esposa –

Candy – Te gusta esta – se puso de pie, Terry ya la esperaba para acecharla – pasa algo – le dijo al verlo tan cerca –

Terry – Si – la miro fijamente – y luego le dio beso apasionado – pasa que te deseo tanto – beso su cuello –

Candy – Terry por favor – dijo nerviosa – hay empleados en casa – le recordó –

Terry – Y acaso no es esta mi casa y tu mi esposa – Candy lo miro – ellos no tienen por qué decir nada – dijo molesto y la soltó – me voy a bañar – se dio la vuelta –

Candy – Terry tu sabes que te amo – sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de él – y quiero que me ames siempre – ella lo soltó, Terry se dio la vuelta y la comenzó a besar, ella no se opuso, Terry desato la cinta del vestido de ella, la llevo a la cama y así medio desnudos se amaron sin importarles que a él lo estuvieran esperando en el teatro. Terry se había terminado de arreglar, Candy lo miraba desde la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con las sabanas, se notaba sonriente –

Terry – Ahora si me voy – se acerco a la cama – si no Robert me matara – le dio un beso a Candy, ella se aferro a sus labios, hundió su mano en el cabello de él, aun estaba humedecido, olía a madera fina a causa del perfume – te veré por la noche –ella lo volvía a besar – si sigues así nunca llegare al teatro – dijo dulcemente –

Candy – Es que te amo tanto – lo miro tiernamente –

Terry – Yo también te amo – ella lo soltó – iras con tu madre – le pregunto –

Candy – Si, quiere que le ayude con los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana – le explico –

Terry – Esta bien cariño le diré a Daniel que me lleve y luego estará a tu disposición – se acomodo la corbata y se dirigió a la puerta –

Candy – Terry lo harás increíble – le sonrío y le mando un beso con la mano, él le respondió regalándole una sonrisa y se fue dejando a su esposa, Candy se quedo pensativa, feliz ya que desde hacía casi dos semanas no había podido estar en la intimidad con su esposo ya que el llegaba demasiado tarde de los ensayos y aun que ella lo esperaba ansiosa siempre terminaba venciéndola el sueño, recordó la noche en que miro el reloj eran más de la una de la mañana y Terry no regresaba, bajo a tomar un poco de agua, encendió la luz y miro lo vacía que se veía la casa, tan grande pero tan sola, por un momento su corazón no soporto más tenía casi dos días de no ver a Terry, se pregunto que como era eso posible, si vivía con él pero cuando el llegaba ella estaba dormida y él se levantaba tarde y lo único que hacía era desayunar e irse nuevamente al teatro, pero comprendió que así era su vida, ella abrió los ojos en ese instante recordó lo que un día escucho en labios de la misma Lucia "El joven siempre llega a deshoras y con compañía femenina" – eso no es verdad – sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, se puso de pie y se cubrió con una bata y se metió a bañar para despejar su mente –

Laureen acomodaba un retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea, algunos hombres acomodaban los muebles nuevos que acababa de comprar, ya ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir a Chicago por sus cosas, Emily se encargo de empacar todas sus cosas, Isaac bajo las escaleras aun estaba reconociendo la casa que habían comprado, era grande y espaciosa, con un amplio jardín para cuando tuviera hijos con Ane.

Laureen – Hola cariño – le dijo y se acerco a él –

Isaac – Aun no terminan de traer los muebles – dijo preocupado –

Laureen – No, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le sonrío – todo estará listo para la cena de mañana – acomodo la corbata –

Isaac – Si espero que todo salga bien – se quedo pensativo –

Laureen – ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto al ver el semblante de su hijo – que hiciste – le cuestiono, Isaac la miro y Laureen adivino – te dije que no lo hicieras – parecía como reclamo –

Isaac – Lo sé madre pero tienes que entender – le explicaba en ese momento tocaron la puerta –

Laureen – Es pero no se te salga de las manos – le dijo mientras iba a abrir – hola hija – le dijo con cariño – pasa –

Ane – Gracias Sra. – la saludo de beso, los ojos de Isaac brillaron al ver a la chica –

Isaac – Hola Ane – sonrío –

Ane – Hola – no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo –

Laureen – Candy aun no llega, pero ven vamos al comedor – Isaac le dio el brazo a su novia –

Isaac – Te ves hermosa – le dijo discretamente –

Ane – Gracias – se puso nerviosa –

Laureen – Lista para mañana – le pregunto a su futura nuera –

Ane – Si – contesto dulcemente –

Isaac – No estás nerviosa – le pregunto curioso –

Laureen – Por que tardan tanto tu hermana – miro el reloj-

Isaac – Debe ser por qué hoy es el estreno de la obra – le recordó –

Laureen – Es verdad – se quedo pensando – no lo recordaba, en ese momento tocaron nuevamente la puerta – debe ser ella – fue a abrir – hija que bueno que llegaste – la saludo, Candy se metió a la casa –

Candy – Lo siento mamá – se disculpo – hola Ane – le dijo sonriente –

Ane – Hola Candy – no soltó a Isaac –

Isaac – Como estas pecas – le regalo una sonrisa –

Candy – Contenta de que hayas decido – Isaac enarco una ceja –

Laureen – Y tu esposo como esta – dijo mientras se dirigían al comedor –

Candy – Muy bien mamá – se notaba contenta –

Isaac – No decías lo mismo hace unos días – le recordó –

Candy – Isaac hoy no quiero pelear contigo – intento no molestarse –

Laureen – Tu hermana ya comprendió que así es el trabajo de su esposo – parecía recriminarle a Isaac, Ane solo se limitaba a escuchar pero bien sabía por la misma Candy que los últimos días para ella habían sido difíciles por la ausencia de Terry, Isaac se fue al trabajo, las damas se quedaron ultimando detalles de la cena de compromiso de Ane, al menos Candy había logrado entretenerse en eso, eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando Candy se fue a casa para arreglase, sabía que debía lucir hermosa tan digna de ser la esposa de Terry Grandchester el más exitoso actor de Broadway, Lucia le ayudo a cambiarse y a peinarse mientras lo hacia Candy se cuestionaba sobre que había pasado con ella y Terry por qué la chica no deseaba que su esposo supiera quién era en verdad, no le gustaba mentirle pero conocía bien a su esposo no es que estuviera primero Lucia que él pero no podía permitir que ella perdiera el trabajo ya que le había dicho que su madre estaba enferma y que ella el único sustento para poder ayudarla –

Lucia – Sucede algo Sra. – le cuestiono al observar como la miraba –

Candy – No nada – le sonrío –

Lucia – Esta lista – la última oquilla es su cabello –

Candy – Gracias – se miro al espejo –

Lucia – Daniel ya la espera – dijo antes de salir –

Candy – Ahora voy – la chica salió, los nervios de Candy se hicieron presentes, recordó lo amargo que fue la noche en que Terry hizo su primer protagónico, lo difícil que fue tomar esa noche aquella decisión, lo que sobrevino después de eso, pero ahora ya era su esposa y estaba segura de que nadie arruinaría esa noche –

Cuando Candy llego al teatro estaba lleno, la gente no dejaba de observarla sentía un gran peso en sus hombros por ser quien era, pero ahora no estaba sola, su madre y hermano la esperaban en el vestíbulo del teatro, algunos hombres llegaron a interrogarla sobre lo que opinaba de que su esposo interpretara el polémico Otelo, hubo uno quien le cuestiono que si Terry era parecido a su personaje en la vida real cosa que ella negó, un hombre llego a donde Candy, era uno de los asistentes del teatro, el hombre la condujo hasta los camerinos, la guio hasta el de su esposo.

Candy – Gracias – le dijo antes de que el hombre se fuera, ella toco la puerta –

Terry – Adelante – se estaba maquillando –

Candy – Hola amor – le dijo al entrar –

Terry – Hola Candy – le sonrió la chica lo miro extrañada – pasa algo – le pregunto al ver la reacción de ella –

Candy – Te ves tan raro así – dijo aun sorprendida –

Terry – Es por el maquillaje – se miro en el espejo – Otelo era un hombre de color – le hizo saber –

Candy – Si ya me habías dicho – Terry estaba desnudo de la parte superior del cuerpo, Candy no pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo de su esposo –

Terry – Solo me falta el pelo – tomo un cepillo y se lo sujeto en un coleta, luego puso una especie de red en él, luego de unos minutos termino – listo – le dijo a la chica –

Candy – Y la pintura no se caerá – le dijo al ver que se ponía una túnica –

Terry – Es una pintura especial – le dijo, Candy se rio – que es tan gracioso –

Candy – Nada – no podía parar de reír –

Terry – Yo no le encuentro gracias – se miro al espejo –

Candy – Te había imaginado con el cabello canoso pero nunca calvo – se volvió a reír –

Terry – Ja, ja, ja, - dijo molesto –

Candy – No te enojes cariño – se acerco a él –

Terry – Se que el personaje lo requiere –ella se acerco a acariciar su rostro cuando él se hizo para atrás, Candy se sorprendió de la reacción de Terry – no quiero mancharte – le hizo saber –

Candy – Claro comprendo – sonrío, tocaron la puerta y alguien dijo "primera llamada" –

Terry – Creo que es hora de que despedirnos – la miro dulcemente –

Candy – Te amo – le dijo a la distancia – se que lo harás muy bien –

Terry – Todo esto es por ti – Candy le sonrío –

Candy – Suerte – le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir Candy volteo a ver a Terry que se seguía acomodando la ropa, ella salió de ahí, por los pasillos todo era un alboroto se dio la vuelta y choco con alguien – lo siento – se disculpo –

Karen – Hola Candy – la saludo –

Candy – Mucha suerte – le deseo a la chica ya que ella Desdémona –

Karen – Gracias Candy – la miro de arriba abajo – luces espectacular – la alago – digna de ser la esposa de Terry –

Candy – Muchas gracias – se sonrojo –

Karen – Sabes Candy al principio estaba molesta contigo – le dijo, Candy la miro desconcertada –

Candy – Y por qué – cuestiono –

Karen – Por Richard – Candy se quedo boquiabierta – acaso nunca supiste que él y yo fuimos novios – Candy palideció –

Candy – No lo sabía – intento digerir la noticia –

Karen – Ahora lo sabes – dijo envidiosamente – me alegro que él lo haya superado, tengo la ilusión de que ahora que vive en aquí en Nueva York podamos reanudar la relación – Candy sintió que un inmenso frio recorrió sus espalda, un hombre pasaba por ahí – por favor lleve a la Sra. A su lugar – le dijo – te veré en la fiesta – se despidió y se fue, Candy siguió al hombre no podía creer lo que Karen le acaba de decir, que hacía Richard en Nueva York, que pasaría si Terry y él se encontraban en la fiesta, por qué si lo que Karen había dicho era verdad tal vez Richard fuera a la fiesta, es mas tal vez en este momento se encontraría en el teatro, Candy intento calmarse cuando llego hasta donde la esperaba su madre e Isaac, Terry había reservado el mejor lugar para ella, fue entonces que las luces se apagaron, el telón se levanto, los asistentes estaban atentos al observar a Terry como Otelo, su interpretación era maravillosa como solo él podía hacerlo, Candy lo miraba atentamente aunque por momentos su miraba se dirigía a otro lado como buscando a alguien, luego su verde mirar regresaba a donde su esposo, la trama era tan dramática, como es que Yago era tan intrigante, cuál era el propósito de todas sus intrigas contra Desdémona y Casi, si el que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella era Rodrigo y por qué Otelo no confiaba en sus esposa, vino el intermedio en uno de los momentos más culminantes –

Ane – Que bien actúa Terry – le dijo a Isaac –

Isaac – No es gran cosa – se encogió de hombros – he visto mejores –

Laureen – No digas eso – le reprocho – sabes que lo hace muy bien – dijo seriamente –

Isaac – Tu qué opinas - le pregunto a su hermana, pero Candy parecía como ausente – te sientes bien – le cuestiono –

Candy – Si – dijo suavemente –

Ane – No te miras muy bien – le dijo a su amiga –

Candy – Ane me acompañas al tocador – le dijo a su amiga –

Ane – Claro – se fueron ante la mirada interrogante de Laureen e Isaac –

Isaac – Que le pasa – le dijo a su madre –

Laureen – Creo que ha sentido la ausencia de su esposo – no le gustaba ver a su hija así –

Isaac – Era de suponerse – Laureen lo miro – la vida de un actor no es como la de cualquiera de nosotros – decía mientras las miraba alejarse – su vida social incluso es diferente, siempre rodeado de excesos – parecía no gustarle –

Laureen – Yo creo que Terry es diferente – le dijo convencida –

Isaac – Madre que hombre deja a su recién esposa casi abandonada – le cuestiono y la miro, Laureen no respondió sabía que Isaac tenía algo de razón –

Ane – Que pasa Candy – le dijo al entrar al tocador –

Candy – Ane estoy tan confundida – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –

Ane – Por qué – aun no comprendía –

Candy – Ane Richard está viviendo aquí – Ane se puso nerviosa, Candy la miro la miro – por qué no te sorprende – le dijo al ver la reacción de su amiga – lo sabías – lo afirmo –

Ane – Candy lo siento – ni siquiera hizo el intento de negarlo –

Candy – Por qué no me lo dijiste – le reclamo –

Ane – Por qué… - Candy la interrumpió –

Candy – Isaac te lo prohibió – estaba convencida de ello –

Ane – No Candy – bajo la mirada – no fue Isaac quien me lo pidió – Candy se sorprendió –

Candy – Entonces – le cuestiono mientras la sujetaba de los brazos –

Ane – Fue el mismo Richard que nos lo pidió - Candy la soltó – yo llegue a casa de tu madre y el estaba ahí, me sorprendí mucho de verlo – cerro los ojos para recordar –incluso le reclame lo que hizo el día de tu boda – Candy estaba boquiabierta – el me pidió que no te dijera que estaba aquí, me dijo que ya no quería ocasionarte más problemas de los que ya te había dado, que deseaba que fueras feliz con Terry, que si no fuese por sus estupideces el no estaría ahora aquí – dijo finalmente –

Candy – Y por qué no me lo dijiste, se supone que somos amigas – le reclamo –

Ane – Perdóname – su voz sonó entrecortadamente – pero estoy segura de que él no quiere hacerte daño – le aseguro, en ese momento Laureen la llamo –

Laureen – Hija está por comenzar – le dijo desde afuera –

Candy – Ya vamos – le respondió – hablaremos después – intento serenarse –

Ane – Lo siento Candy – se disculpo nuevamente –

Candy – No tienes por qué disculparte – sonrío, Candy y Ane se dirigieron al vestíbulo, aun había gente ahí, Laureen había regresado con Isaac, fue entonces que Candy miro a las escaleras que había del lado izquierdo, su corazón palideció cuando vio que un atractivo hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo subía las escaleras, el estaba de perfil, Candy intento ocultarse entre la gente, Richard miro de reojo hacia abajo, vio como una hermosa mujer bajaba la mirada y caminaba entre la gente, era inevitable no verla y que su corazón no latiera frenéticamente, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo sacarla de sus pensamientos. Terry salió nuevamente a escena, las emociones de la obra se sentían en el aire, el drama estaba por terminar, los celos de Otelo habían despertado y Desdémona era la victima que caería entre sus manos al igual que Rodrigo y Casio, casi al culminar la última escena Candy comenzó a buscar con la mirada en los palcos ya que se sentía observada, fue entonces que sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los de Richard que no dejaban de admirarla, Desdémona cayó muerta en manos de un Otelo lleno de celos, Terry dirigió la mirada a su esposa, ella miraba a otro lado busco lo que ella observaba, Terry apretó la daga de utilería con fuerza al percatarse de a quien ella observaba no era otra persona más que Richard Brower, un sentimiento de amargura lo invadió y por un momento hubiera deseado que esa daga fuese de verdad y que Rodrigo fuese Richard Brower –

CONTINUARA…

Terry está molesto pero no le dice nada a Candy pues sabe que ella lo ama pero esta por estallar, mientras alguien busca DOS RAZONES PARA AMARTE.

CAPITULO 174

DOS RAZONES PARA AMARTE

El telón cayo lentamente mientras la gente aplaudía, la actuación de Terry había sido magistral, sublime solo como el podría hacerlo, Terry se fue deprisa al camerino, necesitaba quitarse el maquillaje ya que sentía le picaba el rostro, pero más que eso era el coraje que sentía de saber que Richard había estado en el teatro, seguramente buscando a Candy, acaso no entendía que ella no era para él, sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados de su actitud ya que cuando paso junto a una mesa tiro un florero de utilería, Karen sonrío malévolamente.

Karen – Por qué estas tan molesto – le pregunto antes de que Terry se metiera al camerino –

Terry – Creo que no te importa – dijo groseramente –

Karen – Debe ser por Richard verdad – Terry la miro – lo viste en el palco no es así – lo afirmo – pero no deberías ponerte así – dijo desenfadadamente –

Terry – Ese tipo ya me tiene harto – dijo entre dientes –

Karen – No piense que vino solo para ver a tu esposa – Terry le mando una mirada retadora a la cual Karen respondió de la misma manera – el vino a verme a mí – Terry puso cara de sorpresa –

Terry – A ti – dijo confundido –

Karen – Si fui yo quien lo invito – le aclaro – estoy intentando reconquistarlo – se acero a Terry seductoramente –

Terry – Irán a la fiesta – le cuestiono ya que si eso pasaba el no se pararía por ahí –

Karen – No – le confirmo – si lo que te preocupa es que se encuentre con Candy te equivocas – se alejo de Terry – iremos al mi departamento a recordar viejos tiempos – sonrío – que se diviertan tú y tu esposa – le guiño el ojo y se fue caminando mientras tarareaba una canción, Terry quedo más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no era Candy el motivo por el cual Richard había ido , aunque no dejo de molestarle el hecho de que lo volteara a ver –

Laureen – Candy Terry es maravilloso – le dijo en el vestíbulo –

Isaac – No lo alabes tanto – frunció el ceño –

Ane – En verdad Terry es un gran actor – Isaac la miro – no me mires así sabes que digo la verdad –

Candy – Lo lleva en la sangre – dijo sonriente, en ese momento un risa llamo su atención, Candy miro a unos metros de ellos estaba Richard con un grupo de amigos, se notaba feliz –

Ane – Candy estas bien – le dijo al ver el semblante de su amiga –

Isaac – Lo siento Candy pero es algo que no puedes evitar – se refería a encontrarse con Richard – hola Richard – se acerco a él, lo saludo y le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Richard – Hola Isaac – ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Candy –

Isaac – No creí verte tan pronto – le daba gusto ver a su amigo –

Richard – Ya sabes asuntos de negocio – le explico –

Isaac – Ven a saludar a mi madre – se lo llevo a donde las damas –

Richard – Buenas noches – le dio un beso en la mano a Laureen –

Laureen – Que gusto verlo – dijo educadamente –

Richard – Hola Srita. Britter – dijo respetuosamente y también le dio un beso en la mano –

Ane – Hola – lo saludo –

Richard – Buenas noches Sra. Grandchester – Candy lo miro y se quedo sorprendida por la indiferencia del chico –

Isaac – Iras a la fiesta – le pregunto –

Richard – No, tengo otros planes – sonrío –

Isaac – En serio – dijo sorprendido –

Richard – Me tengo que ir me están esperando – se notaba tan tranquilo – con su permiso – les dijo a las damas y se dio la vuelta –

Laureen – Nos vamos – le dijo a Candy –

Candy – Si madre – su semblante notaba confusión –

Ane – Pasa algo Candy – le dijo al verla –

Candy – No nada – tomo aire –

Isaac – Esperaras a Terry – le pregunto –

Candy – Si yo me voy con él a la fiesta – le dijo quería abrazarlo y felicitarlo –

Isaac – Te veré haya – le dijo, un chico de la compañía fue por Candy y la guio a donde los camerinos, Candy toco en el de su esposo –

Terry – Adelante – dijo tranquilamente –

Candy – Hola cariño – entro y cerró la puerta, Terry la miro por el espejo –

Terry – Solo termino de acomodarme la corbata y nos vamos – Terry ya se había quitado el maquillaje incluso se había bañado nuevamente –

Candy – Estuviste increíble – se acerco a él –

Terry – En serio – dijo seriamente – gracias – parecía no prestarle atención –

Candy – Si – se puso frente a él y acaricio su mejilla, Terry sintió que la piel se le erizaba aunque quiso disimularlo pues aun se sentía molesto – pasa algo – le pregunto –

Terry – No nada – quiso decirle que se dio cuenta cuando miraba a Richard pero no quería pelear con ella –

Candy – Ahora si eres mi esposo – le dijo en cuanto Terry termino de arreglarse, antes de que Terry pudiera responderle Candy le planto un apasionado beso, Terry quiso negarse pero no pudo ella lo hacía estremecer, la tomo de la cintura mientras el calor en el camerino iba subiendo –

Terry – Dime que me amas – parecía suplicarle –

Candy – Eso no lo dudes nunca – dejo que Terry la siguiera besando – TE AMO – le susurro al oído mientras el besaba su cuello –

Terry – Te amo Candy y te deseo tanto – su corazón comenzó a acelerarse –

Candy – Terry nos esperan en la fiesta – le recordó entre risas –

Terry – Y si no vamos – le dijo su voz sonaba rasposa –

Candy – Es una fiesta para ti – le recordó –

Terry – Tú me provocaste – le reclamo –

Candy – Vayamos solo un rato – le dijo coquetamente –

Terry – Que remedio – intento controlar su respiración –

Candy – La gente quedo satisfecha con la obra – salieron del camerino –

Terry – Yo solo lo hago por ti – le dijo cariñosamente –

Candy – Pues creo que te has ganado algo – le dijo con un sonrisa –

Terry – Así y que es eso que me he ganado – pregunto, Candy no respondió Terry sonrío traviesamente – que cosas dices Candy – en ese momento Karen salía de su camerino –

Karen – Hola Candy – la volvía a saludar –

Candy – Felicidades Karen – sonrío –

Karen – Gracias Candy – miro a la feliz pareja – irán a la fiesta – pregunto –

Candy – Si ahora mismo nos íbamos – Terry parecía llevar prisa – te veremos haya – le dijo a la chica –

Karen – Yo no puedo ir tengo un compromiso con un viejo amigo – Terry la miro molesto –

Candy – Que te diviertas – ni siquiera noto el modo en que Terry miro a Karen –

Karen – Ten por seguro que así será – enarco una ceja burlonamente –

Terry – Vamos Candy – no quería que Karen comenzara hablar con Richard –

Karen – Adiós – les dijo y se dio la vuelta –

Candy – Que comportamiento tan extraño tiene hoy – le dijo a Terry –

Terry – Lo que tiene de buena actriz lo tiene de loca – dijo molesto –

Candy – Terry no deberías de expresarte así de ella – le recrimino, en ese momento salieron del teatro, una multitud de gente esperaba a Terry, la chicas gritaban y los reporteros se le fueron encima, Candy sintió un poco angustia al ver que tanta gente se le iba encima –

Terry – Déjennos pasar – le dijo a la multitud que le hacia un mar de preguntas, mientras a unos metros de distancia Karen se encontraba con Richard –

Karen – Yo también soy protagonista de la historia – parecía molestarle que Terry acaparara la atención –

Richard – Por qué no vas a tu fiesta – le dijo sin mirar a donde la multitud –

Karen – No, tengo mejores planes – se acerco a él – te invito a mi departamento – lo tomo de la mano y camino pero Richard ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse – que pasa –

Richard – Karen lo siento pero me voy a casa – Karen lo miro confundida –

Karen – Creí que deseabas ir conmigo – lo soltó –

Richard – Bien sabes que yo ni siquiera deseaba venir – su sonrisa había desaparecido – si vine fue por qué me rogaste que lo hiciera, pero yo no lo deseaba –bajo la mirada –

Karen – Lo dices por ella verdad – le reclamo –

Richard – Karen he tratado de poner distancia entre Candy y yo – miro a la multitud – tu bien sabias que yo no quería encontrarme con ella – parecía dolerle aun –

Karen – Richard no puedes vivir así – intento convencerlo – no puedes evitar hacer tu vida por temor a encontrarla – Richard la miro – Richard eres el mejor amigo de su hermano, acaso dejaras de serlo por ella – le cuestiono, Richard apretó los puños – tu entraste primero a la vida de Isaac que Candy, tu entraste a mi vida antes que ella incluso entraste a la de Terry –

Richard – Cállate – parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento –

Karen – Acaso el día que Isaac se case no iras por temor a encontrarla – Richard no respondía –

Richard – Karen tu no lo entiendes – le dijo la chica lo miro desconcertada – todo este tiempo he intentado olvidarla pero la traigo clavada en la piel, he cometido muchas estupideces y ya quiero dejar de hacerlo, es por eso que quiero evitar encontrarla, me propuse a mi mismo no intervenir más en su vida, no quiero ser el causante de un conflicto entre ella y Terry – dijo tristemente –

Karen – Richard ve a mi casa ahí podremos hablar – le dijo mientras acaricio su mejilla –

Richard – Te dije que no así que no insistas – evadió a Karen – parare un taxi para que te vayas – le dijo –

Karen – Puedo hacerlo sola – se dio la vuelta y se fu molesta ya que sabía no lo convencería –

Richard – Lo siento Karen – dijo en voz baja y se quedo parado a las afueras del teatro viendo como el auto donde Candy y Terry se alejaba, le dolió tanto tratarla con indiferencia, fingiendo una sonrisa como si ya la hubiera olvidado pero sabía que esto sería lo mejor para ambos –

La noche siguió su curso Richard se había ido a su departamento, mientras Candy y Terry se divertían en la fiesta aunque a decir verdad no habían podido estar juntos ya que todos acaparaban a Terry, los inversionistas, algunos empresarios importantes y alguna que otra chica que no perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle, al menos Ane, Isaac y su madre le hacían compañía, luego de un rato ellos tres decidieron retirarse del lugar.

Laureen – Hija en verdad no hay problema que te quedes sola un rato – le dijo a su hija mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su abrigo –

Candy – No mamá de hecho nosotros también pensamos retirarnos – se despidió de ella –

Laureen – Te veré mañana en la cena – le dio un beso –

Ane – Que descanses Candy – también se despidió –

Candy – Igualmente – le dijo a su amiga –

Isaac – No se te vaya a olvidar que mañana es la cena – le recordó –

Candy – Claro que no hermanito – también se despidió de él –

Terry – Gracias por acompañarnos – se acerco a ellos –

Laureen – Fue un placer – Terry se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mano –

Terry – El placer fue de nosotros – dijo galantemente –

Isaac – Los esperamos mañana – le dijo a su cuñado –

Terry – Muchas gracias – sonrío, Isaac y el ya tenían una relación más cordial –

Ane – Hasta mañana – los tres salieron del lugar –

Terry – Nos vamos Candy – le pregunto –

Candy – Si no te incomoda – dijo amablemente –

Terry – Vamos a despedirnos de Robert – se dirigieron a donde él y así lo hicieron, Terry se notaba cansado, Candy lo observaba mientras se dirigían a su casa –

Candy – Que linda estuvo la fiesta – dijo para hacer plática –

Terry – Me alegro que te gustara – tomo la mano de ella –

Candy – Eres el mejor – le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –

Terry – Gracias – le dijo, sabía que Candy no solo se refería en lo profesional, sino en lo emocional también, cuando llegaron a casa pasaban de las tres de la mañana, Candy se sentía algo cansada y tenía sueño, cuando entraron a la habitación lo primero que hizo Terry fue besarla –

Candy – Y eso por qué – le pregunto el encendió la luz -

Terry – Por qué te amo – dijo dulcemente, Terry cerró la puerta con seguro –

Candy – Yo también te amo – le aseguro –

Terry – No me casare de amarte nunca – la volvía a besar apasionadamente y ella se dejaba llevar por los deseos de él –

Candy – Hazme el amor – le dijo al oído, Terry la miro sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras de los labios de ella fue algo provocativo para él –

Terry – Si así lo deseas - Terry comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él, cayeron en la cama entre besos, caricias y deseos desenfrenados de ambos, Terry la coloco sobre si para admirarla mientras el cuerpo de ella se movía como una serpiente que danzaba para embrujar a su presa, el carmín de sus mejillas le decían a Terry que disfrutaba estar con él y eso era algo que lo enloquecía ya que le reafirmaba el amor que le tenía, Candy cerraba los ojos mientras la satisfacción llenaba su rostro, Terry acaricio sus caderas y miro el vientre de ella, sonrío tiernamente como deseando que ahí se estuviese formando una nueva vida, entonces su mirada se enfoco en una parte de su cuerpo, una pequeña y redonda cicatriz estaba en uno de sus costados la había visto antes pero fue hasta ese momento que se pregunto por qué la tenía. El sol se asomaba por debajo de las oscuras cortinas, Terry abrazaba a Candy mientras acariciaba su espalda –

Terry – Buenos Días dormilona – le dijo cariñosamente –

Candy – Hola amor – dijo algo adormilada –

Terry – Me gusta que despiertes entre mis brazos – se aferro a ella –

Candy – A mí me gusta despertar entre ellos – le dijo sonriente –

Terry – Quieres desayunar aquí – le pregunto –

Candy – Si tú quieres – se quiso estirar, Terry la soltó para que lo hiciera, Candy miro el reloj – Por dios es casi medio día – dijo sorprendida – me quede dormida – no lo podía creer –

Terry – Fue por qué casi no dormimos anoche – la miro traviesamente –

Candy – Terry que cosas dices – se sonrojo, Terry tomo la bocina del teléfono y pidió el desayuno, Candy se metió a bañar ya que había quedado en ir a casa de Laureen –

Terry – Con calma Candy te dolerá el estomago – le dijo al verla comer deprisa –

Candy – Terry la horas vuelan – tomo el vaso de jugo, Candy estaba en bata y Terry solo traía puesto el pantalón de la pijama –

Terry – Después de la función llegare a la cena – le dijo a su esposa –

Candy – Quieres que vaya por ti al teatro – le pregunto –

Terry – Harías eso por mi – le pregunto Candy, la chica se puso de pie y se quito la bata para ponerse el vestido –

Candy – Claro que sí – Terry la miraba, Candy tomo el fondo y se miro en el espejo, Terry la observaba y lo noto en el reflejo – por qué me miras de esa forma – le pregunto –

Terry – Por lo hermosa que eres – se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura para acariciar su piel –

Candy – Lo dices por qué me amas – le dijo sonriente –

Terry – Candy quiero hacerte una pregunta – Candy lo miro por el espejo, Terry movió sus manos en la piel de ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, por inercia Candy puso su mano sobre la de Terry –

Candy – Que es lo que quieres preguntar – dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo –

Terry – De que es esta cicatriz – la pregunta fue inminente, Candy bajo la mirada – acaso no me lo puedes decir – dijo al ver la reacción de ella, Candy jalo aire para tomar fuerzas, "no más secretos" se dijo así misma –

Candy – Terry – al fin hablo, Terry puso atención a lo que le diría – esa cicatriz es… - se quedo callada por unos segundos luego prosiguió – es una herida de bala – dijo finalmente, los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos ante lo que escucho –

Terry – ¿Cómo?, ¿Pero por qué? – dijo titubeante –

Candy – Fue en París – le dijo mientras observaba sus reacciones –

Terry – En París – dijo a modo de pregunta –

Candy – Fue durante un ataque a la ciudad – le explico, Terry la soltó suavemente –

Terry – Atacaron el hospital donde estabas – le pregunto –

Candy – No – Terry la miro interrogante –

Terry – Entonces – deseaba saber cómo pasaron las cosas –

Candy – Estaba en un parqué – evito mirarlo – con Richard – al fin lo dejo salir, Terry la soltó por completo –

Terry - ¡Ah! – no supo que más decir, todo fue silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar –

Candy – Habíamos quedado de ir a comer a casa de Isaac – ella rompió el silencio – nos quedamos de ver en el parqué, el me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo – observo a Terry por el espejo le había dado la espalda – ese día llovía – comenzó a recordar – el me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí, aparte de las rosas blancas que me llevaba – Terry apretaba los puños de sus manos – de pronto el silencio se rompió por el ruido de los motores de los aviones, por los gritos de la gente asustada, yo estaba por ir con él cuando… – se recargo en la cómoda – un hombre me grito – parecía como si le doliera todavía – al voltear hacia él, el cañón de su armar estaba dirigido a mí – Terry la volteo a ver – me quede paralizada, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, tire la sombrilla que me protegía de la lluvia y abrace las rosas como si fueran un escudo que protegía mi vida – Richard grito mi nombre – suspiro – había quedado a unos metros de mi, eran solo unos metros pero estoy segura que para él era como un abismo, Richard comenzó a discutir con aquel hombre en un idioma tan extraño para mí – comenzó a temblar – parecía como si suplicara para que no me hiciera daño – ahora hablaba consigo misma - luego solo un estruendo se escucho, algo me golpeo con fuerza, sentí como mi piel era desgarrada por algo que me quemaba, caímos al suelo, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran vi el cuerpo de Richard casi junto al mío, sangraba, sabía que las rosas blancas que me regalo se habían teñido de mi sangre ya que sentía como salía de mi cuerpo luego todo fue total oscuridad – al fin dijo, Terry estaba boquiabierto – cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, luego me entere de que Isaac me había dado sangre y de que él era mi hermano – volteó a ver a Terry –

Terry – Así que él te salvo la vida – apretaba los labios, Terry recordó el día en que fue a visitar a Albert y hablo con Richard, él le había dicho que "por ella moriría" y le mostro la cicatriz que tenía cerca del pecho –

Candy – Si – se acerco a Terry –

Terry – Dime una cosa Candy – Candy lo miro a los ojos – ¿Qué sientes por Richard? – Candy se sorprendió con la pregunta –responde – la tomo del brazo con fuerza –

Candy – a que viene esa pregunta – dijo aun más confundida –

Terry – Por el modo en que me cuentas las cosas parece que te duele – Candy seguía sin entender la reacción de Terry –

Candy – Yo solo respondí a tu pregunta – lo miro de la misma manera –

Terry – Dime que sientes por él – casi lo grito –

Candy – No siento nada por él – dijo firmemente –

Terry – No te creo – dijo entre dientes –

Candy – Terry me lastimas – le dijo al sentir la presión que hacia la mano de él en su brazo –

Terry – Dame dos motivos para creerte – la soltó con la misma fuerza que la sujeto, Candy sintió tristeza por la reacción de Terry, le dieron ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo ya que no quería que ahora lloraba por Richard –

Candy – No Terry – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño –

Terry – Lo vez, sientes algo por él – se notaba furioso –

Candy – Te diré dos motivos por los cuales te amo – Terry la miro intimidante – tal vez tengo más – su corazón estaba acelerado – el primero es por qué desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eral el amor de mi vida, por qué a pesar de tantas cosas que pasaron yo no puede arráncate de mi alma – Terry comenzó a bajar la guardia – y el segundo es por qué al final me case contigo – la mirada de Terry cambio – si yo sintiera algo por él nunca me habría casado contigo – dijo finalmente y se dio la vuelta –

Terry – Candy yo… - no supo que decir, sabía que su actitud había sido la mejor, Candy se puso el fondo, luego su vestido todo esto paso en silencio, Terry se había sentado en el borde de la cama –

Candy – Te veré por la noche – dijo al terminar de arreglarse –

Terry – Yo llegare a casa de tu madre – Candy lo miro entristecida –

Candy – Como quieras – le dolió que Terry no quisiera que fuera por él al teatro, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Terry sujeto la perilla de la puerta deseaba salir corriendo a pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado pero no se atrevió, solo una pedazo de madera los separaba, pero para ambos era una gruesa muralla de amargos sentimientos, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual Candy no le había dicho a  
Terry sobre la melodía de Richard, el solo nombrarlo lo perturbaba, pero aun que quisiera o no Richard había sido parte de su vida y se había ganado el cariño de ella por ser un buen ser humano y un ejemplar amigo –

Cuando Candy regreso a casa a cambiarse Terry se había ido al teatro, durante el resto del día había estado distraída, como ausente, era la primera vez que discutía con Terry de esta manera, recordó lo que Elisa le dijo "en menos de un mes tendrán problemas", Candy azoto el cepillo en la cómoda llena de coraje, "esa bruja", dijo entre dientes, luego de arreglarse Candy se fue a casa de su madre, en el camino pensó en darle la sorpresa a Terry, tal vez ya se le había pasado el enojo, pero se arrepintió lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo orgulloso que era, así que mejor fue directo a casa donde la ya esperaban Isaac y su madre.

Candy – Hola mamá – le dijo Isaac le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo –

Laureen – Que hermosa luces – le dijo al verla con un vestido color gris que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando admirar su fina silueta –

Isaac – Ane no tardara en llegar – dijo emocionado –

Laureen – Y tu marido – le cuestiono al verla llegar sola –

Candy – Debe estar por salir del teatro – miro el reloj en la pared –

Isaac – Y por qué no pasaste por él – cuestiono, Candy lo miro nerviosa –

Candy – Quise venir directamente por si algo se le ofrecía a mamá, además no le avise que iría por él no quise presionarlo – Laureen e Isaac se miraron – madre que linda te quedo la mesa – cambio el tema de conversación cuando vio el comedor –

Laureen – Gracias hija – ya no quiso interrogarla más, Isaac se notaba desesperado de que nadie llegara, miraba su reloj una y otra vez – hijo ten paciencia todavía no es hora – le dijo al verlo tan nervioso –

Candy – Ella llegara – le dijo al acercarse a él –

Isaac – Pero y si algo les paso – se asomo por las cortinas a la calle –

Laureen – Hijo no pienses esa cosa – se llevo una mano al pecho –

Candy – Mejor ven y tomate un Whisky – le dijo mientras le señalaba una botella, Isaac se alejo de la venta e hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, Candy lo miro sorprendida ya que lo había dicho en broma pero su hermano lo tomo en serio, ella le quito la botella a Isaac de la manos y comenzaron a discutir discretamente, en ese momento tocaron el timbre –

Laureen – Los invitados están llegando – se acerco a recibirlos un hombre estaba parado en la puerta para abrirla – hola Terry – lo saludo, Candy no pudo evitar mirar al escuchar su nombre, Terry la miro, ella se había quedado con la botella en las manos –

Terry – Buenas noches – la saludo dándole caballerosamente –

Isaac – Hola Terry – se acerco a Terry, Candy dejo la botella en la mesa – pensábamos que llegarían juntos – le dijo a su cuñado –

Terry – Si yo también – dijo mientras el hombre en la puerta recogía su abrigo – habíamos quedado en que pasaría por mí al teatro – Laureen e Isaac miraron a Candy que se modio los labios al contradecirla Terry –

Laureen – Terry quieres algo de beber – dijo para cambiar el tema –

Terry – Si un coñac por favor – Isaac le dijo a un mesero que le atendiera a Terry, este se siguió de largo al pasar junto a Candy y la miro recriminatoriamente –

Laureen – Candy que pasa – le pregunto al ver el comportamiento de Terry –

Candy – Nada mamá – dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, en ese momento tocaron la puerta –

Isaac – Candy te peleaste con Terry – él fue más directo –

Candy – Bueno es que yo… - no podía tapar el sol con un dedo – si Isaac – dijo finalmente –

Isaac – Pero por qué – le cuestiono –

Candy – Por… - titubeo – por Richard – bajo la mirada –

Isaac -¿Qué? – dijo confundido, Isaac se quedo pensativo – ahora vuelvo –le dijo a la chica y se acerco a su madre, Albert, Paty y Stear habían llegado, ellos regresaron a Chicago y llegaron ese mismo día solo para la cena de compromiso de Ane –

Albert – Hola Candy – la saludo cariñosamente – y tu esposo – le pregunto al verla sola –

Terry – Hola Albert – le dijo en cuanto salió del bar –

Paty – Como esta Sra. Grandchester – le dijo al saludarla –

Stear – Hola Candy – le regalo una gran sonrisa –

Candy – Que alegría verlos – sonrío –

Paty – Candy no dejes a tu esposo solo – le dijo al ver que Terry estaba solo con Albert – ven vamos con ellos – le dijo a Stear –

Stear – Vamos Candy – también le dio el brazo a ella, se acercaron y saludaron a Terry Candy se acerco un poco a él no sabía cómo reaccionaría –

Candy – Como te fue – a penas se escucho lo que dijo –

Terry – Bien gracias – dijo con indiferencia – Candy necesito que hablemos – le dijo al oído –

Candy – Claro – no lo miraba, Isaac se acerco a su madre –

Isaac – Madre ahora regreso – le susurro al oído –

Laureen – Que pasa – le pregunto discretamente, Isaac le susurro algo al oído, el semblante de Laureen cambio – anda hijo antes de que sea tarde – en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, eran Ane con sus padres, Isaac se quedo parado de no saber qué hacer –

Isaac – Buenas noches – se acerco a saludar –

Sra. Britter – Buenas noches – Isaac beso la mano de la dama –

Sr. Britter –Buenas noches – también lo saludo amablemente y me presuntuoso que su esposa –

Laureen – Es un placer tenerlos aquí – sonrío –

Isaac – Ane necesito hacer una llamada urgente – le susurro al oído –

Ane – Si claro – contesto al verlo tan nervioso, Isaac se acerco al teléfono mientras los demás se dirigían al bar de la mansión –

Laureen – Pasen, creo que ya llegaron todos – intento ocultar su nerviosismo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Isaac dejo el teléfono sabía que lo irremediable estaba por suceder, el hombre abrió la puerta –

Richard – Buenas noches – dijo al entrar, los invitados enmudecieron al ver que el joven abogado Brower llegaba a la cena de compromiso, las miradas se dirigieron a Terry y Candy esperaban la reacción de ellos –

Laureen – Pasa hijo – no tuvo más remedio que hacer que pasara, Candy apretó los labios, estaba nerviosa no por ver a Richard si no por la reacción de Terry ante la situación ya que no quería herirlo más, volteo a ver a Isaac con reproche por qué lo había invitado a la fiesta fue la pregunta que le hizo a su hermano con la mirada –

Richard – Un placer que me hayan invitado – le dijo a Laureen –

Laureen – Y como no hacerlo – mostro firmeza y determinación – si eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo, además de que siempre has sido también como un hijo mío – le dio un beso en la mejilla, Terry le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Richard pero este no se intimido ante Terry ya que no estaba cometiendo un crimen, Isaac lo había invitado ya que era un acontecimiento importante para él y no por Terry dejaría de hacer su vida, había pensado mucho en lo que Karen le dijo "Richard tu eres el mejor amigo de su hermano", "acaso no entraste primero tu a la vida de Isaac que Candy", sabía que en eso Karen tenía razón y nada ni nadie alteraría su vida o el gran aprecio que sentía por su amigo, aun que le doliera verla con Terry –

CONTINUARA…

Es cumpleaños de Terry y Candy le tiene una sorpresa pero él hace algo que ocasiona el primer PUNTO DE RUPTURA.


End file.
